Dixon Saga Arc 1: Good things can be Bad things later
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: When everything starting to get mess, Axel Dixon have promise to his best friend to take care someone and meet someone who in the same boat, Lee Everett and the girl that who he take care of her, Clementine. Will they make it from the zombie-chaos. This is the first part of Dixon Saga. [LeexCarley] [DougxOC]
1. A New Day: Intro Part 1

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and his family belong to me.**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy. And Amanda Harris, Kate Walker and Ashley Wilson too. (my thanks to him for letting me use them)**

 **Alright everybody, this is my second story but for real it is actually the first part of the Dixon Saga. The "This is Survival" is actually happened after WDVG's Episode 1 and before Episode 2. So now i gonna start to write about what really happened with Axel and Lee's group together in the Season 1.**

 **In this story is gonna be the whole Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 with my OCs and the others author's OCs. It's gonna be different with characters's status and have my personality choices from the video game when i played.**

* * *

At the sunset, there was a young man who run right out in the streets. He's so hurry to come home as he should be there for someone is going to left from this world.

"Hello!"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm on my way."

"Hurry up then. I mean it or you better be regret."

These words that the young man never stop thinking about it. When he arrived to his home then he see a young man who has a big training body building is sitting outside of the house. His look like the first young man but he looks older, a shorter hair and little sharp face. He drinking a beer with a sad and disappointed face.

"Davie! Davie, i'm sorry, i have some things to do and..." The young man telling but interrupted by Davie.

"She's dead, Axel." Davie said with a sad and disappointed tone.

Axel getting shocked by terrible news about their mom has passed way by suffering of cancer. Axel starting to be sad now before his older brother stands up and go to him with a frustrating face.

"Things, huh. You mean a whole lot of fucking drugs, isn't it. AND YOU JUST TRY TO MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR THAT?" Davie said and raised his voice as Axel starting to be nervous but he being be little angry at the same time at Davie.

"I tried make some money for that getting her to the operation and cure her, right. That was all i did for her." Axel explained but still Davie as he overacting.

"Oh you tried, i get it" Davie scoffed. Then his face become angry. "BUT YOU FAILED!" Davie yelling before he hitting with his own fist right to Axel's right cheek, sending Axel hurtling to the ground. Davie mounts on top of his brother. "We all were around of her's bed and looking right to our old lady, waiting for you. But you didn't shows up, she looking me and told: Where is Axel? Where is my dear boy?. I tried to convince her that you will be here soon, you didn't. As a good son i understand and respect her what she is really want that she didn't want that i do anything it is like illegal. But you did, as a pathetic who doesn't have any huge balls to handle situations like i do, then who is the man?!" Davie roared with a frustrating tone and then scoffed in his last words.

Axel starting be little scare by his older brother's threat but he shot back. "She was my old lady too, i mean you're not the only one who dealing with situations like that, think you as a man can do this alone. Beside like i said, i did this for her and what did you do? Starting to fight for your own personality and threatens people with your goddamn charismatic?!." Axel screamed back.

"Oh, like you did at high school back that day and what happened then?" Davie scoffed back. "Oh yeah, you were banished just like me but different reasons and your's are worse than mine." Davie scoffed with a threat tone.

When Davie was going to give another punch to Axel again, he was interrupted by someone yelling him to stop.

"Let him go, Davie!" The person screamed at him. The brothers looking right now the person who wear a sunglasses.

"You." Davie said as gets of his brother and went towards the sunglasses person. "What the hell are you doing here? You better know this isn't right time to come here." Davie said with a coldly tone and a threateningly face.

"Back off, Davie! Chris knows and he have a permission to be here from me." Axel said as Davie sent a glare towards at him.

"Fine then, but you shouldn't interrupted me." Davie said with a glare at Chris.

"You shouldn't hit your own brother for that you thinking this is his fault over your mother's dead, you idiot." Chris said with an anger tone as he got a threatening nudge at his shoulder by Davie.

"Don't try test me, tough kid. You have no idea how it feels to lose _real_ mothers, with other words your mother isn't the real mother of you." Davie said with a coldly tone.

"Don't dare you talk about my family, you asshole!" Chris screamed with an anger tone as he trying to hit Davies face but he grip Chris's hand. Davie starting pin Chris's hand so hard as he groan by the pain.

"Hmph, let's talk Christina, i heard it some people teasing you as a blind, vampire or something like that, because of your eyes, right. As you should know i don't tolerate how people treating you or anybody like yourself because its not theirs own fault about their eyes. But you know what i see you...a weakling, who can't protect himself from anybody, not even two or three girls who did this to you. I mean i heard some people say the boys are stronger than the girls, so what are you going to do with me?" Davie scoffed with a endangered glare to Chris as face to face.

Before Axel react, there is someone who talking to them. "Guys, what are you doing. Why are you fight?" A little girl said with a worried face. All of three boys starting look to the girl.

"Its okay, Emma. Davie is just overreacting at us." Axel said. "And became a jerk!" Chris mumbled little loud. Davie give him a threat glare. "Shut up!" Davie said with a quietly strictly tone.

"It's alright, sissy. Go back inside, Chris will going in too, so give him some water. I and Axel need some talk, he catch up you then". Davie said with a calm nice tone but in the secret hiding his true color.

"Hell i do.." Chris said but interrupted by Axel.

"Chris, its okay. Just go inside with Emma, i catch up you then." Axel said to calm Chris. Chris gave a little surprised glance to Axel but he just what Axel say. Chris went to the door of Axel's house. The door closed as Davie give a hand to Axel. "Come on" Davie said to his brother as he grab Davie's hand to get up from the ground.

Davie go back his place and sitting there again. He took out another beer and throw at Axel to catch it. Axel pushed the can of beer to cold up his cheek as he sitting next to his brother.

"I love you, little brother." Davie said with a calm tone.

"Well, happy that you show of the kind to your brother and his friends." Axel said with a doubtful face as Davie give a glare at him.

"You think i was jealous, do you?" Davie asked.

"What? No, i didn't think that way." Axel responded with a little surprised face.

Davie just looking at him but then he looked down with a regret face. "Well i was, a long time ago." Davie said.

Axel start looking at Davie and feel a bit sorry for him.

"I'm sorry how i overreacting you, but i didn't regret it to your friend because you did for him back that day, its not about it is he's fault except he couldn't protect himself that i mentioned to him." Davie said.

"I understand what you mean, but that is not your concern. Plus you teased him about his family, you have no right to say like that." Axel said with a little frustrating tone.

"I just try to tell him that his real mother who even ever barely know her since he was newborn that could be in another country now or is dead. He just need to understand that is pointless to find her." Davie explained as Axel staring him and be angry over those words but he almost think he has some point there. Still doesn't mean that Chris can't try.

"Look now bro, its time to stops with these drug-dealing and time to get a better fucking life now." Davie said.

"I know, but if i do that i must cut the deal from the others junkies, especially Mr T." Axel said.

"How long it will take?"

"One month, i think."

A door opened, there was a young woman who came through it. It was Therese Dixon, the brothers dad's third/ the second new wife and their's stepmother. She came to Axel with a sadly face. "Axel! Oh my god. I'm so sorry about your mother" Therese said as she hugging him. She notice a red skin on Axel's cheek. "What happened here?" Therese asked curious. Axel didn't answer that question because he didn't want anymore trouble with Davie again, not after their own mother's death tonight.

Therese looked at Davie who sitting down at the site before she stopped and ask Axel. "You should go in now, i think your grandmother want to talk with you." Therese said as Axel nodded and get inside of the house.

* * *

 **Inside of the House**

When Axel get in the house as he see his grandmother, Shanna who sitting on the sofa and covered her hands over the face. She crying over her daughter's dead. Emma is sitting on a chair and carrying a baby that who is Daryl's and Therese's one years old son, Charles. Axel sees Chris speaking with his phone in the kitchen. Axel went to see his grandmother as he sitting on an armchair in front of her.

"Grandma...?" Axel tried to speak with her and wait get a answer from her, but instead he got a smack on his face from her.

"Where were you?" Shanna said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry grandma, i tried" Axel said with a sorry tone as they both hugging each other right now.

* * *

 **Later on the roof**

Axel sits at the edge of the house's roof that his window right behind him.

Then he notice that Chris came through the window and sitting next to him.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Hey." Axel respond.

"I'm sorry about your mom, i guess she is better place now from the suffering."

"Yeah, she is" Axel said. "I don't know about me anymore, maybe. I just can't believe it what i done, didn't knew about my mom is going to die today and i wasn't there for her's last minutes, not even seconds."

"You can't blame it on yourself, buddy"

"I'm sorry about what Davie..." Axel said but interrupted by Chris.

"No, it's okay, i always have arguments with my dad. Sometimes he mentioned too about my real mother wasn't and will not be ever there for me"

"I know, but Davie is might be not an asshole like your dad but he was so really an bad influence on you. He told me what he try to say you that your mother is somewhere or..., you know what he mean."

"I don't care what he think or what he trying to tell me something. But you, what do you think?"

"Honestly, i don't know but at least you can try find her someday. But where?"

"Well, i don't know too, but one day i going try to find her."

"I know you will, buddy." Axel said as Chris smile by his words.

Axel starting to remember about the cutoff from the high school.

* * *

 _ **Two years ago in the high school.**_

 _"You can go to the hell if you're really sorry for what you did" Axel yelling._

 _"How many times i have to say i'm sorry?"_ _Ashley said with a sadly tone._

 _"Then stop hanging around with that sick bitch when she trying to kill Chris, at least it was you and your other friend Kate were part of this. I going to Chris now and if Amanda is with him that i going to talk to her" Axel said and start to leave from Ashley, but she grab his hand to stop._

 _"Please, don't do this! You know she's so stubborn and..." Ashley try to talk to Axel but he shook his arm free from Ashley's grip and walk away from her as she starting to cry._

* * *

 _He walking through around the students to the classroom. When he opening the door and went in the classroom then he saw Chris who's with Kate who helped Amanda that attacked on Chris._

 _"Oh, hi Axel." Chris said with a redness face as Kate has same too. Axel_ _released they have kissed that he couldn't believe it, after all what Kate did something terrible with Chris as Ashley did._

 _"What the hell are you doing with her?" Axel roar yelled but low tone as Kate starting getting little nervous with a guilty face._

 _"Look Axel, i don't know what you heard you much about between me and Kate, Amanda ... and Ashley too." Chris explained._

 _"I know much than what you say now." Axel said with a cold tone and stare towards Kate._

 _"Axel, she is sorry about it, and me and mine sisters forgave her. And then after it just..." Chris stops explained that his face become more red by redness._

 _"I really am sorry, Axel" Kate said with a sad tone. Axel still looking her with doubtful eyes but then he know that Kate is the nicest than Ashley, especially Amanda._

 _"I think i can forgive you if you tell your sick friend to leave Chris alone and..." Axel said with a calm tone with a little seriously face until he interrupted by someone cam in the classroom and it was Amanda. She looking at Kate with me and Chris, then she looks disappointing and angry._

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want.**

 **This is gonna a month before the outbreak, so you fans will see TWDs characters after two chapters.**


	2. A New Day: Intro Part 2

**I don't own Walking Dead.**

 **Axel Dixon belongs to me.**

 **Chris Carver, Amanda Harris, Kate Walker and Ashley Wilson belong to Chris Ruby**

 **A special character that belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace will make a cameo in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Amanda went to Chris but Kate was on the way._

 _"What the hell, Kate. What do you doing with this crying baby boy huh..." Amanda said and interrupted by Kate._

 _"Just go away!" Kate said with a little_ _strictly tone but with nervous too because she was little afraid by Amanda that she gonna be crank out. "Just leave, please."_

 _Amanda is getting shocked but starting already to get angry. "You and with him? Have you lost your mind, huh? What hell are YOU THINKING?" Amanda yelling and roared towards Kate who is getting more afraid by her as Chris starting be angry._

 _"Hey, don't talk to her like that, your monster" Chris growled at Amanda as she starting give him a threat glare._

 _"Shut up, you freak, that's not your concern" Amanda roared at Chris._

 _Axel see enough that Kate really is sorry but scared by her own friend. Axel is going to talk with Amanda to stop the fight._

 _"Amanda, you and me are leaving from this room. Right now." Axel said._

 _"You are the who should leaving now." Amanda shot back._

 _"Hear me what i said, you and me are leaving, right now."_

 _"Do you really think that you can make people to doing what you saying". Amanda scoffed when she get close to Axel._

 _"Step back, do you hear me!" Axel said with a_ _threateningly tone._

 _"Who the hell think you are ?!"_

 _"Someone try not to kill YOU" Axel said as Amanda take a punch on him but he avoid and give a punch to her shoulder so hard that make her limp backward, that was nothing for her and give a punch right on his face. They both starting fighting each other like a death battle. Chris yelling them to stops but that didn't happened. Amanda and Axel fell over on among of school desks. They both stands up to continue their fight. They fight like a hell until they both crashing out of the window._

 _When they still fighting after from the window to outside, many students got noticed and went to see the fight._ _Amanda succeed wrestled Axel down and is over him, she pulled out a knife and and trying to stick into his chest. But Axel grips and hold her's arms on her's own to prevent from being be stabbed. "I going to fucking kill you!" Amanda roared. "Not in your life, Queen of bitches" Axel shot back. Amanda still keep to push down but disturbed by Chris when he grips with his arms around her body. "Let him go, i'm not going let..." Chris yelling but Amanda swung hers hand with the knife to his shoulder but she missed and lose her grips on Axel as he force back. He pull the crazy stubborn girl down to the ground. He grip her knife and throwing it away. He delivering a many of_ _punches on her's face._

 _After twenty seconds, he released his hands cover little blood and Amanda's nose and forehead is bleeding as he found out that he bleeding to from his head. He look around and see many students who stare at him with a fear look. Axel looking his hand that is cover with blood and shaking then._

 _No, no, NO!_

 _Axel?_

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

Axel is "awaking" from the memory and look terrible shocked.

"Axel? Are you okay, buddy" Chris said as Axel looking him and release now from the shocked look and act like normal.

"I'm sorry, i just...got bad remind back that day from...the high school." Axel explain.

"Oh, it was intense but i know you didn't mean it. I wish you shouldn't done that for me because its fells it was my fault." Chris said with a sorry tone.

"No Chris, it wasn't your fault, i did because i didn't noticed by the attack on you, plus i almost believe what your dad say you were just overreacting but i wasn't sure about it." Axel said with a sorry tone.

Chris just looked him and didn't say anything after ten seconds. "You didn't talk or forgive Ashley it" Chris said.

Axel just looking down and thinking. "No, wish i could but i don't think she going to listing to me after i dumped her." Axel said with a doubtful glare.

"I am sure she will but it can take a time" Chris said and stand up. "Well i have to get home now before its very late on the night. Will you come to weekend in the north of Macon, Mac and the others are going to do something fun."

"I will, but i can't. I have to end up with deal from junkies and it will take one month, i think" Axel said.

"Oh, i see. Don't worry, i glad you going to do it, but be careful. Who know's what is gonna happened next after the deal is off." Chris said.

"I will, i had a lot of bad situations before." Axel said and smile.

"Yes you had, tough guy. Bye bye Axel" Chris said.

"See ya!" Axel said as Chris jump in the window that led in Axel's room. After a few seconds Chris got out the house and went to his home.

Axel just look at the sky and wonder what is gonna happened next in the future.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Axel was going to the next person on his list somewhere on outside of Macon.

When he walking on the street and got someone crash from his back. He turned around and see it was a girl who probably is 11 or 12 years old, have a brown hair and as Axel get shocked when he look at her right eye. That eye remind him about Chris's eye and reason why he wear a sunglasses. He feel sorry about this girl that she must been bullied.

Then there was a gang of five teenagers who came towards us. There was three boys and two girls, two of them seems 13-15 years old. Those two girls are the same age just like the girl but little older. The third and biggest boy of all look like 15-16 years old and seems he's the leader.

The girl stands up and keep running from them but Axel grabs her hand to stop running.

"Let me go!" The girl yelling at Axel.

"Oh, is that how you excuse people after you collided people. I think you should have apologies and tell me about what's deal with them." Axel said with a little seriously tone but calming. He doesn't want to be rude to the girl, but he have try to calm the girl down that she was panic.

"Please dammit, don't let them get me." The girl shot back as Axel starting look at the teenagers.

"Get behind me and don't try run again, okay." Axel said.

The girl was little doubtful with Axel's words but she nodded.

The teenagers stops run and they are ten meters between from Axel and the girl.

"Oh man, the calypso is protected by that fella. I think should go" The boy 1 said.

"What hell is wrong with you, we are not giving up. Not after what she dare talk back to us. But can we really handle that guy? The boy 2 asked.

"Stop be a damn coward, i have been fighting against tough people like him plus i don't think he really care about that freak!" The leader yelled at his friends.

"Please don't let them get me, they had even almost got killed me and worse." The girl said but ignored her warning.

"Be quiet and let me handle this." Axel shot back.

"Look buddy, i don't know what you dealing is with the calypso. But you will be nice hand over that freak to us." The leader yelling to Axel.

"Listen girl, i hope your are not troublemaker to them right." Axel said to the girl.

"No, but they are, they always pick on me everyday in every years." The girl said.

"You better watch your mouth, this world doesn't want any like you, your bitch" said by one of two teenagers girls.

"Hold down there a minute, are you guys saying this world doesn't want her just because she's not perfect." Axel said with a little angry doubtful tone.

"Yeah, so why should anyone care about her, like you example." The leader scoffed.

"It's easy. Because i don't like a fucking animal like you guys who want to hurt people for its own debt."

"Don't dare swear me and don't tell me you really bother a freak like her"

The girl is getting be little shocked that Axel really doesn't want get her hurt by the gang.

"You now what, fine then. Go get her, but i warning you. There is a friend of me who living right there the house, if he hear any sound of troublemakers then he going out with his gun and shoot you. He doesn't like be disturbed." Axel said with a little happy but seriously tone as the gang starting be nervous and looking at the house the one is next of them.

But they saw a car that came out the garage of the house and drive away from the to the street. The car driving away on the street as the gang smile especially the leader give a evil smile towards Axel and the girl.

"Was that him?" The girl with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, it was him, so that means it gonna be intense i'm afraid." Axel said.

"GET HER!" The leader yelling to his friends as himself and two other boys starting to run and attack against Axel and the girl mean while there other two girls cheer their friends.

Axel starting to focus to one of boys, he pick up something from his pocket and throw it on the ground front of one of boys. It was a glass ball and the boy step it, he tripped on the ground and landed on the back. Axel pick up a broken spade and use it to block them. The leader and the other boy grips the spade push hard against Axel as he doing the same at them. Unfortunately they are three against him, he have to be more strain against them and he push so hard, but back backwards. Axel kick then their knell so they lost their balance as they fell to the ground on theirs backs. The girl yelling to cheer Axel but then she see the another boy who tripped stands up and starting to run the girl. Axel see and quickly get the boy, grip his vest and lift him. He turned around and threw the boy in the garbage can and landed on his face inside of it. The girl smirked on the as the leader pick up his knife from his pocket.

"Whoa, come on boss! I think we have a enough, we can't just involved people in this." The other boy who stands up from the ground.

"I think your friend have a points there. You better listed from your friend for now, you don't really want to get me angry." Axel said with a threat glare at the leader.

"Me either, your fucker!" The leader yelling and start to try stab Axel but he grab his arms with both his own. They fighting with their arms holds together as the girls run to them and kick at the leaders balls.

"AAAAH!" The Leader yelling as Axel pull him down the ground and took the knife. He throw it away.

"Listen now, you shithead. Don't you ever pick on this girl again, i maybe be not around here often but if i see you do it again then it won't be good for you. Now get you and your friends out of here, right now." Axel said with threat tone as the leader looking him with angry eyes but he turned around and run away along with his friends.

Axel looked with a glare towards them as the girl go to him.

"Hey, thank you, you really helped me, not even my parents never had doing anything about it." The girl said with a happy with little sadly tone.

"Really, they don't believe you, i guess?"

"No, they don't"

"Well, you better get home now before theses guys came back and try to get you. And anyway, your welcome" Axel said and turned around to walk away.

"Bye bye and thank you much again." The girl said with a happy tone and go away to her home.

Axel can't believe that there is some people like Amanda, but that girl seems have suffered worse than Chris and never have someone who protect her like Chris's sisters did for him. Axel understand this is gonna be a tough world if this keep going like this.

He hope it's gonna be better later, after his mother's death.

 **To be** **continued.**

* * *

 **As you can see, that girl who Axel helped her from the gang, it was Anne Marshall who belongs to** **AquaDestinysEmbrace who make a cameo in this chapter.**

 **So enjoy this chapter and please review if you want to.**


	3. A New Day: The Long Ride Home

**Author** **not: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **I had writing little different way like characters's lines and OCs too because those who reading this story who have played The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 know what happened but it's gonna be very different, like the characters status.**

* * *

 **The New Day: The Long Ride Home**

 **A week later**

Axel is driving in a car that belongs to his mother as have borrowed for a while after her's death a month ago. He driving on the road leaving Atlanta. He was in the city to leave some money there and cut the deal. Now he is almost and there is one left or other word the worst one, it's a from a big powerful gang. That he is worry what is gonna happened when cut the deal with them.

Axel: "Those guys is some kind a like who or whom should never play with them. I don't know what's gonna happened next, but i have to do this."

As he driving the car there was a cop car right behind him.

Axel: "Oh shit, The cop. i hope the cop car is not after me."

Luckily is actually a the cop car which is driving with a convicted murder to the prison.

* * *

 **In the cop car.**

In the back of the police car was an African-American man, named Lee Everett. Lee was handcuffed in the back of the car for being convicted of a crime that he never meant to commit and caused his life to take a turn for the worse. He looks at the front view mirror, the police officer who's driving adjusted the mirror to look at Lee for a little moment and then looks out the window.

Police officer: "Well, i reckon you didn't do it, then."

Lee understand what the officer mean but he that it is pointless answered that question.

Lee: "Does it really matter?"

Police officer: "Nah not much. Y'know, I've driven a buncha' folks down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it"."

Lee: "Every time?"

Police officer: "EVERY TIME"

Lee looking around and looks at the front view mirror again while another police officer on the radio was calling patrols as the police officer notices that and decide to talk with Lee again.

Police officer: "I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all."

Lee: "You're from Macon, then."

Police officer: "Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame that is."

Lee looks out the window to the left and sees a police cruiser speeding down the road with its sirens wailing on the opposite lane on the highway, heading towards Atlanta.

Police officer: "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

Lee: "Sure is."

Police officer: "Good."

Lee hears the officer on the radio again and wonders why the old cop wasn't responding to it.

Lee: "Any of that seem important to you?"

Police officer: "All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy. I got a nephew up in UGA. You teach there long?"

Lee: "Going on my sixth year."

Police officer: "You meet your wife in Athens?"

Lee didn't want to respond to that since thinking about her also brought up the painful memories of how he ended up in the back of the cruiser he was now sitting in. So, he just looks out the window on the left.

Police officer: "You wanna know how I see it?"

When Lee is going to respond, he sees more than one police cruiser speeding down the road with its sirens wailing on the opposite lane on the highway, heading towards Atlanta too.

Lee: "I got much choice?"

Police officer: "Sure you don't"

The old cop looks at the mirror again with a small smile on his face, thinking to his answer was to little far for Lee already and his smile faltered when he saw the man behind him narrow his eyes and raise his eyebrows a bit.

Police officer: "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman.

That comment got Lee feeling a little angry and was about to say a smart mouth comment, but then realizes that it wasn't worth it and grumbles. **(A/N: I chose "Or she married the wrong guy.")**

He hears a cop on the radio speaking again. When police officer notice that Lee looking at the radio again, out of the window there was a helicopter flying by and more police vehicles going high speed towards Atlanta.

Police officer: "You'll have to learn to stop worrying about things you can't control."

* * *

 **Back to the car which is front of cop car**

Axel keep driving when he got curious after the many of police cruisers drive and a helicopter flying to the Atlanta

Axel: "What the hell is going on? That was to many of police cruisers which driving to Atlanta even a helicopter flying there too."

* * *

 **Back to in the cop car**

After Lee saw the helicopter pass away to Atlanta, he looking at the back mirror as the officer notice and decide to tell Lee some history.

Police officer: "I'm driving this man once; h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, saying it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting."

When a cop on the radio was calling out again, the police officer shuts it off and continues his tale.

Police officer: "Then before long, he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll been forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. "Mama! It's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!"

Lee was actually little curious and chocked over the man's reaction.

Lee: "Man."

Police officer: "Man? Not even close! They caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbing his wife and cutting her up as the boys came through the door. He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him. I think he actually believed it himself… It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over."

Lee start to be interesting by some last words of the officer.

Police Officer: "Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little less depressing and more hilarious if I do say so."

But then, Lee sees a man looking all raggedy and walking unsteadily on the road and shouts"

Lee: "IN THE ROAD!"

The police officer didn't even see him coming as he runs over the man, the cruiser veers to the left, driving straight through the road rail and starts rolling down the hill as Lee was getting tossed all over the backseat and pass out.

* * *

 **Back in the car which front of the cop car**

 **(15 seconds before the cop car crash at a walker)**

Axel still wondering about the others cop cars which driving to the Atlanta, he received attention from the radio when he raises the volume and listen to what the man on the radio says about the news: "...as you can see the government had sent a warning about unknown virus has spread out the whole land and told the people to stay away from every hospitals in the country."

Axel: What's this is all about the "virus", is this have to do anything with those cop cars which driving to Atlanta?"

He did't notice there was a walking unsteadily person when he drove past that person right next to in the road until Axel think that he saw something.

Then he heard someone crash right behind him. Axel look at the back mirror and see the cop car have crash that unsteadily person and driving straight through the road rail. Then the cop car rolling down of the road.

Axel: "Jesus Christ! Why the hell the cop didn't see that person who was right on the road and why was that person doing on the road? I better get out there and driving to Mr T right now before it something happened to me and then i go home to see my family if they're alright."

Axel start to drive fast on the road.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Newnan on tonight**

Axel stop the car and turn off on somewhere in the small city. He waiting for the dealer but it seems he has to wait for tomorrow.

Axel: "Well i guess have to sleep now, hope not this virus infected me."

Axel scoffed with his own comment and check his dad's M9 pistol which he have stole it for safety and put in his pocket before he sleeps.

* * *

 **Next morning**

When Axel starting to wake up and see three people front of door in the alley. He recognized them.

Axel: "Oh god, It's Eddie, Wyatt and TJ. They must have wait for money from Mr T. Better go to them."

He get out the car and went to the alley as Eddie and the others knocking the door to get attention to Mr T.

Axel: "Hey guys, what's up?"

As Eddie, Wyatt and TJ started almost be freak out when they heard Axel but they thought it's the cop.

Eddie: "Oh shit, we didn't do any-... Oh, its you eh Dixon right?"

Axel: "Yeah, that's me."

Wyatt: "Oh thank god that it wasn't the cop."

Axel: "Well, don't worry about it, mostly of them are busy with that virus-thing."

TJ: "Yeah, i heard that too, do know what the hell is going on?"

Axel: "Your guess is good as mine."

Suddenly opened the door and then appeared a Spanish-American man so quick to grab TJ with a rope over TJ's neck.

The Spanish Man: "Okay you fuckers, i guess you three is here for Boss T, right?!"

Wyatt: "Let him go, you bastard. He is not felling so good after the attack"

Axel: "Eh guys, i think we have a worse company."

Axel warns the other even the Spanish guy too, there was four cops that aim their's guns at Axel and the others from the street.

The Cop 1: "Hands up, you junkies!"

Axel, Eddie and Wyatt just did what the cop say but the Spanish guy who still holding his rope around TJ's neck and uses him as a hostage.

The Spanish Man: "I don't think so, your fucker! One more trick and i break his neck! Do you hear me?!"

TJ: "Fuck you, your old bull"

When that comment insulted the Spanish guy so he starting to strangle TJ and it seems that man doesn't care the cops no more.

Wyatt: "Knock out, your dick!"

Axel: "Hey! Help him out, cops!"

The Cop 1 getting closer and aim very carefully at TJ and the Spanish Man.

The Cop 1: Okay asshole, last warning!"

The Cop 2: "Get in between'em, dammit!"

The Cop 3: "DON'T DO THIS!"

Eddie: "Hold down, TJ. It's gonna be fine"

Axel: "DON'T JUST STAND THERE"

The Cop 1: "I SAID LET HIM GO, GOD DAMMIT" BANG

The Cop 1 shoot with his shotgun, the bullet coming alongside TJ's head and then straight to the Spanish guy's head. Both of them fall to the ground. Everyone was so shocked over what they saw.

Eddie: "NO!"

Wyatt: "You FUCKER, what the hell was that for?"

Axel: "You better explain it."

The Cop 1: "They both of them had played enough."

The others Cops started to get be nervous by their pal.

Axel: "You gonna call someones for this"

The Cop 1: "Excuse me?"

The Cop 4: "For this time from a suspect is right, i gonna call for this you fool."

The Cop 1: "Come on man, i thought they just pretending as a goddamned hostage."

Axel: "You killed them, you gotta deal with it."

The Cop 1: "Shut up or i..."

As they were interrupted when they heard some screaming and then saw a whole people of this city running or attacked by a few persons who biting them.

Eddie: "Did you see that?"

Wyatt and Axel nodded.

Wyatt: "We have to get out here."

The Cop 1: You guys aren't going any where!"

Axel: "Screw us, you should help the people from this things."

The Cop 1: I said you guys come with us and get in our cars, your are safe inside. So shu-..."

The Cop was interrupted when he was biting on his throat by TJ-Walker that the brain was not destroyed enough.

Wyatt: "Holy shit!"

Eddie: "TJ! What that..."

Axel: "That is not that TJ we know, all we know is like those things who tried to get eat us i guess. We have to get back our cars now."

Wyatt: "Right, kid. Come on Eddie."

The three run to their cars while the other cops is attack by the deads.

Axel: "See ya guys!"

Eddie and Wyatt nodded as the get in their car and drive away just like Axel did.

The city is running by the deads now.

* * *

 **Later outside of Newnan, on the Road.**

Axel driving on the road as he decide to go home then he got a call on his phone.

Axel: "Hello?!"

Chris: "Axel! Oh thank god. it's Chris, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, listen i am on my way to home, i have to look my family to see that they're alright"

"Listen, i need your pick-up to myself and my sister in Piedmont Fayette Hospital, she got a accident and have a wound on her's leg for a week ago."

"She is fine on the hos..."

"NO, She don't. Look listen, i heard the military are going to execute every patients in every hospitals, including her."

"What?!"

"Look, i know it sounds crazy. But please, come to the hospital."

"Alright then, I'm on my way."

Axel turn off call and drive fast he can.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **On the next chapter, you fans will meet Clementine and my another OC.**

 **So enjoy this chapter and please review if you want to.**

 **And follow this story so you can get a alert when the new chapters come out.**


	4. A New Day: The Woods

**Author** **Note: I do not own Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and the new OC belong to me**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

* * *

 **A New Day: The Woods**

 **Outside of** **Piedmont Fayette Hospital**

There was Military Camp close to the hospital, there was many bodies outside but it wasn't done with patients yet. Axel parking the car other side of hospital so the military can't even see it. He get out the car and look around to see if Chris is here somewhere. Then he see him in the window on the third floor. He opened the window to talk Axel.

Chris: "Axel, thanks you have coming to help me."

Axel: "No problem, are you with your sister?"

Chris: "No, not yet. The Doctors have already "sold" all patients from the first and the second floor to the military. She is on the third floor and the military will take the patients from that floor soon."

Axel: "Is this something problem to get her out this place?"

Chris: "It seems like the soldiers guarding whole of parking from these monsters, but there is whole many windows of this building, like the soldiers can through a person walking inside on the hallway. They gonna alarm if they see a non-soldier. And that is the only way to my sister's room."

"Take it easy, buddy. It seems like i have learned little about these monsters."

"Really, i thought you don't like science."

"Are you done now, i'm seriously now."

"Sorry"

"These monsters seems like they walk when them hear a sound like a gunshot and then they walk to where the sound came from."

"Okay"

"Some buildings like police stations and hospitals have a own power generator, if we turn off the power and then hospital is everything dark inside so we can sneak in easily."

"That sounds reasonable, but what if that any of soldiers is going to turn on power again, what then?"

"Well that is gonna be intense, if we have lucky when we are hallway there is windows are while power is on again. Then we have to smashing many of windows possible we can."

"Hold down there minute, are you telling me that we are going make the windows to a dinner bell for those monsters?"

"Exactly if we are discovered, once the windows are crushed in the pieces it make a noise for these monster and when monsters shows up to the hospital, mostly of the military are not giving attention to us because they are busy with the monsters to protect this place."

"But we can't do that because there are other innocent patients. They are not deserves this if they are trap with those monsters in this hospital."

"I didn't say we are here to save just your sister, we are going to save so many possible too.

"Okay then, i think you going to shut down the power while i going to my sister and the other patients, i tell them that they going help to smash some windows if the powers return."

"Alright then, tell them to meet in this place too."

Chris nodded and shut the window and walk to the hallway. As Axel trying to find a backdoor. When he found the backdoor but it was guard by a soldier.

Axel: "Shit, now what?"

When Axel start to think how he going get to the backdoor without be seen by the soldier. Then a walker shows up from nowhere in the woods and walk to the soldier.

The Backdoor Soldier: "Aw shit, can't ever end this mess now."

The soldier go from the backdoor to the cellar that generator are. He was fifteen meters from the backdoor and Axel sneaking carefully without noise. Axel grip the handle of the backdoor as the soldier has firing on Walker from his gun with a Sound damper, he opened quickly but gently and the door and then closes.

* * *

 **The Cellar of the Hospital**

Axel walking around in the dark hallway, it was so dark that can't even barely see but for him he see a power cable up on the wall. He follow that cable so he never be lost.

After almost a few minutes he found a room that there power generator are. He walking to close and look around where is something like a the main button or some lever to power on or off. Then he see a red lever in the power box.

Axel grip that lever.

Axel: "Here goes nothing."

He pull the lever down and all power have shut down in the Hospital.

* * *

 **The Third Floor of the Hospital**

Chris hide behind edge of wall and look the hallway where they windows are that the soldiers can see through it.

Chris: "Hurry up now, Axel."

Then the lamps on the roof shut down and everything gets dark inside of the hospital.

"Great work, you tough son of bitch."

Chris sneaking in at the hallway and opened a door of patient room.

"Hello?"

There was a man who have wound on his right arm.

The Patient: "Who the hell are you and why are you doing here?"

Chris: "Relax man, me and a friend of me are going to help you and other patients, because the military are going to execute you."

The Patient: "I knew it that was something with the doctors what they up to after the military shows up."

Chris: "There is no time to explain, i need you to help me to warn they other patients."

The Patient: "With my pleasure, kid."

Chris: "And wait a second, have you a brown hair teenager with with a ponytail hairstyle, she is 10 years old and have a wound on her left leg."

The Patient: "I have a bad memory about people's face in this hospital, but i know one who you talking about. Cath, was it?"

Chris: "Yes, she's my little sister. You know which room she is?"

The Patient: "I think it was between 181-190 on the left at farthest in the hall. Go there now, i handle the rest then you take care over there."

Chris: "Thanks and you better be hurry now before the power returns."

Chris starting to run on farthest in the hall and turned left as he see rooms with a nameplate on the wall. He looking and reading the nameplate to the next and to the next. Until the room 188 with nameplate that it says: Catherine Carver.

Chris: "There she is."

* * *

 **Back to the cellar under the Hospital**

Axel: "Okay then, time to..."

Axel was interrupted when he heard the door is opening. It was the soldier who guarding the backdoor and came to the generator to turn power up. Axel hiding somewhere from the power box. He grab a iron that there was among of other stuffs in a locker. When the soldier is going to turn back the power as Axel swing the iron and hit the solider's head. The soldier fell on the floor and fainted.

Axel: "I wouldn't do that if i were you."

Axel run out the outside then and get in a opened window on first floor. He see the soldiers walked past the corridor where he was hiding inside one of the patient rooms before walking up the stairs to the third floor. When he got to the third floor, he sees many patients around 50. He sees Chris together with a girl who can be 12 or 13 years. She has brown hair with a ponytail hairstyle.

Axel: "Great job, Chris. Hey Cath, how are you?"

Cath: "I fine, Dix. Thanks for you helping my bro to save me and the others."

Catherine usually call him "Dix" for shortening of his surname, Dixon.

Axel nodded and look at Chris.

Axel: "Let's get out of here befo..."

When Axel is going to finish the last word, the power turns back as they see the soldiers from the outside through the windows.

Chris: "Dammit! Everybody, throw some thing on the windows."

As Chris pick up a metal jar and throw it at the window but it didn't smash, just got a little crack.

The Patient: "It doesn't work in this way, these windows are so secure hard."

Chris and Axel are now screw up that its so pointless to break through it the windows, but Axel start to look the soldiers are prepare their weapons and aim at him and the others as he look around outside then he pick up his own pistol.

Chris: "Axel, the fuck are you doing?"

Axel: "EVERYBODY, DUCK AND THEN FOLLOW ME"

Everybody starting to duck meanwhile Axel aim his pistol against the windows and firing the pistol with a few shot. A window breaks into glass pieces, the gunshot scared soldiers as they start to firing back and they hit and break some few of windows. Axel starts to crawl on the floor to the stairs, the others crawled after him, some of them are long slow because of their wounded feet and arms.

When they got to the stairs, they heard some soldiers are coming up now.

Axel: "Fuck, they coming up!"

The Patient: "There is a downstairs over there to back of hospital."

Axel: "Great. It looks like the military has stop to try shooting at us because those monsters giving them busy right now."

They get to the door to the downstairs, they get down to the ground, there was a patient bus right next to the right from Axel's car. Patients went into the bus, the patient man are stand left and talk to the boys.

The Patient: "Hey, thank you for saving us, you there got almost us killed but that was smart. Stupid, but smart."

Axel: "Sorry for trouble, but it could be worst..."

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Someone yelling at the boys and the patient, it was the soldier who guarding the backdoor to the cellar as Axel aiming his pistol at him.

Axel: "Get back!"

Chris: "Cath, stay behind me."

The Soldier: "Who the fuck think you are doing?"

Axel: "You guys was going to execute patients with no reasons and no explanations."

The soldier glare at Axel then he saw patients in the bus. He pointing them with his gun as Axel got a panicked and firing his pistol at the soldier. BANG! The bullet hit on his face and fell down to the ground. Everyone just getting shocked about it and Axel too. The gunshot didn't just warn for those monster but the military too.

Axel: Oh shit, they found us! We have get out of here, right now!"

The Patient man: "Yeah, your right and thanks again."

Chris: "Come Cath!"

Axel, Chris and Cath went into Axel's car and drive away from the hospital as the patient bus did the same with theirs different destinations.

* * *

 **In the Car**

Axel driving too fast on the road.

Axel: "Fuck, this is so fucked!"

Chris: "Why did you shot that soldier, what the hell was that?!"

Axel: "I didn't mean to do it, look i just got panicked when he pointing on the patients."

Chris: "Panic is your excuse? You could have shoot his legs or something like a not to kill."

Cath: Guys, stop fighting. I think i see a car right behind us."

There was a military car who driving to fast to get the car. Chat who sitting on the backseat, duck down to watch out from gunshot.

Axel: "Oh shit, how'd the hell they catch up to us?"

The Soldiers from the military car start to shot the car.

Axel take his pistol and hand over to Chris as he have learned to wear a gun which belongs to his father.

Axel: "Here, take it and shot."

Chris take it no doubt that and leans out the window after having opened, he aims the gun at the military car and shoot. After a few shots, he managed to hit the car's right front tire which makes military vehicle running awry and crunched straight against a tree when it ran off the road.

Chris is getting shocked over that crashed.

Axel: "What was that, i didn't saw it on the back mirror. Chris, say something."

Chris: "They crashed. I'd think i must hit the tire of the car."

Axel: "No shit!"

Cath: "Are they coming more of them?"

Axel: "No, i don't think so, the rest of them are to busy to clean up this mess."

Cath: "Those "monsters" you mentioned, what are kind are they?"

Chris: "I don't know, i only saw them on the TV back in the high school and little more of them when i was went to the hospital."

Axel: "I think those things was people before. I saw one of my drug dealers friends came back he was shot at his he-"

Chris: "Axel!"

Axel: "Sorry, those monsters are trying to get us, people and eating us."

Cath: "That's sound sick."

Chris: "Yeah, i mean it's not like from any movies or sort of mythology."

Axel: "Whatever they are. We have to get our homes, to our families."

Chris: "Yeah, your right. I just can't believe it why the military going to kill wounded patients."

Axel: "Probably because of the virus, they believe it the virus comes from every hospitals, i think."

Cath: "Are we sick?"

Axel: "No, we are not."

Chris: "How can you be sure of that?"

Axel: "The Drug dealer that i mentioned had a bite on his arm, his friend told me he was attacked by one of these things. After he got shot and died, he came back as a one of those monsters."

Chris: "So it is the bite that how we turn to one of those things?"

Axel: "Probably."

* * *

 **Carvers House**

It's been over night and already at the clock four. Two Carvers and a Dixon stays in the Carvers house. The parents is out where to look the others of their family.

Axel: "Okay, i be right there after six, Therese."

Axel shot the call and put his phone in the pocket as he see Chris just seating on the chair. Cath have take a little nap in her room. Axel take a seat on a another chair next to Chris.

Axel: "Hey, are you okay?"

Chris didn't answer instead he pulled away his shirt from his shoulders, showing he was shot in his left shoulder.

Axel: "What the hell."

Chris: "It's happened back in the hospital, at windows. I didn't even notice but i felt just a little bit."

Axel: "My god, i'm so sorry i get you be shot."

Chris: "No, it's alright. It could be worst if you have never firing your pistol."

Axel: "I did it because to make a panic to the soldiers so they shooting at us while they hit and break some windows for us."

Chris: "Like that patient man told you that, it was stupid but still smart."

Axel and Chris laughing a little together about that comment. Then they are calm down.

Chris: "So how is going with that deal?"

Axel: "It doesn't matter anymore when this shit started plus the last person on my list have send a assassin to execute me and the other drug dealers, but the cops caught us. But then those things show up and i got away."

Chris: "So after this mess ending, we can go back now what it was before your mother's death."

Axel just look at Chris with glare when his friend mentioned about his mother.

Chris: "I'm sorry, i shouldn't..."

Axel: "It's okay, just i don't want hear about her now."

Chris: "Okay."

The boys just be quiet for a minute.

Chris: "I was kind a little lonely because once i got out and still see me as..."

Axel: "A week ago, there was a girl who have that eye just like yours but little different and makes me jealous because i wish have that eye to be like i am tough bastard. The girl was bullied by some of five teenagers. I defending her from them, i almost going to hit some more to their leader just like what i did to Amanda but i didn't. And i realized that your are not the only one who suffered like this all over the world."

Chris: "I guess you have some point there."

Axel: "Of course i have, but i realized there is some people like Amanda i'm afraid."

Chris: "I don't have much problem with her no more. I can handle myself."

Axel: "Yeah you do, but i guess Davie will still believe that you are what he calls you for last month ago."

When Chris would reply back, the boys heard someone or some screaming. It was the neighbors, when Axel and Chris got up from the chairs and looking out of the window. They see the military starting evacuate the people to nowhere. The Soldiers are going to the next the Carvers house.

Axel: "Oh shit, they're coming. I don't think we will get to my car."

Chris just looking down and thinking about that wounded on his left shoulder it makes him slowing for the escape, he doesn't want get his sister to be found by the soldiers. Not after the hospital.

Chris: "Axel, listing to me. You and Cath have to get out of here. I get them distraction."

Axel: "What the fuck are you saying? It's gonna be suicide if they see you like this with your wounded shoulder.

Chris just ignored him and go to Cath's room.

Chris: "Cath, put on your clothes and pack some stuff now, no more questions."

Axel: "Chris! I can't just left you behind, especially Cath wouldn't do it."

Chris: "I'm sorry, but i'm just going to slow you two down when we trying to escape from plus somebody must give them attention, that would be me i'm afraid."

Axel getting be little angry at Chris's idea but then he got some point there. Axel sinking his head down now and look at Chris now.

Axel: "Don't die."

Cath: "What the hell is going on?"

Chris: "Cath! Look sis, the soldiers is back and i don't know what's gonna happened when they see you. After the hospital, i can't let you go with the military. You have to go with Axel, you be safe with him and listen to him."

Cath starting to cry little as Chris did same

Cath: "NO, no. Why can't you just coming with us, please?"

Chris: "Because someone must stay here and giving them attention so they get not notice by you and Axel. Please Cath, just listing to me. You be fine with Axel. This is not gonna be farewell between us. We will meet again with our parents and our-..."

The military starting kicking the door.

Axel: "They are here! Come kid, we have to go now."

Axel grape Cath and run to the backdoor as Chris is prepared to talk and distract the soldier. Axel run as he care Cath and climbing over the fence of the yard and run into the woods.

* * *

 **On the Road**

Axel still running as he care Cath and then trough of the woods they came to the road. And Axel put Cath down to the ground.

Cath: "Why the hell are you thinking, we could have get out all of us three!"

Axel: "Cath, i know how you feel, me too. But that was Chris want, i wish i should be the one who stay back there but Chris couldn't because he couldn't carrying you."

Cath: "What do you mean he can't?"

Axel: "He got shot at his left shoulder back in the hospital, at the hallway."

Cath: "Oh my god, Chris."

Axel and Cath are standing in the road so quietly. But something came from nowhere and try to get Cath.

Axel: "Cath!"

The person was quite ugly because his skin was rotten and gray. His eyes were as white as milk-paint. He tried to take Cath but Axel came so fast and grip at all the person to the ground and hit his face but it seems that the person did not feel the pain of the fist and did not seem care about it. The person grasps a time axis and trying to bite him, but Axel fighting back by shaking him. Axel grabs a rock and smash the person's head and again and again. And then Axel stops when he see that person stops moving. He stands up.

Cath: "What the hell happened with him?"

Axel: "It was one of those monsters. I guess the only way to finish them to destroy the brain."

Cath: "Oh, i feel sick now. Well thanks you for saving me, Dix."

Axel: "Well your welco..."

Axel was interrupted because he sees a red pickup driving down the road as he steps on to the road and waves at the truck. The truck stops next to them and the driver gets out, which was a teenage boy dress in green button-up shirt and brown pants with short black hair, named Shawn Greene.

Shawn: "Hey, are you two need help?"

Axel: "Well if it doesn't bother you"

Shawn: "No, don't worry about it and i take it you there have took down one of those creepy-crawlies that have been showing up everywhere, right?

Cath: "Well, kind it."

Shawn: "Well, my name's Shawn. Shawn Greene."

Cath: "I'm Catherine Carver, but you can call me Cath."

Axel: "And i'm Axel Dixon. Listen, can you give us a lift, please. Cath have a wounded on her leg and it's almost healed but she need rest in a safe place."

Shawn: "Yeah, no problem. But your two are not sibling, right?"

Axel: "No, She's sister of my best friend, i promise him to look after her. We already left him behind because we can't let her be with the military. Look i can explain later, right."

Shawn: "Oh, okay, I get ya. Where're you guys headed?"

Axel: "To Macon there i live. But Cath need to relax her legs a day i think."

Shawn: "Well, I was actually heading back to my family's farm from Atlanta. If you want, I can-"

Axel: "Thank you, we appreciate it."

Shawn: "Okay, but I'm pretty sure that my dad, Hershel, won't let you guys stay there for long."

Cath: "Why not?"

Shawn: "Let's just say he has a thing about strangers overstaying their welcome on his farm."

Axel: "It's okay, we need stay just a night if your dad think is it alright."

Cath: "Uh guys?"

Axel and Shawn look at Cath and sees more of the undead people coming to the road from the woods behind Shaw's truck.

Axel: "Oh shit!"

Shawn: "I think now's a good time for us to get outta here."

Cath: "Your right."

Shawn, Axel and Cath hurry inside the truck; Shawn gets the engine on and drives them all away from the monsters.

* * *

 **In The Woods**

 **Back the crashed cop car**

Lee was now waking up from the accident he got into with the police officer. The last thing he heard before completely passing out was a couple of bangs and someone yelling, possibly for help.

Lee: "Ohh… ugh, ow! Shit."

He sits up, looks at his wrists and sees that the handcuffs were still on. Then he see his right leg wounded from car accident.

Lee: "Thirsty… Agh! Fuck! My leg."

He looks at the front of the car and there was nothing there except broken glass and blood. He turns around and sees the police officer lying on the ground out the window.

Lee: "Hey! Hey, officer! Are you all right? I'm still cuffed back here!

But the officer doesn't moved and Lee saw the blood trail that lead from the police car to the officer. Lee try to call out to the officer again.

Lee: "OFFICER?!...That doesn't look good. He wasn't ejected from the car."

And Lee is also curious why his shotgun was also on the ground.

Lee: "Why the hell did he have his gun out?"

Then begins Lee turn straight towards the car window and start kicking it, after four times, it was broken out. He begins to drag himself a bit to the window and begin to haul out and then fell to the ground. When he tried standing up, he ends up leaning against the wrecked cruiser due to the steep hill he was on. He moves alongside the car until he was on the other side, pushed himself off the cruiser. Lee then turns his attention to the police officer.

Lee: "Officer?"

He limps to him until he was standing over him. After examining the old cop again, the man came to the conclusion that he was dead.

Lee: "Goddamn…"

He sees a set of keys on the dead cop's belt, bends over and takes them. When he tried to unlock the cuffs, the key slipped out from his hand and fell next to the officer's face.

Lee: "Shit."

He bends over again and snatches the keys from the ground. He tries unlocking the cuffs again and manages to get one off and then other off. He drops the keys and rubs his wrist. But then, he notices the old cop twitch a little bit and moaning.

Lee: "Uh… officer?"

Suddenly, the police officer lunged for him, causing him to fall backwards and was terrified to see him abruptly come back to life.

Lee: "Ah, ah! Holy shit!"

The man started backing up to get away from the old cop. When he looked at his face, he saw that his eyes and skin were decayed, his mouth and clothes were bloody and was snarling as he was using his arms to crawl at Lee.

Lee: "What in the hell?!"

He keeps trying to get away from the monster until he backed all the way up to the side of the cruiser and was trapped.

Lee: "Get away from me!"

He sees the shotgun on his left, grabs it and try to shoot at the officer but it was empty. Then Lee see a shotgun shell on his right, he pick it up and tries to load it into the shotgun. But because his hands were trembling, the shell slips off and lands on the grass.

Lee: "Shit!"

He quickly picks it up again and manages to load it into the shotgun, pumps it ready and takes aim at the undead cop in front of him.

Lee: "Don't make me do this!"

But the officer still crawl towards Lee, as he pulled the trigger and shot the officer. It's blowing off half of its face and it finally stopped moving. Then Lee looks at the weapon in his hands for a moment, throws it to the side after shaking his head, and then looks at the corpse in front of him.

Lee: "Man… his skin is all rotten and he smells like shit. What the hell is this?"

He looks up and sees a mysterious figure up on the top of a hill from across the forest. He squints and makes it out to be a little girl. He call out to her.

Lee: "HELP! Go get someone! There- there's been a shooting!"

As Lee try get some attention to the little girl, she runs away.

But then, Lee hears rustling, looks around him and sees two more undead people coming after him. He brings himself onto his feet and tries to get away, but trips over the old cop's body in the process. He gets back up to his feet, and stumbles away from the monsters as fast as he could to get to the top of the hill. As he kept moving, he glances to the left and sees more of them coming after him. He wounded leg causes him trip and fall again. The zombie-looking people began surrounding him from all directions and Lee crawls up the hill to get away from them. He reaches the top of the hill, gets back on his feet and stumbles toward a wooden fence, which seemed to be his only chance of escape, he hops over the fence and falls backwards into a backyard.

 **To be c** **ontinued**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So now you fans can see, this chapter is Chris Carvers's last appearance on this story. But don't worry, he will be back in my other story "This is Survival". Plus he will be** **flashback later on this story sometimes. I will continued "This is Survival" after i done with episode 1 of this story.**

 **Catherine "Cath" Carver is my own OC.**

 **So enjoy this chapter.**

 **Read and please review if you want. And follow this story too if you want.**


	5. A New Day: In The Yard

**Author Note: I do not own Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Catherine "Cath" Carver belongs to me**

 **Sorry about this chapter because it is short but enjoy this.**

* * *

 **A New Day: In The Yard**

 **In the yard**

After Lee climbed over the fence and are in the yard, even he got away from these monsters. He still backs up away from the fence to the patio and then a few gunshots went off from a distance. The undead people lost interest of their prey on the other side of the fence and focus their attention on the noise that they heard. Lee once again gets on his feet and once he was sure they were all gone, he takes a deep breath in relief and looks around the backyard he was in for any sign of people for help.

Lee: "Hello? Anybody?"

He notices the tree house in the yard and calls out to it, hoping that someone was in there.

Lee: "Anybody up there?"

No answer from the tree house.

Lee: "Hello? Anybody in there?"

Still no answer. Lee thought it could be the girl the one he saw back in the woods .

Lee: "I thought I saw a little girl in the forest. Are you up there? I'm not one of those things… I guess it's empty."

He then turns his attention to the house and limps over to the patio and stands in front of the sliding glass door. He knocks on it a few times while saying.

Lee: "Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help!… Hello? There's something going on…"

Lee then decides to just go inside as he slides the door open, thankful that it was unlocked.

Lee: "Coming in. Don't shoot, okay?"

He walk into the house.

* * *

 **Across the Street**

Shawn driving on the street as Cath sitting next to him and middle of the truck while Axel sitting on right seat.

Shawn: "Oh shit."

He stop the truck because the street was blocked by some cars right front of. There is no way that the truck can pass through among cars.

Cath: "Can we move those cars away from the way?"

Axel: "I think we can, but it will take a little while. And who knows there is more of those monsters in this quarter."

Shawn: "I think we just need to move these two, that will enough to give the truck to get through it"

Axel, Cath and Shawn get out the truck and start to move cars away from the street.

* * *

 **In the House**

Lee walks inside the house, closes the door behind him and his leg started bothering him again.

Lee: "Ahh! Shit! Hello? I'm not an intruder… or one of them."

After looking around and seeing how big of a mess the place was.

Lee: "These people might need more help than I do. Furniture overturned, blood everywhere… Jesus."

Lee then decides to head inside the kitchen, but didn't notice the large pool of blood that was on the kitchen floor until he slipped on it and fell on his side, smearing half of his clothes in blood. He stands back up, wipes some of the blood off his hands on his shirt and enters the kitchen. He spots a cup of water by the window, takes it and chugs down all the water that was left in it. After setting the cup back down and wiping the water off his lips, he turns around and sees a note on the fridge.

Lee: "Hmm, "The Marsh House"… that's a Savannah area code. But, that's the type of note you'd leave a babysitter."

And then, he hears a beeping sound. When he decide go follow that sound, but then he got attention a fruit bowl, he decided to take some fruit but when he touched them, the fruit was not real.

Lee: "It's fake. Damn."

Lee heard that beeping and go to follow to a table where there beeping from. He sees an answering machine on a table with the number three blinking on it.

Lee: "Maybe there's something on there."

He thinks those messages can give him something about what the hell is going on. He pushes a button on it and the messages start playing as he standing and listen.

Voice Messenger: "Three new messages. Message one; left at 5:43 P.M."

Diana: "Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Uh, Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy at the hotel, so, we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough, so, we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise, we'll be back in time before the end of your spring break."

Voice Messenger: "Message two; left at 11:19 P.M."

Diana: "Oh, my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've gotta get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."

Voice Messenger: "Message three; left at 6:51 A.M."

Diana: "Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police! That's 9-1-1. We love you… we love you… we love y-"

The machine beeps as the message ended. Lee sees a family picture the table and picks it up. The picture showed a man, a woman and their little girl. He sets the picture upright on the table. Just then, he hears the voice of the little girl that lived in this house.

The Girl: "Daddy?"

Lee: "Huh?"

He walks into the kitchen again, thinking that was where he heard the voice. He looks around and sees a trail of blood leading from the crimson pool to the kitchen counter. He limps toward it, pulls a drawer open and finds a walkie-talkie inside it. He figures this is where the girl's voice came from and picks it up. He limps back to the glass door to see if he can find her outside while holding down the button and says to the girl.

Lee: "Hello?"

The Girl: "You need to be quiet."

Lee turns around and takes a step away from the door.

Lee: "I'm not a monster."

The Girl: "Good."

He looks out the door one last time before walking into the living room to find the young girl. He checks underneath the coffee table.

Lee: "What's your name?"

The Girl: "I'm Clementine. This is my house."

Lee: "Hi, Clementine. I'm Lee."

He still look around.

Lee: "How old are you?"

Clementine: "Eight."

Lee: "And you're all alone?

Clementine: "Yes. I don't know where anybody is. How old are you?"

Lee: "I'm, uh, 37."

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee: "Where are your parents?"

He heads back into the kitchen.

Clementine: "They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think, where the boats are."

Lee goes around the small pool again and looks out the window.

Lee: "Where are you?"

Clementine: "I'm outside in my tree house. They can't get in."

Lee: "That's smart."

Lee sees the little girl he's been talking to peeking out the wooden door with her own walkie-talkie in her hand and waves at him.

Clementine: "See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window."

Lee waves back at her with a small smile in response.

But then, she screams and retreats back inside the tree house. Lee turned around just in time to see an undead female looking monster trying to attack him. He grabs its shoulder and arm and tries to push this thing away from him. He shoves it straight into the stove and lies on the ground. As it started moving again, Lee tries to make a mad dash for the door, but he slips on the pool of blood again and bangs his head on the counter as he fell again. He laid on the floor, completely disoriented and his vision blurry and heard moaning and hands slapping on the floor. The undead female are getting closer him. He kicks at the undead and then stands up but the undead female grab his feet wish is making him falling on the floor again. He sits up and saw that it was reaching out to grab his shoulders, but he punches it right in the face and backs up to the glass door as Clementine came running in wearing a little white dress, a blue and white ball cap with the letter D on it and carrying a hammer as she opens the door. The undead female grab the feet and it tries to pin him down by getting on top of him. Lee pushed with all his might to get it off and uses his leg to kick it off him. It wouldn't stop coming.

Clementine: "Here!"

Lee turned around and saw the little girl handing him the hammer in her trembling hands. He quickly takes the hammer with one hand and was holding the monster back with another. He yells in rage as he hits it hard on its temple with the hammer to get it off him again and quickly pins it down with his bad knee. As painful as it felt, Lee wanted to be done with this thing. He bashes its face with the hammer, swings it across face, swings it again and bashes it into faces so hard, it actually got a little jammed in its skull and he yanks the hammer three times to get it out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter even it is short.**

 **Read and please review if you want. Follow this story if you want.**


	6. A New Day: Meeting Clementine

**Author's note: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **I forgot to tell you fans little more about my OC,**

 **Cath Carver Age: 10**

 **She is the youngest of Carver family and her real mother committed suicide and her stepmother and her father took care of her when she was five years old.**

 **I was creating her already for two years ago, 2015 when i had my account in a another site that there is only in Sweden, my home. There i was creating my first saga of crossover stories between Walking Dead TV-Series and Walking Dead Video Game with my first others OCs like Connor Drake,(that you can found the info about him and some other OCs on my profile.)**

 **My original idea was to create a daughter of Carver, she is going to help Connor, his friends and Luke to save Clementine, Kenny and the others in one of my stories of my first saga, but that idea was unfortunately scrapped because it would been a little too much Carver's blood in my first saga. But now I'm glad to have her in my second saga with my other OC, Axel and the other authors OCs.**

 **Well that was all, you will to know more about her in this story and the others of Dixon Saga.**

 **Please, i allow to you fans to follow this story.**

* * *

 **A New Day: Meeting Clementine**

 **In Clementine's House**

Its face of the undead Clementine's babysitter is now looked completely desecrated as blood spilled out from the head and Lee's clothes were now completely covered in blood after he bashed it with the hammer. Lee tosses the hammer away, gets on his feet and places his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath.

Lee: "Man… Hi there."

Clementine take a step back from the leaking blood and asks:

Clementine: "Did you kill it?"

Lee: "I think something else did. Before me, I think."

Clementine: "I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her."

Lee: "Two nights ago?"

Lee was little shocked when he learned that he was fainted over two nights by car accident.

Lee: "Yeah, that's probably what happened."

Lee bends down next to her.

Lee: "You've been… all by yourself through this?"

Clementine: "Yeah, I want my parents to come home now."

Lee though about those messages that it could be her parents didn't make it, but he doesn't want to make Clementine sad when she learned about it so he tells her something different.

Lee: "I think that might be a little while, you know?"

Clementine: "Oh."

Lee feel sorry about the girl right front of him, then he decide to look after her that she shouldn't never be alone again.

Lee: "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you until then."

Clementine nods at him and wonder what she and Lee should do now.

Clementine: "What should we do now?"

Lee: "We need to find help before it gets dark."

Clementine: "Yeah, it's not safe at night."

Lee rises and stands beside Clementine as she grasps his hand.

Lee: "Let's go. Stay close to me."

* * *

 **Outside of Clementine's house**

Lee and Clementine walk outside the house. While Lee was looking around to make sure nothing else was around, Clementine turned around to take one last look at the inside her house and slides the door close. She then runs off the patio while Lee followed after her, still feeling the pain in his leg. After walking down the steps, he looks to the right and sees two teenagers boys and a girl. that seemed to be a little older than Clementine on the other side of a gate. All three of them were trying to push a wrecked car off the road with no luck.

Shawn: "Aw maaan."

Cath: "God, this thing's never gonna move. Ouch, my leg!"

When Cath kick at the car.

Axel: "I told you to calm down with your wounded leg even it is almost healed, Cath and don't kick too loud, those monster can hear that sound if they're here i hope not."

Cath: "Sorry!"

Shawn: "This sucks."

Axel shook his head and look at Shawn and Cath with a not-giving-up face.

Axel: "Come on guys, we can't just give up like that. We have tried just over ten minutes."

When they trying to move the wrecked car, while Lee was stumbling toward the gate and decides that maybe these people can help them but when turn around and sees Clementine who walking up to him with a discomforting look on her face and bends down.

Lee: "What's the matter?"

Clementine: "Should I stay?"

Lee: "What?"

Clementine: "I don't wanna sleep in the tree house tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?"

Lee: "I won't leave you alone."

Her look on her face then changed to relief.

Clementine: "Let's go somewhere safe that's close, okay?"

Lee: "That's a good idea."

Clementine pushes the gate open for Lee as the older-looking girl approaches the man while throwing a piece of metal away, and Lee limps toward them.

Lee: "Hey, man!"

The three immediately turned and saw the man and small child moving towards them. But they saw Lee and sees how he walking because his wounded leg. They assume that he was another undead guy, as Axel pick up his Beretta M9 pistol and aim at Lee and puts his arm front of Cath while Shawn took a step back from Lee.

Shawn: "Holy shit!"

Axel: "Cath, stay behind me!"

Lee: "Whoa! We're not gonna hurt you. Please don't shoot."

Hearing him speak made them all realize that he was just another regular guy as Axel starting lowered his gun and put it into the pocket.

Axel: Oh god, i'm sorry. I thought that you both were those things."

Shawn: "Yeah, you two almost giving us the chomp.

Lee start to be curious if they know about what is going on now with all those monsters.

Lee: "Do you know what the hell this is?"

Shawn: "No idea. So you've seen them then?"

Shawn starts to look left direction and there was a undead guy lying on the sidewalk just off one of the cars as Lee is also looking too before look back at Shawn again.

Lee: "You could say that."

Shawn: I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

Axel: "It seems like you need some help too, especially with your leg."

Cath: "Are you okay?"

Lee looking his wounded leg and then he noticed that Cath have bandage on her leg.

Lee: "Yeah, more or less, but i would asks same you too."

Axel: "You don't need worry about her, it's almost healed but she need take relax once we moved away that car. Anyway, I'm Axel and this here's Catherine but call her Cath. And you?"

Lee: "Lee. This is Clementine."

Cath gave Clementine a small wave and a smile.

Cath: "Hey."

Clementine responded with a smile and wave of her own while standing behind Lee.

Axel: "I hate to interrupted of this welcoming but we shouldn't be out in the open like this."

Shawn: "Yeah, you're right. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there."

Lee: "I'm not her dad. I'm… just some guy."

Shawn: "Some guy?

Lee: "Yeah."

Shawn: "She's alone?"

Axel: "Huh, seems like you and i are kind a the same boat."

Lee: "What? What're you talking about?"

Axel: "I'm look after Cath too, like you to the girl but i'm not some guy except Cath's big brother's best friend."

Lee: "Oh, what happened to your brother?"

Cath start to be quiet and Axel lower his head.

Axel: "We talk to this later if we gonna stuck us together for long."

Lee: "Huh okay."

Shawn: "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake."

Lee nods and turns to Clementine.

Lee: "What do you wanna do?"

Clementine: "I…"

She shook her head a little, looks at her house again and then back at Lee as she was about answer him. But then, they all hear groaning and see more monsters coming after them.

Shawn: "Oh, shit! Here they come again! We need to leave now!"

Axel pick up his gun again and aim those undead guys.

Axel: "I can hold those monsters from us but i haven't much ammunition left, just moved that car fast."

Shawn: "Okay, come here, Lee. Let's move it."

Lee nods at Shawn and they try with their combined effort to push the car off the road before the undead people could reach them as Axel shoot to those things, he hit some of them but the gunshots bring more of them who came from every houses. Clementine and Cath joined in shortly after and before long, the path was cleared and everyone ran to the red pickup truck.

Axel: "You girls get in, while me and Lee get into the back of the tuck."

Clementine and Cath get in the truck as Shawn did to in his driver seat, Axel jump in the back of the truck. Lee trying get up too but hauls a little slow because of his injured leg, Axel grip Lee's hand and pulls him up to the back of the truck.

Axel: "Hurry Shawn, they getting closer."

Shawn starts the engine, slams on the gas pedal and drives high speed away from the monsters. Then Axel talk to Lee.

Axel: "For "just some guy", it seems like you saved a bunch of lives today."

Lee: "Yeah, but couldn't do it without like a "Big brother's best friend"."

Shawn drives over two police barriers while making a sharp right turn and now on the road.

Axel: "So Lee, where are you and the little girl going then after the farm?"

Lee: "To Macon, i think."

Axel: "Really, why there?"

Lee: "It is obviously?"

Axel: "Me and Cath are going there too, i live there."

Lee: "Oh, that's common goal."

Axel: "I guess we are stuck together for now while if that's okay."

Lee: "I guess unless you are not like a, you know someone wearing a gun like a criminal."

Axel: "Oh no, that's my father's gun. I took it because i was kind a have trouble sometimes, he was a soldier until become a mechanic at Robin Air Force Base but still own few guns."

Lee: "Okay, you look good to me."

Axel: "Thanks, i guess we introduce us one more time."

Axel held out his hand straight to Lee.

Axel: "Axel Dixon, you can call me Dix or Dixon like my friends does."

Lee was going to shakes the hand but he was little worried if Axel know about the murder of senator by a teacher. But he took that chance to say his full name.

Lee: "Lee Everett."

As Lee take Axel's hand with his own and they shaking. As Axel getting little interesting over Lee's surname

Axel: "Everett, huh? Are you working on Everett Pharmacy Drugstore in Macon?"

Lee is getting be worry about now but not even act like that and it seems he have to answer about that question.

Lee: "No, but that's my family's business, my parents and my little brother works there."

Axel: "Oh i hope they alright. They're always nice to my family when my stepmother buy some medicine there. What do you work?"

Lee: "I work as a history teacher on Universal of Georgia."

Axel: "That's a good occupation."

Lee: "Thanks and how old are you?"

Axel: "I'm 15 years old."

"Wow and you wearing a gun already?"

"More than pistol, i always go to hunt with my dad every season."

"I guess you are really a tough teenager."

"I'm also a tough bastard if you ask me."

Shawn driving now at the road into the woods.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.**

 **Read and review, follow this story too.^^**


	7. A New Day: Hershel's Farm

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

* * *

 **A New Day: Hershel's Farm**

 **On the way to the farm.**

On the trip to the farm it will be night and quiet after the undead people on Clementine home.

Lee and Axel were relaxing in the back of Shawn's pickup. The girls are in the car with Shawn running. Cath looking at the little girl with a curious look. She wonders if it is why she was alone in her own home until Lee found her.

Cath. "So Clementine, how is it that you were alone before Lee found you?"

Clementine looks back to her with a little shy looking but happy.

Clem: "My parents left me with a babysitter, they are on vacation in Savannah or was that they would come home two days ago when the monster shows up.".

Cath start feeling sorry for this little girl if she sadly history.

Cath: "Oh my God, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Clem: "It's okay, I got a walkie-talkie so, they will call me back soon, I hope."

Cath give her a little doubtful and sad look that Clem's parents could not make it in Savannah, but then she remembers her brother Chris that he probably take or run by the military. She starts sinking her face with a sad face.

Clem: "Are you okay?"

Cath: "I'm fine, I just worry about my big brother and my family too."

Clem. "What happened to them and how you are stuck with that boy, Axel Right Is he a friend of your brother that he mentioned?"

Cath: "Yes, he's my parents were looking for the rest of our family, I think the military is to evacuate all people from their homes, including our family home My brother injured his shoulder that he was shot ..."

Shawn just starting to look at the girls and getting to curious about Cath's story while he was still running.

Shawn: "Why was your brother shot?"

Cath: "The military would carry out all the patients from the hospital where I was there because of my leg and I was one of the military's list of the executions My brother, Chris, and Axel save me and the other patient who was. In the hospital before the military would executions. military has already rest of. My brother was shot on the run from the hospital. "

Shawn is shocked after heard of the military horrible things to the patients.

Shawn: "What? Oh God, it was ..."

Clem: "It was so horrible."

Cath: "It was, and still is, because it was only in the hospital except everyone else in this country that I heard."

Cath, Clem and Shawn still talking in the truck while Axel talking to Lee about the hospital also because they are still sitting on the back of the truck.

Lee: "Jesus Christ, why the hell did they do that to those poor patients?"

Axel: "I'm not really sure, but it can be a virus like the man on the radio mentioned."

Lee: "Why do you mean?"

Axel: "I saw one of my acquaintances who he got the bite, and after he was shot it near the head of a police officer, he came back as one of the things."

Lee: ". So you say that a bit is how we turned back to these monsters'

Axel: "Exactly, and I think it is the brain that have to slug it to ensure that these things will never move again."

Lee get to be upset and remember how he bashed the poor undead teen girl back in the Clementine house.

As they now see a farm a little far away on the road. After a few seconds, Shawn makes a right turn, drive through a road of crops and they arrived at his family's farm. He parks his truck at a blue truck that was right next to the fence, Lee and Axel jump from the back while Shawn and girls coming out of the truck.

Lee: ". Hey, thanks for the ride, Shawn"

Shawn: "No sweat, man."

Cath start looking around the farm.

Cath: "So this is your family's farm?"

Shawn: "Yep .. been here long before I was born, more than a hundred years"

Axel: "I guess this farm is your family's pride."

Shawn: "Yeah, it is."

Cath: "Whoa, this place looks really nice, never been on a farm before."

Shawn: "Really? Thank you!"

Axel: "Well, farms are not one of my things, but never knew that there is peace here."

And then came an old man walking outside from the yard, dressed in a green outfit farmer with a beard, named Hershel Greene.

Hershel: "Thank God you're okay."

Shawn walks up to his father and they give each other a hug.

Shawn: "I was worried that it would be bad here too."

Hershel. "Has been quiet as usual these past few days Ol 'Breckon down the road going to the mare's gone lame, but it's not something new."

Shawn: "Dad, listen, I hope you do not mind, but ..."

The old farmer noticed new people on his farm.

Hershel: "You have brought a few guests."

Lee: "Your boy is a lifesaver."

Hershel: "Glad he could be of help to someone."

Axel: ". Same here. Look, we're not disturbing you much, but we need some place where we can rest only for a night."

Hershel: "Good only for tonight .."

Hershel take a look at Lee and Clementine.

Hershel: "So it's just you and your daughter then?"

Shawn: "Oh, not his daughter, he is ... well ... a guy who found her alone."

Hershel: "Honey, do you know this man?"

Clementine: "Yes."

Hershel. "Okay then"

Then Hershel look also at Axel and Chris.

Hershel: "You two are not brother and sister, it is."

Axel: ". No, I'm just her older brother's best friend, I promise him to take care of her."

Hershel: "Is that so?"

Axel give a glare to Hershel.

Axel: "Yeah, I hope you do not think that you thinking the same thing to Lee."

Hershel give a glare back to Axel, but he gives a calm face to him because he did not want to discuss it.

Hershel: "Okay then."

Hershel notice that Lee's injured leg and Cath's bandage on the leg.

Hershel: "It looks like you two hurt your leg looks pretty bad in there."

Axel: "Oh, it's not worry about Cath legs, its almost healed, I guess Lee bones are the worst .."

Lee. "Ah, yes, it does not do so well."

Hershel: "I can help you, Shawn, drive on in and check on your sister you, take a seat on the porch and I'll go see what I have ..."

Shawn and Hershel go in their home while Lee took a seat on a bench on the porch. Axel takes place on a bale of hay that was next to the porch while Cath and Clementine standing at the front door as Hershel comes back out with some bandages and gets to work on Lee's legs.

Hershel: "Let's take a look ... Yes, it is swollen to hell."

Lee: "It HURTS like hell."

Hershel: "I bet it does."

Hershel: "What did you say your name was?"

Lee knew that he never mentioned it before, but he answers honestly.

Lee: "It's Lee."

Hershel. "Nice to meet you, Lee, I Hershel Greene And what's your name, boy.?"

Axel: "Axel Dixon."

Hershel "Right, now still it may sting a little."

Hershel Lee began wrapping the leg with a bandage because it gives pain Lee and he winces.

Hershel: "How'd this happen?"

Lee gets a bit worried to answer that question because he did not want to talk about his past. But he just gives some details.

Lee: "Car accident."

Hershel: "? That so? Where were you headed, before the car accident?"

Lee: "I was getting out of Atlanta."

Hershel "The news says stop."

Axel: "I did the same thing, I was focused on my job."

Lee: "We met a guy One of the things that you have heard about, on the road .."

Hershel: "Who was with you, the girl?"

Lee: "I was with a police officer, he gave me a ride .."

Hershel: "Awful nice of him."

Lee: "I am a very nice guy."

When Axel hear that the car accident with a police officer, he start to remember two days ago that it was a police car that crashes off the road from Atlanta. But he was not sure if it was the same as Lee was in there.

Hershel: "The house is full with my We got another shift family of three sleep in the barn, you girls and your friend here are welcome to rest there when we're done here ..."

He stops working at Lee's wounds in a minute to meet the little girls behind him.

Hershel: "I did not catch your name, little ladies."

Clementine "Clem-Clementine."

Cath: "Catherine, but you can call me Cath."

Hershel: "Can not imagine what you have gone through, Clementine and Cath."

Lee: "I look after Clementine until we find his parents."

Hershel: "And I know you mentioned you promised Cath brother to take care of her and until it, Axel?"

Axel: ". Uh, yes I-..."

Shawn came back outside to talk to his father that interrupts Axel.

Shawn. "Dad, I think, first in the morning, we must reinforce the fence around the yard."

Hershel: "It does not seem necessary."

As Lee gives a doubtful glance toward Shawn.

Axel: "Why not?"

Hershel: "Because no matter what you saw out there, it should not happen here."

Shawn: "I do not know what you saw on the TV or heard on the radio, but there is some serious ... shit hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet .."

Lee: "Your son's right. You're gonna wanna fortify this place."

Axel: "Yeah man, it doesn't mean that these monsters out there is banished from this place."

Hershel: "Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn."

Shawn: "Dad, I'm serious! Lee come on. Tell him what you saw out there, man!"

Lee: "Teenage girl with her guts spilled out on the floor, stand up from the dead and tried to bite me."

Cath: "Whoa, that sounds disgusting."

Axel: "I think we should move on now, it has just begun and will not be the last of this shit later."

Hershel: "Well, what do you think you should we have lots of chores as it is ..

Shawn: "Lee, Axel and those folks in the barn can help in the morning we have to do it, really .."

Hershel: "I already said okay."

Shawn goes back into the house as Hershel completed its work on Lee's legs.

Hershel: "Well, I'm done here should start to feel better in the morning.".

Lee: "Thank you."

As Hershel stand up and turn around towards Cath. He walking to her.

Hershel: "Let's see your leg."

Axel: "You know what you doing, i mean you are a doctor?"

Hershel: "I am a veterinarian, but i know how i doing. My other son got shot on his leg for long time before."

As Hershel bent down and rolls of bands from Cath's legs, and check on it if the wound is gone.

Hershel: "It seems like the wound is almost gone, but you need take a relax a couple days with your leg."

Cath: "Thanks, Mr Hershel."

Hershel nods and still look at her leg.

Hershel: "How'd this happened?"

Cath: "I feel on the floor, there was a plank with spike and my leg land on it and stick trough it for 1 and a half weeks ago."

Clementine: "Sounds really hurts."

Cath: "Well, you doesn't really have to worry about it, i'm fine for now and so you all too."

Clementine smile as Hershel stand up and turned around back to Lee.

Hershel: "If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection."

Lee: "What do we do then?"

Hershel: "We'll probably just have to shoot you."

Lee had gone wide-eyed as everyone looked at Hershel, hoping that he wasn't serious. But it doesn't seem like Hershel is really seriously.

Hershel: "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine."

Lee: "Okay, that'd be preferable."

Hershel: "There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing y'all bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?"

Lee: "Towards Macon, I suppose."

Hershel nods at him and walks back inside the house after looking Cath and Clementine again.

Lee: "Well then i guess we take a sleeping for now."

Axel: "Yeah, you right."

Axel walks ahead to the big red barn that was on the right of the farmhouse with Lee and Clementine following behind him. Cath caught up to him.

Cath: "Hey, Dix. You think Lee and Clementine should go with us, You know, for safety in numbers?"

Axel: "Actually, Lee planning about headed to Macon because his family is there from, just like mine own too, i hope. So yes, they are with us for now."

Cath give a smile and happy face to Axel.

Cath: "Okay, cool."

Axel: "Wait Cath. Lee, me and Cath are just gonna have private talk. So you and Clementine can go in the barn first."

Lee: "Okay then, good night you two and thanks again you helped us back there."

Axel: "You too."

Clem: "Good night Cath and Axel."

Cath: "Have a good sleep."

Lee and Clementine getting in the barn as Axel and Cath stay outside to talk."

Axel: "Listen up, Cath. There some one thing you never tell anyone including Lee and the girl too."

Cath: "Okay, what is that about?"

Axel: "You don't tell anyone about my drug business or any my other mistakes from the past, you understand. I don't want it to people who gonna trust me to turn misunderstanding about me later if they know it. You understand?"

Cath: "Yes sir, "I understand". But what if someone gonna found out about you?"

Axel: "No one won't, alright."

Cath: "Okay then."

Axel: "Let's get in and sleep now."

Cath: "Yeah, damn i'm so tired."

Axel and Cath getting in the barn to sleep.

* * *

 **In the barn when Lee and getting in and settling on their blankets while Axel and Cath talking on the outside.**

Clementine: "It smells like…"

Lee: "Manure."

Clementine: "Manure? Like, when a horse plops?"

Lee: "Just like that."

Clem nods at him, but then her face wavers as she starts thinking about her family again.

Clementine: "I miss my Mom and Dad."

Lee: "I bet, Clem."

Clementine: "How far is Savannah?"

Lee: "Pretty far."

Clementine: "Oh, okay."

Lee watched Clementine fall asleep and eventually dozes off himself. As Axel and Cath get in the barn and sees those two sleeping. Axel and Cath heading to their own blankets wish there are on the left side of the barn.

Later that now, Lee was dreaming a woman voice and then hear a glass breaking as that woman screaming. Lee shot up from the sleeping bag, breathing heavily and realized that he had only been dreaming as he looks around and saw everyone around him still resting peacefully. He lays back down and falls back to sleep and hoping never have that nightmare again.

* * *

 **Next morning**

Axel have woke up and see Cath and the others who still sleeping. He stand up and stretches out his arms while yawning out and go out of the barn. He looks around and it was nice sunny weather today, does not look like anyone one of them dead people have not been here, than he thought the last word. And he see a blue truck over there from the barn, i front of the house. He walk to the blue truck and take a little closer at it and he realized that is not Shawn's truck. Then he heard some voices from behind him, it sound like a little boy and a woman. He turned around and see a boy who look little older than Clementine but younger than Cath. He see a woman with a blonde hair who is next of to the boy, the woman is probably his mother. Then there was a man with a mustache and wear a red ball cap over his mullet. Those family must be who Shawn mentioned last night. Axel decide to go and talk with them.

The Duck: "Mom! Dad! Hurry up! I want to do something fun."

As that boy talking to his parents, they notice Axel who came right to them.

Axel: "Hello there, you guys must be the family who stay here for a night as Shawn mentioned."

The Man with a mustache: "Yeah and i guess you and your sister in the barn with other those two who did same thing."

Axel: "Eh, i'm not her brother, just a friend of her older brother. Name's Axel, Axel Dixon."

The Man with a mustache: "I'm Kenny, this is my wife, Katjaa. And this is our boy, Junior but call him Duck."

Axel giving a doubtful glance towards Duck before he look back at Kenny.

Axel: "Where do parents name their kids Duck?

Kenny: "We're from Fort Lauderdale. Everything about his name doesn't bother him."

Axel: "I see, not even like a dodging or quacking?."

Kenny: "Quacking."

Duck: "DAAAAD!"

Axel: "Sorry kid, its my fault who brought up this stupid joke but don't disturb-..."

Axel was interrupted when he notice Cath came out from the barn who have wake up already and yawns now."

Cath: "What's all this yelling about... Oh Hey there."

Katjaa: "Hey, i'm sorry for our boy who yelling out and wake you, sweetie."

Axel: "I already told you, it was i who brought up this but forget it now. Everyone this is Catherine but you call her Cath"

Cath: "Hi there."

Cath give a smile to Kenny and his family as they did same.

Axel: "And this is Kenny, Katjaa and their son, Duck."

Kenny: "Hey there."

Katjaa: "It's so nice to meet you, Cath."

Duck: "Hi, Cath."

Axel: "So where are you all heading to?"

Kenny: "We trying get to our home in Florida, but those things whatever they are on our way. But Hershel mentioned to us earlier that you two and that man with a girl in the barn are heading to Macon, right."

Axel: "That's right, me and my family lives and is there, i hope."

Kenny: "I'm sorry to hear that for separate form them, but Macon is on the way so it would be nice if you and your friend can have a ride with us and help together to make sure those freaks will never get us."

After heard from Kenny's word, Cath get a happy face.

Cath: "Really, thank you. What do you think, Dix?"

Axel was so surprised about Kenny's offer to get Macon by the ride. It would be fast to get his family, but then he think about Lee and Clementine now. Lee have planning to get Macon too, but Axel want him know the offer too.

Axel: "I would say yes, but let's see what the others in the barn to say what they would like."

Kenny: "Ah, gotta consult the companions. I understand."

As they heard from groan from the girl in the barn.

* * *

 **In the barn**

Lee had woken up from his sleeping, then he see Kenny who was right front of him.

Kenny: "Hey, get up."

Lee yawns as he gets out of the sleeping bag he was sleeping in and sees Clementine already up and scratching her arm.

Clementine: "Ah, I'm itchy."

Kenny: "Well, you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair."

Clementine gasps and searched her frizzy hair for spiders.

Kenny: "But, I bet your daddy scared them all away, huh?"

Lee: "I'm not her dad. Name's Lee."

Kenny: "I'm Kenny. Already met Axel and Cath outside."

Duck comes running up to the front of the barn, calling out to his father.

Duck: "Dad, we're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!"

The boy runs off to the Greene house.

Kenny: "We better get going or we won't hear the end of it."

Clementine grabs on to Lee's hand as they follow Kenny out of the barn.

Kenny: "That's my boy, Ken Jr. We call him Duck, though."

Lee: "Duck?"

Kenny: "Yeah. Nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, you know."

Lee: "That's a valuable trait, lately."

Kenny: "No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers."

Duck: "Daaad!"

Axel: "Dumb as a bag of hammers, did you say something."

Axel was right behind them and give a doubtful smile towards Kenny as they surprised of him.

Kenny: "Well, he makes up for it with enthusiasm. If you know what i mean."

Axel and Lee nods at Kenny as they heading to Kenny's family who talking with Cath.

Kenny: "Word is you were on your way to Macon."

Lee: "My family's from there."

Kenny: "Well, Macon's on the way, but personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to."

Lee: "Sure, we'll tag along."

Axel: "I guess we are seven for now."

Kenny: "It's a plan, then. Honey, Duck, this is Lee. And, uh, what's the girl's name?"

Lee: "Clementine."

Kenny: "Clementine."

Katjaa: "That is a very pretty name."

Clementine: "Thanks."

Shawn came up from the side of the house to Axel and the others.

Shawn: "Well, we should get to work. We all seen what those things can do out there, so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

Duck: "I wanna build a fence!"

Shawn: "Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break."

Duck: "On a tractor? Cool!"

Shawn: "Duck and I will hop to it."

Shawn walks away with Duck right behind him to reinforce the farm's fence. Kenny walks towards his blue truck and the two girls take a seat beside Katjaa.

Katjaa: "I can keep an eye on the girls here on the porch. We can visit."

Axel: "Thank you. I be right back."

Lee and Axel walk together to Kenny who check on the motor of his truck.

Lee: "Hey, there, uh, Kenny. Need any help?"

Kenny: "Naw, I think I got it."

Axel: "Okay, but you can ask me for help to fix your truck because my dad had teach me how to fix a vehicle."

Kenny: "Well thanks, but it will not take longer for this. My own old man teach me too, even he was a mean son of bitch but taught me respect."

Axel: "Sounds like we have a same dad but my own is little nice and loyal man. Sometimes he have a fight and that was some reasons why he's disbanded from military and become mechanic on RAFB, but we are still happy family and i hope they are fine."

Kenny give a smile towards Axel as Lee did too. They give a little sorry face about Axel's family that he wasn't with them when this mess shows up.

Kenny: "Do you two need any help?"

Axel: "Excuse me?"

Lee: "What do you mean?"

Kenny: "I mean, in taking care of those girls you got with ya. You two know what you're doing?"

Axel: "Well i have a younger sister who is in almost Cath's same age, but i know how what i know doing as a big brother. What about you Lee, you've kids your own?"

Lee: "Nah, nah. No... no kids."

Kenny: "Woulda liked one then."

Lee: "You know."

Axel starting learning little about Lee and his family.

Lee: "How's your son doing?"

Kenny: "Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds, and… Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's, but… we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

Axel: "So, what's your family's plan?"

Kenny: "Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots and the National Guard will do its thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess."

Lee: "You've got a boat?"

Kenny: "I'm a commercial fisherman. Catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat's not that bad."

Lee: "All right. See ya."

Lee and Axel walks over to Katjaa, Clementine and Cath as they were talking amongst themselves.

Katjaa: "Your families must be one of best you've."

Clem: "Thanks."

Cath: "Well, someones of my family is complicated like my oldest sister is too bossy, but still love her and my dad is kind a man who never believe on his own son or daughter when they had a trouble. Only my stepmother, my other sister and my favorite brother well my only brother are those who is closest to me."

Clem: "What about your mother?"

Cath's face become little sad and lowers her head.

Katjaa: "Clementine, i don't think we do need to know about her real mother."

Cath lifted his head with a normal face and looking back towards Clem and Katjaa.

Cath: "My mother is dead. She committed suicide when i was five years old."

Clementine and Katjaa getting shocked and feel sorry for Cath.

Clem: "God, i'm so sorry. I shouldn't ask you about it."

Katjaa: "Oh god."

Cath: "It's okay, I get over it after when I was seven."

Katjaa: "How could she left you behind?"

Cath: "I don't know and i do not want to know why."

Lee: "Hey there, girls."

Axel: "Hello there."

Katjaa: "Hi."

Lee: "You having a nice time with Katjaa and Cath, Clementine?"

Clementine: "Yeah."

Cath: "How's your leg doing, Lee?"

Lee: "Well, it's feeling a lot better than it was yesterday. And how's yours?"

Cath: "It feels fine, Thanks to Mr Hershel so i don't feel any pain from my leg."

Axel: "That's good. You three look fine after yesterday."

Katjaa: "I think we're doing just fine."

Cath: "Clementine was actually telling us about her first grade."

Lee: "Oh, uh, how's that?"

Clementine: "It's easy."

Axel: "Well, yeah."

Axel was little disinterestedly about the first grade because it was always easy for himself when he was in Clementine's age years ago. He got a glare from Katjaa, he notice and then he quickly rephrased his words.

Axel: "So, you're good?"

Clementine nods at him to answer.

Katjaa: "Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?"

Cath: "Yeah, it is."

Lee: "So, uh, what do you do when corpses aren't walking around?"

Katjaa: "I'm a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale, like Hershel here, except more with cats and dogs and not horses. What is it that you do, Lee?

Lee: "I used to teach up at the University of Georgia."

Cath: "Oh, a college teacher, huh? Which study?"

Lee: "History."

Cath: "Cool, i like to study in history."

Katjaa: "How about you, Axel? Which grade are you in?"

Axel are going to lie about his past because he wasn't sure if they were not ready to know about two years ago and the drugs."

Axel: "9th grade, but I always go hunting with my dad in the fall every year since I was already seven years old."

Katjaa: "We need to hope that we can go back to our jobs and lives soon, guys; back to normal. It can't stay like this."

Lee: "Yeah, my mistake."

Katjaa: "We'll all be home soon."

Axel: "How did you handle getting through the city?"

Katjaa: "Kenny just drove. We passed by so many people that needed help, and… we just, passed people. Over some, and just… just-"

Axel: "It's okay, it's fine. My dad would do that too, i mean you can't save all that what him to say me. But at least you should try."

Katjaa: "I want to go home tomorrow, but even then, I can't take away the things we, the things Duck, went through. Don't you want to go back to the moment before you knew about all this?"

Axel: "This could all be providence, you know."

Cath: "What do you mean by that "providence"."

Lee: "What Axel trying to say that you just never realize when something is happening to you, what you're being given; maybe this'll all work out."

Katjaa: "Your optimism is… refreshing. New. These past couple of days, at least."

Axel: "Thanks Katjaa and your welcome."

Katjaa: "You too, Axel."

Kenny: "Dammit! Hey kid, i think i need your help now."

Axel: "Sure, Kenny. I'm on my way."

Axel walk back and help Kenny to fix his truck.

Lee: "Back in a bit."

Katjaa: "Okay, Lee."

Lee decides to check on Shawn and Duck to see how their fence building was coming along. He heads over to Duck as he was sitting on the tractor, pretending that he was driving it while Shawn was hammering a few nails on some plywood.

Lee: "How you doing, Duck?"

Duck: "Good. I'm gonna drive the tractor. I'm the foreman! Lift with you back, Shawn!"

Shawn: "Hey, Lee."

Lee: "Hey. Need a hand?"

Shawn: "That'd be great. If you can cut those two-by's to length, that'd sure speed things up."

Lee picks up a saw that was on the board and starts sawing it in half.

Shawn: "My dad doesn't know how bad it is."

Lee: "No, he doesn't."

Shawn: "I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face."

Lee: "Damn."

Shawn: "He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."

Lee: "They don't fall like you think."

Shawn: "Did you have to do it?"

Lee: "Do what?"

He cuts the board all the way in half and sets up another one to saw.

Shawn: "Kill. Had you have to off one yet?"

Lee: "Oh. Uh…i bashed a poor girl's brains in."

Shawn: "Whoa, I couldn't do that. I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there."

Lee finishes another board and starts on another.

Shawn: "How about yours? How's your family?"

Lee: "My brother and parents are in Macon, I hope."

Shawn: "Oh man, I hope so, too. Maybe it's not too bad there."

Another board was cut and before Lee got started on another one,

Shawn: "That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks."

Lee places the saw on the board and stands beside Shawn.

Lee: "And Shawn, thanks again for the ride."

Shawn: "No problem, Lee. Couldn't leave any of you guys behind. Anyway, when you see my dad around, he may want some help in the barn."

Lee spots Hershel going into his barn with a pitchfork and sees Axel who helped Kenny to fix the truck follow the old farmer. He turned around and waved Lee to come here to talk with Hershel. Lee heads over to the barn. When he get in the barn and sees Axel look at the old farmer as he was shoveling some hay with a pitchfork until they noticed Lee was inside.

Axel: "Hey Lee."

Lee: "Hey, did you and Kenny fixed his truck?"

Axel: "Yeah, it should be done in a few minutes right now."

Hershel take a look at Lee and Axel and still keep shoveling some hay."

Hershel: "How'd you get out of Atlanta?"

Lee: "I got a ride and then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy, Axel and Cath found me."

Axel: "Yeah, the Military was going to evacuate the people, Cath's big brother, well he stay behind and distracted the soldiers so they couldn't get me and Cath when we run into the woods, then we end up on the road there Shawn meet us.

Hershel: "Hmm. Well you two are no worse for wear."

Lee: "This farm's a nice plot of land."

Hershel: "Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would've told you that you were full of crap. Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?"

Axel: "Makes double for me, yeah."

Lee: "Was brought up to, yes."

Hershel: "Where's your family now, you guys? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?"

Lee: "My parents are in Macon, with my brother."

Axel: "My dad and my stepmother is with my baby brother in Macon too. My little sister lives with her own mom, somewhere outside of Atlanta."

Hershel: "Well, I hope they're all right. But now Lee, you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled up on her?"

Lee: "I was being attacked and she came to my rescue."

Hershel: "Hmmph."

Hershel jams the pitchfork into the hay and walks up to Lee and Axel.

Hershel: "And what is your mind over that girl, and especially her older brother?"

Axel started to glare towards Hershel.

Axel: "What do you mean by that?"

Hershel: "Can I give you both a piece of advice then?"

Lee raises his eyebrow and answers for them both.

Lee: "What is it?"

Hershel: "I don't know who you are or what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities, or they get worse before they do. You're gonna have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're gonna make it. And if those same people begin to questioning yours, you're gonna be in trouble. But, at least you have the common decency to listen to a man giving you advice."

Before Axel is going to answer back, they hear someone screaming outside.

Lee: "What the-?"

Lee and Axel run out of the barn.

Hershel: "Go, i get my gun.!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Well i hope you fans enjoy this long chapter.**

 **Next chapter is coming soon with my choice about Save Duck or Shawn. What do you fans think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

 **Please, reviews and follow this story. ^^**


	8. A New Day: Shawn or Duck

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Alright, this time in this chapter that i written in a** **different way now.**

* * *

 **On the fence of the farm**

Lee and Axel run to follow after the screaming where it came from the fence with the tractor, the one that Duck is sitting on. Katjaa coming out of the Greene house through the front door as Lee and Axel rushing right past her. When Lee and Axel runs around the tree, then they see Shawn's leg is jammed under a tire of the tractor with walkers reaching for him from the other side of the fence he was trying to fortify. Duck was still sitting on the seat of the tractor when a walker suddenly grabs him from the other side of the fence and tries to yank him off. Both of them is in danger now and Lee starting to decide to which one of them that he is going to saving first.

Then he choice to save Duck. He run towards to him and give a hit on the walker who grabbed the boy. But it was no effect by the hit and still trying to yank Duck, as Shawn yelling out for help. "Help! Get this tractor off of me!" Shawn screaming with a pain and fear tone. Axel was going to pick up his gun, but then he realized that pistol has no bullets after Clementine's home place. Then he shut his eyes and start to thinking what he gonna do. He opened his eyes again and ran back to the barn.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Oh shit, i need to hurry up before it's too late. I went into the barn and look around until i see the pitchfork on the hay. I grab the pitchfork and pick it up. I ran back to the fence while i holding the pitchfork and i can see that Kenny who ran to the fence and grab Duck as Lee did same. But the walker still trying to yank the boy off the tractor.

I raised up pitchfork and aims walker. Then I ran to the walker and sticking straight towards the brain with pitchfork, then Duck got out from the grip by the walker when it falls down behind. Kenny carry up his boy from the tractor.

"I got you!" Kenny said to his boy. When he was going to get his boy to be safe away from the others walkers, Shawn yelling at him for help.

"Kenny, please! Help me!" Shawn screaming to Kenny as he got notice but then got panicked. Kenny run away while he carrying Duck. I was going to help Shawn now as Lee doing too. But two of the walkers break through the fence and start feasting on his body as he screams in agony. Oh no, holy shit.

I heard Clementine that she whimpering over that horrible situation while Cath is shocked and have a sadly face as Hershel finally shows up with a shotgun. He is getting shocked too but he doesn't have time to be it and have to ending those monsters who biting Shawn. He shot at all two of them and then a another walker shows up but Hershel shot that one too.

Hershel rushes to his son, drops his shotgun and kneels right beside his body while Kenny, Katjaa and the kids walk up to see what became of Shawn. Katjaa tries to console the kids. While me, Lee and hung our heads about the farmer's son had died. I see Hershel raises his head, i hope not he's gonna lost his mind over his son's death.

"Get out." Hershel said with a quietly tone as then he rises to his feet and lets out his rage and sadness out on the people.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Hershel yelling out and giving a angry look towards all of us. As Kenny feels shame for himself for this because he ran away like a coward without trying to help Shawn.

"I'm sorry." Kenny said with a sad look.

"Sorry? Your son is alive. You don't get to be sorry!" Hershel yelling at Kenny with a cold rage tone. I give a frowned glance towards Hershel as he start to look at me and Lee.

"And You Two! You didn't even try to help." Hershel said with a frustrated tone. Cath starting to get angry at Hershel for blaming me and Lee.

"Hey, stop! We're so really sorry about your son, but you can't just go blaming us for Shawn's death." Cath shot back with a little anger but sad tone.

"My boy would still be alive if none of y'all ever came here in the first place!" Hershel shot back.

"Hershel, come on man. This is not what Shawn really want to blame at us." I said with a seriously tone as Hershel give me a dead look to me, but it didn't to scare me.

"I thought I could help them both." Lee said with a sorry look and trying to calm down the farmer.

"Look at him. You thought wrong, and now…" Hershel said and look at his son's body as I and Lee did same.

"Hershel, it's not Kenny's fault, i mean would you have chosen your son over another's?" I said with a calm tone.

"I'd say to you if that was your friend." Hershel shot back with cold tone as i getting really angry when he involve Cath for this. Hershel turned around from us to his son's dead body.

"Please, just go. Get out, and never come back!" Hershel said with angry string voice. He kneels back down to his son's corpse and places a hand on his head. I feels sorry for him now. I wonder how i acting after losing someone who is close to me. Hell. I turned around and see Kenny and Katjaa looking at me and Lee, then they look at Cath and Clementine for a few seconds. Kenny looking at me and Lee again.

"You got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny said with a quietly tone. Kenny and his family walk away to their truck as I and Lee look at each other about the ride to Macon.

There is no way that we can stay here anymore. I have to find my family in Macon like Lee want to find his own too. We nods at each other and walk away from the farmer who crying over his son's body as Cath and Clementine follow us.

 **End of Axel's POV**

* * *

 **Later in the Road to Macon**

In the road there was many of wrecked cars, there was no survivors there. Until a blue truck came through among the wrecked cars on the road.

In the truck it was Kenny who driving as Lee sitting in the front seat next to him. In the rear seat sits Katjaa in the middle and younger kids sitting in the seat next to her, Clementine sitting behind Lee and Duck sitting behind Kenny. Axel and Cath sitting on the back of the truck, as their heads was down after that accident from the farm. Cath starting to look at Axel as he noticed.

"Hey Dix, about what happened with Shawn. Could we still have save him?" Cath said with a normal tone but with little sad bored look.

"Actually, i don't know. But all i know is just move on, because we can't be haunted by Shawn's death. And I doubt that Hershel would choose Duck first, everyone will always save their family over those who is not part of it. But i not saying that it was a selfish way because family is so important like Hershel told to me and Lee." Axel said with a quiet tone and a seriously face.

"Dix, what..." Cath trying to talk back but interrupted when Kenny stop the truck as Axel starting to look what is going on.

Long straight on the road, there were a many of wrecked cars which blocks the head road to Macon. Then appeared a many of walkers who limping toward the truck that passengers start to be panic.

"Fuck! I can't get through among this scrap heap on the road!" Kenny said with a surprised tone as Axel look around i there is a another way, then he see a the exit road behind the truck that isn't block by some wrecked car.

"Kenny, there is slip road just behind us. Back and then turn to the right." Axel yelling as no doubt Kenny back the truck, he hit a walker who stand behind the truck and fell behind on the road. Then Kenny stops and turn right ahead to the slip road. Now there is nothing to be worry about those monster for now because this slip road seems to be safe.

"Oh shit, that was close. Those things or whoever they are is everywhere." Cath said while she breathing in and out.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. This road seems to be safe, for now." Axel said.

"Speaking about the safety, the gas is almost empty. I don't think we'll get to Macon with that little fuel" Kenny yelling to Axel when leaned his head out the window."

"I know a place there we can get a little fuel. Just drive and i guide you." Axel yelling back.

"Where?" Lee asked.

Axel hangs down his head, but raised up at once.

"My second home." Axel answered.

They driving on the road that there is a residence place farthest front.

* * *

 **At the street**

Kenny driving on the street as Axel starting to look at his neighbors' houses was empty, no survivors or walkers. Then he see his home now and he call to Kenny to stop the truck.

"Stop! We're here now, my home." Axel call out Kenny.

They stay on the street right next to Axel's house. The house was quiet and dark inside of it. It's like that no one was in the house since after those monsters appeared. Axel and Cath jump off back of the truck as the others did the same from the inside. Axel start to walk to the house and pick up the key to the house from his pocket.

"This is your home? It looks nice." Katjaa said as Axel unlock the door.

"It was, but thanks. Come on, let's get in before some of those monsters get noticed from us" Axel said with a sighed tone.

Axel and the others getting in his family house.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

 **In the house**

I get in the house as Lee and the others did too after me. I see the living room is a mess. I guess Davie was here and fought against some of those things. I really sure those things are not a match for him. But i hope he is not here for now because i don't want him around with Lee and the others, probably he is gonna turn them around and leave the house. It seems like he is not here.

Clementine and Duck looking around in the living room. As i know there is no undead people in the living room but can't be sure about whole inside of the house.

"Katjaa, you and the kids can take relax on the living room, it seems is clear. I gonna take the upstairs. Lee and Kenny, you two take the kitchen and rest of this floor." Axel said when he walk to stairs.

"Alright, be careful up there." Lee answered as he and Kenny check out the kitchen and the rest rooms while i do the same on upstairs.

When I get up the upstairs, walk slowly towards the door to my room. I opened and went into my room, as he looking around that there was on anybody or those monsters. Man, happy being back but not for long because we need little gas to Kenny's truck. Then i turned around to my bed that it wasn't embedded for long ago after my... well it's not my concern for now. I bent down to the floor and grabs a box. I pulled out from the bed and it was bullet box for my gun. Then i see my brother's room which the door is open that i can see through my opened door. I starting go to the open door to Davie's room.

I went in Davie's room and see there was nobody here either, then i see Davie's Golden Desert Eagle Gold on his desk. That gun he got from the military's test as a prize or probably stole it. Then i realize we need more guns against those monsters outside as Davie is not around here so that means it doesn't bother to take that gun too.

 **End of Axel's POV**

* * *

 **On the kitchen**

Lee and Kenny searching around in the kitchen and other rooms. After had searching the house, Lee and Kenny head back in the living room as Katjaa and the kids was there. Clementine lie on the sofa of the right side while Duck sitting on the left side. Katjaa sitting on the middle of sofa. Cath sitting on the armchair and taking relax.

"Well, i guess the kid's house seems okay but i thought he said his family lives in Macon, not the outside." Kenny said with a calm voice but a sadly face because feel responsibility for Shawn's death.

"He lives here with his mom before..." Cath said but couldn't say to everyone about Axel's mother's death because maybe he doesn't want to tell Lee or anybody about his past as they talk about it back to the farm.

"Before what?" Clementine asked with a curious look.

"Where's his mom, is she here?" Katjaa asked too.

Cath was going to answer back but interrupted when she hear Axel came down from the upstairs and went to the living room.

"Alright, i got a little fuel on outside of the house, at the backdoor. I don't know if the gonna take enough to Macon but worth to try." Axel said.

"Better than nothing." Lee said.

"Okay then, let's get going." Kenny said.

They're gonna to start refuel little truck and then next destination: Macon

 **To be** **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: I choose to save Duck and in this story, i made a little different extra way to save him.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please preview and alert/follow this story.^^**


	9. A New Day: Welcome Home

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **I have write the same way again just like the others chapters.**

* * *

 **Afternoon in Macon**

The drive to Macon had taken one hour after have been in Axel's house. The blue truck have arrived in Macon as this city is like a ghost town; there is no one around the blue truck instead a lot of wrecked vehicles in the road in the city. As Cath see Axel who they sitting on the back of truck that he have kind a disappointing face.

Cath: "Dix, Are you okay?"

Axel looking at her with a normal face.

Axel: "I'm fine."

Cath: "I know you are worry about-"

Axel: "I said i'm fine. Look i just need some space after i was in my mother's house."

Cath: "Okay then, sorry for disturbing you. But Dix, they asking me about your mother."

Axel: "What did you say to them?"

Cath: "I was going to say nothing."

Axel: "Good, we need to focus now. We don't know how many are those things in Macon."

But then, the truck's engine had cut off and stopped in the middle of the road.

Axel: "That was end of my extra little fuel, well."

Kenny: "Yep. So, this is about as far as it's gonna take us."

Lee: "Then, it's far enough."

Axel: "I guess you owe me 2,99 dollars for my fuel."

Axel joking while he jump off back of the truck as Cath did same, the others gets out of the truck and all of them continued down the road on foot. As they walked into an intersection, Lee looked to the left and saw a drugstore, a sight that was for sore eyes for him since it was where his family works at. As Axel saw the drugstore too and look at Lee.

Axel: "Well, i guess you are back to your old home, Lee."

Axel noticed that he see Lee looked little sadly.

Axel: "Eh Lee, are you okay?"

Lee: "I'm fine, it just..."

Duck: "Look!"

Duck had spotted what seemed like someone from across the street that was scavenging for something on the other side of a wrecked car. Kenny waved his arms as he called out.

Kenny: "Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run outta gas."

Axel: "Kenny, i don't think..."

But then, the man revealed himself to be a walker that was feasting on a body as Axel almost knew it and then shows a few more walkers from nowhere.

Kenny: "Fuck!"

Walkers were now appearing all over the street and began surrounding the survivors.

Cath: "Oh shit, they're everywhere."

Axel pick up his M9 pistol from the pocket and aim towards those walkers.

Axel: "Everyone, stay behind me! I try to shot some of them to make a opening."

Axel shot two of them who is right front of him. But then, he hears Duck screaming, turns around and saw a walker trying to get him. Axel was going to shot the walker and shooting then but miss it.

Axel: "Shit!"

Duck: "No! No! Ahh!"

But then, a gunshot went off and the walker fell on top of Duck. He pushes it off and steps away from it as he was now smeared in blood and guts. The boy's parents wrapped their arms around him, thankful to have him safe and sound.

Kenny: "Thanks kid!"

Axel: "It wasn't me!"

The one who shot the walker to save Duck, it was a woman with short hair, a scar on her cheek and wearing a reporter outfit, named Carley. She fires her gun at another walker and puts it down. Then someone who yelled at the group which Axel raise his eyes and think recognize that voice. It was an Asian teenage boy wearing a jacket and a white ball cap, named Glenn.

Glenn: "Run!"

Axel: "Holy shit, Glenn!"

As everyone heard him and made a mad dash to the drugstore. Carley shoots at two more walkers before she followed inside.

Glenn: "Axel! Oh god, It's good to see you."

Axel: "Same here!"

Cath: "Do you know him?"

Axel: "We talk later, right now we have to get into the drugstore."

Once everyone was in, Glenn closed the store's gate and locks it with a combination lock and rushes inside as more walkers tried reaching their arms out through the bars.

Axel: "Do you think that will hold from those things?"

Glenn: "I hope, better than nothing."

Axel and Glenn is the last people who went in the drugstore and closed the door from inside.

* * *

 **In the Drugstore**

When Axel and Glenn came inside, a chunky-looking guy wearing a green t-shirt and shorts, named Doug, closes the front door and looks out the window beside it. Inside the drugstore was also a woman with long hair and wearing a brown tank top, named Lilly, and her father that was a hefty old man wearing a blue polo shirt and brown trousers, named Larry. Lilly wasn't happy with the risk that Carley and Glenn just took and lets out her frustration.

Lilly: "We can't take risks like this!"

Carley: "And we can't just let people die, either!"

Lilly: "When I say that door stays shut no matter what, I fucking mean it! We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous."

As Axel, Lee and Kenny starting give a glare at this disrespectful woman.

Larry: "Worse, they could've lead em right to us!"

Carley: "Where the hell is your humanity? They would've died out there!"

Larry: "Then we let 'em."

Lee: "Whoa, chill the fuck out, lady! We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you!"

Lilly: "Don't come in here and swear at me!"

Lee: "I'll say whatever I want if you start threatening these people."

Axel: "Yeah lady, and those words from your fucking mouth are just for moms to their's kids when they overreacts."

Carley: "You'll have to excuse her."

Lilly: "The hell he or anyone will! This is about survival. Do you guys not see what's happening?"

Axel: "We all understand what's going out there but if i or anyone from my group were you, we should never be barbarize and saying to everyone here that "this is about survival" for an apology?!"

Kenny: "Axel's right. Unlike you, we actually like helping people."

As the adults argue, Cath see Clementine was going away from the group. She went fast to stop her.

Cath: "Hey Clem, where're you going?"

Clementine: "I...I have to pee."

The thirteen year old girl looking back toward adults who continue to argue.

Glenn: "I'd go out there again in a second."

Lilly: "I bet you would. You're a dumb careless kid."

Carley: "I would too!"

Cath: "Well i guess they don't bother about it as long i go with you."

The two walk towards the restroom while the adults continued arguing.

Glenn: "They've got kids, Lilly."

Lilly: "Those things outside don't care."

Kenny: "Maybe you should go join them, then. You'll have something in common."

Larry: "Goddammit Lilly, you have to control these people!"

Lilly: "Carley and Glenn just ran out there!"

Larry: "I don't give a flying fuck! We're in the war zone!"

Lee: "She's the leader here. But it looks like it she's losing control of her people."

Lilly: "If you were in my shoes you'd be th-"

Axel: "That's because that she's an asshole, guys; that's for sure."

Lilly: "That's what it takes."

Lee: "Well you don't have to be a bitch about it."

Kenny: "Jesus you guys, can you two really believe this lady?!"

Larry: "That lady is my daughter."

Kenny: "I can see the resemblance. My son's not gonna grow up to be a raging fucking lunatic, that's for certain."

Larry: "Son?"

Larry turns around and saw Duck sitting on a stool while Katjaa was wiping off the mess that he was covered in, but came to his own conclusion.

Larry: "Holy shit. Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!"

Axel: "What?"

Lee and the others start to looking at Duck.

Lee: "He wasn't bitten."

Larry: "Hell he wasn't!"

Axel: "How the hell would you know and what are you thinking gonna do?"

Larry: "We have to end this, now!"

The old man made his way to get his hands on the boy, but Kenny got in his way.

Kenny: "Over my dead body!"

Larry: "We'll dig one hole."

Duck is still shocking over by the walker attack, while Katjaa cleaning him.

Katjaa: "No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!"

Larry: "Don't you fucking people get it? We've already seen this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and-and we all end up bitten!"

Kenny: "Shut up!"

Larry: "We gotta throw him out, or smash his head in!"

Katjaa: "KENNY! STOP HIM!"

Kenny: "Lee, what do we do about this guy?"

Lilly: "Dad, it's just a boy. It- It-"

Larry: "Lilly, I'll handle this."

Lilly: "But, your heart, Dad. You need to calm down. We'll get this kid out of here."

Axel: "No one is going to the outside right now, just like you said; you can't take risks like this."

Lilly give a glare towards Axel while Lee had a enough with that crazy old man who want to hurt the boy.

Lee: "We kick his ass."

Kenny: "That's what i thinking."

Axel: "Make me three for that."

Carley: "Everyone, chill the fuck out!"

Lilly: "Nobody is doing anything!"

Larry: "Shut up, Lilly! And you, shut the fuck up! They will find us and they will get in here and none of this will fucking matter. But right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!"

Kenny: "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Larry: "He's bitten! That's how you turn."

Axel looking at Kenny who it seems like that he didn't knew it about that the bite turned to walker then he look back to Larry with a frustrated look.

Axel: "I know it's true but even he's bitten, that is not even your concern. Let his mom and dad to handle this problem."

Larry: "Ha! I don't think this little blonde woman have no guts for this."

Kenny: "Shut the fuck off and don't dare to talk about my wife like that!"

Katjaa: "He's not bitten! Lee, stop this. It's upsetting him.

Larry: "Oh, I'm "upsetting" him? Upsetting is getting eaten alive."

Lee: "Sit down or that's it."

Larry: ""You're gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?"

Kenny: "This one."

Axel: "They are more than whatever you say to them."

Larry: "Ha, that's good. Little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken."

Kenny: "I'm gonna kill him, Kat! You just worry about Duck."

Axel: "You're getting all of us killed, you need to chill out before those things out there are going to be more of them as long they hear your fucking mouth with threatening words."

While the adults argue, the girls trying to get in the toilet but it was locked and believe there's someone in there.

Clementine: "Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Cath: "We trying get in, but there's someone in there, i think."

Lee: "It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably."

Back to argue with the adults.

Larry: "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here; I'm just looking out for my daughter."

Kenny: "No, you're just a guy arguing for killing a kid!"

Larry: "He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite, watch."

Kenny: "She won't!"

Larry: "And if she does? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, he probably pounce on your little girls."

Cath heard that what Larry said about her and Clementine will be Duck's next meal. She frowns at him.

Cath: "Oh ha ha, fuck you. Say the big guy who think he is really tough, but for real; he is so really scared by a little boy."

Axel: "Cath's right, he's just a little boy; I think we can handle that easy if it's gonna happen."

Larry: "A little boy?! He'll be a uncontrollable man eater."

Lee: "Then we deal with it then. But right now, we're just freaking everybody out! "

Larry: "Then, get ready to deal with it, because that boy is bitten."

Kenny: "It's not gonna happen!"

Larry: "It is, and we're tossing him out, now!"

Lee had had enough of the old man's threats and decides to threaten him.

Lee: "NO! You don't touch that boy, you don't touch anybody! I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here, too. You wanna get violent, you old fuck? Well, Come on! You'd better have a plan to kill me though, because it's me before anyone else in here!"

Axel nods at him, but then they hears someone who screaming.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, i like all of arguments from Walking Dead Video Game-series and show Axel how he barks at people who was so disrespectful and** **threatening.**

 **I choose to side with Kenny against Larry (really hate that guy).**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this "argument" chapter.**

 **Please preview and follow/alert this story.^^**


	10. A New Day: Girls Attacked

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

It was Clementine and Cath who screaming because it was a walker who crawling from toilet room and try to get those girls, they move back from it.

The adults sees what's going on with a frightened sight.

Larry: "Jesus!"

Axel: "CATH!"

Lee: "CLEMENTINE!"

Lee limping past Larry and Kenny, but loses balance when he collided Lilly at the side and fell down the floor. Axel ran past adults and shoved Lilly little because she was in the way.

Axel: "Move away!"

Axel jump over Lee who has stumbled and ran toward the walker when it starts to grab Cath's arms. Axel grab the walker and shove it back while the girls runs away from the walker.

Axel: "Don't touch them, your rotten fucker!"

The walker lungs at Axel, shoving him right against the wall and he tries to push it off. Axel start to getting trouble now as Lee see him and the walker with with blurred vision. It was too hard to see, but he know what's happening, he getting up and runs to help Axel. He grab the walker and shot back it from Axel. Before the walker to lungs at Lee, another gunshot went off as a bullet went straight into the walker's brain and it finally stopped struggling. Lee tossed the corpse to the right and he placed his hands on his knees while Axel leans back against the shelf.

Lee: "Man..."

Axel: "Yeah, thanks for your help and..."

Axel and Lee start to see the one who shot the walker, it was Carley who shot with her gun.

Carley: "You two are okay?"

Lee: "Just great. Thanks."

Axel: "Nice shot, you have a deadeye."

Axel was impressed by her deadeye just like himself he has, when he hunt with his Dad's crossbow. But then, Glenn turned around as he heard the groaning that was coming from outside and the boarded up windows getting repeatedly banged on by the walkers outside as they were trying get inside, because of the noise of Carley's gunshot.

Glenn: "Uh, guys?"

Doug backed up from the window with fear stitched all over his face and ran to take cover behind something as Clementine hiding behind Lee.

Lilly: "Everybody down! Stay quiet!"

Everyone got low on the floor and took cover behind shelves in the store. Larry peeked over the shelf and was beginning to think that their defenses ain't holding longer.

Larry: "They're gonna get in!"

Kenny: "Shut up!"

But then, rapid gunfire was going off outside the drugstore and the walkers outside had stopped trying to get into the store.

Lee: "Is that the military?"

Lilly: "I don't know."

Glenn: "Thank God for whatever it is."

Cath: "Wait listen, it's quiet now."

Axel getting closer to the windows and see there was no walkers outside who banged on it.

Axel: "Alright, everyone. It's fine, for now at least."

Larry started to go around the shelf to get to the front of the store as he resumes his ranting.

Larry: "FINE?! We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger and you saying it's fine now!

Axel giving a glare toward Larry.

Axel: "For the first; This "bitch" saved me and Lee plus the girls too. For the second; You didn't even fucking helped us instead you and your muscles was panicked by this rotten abomination. And the third; Will you shut the fuck off for once!"

Larry: "That was still stupid, you brat.! That was-"

But then, he suddenly clutched to his chest while crying out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

Lilly: "Dad!"

Larry: "Ahh!"

His daughter was immediately right beside him as she kneels next to him.

Lee: "What's wrong with him?"

Lilly: "It's his heart!"

Larry: "My pills."

Katjaa: "Um, nitroglycerin pills?"

Lilly: "Yes, we're out! We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here. Please, try to get in there. Behind the counter, where the pills are!"

Axel starting to think about if he really want to help Larry which was asshole; But Axel think about Larry's heart attack that it was a kind of poetic justice for that, so he decide to help as Lee too.

Lee: "We'll get in there somehow."

Lilly: "Thank you so much. We need nitroglycerin pills. Please, get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

Lilly helps her father sit up against a wall that was beside a door that leads to the office in attempt to help him be more relaxed and comfortable.

Kenny: "All right then, everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while."

Glenn: "I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution."

Kenny: "You're right, this ain't exactly Fort Knox."

Lee: "What do you suggest?"

Glenn: "We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon, fast."

Axel: "He's right, this place can be overrun by those things out there later and it's too risky go out there in the dark on the midnight. So we need to find the gas right now meanwhile we trying to get into the pharmacy."

Glenn: "Right, leave it the gas to me. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."

Lee: "You know your way around? Local?"

Glenn: "Born and raised."

Axel: "Glenn know what he doing, so you can count on him, Lee."

Lee takes out the walkie-talkie that he got from Clementine's house and passes it on to Glenn.

Lee: "If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it."

Glenn: "Cool."

Lee: "Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her if you need to and get back here as soon as you can."

Glenn: "Gotcha. I'll see you guys in a while."

Axel: "Be careful out there, buddy. Those things never gives up and take cover when the military shows up in case you getting not be shot."

Glenn: "That's how i and Carley save you and your group out there."

Glenn goes through the officer door to leave the drugstore.

Kenny "And you, what's your name?"

Lilly: "It's Lilly. My dad's Larry."

Kenny: "Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine."

Lee: "That's right."

Kenny: "And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our lookout."

Doug: "It's Doug, you got it."

Carley: "And I'm Carley."

Kenny: "Okay, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest. You're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way."

Carley "You got it, boss."

Lilly glared at Carley's comment about Kenny being the boss instead herself.

Kenny: "Now get him those pills."

Cath: "So how we get into the pharmacy?"

Axel: "I don't we can't break trough it, it will take long and get too noise."

Cath: "Are we gonna really help with that guy, i mean once he got pills and who knows what he gonna do next."

Axel looking at Cath with a doubtful look and then at Larry and Lilly. He know that crazy old man will have another a bullshit argument. But that guy is Lilly's dad.

Axel: "You might be right, Cath. But he have a heart attack and that is enough for him. We will keep a eye on him later after he get the pills.

Lee: "We will figured out, i think you should focus the people around just in case if somebody not getting us trouble."

Axel: "You can count on me, go check around. I take look care on Clementine too. Cath, go try find something to eat."

Cath: "Yes, Dix."

As Lee walking around until he find a energy bar on the floor, he pick it up and he saw two more which are each on two different shelves. Lee went to shelves to pick two more energy bars as Axel look at everyone of the group that everything is fine while Cath looking some others shelves to find some supplies.

Lee looks to see Kenny and his family over by the snack bar and decides to see how they were holding up especially Duck who is still shocked. Lee walked up to them to talk with them.

Katjaa: "We can't let anything happen to Ducky."

Kenny: "I know, hon."

They had noticed Lee when he got close.

Kenny: "Hey, Lee. You really gave that old man hell."

Lee: "Yeah. We got pushed, you know."

Kenny: "You don't have to tell me; I was ready to tear the man's head off. Anyway, we, Kat and I, appreciate your support."

Katjaa: "Thank you, Lee."

Lee: "Sure. Are you guys all right?"

Kenny: "We're just fine, considering."

Lee: "How about you, Duck?"

The boy didn't respond as he just stared forward, still traumatized because of that attack from the outside.

Katjaa: "We've all been through a lot."

Lee: "How's Duck doing?"

Katjaa: "He's okay, it was just a shock."

Kenny: "We're lucky as hell nobody got nabbed on the way in here."

Lee: "No kidding."

Katjaa: "How's she doing?"

Lee looked to see Clementine sitting by herself, still holding on to her walkie-talkie so she can hear something from Glenn but he suspects there is more than that. It's probably that the little girl hopes that her parents will answer from the walkie-talkie so soon. Lee don't believe that her parent would be alive after he heard the messages back in Clementine's home. But he don't want to tell her or anyone about it.

Lee: "She's good, I think."

Kenny "She's a tough one, right there."

Katjaa: "She's just a little girl, Ken."

Kenny: "What were you saying, Lee? She spent days surviving on her own?"

Lee: "That's right."

Kenny: "Not just any little girl can do that."

Lee: "What's the plan?"

Kenny: "Hang tight, I suppose. Seems pretty dangerous out there, so we oughta wait for things to clear up."

Katjaa: "You said your family was from here in Macon?"

Lee: "That's right."

Katjaa: "Where are they? Should we go looking for them?"

Lee looked around to see if anyone was listening in and decides to tell them what happened to his family. He doesn't even know what happened to them but still want not to revealed about his past that his family are so surprised over the evidence and don't want to talk with him anymore.

Lee: "They, uh… owned this place."

Katjaa placed a hand over her mouth and have a sorry look.

Lee: "They're…gone."

Katjaa: "Oh, sweetie."

Kenny: "Kat."

Lee: "They were good people. I wasn't around much, but… yeah, they're dead.

Kenny: "Lee, you got a second?"

Lee: "Sure."

The two of them walked away from Katjaa and Duck to where they could speak privately.

Kenny: "Back on Hershel's farm…"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Kenny: "We didn't even try to save him. That blood is on our hands, you know?"

Lee: "It happened pretty fast."

Kenny: "I guess, but I can't stop seeing him in my head."

Lee: "We can't kill ourselves over this."

Kenny: "You, me and Axel killed that boy. We could've saved him together."

Lee: "We did what we could, bad things happen. We didn't make a choice that killed Shawn. You think you do when you look back on it, but in a moment? When things are really out of control? You don't have any choice."

Kenny: "I guess."

Lee: "Try to let it go."

Kenny didn't reply to that as he just simply looked down on the floor and eventually returned to his family. Before Lee was going to Clementine, he turned around and walk to Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. He decide to give one of energy bars to them for Duck.

Lee: "It's not much, but here."

Kenny: "Aw, thanks Lee. He appreciates it."

Katjaa: "That's sweet, Lee."

Lee nods at them and turned around, he walk to Clementine who sitting on a crate that was up against a counter in the center of the store with her walkie-talkie in her hands. Lee checks up on her and he bends down to her level.

Lee: "Hey, there."

Clementine: "Hi."

Lee: "Can I, uh, get you anything?"

Clementine: "I'm okay… maybe I'm a little hungry."

Lee: "I'll see about that. So how are things between you and Cath, you two are actually really good friends now."

Clementine: "I like her, she's really brave and nice."

Lee: "Good. That's really good. You know, you're pretty brave yourself and you're smart too like like hide in the tree house so those monsters can't get you."

Clementine: "Well yeah, eh... maybe not brave."

Lee: "You will be soon. I promise."

Clementine: "Thanks."

Lee: "What do you think about Axel?"

Clementine: "He is so mysterious, i think. But he's nice like he saved me and Ellie from that monster but still is mysterious."

Lee: "Like what mysterious?"

Clementine: "Well he hasn't talked about his life before all those monsters shows up."

Lee: "Clementine, i think that's his own business like he had some bad things, i guess."

Clementine: "Oh, okay."

Lee: "So...uh..."

Clementine: "Are you ok?"

Lee: "What? Uh, yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine. I just uhh, I'm good."

Clementine: "That's good."

Lee: "Yeah, i thinks so. Being good is good. Despite the circumstance."

Clementine: "Yep."

Lee: "Well, sit tight."

Clementine: "Okay."

When Lee stand up he picking a energy bar up from his pocket and gives it to the little girl.

Lee: "It's not much, but here you go."

Clementine: "Thank you."

Lee: "Of course."

When Axel helping Cath to find some supplies.

Cath: "So, how did you know Glenn?"

Axel: "Well he is pizza delivery boy in Macon and i was kind a one of his favorite costumers, we always talk a little while when he deliver pizza to me and my family at home."

Cath: "Oh, man i miss pizzas now."

Axel: "Me too, let's hope that the military cleaning up this shit is soon."

Axel see Lee that he start to talk with Carley.

Lee: "You're a pretty good shot."

Carley: "Well, you don't fuck with a report, especially one that's three days out from her last cup of coffee."

Lee: "You seem to handle yourself pretty well."

Carley: "Ha, really? I'm a disaster."

Lee: "I can't tell."

Carley: "My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch over there."

Lee: "I'm sorry."

Carley: "She was an asshole, but, you know."

Lee: "Yeah."

Lee looking at Doug that he didn't believe beginning about that guy saved the reporter.

Lee: "That guy saved you?"

Carley: "Yeah, can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart, and that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue."

Lee: "You can never tell who the heroic ones are gonna be, I suppose."

Carley: "He's kinda cute, in that parent's basement sort of way."

Lee: "Huh?"

Carley: "Huh? Uh, nothing."

Lee: "How'd you end up here?"

Carley: "We drove off to cover the cherry blossom festival. Real hard-hitting stuff."

Lee: "Sounds worth it

Lee start to look at a radio that Carley focus on it before he talk with her.

Lee: "What're you messing around with there?"

Carley: "A radio. I can't get it to work, though."

Lee: "Here, let me have a look at it."

Lee picks up the radio and examines it. He presses the power button, but nothing happened. He flips it over and opens the battery door to check the batteries, except that there was nothing in it.

Lee: "There're no batteries in this thing."

Carley: "What now?"

He places the radio back down on the counter.

Lee: "You know that there are no batteries in that thing, right?"

Carley: "Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah… No."

Lee: "I can try to find some. Needs two."

Carley: "Thanks. I wouldn't even really know what to look for."

He walks to the right of the store to look for batteries for the radio and finds one on the floor that was inches away from Clementine and picks it up. He past Kenny and his family, then he walk right to a shelf with a sign that name is "Snacks". There he found another battery.

Axel look at Lilly who take care Larry as he decide to go and talk with her.

Axel: "How's he doing?"

Lilly: "I'm not sure I got your name."

Axel: "It's Axel."

Lilly: "And your friend over there?"

Axel: "That's Lee."

Lilly: "Lilly. My dad's Larry. I was just doing what I had to earlier."

Axel: "Everyone was."

Lilly: "You or your friend didn't have to call me an asshole or a bitch in front of my people. I don't need that shit, all right? It's hard enough to be in charge of people's lives without some dick cutting you down. And that violence before with my dad; that didn't help."

Axel: "For the first; We all was overreacted. For the second; I don't see anyone of your people who agree with your decisions about your way to survive. And the third; I already have trouble with who has more balls than your dad have."

Axel cited about his older brother, Davie; when he gets angry and threatens his own little brother sometimes.

Lilly: "Humph, i guess we'll see about it."

Axel: "Anyway, what do you think about all this?"

Lilly: "What is there to think? The dead are up, walking around, eating people and turning them into more… more of them. I mean, Jesus."

Axel: "We need to stick together and get through this. So, your are from here?"

Lilly: "I work at Warner Robins, the air force base."

Lee: "Yeah, I know it. Mechanic?"

Lilly: Yeah, some admin stuff. I deal with a bunch of shithead and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane, if I'm lucky. You then? Still a student?"

Axel doesn't want to tell about his banishment from the high school and life of drug-dealer.

Axel: "Yeah, sometimes i work with my stepmother's brother here in Macon as mechanic too. By the way, have you been at RAFB when this mess started?"

Lilly: "No, i was at my home. I was going to my job but then i heard at in radio about this shit so i'm was worried about my yesterday i heard that RAFB is overrun by those things out there."

Axel instantly went wide-eyed, furrowed his eyebrows and looking down. About his father, Daryl who was there and work early in the morning on that day when the walkers shows up.

Lilly: "Are you okay?"

Axel look as neutral out.

Axel: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lilly: "Did you know anybody at the air force base?"

Axel: "Yeah, my father...Daryl... Daryl Dixon."

Lilly: "That guy? Funny that you have a "great" dad. Sometimes he screaming when someone messing his things. No wonder that how or why are you a tough kid."

Axel give a glare to her and then looking at Larry. He can't see a compare between his father and Larry about their tempers.

Axel: "Maybe, but i can say that my dad's temper is lower than his."

Larry: "Ah, fuck you."

Lilly: "Yeah, he doesn't mean it."

Axel: "It's just that…"

Lilly: "Yeah?"

Axel: "We got kids here, families."

Lilly: "He and I are a family."

Axel: "I'm just saying some people can handle a temper like that. Hell, barely seems like you can. And he have no right to meddle in a another family problems."

Lilly: "It's just his way. Don't make him the reason everything's screwed."

Axel: "Whatever. You can say everything to try excuse us."

Lilly doesn't want to argue about it because she have to take care her dad. Then she look at Cath who talking with Clementine.

Lilly: "Where are your moms?"

Axel see what Lilly mean and look at the girls. He doesn't want to tell about his mom who died on the last month. He don't know where is Clementine's parents. Neither Cath's own too.

Axel: "I don't want to talk about my own mother, but i don't know where is Clementine's parents are, they are on the vacation that Lee mentioned little. And Cath's parents looking after theirs others children, i guess."

Lilly: "Oh, you and that guy aren't relatives with those girls, right?"

Axel: "No, i'm a friend of Cath's older brother. I promised him to look after her. The military evacuated the people at their home, before that Cath was in a hospital. The Military was gonna to execute all of innocent patient, including Cath too.

Lilly: "God! Jesus, but you saved her?

Me and her brother saved her and the rest of patients who was left from the hospital before the execution, but my friend got shot in his shoulder during the escape from the hospital. Back to the evacuation; My friend wasn't able to run fast as i can, he told me to take with Cath so he can distract the soldiers while we two get away from them. I don't know what happened with her brother then after, hope he's fine now."

Lilly: "Oh."

Axel: "And then we meet Lee and the little girl, she was alone at her home until he found her."

Lilly: "Lilly: "Well, they're lucky to have you guys. I hope you know what you doing with her."

Axel: "I have a little sister at same Cath age but two years younger, so i kno-"

Axel was interrupted when he and Lilly hear from a disturbance voice from a radio the one that Carley who tries to get it started. They see Lee is with Carley who giving two battery to Carley and got the radio to start it. It seems like the news from the radio wasn't good after all. Axel and Lilly looked each other again.

Lilly: "I gonna get back to him now."

Axel give a glare at Lilly and her rude words. He turned around and decide go to and talk with Kenny, Katjaa and Duck.

Axel: "Hey guys."

Kenny: "Oh hey, Axel. That was really good words that you say to that lady and her crazy old man."

Axel: "Yeah, it was. It wouldn't surprised me if it will be a fight with him."

Kenny: "Same here, i was really ready to give him a punch. Anyway me and Katjaa are appreciate your help with us to keep Larry away from to hurt Duck."

Katjaa: "Thank you, Axel. You're brave to take care serious problems. I'm glad that nobody is hurt just because Duck is covered by the blood stains."

Axel: "Anyway, are you guys and your boy are alright?"

Kenny: "We're just fine, Duck is fine too but still chocked over the attack from outside."

Axel: "Yeah, i'm sorry that i missed to shot that rotten fucker, if that Carley-girl didn't came outside, Duck would probably be..."

Katjaa: "You can't blame on yourself for this. You helped too to save Duck back to the farm earlier and we're appreciate for that."

Axel nods at Katjaa and he look back to see Lee have talk with Lilly. Then Lee turned to the door with a yellow paper which it say "Alive inside". He grabs the doorknob, turns it and pushes the door open as Clementine follows Lee just behind him.

* * *

 **Into the Office**

Lee walks inside the office to see the complete mess that it was in and he saw a lot bloodstains on a bed

Lee: "I can't. I can't think about them in here."

Clementine closed the door behind her while Lee kept looking around the room. He then noticed a photo in a broken picture frame. He picks up the photo from the glass and looks at it. For a moment, he thought about the day when this picture was taken, all the happy times that he had with his mom, his dad and his little brother, but that was all before it happened in his life and his face fell from the thought of it and he rips himself out from the photo and puts the part with his family in it in his pocket.

Carley: "Find anything?"

Lee gasps as he turned around and sees Carley was in the room without noticing her come in. He drops the piece of the photo that had him on it.

Lee: "It's a photo of the family that owned this place. Might help us find track down the keys to the office."

Carley: "I know who you are."

Lee raised his eyebrow in doubt.

Carley: "You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents' store. Folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy. "

Lee: "Hmph."

Carley: "Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?"

Lee: "The world is ending out there. Who cares who I am?"

Carley: "If you don't think people will find any reason to turn on you, especially when the shit hits the fan, you're insane."

Lee: "Whatever."

Carley: "You seem like an okay guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You got this little girl to take care of, and- look, don't make me wrong on this."

Lee: "I don't plan to."

Carley: "Good, because if this last longer than a few days, and you're a detriment to the group, then we have a problem."

Lee: "I hear you."

Carley: "I'll just keep it to myself."

The man are not sure that he can't trust the reporter but it seems like that she will keep the secret about his past."

Lee: "Thanks."

The reporter looked away for a second and then looks back at him with a smile.

Carley: "Don't worry about it."

She walks back into the store while closing the door behind her and Lee checks on Clementine as she was standing beside the door.

Lee: "Have you heard from Glenn?"

Clementine: "Not in a little while."

Lee: "Okay then. So, everyone out there seem okay to you?"

Clementine: "Yeah… well, maybe not the sick guy."

Lee: "Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him."

Clementine: "There was that thing in the bathroom. It tried to get me and Cath.

Lee: "I know."

Clementine: "But you and Axel stooped it."

Lee: "Yeah, we did."

Clementine: "Can you both do that more?"

Lee: "Well, we're not gonna go looking for them, you know."

Clementine: "I mean, get the dangerous ones."

Lee: "We're gonna try."

Clementine: "Good."

Lee: "I'm gonna keep looking around."

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee looks at the door that leads to the pills at the front of the office, but it was blocked by a wooden desk and a pallet. He starts with the pallet as he lifts it up and a wooden cane fell off from it. He slides the pallet to the side a bit, sets it down on the wall and picks up the cane. Clementine was curious about it as she stands beside Lee.

Clementine: "What's that?"

Lee: "This was my dad's cane. He'd zip around here on it from time to time."

Clementine: "Was he sick?"

Lee: "Nah, he was okay. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane's protected this place better than any guard dog ever could."

He sets the cane on the wall beside the pallet.

Lee: "Plus, he knew how to make it look cool. Like you, with your hat."

Clementine: "My dad gave it to me."

Lee: "See? Dads' are smart like that.

He turned around to the desk which is block the door to the pharmacy.

Lee: "Better get this desk out of the way, huh."

Clementine: "Can I help?"

Lee: "Sure."

Lee got on one side of the desk and Clementine got on the other.

Lee: "Here we go. Watch your fingers in the drawers."

The two of them pull the desk back a bit and stopped.

Lee: "How are you doing?"

Clementine: "Yeah, it's not that heavy."

Lee: "How about with everything outside?"

Clementine: "It's not good."

Lee: "No, it's not."

Clementine: "But I think it'll be okay."

Lee: "Okay, here we go."

They continued pulling the desk back until it was far enough. Clementine steps back and asks Lee something that she was curious about.

Clementine: "Do you have kids?"

Lee: "No."

Clementine: "You don't have a family?"

Lee did not want to think, or talk about his family, especially since he had just learned what became of them.

Lee: "…What do your parents do?"

Clementine: "My mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer."

Lee: "Those are good jobs."

Clementine: "What's your job?"

Lee: "I, uh, teach history and writing, and things like that."

Clementine: "Like, um…social studies?"

Lee: "Yeah, like that."

Clementine nods, but realized that she was lacking an answer.

Clementine: "You didn't answer my question."

Lee ignored her last words and tell her to pull the desk again.

Lee: "All right, a little further."

Lee pushed one side while Clementine pulled on the other so they turn the desk to face the wall. The little girl lets her curiosity get the best of her again.

Clementine: "Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they, like, hate you?"

Lee closed his eyes and lowered his head as he blurts out the reason why he didn't want to talk about his family.

Lee: "I hope not. It's just complicated, that's all."

Clementine: "Why?"

Lee: "It just is."

Clementine: "But you love them, right?"

Lee: "Yeah, of course."

Lee bends down to her level.

Lee: "Look, my family's gone and I just wish things would've been different."

Clementine: "Yeah."

Lee: "I got into some trouble and then i didn't talk to them for a while. This used to be their store. But let's just keep that between you and me, ok?"

Clementine: "Ok. Because of the trouble?"

Lee: "That's right. Now let's get this done."

She nods at him as they get back into position and they push the desk up against the wall. But then.

Clementine: "OW!"

Clementine suddenly grabbed onto her index finger since it got cut by the desk.

Lee: "Are you okay?"

Clementine: "I hurt my finger."

Lee: "Is it bleeding?"

Clementine: "A little."

Lee lifts her up and sets her down on top of the desk.

Lee: "I'll find you a bandage."

He first looks inside the desk drawer, but only finds a remote that was for the TV in the room on a high shelf.

Lee: "It's the remote to my dad's TV."

Lee takes it and shuts the drawer. He then finds a first-aid kit on a table on the right and looks inside it. He takes out a band-aid that he needed and brings it over to Clementine.

Lee: "Let's have a look at that finger."

He takes her hand looks at the finger that had blood leaking out from it.

Lee: "Ow."

Clementine: "It hurts."

Lee: "Let's see if we can do something about it."

Clementine: "Yes, please."

Lee uses the band-aid that he got to cover up the cut on her finger. Once he was done, she smiles at him to show her thanks. When he going to look around once again, Clementine ask Lee another question.

Clementine: "Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Clementine: "What if my parents come home and I'm not there?"

He thought about telling her what he heard back at her house, but he just didn't have it in him to say it. So instead, he decided to tell her something that would give her some hope.

Lee: "They'll, uh, track us down. Don't worry."

Clementine: "Yeah, okay. We should keep a lookout. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way."

Lee: "Stay close to me until then, okay?"

Clementine nods at him as he takes out the remote, points it at the TV, and presses the power button. It was nothing except channels is out."

Lee: "That's what I figured."

He shuts it back off and puts the remote back in his pocket. He walks up to the pharmacy door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Now they definitely needed to find the keys to the drugstore to get to Larry's pills. He decides to head back to the drugstore, the little girl lands back on the floor and follows him.

Lee: "Wanna head back into the drugstore with me?"

Clementine: "Okay… Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Clementine: "You're not bad, right?"

Lee: "I… why are you asking me that?"

Clementine: "That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?"

Lee didn't know if he wanted to be honest about what Carley was talking about earlier, but after looking into her face, he realized that he couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted to.

Lee: "No, he wasn't."

Clementine: "Oh… was he bad?"

Lee: "He was."

Lee opens the door, walks back into the store and closes it after Clementine walked out as well.

* * *

 **Back to the drugstore**

Lee and Clementine came back the drugstore and he shut the door, while the little girl go back to that place where she sat. Lee see Axel who speak with Carley.

Axel: I guess that radio sign off didn't sound too good. Are you ok?"

Carley: "I'm fine."

Axel: "You don't have to be... i mean, it's traumatic."

Carley: "I sure some people got out. Maybe they're all rescued. Then again, maybe not."

Axel give a little sympathy look toward the reporter. Then he turned around and see Lee who stand right behind him.

Axel: "Oh, hey Lee. Did you find a way to the pharmacy?"

Lee: "Yeah, but the door in the office which leading to the pills is locked, we need the keys."

Axel: "Damn. But it's your parent's store, that means you know where are the keys, right?"

Lee: "Sorry, i don't know where them are."

Axel: "Let's see what our "lookout" have to say about how is outside now."

Lee nods at Axel as they two walk over to Doug as he was still looking out the window.

Lee: "Heard or seen anything?"

Doug: "Nothing, luckily. Wanna step outside and have a look around?"

Axel: "Are you trying to make us two into meals to those things outside?"

Lee: ""Ha, yeah. I'm not suicidal yet."

Doug: "No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in the front of the store and be fine."

Lee: "Oh, huh. Sure, let's go have a look around."

Doug: "Cool. And we'll keep it down. Don't need to bring them back this way with any unnecessary noises."

Lee: "Agreed."

Axel nods at Doug that he agree with too.

Lee steps out the front door first while Axel was right behind him and Doug was last as he closes the door while looking around the streets of Macon.

* * *

 **At the gate on the outside of Drugstore**

Doug: "...Jesus."

There were walkers everywhere, just roaming around and looking for anything to satisfy their hunger. A couple of them were feasting on some organs and guts from a survivor that they had recently wrestled to the ground.

Doug: "I think I'm going to be sick."

Lee: "They just…"

Doug: "Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about."

Lee: "And if one gets you…"

Doug: "They eat you, and whatever's left comes back as one of them."

Lee: "Yeah, I think so, too."

Axel: "I don't know guys, do you two really think the military can cleaned this mess."

Lee: "Let's try to be a little positive while we better keep it down out here."

Axel: "Yeah, you right."

Lee, Axel and Doug bends down to the floor to avoid being seen so easily.

Lee: "Any idea where the pharmacy keys might be?"

Doug: "We searched high and low inside before you guys got here, and they weren't on the old couple we took out of the office."

Hearing Doug mention them again made Lee furrow his eyebrows, shut his eyes and look away for a moment as Axel realized that those old couple that Doug mentioned must be Mr Everett and Mrs Everett; The owners of the drugstore. He feel sorry for Lee about his parent's dead.

Doug: "Are you okay?"

Lee: "I'm fine."

Axel: "So if the keys aren't in the drugstore, think they could be out here?"

Doug: "We now live in a world where "getting up and walking away" is an actual possibility, so…"

Lee: "Right. How'd you end up here?"

Doug: "I moved here to live with my uncle. He does tech stuff and it just made sense."

Lee: "So, you're local. You probably knew the owners of this place."

Doug: "No, not really. I've only been here for a couple months and I spent a lot of time..."

Axel: "On the computer."

Doug: "No, just… doing my own thing. What about you two?"

Lee: "I grew up here. Been trying to get home since the dead came back."

Doug: "Oh, so you probably knew the owners then?"

Lee: "Yeah, I did. Good people."

Doug: "What about you, kid?"

Axel: "I live here in this city with my dad, my stepmother and my baby brother."

Doug: "Oh, how old are your brother?"

Axel: "Just one and a half year."

Lee: "Jesus, i feel sorry about the others babies and children in this world that they will see nightmares of this."

Axel: "Me too."

Lee: "Do you think we're safe here?"

Doug: "Well, they haven't been able to get through this gate so far, and the drugstore is safe enough, I think. Whoever owned it took good care of it. It's well stocked and locks up well."

Lee: "What's everyone like in there?"

Doug: "Oh, well… Carley is pretty nice, you know."

Lee: "Heh, yeah."

Doug: "Lilly doesn't take any crap. She's been running the show, keeping people on watch, things like that. And her dad…"

Axel: "Yeah, that guy."

Doug: "He's kind of a dick. Pardon my French."

Lee look around the gates and then he see a walker who is stuck by a power pole. Then he see a name tag that walker has which it say " " as Lee raised his eyes and his face turns sad but becomes normal after a few seconds.

Lee: "That guy over there has the keys."

Axel: "How the hell can you be sure?"

Lee pick his family photo up from his pocket and show it for Doug and Axel.

Lee: "I found this in the office. That boy in the photo worked here. The keys being on him on him is as good a bet as we can make."

Doug: "Yeah, i agree."

Axel: "Same here, but we need to figured out how to get out there and get him."

Doug look at Lee.

Doug: "You wouldn't need long, huh?"

Lee: "Nah, just a few seconds."

Axel: "I guess we need something to distract those things somehow. But for now, let's head back inside."

Lee: "Yeah."

Doug: "Ok."

They walk back inside the store.

* * *

 **Back to the inside of the drugstore.**

When they get inside and Doug resumes his lookout position. Cath walk to Axel and Lee.

Cath: "Hey you guys. What did you two doing outside with those creepy skin-eater."

Axel: "Just exploring, if it is a right word to say."

Lee: "We're fine, don't worry about it."

Cath: "Okay. Um...Lee, about that thing from the bathroom. I should tell you earlier about... but you were..."

Lee: "It's okay, as long you and Clementine are fine."

Cath: "Okay Lee."

Then a familiar voice calls out from Clementine's walkie-talkie.

Glenn: "Hey there. This is Glenn, and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, if you're there, could you put your daddy or Axel on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?"

Clementine nods as Lee walked up to her and she hands the walkie-talkie over to him and Axel is right beside him so he can hear too from Glenn.

Lee: "This is Lee, what's up?"

Axel: "And Mr Dixon, at your service."

Glenn: "Very funny Axel, anyway. So, I'm down at the motor-inn, and… well, I'm stuck."

Axel: "Stuck?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here, but they won't leave."

Kenny: "What's up?"

Lee: "Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn. Hey, Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you."

Glenn: "Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight till then."

Lee: "Sounds good."

Axel: "We'll be right there in a few minutes."

Lee cuts the connection and puts the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

Lee: "I'm gonna hold on to this until we get Glenn back, okay? I'll take good care of it."

Clementine nods while Kenny wonder which of the group are gonna help Glenn.

Kenny: "What're you thinking?"

Lee: "Well, I think Doug's not great around walkers, Lilly needs to care for her dad and you've got your family here. So, I'll take Axel and Carley and her deadeye with me down to the motor inn, get Glenn and get back here as soon as I can."

Kenny: "If that's what you wanna do…"

Lee: "Somebody's got to."

Axel: "Alright then, so what are we waiting for? Let's get the pizza boy out from the motel."

Carley: "Yeah, i'm in."

Lee: "Good. Doesn't sound too bad there right now."

Carley: "Let us know as soon as you wanna head out. I could use a jog."

Axel: "We have to go immediately, who know what's gonna happened with Glenn later."

Lee: "Axel's right, i think we go now."

Cath came right straight to Axel and Lee.

Cath: "Be careful out there."

Axel: "Don't worry about it, take care the little girl and keep eye on Larry and Lilly. I do not want something to happen when we are gone."

Cath: "You can count on me."

Lee pick up the last energy bar from the pocket and give it to Cath.

Lee: "Here, take this. You need some energy."

Cath: "Oh, thank you Lee. Man, i'm so hungry."

Lee smile and nods at the thirteen year old girl and turned around to Axel and Carley."

Lee: "Let's go, guys."

The three walk over through the office to the back door.

Clementine have a worry face, she looking at Cath

Clementine: "Do you think they will be alright?"

Cath: "Dix's tough guy, just like my big brother."

Clementine: "What happen to your brother?"

Cath looked down with a sad face.

Cath: "I don't know what happened to him after we left while he distracted the soldiers. I miss him, my parents and my sisters too."

Clementine: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Cath: "It's okay. Right now we hope that Dix, Lee and the others will be fine."

Clementine nods at her and then they talk about another things.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Phew, that was the big chapter that i ever written.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.^^**


	11. A New Day: Motor Inn

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

 **At the Motel**

Lee, Axel and Carley were coming up to the motel, keeping their eyes open for Glenn and walkers. Then Axel spots one who is rising up from behind a small brick wall.

Axel: "Shit! Get down!"

They all hide behind the wall, hoping that the walker didn't notice them. It eventually stalks away and they all sighed in relief. They look over the wall to see the walker lurking towards an RV in the motel's parking lot. In front of them was an ice machine, and its door started squeaking as it moved a little.

Carley: "Did you see that?"

Lee: "Sure did."

Axel and Carley aim their guns at the ice machine.

Lee: "Be ready to shoot."

Axel: "We will."

When the door finally opened, it turned out to be who they were looking for.

Glenn: "Guys! Oh man, I'm glad you're here."

Carley: "Jesus, Glenn!"

Glenn hops over the wall, and they all crouch back down.

Lee: "All right, that wasn't so hard."

Axel: "Luckily that you weren't frozen, man. Anyway, still got the fuel with you?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I managed to put them in the trunk of my car over there, along with a few other supplies."

Axel: "Sounds great, let's get the hell outta here before those things notice us."

Glenn: "Not yet! There's a survivor trapped up there."

They all look up to see two walkers up on the balcony trying to get into a room that has been boarded up.

Carley: "No way! We gotta go, now!"

Glenn: "Listen! I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside."

Lee: "Who is it?"

Glenn: "It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't, and that's when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the ice machine."

Carley: "Lucky you. Now, let's go!"

Glenn: "We can't just leave her."

Lee: "Damn right we can't."

Carley: "You two are suicidal, over a girl."

Axel look at the balcony again and wondering about that girl. It seems like that she crying, maybe just because she is panicked and scared by the walkers but never call for help.

Axel: "I don't know, Glenn. She actually never yells out for help, I mean do you really think that she need to be rescued."

Glenn: "I'm saving her, with or without any of you."

Lee: "Think about if it was you guys, or even Cath."

Axel sighed and nods that he agree with Glenn and Lee but still is not sure if that girl need to be saved.

Carley: "Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress."

The four of them moved stealthily to the next brick wall.

Lee: "Okay, this is the plan; we don't know how hard it's gonna be to get her out of that room."

Glenn: "Yeah, it's boarded up."

Lee: "So, we have to kill every one of them in here."

Carley checks her ammo clip and loads it back into her gun.

Axel: "Quietly. Noise attracts these things."

Lee: "Yeah. Now, let's have a look around."

Lee and Axel peeked over the wall to analyze the motel and see how many they were up against. They managed to count up to six walkers that were in the parking lot including the two on the balcony before ducking back down to avoid being seen by one that was eating a motel resident. Lee peeks over to the left side of the wall and notices a pillow next to him. Lee: "I might have an idea for it."

Carley: "Good luck smothering them to death."

Lee: "That's not really what I had in mind."

Lee looks to the left and sees a dirty yellow pickup truck at the end of the parking lot.

Lee: "We can hide by that pickup."

Everyone moved as quietly as they could over to the truck without being seen by the walker lying around by the red car beside it.

Lee: "Axel, get out your gun."

Axel: "But the noise-"

Lee: "Just follow my lead. Stay right behind me."

Axel: "Okay then, professor. Hope know what you doing."

Axel pick up his M9 pistol from his pocket. Lee brings out the pillow he picked up earlier as he approaches the walker with Axel beside him. It started snarling and reaching out for them when it saw them. Lee shoves the pillow in its face; Axel jams his gun to where its head is to suppress the sound of the gunshot and shoots the walker.

Glenn: "That was sick!"

Carley: "Yeah, but it is not funny."

One of the walkers on the balcony turned around, curious about the small noise it just heard, but then, it refocused its attention on the girl sobbing in her room. Carley and Glenn sneaking then to take cover behind the red car with Lee and Axel.

Axel: "Wow, that was impressing that way than use a silencer."

Lee: "Thanks."

Axel: "Which is next?"

Glenn: "We can get that guy by the wall over there, I bet."

Carley: "I'd prefer cover that can't just roll away."

Lee: "Right. Gimme a second."

Lee opens the car door, reaches inside and shifts the car's gears into reverse. Then, he spots something on the driver's seat, takes it and closes the door.

Lee: "It's, uh, a sparky thing."

Axel: "It's a Sparkplug. Could be useful later."

The man pushes the car and it starts rolling away towards the walker at the wall.

Everyone went back to pickup to hide. Glenn and Axel looked back to see the car hitting the walker, trapping it against the wall.

Axel: "Ouch, that must be really hurts,"

Glenn: "That was awesome!"

The other walker on the balcony looked to see what the noise was and resumes trying to get to the crying girl. Lee looks at the sparkplug that he got from the car in his hand, stands up and was about to throw it at the passenger window to break the glass until Glenn stopped him.

Glenn: "Wait! Let me see the sparkplug."

Lee crouches back down and gives him the sparkplug.

Glenn: "The porcelain inside these things turns car windows into tissue paper."

He sets it down on the ground, stomps on it.

Axel: "Here, let me do this."

Axel picks up a tiny piece of the sparkplug and throws the piece at the window and the glass breaks into pieces. One of the walkers on the balcony heard the glass, but, thankfully, it wasn't too loud and the walker continues to try to get in the room. Then Lee reached inside the pickup and finally managed to get the awl from the passenger seat.

Glenn: "That could scramble a brain pretty good."

Lee: "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Axel: "Remember, the brain. It's the only way to kill them."

Lee nods at Axel's advice and they stealthily moves back to the brick wall. He walk quietly to the walker who eating the remains of the motel resident. He sticking straight to the head behind and the walker collapses. He and Axel move quietly towards the front of the RV. Lee notice that there is a walker who standing on the other side of the RV. He whistles to get its attention, and it lurks toward Lee as he brings out the awl from his pocket. The walker got closer and closer until the man suddenly attacked it but stabs it in its shoulder. He quickly pulls it out and jams it through its eye, killing it instantly and pulls out and the walker collapses. Then he and the others stroll over to the walker that was still trapped against the wall by the car with a fire axe hung right next to it.

Axel: "Hey, give me that."

Lee give the awl to Axel and he took it. Axel getting closer to the walker who is stuck as groaning and reaching out for the teenager. He impales it straight into its forehead. When its head fell on to the car, the awl got jammed deeper into its skull. Glenn came up and noticed that Axel no longer had the awl with him.

Glenn: "Dude, where'd your weapon go?"

Axel: "Into that ice-pick sized hole."

Glenn: "Ha, holy shit! It's cool. Now, we've got this."

Carley: "Are you two done?"

As Lee rolled his eyes at the boys funny lines.

Axel: "Come on, Carley. We trying to make entertaining among those things when they aren't dangerous no more."

Carley sighed while Lee grabbed the fire axe and looked at the walkers in the balcony.

Lee: "Two more."

Glenn: "That should help."

Lee smirks at the axe in his hands, crouches back down and walks over to the stairs with the others following behind him.

Lee: "Why do you guys lag behind, just in case this goes to hell?"

Carley: "Okay. We'll be right behind you."

Axel: "Man, wish that i have my hidden blades."

Glenn: "What's a hidden blades?"

Axel: "I tell you later."

Lee goes up the staircase, walks around the corner and sneaks up to the walkers and one of them notices him coming, and snarls as it moves toward him. The man puts the walker down by swinging his new axe on its head. The second walker sees him and goes after him until Lee swung his axe again and chopped off its head.

Glenn: "Rad."

Lee walks up to the door that had a single board nailed on to the door, sets his axe down beside it and knocks on the door.

Lee: "Hello in there? We're here to help."

The girl that was trapped in the room crying, named Irene, did not accept their help for some reason, almost as if she wanted to remain locked in the room.

Irene: "Please, just go away!"

Axel: "What did i say; She didn't want to be rescued."

Carley: "Let's go, guys."

Lee: "In a minute. If you open up, we can take you somewhere safer. We got a group in town."

Irene: "No, no, no! Please, no!"

Glenn: "She's in trouble!"

Lee: "Miss, we're coming in."

So, he tries kicking the door down until the girl shouted again.

Irene: "Stop, just stop! I'm… coming out."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **That was short chapter again just like "In the Yard".**

 **But i hope you fans enjoy this chapter.^^**


	12. A New Day: The Girl in Room 9

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

 **At the balcony**

The girl named Irene came out from her room but she have blood stained on the left side of her abdomen.

Axel: "Fuck."

Carley: "Oh, God."

Lee: "You're hurt."

Irene: "I- I said stay away."

Glenn: "We need to get you help!"

Irene: "It's too late for that."

Axel: "Fuck, i knew it was a unnecessary rescue."

Glenn: "What're you saying?"

Carley: "Guys, she's been bitten."

Glenn: "What?!"

Irene: "I told you, I said go away! I'm bit! But you wouldn't just leave."

Lee: "Let's calm down. You could be fine."

Irene: "I won't be fine! My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick, and you die, and you come back, and you kill anything you can find!"

They all remain silent for a moment as Lee, Axel and Carley looked at the girl with pity while Glenn looked remorseful.

Glenn: "You have a boyfriend?"

Axel look at Glenn with glare eyes as Carley frown towards the asian boy.

Carley: "GLENN."

Axel can't believe it to save the girl was just because of Glenn's childish love on her.

Irene: "I don't want that! It's not Christian! Please… just leave me, please go.

Lee know it is hopeless to save her.

Lee: "Ok, we'll leave. Just try to take care of yourself, for whatever time you have left."

The girl then notices the gun that was in Carley's hand.

Irene: "You have a gun."

Carley: "So?"

Irene: "Can I… borrow it?"

Carley: "What do you mean, "borrow"?"

Irene: "Give it to me. I can just… you know, end this, and then- then there's no problem."

Axel: "Excuse us?"

Lee: "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Irene: "Please! I don't wanna be one of them. They're- they're… Satanic."

Lee doesn't want that girl to commit suicide in that terrible way.

Lee: "We can't let you do that to yourself."

Irene: "Then, do it for me!"

Carley: "We need to get going."

The girl then starts begging for the gun like her life depended on it.

Irene: "Give it to me, please!"

Glenn: "This is crazy!"

Carley: "Please, step back."

She slowly walks up to Carley, desperately wanting to have that gun in her hands so she could put a bullet in her brain.

Irene: "It's just two seconds, just one bullet, and I can be with my family, and it'll all be fine."

Axel: "Turned around and walk back to your room as your wanted."

Lee: "Miss..."

Carley: "Back up!"

Irene: "PLEASE!"

She suddenly grabs for Carley's gun, pushing her against the railing of the balcony. The men rushed to Carley's aid to get the gun away from Irene's grasp. But then, the support beam of the balcony couldn't hold all the extra weight and part of it falls apart, taking everyone on it with them. They fell hard onto the pavement and became momentarily disoriented. When they getting up and notice that the girl picking up Carley's gun from the ground, while she stand a few feet away from the people.

Lee: "Whoa, take it easy. We just want to help."

Irene: "You can't."

She presses the gun against her temple while her hands and lips were trembling.

Lee: "Miss, just relax now. You need to think this through. We'll find you a doctor, it'll be okay. Let's all just-"

She closes her eyes as her finger was about to close the trigger.

Lee: "No, no, no! No! NOOO!"

Lee ran to stop her, but the weapon had discharged before he could and kills herself instantly. Everyone stared at the dead girl in shock. Glenn walks up to her corpse, picks up the gun and continues staring and was so shocked by her suicidal act that he vomits on the parking lot. He wipes off the bile from his mouth and gives Carley back her gun.

Carley: "Let's get out of here."

But then, they hear rustling from the forest and see more walkers coming straight for the motel due to the noise that the gun had made.

Lee: "Shit!"

Axel: "Here they come!"

They all ran straight to Glenn's pizza car.

Glenn: "Get in!"

Once everyone was in, Glenn started the engine and drove everybody away from the Motel and back to the drugstore.

* * *

 **In the Drugstore**

Lee, Axel, Carley and Glenn had managed to return to the drugstore, came back in through the office and were greeted by Kenny.

Kenny: "Everyone all right?"

Lee: "Yeah. We had a few close calls, but Glenn is fine and... well yeah, we're okay."

Glenn: "I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car."

Kenny: "Good to hear it."

Carley: "And things back here?"

Kenny: "Quiet. Our friend is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

Axel: "The last goal is to get the pills in the pharmacy. After that, we get ta the hell out of from here."

Kenny nods and returns to his family. Glenn went off to collect his thoughts while Carley went back her place. Axel notice that Lee look down.

Axel: "Are you okay?"

Lee: "Yeah, it just... i wish we could help that girl to get a doctor or something."

Axel: "I know how you felling, man. But you must understand the bitten is the end for the living, besides we can not even bring her in here and Lilly won't be happy about it."

Lee: "I know. Let's just keep between us, alright."

Axel: "Sure. I gonna talk with Glenn."

Lee nods at Axel who walk to Glenn, the asian boy who leaning against the wall with his arms crossed beside the ATM, obviously still thinking about what just happened at the motor inn. Axel was little angry at him because of that rescue was kinda goddamn a prince to save princess from the tower.

Axel: "Glenn."

Glenn: "Oh, hey Axel. Man, hell day."

Axel: "What the hell was that back in the motel?"

Glenn: "I don't know either, i mean i guess she re-"

Axel: "That isn't what i meant."

Glenn: "What?"

Axel: "We took the risk to save your "girlfriend" but after that when you say to her "You have a boyfriend", it seems like that rescue was because of someone's childish love."

Glenn: "Whoa, hello there. I just want..."

Axel frowned towards Glenn who he look down and then look back to eighteen year old boy.

Glenn: "Okay, i'm sorry. I really am. But you know i have bad childhood and then...I just wanna have some... something like love or..."

Axel: "It's okay, I understand but next time don't do this again, alright. I knew it that the girl didn't want help, so next time you listing to me when we see a person who is in trouble and then, you know what i mean."

Glenn: "Okay."

Axel: By the way, do you know the combination for the lock on the gate outside?"

Glenn: "Why?"

Axel: "Oh you know, I thought I'd go stretch my legs.

Glenn: "You're probably better off breaking it if you have to."

Axel: "Okay then. Try give some rest, for now."

Glenn nods at Axel while Lee talk with Carley.

Lee: "Story of the century here, huh?"

Carley: "Yeah, and I've got shit for recording equipment and from the looks of it, there isn't going to be a any shortage of first-hand accounts."

Lee: "You do radio?"

Carley: "That's right. Well, until some piece of shit politicians yank our funding, and I hit the blogosphere."

Lee: "I better get back to it."

Carley: "Yep."

Lee: "Thanks, by the way."

Carley: "Don't mentioned it. Just remember what I said."

Lee: "Yeah, I will."

Axel walked to check up on Cath, Lee decides that he should do the same with Clementine. He bends down to her level.

Lee: "Hey there."

Clementine: "Hey."

Lee: "Everything is alright while we were gone?"

Clementine: "Yeah, me and Cath talking about some funny things."

Lee: "I guess you two had good time. Listen, I know that I'm not your dad... but if you need anything, I'm your guy, okay?"

Clementine: "Okay. Same."

Lee: "You're my guy?"

Clementine: "Oh, no. You know…"

Lee: "We're gonna try to take care of each other."

Clementine: "Yes. Deal."

Lee: "Let me know if you need anything."

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee decided to go Glenn and talk with him while Axel and Cath talking each other.

Axel: "So what are you talking about with Clementine?"

Cath: "A lot of things, like... sometimes I love to watch to my oldest string sister when she got bark from Chris by blaming."

Axel: "Blaming about what?"

Cath: "Like his shoes was gone and they where in her room."

Axel: "Did _you_ stole his shoes and put they into your sister's room?"

Cath look at Axel with a guilty glance but smile then.

Cath: "Yes."

Axel shook its head with a smile. He see Lee talk with Glenn.

Lee: "How are you doing, Glenn?"

Glenn: "You know."

Lee: "Back at the motor inn…"

Glenn: "How could it be that bad so fast?"

Lee: "You know, when things are taken away, people will do crazy shit."

Glenn: "I guess, but that's not me; I'm not giving up, not for anything."

Lee: "Good, man. Good."

Glenn: "I guess she really wanted that gun."

Lee: "Seems like it."

Glenn: "Why didn't you tell Carley to just give it to her?"

Lee: "People can't be giving up. This will pass."

Glenn: "I'm with you."

Lee: "I'm glad to hear it. What's your next move then?"

Glenn: "I don't know. I mean, you guys seem okay."

Lee: "What about your family?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I… I…"

Lee: "Forget it, man. That's your business."

Glenn: "I hate feeling like I can't do anything."

Lee: "I know the feeling, man. Try to get some rest."

Glenn: "Ha, yeah, right."

Lee walk to Axel and talk with him.

Lee: "Hey there."

Axel: "Hey, Lee."

Lee: "So what's next now?"

Axel: "It seems like Glenn have forgot the combination for the lock but as you have the axe, that will break it."

Lee: "Yeah, your're right. Let's go outside with Doug."

Axel nods at him and they two walk over to Doug who still watching outside through the window.

Lee: "How are we doing?"

Doug: "Good. Wanna go have a look around outside?"

Axel: "Yeah. Let's have a look around."

Doug: "Okay."

The three of them step outside the front doors.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was short chapter again and it's gonna two more short chapter on the next.**

 **I chose to Refuse to give Irene the gun.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.^^**


	13. A New Day: Brother

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

 **At the gate**

The outside the front door of the drugstore, they three thinking how to get the keys. Lee notice there is a electronics store with all the televisions that were on display from across the street. Then he remember the remote that he have in the pocket. He takes out the remote and tries to turn them on with it, but it was pointless.

Axel: What you doing with this remote, do you think that will work on those other TVs from across the street."

Lee: "I trying to start those TVs so them can make a noise to distract those things. Think you can do anything with this?"

Axel: "Dude, I'm not some smart guy who can make these programming."

Doug: "You know what I could do…"

Lee: "What's that?"

He hands the remote over to Doug and he starts pressing various buttons on it.

Doug: "It's universal; I could program it to work for those TVs across the street. Let's just hope the power's still on."

Lee: "You can just do that?"

Axel: "You kidding? You know really which of codes is for, even those TVs too?"

Doug: "I memorized all the codes when I was in AV. Let's try."

After he finished typing in the codes, he presses the power button and all the TVs came on with nothing but static and the volume on high.

Axel: "Well fucking done, Doug! All that dork nonsense might save a life."

Doug: "Who's to say it already hasn't?"

A couple of walkers had stopped to look at the loud televisions.

Doug: "That got a few of them to take notice."

But the window glass was blocking out a majority of the noise they were making and the walkers ignore the noise.

Lee: "But not enough."

Axel: "Shit! We need to smash the window so it will be more noise."

Lee: "How and with what?"

Axel pointing with his finger to a brick which is just outside of the gate.

Axel: "That brick will be enough to smash the window if i can throw it but it seems like that non of us can't reach it."

Lee: "I guess we need to break the lock now."

Lee gets up from his crouching position, lifts up the fire axe that he got from the motel and brings it down on the lock, breaking the gates open.

Doug: "Awesome. Now, to distract those things… carefully."

Lee pushes the gates open and crouches back down. Axel leaning out the gate too quiet to grab the brick and then throws it at the window across the street, breaking the glass into pieces and the TVs static was finally getting through. All the walkers had all began lurking towards the noise they were hearing and the streets were now safe enough.

Lee: "Now's the time."

Lee steps out from the gates and into the street with his axe to get what they need.

Doug: "Be careful."

Axel: "We keep an eye on them."

Lee: "Good."

Lee walks across the crosswalk and was now standing over his undead brother. When the walker looked up to see the man in front of him, it starts swinging its free arm at him and snarling while Lee bend down to its level to where it couldn't reach him.

Lee: "Hey, bud. I don't know what happened to Mom and Dad, but I know that if you were there, you would've died for them. So… yeah, I'm gonna assume that's what happened."

Doug: "Did you find them yet?"

Lee: "Give me a second!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and thinks about one last thing to say before doing what had to be done.

Lee: "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But, knowing you, to take care of them through it all, well, that helped."

He shuts his eyes, lifts the axe and swings it on its neck again and again and again while yelling in sadness for what he was doing to his own family, and in frustration for what this world had done to him. He manages to open his eyes to look at his brother slightly moving. He remember then that it must be the brain that Axel had told him. He brings the axe down one last time directly onto his skull and he was now completely dead. After yanking it out and taking a few deep breaths, he kneels down to his brother's dead body.

Lee: "Ugh… God…"

He searches through his pockets until he finally retrieves the keys.

Lee: "There we go."

He gets back up and waves the keys at Doug to show that he got them.

Doug: "Holy crap! Run!"

Axel: "They're coming! Hurry up Lee!"

Lee looked to see the walkers not paying attention to the televisions anymore and were all coming after him. He rushes back to the drugstore as Axel did same after him; Doug shuts the gate behind him and went back into the drugstore.

* * *

 **In the Drugstore**

Doug shuts the front doors after they had got inside.

Doug: "Man, that was close."

Axel: "Yeah, it was."

Lee: "But, we did it. That's all that matters."

As Lee walked off, Axel and Doug noticed the tone in his voice and how his was hung and wondered if he was feeling all right. Lee approached Lilly as she was still trying to lower her father's stress.

Lee: "I've got the keys."

Lilly: "Great! God, you're amazing. Let's get in there."

Lee and Lilly both went into the office to get into the pharmacy while Axel went to Cath.

Cath: "So after the pills and then what?"

Axel: "I already talk to Kenny, Lilly and others about that motel seems to be a next destination there."

Cath: "You mean the same motel where you guys had to save Glenn from?"

Axel: "Yeah, we've already handle those things in that place so it's safe there, i hope."

Cath: "Okay. Uh... Dix?"

Axel: "What?"

Cath: "Do you think we can to find Chris and our families later after we are safe in the motel, right?"

Axel looks at Cath with a uncertain look that he don't think that Chris can be still alive, even he's and god know where he is somewhere now. Axel already thinking now about his own little sister Emma who living right in outside from Atlanta, the news say stay in the city so that means Emma and her mother can be in the city. But he can't focus about his family right now when they have to move on from the drugstore about soon.

Axel: "Cath, i don't thi-"

Axel was going to answer her but was interrupted by some sort a burglary alarm goes off, it was Lee and Lilly when they got in the pharmacy as they hurry up to get pills and some supplies.

Lilly: "Oh no!"

Lee: "Ah, shit!"

Lilly: "We gotta hurry!"

While the two of them scrambled around the pharmacy for nitroglycerin pills, everyone else was beginning to panic.

Axel: "Everybody! Be ready to leave this place now, this goddamn alarm not just goes off here inside but outside too!"

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Like i said from the latest chapter, is this one short and the next one too but it's gonna be interesting on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.^^**


	14. A New Day: Doug or Carley

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

 **Outside of the Drugstore**

The drugstore's alarm could be heard from at least a mile away and all walkers that were within that distance were coming after the noise they were hearing. An entire herd of walkers had surrounded the drugstore.

* * *

 **In the Drugstore**

Everyone inside of the drugstore was preparing their evacuation. Carley had fetched a full ammo clip from her purse on the counter, loads it into her gun and heads over to Glenn and Doug by the front doors while Lee, Clementine, Axel and Cath were at the snack bar. Lilly had given Larry the pills that he needed and he was back to full strength while Kenny made his way to the back of the store where Katjaa was encouraging Duck.

Katjaa: "Duck? Come on, baby, time to go."

Kenny: "I'm gonna get the truck pulled up around back!"

Lilly: "Do it fast! I've gotta get my dad out of here!"

Kenny: "I don't plan on dilly-dallying!"

Lilly goes out the back door with her father while Kenny giving orders to the others.

Kenny: "Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me."

Katjaa brings their son into the office while holding his hand.

Kenny: "Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here."

Glenn: "You got it."

Kenny: "Doug, Carley, Lee and Axel, you guys make sure our defenses stay up till then. And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck."

Lee: "Here you go."

Lee tosses his fire axe to Kenny and while the walkers going through the gate outside the store.

Doug: "Guys, that door's not locked anymore!"

Axel: "Everyone, to the front doors!"

Kenny: "Shit! Everyone, hurry and get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!"

He runs out the back door of the store while Axel, Glenn, Doug and Carley start pushing against the front door to keep it closed.

Lee: "Stay away from the windows, okay girls."

Cath: "Okay, Lee."

Clementine nods at him to answer. Then they hear Katjaa calling for help from the office.

Katjaa: "Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!"

Lee hurries over to the door to switch places with Glenn.

Axel: "Go man! We got this."

Glenn runs off to the office and Lee takes Glenn's place on the door and gets in between Doug and Axel to help keep the walkers out.

Doug: "Hey, Lee... if we don't make it through this, I just want you all to know that… I think you are really great guy, you too Axel."

Lee: "We will make it through this!"

Axel: "Not be rude, but shut up and focus now."

Carley: "Doug, if we don't make through this, you should know-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the walkers that were trying to get in when they had bashed on the front doors so hard, they had slightly opened the doors, but were quickly pushed back and the doors shut.

Doug: "I should know what?"

Carley: "Huh?"

Doug: "You said I should know-"

Axel: "Oh shit! They're breaking through!"

Carley: "On it."

Lee: "Are you sure?"

Carley: "Look out!"

She fires her gun at two walkers at the window.

Axel: "Nice shot again!"

Lee: "Okay then."

Carley runs to the snack bar to where she could get a better aim at the walkers and continued popping bullets at every walker that tried to get inside.

Axel: "There's too many of them out there. We need to block the doors with something."

Lee: "Clementine! Cath! Can you two look for something to stick in-between the handles! Something real strong, ok?!"

Cath: "You got it! Come here Clem, let's find something!"

Clementine: "Ok."

After the two of ran off, The doors had burst slightly open again, and Doug, Lee and Axel shove the walkers back again.

Axel: "Hurry up girls! We can't hold them of for a minute."

Cath: "We didn't found a damn thing yet."

Clementine: "Oh, wait! Cath, follow me!"

The girls had ran to the office while Doug noticed that another one of their defenses was being broke through.

Doug: "The window is screwed!"

Lee: "Go!"

Axel: "Wait let me-"

But Doug had already left the doors to fortify the window on the right, leaving just Lee and Axel to keep the doors closed. Axel believe that Doug isn't good enough to handle against the walkers. When the walkers shoved the doors slightly opened again, the two of them struggled to push them back by themselves, but they managed to shut the doors again.

Cath: "Clementine found something!"

Cath ran up to them with the cane that belonged to Lee's father. Lee takes it from her and slides the cane in between the handles, preventing the walkers from getting through. Then they heard a couple voice who yelling out.

Doug: "Ahh! Get em off! Get them off of me!"

Carley: "Shit, I'm out! I'm out! Lee, help! Ammo, in my purse!"

Doug had been grabbed on to by multiple walkers from the other side of the boarded up window and they were trying to pull him right through it. A walker had grabbed onto Carley's ankle and her gun ran out of ammo. Her purse was on the counter and it had another ammo clip that she could use, but she couldn't reach it cause that walker try to pull her down so that thing can eat her. Axel and Lee see that it's gonna be same situation at Hershel's farm. But it seems like there is a chance to save both of them as Axel have already thought out.

Axel: "Lee, help Carley!"

Axel ran to Doug and grabs him while Lee went to the counter. He picking another ammo from Carley's purse and tosses it over to the reporter. She unloads the clip from her gun and loads the full clip in just in time to shoot another walker right in its mouth, shoots the one that had her ankle and resumes killing more walkers that were trying to get inside while Axel has pulled Doug from the gripping of walkers.

Dough: "Oh man, thanks."

The nerd and the reporter are fine now as Kenny came back in with Lee's axe from the door of the office.

Kenny: "Let's go!"

Carley grabs her purse from the counter and meets up with Axel, Cath and Doug by the door."

Carley: "Oh god Doug, i thought that we both were going to die."

Axel: "I hate to interrupted to this, but we have to get the hell away from this place!"

The four run through the office and Clementine followed after them, but another walker suddenly grabbed her by the ankle, causing her to trip and fall and she screams at the monster pulling her towards it. Lee wasn't about to let that happen as he ran straight towards the walker and stomps on its head. It didn't let go of her, so Lee stomped it again. It was now holding on to the front of her shoe. Lee stomps on it a third time and kept his foot there and finally the walker had lost its grip on Clementine, she backed away from the monster, got back up to her feet and ran to the door. Lee went over the walker with his foot still on its head and as soon as he stepped off of it, he bolted straight to the door after Clementine. He looked back for a second to see more walkers getting in before he reached the door, but then was stopped by Larry when he placed a hand on his chest.

Larry: "You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!"

He had punched Lee in the face, knocking him flat on the ground.

Clementine: "No!"

Lee placed his hand to where Larry had hit him, shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He hears hands smacking the floor and groaning from right behind him, and there was no one at the door anymore. That is, until Kenny came back in again with the axe. When he lifted it over his head, it seems like that Kenny was aiming for him, but when he brought it down, he actually ends up hitting the walker that was just an inch away from his face.

Kenny: "I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today."

He reached out his hand, Lee takes it and gets pulled back up to his feet.

Kenny: "Especially a good friend."

The two ran into the office while Lee turned around and see there was bunch of undead people in the drugstore, the walkers are were coming his way as he shuts the office door and runs outside with the rest of the group that managed to get out alive.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, as you see that i have chosen to save both of them even the title of this chapter says "Doug or Carley" but it was to make Doug's/Carley's fans get some nervous about which of them are going to be alive. XD**

 **Even i had already wrote that Doug was in the chapter 4 of my side story "This is Survival", which those who had read this story will believe that i have chosen to save Doug, but now the secret have revealed.**

 **Happy to have both of them alive. :)**

 **In the real, i have chosen to save Carley.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. ^^**


	15. A New Day: Safe Mostly

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

 **In the motel**

It's been little later after the escape from the drugstore and all of the group had managed to make it to the motel. Axel and Lilly cleaning all those dead bodies including Irene too in the parking and tossed them on the top while Clementine look at those corpses with a disgusted look.

Axel: "Well, that was the last one."

Lilly: "Oh God, it smells like a shit. We burn them tomorrow."

Axel nods at Lilly as he walk over to Clementine who still watch at the top of the dead bodies.

Axel: "Hey Clem, you shouldn't to look at this. Go play with Cath and Duck."

Clementine: "Okay, Axel."

The little girl are heading to Cath at the back of the RV, then Duck came to the girls and talk with them. Axel sees Lee who standing at the front of the parking lot, looking at the picture of his family. The teenager boy have decide to go him and talk.

Axel: "Lee?"

Lee was interrupted by Axel when he thought about his family and his mistakes. He put the photo in the back pocket.

Lee: "Oh hey Axel. Is something wrong?"

Axel look at him with a curious look.

Axel: "That death guy who had the keys; Was he your... brother?"

Lee look at Axel with chocked face that teenager have figured out about his brother and he looked down with a sadly look.

Lee: "Yeah, it was him."

Axel fell sorry about him because he had to put out his brother's misery.

Axel: "I'm sorry, that you had to do. Maybe i would be the one who done it and get the keys."

Lee: "No, it's okay for now. He was my brother but it's over now."

Axel: "Fine then, but you-"

Axel was interrupted by a few gunshots and screaming from a distance. He and Lee tried to see where it was coming from but it's too dark.

Axel: "Let's get back and see if everyone's okay."

Lee nods at him and both of them walks over to Glenn standing outside of his car while listening to the radio.

Lee: "Hey, Glenn."

Glenn raised his hand to signaling for a moment so he could hear the radio. After hearing the news on the radio it makes Glenn look worried and made his own decision about something.

Glenn: "I think I need to go."

Lilly heard what he said and made her way towards him from behind.

Axel: "To Atlanta?"

Glenn: "Yeah. I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing they could be trapped in that city."

Lee: "Sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago, it could've gone either way."

Axel: "Yeah, and we know that Macon have many of the dead people but Atlanta; It's a bigger city than this one and who knows how many are those in Atlanta, plus some of us was almost to die in the escape, even nobody of us has died for now."

Glenn: "I gotta take my chances."

Lee notice that Lilly getting closer to them but he shakes his head and waves his hand at her, signaling her to let himself and Axel talk to him. She eventually walks away with a disappointed face. As Axel understand that Glenn will really take his chances just like he want to himself to try find his family.

Lee: "Find your friends and be safe."

Axel: "Be careful out there, man. And i hope you will come back soon."

Glenn: "Thanks guys. That means a lot. I don't mean to abandon you all, but this seems like an okay set-up and I'm sure things will be back to normal around here in no time."

Axel: "I don't know, it seems like the military is gonna have more to effort in this mess."

Lee: "Let's hope."

Glenn: "You guys be safe."

Lee: "We'll try."

Axel: "We will never be so easy for those things out there."

And then, Glenn looked at the part of the balcony that got broken off, thinking about that incident with Irene. After that, Glenn gets inside his car, starts the engine and drives away towards Atlanta. Lee and Axel walks over to Kenny and Katjaa at their pickup who looking through a box of supplies. Until Kenny stop and noticed Lee and Axel coming up to him.

Lee: "Hey, Ken."

Kenny: "Close call back there."

Lee: "Thanks for picking me up."

The two of them shook each other's hands.

Kenny: "No problem. We have to take care of each other."

Axel: "Hell yeah. So what now? You and your family still want to get back to your home, Florida?"

Kenny: "Well we want, but for now i think we stay here and hope to the military clean this mess."

Axel: "Yeah, Glenn have already left to Atlanta so you guys know."

Katjaa: "I hope he will be fine and know what he doing."

Lee: "He's a tough guy. Right now we have to focus now on our group."

Kenny: "Yeah. Hey, about Clementine and Cath…"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Axel: "What about them?"

Kenny: "Earlier, I said there some stuff out there that might screw up a couple of little girls like them."

Lee: "You did."

Kenny: "Well, I still think that's true, but after what I saw today, I think between you two taking care of them and them taking care of themselves, y'all are gonna be just fine."

Lee: "Thanks, Kenny."

Axel: "That was good one there."

Kenny: "You got it."

After Kenny went back to his truck, Lee and Axel sees Carley and Doug at a table as they was also looking through a box of supplies. They look happy together and it seems like they get starting their relation.

Lee: "I think we leave them alone for a moment now."

Axel: "Yeah... You right."

Lee: "Your're okay?"

Axel: "I'm fine, it just something in my head but don't worry about it. Let's see what's wrong with your little girl, after we arrived here and then she seems to be sad about something."

Lee and Axel look at Clementine who look down with a unhappy face. They sees Duck at the RV talking to the little girl and Cath about an exciting tale. As the two made his way towards them, Lee noticed Larry was glaring at him while leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest and he glares back, thinking about the unforgivable act the old man had done to him. Axel look at the old man with an angry look, he really don't understand why did he to with Lee back at the drugstore. When they got close to the kids, Lee interrupts Duck telling his story.

Lee: "Hey Duck, you wanna cool it for a minute?"

Duck: "Okay, sorry."

Clementine was sitting on the back bumper while staring at the pavement and Lee kneels next to her.

Lee: "I'm sorry, there's uh, not a lot of kids here."

Clementine: "No, it's not that. It's… I got grabbed again."

Lee: "I was there though."

Clementine: "I fell… and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one."

Lee: "Aww, I'm sorry."

Clementine: "Thanks. I know I need to be though, I'm just sad…"

Axel: "So? It's just a walkie-talkie. What's a big deal with it?"

Axel didn't really knew it that walkie-talkie was how Clementine to get some answers from her parents.

Clementine: "It's how I used to talk to my mom and dad to know if they're alright."

Axel look little shame for himself about his stupid question about walkie-talkie.

Axel: "Oh... I'm sorry about it. I didn't knew it."

Clementine: "It's okay. But now my parents are gone. It's gone."

Cath: "Maybe we can try to find a another one for you that works."

Axel: "You got a point there."

Lee: "Yeah, don't worry Clementine. It will be alright."

Clementine: "I'll just keep this one, I guess."

He nods at her, but then he hears Larry calling him.

Larry: "Lee, come here for a second."

Lee: "Let me go deal with this."

Lee raises back up and made his way over to Larry while Duck went back to telling his story as Axel still stay with the kids.

Duck: "Oh man, Clementine! Cath! Another thing…"

Axel giving a glare towards Larry and was ready for anything like if Larry going to do something bad again. Lee doesn't want to talk with that old man after who trying to left him behind for the walkers in the drugstore, now he got close to him to talk.

Lee: "What do you want?"

Larry: "You like my daughter?"

Lee crossed his arms and shook his head before he answered.

Lee: "Her dad tried to kill me, so."

Larry: "Well, he did that because he knows that that Lee Everett is a convicted murderer, and so will everyone else if you go near her. You hear me?"

Lee narrowed his eyes as Larry got up to his face.

Larry: "I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you… heh, you watch your ass."

He then walks right past Lee. Larry seems like that he believe Lee is a dangerous man. No doubt that Larry is going to tell everyone if Lee were to ever step out of line. In that case, Larry is not going make easy with Lee. Lilly came up to Lee to talk.

Lilly: "Hey, Lee, do you have a second?"

Lee looks behind him to see Larry still glaring at him and before he walk to Lilly.

Lilly: "My dad would be dead if it weren't for you."

Lee: "Yeah and i glad at everyone is okay, but some of us was close to die because of me that I was the one who made the alarm goes of."

Lilly: "You can't be like that. You're only one man."

Lee: "I don't know…"

Lilly: "We're lucky to have you."

While Lee and Lilly talking together, Axel go to Larry who check on the collapsed balcony.

Axel: "Larry."

Larry stand up and talk with Axel.

Larry: "What d you want now?"

Axel: "I know what you did back there in the drugstore."

Larry look at him with dead look.

Axel: "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. First you want to killing a kid and then left a man behind for those dead people."

Larry: "Then you should know about some of your people aren't you believe on."

Axel: "You mean Lee? I don't give you shit what think about him and you better that don't do some stupidity."

Larry: "And what you gonna do with me if i do?! Are you treating me to kill me?"

Axel: "No, just giving a warning to you. If I kill you then everybody will see me as a fucking monster just like you should be if Lee didn't made it. And you should thinking what's gonna happen next after if you had done something stupid."

Larry giving a glare towards Axel who turned around and go with no fear from the old man. He walk to Cath who is now sitting at the brick wall lot.

Axel: "Hey Cath."

Cath: "Hi..."

Axel: "Are you okay?"

Cath: "I just thinking about my family."

Axel: "I know you do."

Cath: "You didn't answer the question because we were interrupted by the alarm in the drugstore. What are you going to say?"

Axel: "Look Cath, I don't wanna make you sad. I don't know that Chris is alright but i didn't say that he is dead. And we don't know where is your parents so we can't to try find your family without destination, you understand?"

Cath look down with a sad face.

Cath: "Don't you want to find your family too?"

Axel: "I want too, so I'm gonna to find my sister because i have a clue about where she is."

Cath: "You mean Atlanta?"

Axel: "Yeah, that's right."

Cath look at him with a kind a disappointing face.

Cath: "Why the hell couldn't we get ride with Glenn and now he's gone for a while ago."

Axel: "Cath, i know what you tried to say. But we need to secure this place for now and then to Atlanta but you will not go with me because the radio from Glenn's car that I've heard; It had been so bad in the city and it's gonna be dangerous, other words you're not ready to face that situation yet."

Cath: "Whoa there, there's no way that I can just stay here while you are gone."

Axel: "Cath! We talk about this later, alright?"

Cath shook her head, then she look at him.

Cath: "Fine."

Them they heard some loud bangs go off from a distance, it sounds like the military gets some seriously now. Everyone looked up into the sky to see where it was coming from.

Kenny: "I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing."

Lilly: "Me too."

Kenny: "This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars, keep someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through."

Lee, Kenny and Lilly walked towards the front of the parking lot as Axel came to them while Cath's heading back to the kids.

Lilly "I actually agree with that plan."

Lee: "Me too."

Axel: "Make me four."

Kenny: "We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home."

Lilly: "Yeah, you're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be okay."

But then, all the street lights on the road were going off one by one.

Axel: "Uh guys... I don't think-"

And then the lights at the motel went off.

Axel: "Oh man. Give us a fucking break."

Now is everything's dark.

 **To be** **Continued**

 **End of A New Day!**

* * *

 **Next time On The Walking Dead: Good things can be Bad things later**

Lee: "I thought we'd be fine if we survived the walkers. Never expected they would starve us out."

* * *

Carley: "I want you to have this, okay? In case you or Clementine starts feeling weak."

Lee: "You don't owe me anything, Carley."

* * *

Lee: "How you doing, Clementine? Everything all right?"

Clementine: "I'm so hungry, Lee."

* * *

Kenny: "We gotta get food, guys. Soon."

Axel: "The walkers had already got more animals than i got in the hunt every day. How in the hell those slowly rotten things can get those rapid animals?!"

* * *

Andy: "I'm Andy St. John, this here's my brother Dan. We own a dairy farm a few miles up the road."

Lee: "It's beautiful."

* * *

Axel: "I will never forgive that fucking asshole after what he did to my dad."

* * *

Katjaa: "I never did thank you for saving Duck from the walkers back at Hershel's farm."

* * *

Kenny: "Something's coming, Lee. There's gonna be a war."

Lee: "The walkers don't worry me as much as the bandits."

Cath: "Do you guys think these bandits or whoever the hell these guys are will come after the motor inn after the dairy?"

* * *

Bandit: "You fucked with us! Now, we're gonna take what we want!"

* * *

Axel: "If those guys do, they will know soon that they've screwed with wrong people."

* * *

Travis: "There's too many of 'em!"

* * *

Mark: "GAAA...!"

* * *

Lilly: "You've never liked my dad! Even back to the drugstore when everyone thought Kenny's kid was bit, you went out of your way to side against him..."

* * *

Ben: "This isn't happening!"

* * *

Axel: "You must understand now that in this world where we live now, we have to do whatever it takes to survive but we still keep our humanity anyway."

* * *

David: "No more, please... no more, please..."

Axel: "We have to do this, Lee. There is no other way."

Lee: "I'm sorry."

 **Episode 2: Starved For Help**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And now i'm done with Episode A New Day.^^**

 **But now this story is going have hiatus for a while because i have to finish with my side story "This is Survival". Read, review and alert/follow that story.^^**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.**


	16. Starved For Help: The Woods, again

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **I sent this chapter earlier because I'm in the half way to finish with "This is Survival".**

 **In this chapter will Daryl appear in a flashback and it will be based from a scene of the Walking Dead TV-Series Season 1.^^**

 **A special character is making an appearance. My thanks to HiddenThruthandLies2 for letting me use her.**

 **Please read, preview and follow/alert this story.^^**

* * *

 **Previously on The Walking Dead**

Chris: "Axel, listing to me. You and Cath have to get out of here. I get them distraction."

* * *

Cath: "What if someone gonna found out about you?"

Axel: "No one won't."

* * *

Carly: "I know who you are."

Lee raised his eyebrow in doubt.

* * *

Lee: "IN THE ROAD"

* * *

Lee: "You've been… all by yourself through this?"

Clem: "Yeah, I want my parents to come home now."

* * *

Axel: "Me and Cath are going there too, i live there."

Lee: "Oh, that's common goal."

Axel: "I guess we are stuck together for now if that's okay."

Lee: "Okay then."

* * *

Kenny: "And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our lookout."

Doug: "It's Doug, you got it."

Carley: "And I'm Carley."

Kenny: "Okay, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it."

Carley "You got it, boss."

* * *

Larry: "Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!"

* * *

Lee: "We kick his ass."

Kenny: "That's what i thinking."

Axel: "Make me three for that."

* * *

Axel: "Lee, help Carley!"

Dough: "Oh, man. Thanks."

Carley: "Oh god Doug, I thought that we both were going to die."

Axel: "I hate to interrupted to this, but we have to get the hell away from this place!"

* * *

Larry: "I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you… heh, you watch your ass."

* * *

Cath: "I just thinking about my family."

Axel: "I know you do."

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

It's been three mouths ago after the outbreak started. Lee was in the forest, sneaking up to a walker who eating something used to be alive. Lee was so quietly so the walker get no attention by him. He rose to his feet and swings his fireaxe directly on to the walker's head and kicks it off. He looked to see what it was eating as Axel appear up from behind him with a crossbow which own to his father, Daryl Dixon.

Lee: "Oh shit, What've they got this time?"

Axel: "It must be a rabbit, probably the same one I was trying to hunt down this rascal for three days ago."

Lee: "Well, that's another meal lost."

Axel: "We already have lost so many meals, more than you can imagine."

The two of them began strolling through the woods

Lee: "I know and even commissary food Mark brought in for three months, huh?"

Axel: "I'd say that supposed to not just him who brought the food except my dad too."

Lee look down with a sympathy look.

Lee: "I'm sorry what happened with your dad, but you must get over it. He could be still alive out there."

Axel: "If he still alive, he would probably sneak in the motel and wait to get chance to kill Larry sooner or later."

Lee start to remember back for three months ago in the Robins Air Force Base.

* * *

 **Flashback in RAFB for three mouths ago, a week ago after Axel arrived back to the motel from Atlanta.**

Lee, Doug, Lilly and Larry arrived at the Air Force Base, there were so many walkers in the park, the center of the area. They sneaked into the Hangar One.

Lilly: "Shit, never expected that was so many of them in this place."

Lee: "Are we gonna still try to get supplies from here?"

Larry: "Well, why won't you just shut up and stop pissing around by fear of them."

Doug: "Come on Larry, he just said that we have no idea what's inside the hangar. We could probably get swarm of them and then we're done."

Larry frowned right to Doug and shook his head, he turned around and keep walking to follow his daughter's lead.

Lilly: "Wait, stop. Did you guys hear that?"

The group stop and listen a noise, it sounds like someone banging on something. The group walk and the noise came from a door which lead to office.

Lilly: "Everyone, be careful."

Lilly and Lee get closer slowly to the door. Lilly grab the handle of the door and Lee holding his axe to get prepare for anything. Lilly opened the door and then it was a man who wear glasses named Mark. He was panicked that he thought Lee and his group was the walkers, but he see it was false alarm and take a breath.

Mark: "Oh thank good. First I thought that you were one of those things outside, Lilly."

Lilly: "Oh good, Mark. Are you okay?"

Mark: "I'm alright. But our friends in here... they didn't..."

Lilly: "Shit... You're own?"

Mark: "Not really, I'm "stuck" with one of us and he-"

Mark was interrupted by a gunshot coming from the roof.

Lilly: "What the hell was that?"

Mark: "It was Dixon. He trying to distract walkers with a noise so he can find an opening."

Mark turned around and runs to the upstairs behind on the next door while Lee and the others was shocked to hear that name Dixon. They follow after Mark.

* * *

 **On the roof of the hangar**

There was a man named Daryl Dixon who wear a rifle and crossbow. He fired the rifle to shot one of the walkers on the ground while to distract them with the noise of the gunshot.

Daryl: "Come on, all of your fucking virus carriers. Why can''t you just-"

Daryl was interrupted by Mark who appear with Lee and his group.

Mark: "Hey, I already told you. Stop firing the gun."

Larry: "You fucker! You're getting all us killed!"

Daryl stop firing his rifle and turned around to the other.

Daryl: "Well, who the hell are these two people instead Lilly and her crybaby dad, Mark?"

Lilly: "That's not concern now. You're getting the walkers in this hangar, you idiot."

Daryl: "Tch! You guys need should be little polite and be smart. I'm not going just sitting around here while my family is out there with those "walkers" or whatever they are."

Lee: "Everybody, chill out. If we keep going like this, the walkers will get us soon enough."

Daryl: "They will not get inside as long you have closed the door after, huh?"

Mark: "You guys did it?"

Doug: "I did."

Daryl: "Good, now let's get back what I started."

Lilly: "Can it, asshole."

Daryl: "Who said you are making decision?"

Larry getting closer to Daryl and look at him with threat glare.

Larry: "My girl have more balls than anyone here, including yours."

Daryl: "She is in the charge?"

Larry: "Damn right."

Lee: "We don't want have any trouble in this place with full of the walkers."

Daryl: "You got a point there and what have you expecting me to do?"

Lee: "Listen, do you have a son by named Axel?"

Daryl look surprised and chocked to hear that name.

Daryl: "That's my boy, I'm fucking knew it that he will never die so easily by those abominations down there. Where is he? Is he alright?"

Lee: "He is on our place and he is okay. We will take yo-"

But Lee was interrupted by Larry.

Larry: "Whoa, slow down there cowboy! He's not coming with us. He might be dangerous as _yourself_."

Doug: "Come on Larry. This is Axel's father."

Larry: "Who the hell cares!"

Daryl: "Hey, it's will be bad enough for this rotten organ donor who trying to forbid me to go to your camp, to my own son. I don't think so that'll be the day."

Larry: "That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell us?"

Lilly: "Dad, stop."

Larry: "No, I want to know".

Daryl: "You wanna know the day?"

Larry: "Fuck yeah, hood?!"

Daryl: ""Well, I'll tell you the day Mr _Asshole._ If you think I'm dangerous, so listen this: The day will be screwed up when a dangerous person will take orders from a fucking walking pildriver from a nurse home."

Larry: "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Larry throws a punch but Daryl dodged and pick up his knife from his pocket. He slash fast right at Larry's left leg which he screamed pain and leaned back until he fell down. Daryl put his knife back in his pocket and jump on Larry. He hitting on Larry's face four times and Lilly start get to help her dad, but Daryl pick up his gun and aim at the woman to signal to don't get any close himself or the old man. Lilly stands and everybody look little nervous about what will happening next. Daryl aim on Larry who got some bruises on his face. Daryl spit on him and stand up, he walk away while Lilly came to check her her old man who was beating up by another's old man.

Daryl: "So, who wanna still get out from this place, right now?"

Doug: "We will, but we came here to get some supplies."

Mark: "We have plenty rations in the cellar of this hangar. If you get them, will you let me and Daryl go with you to your place, right Daryl?"

Daryl: "Fine, just give them whatever they want. Just hurry up then, those things will get in here sooner and that's our opening."

Lee: "Deal, as long you don't fight with anybody of us."

Larry give a glare towards Lee about the deal with Daryl.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Lee following with Axel who trying to find some animal tracks.

Axel: "Hey, I saw Mark accidentally grabbed for Carley's nations the other night, I thought she was gonna take of his hand. And I saw she tried to give a energy bar to you as she was nice to you than to Mark."

Lee blushed little and smile.

Lee: "She just... try be little nice, maybe because I saved her back in the drugstore. She and Clementine looks fine together with Cath. By the way, tell Mark that we're all on the edge, I already told that she don't own me anything."

Axel: "If you say so. Speaking about the food, Cath was so stubborn that she want to wear a gun when you guys learned to use them and wanna try to hunt her own. But I refused."

Lee: "I guess that makes her unhappy over your answer."

Axel: "Tell me about it. But she will get over it."

Lee: "I don't think either same to Clementine to wear a gun too."

Axel: "Age doesn't matter anymore, Lee. It's about when they're able to wear a gun. By the way, I wonder how much food we have."

Lee: "You'll have to ask Lilly. She's the one handling the rations."

Axel: "Or mishandling it, if you ask Kenny."

Lee: "He just worried about his kid getting enough. Just like Me to Clementine and You to Cath, aren't you?"

Axel: "I am, I just saying that I refused to share any my animals to that fucking asshole Larry after what he did to my old man and Lilly just do nothing about it except barking at me. You think Kenny and Mark are having better luck out here than we are?"

Lee: "I sure hope so."

Axel: "You know, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time that never will end, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor Inn. Kenny has been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running. God, I can't even count how many times have he asked me for a help to get that junk to running."

Lee: "Kenny won't abandon us. He's a good man."

Axel: "I know you're right, but his mind is already made up, but other side that one day if the Motor Inn is a unsafe place... well... we can go find another safe place where there is more animals to hunt. Can't say that I blame him. Larry's been giving him hell last night, Cath had pick a fight with him and she will be in trouble after what that old man tried to kill you, Duck and my... It seems like he have more dealing something on you than his racist business."

Lee look down and start to remember Larry know about his past.

Lee: "I think he believe I'm dangerous."

Axel: "Tch... he even trying to judge to anyone instead himself. He need to get over it and start to pull his weight. He has might have a heart problems, he should help us to find some food. The only reason why he don't, is Lilly who look after him because his health, in the another word like a baby but that guy's all muscle and can take care himself. And he punch you in the face, right?"

Lee: "Knocked me and feel like I being be flat."

Lee mumbled by anger over that day what Larry tried to kill him; To knock and left him behind for the walkers.

When they walking through the woods, Axel saw a rabbit who appeared from nowhere and standing there. The rabbit is almost more than ten meters away from Axel as he bend down and pointing with his crossbow. The rabbit didn't noticed anything from Axel or Lee who bend down next to the teenager hunter.

Lee: "I know already told you, rabbit is a hard meal, but we need more food for now."

Axel moved his eye to look at Lee and give him warning signal to do not disturb the shot. When he pull on the trigger to shot, then they both suddenly hear somebody screaming out of forest which it made the rabbit leaped off.

Axel: "What the fuck?! Who the hell is screaming?"

Lee: "I don't know? Come on."

They bent up on their legs and start run to the right through some bushes and try to find whoever it was that was screaming.

Axel: "I don't think that screaming was Kenny. I don't know how Mark sounds when he yelling his mouth out. If it was him who have no reason to scream right in the forest to scare the animals away and attracted the walkers to us, He'll regret this when he see me."

They eventually stop somewhere in the woods and look everywhere where the voice came from until they hear somebody screaming again.

Axel: "This way!"

They run to the left, passed a few more trees and find three teenagers, two boys and one girl standing over a man with his leg is clamped by a bear trap, which was the one who had been screaming in pain. The black-haired boy and the black-haired girl who tying with boy's belt on the man's leg while the other boy who have brown-haired and little longer than the other boy just standing there and watching with a horrified look.

Teenager Girl: "Hang on Mr Parker, we will get you out from that thing."

Lee and Axel getting closer to them and saw with a chock on their face at the poor man's leg was trap by a bear trap. Axel thinking about that bear trap.

Axel: "Where the hell come bear trap from? I've been here few times before and there was no any goddamn trap here."

The three teens noticed them and raised their hands in surrender.

Teenager Black-Haired: "Oh Shit! No, no, please don't kill us!"

Teenager Girl: "We just want to help our teacher! Please help us, we'll leave you behind and don't bother you."

Axel: "Be quiet, all of you three. Just tell me what's going on, alright."

Axel starting to look at the teenager girl and then he wide his eyes on her.

Axel: "Do I know you, miss?"

Before the girl could answer, Kenny and Mark arrive to the scene with their rifles.

Kenny: "Lee! Axel! You two okay?"

Axel: "I wouldn't ask the same to them."

Mark: "Jesus Christ."

Mr Parker: "Get it off! Get it off, Goddammit! Get it off me!"

Teenager brown-haired: "Travis, Emily, maybe they can help!"

Travis: "These might be the same guys that raided our camp, and we barely got away from that!"

Emily: "Ben's right, Travis. Plus those who raid our camp wear the masks to cover they face like a bandit. And non of these guys have no masks, Travis!"

Emily agree with Ben that Lee and his friends could help them which means Travis shake his head.

Travis: "Well not all of those guys aren't wear the masks that we saw back there!"

Emily: "No, but else they wear with sunglasses and cap or hood!"

Mark: "What guys?"

Lee: "Who raid your camp?"

Ben: "I- I don't know! Guys with guns!"

Travis: "Please! We won't bother you, I swear!"

Emily: "TRAVIS! We need their help! There's no doubt on it!

Axel: "Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here? Last time it wasn't any bear trap here when I was out here to hunt."

Ben: "I don't know, man!"

Lee: "What the hell happened?"

Emily: "Mr. Parker said we should stay off the streets. We were trying to be careful, but-"

Mr Parker yells again in pain before Emily could finish explaining.

Axel: "You can say that his luck is out for now."

Mark: "Guys, this is fucked up! We gotta help them!"

Ben: "Please!"

Travis: "Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces; I know what I'm doing!"

Emily: "If you _know_ what you doing, you should have talk Mr Parker make sense like do not go in the forest. I already knew it this place isn't safe here!"

Travis and Emily start to look each other with their glare eyes until Ben talk to Lee and the other.

Ben: "Just see if you can get him out! After that, you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!"

Lee: "We gotta get him outta there!"

Mr Parker: "Oh, God, thank you!"

Kenny: "Fine, but you gotta hurry."

Axel bends down to look at the trap and starts fiddling with it to find the release latch on it.

Mark: "You and your family are hunters, so you know what you doing with that, Axel?"

Axel: "Sorry, it's not kind like that stuff we used to hunt than ropes. But let me see what I can do."

But then a walker show's up from the left of the woods.

Axel: "Guys, this trap's been altered. There's no release latch. Fuck, who the hell putting a bear trap when the walkers moving around?"

Travis and Emily notices more of the walkers from a distance. He looked very worried when they were walking towards them.

Travis: "...Oh, no."

Emily: "Oh, god."

All the other survivors saw the walkers coming and they all knew that they didn't have much time before even more of them show up.

Axel: "Oh, shit."

 **To be** **Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that was like a payback on Larry that don't ever messing with the great bad-ass Daryl Dixon. XD**

 **But what happened with Daryl? And will the group save Mr Parker (David Parker)? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	17. Starved For Help: Bear Trap

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

A lot of walkers which came out the woods and limping right to Lee and his group.

Kenny: "Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Axel."

Mr Parker: "Please... get me out of this!"

Axel: "Lee, I'm think I need little help here."

Lee: "Mark, get the boys back!"

Lee kneels down next to Axel and help him to get the bear trap of from the man's leg.

Lee: "Kenny, keep those walkers off of us!"

Lee and Axel examines the trap for a moment and tries to think of how he was supposed to open it if there was no release latch while Kenny is behind them were popping bullets at the walkers to keep them at bay. Mark did the same thing while he keep the teenagers from their teacher.

Axel: "Maybe you can tried with your axe to pry it?"

Lee sets his axe down so that he can try to pry it open with his bare hands, but no use and Mr Parker shouts in pain and tells him to stop.

Axel: "Great! Just fucking great, now what?"

Mark: "Lee, do something!"

Lee stand up and walk to the chains that was attached to the trap. He stands over the chain and raises his axe up and brings down on the chain. But use, not even a scratch.

Mr Parker: "Hurry! Aaaauuuggh!"

Axel: "Try again!"

Lee tries it again, nothing again.

Emily: "Come on, guys! Please, save him!"

Lee swings at the chain a third time, but once again nothing.

Mark: "Forget it! We use chain like that in the Air Force base to lift ordinance. You're NOT cutting through that!"

Axel: "And now you telling us about it instead earlier?!"

Lee went from the chains and go back to Mr Parker while Axel notices a branch that was also close to the bear trap. He picks it up and tries to use it to pry the trap open, but then it breaks and it was now useless which Axel look little annoying and angry.

Axel: "Goddamn it!"

He throws the branch away. Lee immediately tries again with his axe to pry it up, but David continues screaming and once again tells Lee to stop since it was causing so much pain to him.

Mark: "Guys, it has to be now!"

Lee: "We have tried everything, but non of our options won't work to get that thing off his leg."

Axel looking around his leg and see his leg is almost chopped. That the other point if he's free and he can't barely walk then.

Axel: "Hey, his leg is almost chopped by that trap."

Lee: "What do you mean by that?"

Axel: "We can't free him with our easy options, even we have free him you think he can walk with his wounded feet?"

Lee: "No, but we can still carry him then."

Axel: "I know, because it will no be different to carry him after if we could cut him out his leg."

Lee looking at Axel with chocked look as the teenagers did the same.

Ben: "What?!"

Emily: "Are you crazy?! You guys can't do that!"

Travis: "Yeah, man! You must be out of your mind!"

Lee: "Axel, are you really out of your mind? He will lost to much blood and die soon after chopped him off."

Axel: "We don't know that he will die, but better than be eating by the walkers besides no is going be left for the walkers behind just like that old fucker did to my old man. Plus Lee, have you better ideas?"

Lee: "No, but I don't think if..."

Mark: "Damn it, Lee, just cut off his leg!"

Emily: "You guys can't be serious?!"

Axel: "His leg is almost chopped already, do you guys think he can move his feet then?"

Ben: "Um... I d-don't know, but..."

Axel: "Then we can't pry open that thing, so the only way is to cut him off."

Lee looking at the teacher's leg and start to thinking if there is another option, but now he realized Axel have a good point there that they have no much time left when the walkers getting closer to them.

Kenny: "We don't have time for that! I'm sorry, but we have to go, now!"

Lee ignored Kenny because he decide to do with Axel's suggestion as he slowly stands back up, tightening his grip on the axe in his hands.

Lee: "I'm gonna have to cut you out."

Mr Parker: "No, no, no! Try the trap again! Anything! Please!"

Kenny: "Fuck, I'm just wasting ammo now! We gotta go!"

Lee cringes when he raises the axe over his head. His face look sympathetic that he don't wanna do that, but it was to save that man's life from being eaten by the walkers.

Mr Parker: "Oh, God."

Lee swings the axe on David's leg, causing a major wound to form and blood splatters all over.

Mr Parker: "AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The teacher's painful screams intensify as Lee lifts the axe and chops his leg again.

Mr Parker: "FUUUUARRGGGGHHH!"

Lee brings the axe down on his leg for a third time.

Mr Parker: "FUUUUARRGGGGHHH!"

Emily: "STOP! You killing him!"

Emily start run to Lee, but Axel hold her back.

Axel: "Miss! You still wanna save your teacher?!"

Before Emily could answer back, Lee swings it hard on the leg and was now completely free from the bear trap.

Mr Parker: "AARRGGgguuuhhh..."

The teacher scream again and but he faints. As Travis, Emily, Axel and Mark start looking at what Lee just did.

Travis: "Oh, God."

Emily: "Oh, my god!"

Travis instantly walks a few steps away and spews out while Emily put her hand on own mouth and have a frightened face by the traumatic event.

Mark: "Shit! Is he..."

Lee: "He passed out."

Lee feels sorry of the man what he did to him. As Axel saw his sympathetic face and put his hand on Lee's shoulder.

Axel: "Don't sweat it, man. You did the best for the teacher's sake, his feet was already done before you chopped the leg."

Lee look at Axel and nods as Kenny came to them and see the man who have fainted and his leg bleeding out blood too much.

Kenny: "If he's alive, grab him and let's go!"

Mark straps his rifle on his back, pulls Mr Parker up and carries him away on his shoulders. Kenny had went ahead to lead people back to the Motel.

Emily: "Wait, where's Travis?"

As she, Ben, Lee and Axel look behind and see Travis wiping the bile from his lips and wasn't paying attention to three of walkers was approaching him from behind.

Lee: "Behind you!"

Ben: "Travis!"

The walkers were closing in on Travis as he tumbles down backwards on the grass and tries to get away from them, but his back connects with a boulder that was right behind him and have nowhere to get away.

Travis: "HEELLP"

Emily: "No!"

Axel: "Great."

Axel start running to the teenager boy who is in trouble with the walkers. He jump on the boulder that blocked Travis behind. Axel kick at the walker who was getting ripped Travis and send back to the ground. Axel stab the another who was closer to them with one his hidden blades and it collapse to the ground. Axel jump down to the ground and grab Travis's arm as he stand down and look chocked and impressive by the teenager hunter's skills.

Axel: "Come one, boy, we have not got all of day!"

Travis: "A-Alright and thanks."

They running back to Lee, Emily and Ben as the classmates of Travis was happy and worried.

Emily: "Oh god, Travis! We thought we're lost you!"

Ben: "Are you okay?"

Travis: "I'm... I'm fine... just fine."

Axel: "We have to go, now!"

They running away and follow after Kenny and Mark who carry Mr Parker on his shoulders. Lee look behind and see the walkers eating Mr Parker's feet that it still clamped by the bear trap. Lee starting to remember again to continue what happened with Axel's father and what have Larry to doing with it.

* * *

 **Flashback in Air Force Base**

As Lee, Lilly and Mark took the last of groceries from the cellar put in Kenny's blue truck. Meanwhile the herd of walkers getting in the hangar where there they are.

Mark: "Shit! The walkers are getting in. We gotta drive away now!"

Lee: "We have to warn the other on the roof."

Lilly: "I do it. Get prepare to drive while I go up."

Mark: "Okay, hurry up then."

Lilly run to the upstairs that it lead up to the roof.

* * *

 **On the roof**

Daryl, Doug and Larry was still up on the roof. When they notices the walkers are getting in the hangar.

Daryl: "There is a opening. Alright then, we have to-"

Before Daryl was going to finish to say last words, he was knock by a rifle right to his face and send him down. It was Larry who hit him with the rifle and Doug look at him with a chocked and surprised about what the old man just did.

Doug: "Larry! What the hell, man? What're you doing?"

Larry ignored him and handcuff Daryl's hand with a handcuffs to a pipe.

Larry: "There we fuck go!"

Larry give a punch right on Daryl's face as a payback what he did earlier.

Doug: "Stop, Larry! Let him go! This isn't how we treat people."

Larry: "He ain't coming with us! This fucking sick bastard who think he have big balls than mine or my daughter's!"

Doug: "This ain't right! He just want be with his son!"

Larry: "Who cares about that brat or his fucking family!"

Daryl: "You son of bitch! I should have smash your fucking ugly head!"

As Larry was going to give another hit, but interrupted when he notices Lilly came out.

Lilly: "What the hell is going on?"

Larry: "Nothing, darling. We're going to leave now."

Lilly see that Daryl is handcuff and trap, but she give him a glare instead to help him.

Doug: "Lilly! Your crazy dad handcuff Dixon and thought just left him behind for the walkers!"

Lilly: "I'm sorry, Doug. But he can get us trouble in the Motor Inn. We can't have him around with my dad. Have you forgot what he did to him?!"

Doug: "This is Axel's father we talking about!"

Daryl: "You can't just leave me here?! If you do, my boy will cut of your fucking guts, both of you!"

Lilly and Larry just turned around and leaving behind without a word. Then Doug see the key to the handcuffs is on Larry's hand. Doug went right to Larry and grab his to take the key.

Larry: "What the hell are you doing, fatty?!"

Doug: "Give me the key!"

Doug managed to get the key and turned around to free Daryl, but Larry grab Doug's shoulder to stop him. Doug straining to get Larry lose his grip. Larry lost his grip, but it made Doug losing his balance and feel down as he drops the key and it feel in the drain.

Daryl: "NOOOO! Your motherfucker, you did on your purpose!"

Doug: "I didn't, I'm so sorry".

Lilly: "Come on you two, there's nothing you can do with him. He's had enough!"

Lilly walk back to the stairs while Larry and Doug still on the roof.

Larry: "You better be good food for those things."

Larry scoffed and follow after his daughter as Doug stay on the roof and feel sorry about Axel's father.

Daryl: "Don't dare fucking leave me behind!"

Doug: "I'm so sorry, but I can't help you now."

Doug go to the door, but when he stand right at the door and close it. He pick up a chains to shut the door so the walkers can't get to Daryl and continue to run away while Axel's father screaming out of his lungs.

Daryl: "You fucking old piledriver and your weakling daughter are rot in HEEEELL!"

* * *

 **In the car**

Lee: "Come on guys, where are you?"

Mark: "I don't wanna leave someone behind, but who knows those things got them..."

As after Mark saying his last words, Lilly and Larry came out the hangar at last and get in the truck.

Lee: "Where's Doug?"

Lilly: "I thought he was right behind us."

Larry: "I told you guys it was a stupid idea to bring him here, he's too slow and easy meat for those things. We're leaving right now!"

Lilly: "Dad."

Lee: "That's not your call! Just give him a minute and..."

Then Doug shows up and get in the car.

Doug: "Drive! Drive!"

Lee drive the car and they got away from air force base.

Mark: "Hey, what about Dixon?"

Doug: "He is..."

Larry: "Forget about him, I make sure that he'll trap on the roof."

Lee: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lilly: "Dad handcuff him and we leave him behind because we couldn't have him with us."

Mark: "What the hell, man?!"

Lee: "You just left him to die?!"

Larry: "You getting us trouble to let that fucker to come with us and that could be your stupid mistake!"

Lilly: "He could have be something else, like a liability to us."

Lee: "So that's how you gonna explain to Axel about it?"

Lilly: "We're not going to tell him any about it, okay!"

Lee sent a cold glare towards to her and keep driving.

Lee: "I'm sorry, Lilly. But Axel help your dad back in the drugstore and this is how you treat with other dads?! I'm going to tell him and your dad will better be sorry!"

Larry sent an angry glare at Lee over his outburst.

 **End of flashback**

 **To be** **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well like Merle Dixon in TV-Series, Daryl is left behind and thanks to that fucker Larry plus Lilly who agree with him to left Dixon behind.**

 **And this again, another character who will still alive is Travis. He is not one of my favorite characters, but I have some plans with him. XD**

 **I know I told you fans that I gonna write with my choices from the Video Game, I actually choose to not cut David's leg off in the game. But in this story it will be different because it was to spare Travis with no harm. XD**

 **Will David Parker be okay? What's gonna happened when they arrived in the Motor Inn?**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Preview and follow/alert this story. ^^**


	18. Starved For Help: The Motor Inn

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **In Motor Inn**

During the past three months, Lilly had the adult survivors on schedules to learn how to properly shoot a firearm and to keep watch on top of the old RV Kenny had been working on to get it running so he could hopefully take his family to a another safe place. Larry was now using a rock to hammer in a nail to fortify the wooden wall they had been building to keep out walkers. Carley had been doing the bulk of the lookout duty, but she was taking a nap on a sofa that had been laid out in the parking lot beside the RV.

Doug working on his bells alarm so if something or someone getting closer to the Motor Inn, they got lacing around their legs which it tied with the bells so the alarm goes off. He became the group's inventor. Cath was sitting on a lawn chair reading some comics while Duck was sitting beside her and using a crayon to color in a drawing he was working on. Katjaa became the group's nurse and helped treat members of the group's cuts, bruises or even wounds too. She walks up to Duck and Cath and kneels beside them to see how her son doing. Clementine was kicking a soccer ball they had found back and forth at a barrel in front of her, but the hat that she always wear is missing.

Lilly looked down at the motel and watched Clementine kick the ball for a bit before turning her attention to her father. When he turned to face her, a small smile formed on her face, but that didn't stay there for long when she heard rustling in the forest. She keep her rifle up and aim at the bushes and threes. Clementine continued kicking the ball at the barrel until Lilly whistled, signaling everyone to quiet down. As Carley have woke up and take cover. Lilly watched and waited for whatever was out there to come out, then someone came out the bushes with some teenagers. It was Lee with new comers, Ben and Travis.

Lee: "Get the gates open! We've got wounded!"

Lilly: "Shit. What the hell are they doing?"

Axel, Kenny, Emily and Mark came out the woods with the unconscious man who lost his leg.

Axel: "Don't worry Emily, Kenny's wife can save him. She's a doctor, for now."

Emily: "Are you sure?"

Kenny: "We don't know, but Katjaa will do anything to save him."

Axel: "Alright everyone, get inside now.!"

Kenny: "Come on, come on!"

Doug: "Oh, shit!"

Mark walk to the gate while he carry Mr Parker on his shoulders as Kenny aim his rifle at the woods to check if any of walkers have follow after them.

When Lee, Ben and Travis get in Motor Inn, Cath come straight to see some new faces.

Cath: "Who are these people? Are they..."

Cath looking with a chocked look at Emily when she and Axel came in through the gate.

Emily: "Please, you have to... oh my god."

Emily looking back at Cath as she got a tear from her eye and run to the black-haired teenager. Cath hugged her tightly and Emily did same thing back to her with a smile. Some of people are surprised as Cath know this newcomer.

Cath: "Oh god, E-Emily. I was so, so worried about you and..."

Emily: "It's alright, sis. I'm glad that you are okay. After I heard from the radio about all of hospitals that military was going to..."

Axel: "Those assholes doesn't know how they deal with us."

Emily turned around and look at Axel.

Emily: "Sorry, but do I know you?"

Axel chuckled little and shook his head.

Axel: "Don't you remember me, it's me, your brother's childhood hunter friend, Axel Dixon."

Emily wide straight her eyes.

Emily: "Dixon? Oh god, it's been... four years ago, right?"

Axel: "Three and a half years ago. Where were-"

Larry: "Who the hell are these people?"

Axel interrupted by the old man who looks angry over to bring some new people here in the motel which it made the hunter boy frowned at him while Emily and Travis was little nervous by Larry's snarled and selfish

Axel: "Just ignore him, let me and my friends handle this, okay."

Emily nods at him, but still looking little nervous by the old man.

Carley: "Lee, what's going on?"

Doug: "Who is that man?"

Lee: "We don't have time to explain."

Mark: "Where should I put him?"

Clementine: "Lee, are you okay?"

Axel: "Everyone, chill the fuck out, okay! We've a rough day for now."

Lilly: "Hell I'm chill out until I wanna know why did you guys bring some new people!"

Katjaa: "Get him into the truck; I'll see what I can do."

Mark and Ben had placed David on the back of the old yellow pickup truck and Doug closed the gates after Kenny got in.

Kenny: "Kat, can you fix him?"

Katjaa: "Jesus, Ken! I-I don't know!"

Lilly: "Lee! Lee!"

Axel: "Easy, Lilly. He have done something terrible thing to save-"

But Lilly ignore him as Lee got attention by Lilly and looking at her.

Lilly: "What the hell? You can't just be bringing new people here! What were you thinking?"

Kenny: "Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?"

Larry: "Hey, watch your mouth!"

Lilly: "No, I don't! I want to know why you all thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!"

Lee: "He would've died if we left him!"

Larry: "So what?"

Kenny: "What the hell is your problem?!"

Lilly: "We are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here, right now!"

Cath: "That's my sister and her friends you talking about, you bitch! You can't just throw them out!"

Everyone looking with their chocked eyes at Cath, even Lilly too but give a glance at her for calling her bitch.

Clem: "Is she your sister?"

Cath nods at her to say yes.

Doug: "Wow, I don't know how I'm to say, but I'm glad that you two found each other after three months when this mess started."

Emily: "Thanks."

Lilly: "Well, I though you mentioned that you have a brother, but not about your sister?"

Axel: "Lilly! I only told you that me and Cath were with her brother when this shit started. I didn't knew anything about what happened with her sisters then."

Lilly: "Well, I'm sorry then. But it doesn't changes anything about our food problem and those other people."

Axel: "That's not your problem with them if you admit that there is no food around here!"

Carley: "Calm down, Lilly! One of them is Cath's sister and we haven't even talked to her and her people yet. Maybe they can be helpful."

Mark: "Come on, Lilly, these are people; people trying to survive just like us! Sister or not! We've got to stick together to survive!"

Lilly: "The only reason you're here is because you had food; enough for all of us. But that food is almost gone. We've got maybe a week's worth left.

Axel give a cold glare towards Lilly that the food wasn't actually just from Mark except from his dad too. Lilly turned around and looking at the teenagers with a glare.

Lilly: "And I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?"

Ben: "Um, no."

Travis: "S-sorry, not even a piece too."

Mark: "Fine, you guys fight it out, then. Welcome to the family, kids."

Mark walks away from the argument and work on the wall while Clementine stands next to Ben and Travis and drag their sleeves.

Clem: "Come over here and see what I draw."

Travis: "What?"

Ben: "Eh... no, I-"

Axel: "Boys, you two need to rest and plus, you guys don't need to get into this shit, aren't you?"

Emily: "He's right. We all had a rough day, just go with the little girl and I stay with my sister."

Ben and Travis nods with a defeated look and go with the little girl to where she draw as Kenny takes a step to Lilly and have a irritation look.

Kenny: "You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own… personal dictatorship!"

Carley: "Oh, come on, you're being dramatic!"

Kenny and Lilly glare at her.

Carley: "Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that!"

The journalist walks away and the other still continued the argument.

Lilly: "Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group. Everyone was happy to have to distributing the food when there was enough to go around. But now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!"

Axel: "Well, I can see that you act like a Nazi who judging at the people and their lives who can join into this group."

Lee: "Kenny's right. Yeah, you're in charge of the food and the schedules, but what he and Axel talking about is that you're not in charge of people's lives."

Lilly: "Really?!"

Kenny: "You weren't there. Lee made a choice and one of them is Cath's sister, family is important than your goddamn food problem."

Lilly: "Ha, I'm really surprise that you _really_ care someone than your family."

Kenny: "You know I'm really care about Clementine and Cath, and I can tell that Cath's family is completely different from your own, right Axel?"

Axel: "Zero in common, but..."

Axel know that Lilly's family isn't like family Carver, but he know that Chris's oldest sister is strictly like Lilly, but not cold and smart to stop argument. While their father is a asshole, but he is not a temper guy like Larry. But Axel wasn't sure about William Carver that what a kind of person will he become in this new world later, maybe dangerous than Larry.

Kenny: "See! You really need a damn respect to another family. End of Story."

Kenny walk away with his son who follow after him from Lilly as Emily smile at him. She appreciated that Kenny side against Lilly for her's sake, her people's and Cath's too.

Axel: ""Look, as soon as Katjaa is done patching up that guy, we'll see what we gonna do with Emily and her people. Send them away is ain't option, the rest of us will refuse to implement it. You wanna still to kick them out? Fine then, but me, Cath and some of who have actually already planned to leave this place are joining with them and that's it if it is decidedly. And one more thing, one of them have lost a leg and do you expect that man will survive longer with it by their own out there?"

Lee: "Still, they deserve a fighting chance against the walkers. And for the record, Kenny wanted to leave those people behind in the beginning and you will change your mind later just like he did!"

Lilly: "If Kenny would pull his head out of his ass for five seconds, he'd realize that I make these decisions to protect his family! We simply don't have enough food!"

Axel: "Dammit, Lilly! The source of the problem that there is no food around here in this place or in the woods, no more!"

Larry: "I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions."

Cath: "Tch, that's because that you have never doing anything than to lazing around here and being a jackass every day."

Larry: "Oh, and what's your point? I didn't see that you have ever done anything fucking important, did you?"

Cath: "I can do a hell of a lot more than you ever could. I wouldn't just stand around here and bark at us."

Larry: "Well, if you and your ass are really able to do that, but my girl's got more balls than all of you combined!"

Cath: "Yeah, she's really good to spit her problems out. Come sis, I'm going show you where I sleep."

Cath walk away to show her sister which room of the motel where she sleeping. Emily was little chocked over her little sister's anger but she send a glare to Larry and his selfishness and rude. She went to follow after Cath. Larry mumbled and snarled at Cath.

Larry: "That little annoying brat, I swear that she will-"

Axel: "It doesn't gonna fucking happening with her whatever you think and you will regret it."

Larry give Axel a dead glare as Lilly have to calm his dad so the old man don't get another heart attack again.

Lilly: "Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?"

Larry listens to his daughter and gives Lee a glare before getting back to work on the wall. Larry shoved past Doug roughly who was behind him and was little nervously over if the argument will make the group lost their minds. Doug getting back to his work while Axel walk away from the argument to his place where he collect the animals that he have hunted them down. Which is Lee and Lilly left in the argument.

Lilly: "You know what? If you think I'm doing such a shitty job, than you do it."

Lilly walks over to a pack that was lying against the RV while Lee followed after her. She pulls a few pieces of food from the pack and holds them out in front of Lee.

Lee: "Lilly-"

Lilly: "No, I'm serious. Pick up that food and start handing it out. You see how it feels to not have enough food for everyone."

Lee know it's pointless to talk her back and take the rations from Lilly's hands and she climbing up the top of RV to get back to keeping watch. Lee look at the rations and it was two packets of cheese and crackers, a piece of jerky, half of an apple and an energy bar, the same one that Lee gave to Carley who didn't eat it instead spare to the one who saved her back in the drugstore. She even trying to give him back later in during of three months, but he told her that she don't owe him anything. It is just only five foods, but there are sixteen people inside the motel. He looks around and see all of members of group except Katjaa, looking at him that he is the one who gonna give the food to some of them.

While Axel who put his pack and crossbow on the ground at right corner of the motel. He was so angry at Lilly that she just wanna to kick Emily and her people out from the motel. Then he walk to Katjaa who fix the teacher on the yellow truck. He feels responsible for the teacher's leg that it was his idea to cut it out.

Axel: "Hey Katjaa, how is with him?"

Katjaa: "I don't know. Can you give me a hand real quick?"

Axel wasn't really sure that he can help injured people during in healthcare, but have no any reason to say no.

Axel: "Okay, what do you need?"

Katjaa: "Just apply some pressure here while I try to close this up..."

Axel put both of his hands on top of teacher's amputated leg and pushes down on it while Katjaa sews up the wound.

Katjaa: "You know, I thought I was starting to get used to this; sewing up peoples' injuries."

Axel: "Well, nobody telling you to enjoy this."

Katjaa: "Yeah, but I still... can't believe it Lee cut it off the man's leg."

Axel: "Don't blame him, it was my idea. The man's leg was stuck by a bear trap and his foot is clamped so deep, can't expect that he can walk then."

Katjaa: "Jesus, Axel. Where were you thinking?"

Axel: "It was the right thing to do, better than be eaten by those walkers in the woods."

Katjaa: "You maybe have right. But sometimes can the right thing be scary, I guess"

Axel sent a questionable glare to Katjaa about her comment.

Katjaa: "Well, you've done all you can, Axel. Thanks for the help."

Axel removes his hands from Mr Parker's leg and takes a step back.

Katjaa: "Go ahead and check in on the others and tell Cath that I'm so glad she found her sister. I need a little space here anyways."

Axel nods and turned around and see Lee walking to the kids who drawing while Cath and Emily sitting on their own chairs next to Carley and talk each other.

When Clem saw Lee walking to her and she stand up to talk with him.

Lee: "How ya doing, Clementine?"

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee notice that the little girl doesn't wear her hat no more after couple days ago, which it made Lee starting to wonder what happened with it.

Lee: "Where's your hat?"

Clementine: "I don't know. Can you help me find it?"

Lee: "Sure. When did you lose it?"

Clementine: "I had it a couple days ago."

Lee: "I promise if I find it, I'll let you know."

Clementine: "Thank you."

Lee: "Okay, Clem, I've got to take care of some things. Why don't you go back to working on your drawings for a while?"

Clementine: "Okay."

The little girl getting back to work on her drawing while Lee decide to talk with Ben and Travis who sitting on the ground next to Clementine.

Travis: "Hey, is Mr Parker gonna make it?"

Lee: "I don't know, but Katjaa will do her best, I promise."

Ben: "I can't believe you chopped off his leg."

Lee: "There was no other way."

Axel shows up and heard what they said.

Axel: "It was my responsible, don't judge him about it."

Travis: "Okay and thank you for saving me back there, I couldn't have die and..."

Axel: "No problem. Anyway, who are you people? Me or our group didn't get your names yet."

Ben: "I'm Ben. Ben Paul. This is Travis.

Travis waving his hand to say hey to Lee and Axel.

Ben: "The man you guys saved is David Parker, the band director at our school."

Travis: "We all came down Stone Mountain for the playoffs when... when everything happened. Are you guys Emily's friends or something?"

Axel: "Well, I'm a best friend of her little brother and I promise him to take care his little sister, Cath."

Travis: "What's happened with him?"

Axel: "It's just... a long story, okay. I'll tell you later."

Lee: "How you holding up, kids?"

Ben: "Um, well, I uh… I keep wondering if I could've done something to help, you know? Some kind of… I don't know, something."

Lee: "You'll be prepared next time."

Ben: "Next time. Yeah."

Lee: "How about you, um... Travis was it?"

Travis: "Um, yeah, I'm fine... I can't just stop thinking about those people who raid our camp. They force us to watch... and then."

Travis couldn't say exactly what the bandits have done, but Axel give a disgust look at the woods and understands what the student boy talking about.

Axel: "You said those people raid your camp, how far is your camp?"

Travis: "I don't know, maybe it will take one hour to get there, I will not go back there if you want me as a map."

Axel: "I just wanna to know how far is the bandits from us here."

Lee: "We maybe go talk with Lilly and Kenny about it, I don't think the motor inn isn't safe longer if those bandits aren't far from here."

Axel: "Yeah. Maybe it's probably a good news for Kenny as he want to leave this place soon, but I don't Lilly is gonna be happy about it."

Lee send a questionable glare to Axel and looking at Lilly who keep watch. He looking at the teenagers again.

Lee: "Relax boys, we'll get your teacher back to normal in no time."

Ben: "I sure hope so."

Travis: "Me too."

Axel turned around and decide to talk with Doug while Lee going to check with Clementine again.

* * *

 **Lee**

Lee walk to Clem as she noticed her guardian was behind her and looking at him. Lee kneel down to talk with her.

Lee: "How you doing, Clementine? Everything all right?"

Clementine: "...Yeah. Is that man going to be okay?"

Lee: "I'm not sure."

Clementine: "I hope he will."

Lee notices little girl's walkie-talkie that was placed next to her and her crayons.

Lee: "That thing doesn't work anymore, does it?"

Clementine: "No, not since it broke at the drugstore."

Lee: "Just gonna hold on to it then?"

Clementine: "Yeah, if that's okay. I, um, I need it."

Lee: "It's okay, hon."

Clementine: "You said they'd find us."

Lee: "I know, I did."

Clementine: "And until then…"

Lee: "Look, Clementine…"

Clementine: "I'm not stupid, Lee. I know it's just pretend, but it makes me feel better."

Lee: "Okay, you take good care of it, then."

She had leaned over to pat her walkie-talkie twice.

Clementine: "I will. I'm so hungry, Lee. I hope I get to eat soon."

Lee decides to give a food to her.

Lee: "Here, Clem. You need something to eat."

Clementine watches him while he reach into his pocket and takes out one of two crackers and cheese. He hand it over to Clementine. Clementine was little disappointing over it, but was happy and appreciated about it.

Clem: "Okay. A sundae would be better next time."

The little girl grin little over her own comment.

Lee: "I'll keep that in mind."

Clem: "If you have any more food, Duck and Cath is hungry too."

Duck: "Yeah. When are we gonna get some food?"

Cath: "I'm fine, Clem. Don't worry about me, I can handle for without for this day."

Emily: "You need to eat something, Cath."

Carley: "Your sister's right. You and some other barely got some food yesterday."

Cath: "What about you two? You need food too."

Carley: "We all need food and it is most important for you kids who need food more than we adults need."

Lee raises back up and checks in on Kenny's and Katjaa's son.

Lee: "How are ya doing, Duck?"

Duck: "I'm okay. Me and Clementine are coloring."

Clementine had finished her drawing and holds it up for everyone around her to see.

Clementine: "Guess what it is."

Ben: "I don't know… A dog?"

Clementine: "Nope."

Travis: "It's a... a tiger."

Clem: "No."

Duck: "Oh, I know! It's a goat, right?"

Clementine: "No!"

Cath stop talking with her sister and Carley and start looking at drawing.

Cath: "Eh, it's a... cat?"

Clementine: "Yeah, that's it."

Emily: "Good guess, sis."

Duck: "How did you know?"

Cath: "Well, those stripes trick me little if that is a tiger, but those ears doesn't have any tigers. I heard some people said that tigers are big cats so cats are my other guess as they have kind like those ears and stripes too."

Emily: "There's no wonder why Travis couldn't win with his "detective skills"."

Travis: "Hey! That's not funny!"

Everybody starting to smirked and laughing little except Travis who frowned at them.

Lee: "You were pretty brave when we brought those people in here."

Duck: "That's cause I know Mom can fix him."

Lee decides to give a food to Duck.

Lee: "Let's hope. Hey, Duck. How about a little food?"

Duck eagerly sat up and watch Lee. He hand over another crackers and cheese to Duck.

Lee: "Here."

Duck: "Yeah! Oh man, I'm so hungry!"

Lee smiled at that boy and he start to talk with Carley.

Lee: "Sleeping any better?"

Carley: "No. I know we should be grateful for beds, but no, I'm not."

Lee: "Drugstore?"

Carley: "I couldn't forget I'm was almost to die before you saved me."

Lee: "Just try to think about your good memories today, that will help you to clean your nightmares away."

Carley smile and nods at him.

Lee: "Lilly has me handing out the food."

Carley: "Ugh. That can't be an easy job."

Lee: "It's not; I won't be able to feed everyone. What should I do?"

Carley: "Well, if you wanted to get in good with Lilly, I'd make sure Larry gets some food, even though the guy can be a real dick sometimes. On the other hand, giving that food to Kenny and his family might make him remember you, if he decides to take off in that RV one day."

Lee: "What about you? You need food, too."

Carley: "Like I said to Cath, we all need food. I can't tell you what to do, but whatever happens, I know you'll be trying to do the right thing. If you want some advice, you can start with the kids. They're important to most all of us."

Lee: "Thanks, Carley. Back in a bit."

She nods at him and looks at the kids while talking with Carver sisters.

* * *

 **Axel**

Axel went to see Doug who is during work on his "warning system".

Axel: "Hey, Doug."

Doug got attention from Axel and started to bend up, but got hit on his head by one of his bells which it was above him.

Doug: "Oof! Ahh..ssss..."

Axel rolled his eyes at Doug's hoodoo.

Doug: "What's up, Axel?"

Axel: "How's going with your "warning system", is something wrong again?"

Doug: "No, this time it will work now and I really sure about that."

Axel: "Don't bother to tell again how does it work again?"

Doug: "I love accomplishment to anyone and over again too. Like I told you earlier, I set up triplines at four locations, and each one triggers one of these four bells. So-"

Axel: "So we'll know where they are and how long we have. Very smart."

Doug nods at him and look happy over Axel's compliment about his invention.

Axel: "Do you think Katjaa can save that guy?"

Doug: "Maybe. I mean, I know computers, but that doesn't mean I can fix a calculator."

Axel: "But you probably _could_ fix a calculator."

Doug: "Well, yeah... Good point."

Axel: "What do you think about Lilly? You don't agree with her about food problem and Cath's sister and her friends."

Doug: "It was good thing you brought those teenagers here from the woods. I heard they were attacked by the people, right?"

Axel: "Hate to say that, but yes."

Doug: "Well, I wonder what happened the other survivors, what they have become."

Axel: "There is no right or wrong in survival, Doug. That's how they thinking that way."

Doug: "I guess so. But I hope it will never happening with us too."

Axel: "Same here. Take it easy, Doug."

Doug: "You too, Axel."

Axel turned around and looking at Lilly who keep watching. He decides to talk with her about the argument and the protection from not just the walkers, but, bad people too.

Axel: "Lilly."

Lilly: "What is it?"

Axel: "We should talk about you and Kenny."

Lilly: "What about us?"

Axel: "The arguing; it's getting pretty out of hand. You know people notice that. And geez, it never ends, huh."

Lilly: "Look, I'm working my ass off to make sure we have a good set-up here and Kenny just doesn't appreciate that. All we need is food."

Axel: "Didn't I told you earlier, there is no food and there's no much animals to hunt them down. You know that better than anyone if you're a leader of this little group"

Lilly: "Well, we'll just have to find some."

Axel: "And where? Look Lilly, I know this place is safe, but not longer I'm afraid."

Lilly: "What do you mean?"

Axel: "Emily and her friends told us that their camp were raid by bunch of assholes. The camp aren't far from here and who knows if those people come here."

Lilly: "Oh god, you guys shouldn't have bring those people, what if those guys have follow after you?"

Axel: "There was no one behind us, Lilly. I'm really sure."

Lilly: "Well, if you say so. Then we don't have to argue about this. If those assholes or whatever they are outside of the wall, we would have see anybody already in the woods for long time ago, but there is nobody there and we're safe here."

Axel: "But still, we don't know what they are and what kind of strategy they have. This is not about our safety. It's about our life. We can't put our group in the risk like that to stay here and-"

Lilly: "No! We stays here and that's it!"

Axel sighed out his anger.

Axel: "Or maybe we should think about leaving the motel."

Lilly: "God, not you too. I know Kenny wants to leave. I think that's why he's so eager to get the RV working. But this is a good spot; we're protected, we're close to the drugstore, we have a routine now, and it's working."

Axel: "For now. But then later, no longer. Keep an eye out."

Lilly: "Fine."

Axel walk over to see Kenny who talking with Lee.

* * *

 **Lee**

Lee: "Word's getting out that you wanna leave the motor inn."

Kenny: "That ain't no secret, Lee. It's probably our best bet."

Lee looks away while furrowing his eyebrows until Kenny stand up to talk with Lee, face to face.

Kenny: "Look, you've been good to me and my family. You saved Duck from those monsters, and you stood up to Larry at the drugstore. I won't forget that. You and Clem are welcome to come with us."

Lee doesn't know if the coast is a good , but after the walkers and now the people have become crazy so who know whats gonna happen next in the mainland. The coast might be a good spot.

Lee: "The coast does sound like a smart idea. Maybe it is the best thing."

Kenny: "I know that it is. I'm taking my family."

Axel: "Hey guys, what're you two doing?"

Kenny: "Just have a talk about leave the motel."

Axel: "So, we are going to find another safe place better than this?"

Kenny: "No, we heading to the east, the coast. We will be safe there."

Axel wasn't really sure about the coast, but he want to leave this place when it's getting dangerous out in the woods.

Axel: "I don't know, Kenny. I mean I agree to leave, but the coast? We don't know if the coast is it really safer than here this mainland and one more thing; the coast is surrounded by the cities, have you know idea how many people died and turn into walkers then?"

Kenny: "My mind is made up and Lee agree with. I want you come with us, that's all I can repay you after you kill the walker who almost got my boy at the farm and you help me and Lee stand against Larry at the drugstore."

Axel: "Look, Kenny. I'm really appreciated for your offer, but it's too risky to put Cath and Emily into this."

Kenny: "Suit yourself, but but there's always room for you, Cath and her sister too in the RV."

Axel: "Thanks, Kenny. Anyway thanks again for you buying us time to save that guy from being eaten."

Lee: "Yeah, it was intense, but better than be left behind."

Kenny: "I can't believe you cut off his leg, man I don't know if I coulda done it."

Lee: "I didn't have a choice. It was that or the walkers."

Axel: "Speaking of the walkers, it seems like we're not alone in the woods. That bear trap was never there when I was in that area for two days ago. I don't know about you guys, but it seems like there's more people than those who raid Emily and her friends camp."

Lee: "Yeah, we need to be careful in the woods, but just don't search a fight. We can't put the kids in trouble."

Axel: "And what happened if it's gonna happened with those people who raid Emily's and her friends camp?"

Kenny: "We leave this place then and that's gonna be."

Axel: "If we gonna leave this place, we gonna need supplies and we don't know where we can find them except in the drugstore."

Lee: "I hate to say that, but Lilly has a point about these new people being extra mouths to feed."

Axel: "What're you think? No food for newcomers?"

Kenny: "I don't know, Ax. but maybe the problem isn't that there isn't any food, there just isn't any here. We gotta think about moving on."

Lee: "Let's hope things turn for the better soon."

Axel: "You're right, I guess we need take a break for now."

Kenny: "Now, there's a statement I can get behind."

Axel: "Have you give any food to anyone?"

Lee: "Just to Clementine and Duck, I have three left now."

Kenny: "What about Cath? She need food, man."

Lee hand over a energy bar to Axel.

Lee: "Here, give it to Cath, hope she's gonna like it."

Axel grab it from Lee's hand.

Axel: "Thanks, man."

Axel walk over to Carver sister while Lee decide to see hows going with Mark and Larry who work on the wall.

* * *

 **Axel**

Axel came closer to Cath and Emily who talking each other as they noticed the teenager hunter is right behind them.

Emily: "Oh hey, Axel."

Cath: "What's up, Dix?"

Axel: "Sorry for interrupted your family reunion."

Emily: "Its okay. I have to say thanks again you brought let us in to this group."

Axel: "Don't mention, you guys have a shitty situation back in the woods."

Cath: "What in exactly really happened out there?"

Axel: "Don't you start."

Emily send a warning glare to Axel that is okay to tell her what happened out in the woods.

Axel: "I mean, your sister's teacher were trapped by a bear trap, it clamped at his foot."

Cath: "Wait, so Lee just cut it out the teacher's foot off the bear trap, right?"

Axel: "Eh, It was my idea. His foot was clamped so deeply, can't say he can walk then if we released him with no harm. Plus it was that way or the walkers."

Cath: "Oh, I see, but you think Katjaa can fix him?"

Axel: "I don't know, but let's talk about another substance."

Emily: "So, can you tell me who are these people around here, Cath have told what happened between you two and... Chris..."

Axel look down with a sympathy look. He actually found Chris again, plus Megan two and two more friends of them, but he doesn't want to talk about what happened in the Atlanta. He looking at Emily with a normal look.

Axel: "Okay, that black dude over there is Lee. He's son of the owners of Everett Pharmacy Drugstore in Macon. He's smart and good man. He and that little girl right there named Clementine met me and Cath when we two got a ride by a friendly boy, right after we were separated from... Chris."

Emily: "She is not Lee's daughter?"

Axel: "No, Lee found her alone. Her parents was at the vacation in Savannah when everything started."

Emily was chocked over that and feel sorry for Clementine that she never was with her parents when the walkers shows up.

Emily: "Oh my god, I can't believe it how could she get through kind like that."

Axel: "Yeah, anyway we meet Kenny and his family then. Kenny might holding grudge and be angry when somebody doing wrong with him and his family, but he's okay when someone get along and respect him and he will respect back. His wife, Katjaa is a kind woman and their son, Duck is kind a annoying but still a funny and good kid. They offer to take a ride to Macon and there we seven meet the others in Lee's parents's Drugstore. Some of them saved us while their or our leader Lilly now who wasn't happy over it because they leading the walkers. Lilly is kind a temper and sometimes paranoid, but not much like her fucking father, Larry. He is so temper and bitter. He's so selfish and racist if you ask to Lee anyway. So be careful around with him."

Emily: "Okay, but what's the deal with Lee anyway? It's seems like there's more than being a racist."

Cath: "Lee's a good man. And guess what; Larry try to kill Lee to left him behind with the walkers in the drugstore after he help that bastard to get medicine to his heart."

Emily look fearful and chocked over what Cath said. She looking at Larry with a nervous glare."

Emily: "Look, Cath. After I heard what that guy tried to do with Lee, I don't want have you around with him, okay?"

Cath: "I can take care myself. Dix, come on."

Axel: "Look girls. We don't wanna have trouble with him okay."

Emily: "Okay, so who is that guy at the wall, right next of your gate."

Emily refereed Doug who still working on his warning system.

Axel: "Oh, that's Doug. Believe or not, he is a smart-ass on computers and some stuff like that. He's working on his warning system. It's a alarm to warn us for walkers and strangers too."

Emily: "That's cool. You remember my dad use to work as a engineer?"

Axel: "Yeah, but those jobs aren't good enough for a IT-Technician if you ask me."

Cath: "Well, I wouldn't say that to you as yourself had a tough time before this shit started."

Axel: "Hey!"

Carver sister chuckled little over Cath's joke.

* * *

 **Lee**

Lee walk over to Mark and Larry who working on the wall as they quacking little each other.

Larry: "Will ya hold the damn board steady?"

Mark trying hold still a piece of 2x4 on right place.

Mark: "I'm trying, I- I didn't know I was getting this weak already."

Larry: "What do you want, a handout? I've got sixty cents in my pocket, if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy."

Mark holds the board long enough for Larry to get a nail in with a rock as a hammer and takes a step back. He notices that Lee was standing behind him and turns around.

Mark: "Hey. You holding up okay, Lee? That was pretty fucked up back there; having to cut that guy's leg off."

Lee: "Yeah, I just hope Katjaa can save him."

Mark agree and nods at him.

Lee: "You ever miss the Air Force base? I mean, this wall isn't exactly military standard."

Mark: "No way I'm going back there. You saw what it was like when you guys picked me up. Completely overrun. Man, I wonder happened with Dixon after..."

Mark couldn't say his last words right when he's next to Larry. He doesn't want to argue with the old man about that day in Air Force Base. Lee can see that and understand what he mean. He think it's better to change the subject right now.

Lee: "Lilly's pretty pissed at us."

Mark: "Listen, I know her intentions are good, but-"

Larry: "But nothing! She's making the smart choice! Those parasites you guys brought back need to go! And I don't care that one of them is sister to one of us."

Lee send a glare to Larry and his coldly thoughts. Then Lee decides to give a food to Mark who is fricking hungry than they other.

Lee: "Here, Mark. Eat something."

Mark smile that at last he gonna eat something. Lee give a piece of jerky as Mark grab it from Lee's hand.

Mark: "Thanks, Lee."

Then Lee wonder if they need some help on the wall.

Lee: "Need any help with the wall?"

Larry: "Nope."

Mark: "Actually, we could use your axe. You mind if we take it?"

Larry: "Yeah, give us that thing for a bit."

Lee take a look at two of them who he's gonna give his axe to who. He hand over it to...

Lee: "Here, Mark, this should help."

Mark: "Thanks."

Larry: "Hey, I'm the one doing all the work over here. You didn't think to give me the axe?"

Mark: "Come on, Larry, give it a rest! What is it between you two? Why do you have such a personal grudge against Lee?"

Larry: "He knows why."

Indeed Lee know what Larry talking about, it was about the past as the old man believe Lee is a threat for the group. Lee had already lied to Axel and Kenny that Larry is just a old racist instead talking about the truth.

Larry: "And instead telling why, you just lying to a couple pricks, your fucker. And right now, that means getting this damn wall fixed so I'd appreciate it if you two would shut up and let me get back to work."

Lee and Mark just looking at that temper guy. Mark get back to work with Larry. Lee have couple things to say with Larry. When Larry noticed Lee was still behind him as he turned around while he grumbled.

Lee: "You still believe we should throw these new people out?"

Larry: "Hell yeah, There's too many people hanging around here as it is."

Lee: "You've got to talk to Lilly about getting along with Kenny."

Larry: "Lilly can make her own friends."

Lee: "It's not about making friends. We're all in this together, we've gotta start acting like it."

Larry: "Eh, stuff all that. We'd be fine without you."

Lee just ignored the old man's last words.

Lee: "Keep up on that fence."

Larry: "Don't tell me what to do, Lee."

Larry get back to work while Lee reaches the last food from his pocket. He looking at it and wonder if he's gonna keep it for himself or save for someone else.

Lee: "Nah. Some of these people have gone longer than me without food. They're the once that need it."

He look around and see Doug who keep working on his warning system. Lee wondering if the nerd dude really need food for now. He start to walk over to him.

* * *

 **Axel**

Axel: "Here, Cath. It's from Lee."

Axel give a energy bar to Cath as she grab it. She just looking at it and wondering something.

Cath: "Are you and Lee sure about it? Shouldn't you two give to Emily or any of her friends?"

Emily: "You need it, more than nothing."

Travis: "Why couldn't you two share with it? You haven't eat anything since the raid."

Axel: "It is her food and-"

Cath: "Dix. It's okay, here Emily."

Cath opened the energy bar and split into two pieces. She hand over the another part to her older sister.

Emily: "Cath, it's okay. I can manage without food today."

Axel: "Just take it, Emily. You and her don't need to argue about just a piece of food."

Emily snapped her eyes at him, then she smile at her little sister and accept to take the piece of energy bar.

Emily: "Thanks, Cath."

Cath: "Your welcome, sis."

Axel: "Don't forget to thank Lee, alright?"

Cath: "Yes, Dix."

Emily just looking at Axel and smile with a questionable which he wonder what's about.

Axel: "What? Is something wrong?"

Emily: "You really need to cut your hair. It's too much."

Axel give a annoying glare to her.

Axel: "Don't start with that shit what my mother who will always do if she was around her."

Emily look at him with a sympathy look.

Emily: "I'm so sorry about your mother, Axel. I guess... she is in a good place for now instead... be here in this terrible nightmare."

Axel look down with a sadly face.

Axel: "Yeah, she wouldn't manage this new world. She never wouldn't and I'm glad she pass away before this mess started it, but I'm still wish she was here for now."

Emily stand up and lay her hand on his shoulder.

Emily: "You're still alive for her sake and she will be always with you."

Cath looking at Axel.

Cath: "You can't just letting over of you, you have people who cares about you."

Axel looking at her now with a smile.

Axel: "Thanks, girls. I'm really appreciated."

Emily nods at him and go back to sit on the chair.

Axel: "Do you know what with your parents and your oldest sister... what was her name again... um... Contessa, right?"

Emily look down with a sadly which Cath looking at her with curious face who wonder what happened with the rest of their family.

Emily: "I-I don't know... I spoke with them on the phone and they said they're going along with some people to find Tess who study somewhere on Tennessee. I didn't heard any a word from them after that."

Cath: "You d-don't think they're-"

Axel: "Cath!"

Emily: "No, its okay Axel. I hope the're fine."

Cath: "Me too, sis. I guess we're three now."

Axel see that Cath referred to Clem hope her parents is alright, but she believe too that they are still alive in Savannah.

* * *

 **Lee**

Lee walk to Doug who keep working on his warning system.

Lee: "Hey, Doug."

Doug: "Oh hey. Lee. What's up?"

Lee: "How's going with you "invention" or something like that?"

Doug: "It's almost done. Well, for outside of the walls, it is completely worked out."

Lee: "Good work, Doug. Anyway, don't supposed I could interest you in some food?"

Doug smile over the offer as Lee reaches half a apple to the nerd boy. But Doug's smile turn to a questionable which is it means that he change his mind.

Doug: "Actually, why don't you keep my share today... I know you weren't the one who saved me back in the drugstore, but I'm was happy that you saved Carley who needs help just like I need and I'm glad for you two who become... you know. You've already done more for our group-"

Doug was interrupted by Larry who came straight from his work and heard that Doug declined Lee's offer.

Larry: "Hey, if Dough-Boy doesn't want his food, hand it this way."

Lee sent a glare to Larry and crosses his arms.

Lee: "It doesn't work like that. I'll decide who gets the food.

Larry getting closer to Lee with a threat glare, face to face.

Larry: "Well, decide smart. You don't really want to piss me off, do you?"

He walk away to get back to work on the walls while Lee shake his head and walk away from Doug. Lee wonder if Carley need food. He walk to her, pass the kids and stand right front of the reporter. Lee and Carley have become in love together since last month as everyone had noticed.

Lee: "Want something to eat?"

Carley looking at him as he reaches half an apple from his pocket and hand over it to her.

Lee: "Have an apple, Carley."

Carley: "God, I used to eat an apple every morning with some granola and six almonds, and that wasn't enough then. But you know what? Yes."

Lee: "Hope it make you feel better and get sleep better."

Carley smile at him as he turned around to walk away. The reporter rolls her eye and blushing of something in her head.

Carley: "Want me to do you feel better in sleep?"

Lee raised his eye by the chock to hear from the reporter as he blushing too.

Lee: "What do you mean?"

Carley: "You know..."

Lee: "Well sure, but what about Clem?"

Carley: "You didn't told her yet?"

Lee: "I don't know, I mean how I'm gonna to tell her and her parents are dead?"

Carley: "Just give her a week or two, I guess. Then she might just understands."

Lee: "I don't know, Carley. It's too hard for her and her age."

Carley: "Maybe we talk about this later."

Lee: "Sure, I'll talk you later."

Carley: "I'll talk _you_ later."

Lee smiled and walk to RV to talk with Lilly who is on the top of it.

Lilly: "Not such an easy job, is it?"

Lee: "Never said that it was. I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day."

Lilly: "I don't have a choice."

Kenny had come walking up to Lee from the sofa who look little tiring.

Kenny: "Lee-"

Lee interrupted him because he trying to explain why he didn't give any food to Kenny.

Lee: "Kenny, I know I ran out of food before-"

Kenny: "Hey, it was a really tough choice, but you take care of the kids. That's what a real man does. I'm serious about that offer to come with us. You've more than earned a ride on the RV with me. Still, I guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices."

They notice Axel came to them as he heard what they talking about.

Axel: "Let me guess, Lee; You didn't giving any nations to _him_ , right?"

Axel refers Larry who came into straight to them with a disappointed and irritation look.

Larry: "You're out? What happened to my food?!"

Lee: "There's none left."

Larry: "You keep treating people like this and your days in this group are numbered!"

Kenny "You're one to talk, old man."

Axel: "And there is no who wanna to complain over this shit like you do."

Larry: "Yeah, well I don't see you working on that wall!"

Axel: "Speak with your ass. We three have been outside of the wall to get some food while you just lazing around."

Larry: "Hmph, talking about a fucking kraven who refuse to give me one of your land provides from the hunt!"

Axel: "And you know why, your moron."

Larry scowled at the teenager and walk back to the walls while Kenny shaking of his irritation and went back to the sofa. Axel walk away straight back to his place while Lee sighed over it and wonder when they will stop fighting. Then he heard Katjaa calling out.

Katjaa: "Ken, Lee, Axel! Come here, please!

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so glad that Cath and Emily find each other. :)**

 **It was five food in this story and Lee chose to give to Clem, Duck, Mark, Carley and Cath, but she share it with her sister.**

 **In the game, I always choose to give Clem and Duck. And then Mark who was little crybaby over food, if you ask me. XD And then the last food, I've given it to Carley. :)**

 **What is Axel talking about to Larry? Was that about his father? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Please preview and I will answer back on the next chapter. ^^**


	19. Starved For Help: Infected

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS about This is Survival's main antagonist's fate!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Lee, Axel and Kenny came to Katjaa and see the teacher who don't breath anymore. Three of them have already guess why Katjaa call them over.

Axel: "He didn't make it, did he?"

Katjaa: "He… lost too much blood."

Axel sighed out his breath while Kenny scowled at the news and walks off.

Axel: "Fuck."

Kenny: "Goddamn it. I'm getting sick of this shit!"

He throws the pipe on the ground so hard that it ricochets to the side of the RV and walk back to the sofa.

Katjaa: "Ken, come back, there's nothing-"

Axel: "No offense, but I'm sick of this shit for today."

Katjaa: "You don't think I am? I don't know... Maybe it's for the best. We're already struggling to feed to the kids."

Axel look down with a frowned.

Lee: "Katjaa's right, kid. It's been a rough morning."

Axel: "Okay, I'm sorry... I'm just feel... it was my fault."

Lee: "It's not your fault and I'm happy this guy didn't suffer by those walkers in the woods."

Katjaa: "That man you brought… I tried, but he was never going to survive."

Axel: "Well... at least he ain't our problem anymore."

Katjaa looked at the students to see that they was talking to her son and the two girls.

Katjaa: "What's gonna happen with the other kids?"

Axel: "They're gonna stays here and-"

Before Axel could finish his last words, he saw the teacher reach up and somehow he came back as a walker. The teacher-walker was going to grab Katjaa but Axel running quickly straight to them.

Axel: "Katjaa! BEHIND YOU!"

David-Walker already grab Katjaa's head, but Axel took the monster's arms and lose the grip on the woman. Then suddenly it grab Axel's long hair and try to drag to himself to eat the teenager.

Lee: "Shit! Axel!"

He came between of them and putting one hand on teacher's face, the other on Axel's forehead and pushes both of them away from each other. He did manage to separates the teenager from the walker's grip. Lee turns around quickly and raised his hand up towards Mark and Larry.

Lee: "The axe! Hurry!"

Suddenly, the teacher-walker grab Lee's left shoulder and drag him to the back of the old truck. Lee places his hands on the walker's shoulders to keep it from getting any closer to his face since they were already inches away from each other. Lee desperately slams its head to the left side of the pickup, and then slams it again on the right side and then back to the left. But there was no use and the walker still keep going to try to get Lee and eat him. Then Mark who finally shows up with the axe and came right to right of the truck.

Mark: "Move! Move!"

Lee shoves the walker off of him straight to the back window of the pickup and Mark takes a swing at it, but he was too slow since the walker leaned down and missed it instead hitting it, he hitting on the window. He try to drag it out, but it looks like it is stuck at the window.

Mark: "SHIT! It's stuck!"

The walker trying crawling to Lee as he hold it with his foot to stop getting him closer as Doug shows up with a piece flat timber right on the left side of the truck.

Doug: "I GOT 'EM!"

Doug hit with the flat timber at walker's head but it was like nothing and keep forcing to get Lee and he start to kick it away from, but it made that thing to grabbed his foot. Lee kick then at the walkers face couple times quickly until it send back to the window as he started to crawling back and land on the ground, but suddenly the walker came right on him of the truck and trying to bite him. Lee place both of his hands on the walker's face and starting to push his thumbs on the eyes. It leaking bloods over his hands then and finally Axel shows up with his hidden blade and stab it right to the head. The walker stop move and Axel move the dead corpse from Lee as Carley came the straight to them and bends down to check on her love-interest.

Carley: "Oh my god, Lee. Are you okay?"

Lee: "Yeah... don't worry, Carley. I'm okay. Thanks kid."

Axel haven't answered because he was little chocked over that walker who almost got him and Katjaa killed while Larry shows up and frowned at Lee and Axel.

Larry: "Why'd you bring em here in the first place, assholes?!"

Lilly shows up and was between her dad and Lee.

Lilly: "Dad, calm down!"

Larry: "You're gonna get us all killed!"

Cath frowned at the old man.

Cath: "Hey, you can't just put on your finger at them over this!"

Larry: "It would never happened if they never have brought these dirty people into this place!"

Cath: "Go to hell, asshole!"

Emily came to them and put her hand on Cath's shoulder to calm her down.

Emily: "Cath! Don't talk him like that. You don't wanna fight with him."

Cath looking at him with a confused look and nods slowly while Kenny was comforting his wife for what she just went through and he looking at with a glare Emily and the boys who look sympathy at their teacher who didn't make it. Axel by the way, he look almost furious at them.

Axel: "What the fuck was that for?!"

Emily, Travis and Ben looking surprised by the teenager hunter's outburst as everybody look at him with a chock.

Travis: "What?"

Axel: "You heard me, kiddo! Your teacher was bitten and you three even try to save him back in the woods before we shows up and you didn't say a goddamn word!"

Emily: "B-but?"

Ben: "He wasn't bitten! I swear!"

Axel: "Your fucking "not-bitten" teacher came back and almost got Katjaa, trying to kill me and now you telling me that you swear?!"

Emily: "Wait, Axel! We wouldn't never hide kind of like that."

Travis: "Yeah, we telling the truth that-"

Ben: "Eh, guys... I don't think they don't know."

Axel looking at Ben with a curious glare, but still keeping his temper as everyone including Emily and Travis looking at Ben and they two know what their friend talking about and looking at the other.

Emily: "I guess y'all don't know."

Axel: "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Travis: "It's not the bite that does it!"

Everyone was confusion and not fully understanding what Travis talking about as Axel lose his temper and focus on listen the students.

Ben: "You come back no matter how you die."

Travis: "If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to all of us."

Emily: "With or... without bite, it will still gonna happen to all of us."

Their expressions instantly went from confused to shock after what the teenagers were just told to them. Even they're scare to be bitten, still afraid what's gonna happen in the future when they get old and die in peace just a while until they'll came back without their brain is destroyed just like what happened with the teacher.

Lee: "We're all infected? Everyone?"

Ben: "I-I guess so…"

Axel: "They've maybe right, I didn't seen any bite on the walkers in those first days. That it explained why there is so many of 'em. Car accidents. Suicide. And maybe that's why the military was going to execute all of patients from every hospitals on this country because they think those poor people ain't gonna make it."

Axel started to remember that lieutenant who was responsible of his family and his friends death, Rina Archer. It explain why when she fell down off the roof and her leg was caught and trapping her on the ladder. Before the walkers could get her alive, she took her gun and pop her brain out, not because just she didn't wanna fall into suffer, but don't wanna came back as a walker.

Cath: "Wait a minute, if we are already infected. Then how come we be still normal and no effects until we die?"

Emily: "We don't know, Cath. All we know is we've seen people turn who we know who were never was bitten."

Ben: "When we first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in the gym and everybody thought we were finally safe."

Emily look down with a sad face and it appear a tear from her eye.

Emily: "I told everyone that everything it's gonna be alright, but one of my best friends, J-Jenny... Jenny Pitcher... she c-couldn't take it. She took some pills, a lot of them… I try to stop her, but... she was so depressed after she lost her parents... Then next morning, I went into the girls's room to check on her and… she was just standing there and then turned around...god."

Cath: "I'm so sorry to hear that, Em."

Everybody was little depression and shock over about the walkers that everyone will came back with bitten or not. Then Axel looking at the teacher's corpse for a few seconds.

Axel: "We should bury that poor bastard while we have a little talk."

Lee and the other look at him with a curious look.

Lilly: "What's the talk about?"

Axel: "It is between you, me, Lee and Kenny. Mark and Doug, can you two help with Emily and boys to..."

He refers about the teacher's corpse to move away and bury outside.

Larry: "Fuck this shit, we burn that asshole into ash!"

Travis: "That's inhumanity and you know that."

Larry starting getting closer to Travis with a threat glance which the teenager getting nervous.

Larry: "You want to make me pissed off?!"

Emily: "Leave him alone, dammit! You're the only one who wanna kick us out!"

Everybody was chocked by Emily's outburst who was always kind and calm. Until Lilly get between the students and her dad.

Lilly: "Dad, please. Why won't you get back to work so I can handle them, okay?"

Larry look at his daughter with a convinced look and then sent a glare to students.

Larry: "This isn't over, your pricks"

He went away to get back to work on the wall.

Doug: "I can help with you to bury your teacher, I know a good place outside the walls."

Axel: "It would be better to take someone to watch your backs. Who knows there is some assholes like those people who raid the camp will find you."

Mark: "I can go."

Emily smiled at those people who are nice to her and her friends to help bury their teacher.

Emily: "Thanks, guys. Me, Ben and Travis are really appreciated."

Cath: "Let me help too."

Emily: "No, it's too dangerous out there, you've never meet those people as I and my friends did."

Cath: "Please, sis.

Cath turned around and looking at Axel with a fake sad eyes to try convince the teenager hunter.

Cath: "Dix, can you please tell her that I can go with them and help bury their friend?"

Axel: "No. You stays here with the other kids. Plus, bury a lost friend ain't kind of your thing yet."

Cath frowned and sink her head down.

Cath: "Fine, boss."

Cath walk away with the other kids and Katjaa. Carley climb up the top of RV and take the watch. While the students, Doug and Mark carrying the body and getting outside of the walls. Before Axel close the gate.

Axel: "Wait, Emily!"

Emily got attention from the teenager hunter and look at him.

Axel: "I'm... sorry for... you know."

Axel apologies to Emily for being angry at her because of the unexpected attack by her teacher as he and the group didn't knew it that everyone will come back no matter how you die and be bitten or not. Emily frowned him in a second but smile and nods then as she forgives him. She walk again to follow after Doug who guiding her and her friends to where they can bury their teacher while Mark was behind them and watch their backs. Axel close the gate and turned around. He saw Lilly, Kenny and Lee have already start to argue.

Lilly: "We don't have a problem with those people in the woods... whatever they are. We have a good routine here for now."

Kenny: "Look, Lilly. I think it's time to realize that this place isn't safe no more. We have to thinking about to leaving. We had already to try working on it, but it just didn't work out."

Lee: "Look, you two. I don't know if we have to leave now, but if gonna do it then we need food and fresh water. I don't think we'll survive out there longer without any supplies."

Axel join into their argument.

Axel: "Hey, who said you three can start without me?"

Lilly: "For the first: You always to be an asshole to my dad. And the second: Why can't you just walk away with your own damn business?!"

Axel: "Because I don't give any shit what you think about me. Now we have to talk about the students and your dad."

Lilly frowned at him.

Lilly: "Are you gonna bring this shit about my dad again?!"

Axel: "I wish I could, but this time it's not about his goddamn behavior. But let's talk about Emily and those boys."

Lee: "We can't just kick them out, Lilly. One of them is Cath's sister and she is one of us. You don't think it's gonna be easy to separate them both from each other."

Lilly: "I don't like it either, but we have to focus on _ourselves_ for now. They will not give anything to us except problems with those people on the woods. And I thought you were angry at them."

Axel: "That's because I was over the edge by being chock and surprised of an unexpected terrible event and you would've did the same thing."

Kenny: "Well then, focus on the reasons why we have to stay here, for god's sake."

Axel: "They stays here, Lilly and you can't just follow your own damn circumstance instead our group's own. No one of us except you and your dad get used it"

Lilly: "Well, except you and Cath, that's not our responsibly."

Axel scowled at Lilly.

Axel: "Screw you, Lilly. If you sending them out and then they'll die later, that will be your own responsibility."

Lee: "Look, Lilly. They might be not handful to protect us, but we can learn them how we deal with those walkers and it's not the big deal."

Axel: "At least, Emily have some medical experience as she and her mom who always helps her siblings when they got injury by an accidents. Katjaa might need a couple hands to help her."

Lilly looking at him with a skeptical look and then she huff.

Lilly: "Fine, but if they screws up something and got one of us killed, that will be on you."

Kenny: "Hey, we've agree with him. Don't put him into that shit. My wife was almost killed by that poor bastard."

Axel: "Speaking about that teacher, but now we have ticking heart-attack who can die and come back without anyone notice it."

Lee and Kenny look at him with a questionable look while Lilly sent a skeptical glare. He talking about Larry and his heart problem that that it can kill him and then came back.

Lilly: "What the hell did you say?"

Axel: "I say now we know that we will turn back no matter how we die. We try to survive, but Larry's heart problem is a matter of time when he..."

Lilly: "He's going to be fine. We're close to the drugstore, so what's the problem with him?"

Axel: "We barely got some supplies from that place for a long time ago and we've barely survived from there."

Lee: "Axel! What the hell are you suggest? Just give him up?"

Axel: "I'm just saying we have to keeping eye on Larry and I don't wanna have Cath or anyone being stuck with him in a room."

Kenny: "I know we were scared after we've learned more about the walkers, but Axel might have a point there."

Lee: "So what's the option?"

Axel: "We keeping kids away from him, especially Cath."

Lilly: "He will be fine than you know, asshole!"

Lilly walk away after snapped at Axel.

Axel: "You know what, Lilly?! I guess you should've thanking to Emily and the boys for the warning. If we didn't knew it about we're are all infected, then one day your dad will not make it by another heart attack and then you sitting on the ground right front of his corpse and giving him your pity. Then he turns back and attack and eat you!"

Lilly stand and give Axel a death glance. Then she walk away. Lee shake his head and Kenny sighed.

Lee: "Axel..."

Axel: "What? She's just snippy with me. She or anyone could have die if we didn't knew it."

Lee sink his head down with a disappointing look. While Axel sighed out his breath.

Kenny: "Guys, have we forgot about these... assholes or whatever they are who raid student's camp?"

Lee: "No, we don't know who they are. But those guys gives me a reason why we have to leave this motel."

Axel: "I can say they're not friendly. They don't want having new friends. We don't know what kind of weapons they have. Girls and women wish they are dead."

Those words from teenager made Lee and Kenny getting worry about their families.

Lee: "We have to be prepare against someone or something."

Axel and Kenny nods and agree with him. They split out and walk to their own business.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Axel and Lee opened the gate for Doug, Mark and the students. They see the students look sympathy over their teacher's death.

Lee: "How is going with 'em?"

Doug looking at them and shaking his head.

Doug: "Well, they have much been through it, otherwise the burial; It was peaceful and quiet."

Axel: "There was no one outside of the walls who might trying to attack or watched you?"

Mark: "I don't think so. If it someone was there, we shouldn't have be here just now, I guess."

Axel: "Your right. Good to hear it."

Axel walk to check with Emily.

Axel: "Hey, are you okay?"

Emily cleaned her tears from her eyes and take a breath. She looking at Axel.

Emily: "I am... fine. It just... Mr Parker was one of good teachers than ever I've had. And I can't imagine... that... sorry."

Axel: "It's okay, you know... eh, sometimes it just can't be peaceful to everyone. I know it's hard for you to understands, but my dad had always told me that when you have lost someone, it make you stronger than before and that will you making for those people who you love."

Emily: "How did you... I don't know, you maybe have right, just about you, Chris and your friends, but me? You think I can live through this and Cath... doesn't have to because she doesn't need to understand."

Axel: "It doesn't matter how you feels different ways from what I or anybody do. Look Emily-"

But Axel was interrupted by a noise who came from at the walls. It was one of the bells of Doug's alarm system. Everyone starting to hide, some of them is at the walls. The other with the kids is behind RV and truck. Then they heard two voices outsides the walls. It sounds like they are two men around thirties.

Man 1: "What the hell is this?"

Man 2: "Watch where you're walking man."

Mark: "Doug, it works,"

Doug: "Of course it works."

Axel: "Heh, I wish Patrick was here and see how he's gonna be jealous of you."

Doug: "Who?"

Axel: "Never mind."

When Ben and Travis hiding right at the walls right next to Lilly as she look at them with a skeptical glare. She starting wonder if those men are friends of the students.

Lilly: "Who are those people?!"

Ben: "I-I don't know."

Axel: "Lilly!. Cut it off, okay?"

Lee have a same thought like Lilly have, but not so hostile.

Lee: "Are they the people who attack your camp?"

Travis: "I don't think so, but their faces were covered up so I don't know."

Those men are getting closer to the motel.

Carley: "So, what now? We just waiting until they pass by?"

Lilly: "Yes, we do."

Axel: "This time, I am with her. We don't seek any trouble."

Then Kenny appear with his rifle.

Kenny: "There's just two of 'em. We have to make a stand."

Lilly: "No. We have a routine. We don't confront them if we don't have to."

Carley: "And what if they getting in here?"

Kenny: "Exactly, we can't just sitting around here and do nothing when those assholes getting in here."

Axel: "Then we sneak attack them if it's gonna happen."

Cath: "I don't know about all of you guys, but I'll feel that it is creepy right now if unknown people gets here and what if it's a trap?"

The two men are getting closer to the walls of the motel.

Man 2: "You all alright?"

Man 1: "Yeah, just getting untangled..."

Man 2 "I don't know how you're still alive, man."

Kenny: "I'm sorry, guys. But we gotta do this."

The fisherman quickly got up and raised his hunting rifle at the two men.

Kenny: "That's far enough!"

The men got attention from him and his warning as they waving their hands.

Man 2: "Woah shit! Okay, okay... No problem."

Everyone got up and looking at those men. They don't have any weapon except the large man holding a gallon.

Lee: "We don't want any trouble."

Andy: "Of course, neither do we. I'm Andy St. John, this here's my brother, Dan. We're just out looking for gasoline. Looks like you folks got the motel locked down, which is fine, but if you could spare any gas, well, we'd be much obliged."

Carley: "Why do you need gas?"

Danny: "Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity."

Andy: "Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade."

Danny: "How are y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy."

Those words about food made the group so desperate and hungry. They were quiet and thinking about if the trade is a good a idea and then realize that there's is no way to say no thanks as they need food.

Lilly: "Lee, why don't you, Axel and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit."

Carley: "I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy."

Doug: "Me too. Just improve the numbers, in case we run into anything dead and I have to see their electric fence too."

Andy: "So, uh, what are ya'll thinking?"

Lee: "You've got a deal, we-"

Before Lee could finish his last words, Axel immediately shows up to tell what he decide about the offer.

Axel: "I think we'll stay here."

Lee and the other looking at him chock and disappointing that he decide no deal with the brothers.

Axel: "I guess we're starting to develop a good vibe here at the motel."

Lilly and Kenny looking with a doubtful look at Axel while Larry looks little angry and hostile at him.

Larry: "Good VIBE? Well, Christ kiddo, I'm sorry the folks with a food supply and DEFENSES didn't tickle your pretty pink ass, as your damn arrows too."

Axel: "It's _BOLTS,_ jackass!"

Axel getting angry at the old man, but Lee put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Mark: "Come on, Axel. It doesn't harm to check on the dairy, let's think like a GROUP. This affects everyone."

Lilly: "Then we vote. If everyone agree then we'll send you guys with some gas to check the place out."

Kenny: "And if we don't?"

Lilly: "Then we'll stay in this wretched roach motel with your recreational paper-weight over there. Plus we stay close to Macon where we have access to the pharmacy, for Dad."

Axel sent a glare to Lilly as he believe that she just care about her dad more than the group. Lilly looking at Kenny and Katjaa.

Lilly: "Kenny, Katjaa?"

The husband and the wife looking each other and then.

Kenny: "We go."

Lilly: "Dad?"

Larry: "You betcha, punkin"

Lilly: "Carley?"

Carley: "I said we go."

Lilly: "Doug?"

Doug: "We do it, right?"

Mark: "I'm in. If they offering food, we gotta at least check it out."

Lee: "Yeah. We need the food, Axel. Think about the kids."

Axel looking at the girls and Duck, then at Emily. She nods at him to signal to accept the offer. He sighed and then walk to where the group collect the gas.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

Axel fills the gas from a big gas barrel into the gallon. as Emily, Cath, Travis and Ben shows up right behind him to talk. They noticed that he have his crossbow and his golden Desert too.

Emily: "You take with the guns too?"

Axel: "Just in case, like Carley said; If anything seems fishy."

Cath: "So you don't trust those men? They offering food to us."

Axel: "Who said that they have earn our trust? We don't know who and what they are. Plus, we had never company before them and you three after three months ago when this shit started."

Travis: "Very funny. I mean no offense, but you and your group led us here in the first place."

Axel: "It was because you guys needed help. You were the one who had the chance to trust us back there in the woods and you were skeptical at us in the beginning. Now the roles have switch. We need their help now."

Travis: "Oh... you got a point there."

Emily: "I don't think you don't have to take guns because of them except those people who raided our camp."

Axel: "That's the other reason why I need them."

Ben: "I don't know guys. Is it really worth to check on the dairy? I mean, what if those men work with those people who attack us?"

Axel: "Thank you there, Ben. There is something or somebody out there is worse than walkers."

Emily: "Come one guys, these people are so pleasant and didn't even tried to hurt us."

Axel: "Or they just hiding their true color until they are in position to attack us."

Travis: "Look, I said we're going to the dairy farm. We don't have any options to get some food from here."

Ben: "I don't think we can trust them... I mean we just meet them."

Travis: "We've just meet this group too, Ben."

Axel: "Be cool guys, it doesn't mean we seek any trouble. You two boys are coming with us."

Ben and Travis was chocked and start getting nervous by those words that they don't wanna go back to the forest.

Travis: "Whoa, what?"

Ben: "Why me?"

Axel: "Because you two know far away in the woods and plus, if we run into some strangers and you two have to confirmed if it was those people who raided your camp."

Emily: "Let me come with you guys."

Axel: "No. You stays here with Cath and and the rest of us. You two sisters have just reunited each other."

Lee shows up as Axel reach one of two tanks and lifts it up.

Lee: "How's going?"

Axel: "It's done."

Teenager hunter give the first tank to Lee.

Lee: "Good. Eh, are you okay with the deal from them? Why did you think it is bad idea?"

Axel: "Like I already told to Emily and the boys; We can't trust them yet as they didn't earn our trust. We don't know who they are and plus, we're going though into the woods where those people are who raided Emily's and the boys's camp. So the deal might be not bad, but it's gonna probably cost some of ours life."

Lee looking at the teenager with a questionable look, but thinking that the teenager hunter have maybe right about the woods.

Lee: "You maybe have right, Axel. But at least is it worth to try and we need food."

Axel sighed out and reach the second tank and lifts it up.

Axel: "Fine, let's just go to the dairy before I change my mind."

Emily: "Be careful out there."

Axel: "Who said I'm not?"

Cath: "I could've said that."

Axel: "Not now, Cath. Just stay with your sister, okay?"

Cath: "Okay, Dix."

Lee: "We'll be right back."

Emily nods at him as he, Axel, Ben and Travis start walking right to the gate where Mark, Carley and Doug are and waiting for them.

Ben: "Here we go again."

Travis: "Relax, man. We won't be there too far as long we have people who can protect us."

Ben nods at his best friend.

* * *

 **A While ago, in the woods**

In the woods, the St Jones brothers were leading Lee, Axel, Carley, Doug, Mark, Ben and Travis to their dairy farm. Andy was now carrying a full gallon of gas in his hand while Lee was carrying another. Axel holding his crossbow and look around to see if there is someone who follow them while he follow the St Jones brothers lead. Mark was walking right between the brothers while Ben and Travis following behind him. Mark asking the brothers about their dairy farm.

Mark: "So, this dairy; you guys really have food?"

Andy: "Sure do. We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of milk, butter and cheese stocked up."

Danny: "And with the vegetables we grow, we got plenty of food."

Lee, Axel, Carley and Doug was a bit far from them as they wanna talk in private.

Carley: "It's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally, I'd be happier if you started to take charge more."

Doug: "I agree. You were always there for everyone."

Axel: "Sounds music in my ears. We follow Lilly just because she have military experiences, but it doesn't mean that she has optimism decisions just like _you_ have."

Lee: "You think they'd want _me_ for a leader?"

Carley: "Sure. Everybody looks up to you."

Lee: "Well… not everyone thinks I'm so trustworthy."

Axel: "Forget about that fucking asshole Larry, he hates everyone except his daughter."

Doug: "Axel's right. You just have a negative vote against how many others who would want you to be leader."

Lee sink his head with a doubtful look on face and then raise up.

Lee: "A negative vote can effects the other votes to change mind by some reasons about why there is a negative vote."

Axel: "Or you mean two negative votes, Lilly was so surprised that you sides with Kenny as you always had act like a diplomatic person in our group."

Lee: "I did because she was going to decide to kick Emily and the boys out off the group already and she need to getting along with Kenny."

Carley: "Guys... can you give me and Lee a minute to talk with him alone?"

Axel and Doug look at her as Lee did. They nods at her and walking faster from Lee and Carley to give them some space. Axel smile at Lee and Carley.

Axel: "Love birds."

Axel notice that Doug holding something with his hand.

Axel: "What do you got there, Doug?"

Doug: "Oh. Nothing. Just a laser pointer I picked up during our last trip to the drugstore."

Axel: "Well, last time you weren't good enough to get out there. It surprise me that you chose to coming along with us to the dairy."

Doug: "Heh, I have to take a look at the electric fence they talked about. It might give me some ideas for something I can rig up at the motor inn."

Axel: "Can an electric fence really stop walkers without to destroy the brain?

Doug: "Well as long as the walkers aren't completely dehydrated, and the fence has enough juice, yeah, seems plausible."

Axel: "Sounds really plausible, but yeah."

Doug: "So if a walker stays in contact with the fence, it'll eventually cook its brain. Probably takes a while though... and that can't be a good smell. ...Unless it smells like jerky... Man, I could go for some jerky or some meat of animals who you have caught in the hunt."

While Axel and Doug talking, Carley and Lee talk each other while keep going.

Carley: "Lee, you... didn't told about your past? Does Larry know it?"

Lee: "Yeah, he was trying to kill me back in the drugstore just like what he did to Axel's father at Air Force Base."

Carley was chock to hear what Larry tried to do with Lee in the drugstore for three months ago and glare over the old man's action.

Carley: "Great, that can't be easy."

Lee: "Clementine knows. She was there when we were talking in the drugstore and asked me about it… I couldn't lie to her."

Carley: "Oh, what about Axel? Does he know?"

Lee: "No... eh, I mean... He just know the drugstore was my parents's place and he asked me about what's the deal with Larry and I lied to him that he's is just a old racist."

Carley: "Oh, that seems pretty logically for him even it's a lie. Anyway, what exactly did happen with the senator?"

Lee was so suffered by that fight with the senator, but he keep fighting against it and answer back to his girlfriend.

Lee: "…It was an accident. I mean, I pretty much knew about the affair. Sometimes I wonder if I should talk to the group about it."

Carley: "You don't have to. Whatever happened before things went to hell doesn't matter anymore."

Lee: "Not sure everyone would see it that way and I know Axel hate Larry, but I don't think he will be happy when he'll find out I'm just lied about between me and Larry."

Carley: "Maybe you're right. Listen, over the years I've reported on some pretty messed up shit. I've seen situations like yours a hundred times; it doesn't have to make you a bad man. You are a good man like take care a little girl who was alone and saved a lot of people."

Her boyfriend smiled over those words.

Lee: "I really appreciate that, sweetheart."

Meanwhile, Mark was telling Ben and the brothers how he had been rescued from the Air Force base.

Mark: "I mean, thank God Lee showed up when he did. Right, Lee?"

Andy: "Yeah, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee."

Lee walks ahead to get in between the brothers while Mark went ahead with Ben and Travis right beside him.

Danny: "Where're you from?"

Lee: "I grew up in Macon."

Andy: "Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear! Y'all seem pretty settled in at that motor inn. Who's running things over there?"

It wasn't a simple question to answer because Lilly and Kenny have been arguing so long time since after they moved from the drugstore. Then he decide to say what Carley, Doug and Axel think that who should be leader.

Lee: "I am. If you guys have any questions, you come to me."

Carley had smiled at his response while Axel look proud out over to hear that from him.

Danny: "How many people you got over there anyway?"

Lee: "Twelve, if you count the kids."

Axel: "Eh-huh, you forgot Emily, Ben and Travis."

Carley: "That makes it fifteen."

Andy: "Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand."

Ben: "In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm."

Danny: "Yeah, that's great. Everything helps."

Andy: "Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's-"

Axel: "Hush! I hear someone."

He hear some voices as everyone did too. Those voices sounds not friendly which everyone look little nervous and prepare on their guard now.

Bandit 1: "You think you're gonna cut me out of this?"

Andy: "Shit! Get down!"

They all crouched to the ground and moved carefully and quietly up a hill on the left where the voices coming from. When they got the top of it, they saw two men that were a few feet away from them. Those men is in the middle of an argument, the one who wear a white sweater have a shotgun and the other one have a crossbow. Both of them wear masks to cover their faces. Axel, Carley and Mark drew their weapons, in case if these men see them.

Bandit 2: "No one is trying to cut you out of anything!"

Danny: "Fucking Bandits."

Mark: "Who?"

Ben: "Those look like the people who raided my camp."

Lee: "Who are they?"

Andy: "Shh, fucking assholes is who they are."

Carley: "There's only two of them."

Danny: "Oh no, there's a lot more."

Doug: "But what should we do?"

Nobody don't know how to answer that. They're just waiting and see what will happen next.

Bandit 2: Yeah, and you know what, we ate it all. What are you gonna fucking do about it?"

Andy: "Don't worry, Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on."

Just then, Bandit 1 kicks his "buddy" in front of him.

Bandit 1: "FUCK YOU!"

He then blasts him away with his shotgun, killing him instantly and fall backwards on grass. Ben and Travis gasps at what they had just witnessed while Mark and Axel took aim at the guy if he see them right in the middle of his madness. He still shooting a few times at his "buddy's" corpse.

Bandit 1: "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

Meanwhile, Lee and the other look shocked out and watching on this madness show.

Carley: "Jesus."

Doug: "Oh shit."

Then the bandit stop firing with his shotgun and turned around to walk away from the corpse.

Bandit 1: "Asshole."

Once he was out the sight, Axel, Carley and Mark lowered their guns that everything is clear, well mostly.

Andy: "The world out here has gone to shit. Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe."

They all returned to the pathway and were back on track towards their destination while Axel still looking at the bandits corpse for a while before he walk away. He started to remember that day when he wanna do that same thing to that person who did to his father.

* * *

 **Flashback at the Motor Inn**

In the woods, Axel aim with his crossbow at a deer and firing right through the head. Deer collapsed down.

Kenny: "Shit. Nice work, kid. You're really good with this crossbow and these arrows."

Axel: "Thanks, man. And they're called _Bolts_."

They walk right to the deer and carry up with it. They walk back to the motel.

Axel: "I hope they are back soon."

Kenny: "Lee is a tough son of bitch, Lilly; well I know she and I disagree each other, but I don't doubt that she's tough as a nail. I'm not sure about Doug or Larry..."

Axel: "Doug will learn how to use a gun, someday. Larry is just a coward who barely go outside of the walls, I know he did today, still it doesn't change his fear of those walkers."

Kenny: "Well, I glad he decided finally to go with the other to find some weapons, I don't want have him around my family and the girls too after what he trying to do with my son and Lee back in the drugstore."

Axel: "He'll better don't do anything stupids, if he does which it will lead a problem over himself."

They arrived to the motor inn as Carley saw them and opened the gate for them. Cath and the other kids shows up.

Cath: "You guys made it. How's going?"

Axel: "Just a bit of new start in that woods that I've barely hunting there before when this shit started."

Kenny: "Well, we're fine then. No harm even. But we caught some fresh meat."

Duck: "Good work, Dad and Axel."

Carley: "Looks like they're back."

They look at the road outside of the walls and see a car shows up. It was Lee and the others.

Axel: "Heh, that was quick for them, hope they found something we can defend our self."

Lee and the other get out of the car and walk right to the gate. Lee and Doug looks sympathy and frustration over Larry what he did back to the base. Doug blaming not just at Larry except himself too as he have the key and dropped it in the pipe by accident. Lilly helps Larry to walk to the gate. Then, they noticed the newcomer, Mark.

Clementine: "Lee, your back. Are you guys alright?"

Lee: "We're fine, sweet peat."

Kenny: "How was it at the base and who is this guy?"

Lee: "This is Mark. He was trapped at the Air Base, we helped him back there."

Mark: "Hey, guys."

Katjaa: "Nice to meet you, Mark."

Axel: "Hope your not bite us. Then let's get some celebration and-"

Lee: "Axel."

Axel stop walking and turned around to see Lee and he looks sympathy and little nervous.

Axel: "What, Lee?"

Lee: "We... We found another person who was with Mark at the Air Base and it was your... father."

Axel look surprised and chocked after hear about the news from Lee, then he look happy, but then noticed that his father isn't with Lee and the other. He starting wonder why his father isn't here.

Axel: "Where's my father then? I'm sure you had told him about me, but why is he not with you guys?"

Lee or the others except the girls, Carley, Kenny and his family didn't answer and was little quiet for a while until Lilly came up and look calm, but frowned at Axel.

Lilly: "Your dad was out of control, he almost got us killed when he firing his gun at the walkers and gunshots bring the herd to us."

Doug: "Well, we're still alive."

But Lilly just ignored him and continued her story about Daryl.

Lilly: "Then he attack my dad, stabbed right on his leg, hitting on his face many times and aim his gun at him."

Lee: "Your dad was the one who start to threatening him first as he refuse to let him come with us, to his own son, Lilly!"

Axel looks angry now and glare right to Lilly.

Axel: "What did you and that son of bitch to your dad with my old man?"

Larry: "We left that bastard behind with those dead to handcuff him on the roof because he wasn't good with us!"

Everyone look chocked over that news except those who was at the Air Base. Most of them glare at Larry as Axel is now distressed over his dad's fate.

Carley: "What hell is your problem? I don't know what between you and his father, but now you're on the edge."

Cath: "Go to hell, Larry! You have no right!"

Axel just walking around with his frustration, then he stand now and turned around to look at Larry.

Axel: "Let me get this through; you handcuff my dad on the roof and left him behind with the walkers like a bait!?"

Larry: "Hell yeah, because he's a asshole or he was."

Axel looking at Larry with a death glance, then he throw his squirrels at the old man, but it was nothing for him. But then Larry realize it was a distraction as Axel run quickly right on him and kicking right on his injury leg.

Larry: "AAAAAARRRGH!"

Larry yelled out and falling down on his back and Axel was going to jump on him, but Lee and Kenny hold him to stop this fight while Lilly run right to check her old man. Axel was trying to him, but no use.

Lee: "Axel! I know how you feel, but that won't get your father back alive."

Kenny: "Take it damn easy, kid! We are sorry what happen to your dad! But let's thinking about what are we going to do with Larry, alright?"

Cath: "Dix! Stop!"

But Axel ignored them.

Axel: "YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME! YOU FUCKING OLD RACIST WHO HATE BLACK PEOPLE AND NOW WHITE PEOPLE TOO?! _**YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!**_ "

Everyone was chocked by his outburst even Cath too. Larry wasn't scare by the teenager hunter and frown at him. After a while ago, Axel stop trying to force and take a breath until Doug shows up.

Doug: "It wasn't just Larry's fault. It was my fault too."

Cath: "What?"

Carley: "What are you talking about, Doug?"

Axel: "What the hell that supposed to mean?"

Doug: "I have the keys to the handcuff, but I dropped it."

Axel: "Couldn't you just pick it up?!"

Doug: "It fell in the pipe."

Axel pull a hand over his displeased face and have some tears on his eyes.

Doug: "But there is no to blame anyone, for now."

Axel: "What do you mean by that?"

Doug: "I close the door with a chain so the walkers can't get him. Stairs is small, only five or six of them can go to the door and it isn't enough to knock off. So, he is still there alive."

Axel looking at Doug for a while, but still keep his frustration at Larry and Lilly too. Larry was so unhappy to hear that from Doug.

Axel: "Well tell me where he is, I go there and bring him here."

Larry: "Fuck him and that was stupid to lock the door back there. Those things should every piece of that dog-"

Axel: "Hey! Use another word, your shithead! If you don't, you will get a bolt through it your damn eye!

Lilly: "Hey, don't treat him to kill-"

Axel: "Shut your mouth, Lilly. It's your fault why I'm treating with him right now and can't barely keep your goddamn dad in line."

Lee: "Now everyone calm down now, you guys scare the kids."

Axel looking at Cath, Clementine and Duck. Except Cath, they look little nervous by him, Lilly and Larry. Axel sucked out his breath and walk away to prepare to find his father.

Cath: "I knew you're dangerous, asshole."

Cath glare at Larry who ignored her and can't stop frowned at Axel and Doug too.

Katjaa: "Come here, kids. Let's give them a break."

Kids walk back to do their play stuff with Katjaa.

Kenny: "That was tough call there."

Lee: "Yeah, let's talk about which of us who will go with Axel to save his dad."

Doug: "I go."

Carley: "You don't need to that, Doug."

Doug: "It was I who have the keys and dropped it."

Kenny: "Maybe, but it was that son of bitch's fault who locked Axel's father at the roof. Why do you protecting him?"

Doug: "Because I don't want get anyone hurt by Larry, we will tear into of apart if we think little logically."

Carley: "Then I go too."

Lee: "Me too, just be careful if we meet Axel's father. He could be an asshole if someone refuse to listen or on his way."

Kenny: "I wish I could come with you guys, but after what Larry did back there; I don't want left my family and the girls behind with him."

Lee: "You probably have right. Just keep your eye on him."

Kenny nods at him and walk away to his room while Lee talk with Mark.

Lee: "You know this place, so come with us."

Mark sighed out as he already come in here Motor Inn and now leave already.

Mark: "Okay, just make this quick, alright?"

Lee: "We will."

Axel: "Are guys coming or not?!"

Axel is in the car already and waiting for the others.

 **End of** **flashback and To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was one more payback to Larry, on his leg _again_ ^^**

 **I'm sorry to shows some spoilers like like about Rina Archer's fate. And about why Axel didn't tell Emily or Cath about Chris and the other back in the Atlanta, you guys will find out to the end of "This is Survival".**

 **What will happen when the group came to the dairy? Will Axel and the others get Daryl from the Air Base? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **Please review and follow/alert this story. :)**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	20. Starved For Help: St John Dairy Part 1

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **This time I will write in different way just like in "This is Survival". And POV-lines too. :)**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

 **Over 1000 views, keep going to read! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Axel's POV**

A while ago after the incident, we had arrived into the countryside and there was a two-story house on a hill. On the left of the house was a barn, a gazebo and a crop field all around the property. The property is protecting by an electric fence.

Not bad for these farmers to keep this place safe. But still...

"Here it is. St. John family dairy. Y'all can see how we've kept this place so safe." Andy said as Doug get closer to the fence and bend down to take a look closer at it with his fascinating look.

Well Doug, good luck with your "science" lesson.

"The fence keeps them out?" Mark asked impressing while Doug bend up and follow after as he is right behind us.

"You bet! They fry like bugs in a zapper! We're pushing four thousand bolts of electricity through it with generators and amps." Andy answered and scoffed little.

Wow. Those men doesn't look like smart, but their appearances doesn't judging about it.

"Oh, wow, you guys must know a thing or two thing about running wire." Doug said impressing. "Had a guy who did, yeah." Danny said.

What, wasn't they who did the fence?

"Who?" I asked curious. "Our formerly foreman, Mac, he was able to create some amazing stuffs." Andy said which it made me little surprised to hear that name.

Mac?! Is it the same Mac who is or was the member of... no, no, no, come on Axel. You start become paranoia.

"I'm going to assume that's a lot." Carley said when we arrived to the gate.

I looking at the dairy, the fence and the country as Lee did the same. There was no walker in this place and it seems like that this place doesn't have changed since this shit started. But still about the fence...

"Ever have any accidents?" I asked and sent a questionable glance to the brothers.

"Nah" Danny mumbled to answer and Danny turned around to answer me. "It's safer here than out there." Danny said careful to do not worry about the fence.

Hmm... well okay. But how could they live in this place when there is bunch of people who raid the camps and shooting each other in the woods.

"We've got kids in our group. It doesn't seem safe for them to be close to that fence." Lee said with worry in his eyes.

Good point, Lee. Cath will not touch the fence. Clementine probably will not do that, but her innocent will make her curious to touch the fence. Duck... well, he is an annoying kid sometimes who wanna have fun and what if he's in trouble again just like back in Hershel's farm.

"Oh don't worry about that." Andy said calm. "We've got plenty to keep 'em entertained."

"This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins." Carley said. "Yeah, you guys have got enough electricity to run the whole place." Doug said and look impressed.

This time I have to admit that they've right. This place seem security and safe, but still... is weird and mystery.

"It's worth protecting, hence all the juice." Andy said to Carley and Doug.

Then I see an older woman who carried a wooden basket and she approached us. She is red-haired and around fifty years.

"I thought I saw y'all with company comin' down the drive." the red-haired woman said who stand right next to the brothers. "Guys, this is our mama." Andy introduce us.

Well, well, these family reminds me little about my own family except dad and his family-side.

"I'm Brenda St. John, and welcome to the St. John Dairy." Brenda said happily. "Thanks, I guess." I said with my low tones.

"This here's Lee and that boy over there is Axel. They're from Macon." Andy introduce us to his mother which it made her more happy to hear that.

"A couple of our old farmhands were from Macon. They grow em good there." Brenda said.

If I knew how it feels to grow up in Macon whole time. I rolled my eyes and sighed out.

"They got a few more friends staying at the old motel." Danny said. "Oh, my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?"

Come on, Lee. Just tell them that you are the leader.

"I've got things under control over there." Lee said as I nods at the St Jones.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing. That place isn't safe like it is here. Now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable." Brenda said.

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll see. Anyway, we're awful hungry." I said as Brenda present us a bunch of fresh breads in the basket. "These are for y'all. Baked fresh in the morning." Brenda said.

"Holy Molly!" Doug exclaimed as he accepted the basket and ate a couple of breads in his mouth. Mark, Lee and Axel stared Doug who still he continued to eat the rolls.

Geez, Doug. Don't eat all.

Then he noticed his group looking and feels little ashamed of it. "Sorry." Doug said with his mouth full and crumbs falling down from his face.

"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure." Danny said as he shaking his head with a sadly look.

"That's right. Hopefully, Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and will be with us for a good long while." Brenda said sadly.

Huh? Make it through this? Wait, their cow is...

"Your cow is sick? What's she-?" But Lee was cut off by Mark who shows right front of the St Jones with a hopefully face. "We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out."

What? Mark! What the hell are you doing? I was chocked and frowned at him. Then I see Brenda and her sons look happy over those words from Mark.

"A vet? Oh my, our prayers have been answered!" Brenda exclaimed happily. "Maybe our whole group could come… for the day." Mark said.

Whoa! Hold on, Mark. Since when you planned about this for our whole group? Me and and Lee look each other with skeptical glance about Mark's idea. I guess Lee might have agree about the deal, but not bring the whole group here already.

"Well, how about this, y'all go get your veterinary friend and I'll prepare some dinner, a big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen." Brenda said as Danny nods his mother and they went back to their house.

"Why don't I head back with the food and round everyone up for the trip over here." Carley said. "I'm going with you." Doug agree.

"Might wanna take someone with you. Remember, those roads can be dangerous." Danny referred about the bandits in the woods.

"I can handle myself." Carley said with a little strictly tone.

Yup, no one can mess with this lady.

"No problem, Ben and Travis coming with me and Carley." Doug said and look at the boys who nods carefully at him to agree as they're afraid of the woods.

"Be careful out there." I said as they nods. Mark handed his rifle to Doug. "Here, take this." Mark said as Doug accepted. "Just in case if Carley need little help when you're in trouble."

"Thanks." Doug said as he accepted the rifle and straps it on his back. Before they walk back to the motel, Carley getting closer Lee and kiss right on his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Lee. See you guys in a while." Carley said and went with Doug and the boys while she blushing as Lee did same.

Well, well, Lee have a girlfriend, he, he, it's about time. I smirked little as Lee who blushed give me a warning look which it made me to be quiet.

Then I turned around as Lee and Mark did same and to talk with Andy. And Mark better have explanations why we have to bring our whole group to this dairy. Dinner is just a temporarily meat for a day.

"Axel, Mark, Lee, why don't you take a look around. Once ya get settled in, I could use some help securing the perimeter." Andy said. "Is there a problem?" Lee asked.

Why do we need to secure the fence when it have electricity can shock and kill the walkers?

"Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It'd be a big help if you can walk the perimeter." Andy explained the problem.

"I see. So we need to move the corpses away from the fence, right?" I said with a questionable look. "Exactly. You can learn something about our fence. I'm gonna go top off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready." Danny said and walk to the generators while he carrying two tanks of gas.

"This place is incredible! It's got food, and that fence- Oh man, that fence! If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay. So, how do you guys wanna play this?" Mark said as I give him a glare about his idea which he looks wondering why I'm did do that while Lee look around before he answered.

"Before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to figure out if this place is as safe as they say." Lee said logically as I nods to agree with him.

That sounds like a good plan.

"Right. Obviously, _they_ think it's safe, but is it safe enough for the kid?" Mark said with questionable look. "You guys have didn't noticed a broken swing, right over there." I said and pointing at tree with a broken swing. "It's not a big deal, but maybe there are more things not working that we haven't seen yet."

"You're right, all we need do is check on the fence perimeter, it sounds like a decent way to get a good look at their defenses." Lee agree with me. "All right, I'll keep my eyes open and you find out what you can from Andy." Mark said.

Me and Lee nods and we open the gate and Lee closed it after.

* * *

 **30 seconds later**

It's... a beautiful place that I have to admit, but it still something is weird like that barn example. Then I heard Andy calls out to Lee who checking out the swing.

"That old swing has been there ever since Dan and I were little. Back in the day, we had some kids come over in field trips from their schools and we'd give all tours around the whole dairy. They used to love that old thing even more than the tour sometimes." Andy told about his family's days before the walkers shows up.

I sighed and close my eyes to remember about me, Chris and Megan who always had fun in the park when we were so young. Before I could getting far in the memory, there was someone who blocking in my head... no, let go of me! I don't wanna have you in my head! I see a woman who wear a green military clothes and have a black hair.

 _"You can't pull on your weight, if you do, people will use your gift... and then everything will be destroyed."_

I was so angry and can't stop listening those words.

GET OUT OFF MY HEAD.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and it was Andy who asked me. "I'm... I'm fine." I answered with a low tones as Andy look at me with a no-understanding face.

Then I see Lee saw a plank. I guess Lee want to fix the broken swing, it would be fun for the kids in this place. Then I turned around ans looking at the barn again. Before I could reach the gate to the barn, Andy noticed and interrupted me.

"Hey... What are ya fixing to do around the barn?" Andy asked as he bend up and sent a skeptical glance towards me.

Shit! What should I say? Okay...

"Um... how secure is your barn? Having a safe place for a cow is pretty important." I said careful. "Thanks to the fence, nothing gets in here anymore. Unfortunately the deadies took most of our candle before we got it running." Andy answered and his face was sympathy over the worst day in the dairy.

I guess they had a hell day than we the group had. But still...

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked. "Sure, but why don't we do that after we tend to the perimeter?" Andy asked and bend down to get back to work with the generators.

Well, we will. But why is he bother when I was going to the barn? I assume it might be private stuff in the barn, but the safety have changed the rules about privacy.

Then I looking at the generators and noticed a symbol the left of it. What the... could it be?

"What is it?" I mumbled as Andy heard of me and he misunderstanding that I ask a question about it.

"Generator. You guys came along with gas just in time." But I ignored what he said and bend down to look little closer at the symbol on the generator. The symbol shows a screwdriver and a little world as screw.

No, no, no. No way, it is symbol of the V.I.R.U.S. How the fuck the St Jones got a object like this one from a gang of illegal and smart-ass fixes?!

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N: This is part 1 of St Jones Dairy. I was little busy today. Part 2 will come tomorrow. XD**

 **Please review and I will answer back. ^^**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	21. Starved For Help: St John Dairy Part 2

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

 **V.I.R.U.S. are a gang of illegal fixers. They are one of gangs that Axel have deal with them. They belong to my friend, Destiny Kid.**

 **OBS! They just mentioned in this story, but they will appear later in Dixon Saga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Axel's POV**

I could stop looking at that symbol and getting bad feelings about this and the St Jones too.

"Hey, um... don't mess with that, okay? The things are little tricky and I don't wanna spend half a day trying to fix it again." Andy said carefully and tried to pay me attention which I stand up and frowned at Andy in a second.

"Anyway, I'm glad you guys decided to help us out. I noticed back at the motel that you folks are pretty well armed. Like you and your crossbow, right?" Andy asked and try change the subject.

Hell yeah!

"Yeah. If anyone tries to fuck with us, they'll regret it!" I said and act little brave. "Well tough kid, protecting your people is important, but in my experience, having that many guns around is when people get dangerous." Andy said with a doubtful look.

I wish I could say same, but guns isn't judging at the people if they're dangerous or friendly. I looking at the generator in a few seconds and then looking at Andy to ask a question.

"An electric fence is enough to keep out walkers?" I asked and sent a doubtful glance towards Andy.

"Walkers? Is that what you call them? That's good." Andy chuckled. "The old one wouldn't have, but Mac - he was our foreman and figured out how to amp it up with the generator. We use to sit out here some nights and watch the sons o' bitches sizzle and pop when they got too close. Closest thing to entertainment these days, I guess."

I frowned over by heard that name, Mac. "What happened to your foreman after he fixes your fence?" I asked.

"He didn't told us where he'll going, but he'd mentioned he and his "smart ass friends" where going to handle their business as what he said. God know what he up to, he was our best foreman, but always lazy when he go along with his friends even during his work." Andy said with his sympathy face.

I growled little over what Andy told me. Mac, Lynch, what are you guys up to? Maybe is not good idea to tell Andy and his family that their "best" foreman is or was a member of a criminal gang. That would make them angry and skeptical on me that how I know about Mac and the V.I.R.U.S.

Maybe I should move on for now.

"Okay, I hope he will be fine. By the way, we can't be the first people you've invited up to the dairy, right?" I asked.

"Well, no. we've made similar deals with other folks. Trading for gas and food, but ultimately they moved on, looking for the people they lost contact with." Andy said.

So it was other people here before us, even they left to find their families and friends so why didn't they have same idea like Mark's to stay here.

"I see. I go to check around." I said as Andy bends down to get back to work with generator. "Okay, well, we've gotta secure the perimeter, so don't take too long." Andy said.

I walk to Mark who standing by the main gate. He noticed that I came closer and stand right next to him.

"So what have yo found out? Is this looking like a good place to stay?" Mark asked lowly so Andy can't hear us.

I getting little nervous about the generator, can't tell Mark that it's from a criminal gang. But it seems there is no sign of crime on St Jones or connection to V.I.R.U.S. except their foreman. By the way, Andy stop me from get into the barn. Maybe they hide something in there.

"I was going to check the barn, but Andy stopped me. It's seems like he doesn't want anyone get in without him." I explained about the barn.

"Probably it just their privacy in there. We can't just sneaking so far." Mark said as I shaking my head.

"Privacy is kind of outdated, Mark. Even if we have to live here, we will find out what they have in the barn sooner or later. And by the way about staying here isn't what we planned back in the motel, Mark. What the hell got in you?" I said little louder, but wasn't too loud for Andy to hear.

"Look, I'm sorry. But look everywhere, Axel. There is no walkers and we don't have to worry about them no more." Mark said and defended.

"Well, the walkers is just a one thing. There is bunch of people in the forest who could be bandits, rapist and probably psychopaths too. The fence might keep out walkers from dairy, but how about the living people?" I said and frowned at the forest as Mark look little nervous and looking at the forest.

"I don't want to know." Mark said lowly.

I scoffed and sighed little. "You should. And even the fence protect this place, so who knows that there's someone is able to jump over the fence."

Then I heard that someone coming behind us, then we turned around and it was Lee.

"Hey, Lee. Did you found something weird?" I asked.

"No, but I have fixed the swing so the kids have fun." Lee said as I smiled.

Good job there, man.

"So what now? Are we going to check on the fence?" Mark asked.

"Let's do it." Lee answered.

"Okay." I agree.

We walk to Andy, while I start to wonder if Carley and the others.

* * *

 **Cath's POV**

I kicking the football and pass to Clementine. I didn't so hard so Clem can take the ball.

"Come on, Clem! Take the ball!" Duck yelled at Clem.

She just stand still and was little nervous, but she focus and took the ball.

"Very good! Better than last time." I cheer and Duck applaud.

Then I heard someone yelling at us, it sounds pretty angry and annoying. I guess it was...

"Will you kids shut your mouth?! You could have draw the walkers against us!" I saw it was that idiot Larry.

Hey, he's the one who yelling around here.

"You're the one who yelling loud right now." I said coldly.

He looking at me angry.

"No one have asked you how I handling with my problems, your brat!" Larry shot back.

I can see Clem and Duck starting be afraid of that guy. But I am so frustration at that asshole.

Seriously that guy, he's nobody except a pain. That old man have tried to kill Duck, then Lee and who knows Dix's father is still alive. That guy is so fucking moron.

Then I see Lilly shows up and stand right to her dad to calm him down.

"Hey, kids. What's happening?" I turned around and it was Kenny who look curious. I better not make him angry if I tell him that Larry scared us.

"It's nothing, Kenny. We're cool." I lied and sent glance to Clem and Duck to agree with me and they nods at Kenny.

"Okay then, just tell me if that bastard-" But Kenny was cut off by Emily who shouted to all of us. "They're back!"

Oh thank god that they're alright. We went to the gate and saw Carley, Doug, Ben and Travis. But wait, where is Dix, Lee and Mark?

I see Clementine is disappointing that Lee hasn't return yet.

"You guys alright?" Emily asked and look happy until she saw the rest of them isn't here.

"We're fine, don't worry about the others. Lee, Axel and Mark is still at the dairy." Doug said.

"Don't worry Clem. Lee will be alright." Carley said and make the little girl not worry about Lee.

So the dairy farm is really exist? Great, I can't waiting for the food.

"So, how's this dairy farm looking?" I asked as I am so desperate over the food.

"It's incredible. There's not a single walker to be found there. I am so impressed about their electric fence." Doug said.

"What do have you there?" Lilly asked as she smell something good from the basket which Doug carrying it.

"Look yourself." Doug said happily as they have same reaction just like him and the other had when they saw breads.

"Breads? Oh wow!" Duck yelled happily.

"Damn, I almost forgot that smell after this shit started." Kenny said and look satisfied.

Breads?! No way. I never felt that smell of it for long time.

"Aw man, they all look so fresh." I said and getting so hungry when I see them.

"Well, we eat some on the way. They taste so really good." Travis said which it made Lilly looks annoying and angry.

"Wait, you guys eat some? What the hell are you thinking, guys?!" Lilly snapped at them.

Seriously, will she never stop yelling everyone?

"Hey, take it easy, Lilly. I took more than they did." Doug said and trying to defended himself, Carley and the teenagers.

"Besides, we're all are hungry and we did save the rest for all of you. Now we have something to eat at last, so come and eat." Carley said.

After the rest of us eat, well just one for each everyone. But it taste so good in months.

"I guess this dairy farm wasn't bad idea at all." Larry said with a proud look as Lilly sent a questionable glance towards him and his opinion about the dairy.

"We'll see." Lilly sucked.

"So, they planning on giving us any more of these?" Kenny asked as Doug and Carley nods. "Yeah and they offering us to stay with them through invite us to dinner if Katjaa is willing to helping them out by nursing their sick cow." Doug told about the offer from St Johns.

Dinner? Man, that sounds really nice and cosily.

"Are you sure it is a good idea about the dinner? I mean I agree with the deal about the food for the gas, but now dinner?" Emily asked with a skeptical look.

I am surprised by my sister's doubt about the dinner.

"Hey, what's change your mind?" Travis asked. Emily shaking her head that we don't get her point. "I mean, we are invited to the dinner by strangers. I don't know about you guys, but I don't like bother somebody's privacy." Emily said as Lilly nods that she agree with her.

"She's right. But let's don't be hard when we have our foot on their property." Lilly said.

"I wanna see the dairy farm, Em, please?" I said so kind as she looking at me for a while and then. "Okay, but stay close to me or Axel if I'm not around with you, okay?" Emily said little bossy, but not with strictly tones as I nods.

I'm glad that she's not Tess. I wonder what would Tess answer if she was here.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go to the dairy." Kenny said. "Hold on, we can't just leave the motor inn without guarding. What if more people show up here and take over the motor inn when we worked so hard to make it safe?" Lilly said with a loud tones.

I see Kenny sent an annoying glare towards Lilly as she never agree with him again. But he should know what if some people taking over the motor inn and that will cost RV too that Kenny has work on it.

"All right, look, how about the boys, Doug and I stay here and keep an eye on the place while you all go have some dinner?" Carley said as Doug nods that he agree with her. But the boys was disappointing and nervous too.

"Why me?" Ben asked nervous.

"Come on, I want to eat in the dinner." Travis complained.

Oh please, is he really a crybaby?

"We have almost eaten half of all breads. It's kind of fair for all of us." Carley said as the boys sinking their heads.

"I...guess so." Ben answered.

"See, problem is solved. Can we go now before we're late for the dinner." Kenny said.

"Oh and just go that way until you find a pathway. Axel have tied up his bands around the trees as a track to the dairy." Doug said as the rest nods.

"Okay, we will back later." Lilly said as we start to walk. We were going through the gate when Kenny opened it. Doug close it after all of us went to the woods.

I starting to be little nervous as Clem and Duck as well. We never have been outside of the motel since we moved from the drugstore for three months ago when the walkers shows up.

I hope Larry will not screw up at the dairy just like what he did to Dix. I remember how Dix came back with... his father's hand... yuck, maybe I should forget about that moment. And then Dix refuse to deliver his meat of animal to Larry as the punishment what he did. I guess that dick guy deserve it, but that result lead him to be angry and start to threaten him as well.

"Are you okay, Cath?" I looking at my sister who asked me. "I'm okay. Just... I never been outside here of the motel since..." I shaking little until Emily put her hand on my head.

"Don't worry, Cath. As long I am here, you never will be hurt or worse." Emily said as I leaned my head on her waist and a tear appear from my left eye.

I love you, sis.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, sorry for late. Supposed to come yesterday, but it's _here_. :)**

 _ **Please review and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	22. Starved For Help: Mending Fences

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Axel's POV**

Me, Lee and Mark were walking around the northwest side of the dairy farm property. We are gonna removing any walkers they find on the fence and making sure that there's no opening for them to get through. It was no walkers we found.

Man, I feel the wind of peace and it makes comfortable.

"So how's the place looking? Is it safe enough for us to stay... if we can?" Mark asked me and Lee. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing what they've done with this dairy." Lee answered as I got a doubt expression on my face.

We'll see. Except the generator of V.I.R.U.S, the barn and these people in the woods is a couple things that I can't stop worry about.

"But let's see what it takes to secure this fence before drawing any conclusions." I said as we keep walking.

"I can't wait until everyone's out here… Everyone besides Larry." Mark said.

Damn right besides Larry.

"Well, Lilly might not agree to stay here." I said as Lee and Mark looking at me. "Why won't she?" Mark asked.

"I think he mean that Lilly just don't want to move away from the motor inn after we have work so hard in that place." Lee explained about what I mean.

"She just worry about his dad. This place is might be little far away from the drugstore, but it doesn't change our local." Mark said.

I starting to frown over what Lilly mentioned back in the motor inn about Larry and the drugstore. Is she just care about her dad, more than we others of our group?

"So we just lived in the motor inn because of Larry, the one who bark at us with no any reasons?!" I shouted, but not really loud so the walkers or anyone can hear me.

"Look, I know you hate him, but-" Mark trying to explained, but I cut off him. "But what?! That guy's a piece of shit anyway." I said coldly as Lee shaking his head and Mark sighed.

"Relax, Axel. You and Cath aren't making better riling him up. I mean, I know what he did done to your dad, but Dixon... he lost his control too when beating Larry down and pointing his gun at Lilly." Mark objected as I looking him with a disgust face.

"Are you trying to compare my old man to that son of bitch or protecting his actions?!" I snapped again as Mark getting little nervous by me.

"Whoa, whoa, no... I didn't mean it... god, Axel. I'm just saying that you can't do something reckless about it. If you... I don't know. Kill Larry? The group will kick you out then. I hate that guy too, but he's one of us and Lilly's dad." Mark explain and defended himself.

"Do you really think the group will kick me out if Larry was out of his mind and try to kill me or anyone and I will kill him in self-defense? I will fight and kill him if that's gonna be." I said as Mark and even Lee looking confuse at me.

"You can't be serious? I mean, who says that you will win?" Mark said shock.

"It's not up to me, except himself. And I don't have problem with him or his size. I've already deal with someone." I said and refer about my older brother, Davie.

I started to remember about my brother how he wrestled me down after we fight over something. Larry might be bigger and strong like Davie, but he's old and too slow.

"Look, guys. Let's just forget about Larry for now, okay? We don't have to fight against him." Lee said to me and then looking at Mark. "He might be one of us, but he doesn't respect any of us except his daughter and his actions can not be forgive."

I'm shaking my head to let all of anger of my head while Mark sighed. Then we see a walker leaning on the fence and noticed a crow pecking on its head until it flies away.

Ugh. A crow eating a piece of dead? For now on, I will never hunting any damn crows.

"There's one." Mark as we staying right front of it. I kick lightly at leg of corpse to make sure if it's really dead. "Axel. It's dead." Mark said.

"Just for safety. This is first time that we found a dead corpse who died by electroshock." I explained.

"Come one, let's push it out." Lee said. Before he was going to push that corpse from the fence, we noticed it's stuck by an arrow through the head.

Hmm, I wonder if the St Johns have any crossbows.

"Maybe the St. John boys were using this guy for target practice?" Lee wonder as Mark who looks sympathy over that corpse. "Eh, poor guy."

"Let's keep working on the fence so we can get out of here as fast." I said and starting have a bad feeling about that arrow.

I grabbed the arrow and yank it from the head as it earned disgust glare from Lee. "Disgusting."

Lee takes out his axe and uses it to push the fried walker off the fence.

"Come on, I'm sure there's still a few more." I said as we continued walking around the perimeter.

"Once this fence is patched up, this place will be a fortress! God, can you imagine not having to worry about the walkers anymore?" Mark said.

Well, I would never say the same.

"A fortress needs people to defend it." I said. "We've got enough people." Mark said immediately.

"Despite that, it's useless without the gas. We might need food, but St Johns need gas." Lee said.

I guess he have a point there. Well, there is plenty gas from the wrecked cars, but there is some survivors who need gas for its own.

"Not many drivers these days, Lee. We could scrounge up a year's worth of gas, easy." Mark said. "But we are not the last survivors on this world, don't forget there is survivors who need gas too. It will take less than a year of gas." I said.

"Hmm, I think you got a point there." Mark said and sighed. "So, what's your take on the brothers? They seem to have this place tied down pretty well."

Well, they might be nice people, but what if things is getting out of our hands to them? As I shrug my shoulders as I don't know how to answer that and I don't wanna tell Mark or Lee about part of my past with the V.I.R.U.S.

"What do you mean by that?" Lee asked. "I don't know. They seem decent enough. I just want you to know that I've got your back if anything goes down, that's all." Mark answered as he don't even know too, but still have a feeling about if the St Johns gets hostile at us.

"Thanks. There's another one." I said and notice another walker which is leaning against the wired fence.

We stand and Lee uses his axe push it off, but its hands were stuck on the wires. Great, now we gonna do the same way what we did to Emily's sister, but this time is a dead as I glad about it.

"Try to cut off his hands." I said and earned a little sympathy by Lee as it reminds about back in the forest when we saved Emily and her friends. No doubt, Lee uses the axe to chop one wrist off and then chops off the other.

Eeek, the hands is still stuck to the wire. My uncle, Merle and my abusive grandfather would keep them there as a collection.

"You never get used to the smell, do you?" Mark said and have a disgust face by that smell of those hands. As Lee and I scoffed about it. "Nope."

"I don't have problem with the smell, even I giving them a damn compliment." I scoffed.

We continue to walking around the perimeter. Then I heard mine and the others stomachs grumbling. I wonder what kind of food that Brenda will deliver in the dinner.

"Christ, I can't stop thinking about dinner. Thanks for the rations earlier. It's not easy eating in front of the kids, but it's all that's keeping me on my feet right now." Mark said and look appreciated, but looks sympathy too.

For Christ sake, Mark.

"We're all hungry, Mark. Don't be like a crybaby." I said with an annoying glare. "Let's go ask for more to eat after this is done." Lee said and try to calm us down.

If they have more food for all of us in our group.

Then, we spot another walker which is caught in the wires and between it there was two fence posts which is knocked down too on the opposite side of the perimeter.

"Come on, I think I see where they're getting in. This one must've knocked it over trying to get through. He's tangled up in there pretty good." Mark said as I scoffed little. "Yeah. Come on guys; help me get this thing back in place so we can get Mr. Crispy off of there."

"I think we'd get better leverage from the other side." Lee suggest. Sounds good idea. I jumped over the wires as Mark did same way after me. "Come here, Lee. You and Mark can get these fence post up while I watch your back." I said and and wearing my father's crossbow and looking around at the woods.

In furthest in the woods it was dark, but I can see enough good. Then I heard Lee and Mark strained to get the fence posts up. Then I saw something or someone moving in the woods, but can't tell it was a walker or a living. I aim with the crossbow at the woods, have my finger on the trigger and ready to shot.

Then I heard a buzzing sound right behind me and I turned around. I saw some electric sparks which it came from... the FENCE? What the fuck?!

"Holy fuck! What just happened?!" Mark exclaimed as he and Lee jumped back in surprise. "The fence are on!" Lee exclaimed.

"You gotta kidding me?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Why would he turn the fence on? He knows we're out here." Mark said.

Why did Andy turn on the fence right now? "It could be a confidence, but right now we're at the outside of-" I said while turned around to take watch at the woods again, but interrupted when I saw an arrow flew right into Mark's right shoulder which made him yell out in pain. "AHHH!"

SHIT! Who shot-

"I told you what would happen, you son of bitch!" Someone yelled from the woods, it's sound like an angry and crazy man. "What the- ?" Lee said in surprise, but cut of when there's more arrows flew at us, but missed. Then it was more voices I heard from the woods. I could see four or five silhouettes of the people who attacking us. Sons of bitches.

What the fuck?! I don't know what's going on, but we have to get out of this area. Then I looking around and saw a gate to back in the dairy. "The gate!" I ordered to Lee and Mark quickly running to the gate, but more arrows hit on the ground right front of us which made us stops run.

"Fuck! Too risky, we will not survive through this." I exclaimed. Then we saw a tractor right behind us and ducks to avoid arrows. "Get down." Lee exclaimed and we ran towards the tractor and using it as cover from the arrows.

"We had an agreement! Now, you're fucked!" One of those yelled at us so angry.

"Great, now what?" I asked.

"With the fence on, that gate is our only way out!" Lee said.

"Yeah, but how are we gotta there?" I asked as Lee shook his head as he have no idea just like me nor Mark either.

Then I take a look right behind of the tractor and see it held in place by the plow in the back.

Hmm, maybe we can get this thing moving to the gate if...

I see a raft a lever and grabbed it. I pulled the lever up which loosened the plow from the ground.

Yes! Oh, yea-

An arrow flew by and hit the lever, but the arrow bounced off without phasing the device.

"SHIT, that was close!" I exclaimed and saw Lee reaches out something from front of tractor and it was cinderblock. Then the tractor started to move forward.

"Come on, if we can reach the gate, we can get through this fence and back to the house." Lee said and as we agree with him.

We were moving along side with the tractor, so slowly towards the gate while those assholes keep shooting at us, can't hit one of us anymore as long we're behind of the tractor. But then, the tractor stops moving.

What the hell?

"Why the tractor stops moving?" I exclaimed. "Shit, it's one of the dead we pushed out earlier. I'm gonna have to move it." Lee said.

Oh, give us a fucking break.

The people still shooting at us as I started getting annoying angry and leaned up to see them. "Leave the fuck us alone!" I bellowed right at them, but they didn't listened and an arrow flew right on me. I duck fast and arrow flew over me. Then I saw Lee have pulls a dead walker away from the front tires and tractor was moving again.

"Ngh, damn!" Mark mumbled out in pain. "You're okay, man?" I asked.

"I'm fine... just foc-" Mark repeat with a pained tone, but cut of when the tractor stops moving again.

Again? Dammit, will this never ends?!

"Another one? How many of those things did we push down?" Mark said while huffing out in pain. While Lee fix the problem, I leaned up again to see the people again.

"Stop shooting at us, your motherfuckers!" I bellowed again, but they still shooting at us as I duck down again and notice Lee have throw away a walker from front of tractor who lost a half of body. What the hell?!

As tractor moving froward again, we moving along side with it. But then I see the half-walker was crawling after me. Before it could reach me, one of arrows hit right through the head.

Hmph, thanks to whoever shot that crawling rat.

We continued to follow the tractor until it hit a silo as it was front of the gate.

Finally, we're in the straight shot to the gate.

"They're getting away!" One of the people in the woods yelled as we have the chance to escape.

"Let's get out of here!" Lee said as I and Mark nods.

Lee runs to the gate with Mark right beside him and I was behind them. Lee kick to open the gate and we run from them until I heard what those people said.

"Where's our food, you assholes?! Give us the food!" Another yelled to us.

That's it. I'm going to give them a medicine.

"Run! I catch you up!" I exclaimed to Lee and Mark as they heard and continued to run.

I'm aim with crossbow at the woods quickly before they can shoot more arrows.

Right... this one. Eat this, your fucking crybaby!

I'm shot and my arrow flew right in the woods. After two seconds. "AAAAAAARRRRRRGH! FUCK! HE SHOT MY, my..."

I smirked over that outburst. Shoulder for _balls._

Then I turned around and run away from them, I waving with my finger and show to them. The arrows flew and land in land around me and keep run after Lee and Mark.

"You lucky sons of bitches! Go ahead and run! We ain't going nowhere!" That was last scream I heard from them.

Hope your assholes will not getting closer to me or my people. By the way, when we're back to the dairy and I swear Andy will have a better excuse and explanation why he turn on the fence right before those assholes in the woods attack us.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, I know I didn't make another flashback about Daryl's fate, but I can say that it happened just like in the tv-series about Merle. The rest of explanation will come later on one of the next chapters.**

 _ **Preview and I will answer. ^^**_

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	23. Starved For Help: Back from the Fence

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Axel's POV**

We had arrived from the crop field with Mark who still is injury as he still grasping his wounded shoulder.

Geez, what a day. Now I see Andy appear from the generator saw and look chock when he sees Mark. I am so frustration at him, he turn on the fence while we were there as he know.

We entered the front yard of the dairy as Andy shows up with a curious and chock look.

"Lee, Axel, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

Seriously?! I'm looking angry at Andy now.

"What's wrong?! The wrong was that we got an ambush out there, by some people who tried to kill us and we were trapped between them and the fence which _you_ turns on it before the attack!" I bellowed right on his face as Lee grab with his hands on my shoulders to stop me from hurt Andy.

Andy looks chock and surprise by me as his eyes wide. "Wait, bandits? Here? On our property? Man, I'm so sorry, I thought you guys were finish with the fence." Andy defended.

Wait, what? They know this people?! Then I saw Danny came right to us from the house with a chock face.

"Holy shit! Are- are you okay?" Andy asked to Mark.

Then I heard someone gasps and it was Brenda who stand at the door of St Johns's house. "Oh, my lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"It was those bastards in the woods, mama." Andy said. "Yeah, I'll be alright once it's out, but damn it hurts." Mark said and while hold a hand on his wounded shoulder.

"Hey, y'all." We heard from behind as we turned around and it was Kenny and the others.

When they came through the main gate, they saw Mark with an arrow through his shoulder and start reacting the same way the St. Johns had.

"Oh my gosh, Mark, what happened?" Katjaa exclaimed in horror.

"Jesus, how did this happening?" Emily reacting the same way Katjaa did and she and Katjaa check close to him.

"He got shot with an arrow." Lee explained.

"By some crazy assholes in the woods." I said and still keeping my angry eye on Andy.

"Holy shit! Are you gonna be okay?" Cath asked and look chock in horror.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Mark answered. "Okay, let's just… pull it out. It will hurt." I said and was going to grab the arrow, but interrupted by Brenda through approached me and Mark. "Oh no sweetheart. "Come on, Brenda has got your friend." Brenda said immediately to me as Mark nods little and start to go with her. "Let's head inside and we'll have you all sorted out."

"Me and Katjaa going to help you. Cath, stay with Axel for a while." Emily said as she and Katjaa going with Brenda and Mark to the house.

He's just shot though his shoulder, it's not a big deal. Well, it's pointless to argue about it now. Then Larry and the other approached me and Lee with a curious and surprised look.

"What kind of shit is this?" Larry asked.

"What do you mean "some crazy assholes in the woods", Dix?" Cath asked.

"We ran into some people on the way up here. Bandits, I guess. I think it was them that attacked us." Lee explained.

"Probably the same people who raid Emily's camp." I suggest.

"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning and killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get em to stop by making a deal." Andy explained.

What?! They know about these people and have a deal with them?! I scowled at the brothers.

"You _knew_ about these people?" Kenny asked and scowled at the brothers too. "Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hassling us." Danny explained.

"And you guys telling us now, after I asked you about if you had _any_ accidents and you said _no_?!" I exclaimed.

"Look, me and my brother are so sorry that we didn't told you about them, but we don't wanna to scare you. We didn't knew they were there." Andy tried to make an excuse and calm us down.

Hmph, well, I guess he have a point there. I sighed out my range. But still, I heard one of bandits said give the food to them, wasn't enough for them or St Johns didn't give them yet?

"Christ, maybe you've right about this place, Axel. We shouldn't have come here." Lilly said as she looks worried now and thinking about the deal was maybe a bad idea.

"It doesn't matter now if this place is safe or not. But we need something to eat and then we're going back to our home." I said as earned skeptical glare by Lilly.

"What the hell do you mean "it doesn't matter now?!" Lilly asked with a disgust tone.

"That attack, it could have happened everywhere. It could have happened to us in the motor inn as what I told you earlier before this dairy." I said.

Jesus, Lilly! When will she realize that the motor inn will never be safe anymore.

"Listen, we may have had an agreement with these people, but we will not stand for this shit!" Andy said.

"Ain't no way we're letting those sons of bitches get away with this." Danny said with a little scary look.

"You know where these assholes are?" I asked and sent a skeptical glare towards Danny.

"They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least one of their camps are. When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us." Danny said and he and Andy walk back to their house.

One of us is hit by an arrow, there's bandits in the woods and now these brothers suggest that we have to hunt these people down? It doesn't make any sense.

Then I see Lilly have a disgust expression on her face. "Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here."

"Not safe? This place is a hell of a lot safe than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows! Kenny exclaimed as I sent a questionable glance towards.

"Maybe, Kenny. But they have crossbows and arrows and we have guns and bullets, and plus my own crossbow and my bolts." I said as earned a misunderstanding glance by Kenny.

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny asked. "What I mean that the arrows can be home-made from a forest and that's kind of unlimited ammo for those bandits. You really think that anyone of our group can make a bullet, well Doug maybe can, but he need some materials like we don't have?" I explained.

"Fuck, I guess you got a point there." Kenny mumbled and sink his head down. Then he looked at us with a normal face, but with a little scowl "But what we need to do now is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to."

"Whoa, cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people." Larry disagree. "Let's not do anything to get us throw out before we eat." He said as Cath cross her arms and looking at him.

"I guess that goes double for you self." Cath scoffed.

Come on, Cath. Not this again.

"Knock it off. Well, Lee? What're you thinking?" I order Cath to stop fight with Larry, even I think same what she said to him and then asked to Lee about Danny's idea.

"I think I'm gonna head out and help Danny deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone." Lee said as everyone nods and agree with him, even Larry too.

"Well, that's easy. I've got charm coming outta my ass." Larry said which his daughter looks disgusted at him.

"Yeah, that's… real charming, Dad." Lilly said.

Then I noticed that Carley, Doug, Ben and Travis isn't here. Where are they?

"Where's Carley, Doug, Ben and Travis?" I asked. "Since they ate almost half of the food on their way back to get us, volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back. I still don't think that we should try to make a home here." Lilly said and don't believe that this place isn't good to make a home.

"I guess you and Mark will argue about it when he's fine." I said and scoffed little and earned a glare from Lilly. "Anyways, I'm going with you and Danny, Lee." As Lee looks surprised at me.

"Whoa, whoa, hold down, are-" Lee was going to say me, but cut off by Andy and Emily came back to us and introduce us the swing that Lee fixed earlier before he, me and Mark went to check the perimeter.

"Hey, kids. Look what Lee got working for ya." Andy said as he extended his out to show us the swing.

"A swing! I love swings, just like the one at my tree house! Come on Cath and Duck!" Clem said.

"Yeah!" Duck exclaimed. "I love to swing, never did for almost four months ago." Cath shouted in happy.

Clem, Cath and Duck start run to the swing. "Wait up, kids!" Emily shouted and follow after them. Clementine stand next to Lee to say something to him. "Thanks Lee, you're the best!" Clem said grateful as Lee smiled and nods and the little girl continued run to the swing.

"No wonder you're the leader of your group." Andy said as Lee nods carefully as he and I noticed that Lilly and Larry glared over Andy's comment or maybe they've figured out Lee lied to St Johns that he's the leader instead Lilly. I see Kenny doesn't mind about that and look happy that his son and the girls have a really fun time over three months. Kenny walk to the swing and help Duck to push while Lilly and Larry go over to the gazebo.

Well, that wasn't bad time for the kids. I walked over to the fence and take a little look at them. I'm start to remember that moment between the bandits and the fence. I'm glad non of us was shock by the fence. But now I'm worried about Mark and those bandits in the woods.

Then I saw Lee came to me and turned around to talk with him.

"What do you think about to find one of bandits's camp?" I asked.

"About that, are you seriously to come with me and Danny?" Lee asked with a surprised look.

"Is something problem with that?" I wonder. Then after three seconds, I figured out what he mean. "Oh Lee, come one. I can handle and I know how I deal with the living." I objected.

"I don't want you to take someone's life, yet. You're not read-" Lee tried to explain, but I cut off him. "I already kill a soldier who was going to shot Cath and the others patients. It was self-defense and accident and I am ain't proud about it." When I told Lee about that day when I and Chris saved Cath from those soldiers who was going to execute her and the other patients, he was chock to hear about that.

"Jesus, Axel." He said with a surprised tone. Then he sucked out and look at me. "Okay then, just be careful-" Once again, I cut off him again. "Yeah, I know what I doing, my father taught me some military experiences and all hunter skills and with me, I can track some footstep so we can find the camp fast as Danny know."

Lee look despair on me, but he nods then. "Okay then. Let's checking how's going with the kids." I nods and we went to the swing as Duck sit on it and Kenny help to push him while the sisters Carvers and Clem just standing next to them, around a stump. Lee decided to talk with Kenny and I chose to talk with the girls.

"Hey, girls." I said as Cath, Clem and Emily noticed me.

"Hey, Axel." Clem said.

"I glad that you're okay, Dix." Cath said.

"I'm fine, Cath. So, how's Mark, Emily? Will he be fine?" I asked. "He'll be fine, the arrow did a little bit of muscle damage, but it wasn't deal about it." Emily said.

"Glad to hear that. So, how was leaving the motel? You guys didn't get trouble with those bandits on the way to the dairy?" I asked and Emily shake her head.

"No, it was... fine, i guess. But I'm glad we didn't against any walkers on the way. Cath was little frightened when we were out in the woods." Emily explained about the travel to the dairy as Cath looking little annoying at her sister.

"Em!" Cath yelled with an annoying tone. He, he, well it's been three months ago after Cath or Clem or Duck was outside of the walls since after the drugstore.

"What do you think about the dairy, girls?" I asked.

"It's beautiful here, it reminds of how thing used to look before." Clem said as Cath nods. "Yeah, it does. I wonder if everything will be back to normal." Cath wonder as I wasn't sure about it. "I don't know, girls. I hope so." I said.

"I hope so too." Cath said.

"Me too." Clem agree.

"Same here." Emily said. "But Axel, are you sure that you three have to deal with these bandits?"

"I didn't say we have to try kill all of them, we need to make sure that they will never fuck with us again." I said.

"But... what if they go after the motel? I getting worry about Carley and the others." Cath asked with her worried face. "Don't worry, Carley is a tough one with her dead-eye. She will scare those bastards away, but not so easily." I said and try to make Cath to do not worry about the others in the motel.

Then I looking at the brothers who stand at the door of their house. I wonder what's really deal between them and the bandits. I've a bad feeling about this.

"Eh, you guys think it still a good idea with St Johns?" I asked to Cath and Emily while Lee talking with Clem.

"Well, they have food and help Mark, so yeah." Emily said. "They even offer the food to us as long we give them gas." Cath said as I give them a questionable glance.

"Maybe, but back in the attack; the bandits have yelled us to give the food to them. It sounds like the St Johns refuse to do it before or something like that." I asked as Cath and Emily look little confused and looking at each others.

"Come one, what're you thinking they are, Axel?" Emily asked as she have a hesitant expression on her face. "I'm just don't wanna sink our guarding down to bottom, not after what happened with Mark and the relationship between the St Johns and these bandits." I said and sent a glare towards the woods as Emily shake her head.

"Cath told me that you barely agree with Lilly and her intentions. Now it's seems like you're with her for now as you two believe this place isn't safe." Emily said.

"Hey, I'm just said that everywhere, including the motor inn isn't safe anymore as long there is bunch of people in the woods who wanna kill us." I reacted little.

"Okay, sorry. But listen, I think you better go talk with Lilly and see what she think about this place. We maybe can stop survive and start living." Emily said and hope that this place will be a home.

I give her a questionable glance, but I nods. "Okay, Emily. Have fun with the swing, Cath." I said as Cath looked at me happy. "Okay, thanks."

I nod and walk away to talk with Lilly. I watch and see it is Clem's turn to swing and Lee help her to push.

Then I go though a wooden gate to the bar, but I walk to the right toward the gazebo where Lilly and Larry are. I see Larry sitting a bench while his daughter stand in the gazebo and her hands placed on the railing. When I step on on the wooden steps, they hear that I'm coming and approaching them.

"Axel, oh, my God, I'm so glad you three didn't get killed out there. Do you think Mark will be okay?" Lilly asked and have a worry face.

"He just got a little bit muscle damage as Emily said. I repeat as Lilly calm down her upset. "Oh, thanks god. I guess you have right about her, but it doesn't mean I trust her and those boys too. I don't think they might be useful for something..." Lilly said and have a doubtful expression on her face.

Well, I guess she have a little right there about Ben and Travis. They're afraid of the woods and so panicked when Larry scared them, but it doesn't mean to kick them out from the group.

"Let's talk about them later, okay?. Anyway, Mark is in good hands, I guess." I said lowly. "Guess? It's not too bad?" Lilly said with a surprised look.

"He'll be fine. I've seen guys go through worse." Larry said so self-confident as Lilly giving him a doubtful look and then looked at me. "How could you all bring us to this place?" She said unhappy as I feel little insulted by her.

Me? I'm not the one who brought you all here, Mark did. But I sighed out and realize it is pointless to argue about it.

"How do you feel about leaving the motor inn?" I asked as Larry looked at me. "It's a welcome change of scenery." Larry answered as Lilly looked at him with a questionable face and she don't know how to answer that.

"I don't know. If we had just stayed where we were, then Mark wouldn't have ended up with an arrow in his shoulder." Lilly said and I nods slowly.

Maybe I am with her, Mark would be hit by those bandits and Andy didn't told us earlier. I get to be paranoia about the St Johns, but moved away those thoughts from my head. Then I remember that she and Kenny didn't agree together about the deal with St Johns.

"I take it you and Kenny didn't exactly make up on the way here?" I asked carefully.

"I tried to see things from his point of view; having a wife and kid and everything, but gambling with your family's life is pretty stupid if you ask me." Lilly said with a dislike expression on her face.

I roll my eyes and shrugs my shoulders. Family is a important for all of us survivors and that's our probably source of the will to live.

"Look Axel, I know you and Lee getting along with Kenny well, but you and Lee recognize that he's not the right person to lead this group, don't you?" Lilly asked.

Well, Kenny might be little temper dude, but not so much like Larry. By the way, I can't say that he and Lee is in the same level of leadership, but Lilly is lower than both of them. Kenny is unselfish and respect back to other people when they respect him and Lilly didn't to like Carley or Doug or Mark when they think she's good leader. Perhaps I don't tell her that she's a bad leader right front of her and especially her goddamn dad who left my father to die.

"I don't know, Lilly. I mean both of you and Kenny are important for our group. Kenny may be so emotional, but his intentions in the right place. If you ask me; it'd be best for all of us if you could try to work together." I said, but Lilly got a dissatisfied expression on her face and shook her head slowly. She didn't answer back.

I guess she is disappointed over my credit about her and Kenny.

"I'm going to check things out." I said and decide to go back to the others at the swing.

"Just don't get too nosy. These kinds of people are usually pretty protective of their privacy." Lilly said as I getting surprised by her words.

Wait, what? She wanna leave from this because of their privacy?! I turned around and walk away to the wooden gate. I open it and close after when I go through. While going to the swing, I take a look at the brothers who talking each other at porch of their house. Honestly, why so big such hurry now to go find one of camps of Bandits and why Lilly-

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yelled and before I could see front of me...Crash! Ouch! Something land on me and I fall to the ground. I leaned up my face to see and it was Cath who sitting on me. What the hell?

"Sorry for landing on you, Dix. But you were so close to me and the swing." Cath explained and stick out her tongue to shame herself.

"What the heck did you do?" I asked with an annoying look. "I was testing to how far I can jump and landing from the swing, right. You think I did great there?" Cath explained and I see Emily who smirked little as the others smiled little and roles their eyes.

Okay then, time to...

"Yeah, I think you did a great jump, but I can tell you can do something better than that; HOW ABOUT TO GET OFF OF ME?!" I exclaimed with an annoying tones as Cath get off of me and stand on her leg as I did same after her. I rubbed my arms and legs.

"Sorry again, but next time, watch yourself when you going around a park." Cath apologies again and give a funny advice as I sighed out and roll my eyes.

Ha, ha, very funny, at least now. Well, I don't wanna argue with her. I'm glad that she and other kids have fun. I walk to Kenny as it's his son's turn again to swing and he help to push. I see Lee walk away. I guess he gonna talk with Lilly and Clem were sitting on a stump with Cath and Emily. When I getting closer to Kenny, he noticed I'm right next to him.

"Oh, hey Axel. How's going the tragedy with Cath?" Kenny scolded little about Cath's landing on me.

I glare little at Kenny about that. "Don't start with that." I exclaimed lowly. "I'm just joking, alright? So how's going?" Kenny asked.

"I'm looking everywhere and except those bandits, this place seems a good place to stay. But I've got a bad feeling about this." I explain about my opinions of this dairy farm.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked curious. "Before we check on the fence, I was going to get inside the barn, over there" I said and point at the barn right front of us. "But Andy stops me because he want me to check on the fence first. It sounds like the St Johns hiding something in there."

Kenny give a skeptical look towards the barn and the brothers. "Hmm, I guess there something we need to check in the barn." He suggest as I nods.

"Good, but just don't get too hard. Or the St Johns will kick us out of their property without eat any food." I agree and warned. "So how's going with everyone when you guys got to this place?"

"Well, but it wasn't easy. Duck didn't look so good on the walk over to this place." Kenny with a worry face.

"If everything works out, maybe we can all have an easier life here..." I said, but wasn't sure about what I say.

"I hope your right. Duck, Clementine and Cath deserve a better life than starving to death at some crappy motel." Kenny said.

I nods and see Lee talking Lilly, there were little bit far from the gazebo. I guess they talking in private, probably about Larry.

"I spoke with Lilly and she seems not happy about being here." I said as Kenny scowled at what I said about Lilly.

"I could give two shits about what Lilly wants. Duck and Katjaa need food and I'm not about to sit around that motor inn and watch em go hungry. You're with me on this, right?" Kenny asked about which of the sides am I with.

Well, I don't know if I have to side with Kenny to make this place a home, but I agree with Lilly even she's have different reasons from mine own to move on from this place.

"I can say that the dinner is just a temporarily meat, so once we are done; we're leaving. I don't want to sink our guard." I said and didn't answered Kenny's question as he shaking with his disappointed glare slowly before he answer back. "Sure, but I'm not just talking about one meal, ya know?"

"Anyways, I'm going to talk with the brothers now, oh... and keep your eye on Andy while I and Lee is in the woods with Danny, just in case if he's gonna get in the barn before Katjaa can help their cow." I said.

"You got that straight. Don't worry about it, I will keep my eye on him, but don't take too long in the woods." Kenny agree.

"Okay, thanks. We will be back soon." I said and nods. I walk away to Lee who stand at the gate to the house.

"So, what's all about with Lilly?" I asked, but Lee didn't answer and shook his head slowly.

What now? Did she have done something with him?"

"It's nothing. Let's talk with the brothers." He answered as I nods.

We walk up to the house and meet the brothers at the porch. They noticed us when we approached them.

"Hey, guys, how're you feeling?" Andy asked and I glare at him as he didn't told us earlier about these bandits. He almost got us killed. Andy saw my range on me and then he looks sympathy now. "Look, I'm really am sorry you guys almost got killed out there. We should've told you how dangerous it was."

"Yeah. No shit." I said sarcastic. "You saw what they did to your buddy. Nobody's safe until we start to fight back." Danny said.

"But how?" Lee asked.

"The three of us should go out and do some recon, and then we'll all mount up for some revenge." Danny suggested as his brother nods and agree. "Hell yeah."

"Who the fuck are these people in the woods?" I asked with my angry tones.

"We don't know. We think some of them used to work at the big box up the way." Andy guessed. "Save-lots." Danny corrected his brother.

"Yeah. Anyway, they're nutty as all hell and get mad when they're hungry." Andy explained.

"So, are you two ready to head out there and find their camp?" Danny asked.

Hell yeah. Let's shows those fuckers that never fuck with us.

"Yeah. It'll be good opportunity to find out a bit more about what we're up against. Let's do it." Lee said as I nods.

Danny have a couple of rifles and give one to Lee as I have my crossbow.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Andy said.

"Remember: we're just doing reconnaissance for now. No use getting ourselves killed." Danny explained our plan's motive.

We three going down the hill and approach the main gate as Clem, Cath and Emily sees us and came to us.

"Are you two going now?" Clem asked.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon, Clementine." Lee answered.

"Please be careful out there." Cath said as I nods.

"We will." I said.

"Don't worry about Clem, Lee. I look after her until you guys are back." Emily said as Lee smiled at her.

"Thanks, Emily. You're a good sister, I can tell that." Lee said grateful. "Just stay with Kenny and his family, we'll be back before you know it." I said and wave to girls.

We three walk thought the main gate and heading to the woods.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Please preview, alert/follow this story and I will answer back.**_

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	24. Starved For Help: Jolene

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Axel's POV**

We wander in the woods. It's been almost fifteen or twenty minutes after we left the dairy. We didn't counter any bandits or the walkers...yet.

"So, Danny? How long did you and your family know these bandits?" I asked as I keeping the watch around.

"Almost two months, maybe little earlier. They came to the dairy and kill all our farmhands. After that, we had enough and do whatever they want." DanI ny said while holding his rifle.

I sent a skeptical glance towards him. So the St Johns made a deal with them, right after bandits kills all of their farmhands just like that?

When we keep walking and then saw a couple of walkers as they noticed us and start to get us.

"Let me handle them." I said as I aim my crossbow at one of them.

I shot and hit the first one. I ran to the second one and kick it to send down at the ground. I grabbed my bolt from the head of the first walker and stick with it at the head of the another. That was easy. Then I saw Danny and Lee looked at me impressed. I shrugs my shoulder and we continue walking to try find the camp.

"See anything?" Danny asked as I start to look at the ground to find some tracks. Then I see something on the ground.

"Wait. There is some footsteps here." I said as Lee and Danny was right behind me. "Are you sure those footsteps of a living person-" Danny said with a skeptical look, but I cut off him. "I know what's different between a human's and a walker's footstep. Let's focus now, these footstep leading... that way." I said and pointing to the right. I'm leading Lee and Danny to footsteps direction.

Man, feels like those old days when I and my friends was in the scout, remember I was the leader of my group and against our rival group and their leader was my bully and rival, Steven Blair. He was the one who thinking that he is best hunter all of us, including me too. He's proud hunter, but stubborn, well not much like Amanda. He will never let his prey escape from him. He always tells me like this: "That was lucky and lucky will ends, but we will see that which of one of our lucky will do soon." And after I meet him, he was jealous of me and mine hunter experiences. One day I shot his left ear by an accident, but for me it was reckless and careless of him to go in season zone without permission. We were always bully each other and always be bothered of him and his insulting words. He and his family have moved away four months before my cutoff from the school. I wonder what happened with the family Blair in West Virginia.

I shook the memories of Steven from head and focus to the tracks.

Then we found a unknown path and there was a empty can. I pick it up and smell it.

"You really enjoy the smell of people's smack, do you?" Lee asked as I chuckled little. "He, he, nope. This can is empty, but still smell little, so that means somebody was here for while ago." I said as we waving up our weapons.

Then I see a red and grey tent right front of us, through among by trees and bushes. I waving my hand up to signal Lee and Danny.

"There. There's a tent over there." I said as we getting closer to the tent. Then we see a tarp that was hanging over some boxes right next of the tent.

We stop walking and stand among bushes and trees while look around of the area. "Holy shit. You found it?" Danny said and impressed of my hunter experiences.

Then we sneaking to the camp and stand to split up among trees and bushes. Danny and Lee hiding behind the trees while bends down and hiding in a bush.

We kept our weapons up at the camp and look everywhere of the camp. There was no one there, but it could be someone sleeping in that tent.

"See anybody, boys?" Danny asked while still aiming his rifle. As Lee looked at the camp in the seconds before he answer back to Danny. "Can't tell."

"It looks empty, but the tent can't tell you that." I said and stand up as we shows up from our hideouts to the camp. Danny slowly approached to the tent. "Watch my back, boys. I'm gonna check out the tent." He said as we aiming the tent just in case if someone is in there.

He moves cautiously towards the tent, and once he got close enough, he smirks and opens the tent with his arm.

He smirked? Is he bloodthirsty or something like that? Well, I was little desperate over the revenge on the bandits, but...

Then Danny shaking his body and have a normal look after checking inside of the tent. "Clear."

Great. Now what? If there is no bandits here and so where are they then?

"This camp's too small, it can't be their main base." Danny said.

"That's what I was thinking." Lee said as I nods.

"So what now?" I asked. "Take a look around anyway while I watch your backs. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us." Danny order us and guarding.

I'm looked at a kettle which is still warm and cocking something. I bends down and grabbed lid from the kettle. It was nothing, except boiling water. I put the lid back on the kettle.

Hmm, its still warm. Which it's means that somebody still lives here.

Then I see Lee checking a bunch of boxes. "What's in the boxes?" I asked as he stop checking before answered back. "They're all from Saves Lot." Lee confirmed about these empty boxes.

"The first few days, they told folks to gather to the Save-Lots by the interstate. Anything in them worth taking?" Danny explained the bandits story and asked to Lee if there's anything left to eat.

As Lee didn't answer and give a skeptical look over these boxes. "We don't know whose camp this is. Might not be bandits." Lee said.

"Maybe he's right. I mean you could have mistaken a wrong camp, Danny." I agree as Danny shook his head.

"It must be. Look those boxes again, they're from Save-Lots." Danny objected. "Or maybe somebody have stole these boxes from them or was one of bandits who is tired their stupid fucking life." I suggested.

"If it was a formerly member of them, they wouldn't share their food to old friends or neighborhood." Danny explained.

I sighed out and went closer to the tent. That one looks pretty new. "Was anyone there?" I asked and wonder how many people lived there in the tent.

"Two sleeping-bags. One of 'em's kid sized." Danny confirmed as I wide my eyes in chock.

Wait? A kid sized? Wait a second, Emily mentioned the bandits rape her friends before she, Travis and Ben got away from them. There's no way there's some children in that sort of group. Lee's right, this camp could not be one of bandits. But whoever who lived here, they might give us more info about these guys.

"Boxes from the dairy here." Lee shouted, but not so loud so he can't get attention to the walkers. I see Danny narrowed his eyes as he walk to Lee from the tent while he answered. "Probably the food that we've been giving them. Fuckers cross the line."

I went to Lee who picked up something from among the boxes at table. "What'd you find?" I asked as Lee take a closer at the thing that he holding. "A video camera." Lee answered and I see Danny a worried expression on his face.

"Let me see that." He said as he approached Lee.

Lee had pushed multiple buttons on it to make it work, but nothing happened. "Battery's dead, though." Lee said as Danny stop walk and look little happy to hear that? "Oh, Good." He mumbled as I sent a skeptical glance towards him.

Why did he look worried when Lee found a video camera? "In that case, we keep it for a while until give it to Doug. He maybe can fix it. It must be something important in that camera." I said as Lee nods. "Yeah, sounds a good idea." Lee agree.

I see Danny look little unhappy and worried when I said about the camera and Doug. Then he looked at the boxes. "What else they got over here? Let's see if we can find anything useful and then get a move on." Danny said and walks over to the other side of the table.

Danny look at me and Lee with a smile. "I see you two handle with a rifle an a crossbow pretty well. Are you both hunters?" He asked.

"Every seasons since when I was seven years old, yeah." I answered as Lee shook his head. "I was never a hunter before, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule." Lee explained how he and the rest of group got teach to use a gun.

As Danny got spark in his head by Lee. "Lilly? I thought you were running things back there?" He asked doubtful.

Obs. I better explained little more logically even Lee isn't the leader. "Let just say that she's got the combat training." I said immediately.

Danny didn't answer back instead he shrugs his shoulder and search empty boxes as I sent a okay-glance to Lee and he nods slowly.

Then I walks to the tent to find anything inside of it. I wonder if there is more than two sleeping bags, plus one them is in child-size. I looked inside of it and there was two sleeping bags as what Danny said. But then I found a photo and pick it up. It shows a woman and her daughter who could be in Cath's age. Then I see the little holding her rabbit doll on the photo and see the same doll on child-size sleeping bag.

Oh my gosh, poor those girls. I huff and got a sympathy expression on my face. I wonder what the hell happened with these two. Hope not if those bandits got them.

Then I heard Lee was behind me. "Find anything?" He asked. "I think you're right about this camp. It's just a woman and her daughter who lives or lived here." I said little sympathy and show Lee the photo as he grabbed to watch on it.

"Jesus. There's a kid really mixed up in this?" Lee said surprised. "Was, more like." Danny said as I glare over those words.

Geez Danny, I wouldn't have that comment in my mind. Then I noticed there's something underneath the adult-sized sleeping bag and I moves the blanket which it was... a familiar cap.

What the hell? Is that... I pick it up and turns it around to see closely... Holy shit! "Lee, look what I found." Lee looked at the cap that I holding as he getting stunned that I found... Clementine's missing hat?

"…The hell?" Lee said chock.

"But how-?" But cut off by a voice who yelling at us. "Don't you fucking move!" It's sounds like a woman, but shaky and not friendly.

"Shit!" Danny exclaimed when he noticed the woman as Lee and I turned around and aiming our weapons at her. It's the same woman from the photo?

"Put your guns down! I ain't going back! You tell em Jolene ain't going back!" The woman threaten us as she has a crossbow too just like I have and she waving around with it.

"Now, you listen here! We had a deal; no shooting unless we gave you food! What the fuck happened?" Danny said.

"You had a deal with them, I ain't them…" She said and looked at Danny with a creepy smile. "Oh, I know you! I know what you are, and I know what you do." As those words, it made Danny look angry and scowled at her.

What? What the hell did she mean about Danny?

"You don't know me!" Danny shouted back.

"Don't move!" I exclaimed, but she didn't listened and still aiming at us. "Who the fuck are you?!"

She replies with a creepy laughing. Is she crazy? She's ain't right in her head. Maybe I try this. "We're looking for the people who attacked the diary, and shot our friend." I explained while still aiming at her.

"I don't know where they are, but they ain't here, so get the fuck outta my camp!" That crazy woman answered.

"She's lying, boys." Danny claiming.

Do I have to believe her or not? Well, she maybe are not one of these bandits, but she's unstable in her head. We can't have her around with the kids even she needs help.

"You're not in position to threaten us, woman! Just stop waving around with your crossbow before you doing something stupid!" I exclaimed, but no use and she still aiming at us.

"You think I won't kill you? I'm gonna take this here crossbow and put a nice sharp arrow through your eyeball, and into your goddamn brain." That crazy woman chuckled creepy and look happy over her own words.

She's out of her mind. I swear I will shot her if she do it first.

"I would like to see it." I said coldly.

"You're not men, you're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, and then destroy it all. Take a can of beans, take a little girl… it's all the fucking same to you!" She bellowed.

"Where did you get this hat?" Lee asked with his anger tones.

"The little girl." She answered as I wide up my eyes.

Did she sneak our home and take it without anyone noticed? Fuck, that woman is a fucking good ninja. As the answer from that woman, I saw Lee scowled at her.

"You _stole_ it from her!" Lee said with anger lacing his voice.

"So what if I did? You stole them both from me!" That crazy woman yelled.

Stole them? Is she talking about Cath too? I see Lee and Danny looked at me as I shrugs my shoulders that I don't know what she really talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"Lady, I don't know what's your deal with the girls. But you better not get close to them and touch them either!" I exclaimed as the woman laughing creepy again.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do? You men aren't good enough with the girls!" The woman just scoffed as I feel little insult by her.

What the fuck did she said?

"You know what? I changed my mind. I'm putting this arrow right through your balls! Yeah, right through. String em up on that tree. Then I'm-a head down to that farm and shoot every goddamn person I see!" She said with a creepy look.

Shit! I maybe have to kill her. She's really ain't right in the head and might going to kill everyone at the dairy. I have my finger on the trigger and prepare to shoot her, but just waiting until if she doing something stupid.

"Look, there's three of us and one of you. No matter what happens, one of us is gonna kill you." Lee trying to calm the crazy woman, but it looks she didn't get his point.

Like you could kill me. They couldn't kill me, they tried. Killing everywhere. Take all the dead folks you want, we'll make more!" The woman said sarcastic.

"I guess you had lucky back there, but it will probably end here and right now!" I exclaimed.

"I'm make lucky." She said and aiming at Danny again.

Why will she start with Danny?

"Go on, tell em, boy! Tell em what you got in mind for-" Suddenly a shot sounded and hit that woman right on her forehead and fall face first on the grass.

What the fuck? Me and Lee looked on in horror at that crazy woman and saw it was Danny who shot her. Danny killed her...

"God dammit!" Danny exclaimed over his actions as I and Lee looked at him in disbelief.

"What the hell was that for, Danny?" I asked with my anger tones.

"You straight up murdered that woman!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hardly. She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead." Danny said as I shook my head. "You could have shoot right on arm or leg to paralyze her!" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe. I was little upset after she pointed at me." Danny said and he picked up woman's crossbow.

"It's a clean shot though. Right through the forehead." Danny said with a little creepy look. Lee huffed as he looked back to the woman. "That's good shooting right there. Still what a waste."

"So that's it? We're going back to the dairy?" I asked with a questionable look.

"If they aren't here, then I have no idea where they're at. "And it's not a good idea to go stomping out through the woods this late in the day. So yeah, we're heading back. Once they see this, they'll get the message." Danny said and walks away from the camp as I and Lee follow him.

Something isn't right. What was she going to say before Danny killed her? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe it was about why the bandits attacked us. I huffed and walk right next to Lee.

"We better keep eye on him and his family too. Now after that woman and why bandits attacking us, it seems like St Johns have done something with them." I said lowly so Danny can't hear us.

"You're right, just don't make any tough moves, it will put ourselves in danger too. The woman knew something like we don't" Lee agree and we looked at her body as the blood floating over the grass from the head.

We walks after Danny through in the woods. I wonder what will happen next now when we get back to the dairy.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I chose not to shoot Jolene.**

 _ **Please preview, alert/follow this story and I will answer back.**_

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	25. Starved For Help: Back to eat in Dinner

Author **Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Back from the Camp to the Dinner**

 **Axel's POV**

 **At the dairy farm**

We were heading to the main gate. I'm still can't thinking about those words about Danny and his folks from that crazy woman. Was she tried to tell us that the dairy farm isn't what we believe it is? Urgh... I'm getting to be paranoid and can't blaming myself about this because of the St Johns.

I looking up on the sky and it seems like it's getting dark. I see some dark clouds are heading to us, to the dairy. Man, it'll be rain, hope not.

After we get in the dairy, Danny turned around and looked at us with a creepy smile. "Man, that was a hell of a ride, huh?" He said and reefer back in the woods as I frowned at him.

"Jesus, Danny." Lee said with a disgusting tone and throw rifle to Danny as he catch it. "What? You ain't getting soft on em, are ya? Not after what they did to your friend?" Danny said sarcastic while keep his smiled.

"I would if it was a wrong pers-" But cut off by Brenda who stand sitting front steps of the porch and stand up. "You're back! What happened?"

"Handled it, Mama." Danny answered and walked over to the tree stump near the swing.

I glare at him as he keep his actions in secret from his own mom. Maybe she doesn't know what Danny have really doing sort of things when he's outside of the dairy. But I noticed Brenda sitting down again and can see from here that she looks sad. Or maybe she knew it, but couldn't stop him from doing some stupid things.

I close my eyes and start think about what I've forgot... hmm... Oh Yeah! I noticed Lee was going to check on Brenda.

"Wait, Lee." I shouted as Lee stand and turned around. "Here, give it to Clem." I reached out her hat to Lee. "Are you sure, I mean you're the one who found it?" Lee asked.

"Hey, you promised her to find her hat, and it doesn't matter because you or me would have found it where we going to the camp, even... it cost someone's life." I said and have a little sympathy expression on my face. Lee look sympathy too about that woman in the woods.

"Okay, thanks for helping to find the camp. I wish we shouldn't have it, but it was worth to find about these bandits and Clem's hat too." Lee said grateful, but still look sympathy about that woman.

"No problem, man." I said and walked over to Emily who standing at the main gate and look at the view of the land around dairy.

Maybe she need to know about what happened the camp, I hope she will understand about my opinions about this dairy.

Emily noticed me when I approached her. "Oh, Axel. Thank god you're okay. What happened in the woods? Did found some of these bandits?" Emily asked curious.

I wasn't sure how I going to answer that. But I huffed out and answer to her. "We found a camp in the woods as Danny had right about it, but then we meet a woman there: she was crazy and ain't right in her head. She talking about something crazy stuff and then, Danny just shot her." I explained about what happened in the woods as Emily's eyes looks chock and horror by the incident.

"Oh god! Jesus, why'd he do that?" Emily asked with her frightened face. "I don't know, but it seems like that woman knew something about Danny and his family that we don't. Danny acted little worry too when I and Lee suggest that woman wasn't one of these bandits." I said and frowned at Danny who still sitting on the stump and holding his rifle.

"Wait, you don't think that woman wasn't one of them, bandits?" Emily asked and she's little chocked.

I put my finger on forehead. "No, or she was one of them. I wish we could have help her, but Cath and Clem are the two things that I can't do that." I said and earned a questionable glance from Emily.

"What you mean by that? What is with Cath and Clem to the woman?" Emily asked.

"We found a photo of that woman and her daughter, I think these bandits must have done something horrible thing with her. And then... she's gone which it make that woman have lost of her mind. We didn't just found her stuff except Clementine's lost hat which was disappeared for a few days ago. That woman have spying on us at the motel without anyone notice by her and became delighted of Clem and Cath too because of her lost daughter. Kind of creepy, huh?" I explained as Emily got a disgust expression on her face.

"Eeek, did Cath or Clem know about it?" Emily asked. "No. We don't tell them about it. They'll believe it was their own fault or something like that." I answered as Emily nods.

"Then screw it for everybody then, why don't you?!" Someone exclaimed and we saw it was Lilly who argue with Kenny, again. Then Kenny scowled at her and told her something before he walk away. Lilly glare at him and get back to the gazebo. Me and Emily looked each other over that argument.

"What's going on with them?" I asked as Emily shook her head and sent a glance Lilly and Kenny. "I heard Kenny saw something in the barn right before we moved in there to check on Maybelle. Then Lilly just outburst right front of his face." Emily said.

Maybelle? Wait, did she the sick cow and the only animal the St Johns have left?

"The cow? Katjaa help the cow now?" I said as Emily nods.

"Yeah, she do right now. She's a life-saver." Emily said. "But Kenny and Lilly, it seems like they never get along each other." Emily suggested.

She's right. Kenny and Lilly never stop arguing over past three months.

"You can say that. They don't exactly see eye to eye on how should we doing be with things" I agree.

"Let's go to the barn and see how the cow feel." Emily suggest as I looked at Lee who talking with Brenda and then Danny... man that guy go on my nerves.

"Okay, but I have to talk with Brenda about something. I catch you guys then." I said as Emily accepted that. "Okay, just hurry up then. Cath and Clem was really worried about you and Lee." Emily said and walked over to the barn.

I go to talk with Brenda who still talking with Lee. They noticed me when I was right near them. "Hey, Brenda. How's with you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, my dear boy. It just... Terry wouldn't have wanted what how we dealing with a bunch threat people." Brenda said as I sent a questionable glance to her.

Terry? Never heard of him before.

"Who's Terry?" I asked as Lee give me a glance. "Axel..." He try to tell me, cut off by Brenda. "My husband. Missed him every day." She said as I feel little shame to ask about it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Shouldn't have asked." I said as put a hand on my back.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel shame for that. And don't worry about these bandits anymore, but you all safe here." Brenda said and try to calm me down.

But I can't stop thinking about Danny's creepy actions and that crazy woman in the woods.

"We ran into some trouble out there." I said as Lee shake his head over my words that maybe it's not good idea. I don't think too, but maybe to find out if Brenda know about Danny's creepy natural.

"I was just glad you two weren't hurt. Those bandits just don't know when to quiet. But my boys... they can hold their own." Brenda said.

What?! To kill some strangers like what Danny did in the woods?!

"We met a woman out there, at the camp. She wasn't one of those bandits. It sounds like they did something pretty bad to her and your marauders are still out there." I explained what we found out in the woods.

"I think all them folks out in the woods had drugs problems." Brenda said with a frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and waving my hands up as I don't understand what she means. "Means you can't trust 'em. Any of 'em." Brenda said strictly.

Well, I have or had someone I can trust who have drugs problems. Wish I could tell that to Brenda, but it will revealed about my past.

"Okay..." I answered slowly with doubtful. "I think we'll take a look around." Lee suggest. "Now, don't do it for long, dinner will be ready before you know it." Brenda said as we nods and walk down of the hill.

When we're on the ground, we saw Clem and Cath who are in the barn and standing at the door. They waving us as we did same to them. They smiled and close the door.

"Let's get in the barn and see what's going on there now." I said.

"Sounds good. Go in there. I going to talk with Lilly." Lee said and we walked over to the barn. Then we split up as I going into the barn while Lee walked over to Lilly and Larry.

Now finally what we'll find out what the St Johns have in that barn. I opened the port and walked in.

* * *

 **In the barn**

When I got in the barn, I see Cath, Clem, Emily, Duck, Katjaa and Andy sitting around of a cow who laying on the floor and didn't barely moving.

It was a long time ago when I saw a cow in the kid's age.

Cath saw me and standing up to talk with me. "Hey, Dix. Are you and Lee okay? Did you found those people who shot Mark?" She asked as I don't how to answer that and I see Emily nods little slowly that is okay except that crazy woman were after Cath and Clem.

"We didn't found any bandits, but a woman in the woods. She was crazy and told about some sick actions what she really want to do it. Then Danny shoot her." I said as Cath looked horror in her eyes.

"Oh shit. Hey, wait a minute. Danny said the camp was one of bandits camps, right?" Cath asked and remember what Danny told earlier as I shook little my head.

"Look, Cath. Listen, just be careful around with Danny or his family's too, okay?" I said as Cath nods.

"Okay. You wanna stay and watch the cow with us?" Cath asked.

Hmm, I don't know if I have good time before it's dinner time. I have to check everything in here, just be sure.

"I wanna do that, but I have some things to check out." I said as Cath look little unhappy to hear my answer.

"Okay, just don't make too long before it's dinner time." Cath said and her look has a boring expression. But she turned around again to talk with me again.

"Dix, eh, did you heard about what Kenny found?" Cath asked as I nods. "Yes, I did." I answered.

"Well, Kenny said that he saw something inside of that door, over there."

She point her finger at furthest middle of the barn, there was a doubles doors which had a pad lock and assembly over it as it made me curious and suspiciously.

"I thought Kenny become paranoid now, but then I found a bunch of clothes with bloodstains in that stall, on the right of that door." Cath explained while I've got many interesting thoughts in my head and looked at the door. "I have got a bad feeling about this and believe that Kenny may have right about the door."

"Thanks, Cath. You did a great job. Stay here with your sister and the others except the St Johns." I said grateful and smiled at her as she nods before getting back to the others to watch the cow.

I'm walked over there and looked everywhere. Then I look at one of stall right on the right of door. I opened the door and saw there was bunch of bloodstained clothes as what Cath said.

Why the hell St Johns have those clothes in here and why they're covered by the blood? Maybe it's not a big deal, but why didn't Andy have mentioned them?

I closed the stall and watch at the door again.

"My hat!" I heard Clementine exclaimed with happy tones. I turned around and saw Clem got her hat back. I smiled at Clem as Katjaa and Emily did same.

Then I turned back to the doors. I peeks little closer. Then I noticed Lee approached me and turned around to talk to him.

"Hey, did you heard Kenny saw something in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lilly told me about it." Lee said. I scoffed little before answer back. "I guess Lilly didn't accept to find out behind this door." I guess.

"Yeah." Lee answered. "Well, I don't know you didn't knew it, but I told Kenny to keep his eye on Andy while we were in the forest with Danny." I explained.

"Is that so? But where is-" Lee was cut off by the person that he wonder where he is. "Y'all found it too, huh?" It was Kenny who shows up right behind us and approached the doors.

"Yeah, Cath mentioned that you saw something in there, right?" I asked while nods. "Damn right. I think you have right about this barn, Axel. Really, they're hiding something, behind this door. I got a quick look; they've got boxes of stuff, and something metal and sharp." Kenny explained.

I knew it there was something going on here.

"So what now? What're we gonna do?" I asked lowly so Andy can't hear us.

"Go find me a hammer or something and I'll have this thing off in a second. Y'all back me up in case them farmers come running here." Kenny planned.

Whoa, whoa, that's a stupid plan, Kenny. We don't wanna get trouble with them...yet. I'm not sure what will the St Johns do when they find out that we've sneaked behind this door.

"Hold on, man, think this through. You smash the lock and get a look inside, and then what if it turns out that you're wrong, huh? You've just fucked up the only chance you had to get a good meal inside that family you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny." Lee enlighten Kenny.

"Exactly, Kenny. Let's think little smart here for now." I said.

"All right, professors, what'd you have in mind?" Kenny scoffed little. "Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first." I said and take closer at the lock.

After I looked at the lock. It won't help without my friends of our crew. "Pick a lock isn't my thing, sorry. Let's see here..." I said as Kenny looked at Lee.

"Hey, Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?" Kenny asked as I wonder too if he knows how to do. Lee looked at Kenny with a surprised look.

"No! Why would you say that?" Lee answered surprised. "Well, you're… you know… urban?" Kenny said little nervously as Lee glare at him.

Seriously, Kenny? What the hell did you got that from?

"Oh, you are not saying what I think you're saying!" Lee growled lowly. "Jesus, man, I'm from Florida. Crazy shit just comes outta my mouth sometimes." Kenny said and feel shame for what did he said to Lee.

I sighed and shakes my head as Lee did before continue my search at the lock. Then I saw the screws of the lock. "Hmm..."

"What?" Kenny asked.

See those screws? Instead of busting the lock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then put it all back together before anyone even notices. It'll be like nothing even happened." I explained as Lee and Kenny nods and agree with me.

"All right, sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow." Kenny said and it seems like he didn't remember Andy's name.

"It's Andy." Lee correctly Kenny as he huffed with his annoying tones. "Shit, I thought he was Danny. Whatever."

"Can I help you boys find something?" It was Andy who asked and noticed that we are at the door. We three are so speechless until Lee made an excuse quickly. "What's behind this door, Andy?"

"Just tools. We keep it locked so the people in the woods don't try and grab 'em. We'd be dead without our tools." Andy explained.

Really? I give Andy a doubtful glare.

"Hey, uh, do me a favor and don't fuck around with that door. It's just- you know, Momma gets nervous." Danny said and Katjaa shouted him. "Andrew, I need your help again."

"No problem, right away, Doc." Andy answered and walk back to help Katjaa.

I shook my head. We can't opened the door as long he's here.

"What are we gonna do? We have to distract him somehow." I asked.

"Let's see what I can find out on the outside." Lee said and walk to the port. He get outside.

I hope he find a way as I crossed my arms and leaned to the wall. Kenny did same and we waiting.

* * *

 **A few minutes later.**

It's been a while and Andy didn't moved away. Come on, Lee. What're you doing?

Then I noticed Andy stand up and walk to the port. He open it and go out.

Hmm, please tell me that he will never come back. Then after a few moments, Lee shows back and came to us. As finally we'll find out what's in behind this door.

"I also picked up something that could help us with the lock." Lee answered as Kenny and I smiled. "Sounds great. Nobody can stop us now." I said.

But then we heard dinner bells ringing. Shit! Not now.

"What did you just say?" Lee asked and scoffed little.

"Me and my big mouth." I mumbled and getting be little annoying.

"Dad! Daaad! Come on, let's eeaaat!" Duck exclaimed and so eager over the dinner. He running away as the other stands up and walk to thought the port.

"Kenny, come along, honey." Katjaa said.

Wait just a second.

"Are guys coming?" Cath asked.

"Hurry up before the dinner getting cold." Emily said.

Kenny sighed as he have to get his family and the others away from the barn so they don't disturb me and Lee. "I'll make an excuse for y'all. Get that thing off!" He said and walk away with the other.

"Well, how about you fix it while I watch your back in the case if St Johns are back." I said as Lee nods.

"Okay then. Just keep the watch while I screw of those screws." He said as I nods and looking at the port if Andy or Danny.

But I wonder if they're going back and then what if we didn't make it to opened the door. I heard Lee have screw almost all of screws. Then in a moment, I heard he opened the door while I'm still in the watch.

"What was in there, Lee?" I asked, got no answer. "Well, Lee? What do you see?" I asked again, but no answer again!.I turned around with a annoying look. What didn't he answer me?

"For Christ's sake, Lee! What was in...there?" I said in chock in the last word. What the hell? I can see now why didn't Lee answer because he was in horror chock as I am too. Behind theses doors: it was a room with blood everywhere, floor, walls and tables too. There was some bloodstained tools.

What the fuck?! What kind of farmers would have a blood room like that one?

"Boys, didn't you hear the bell?" We turned around to find Andy standing at the a few feet away from them with a creepy smile on his face.

Oh-uh, we're in trouble.

"Dinner time." Andy correctly about what did he mean.

Is he start to play like we didn't saw this room? I'm getting be little frustration now.

"Why the fuck is there so much blood in this room?!" I exclaimed.

"Look, we have food here, but Danny and I still gotta do a lot of hunting to keep everyone fed. When we catch something in the woods, we skin it and dress it back there. Mama doesn't like us to make a mess in the house. So, you see? Nothing to worry about." Danny explained and earned some skeptical glare from me and Lee.

Hmph! I don't buy that. He making a good lie, but still doesn't beat me.

We start to walked away to the house as we don't have much to argue about that room.

Things is getting more and more uncomfortable here.

During the way to the house, I asked to Lee. "We have to tell the others, Lee. Those people here, they're not..."

"I am afraid we can't do that, Axel. The St Johns will tell them what Andy told us. Our group will believe them and think we have become crazy." Lee said.

I sighed out. He's right, let's go to eat at the dinner and we'll see what happen next.

* * *

 **In the St Johns's house**

Andy had opened it for us and allowed to step inside just as Lilly had stepped out from the bathroom in the hall while we hear our people talk happy and enjoying over the dinner. Then we saw a bookcase blocking the way to the back of the house and scratch marks on the floor beside it. What's those scratch for?

"Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs." Danny explained about the bookcase as Lee and I give him a skeptical glance. "Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since." Then I saw he have a revolver in the back of his waistband while we were behind him and walk in the hall.

Why did he have a gun right in the dinner?

I noticed Lee have got a disgust expression as I have. This family aren't as we thought. We see everyone are sitting on the dining table and Danny took place between sisters Carver and Cath sitting right next of Clem.

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal. Ooh, this is a delight." Brenda said.

"I can eat horse." Kenny said and earned a glare from Cath. "That's not nice to talk about horse, Kenny." Cath said.

Oh, Cath. She doesn't understand what Kenny talking about.

"Cath, it was a ... eh, proverb." I said and she looked misunderstand at me. Then I looked around and noticed someone is missing. Mark, where the hell is he?

"Where's Mark?" Lee asked and look worried about him.

"Now don't you worry about him. I already brought some food up for him. You just let him rest." Brenda explained.

Hmm, that makes sense, but is he really need to take a rest? He just got an arrow through his shoulder. Maybe it's time to check him.

"Mind if we wash our hands first?" I asked as Lee nodded.

"Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails, you've been mucking around in the dirt all day." Brenda explained where is the bathroom and me and Lee nodded before we turned around to walked in the hallway.

We stand and noticed there was some multiple plaques on the walls, Andy's diploma and Danny's baseball trophy. "Hmm, those boys aren't stupid and they have played sports for fun." I comment about those plaques as I see Lee looked at family photo on the walls, at the other side.

"This must be Terry." Lee said.

I walked over to see the photo: It was Brenda and a old man with her, Terry. He reminds me little Andy in older vision, Danny have some examples from his mother.

Then we saw the stairs which is leading up to bedroom where Mark are. It's dark up there and that gives me some bad feelings.

"What do you think, Lee? I don't know if Brenda is involve about that blood room, she trying to make us to don't worry about Mark." I said.

"It might be dangerous to go up there. If we do, we'll leave the girls with the St Jones and they will have an advantage for that." Lee said.

I guess he's right. Oh well, I go up.

"Fine, then I go while you keep watch the girls and the others just in case if they discover me." I suggest.

"Okay, be careful up there and find Mark if he's alright." Lee said and I nodded. He walked back to the dinner while I go up to the stairs slowly.

Okay... be careful, don't fuck this up. Then one of my steps have let out a creak. Shit! I look behind in a few seconds and nobody hear that. Thank god. I keep going up until I am on the second floor now.

Then I see door right on the left of me, but then I noticed there was a red cord which it's leading to a closet.

Hmm, what's the cord going? I approached to the closet and opened it up. In closet there was a bunch of medical supplies. Eugh, what the hell is this? Morphine, Krokodil, IV tubes, saline… What would dairy farmers need with this kind of stuff? Then I see the cord lead all the way to a plug from inside the closet.

I bends down and connects them, then a small light shows up. What the hell? The light came from a small hole in the wall of the closet.

There's another room? I bends up and walked to the door, I opened it.

Then there was bed in the room, but Mark wasn't there? Where the hell is he? What did you have done with him, Brenda?" I frowned now and heard the storm are coming now as it started to thunder. Then I see a small blood stain on the floor and more light was shining from underneath a bookshelf.

I knew it. There is another room as I approached to the bookshelf. I pushes it to the left and finds another door. Let's see what you got in there, Brenda.

I opened it up slowly and heard someone breathing bad. Then I found Mark who laying on on the blood-stained floor and... WHAT THE... He has no LEGS?!

As I looked at me with wide-eyed in horror and chock. Then Mark start to move and see me.

"Axel..." Mark struggled to say.

I bends down to talk and check on him. "Mark, what happen?" I asked as he trying to explained about how he lost his legs. "…Brothers…"

"Where the hell happened with your legs, man? Was it And and Danny who cut your legs off?" I asked as Mark didn't answer my question instead he tell another thing.

"Don't...eat...dinner." Mark huffed.

What, what did he... Holy shit! They're fucking cannibals! That's why those bandits attacked us, how Jolene trying to tell us, why there was a bunch of bloodstained clothes in the stall and that bloody room. The I heard Brenda shouted to me. "Axel, did you fall in? Dinner's on the table and everyone's waiting on you."

My blood is getting boil. That fucking woman trying to trick us. Wait, oh no. The girls and the others are going to eat Mark's meat.

I rushes out the bedroom, down the stairs and abruptly stops right at the dining room doorway. I see some of them have already start to eat except Clem and Cath who are going to eat their first taste.

"Don't eat that!" I exclaimed as Cath and Clem looked at me in chock, but they put their forks down on the table.

"Axel, Jesus boy. Did you find something?" Kenny asked with a skeptical look.

"Aw sit your ass down, Axel; this lady has made you a meal!" Larry snapped, but I ignored him and glare at Brenda.

"Yeah, Axel, what's gotten into you?" Lilly asked.

"He's just a little starved." Brenda suggest as I looked more angry to her.

"He could use some goddamn manners!" Larry complained.

Fuck the manners, asshole. The only manners is why would you shut your mouth.

"It didn't have to be this way…" Danny mumbled as he know what I have been.

"This woman right here is fucking insane!" I exclaimed with my anger tones as Brenda get chock by me.

"This woman made you a home-cooked meal, you ungrateful shit! Show some respect!" Larry shot back and protecting Brenda.

Respect? What's got into you with her?

"Thank you, Larry." Brenda said and glare at me.

"You don't even have the DECENCY to take a handout when you're offered one." Larry snapped at me which I getting more angry at him. "It just makes me sick, it really does." Then Brenda waving her hand up to Larry. "That's enough, Larry." Brenda said and trying to calm Larry.

As I see Emily and Katjaa getting be worry now about the St Johns.

"Cath, Stay close with Clem." Emily said carefully.

"Kenny, maybe we should-" But cut off by her husband. "Just keep Duck close with you, alright." Kenny said and be on guard.

"That fucking woman fed you a man's legs!" I exclaimed as Larry scoffed. "And she's the insane one? Ha!"

He's protecting her?! Fuck, Larry.

"Axel, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly asked as Andy looking at me.

"Don't indulge him, Lilly. There's always something with this guy." Larry said.

What about yourself, you old fuck?!

Then I saw Katjaa grabbed Duck's plate of food away from him. "Mom, I was gonna eating that." Doug whined.

Good work, Katjaa. Duck was hungry and enjoyed over the food, but it wasn't to blame him for that.

"What the hell's going on?" Cath asked curious while her eyes is kinda in horror.

"What is going on is they're picking us off to trade as meat!" I exclaimed.

"You're outta your skull!" Larry bellowed as my blood boils more than before.

That's it! Time to give him a really answer.

"Fuck you, Larry. Go ahead, eat how much you want. But tell Brenda to get more meat and then you'll see why she go to the upstairs instead to the kitchen. Because Mark is upstairs right now with _NO LEGS_! Brenda, tell me that he was _not_ about to be eaten right now!" I yelled as Larry feel insulted by me and are going to tell me back, but interrupted by Lee.

"No offense, Brenda. But where did you get this meat from when you guys have just a cow and what the hell are we eating?" Lee asked as everybody start to look each others in confused by his and my words about the food and Mark.

Everybody looked at Brenda, including Larry and her sons too with their eyes in little horror. As Brenda look confused that she can't hiding her secret no longer and huffed before she answer.

"It's true." Brenda answered and confirmed my story as Lee and Cath push their plates away from them and got a disgusting expression.

"Everything coulda turned out okay for you folks…" Danny mumbled with a creepy tone.

Okay? What you think we are?

"He would've died anyway! We gotta think about living!" Andy added as Emily stand up from her sit with her anger face.

"What the did you mean that he will died? He was just gonna be fine and just give him up?! You all are fucking monsters!" Emily exclaimed as I'm and the others was surprised over her outburst.

Whoa! She was loud than Chris's and Cath's tones. My dad have told me for once that most of pretty good girls like Emily have a hidden very temper. Still surprised by her.

"Settle down, honey…" Brenda said to calm Emily as she's sitting down again no doubt. "Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roaming around that do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot till they eat some more! We think we can put that meat to better use."

As after she finished her last words, everyone except her sons push their plates away from them and have disgusted eyes by St Johns's cannibalism.

"Ugh, I'm gonna puke." Lilly groaned while she push her plate away from her.

"You're all sick… sick in the head!" Lee said about St Johns's cannibalism life.

Fucking psychos! Let's get this "party" over.

"Think this through, Brenda. You're outnumbered." I said coldly as Brenda looked at me and Lee with a unhappy face.

"Boys, that's not very nice things to imply." Brenda said and looking back to our group while take a calm breath. "Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways, one way or another." As the group look at her with their eyes in fear and anger.

Danny eat another piece of the human meat and looking at the group with his creepy and scary face. "Like y'all."

Shit. I'm just standing and don't what will happen as I and Andy glare each other. As Lee stand up slowly and suddenly waving his arm up to Lilly.

"Lilly, grabbed the knife!" Lee exclaimed.

Lilly do what Lee said as she grabbed her knife and was going to attack Andy who sitting right next to her, but he draws his gun and aims it at the woman's face.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Andy exclaimed as his brother stands up and holding his rifle to aiming at the others and then me too when I was going to bring my crossbow.

"We got lots of use for y'all, right here." Danny said with an evil smirk on his face and the looked at me. "And you, don't try to do anything stupids. Stay back from your nice crossbow. It might be useful to hunt anything in the woods."

I sent a angry glance to him. You will never get your hands on my father's crossbow. I swear I will shoot through your eyes.

Then I see everyone start to ramble as we're screwed now.

"What the- What… the fucking- What… Fuck!?" Larry start to swear.

"Put your guns down! We're walking out of here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You don't go near my fucking family!" Kenny exclaimed and scowled at Andy and his family.

"Don't dare to hurt my little sister or anyone! Just let us go and you guys will never see us anymore!" Emily exclaimed right to Brenda, but the mother ignored her.

"Mommy, I don't want to die! Mommy, what did I eat?" Duck whimpered as his mother put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Everyone, everything will be ok." Lee said as I shake my head little over his word.

"We're screwed, Lee. For now." I said as Lee look at me. "Don't said that now. We'll be fine." Lee objected.

Then we saw Clementine shake little and get panick. "Lee... Lee." As Cath put her hand on her friend's shoulder, but suddenly Andy grabbed the little girl's hair and drag her from seat which she yelling in pain.

"What the hell are you doing, asshole?!" Cath exclaimed and look chock and angry what Andy did to Clem as he aiming his gun at her.

You fucking monster! Leave her alone! Then I see Lee have become furious over what he saw. "Raaaaauggh!" He bellowed as to start ran for the table, but he quickly stopped when Danny aimed his rifle at him. Lee turned to Danny and looked with his death glance at him as I did too.

Then we hear something upstairs fall on the wooden floor as its catching everyone's attention. What was that? Something is coming closer, but slower. Wait... could it be...

"Pleeease! Someone!" It was Mark who crawling across the floor and still bleeding as leaving a trail of blood behind.

Jesus, he must have dragging himself after I left door of the secret room behind. He's losing too much blood. I heard everyone gasps in chock and fear when they saw Mark with no legs.

I see the girls was shook what they as Lee was going to her. "Clemen-!" But Danny hit Lee right to his head by butt of the rifle. He collapse down to the floor and didn't move after that. He's completely unconscious.

"Pleeease, don't do this..." Mark begged as Danny walked over to him. "Oh, shut up." Danny scoffed and hit Mark just like what he did to Lee.

Fucking asshole.

"You motherfucker!" I exclaimed as Danny aiming his rifle at me. "Be quiet and be a good boy too." Danny said with his evil smirk.

"Now, now, boys. Let's not doing any worse now. Well boys, why wouldn't you help them to lead to the storage." Brenda said as her sons nodded. "Will do, mama." Andy answered.

As the group looked at them angry and scary, but they can't do anything as St Johns have Clementine and Lee as hostages. I saw Larry turned to Lilly and she shake to do not anything as Larry glare at Lee.

Hey, don't blame him, you asshole!

I wonder what will be next.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Kenny and I carry unconscious Lee and walk with the others as the brothers still aiming their guns at us while guide to the barn.

When we're in the barn, we walk to the doors.

Oh no, not that room.

Andy opened the door and we all getting in. I noticed everyone was surprise and chock when they saw blood everywhere in this room. I see Emily hold her hands around Cath and Clementine. Clem look so horror by this traumatic show.

"What the hell is this place?" Cath asked and have disgust and fear in her eyes, not much as Clem have.

I don't want to answer that, but it's too late for keep that in mind.

"A slaughterhouse, I guess." I said as Cath and Clem hold tight around Emily.

Andy opened a metal door and order us to get in there. "Get in there."

We all walked in there, but Danny hold Katjaa and Duck left. Kenny and I laying Lee down on the floor.

"Hey, don't touch my family! What're you gonna do with them?" Kenny exclaimed and look angry.

"We need her and you too for our cow." Andy explained and pointing at Emily.

"Me?" Emily asked. "Yeah, just in case if the vet need extra help." Andy said.

"No, don't take my sister! She's all I have left!" Cath yelled as Andy grabbed Emily away from the girls, I hold Cath so she never get trouble with St Johns by the force.

"Calm down, Cath. She will be fine, I'm promise." I calm Cath down and looked at the brothers. "I can understand now, but why Duck too?" I said and glare at the brothers.

As Danny gives us a evil smirk again. "Just in case if these womens did't listened our orders." Danny said as Kenny and Katjaa looked at the brothers with their eyes in fear.

"Don't worry, Cath. Everything gets be fine." Emily said lowly to her little sister as Danny took her away along with Kenny's family.

Those bastards are going to use Duck as bargaining chip if Katjaa and Emily refuse to do what the St Johns want.

The brothers walked away with Emily and Kenny's family from this metal room or in another word, Meat Locker.

"And now, stay and don't anything stupid here." Andy said and close the door as Kenny start run to them.

"Noooo!" Kenny yelled as the door close it. He start to banging the door.

Seriosly. That ain't working that way.

"Kenny! We will ain't get through that way." I said as Kenny stop, suddenly Larry came behind and pushes us aside. "Hey! What was that for?!" I exclaimed.

Larry start to banging at the door. "I'll break this door down myself. What're you think?" Larry exclaimed as I shaking my head.

I telling, this guy will get us trouble if those cannibals are coming back here.

"We should have left when we had the chance." Lilly said as it catch mine and Kenny's attentions.

"What are you mumbling about?" Kenny asked as I listened too.

"I told you that this farm wasn't safe to begin with, but you all just had to insist on having the whole group to stay here!" Lilly exclaimed as Kenny getting angry at her.

"Hey! I told you they were hiding something here, but you want left behind just because of a fucking privacy!" Kenny exclaimed.

Tch, I wouldn't argue about this, but our home isn't safe either since that crazy woman stole Clementine's hat without someone noticed.

"Shut up, both of you! It doesn't matter now, not after what happened with Mark, we're here now! Even we decide to leave this place earlier, I'm sure this won't be last time to see St Johns again! So quiet it!" I exclaimed as earned a couple of glares from Kenny and Lilly.

They separate from each other as I looking at Clementine and Cath who look after with unconscious Lee. I walked over to them as they noticed.

"Is Lee going be alright?" Clementine asked with her worry face.

"He will be. Just look after him while I try to find a way out of here." I said as Clem nodded.

"Hey, Dix. Thanks for stopping us from eat that..." Cath said grateful, but have disgusting look about the dinner.

I smiled at them as the did same. I'm glad they didn't get any "taste" in the dinner.

"No proble-" But cut off by Larry who turned away from the door and glare at me.

"The rest of us did! If you hadn't dragged your feet-" Larry bellowed.

"Come on, dad. Now's not the time." Lilly interrupted Larry, but he give an annoying look to his daughter.

"That evil fucker throw his fucking old man's hand at me and told to eat it, remember? Then maybe he knew before the dinner started so he can wait-" Larry yelled as I glare at him.

And you know why I did do that.

"Stay calm, dad! That was a while ago!" Lilly interrupted Larry again as he turned to the door again and banging again, but no use.

"Oh yeah! But you didn't believe me in the beginning when I told to everyone you about this fucking human-meat and you protecting Brenda too, what is between her and you?!" I exclaimed as he look at with a dead glance.

"That's not one of your bussines!" He snapped and continued to banging the door.

I'm so angry at him after how he tried to kill Lee and Duck, how he left my dad behind with the walkers. But it's not the best time to fight him and start to look around to find way out of here.

To be continued.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you can see that Axel throw his father'a hand at Larry and told him to eat it so he can eat some meat from animals that Axel caught.**

 **Formely I planned that Axel tell Larry to eat the human meat, but it scrapped.**

 **Please review and I will answer back and update more chapters. ^^**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	26. Starved For Help: The Meat Locker

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Sorry for little late because I am on the vacation now. XD**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Meat Locker**

 **Cath's POV**

I looked around and see Dix and Kenny looking around at the walls if there is a way out of here while that dick Larry who just banging on the door to knock it off. I'm getting be annoying of him and his reckless intentions.

Will this guy never give up? He will get us in trouble if those bad people are coming back here.

"Open this goddamn door! You can't keep us in here!" Larry exclaimed and still banging on the door, but no use.

Then I noticed Lilly have just puke right on the corner of meat locker, right next of Larry. Probably do that because she had eaten little human meat in the "dinner".

I can't believe why they did this to Mark and tricked us to eat his legs. Oh my god, what'll happen with Emily and Kenny's family too. Please be alright, sis.

I saw Dix walked over to Larry and glare at the old man.

"For god's sake, Larry! Stop banging on the door! You'll get all us killed!" Dix bellowed at Larry, he ignored and still banging on the door.

"You sick fucking bastards! Open this door, goddamn it! I will knock the goddamn door down!" Larry exclaimed in his temper.

"Dad, stop!" Lilly said after she have puked done.

I walked over to Clem who look scared now.

"Clem, are you okay?" I asked as she looked at me and I see her eyes is in fear.

"I'm scared, but fine. What will happen with Emily, Duck and Katjaa?" She said and asked.

I'm getting be more worry about my sister now. I'm frightened now and put my hands on the head.

"I don't know. I...That get me more worry about-" I say, but cut off by Larry turned from the door and look at me.

"Will you quacking around while who knows if your sister will being raped!" Larry scoffed with a smirk.

I'm widen my eyes and getting angry by those words from him. How dare he to speak like that about my sister?!

"Don't say like that or I will-" I bellowed and start walked to Larry, but Axel put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Don't, Cath! You don't pick a fight with him." Axel said with a seriously look and then he glare at Larry. "And YOU... Shut your fucking mouth! One more word about Emily or anyone who didn't have something wrong with you, that will be your last word." Axel said coldly as he raise his other hand up and his hidden blade shows up from the bracelet.

Larry shot a dead glance to Axel and turned back to the door.

He. Yeah, go and shame yourself. Thanks Dix.

Them I head someone huffed as Clem and I'm look to the left and saw it was Les who awaking up. He raise up as we approaches him.

"Lee!" Clem exclaimed and we bends down close to Lee.

"Are you okay?" Cath asked.

"I'm fine, just feel little hurt on my face." Lee answered.

Clem whimper up something. "It...it was a person. They... they tried to make us eat a person!"

Yuck! Don't say that, I'm getting sick.

"Let's just... ehh... talk something else, okay?" I said as Lee and Clem nods.

"They didn't hurt you two?" Lee asked as Clem and I'm shaking our heads.

"No, but we're trapped in a meat locker and those human-eaters have my sister." I said and look sad.

"Lee, we have to get of out here. As they touch much my family, I kill those son of bitches." Kenny exclaimed and so stress to save his family.

"Get out off us, you son of bitches!" Larry bellowed and tried to get St Johns's attention, but no use.

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed and tried to calm him down, he didn't listened and walked over to Lee with an angry look.

What the hell he's up to now?

"This goddamn thumb-sucker is the one who brought us here!" Larry exclaimed.

I shoot a glare at Larry. It wasn't Lee's fault. I see Dix get between Larry and Lee with an anger look.

"NO, Larry! We were all starved and so desperate for any goddamn food! They promised us to give some food and you voted to go the dairy as the rest of us did. So go fuck away and blame yourself!" Dix bellowed as Larry sent one more a dead glare to him.

As we except Kenny who try to find a way at the walls, looked at them and afraid if they're really gonna fight as I saw Dix's hands build to fists. But Larry shook his anger head and turned back to the door.

"I'm scared." Clementine said with her eyes in fear as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Clem. We'll be fine, I hope." I said unsure.

"Stay here and try to find a way out of here, okay?" Lee said as we nodded.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I put my hands on the wall among of salt-lickers, but it was nothing. Maybe I can try with one of these. I pick a salt-licker and hit on the walls with it, but no evev scratch.

"Shit! We ain't get through the walls." I said and lay the salt-licker back to where it was.

I turned and looked at Lee and Kenny to see if they've find a way or something.

"Did you guys find something?" I exclaimed as Lee shook his head. Great.

"We have to of out of here, guys! Those psychos has my family!" Kenny said and still try to find after a way out of out here.

"We know, Kenny. Let's take a little breath and think if there is something here that we have never checked-" But cut off by Larry who still barking to the door.

That guy has to stop. I walked over to Lilly who still try to calm her father down and feel little no good because of the dinner.

"Your dad's not making things any easier for us right now. He will get all of us killed if the St Johns are coming back." I said as Lilly give me a seriously look before looked back to her dad.

"Dad, stop!" Lilly exclaimed to her dad, but he didn't listened and still banging on the door.

I see Lee walked over to Larry with a seriously look.

"Come on, Larry. Do you really wanna attract their attention?" Lee said as Larry stop banging, but didn't turned from the door and looked at Lee.

"Yeah, I wanna attract their attention… so I can fucking kill 'em!" Larry bellowed and continue to banging on the door.

I scoffs and looked at Larry with a doubtful glare. "You and with what? Your anger and temper will get to yourself killed and us too, including your daughter too!" I shot back and stand right next to Lee.

Larry looked at me with a scary glare, but didn't scared me or Lee either. "My girl can handle them easily than you who barely can't. You guys don't have any damn guts, have you?" Larry scoffed.

Tch, You haven't handled with walkers as Lee, Carley, Kenny and I did over three months.

"Guess your new girlfriend wasn't all she was cracked up to be, now was she?" Lee said coldly as I wide my eyes in chock.

Girlfriend? Wait, did he mean Brenda? Ha, no wonder that dick tried to protect her in the first hand at the dinner.

"Oh ho, now I get it. I guess you were just not a fucking hungry dog except a lovely dog too, huh?" I scoffed coldly.

As Larry turned from the door and looked at us with his searing glare. What the hell is your problems, you two?!" Larry bellowed as Lee and I glare at him. "You didn't give me my day's rations back at the motor lodge and you just give me a hand as a goddamn barbecue meat after your fucking old man stabb right on my leg. You two must really hate me." Larry said as Cath shot a glare to him.

"Well, and what's make you a special like barking at us?! You wouldn't still breath without them becuase you just have lazing around back in the motel!" Cath snapped as Larry sent a glance to her.

I sighed that she never stop fighting with Larry, but this time I didn't say anything to her because she has right about it. Then Larry looked at Lee with his threat glance.

"But, guess what? You're stuck with me. I plan to be around _long_ after you're gone, and if you turn, _I'll_ be the one to put the axe into your skull." Larry snarled right to Lee who ain't scare by the old man.

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed as I shoot a glare to Larry.

Oh, so now you think what you can do with Lee? Well let's see how long will you survive along with us, not too long for me.

"No… You're not worth the energy to hate." Lee said with a coldly tone.

"Don't forget; I know who you _really_ are." Larry scoffed coldly and went back to the door.

What? I'm wide my eyes as I getting curious what Larry talking about that he know what Lee really are. As Lee walked away from Larry, I looked at him curious.

"Lee, what did he mean by that?" I asked as Lee stand and lower his head down while huffs.

"It's... it's not important right now, okay? Let just focus on the problem now, okay." Lee said immediately, but little carefully.

What's up with him? Did he have done something?

"Lee..." I tried to ask again, but he cut off me already. "I said let's focus now." He said with a seriously look, but have a little worry expression on his face.

Wait, did he maybe lied to me that Larry is a racist? Well, even he lied about the big deal with Larry, that doesn't make up about what he did to my father. But he has right, we have to keep going to find a way to get out of here.

Then I looking at a air conditioner right almost above Kenny where he stand as i noticed that Lee looked at that too. He start to thinking about that. "Hmm..."

"I'll- I'll break the damn door down!" Larry bellowed and still banging on the door.

I looking at him again with an annoying look. Seriously! Will he never take a damn break?

"Dad, you're not gonna-" Lilly said, but suddenly she cut off when Larry start holding arms on his chest and start to sighed in pain. He take some back step from the door as Lilly approaches him. "Easy!"

"Huurrrrghh! Oh, God…" Larry said and collapsed onto the floor as Clementine gasped at the sight by that.

Oh shit, another heart attack again? But this time, he's not moving. Is he...

Lilly kneel down and checking her dad as she hold her hand around her old man's face. But no sign of his breath. "No! Dad, come on! DAD!" Lilly exclaimed and place her ear on his chest to listen for him breathing.

"Oh, God, he's stopped breathing! I think he's had a heart attack." Lilly exclaimed and tried to bring Larry back to life with CPR.

Fuck. If he's dead then he will came back and attack as I said earlier we don't wanna stuck with him in a room. Me and my big mouth again.

"Shit. Is he dead?" Kenny asked with his eyes in little fear and worry.

"He's not dead! Somebody help me!" Lilly exclaimed.

How can she be sure that he's still alive? Well, Lilly would never accept that because she don't wanna lose a one thing left in her life. But it will be risky like a heart attack is a determine question if he will still alive or come back and kill us.

I looked at Lilly with a hesitant glare. "But Lilly, what if he's dead-" But cut off by Lilly. "He's NOT dead!" Lilly exclaimed.

I sigh and shook head. Lilly is so desperate to save her dad, but that might will be suicide.

"Think this through, guys. You all saw what happened with that poor bastard back at motel, how fast he turned." Kenny said panicking as Lilly heard what he said and shoot a angry glance to him while Catch got a disbelief expression on her face.

"What're you saying?" Lilly said and frowns at Kenny.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am…" Kenny said and looked bluntly before turned to serious face. But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6'4 300 pound _seriously_ pissed off dead guy."

"Are you serious? I'm mean we don't have to talk about this. Maybe we give her time to save her." Cath said and looked chock over Kenny's conversation

Cath don't like and hate Larry, but she doesn't want him dead. I looked at Larry who is still not moving and seems so lifeless. I always want him to die, but not in this way. Besides, it's not a time to play a game and let's be smart for now.

I sighed and getting disappointed now, but that's beats up. "Kenny has right there, there is no choice we have, Cath." I said and Cath being chock over my answer.

"Dix, have you gone mad? Look, I think you need to take a breath that you hate Larry and I understand that, but it doesn't mean you have to go through this." Cath said and tried to reason with me, but I shook my head.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "It's not about that, Cath. If I really want to kill Larry after what he did to my father, I would help Lilly to try save his life and then fight him like man what my father taught to do that when there's someone who dare to hurt my family. But it's not a good time to do this shit and it is about to make sure that he will never come back and kill us." I explain my motives as Cath looked at me with her eyes in chock. "And besides, Cath; you must understand that those fucking cannibals have your sister and Kenny's family and who knows what they gonna do with them while we're stuck with an old man who probably will come back and kill us. And I'm not sure if Carley and the other realize now that we are not back to the motel yet and they will try to find us at this dairy, that would be end for all of our group and Larry will be maybe the most cause of this if we don't kill him."

"Fuck you! We can bring him back! Lee!" Lilly yelled at me and called Lee to help that he's the only one who hasn't decide yet to help Lilly or kill Larry.

"We'll mourn him later, but right now, we have to keep him from coming back!" Kenny said as Clem looking now scared with her eyes in horror and holding her hands together right front of her chin. "NO!" Clementine said and and stand right behind us.

"God dammit, Kenny! He's not dead!" Lilly snapped Kenny.

She will never let us to do it. Well I don't want to be one who will kill him. I looked at Lee and see what he has to say at us. As Lee frown at me and Kenny.

"We can't kill if he's not dead, guys." Les said.

Come on, man. We don't even know if he's dead or not.

"Have you forgot how that poor monster back in the motel who almost got Katjaa and me, and then over you? And Larry is twice of his godamn size. It's him or us, that's it." I said as Lee shook his head and looked at Kenny.

"Look, Kenny, back in the drugstore, when we all thought Duck was bitten; I gave him the benefit of a doubt. Maybe we should do the same now." Lee said and trying to convince Kenny.

"It was different. Duck wasn't bitten. But, come on, we _know_ this guy's not gonna make it." Kenny said as I nodded.

"Remember what Emily and her friends said; gotta destroy the brain. Come on Lee, I don't like this either, but this situation is one of things that we can't hold back from doing so far." I said.

As Lee looking at me and Kenny and then at Lilly who still trying to bring her father back to life. Hurry up, Lee. I know he's kind of a morale compass, but it couldn't solve the problem. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard with him... I sinking my head down now and put my hands on it.

Then I saw Lee sighed and look sympathy now, as he looking at me and Kenny. "You're right, guys. Let's do this." Lee said lowly with confuse tones as Lilly heard what he said which it made her angry and sad.

"You fucking monsters! All of you!" Lilly screamed as Cath know what will happen next and call to Clem. "Clem, come here!"

The little girl ran to Cath and they standing at the corner of the room. Cath hugged Clem to prevent her from seeing the scene.

Then Lee knell down and grabbed Lilly to pry away from Larry and hold her back.

"No, no, get off me! Don't do this!" Lilly yelled as Lee still hold her back from Larry.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. This is the only way." Lee said and try to reason with her, but she didn't listened and struggles to get back to her dad from Lee's grip.

"Dix? What-" Cath trying to tell something, I know what she gonna tell as I cut off her.

"Just stay there with Clem until it's over." I said with a strictly tone, but not so serious.

When I turned to see Larry, I see his mouth is moving. I was little panicked as run right to him and kick right his face which it made me little better after what he did to my father. Then place my foot on his throat to make sure that he have no chance to get up.

"Let go off me!" Lilly screamed as she get free from Lee's grip and place herself over her dad's body before he grabbed her again and pry her away. Then I see Larry's eyes opens and they ain't look like same what he had before his heart attack.

Shit! Those eyes. "Kenny! Hurry up! He's turning!" I called to Kenny as he picking up a salt-licker and walked to us.

"Move!" Kenny exclaimed as I place away my foot from Larry.

He raises the salt-lick over his head and...

"NOOOOO!" Lilly screamed as Kenny drops the salt lick directly on top Larry's head and it smached which the blood and brain splashed everywhere like Kenny got on his hands, clothes and got little on his face. I got some on my jeans. Fuck, it smells shit now.

Then I looked what we just did as Kenny and Lee did same in chock while Lilly crying over her dad's body. "God help us." Kenny said sadly as he knell down right front of Lilly. "Lilly, I'm sorry-" Kenny tried apologize to Lilly, she slapped Kenny's hand when he was going to place on her shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Lilly snapped Kenny with her anger and sad eyes.

Them Lee and I heard Clementine start to crying over Cath's shoulder who looked chock and have a little horror in her eyes.

"Clementine." Lee called her as Cath let her friend go so she can talk with her guardian. While I walked over to Cath who look sympathetic over Lilly has lost her father. I sighed out and look at Larry's body, something inside of me make me feel happy that he's dead now. But still show little sympathy over it and I knell down to Cath's level.

"It feels me better when I've talking some shit about Larry, but I didn't want this to happen." Cary said sadly as I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Me either, Cath. Non of us didn't asked about this, but you need to understand why we had to do this, right?" I asked as Cath nodded slowly and I stand up on my legs.

"We're gonna get out, right? You found a way out?" I heard what Clem said as Lee stand up on his legs and answer back. "We're working on it."

Glad to hear that. I looked at the air conditioner and wonder if there is a way out of here. Then I walked over to Kenny who just stand there and crossing his arms while he looks sadly about what he just did. Lee approached him too and we three talking each other.

Lee looking at Clementine who sat down and curled herself up next to a box as Cath sitting right next to comfort her.

"I know it was necessary… but, I just wish Clem didn't have to witness shit like this. I worry what it's gonna do to her." Lee said and have a sympathy look.

"I know what do you mean. Honestly, I don't know how much will Cath being affected because she maybe is nice girl but have some impulsive and temper just like her brother." I said.

I know Cath will never be traumatized by this shit, but she has no sort of bad thoughts like we chose to kill Larry. I know Emily ain't gonna be happy about this what we did and the girls witness this shit.

"You think maybe we might've been too hasty?" Lee asked to Kenny.

"Only one important thing right now; it's to getting the fuck outta here. We did what we had to." Kenny said sadly.

"It's just the three of us, Lilly's no in condition to help the others." I said and looked at Lilly who still crying over her father's body.

"Considering what just happened, she'd probably side with the St. Johns against us." Kenny said with a skeptical look.

I sent a doubtful glance to Kenny and looking at Lilly now. She will not side with those people who actually are responsible over her dad's dead. Well, who knows that she will never help us when we're in trouble with the St Jones.

"Katjaa, Emily and Duck." Lee mumbled about them with a little fear in his eyes.

"What about them?" Kenny asked as he and I get curious what Lee talking about.

"You don't the St Jones..." Lee said, but couldn't finish the last words as Kenny got little panicked.

"No! They need Katjaa, remember? She's the reason who brought all of us here." Kenny explained.

Exactly and they need Emily too. I know Emily wouldn't do anything stupid to get any kids hurt as the St Jones has Duck.

"Sure and I guess they use Duck as a bargaining chip." Lee said as Kenny nodded.

"We gotta get 'em." Kenny said as I nodded and look at the air conditioner now.

"Guys, how about that, over there?" I said as Lee and Kenny looking at the air conditioner.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Lee agreed and smiled at me. "There oughta be an air duct behind this unit. Maybe big enough for one of us to fit through."

Kenny has a uncertain expression on his face. "I don't know, Lee. Seems like a long shot."

"Long shot or not, that's the only option we have now." I said.

"Does the air conditioner come off?" Clem asked and stand as Cath did same.

"We could take it off, if we had something to remove the screws…" Lee said and start to thinking how he gonna screws. "The multi-tool!" He widened his eyes.

Multi-tool? Wait, didn't Danny searched in Lee's pockets after he hit him at the dinner?

"Ehh, Lee... I think the St Jones have already took that thing from your pocket." I sad as Lee start to search his pockets, but didn't found anything. He frowns and sighed. "Dammit."

I smirked then as raise my hand up and a hidden blade shows up from bracelet. " "Luckily that I have these. They may be able to screw these sort of screws." I said as Lee chuckled little. "He-he. I guess you must have been a ninja before."

"Very funny, let's here..." I said and walking to the air conditioner.

I flicking the blade out and uses it to screw one of the screws and takes it off them.

"You got it?" Kenny asked as I nodded. "Yeah, one more and we will be free like a bird." I joked little and screw the second screw with one of my hidden blades. I take it the second screw from the unit. "Alright then, you two can remove it now." I said as Lee and Kenny grabs the air conditioner and pulling it out from the walls.

They set it down on the floors and then we looking at a air duct on the wall. Now we're talking.

"Well, there's our way out. Looks like it'll probably lead right into that back room." Kenny said.

I glancing my eyes at the air duct that is too small for us three to get through. Unless... I looking at the girls and start to think that maybe they can get through, even it's too risky in their age.

"Girls can fit through." I said as Les looking chock about my idea.

But Lee didn't saying anything or objected and he turned to Clementine. He bend down to the little girl's level. "You think you can do this?" Lee said with a uncertain look.

"I'm scared." Clem said with her eyes in fear. "It's alright to be scared." Lee said.

We need you, Clementine." Kenny said as I nodded. "But you will not be alone." I said and turned to Cath.

"I'm brave enough, but truth is... I'm scared being alone." Cath said.

"You two will be alone for just a few minutes. Just try to find something you two can open this door outside of it." I said and she nodded.

When the girls approached us, Lee start to lift Cath up to the air duct and then lift Clementine too. Before they start crawling through the duct. "Cath, you still have your pocket knife?" I asked as Cath reach one of her pocket and show me the knife.

"We will be fine, we watch our backs each other." Cath said as Lee, Kenny and I nodded.

They crawling through into the air duct. Lee was staring at the air duct, hoping that they would be okay. Kenny was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Lilly was still by her dead father's side and I walked over to the door in case if the St Jones catch the girls and bring them back here so I will do a surprise attack with my hidden blades on them as they didn't have searched around me. We heard some noises as we believe they did manage to get outside of this door, but then we heard a gasp. I think it was Clementine which it made us to wide our eyes in worry.

Jesus, please tell me they're alright. I prepare for a attack as I leaned against the wall, right next to the door. Be careful... be careful...

Then we heard a sound from the door, it's opening and it was the girls who seems alright. Clementine look scared now which it made us curious.

"Are you two okay? Did anyone saw you?" I asked.

"No, but there is a man outside." Clementine said.

"I think it was Danny. He just sitting out there and mumbling something weird, kind of creepy." Cath said with a disgusting look.

Kenny goes through the door and I stay by the doorway. I see that Lilly hasn't leave from her father's body yet as Les approached her.

"Lilly, we gotta go." Lee said.

"Leave me alone." Lilly answer while still looking at her father's body and ignored Lee's order.

"Come on, Lilly. It's not safe here." I said as Lilly shoot a glare to me. "Screw you, Axel. I didn't even get to say goodbye as you guys didn't let me." Lilly snapped at me.

What about me? I didn't even get to say more than goodbye to my father. I shot a glare back to her as Lee huffed and shook his head.

"Just go, Axel. I'll be right behind you and Kenny." Lee said and try to calm between me and Lilly.

I looked at Lee and then the girls. I huffing out and start go through the door.

It's time to rescue and give some payback to those animals.

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was... so messy.**

 **I chose to kill Larry (hate that guy), but I took up some my motives like Axel explained why did they have to do it.**

 **Larry was so dick like he doesn't care anyone but himself and his daughter. He has no right to barking anyone without no reason as Lilly mentioned that it is his "way".**

 **Please review and I will answer back and update more chapters. :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	27. Starved For Help: Escape

**Author Note: I do not own Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Prepare to meet a dark way from one of characters. :(3**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Escape**

 **Axel's POV**

I stepped into this... bloody room or whatever it calls, then I see Kenny just standing there and watch everything of this room in shock. Then Lee stepped in here too from the meat locker.

"I told y'all there was something up with this room. It's a goddamn human slaughterhouse!" Kenny said with a disgusting look.

I notice at a shelf which is behind us and there was some jars... Yuck!

"Holy fuck. It seems like there's a bunch of brains and organs in those jars? Fucking psychos collectors." I said with disgusting look.

This is so sick I have ever seen.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Lee said with disgusting look. "Tell me about it..." I mumbled and look away from shelf.

Why they the hell collect brains and organs?

Then I notice a familiar thing on the tabl, it was a bear trap with bloodstains.

What the? Is that not the same bear trap that the teacher was stucked with it? Those bastards must have hunted not just after the animals, but humans too. They got him killed and probably more survivors too.

"I guess now we know how the St Johns doing in their hunt." I said and pointing at the bear trap as Lee and Kenny looking at that.

"Oh god, what's wrong with these people?" Lee said with a disgusting look.

"Sick bastards. All of them" Kenny despised as he bend down right front of a cracked open door. Then I noticed the girls ain't have come here from the meat locker.

"Where's the girls?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them now. They're with Lilly." Lee answered as I wide my eyes.

What? Did he just left them with Lilly?

"You think it's a good idea to left them behind with Lilly, right after what we did for a while ago?" I asked doubtful as Lee huffed and shook his head.

"Look, Lilly is maybe pissed at us, but I know she will never hurt them. Just give her a time." Lee said.

Sure, but...

"Hey, I think I see Danny." Kenny said as I and Lee stop talking about Lilly and approached to him.

We bends down right next to him and looking though the cracked open door and see Danny who just sitting and mumbled something.

Cath's right. That's kinda creepy.

"So what's the plan?" Lee asked.

"That dumbass is so caught up in his own rant, we could probably sneak right up on him. When we get to the front, grab his gun." Kenny explained the plan.

I agree with that. That's the only way to get us out of here. Maybe I should be the one who take that rifle without he'll get any attention of me.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." I nodded. "I can sneak carefully and take his rifle while you guys watch my back if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, but it would be better if Lee and I have any knifes or something?" Kenny suggest as Lee came between two of us and holding a sickle and a hay hook.

"These things might be handy." Lee said as Kenny and I nodded.

Lee give the sickle to Kenny as he accepted and Lee keep the the hay hook.

"Okay, y'all ready?" Kenny asked.

"Hell yeah." I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Lee answer as he is ready as I am.

"Stay right behind me." I said before step out of the room and eyed the rifle next to Danny.

I sneaking to the rifle so quiet while Danny just mumbling something creepy. Ugh, that guy just start to give me some nerves.

When we were getting close to the rifle... "Danny, what're you doing outside the barn?" It was Andy who shows up just right we had the chance to grab the rifle. Dammit, why just right now?

"Shit. In here" Kenny exclaimed quietly to us.

Luckily Andy didn't saw us yet as we quickly get to an open stall. Lee close it, but left a crack so he and I can see what those brothers are doing now.

"Just guarding the place, like you said." Danny complained.

"Well, quit sitting out in the rain like a damn weirdo. Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive and not expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest." Andy ordered.

Oh no! He'll going back to the meat locker and the girls are still there. We can't let that son of bitch go away to them.

"Can I pick which one to keep alive?" Danny asked as which made me angry to hear this disgusting offer.

"Not the kids. Not enough meat on them to trade." Andy said as he shook and walk back to the house.

Then Danny came in the barn and the cow moo as he look at the family's last animal.

"Oh, I know, Maybelle. This is my favorite part, too. When I let one be thinking they could just walk right out… heh, they never even look down." Danny laughed sarcastic as he place and setting up the bear trap.

Heh, so you wanna play with us? Let's see if _you_ can look down.

"That psycho think this is a game. Can you really believe this?" I scoffed.

"I guess he will never give up so easily." Lee said and we both stop looking through the crack.

We looking at Kenny who look curious now. "What's he doing?" He asked.

"He prepare to kill rest of us." I answered which it made Kenny worried and angry. "Shit! We can't let that fucker walk away to the girls." Kenny said and have a scowl face. "See where he is now."

"Be ready for anything when if he see us." Lee said as Kenny and I nodded.

Lee was going take a look through the crack again, suddenly I see a barrel pointed at his face. It was Danny who aim his rifle and see he has his finger on the trigger.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled and grabbed the barrel to redirect which Danny fired it.

But the gunshot was closely Lee as he stand up from the stall and cover his left ear because it's ringing. I raise my right hand up and hidden blade shows up from the bracelet and stabs Danny right in his arm so he can drop his rifle which made him to yell in pain.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Danny exclaimed in pain.

He was little surprised of my hidden blade and but unlike from I did to criminals and gangster, he forces back and punch right on my chest with his rifle which it made my hidden blade yanking off from his arm and knock me down on the ground. Danny reload his rifle quickly, but Lee attack him with the hay hook and stabs Danny in the chest with it which he yell in pain again. But Danny shoves Lee back with the rifle and knocks him down.

Will this guy never give up?

Then he yanking the hay hook out from him and tossing it away, he aims at me now. "When I done with you, I'll check with your secret knifes and-" But cut off when Kenny quick came out from the stall and sliced Danny's ribs, causing he dropped his rifle and took some step back from Kenny. I stand up immediately and ran to Danny, I kick right on his torso so hard and stumbled until his foot step into his own bear trap and gets caught by the ankle.

"AAARGH, FUCK!" Danny yelled in pain and fall backwards next to a bale of hay and clutches his ankle.

He, he, what a idiot the one who place that bear trap.

"Hey, what did you just say? "Never even look down", I guess you'd have watch before what you step on." I scoffed and smirked little at him as Lee stand up.

"Urgh, shut the fuck up..." Danny said with an annoying tone as Kenny who have a scowl face and look at him.

"Where's my family, asshole?!" Kenny yelled.

"Egh, you can't have em! We need the vet!" He grunted in pain.

I widened my eyes and sent a threatening glare to Danny and his answer as walk right to him and stomps so hard which he let it out another painful scream.

"Tell US where are they or I-" I bellowed, but suddenly.

"Noooo!" We heard a scream which probably it came from the house as I stop stomp and put my foot away from the bear trap. That scream sounds like Katjaa as Kenny looked chock now. "KAT! Lee, Axel, let's go!" He exclaimed.

"Just go. We won't be far behind." Lee said and sent a cold glare to Danny.

Kenny runs outside the farm to get to his family and Emily. I hope they're fine, now I see Lee pick up a pitchfork and aiming near to Danny with it.

I'm glad to see how he going to feels when his "victims" got him first before he could get us. "You see?! You understand now, don't you? You can have me!" Danny scoffed with his evil smirk as I'm getting more angry at him.

"You think you can make us to accept the cannibalism?! Except madness and inhuman, there is no different from the walkers who try to eat us! Aren't they enough for doing that?!" I bellowed with my terms as Danny laughed.

"It's how the world works now, kid. Give part of yourself so others can live!" Danny explained.

"That's why you killed that woman in the woods; she was about to spill everything!" Lee exclaimed.

He's right, and there is no wonder why those bastards in the woods attacked us even they thought we were St Johns. They didn't accept the cannibalism just like we, but it doesn't excuse to them what they have done with Emily's people and the woman's child too.

"You all weren't ready to hear yet, Lee! Had to stop her." Danny explained his motive about the murder of that woman and then he look at us with a creepy smile. "You gotta keep me alive! If you kill me, the meat gets tainted, you can't eat it!"

"You're already tainted, your moron." I exclaimed and see Lee getting closer with the pitchfork to Danny who doesn't seem to be frightened by his incoming fate.

"You ain't going to kill me, just like you didn't kill Jolene. You don't have what it takes…Fucking coward..." Danny scoffed as I see Lee are going to stab Danny with the pitchfork, but suddenly he throw it into the hay bale behind Danny. What the hell, Lee?

"This is not how the world works now! You won't make me kill you!" Lee exclaimed as Danny look little shame now.

"What're you doing, Lee? He chopped Mark, did make us to kill Larry and you let him live?" I said and feels angry at him with my eyes in disbelief.

"We don't need to kill him because he's trapped now and I'm sure he will never going anywhere now. Like I said, this is not how the world works now." Lee explained as I looking now little confused.

"Yet. But you have right there, let's just-"

BANG!

I was cut off by a gunshot and we see Danny's brain has popped out. Shot through the head. Lee and I get chock what happened and heard Cath exclaim to someone. "What the fuck, Lilly?!"

We look to the right, next to us. We saw Cath, Clem and Lilly who holding Danny's rifle and a little smoke came from it. Lilly shot Danny? As I see Clem was so frightened by Lilly and hiding behind Cath who look shock and not so frightened like her friend.

Jesus, Lilly just shot him. I see she looks angry at Lee and me too. As Lee was chock, but now he getting little angry at her.

"Lilly, what the hell was that for? He was no threat nomo-" But he cut off by Lilly who bellowed at him. "Fuck you, Lee! You let Kenny and Axel MURDER my dad, but you keep him from killing THIS piece of shit?! You're a fucking asshole.!"

Lee glares back to Lilly, but then he looks confused and quiet now as everyone is for a while. Well, I hate to admit it, but she has logically there. He and his family caused Larry's death, but now I worry about Lilly's mental health. Maybe I should try to calm her down and explain.

"Look, Lilly-" But I cut off when we heard Katjaa's scream again. "OH GOD, DON'T HURT HIM!"

"PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Then It was another voice who screamed, but it must be Emily.

"Emily! She need our help!" Cath said and getting worry about her sister as she start to run, but I grabbed her shoulder to stop running.

"Stay here with Clem and Lilly, Cath. Lee and I will safe Emily and the other." I said as she look disbelief, but nodded then.

"Okay." Cath said with a lower tone and look at me and Lee. "Be careful out there."

"We'll be fine, just stay out from the house." Lee answered as Cath and Clem nodded, but Lilly still glare at him and me and then look away from us.

We two getting through the opened door of the barn.

* * *

 **Outside of the barn.**

When we got out of the barn, it was rainstorm now. Very heavy rain and thunder and lightning too. We looking around and notice Kenny ain't here.

"KENNY!" Lee shouted, but no answer and instead see lightning flash and hear the loud thunder clap.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think he has got something in his head by over there." Lee said and pointing his finger at the St Johns's house with some windows with lights.

Did he sneak into the house? I hope he make no panic to the St Johns. When I looking at the gate, then I see a long twinkling red light pointing at the hay high. What the hell?

"Lee, look over there." I said and pointing at the hay high as Lee looking at that. "What the hell is that?" Lee asked and I shrugged that have no idea.

"Let's see what it comes from." I suggest as we walk to closely the fence and see what that flash red came from. Then I see someone far away from who hiding behind another hay high.

"Doug?" Lee guess if it was him as the red laser pointing at his eye as it blind Lee and then at me too. Ouch. My left eye is blind now and can barely see with it. Then we see Doug, Carley, Ben and Travis shows up from their hiding place.

"Oh my god, Lee. Are you two okay?" Carley asked worried to her boyfriend.

"We're fine, for now." Lee said and smiled as Carley did too.

"Don't wanna interrupt your love sense, but Doug, what the hell was that?" I exclaimed lowly with an annoying tone.

"Morse code, remember I told you during our walk to the dairy earlier?" Doug answered as I nodded, but still give an annoying glance to him.

Yeah, I remember that.

"You almost blinded us." Lee said and look annoying too.

"Oh, sorry for that. But I did get your attention." Doug said logically.

Yeah, really got our attentions.

"We heard screams since we coming to the house. What's going on here?" Travis asked.

Very big.

"They attacked us. Those people are fucking crazy." I said as they looked surprised now to hear about St Johns who look good people in the beginning, but now they shows as something worse than bandits in the woods.

"I knew it! I told you we couldn't trust them!" Ben said.

"Shit. How many of them are there?" Carley asked.

"Two left. Brenda and Andy are inside of the house." Lee explained.

"Where are the others?" Doug said as he look worried and curious.

"Larry's dead. They chopped Mark's legs off and tried to serve them to us as meat right before I found him." I answered as the other look chock and every got a disgusting expression on their faces.

"Shit." Carley mumbled.

"That was sick." Doug comment with his disgusting look.

"Urg... I don't feel hungry no more." Travis said.

He can say that again. I don't feel to eat any of my preys.

"Is everyone else okay?" Carley asked.

"Lilly's in the barn with the girls. They still got Katjaa, Duck and Emily in the house and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is." Lee answered as I got a skeptical expression on my face over his words.

I'm not sure if the girls are really safe with Lilly after she killed Danny. Well, he deserves it, but still she's straight murder him and didn't look good in her head after her dad.

"All right, we're coming in to help." Carley said as I look at her with a expression disagree on my face.

"No, if we storm the house, we'll cause a panic. That may cost some of our lives. Lee will head to the front and I will take a way to the back meanwhile you guys will be our back-up team to wait outside, in case if everything gets wrong. You still got your gun?" I asked as Carley show her gun and load it.

"I don't leave home without it." Carley said. "Boys, stick close. And Lee, you and Axel be careful." She and the other sneak away to hide while Lee and I walk slowly to the house.

When we got to the tree gate, we heard some screams again from the house.

"No, please, God! Don't, NO!" Katjaa yelled.

"Just shut up and he'll be fine." Brenda exclaimed.

Duck will be fine when you guys rot in the hell.

We getting closer and closer until we heard Andy's voice.

"Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around back." Andy said which cause Katjaa to yell again. "No! Please, don't take my boy!"

"Let go, woman!" Andy exclaimed.

"You don't have to do this! Just let us go!" Emily yelled.

"Settle down! I don't wanna hurt and hear you all." Brenda exclaimed.

Then we stopped and stand right after got through the gate. "I will sneak through the one of windows at the back." I said.

"Okay, be careful. And be cool if they have them as hostages." Lee said as I nodded.

We split up and I sneaking to the back of house.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Truth is that I chose to kill Danny, but I decided to make his different fate.**

 **I didn't because I don't wanna break Lee's compass character (yet) and show Axel's brutal action like he did to Jonas Eagle in "This is Survival", it's too earlier for Clem and Cath to see him like that (and even for mostly of the group too).**

 **Lilly will become more problem than her** **paranoia later in this story.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Axel is actually one of mine middle names and I took that name to my OC and the protagonist of Dixon Saga.**

 **Cath's mother was from England before she meet William Carver and committed suicide when Cath was five years old.**

* * *

 _ **Please review and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. (and sorry for fans of Lilly) ;)**


	28. Starved For Help: Rescue

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Axel's POV**

I sneak to back of the house and then I saw one of windows is open. Yes, what a... lucky day if I have say to myself. I stand right front of the window and then opened completely so I can climb and fit through. I climb up the window so quiet and careful so Brenda or Andy can't hear me.

* * *

 **In the house**

I put my feet on the floor and look around than I am in the kitchen, but no sign of Katjaa or Duck or Emily or the St Johns bastards too. Where the hell are they, St junkies?!

Then I heard someone sighed and sounds like that someone is hurt. It come from a door in another room, to the right from kitchen. It was a living room and the sound came from the door which probably led a toilet or wardrobe. After when I approached, I place my ear on the door to listen the voice. It sounds like a woman's voice as I raise my arm and show the hidden blade in case if Andy or Brenda is in there.

Alright, here goes nothing, I open quickly and then I heard Brenda's voice. "Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?"

I look behind me and there was no one there. Probably it was Lee that Brenda saw him. Better hurry up before-

"Axel..." Then I heard that familiar voice which it came from the wardrobe as I didn't took a look completely when I heard Brenda.

I turned to the wardrobe again and look down: It was Emily who just sitting on the floor and look frightened, but she getting be happy when I am here now.

"Emily, are you okay?" I asked and bend down to check her closer.

"I'm... fine. But Andy took Duck and Katjaa... Brenda was going to stab me, but interrupted by a sound from the outside and..." Emily explained as she show her left arm was going being cut off, but St Johns didn't got so deeply to the humeri as I took a look at it.

That fucking bitch. I swear she will... I shook away my rage and hate so I can focus on her arm. "She didn't manage to cut so deeply, but it might will be infected if you don't get any antibiotic." I said and looked done.

I pick my red band from my pocket and roll over Emily's arm. "Ouch!" Emily gasped in pain.

"Sorry. I'm not expert for this, but this is what a hunter doing when he got hurt." I explained and tied the band done.

"Thanks, it feels better now." Emily said and start to raise up slowly. Then she look around behind and got a worry expression on her face. "Where's Cath? Is she alright?"

"She's with Clementine, with Lilly actually. They're... fine, I guess." I said with a doubtful look.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily said worry and have skeptical look.

Maybe I shouldn't tell her about Larry and murder of Danny yet, I don't want to get Emily worry about her sister when she's with Lilly. For me actually, Lilly will be a hazard, but there's nothing to compare her to the St Johns.

"Eh, nothing, They're fine for now. Come one, we have to go." I said as Emily have a hesitant expression on her face, but she follow with me.

We walk back to the kitchen and then I saw a blue can on the kitchen table. "Well, well, what do we have here." I said with a happy tone.

That can was caviar. Man, I love caviar as I grab that can as Emily snail her eyes. "Have you ever stop eating those?" Emily asked.

"Geez, you sounds like Megan when she complained about my breath after I eaten cav-"

"Lee!" I heard someone screamed as I put the can in my pocket and bend down to hide as Emily did same.

"Get back! Don't come in here! You just had to go snooping around, didn't you?!" That voice must be Brenda and it sounds like she have Katjaa as a hostage

"It was Katjaa, we got to help her." Emily whisper to me as I nodded.

We sneaking slowly to the room where there we come in to the "dinner". Then I see my crossbow and my gold pistol too is on the floor as I grabbed them.

"Finally, I've got 'em back." I said and continue to sneak while we heard more voices and one of them sounds like Lee.

"Let her go, Brenda!" Lee said.

Then we heard a door opened, probably it was Lee who got in here now.

"Lee, please, don't you take another step!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Brenda, come on now, you know you don't wanna do this." Lee shot back.

"Just go away and leave us be!" Brenda said.

Then it was quiet as we heading to the hall and then we saw Lee who just walk slowly and look little despair, but glare at someone or something. He didn't notice us as he's busy now and focus on something important.

"What the hell is he doing?" Emily asked.

"I think Brenda must have Katjaa as hostage and threaten Lee to do not-" But I cut off by Brenda who yelling now.

"Stop right there, I mean it!" Brenda yelled as I leaned out to see.

I see Brenda stand on the stairs and holding Katjaa around her throat while aiming at Lee with her gun. Shit, come on Lee. Do something before I do. I see Lee looking at the photo of Brenda and her husband in a second. Then Lee looking at Brenda again.

"Think about your husband. Would he have wanted his dairy farm to be turned into a… a slaughterhouse?" Lee trying to convince her as Brenda shakes her head and aiming at Katjaa with her gun.

"I'll kill her, Lee!" Brenda exclaimed with a despair look and take steps back on the stairs with Katjaa.

"Don't do this!" Katjaa pleaded.

Shit, she's going to shoot her, it's now or her, Lee.

He start to approached to them again. When he almost close to the stairs, Brenda aiming at Lee again. "Stay back! Don't do anything stupid!" Brenda threaten.

"Wh-what happened, Brenda? Your family was obviously smart. H-How did it come to this?" Lee said and refereed about the brothers's diploma from the school.

Brenda didn't answer back and took a couple back steps with Katjaa.

"Just stop!" Brenda wailed.

"Brenda, please…" Katjaa pleaded again, but Brenda just ignored her and Lee start again to approached her. Then I've enough just sitting here and stand up.

"Axel. What're you-" Emily tried to talk with me, but ignored her and shows up for Brenda as she get surprised and aiming at me.

"Stay there, don't take another step!" Brenda exclaimed.

I have to get up something like she need to be convince, maybe I try this. "This dairy was your family's pride, Brenda. Look around now, do you really can doing better than before it was?" I said with a calm tone while still keep glare at her.

"Stop! I mean it!" Brenda said and aiming with her gun at Katjaa again.

She knew that I have right about it, but it seems like she refuse to admit it. As Lee took some steps again and Brenda moves up with Katjaa, but suddenly...

"Uahh! AAAAAHHH!" Brenda yelled in pain as I looking little closer to see what's going on.

Holy shit, it was Mark who came back as a walker and bite Brenda on her neck on the top of the stairs which he save Katjaa who finally escape from the woman's grasp.

"Katjaa, you okay?" I asked when she came at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm... I'm fine. But they took Duck! Where's Kenny?" Katjaa asked.

"I don't know. We couldn't find Duck or that bastard Andy either." I said as then we heard yelling from outside of the house.

"I said don't move, asshole!" It sounds like Andy who yelling to someone, which mean it could be... "Don't you fucking hurt him!" It's Kenny's voice.

"It's Kenny, I think he found them." Emily said as Katjaa getting worry now and start to run out of the house.

Lee and Emily follow after her. I stay behind and look at Mark who still crawling around on the top of the stairs. I give him a sympathetic glance and sighed out.

I'm sorry that I couldn't save you earlier, Mark. But now I know that you have poetic justice feeling to that bitch. Good buy, soldier.

I run after the other and see what's going on the outside.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: That was short chapter too and it will be on the next chapter too.**

 **Let's see what's gonna happen with Andy.**

 **Two chapters left of Episode 2.**

* * *

 **Letters Hacks:**

 **Axel's drug/smuggler friends will be mention on the next episode.**

 **He will reveal about his past for Lee and the others soon.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	29. Starved For Help: Showdown

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

 **A special character who have return will make a cameo in this chapter. My thanks again to Chris Rudy for letting me to use her. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Showdown**

 **Axel's POV**

I ran out of the house and see what happen little bit down on hill from the house.

"Let him go, Goddammit!" Kenny exclaimed and snarling at Andy who wear a rifle and aiming at Duck who looks scared.

That fucking sick bastard. Who the hell wanna hurt a kid? I'm getting angry and feel my blood is boiling now.

"Andy! You fucking sick coward!" I yelled as he aiming at me with a warning. "Shut up!" Andy exclaimed as Kenny start run to try save his son, but the farmer quickly shoot at him without take aim.

Kenny got shot on his belly and collapsing to the ground as Katjaa gasped in horror and quickly rushed to her husband's side. Emily came right to Kenny's side next to Katjaa to check if he's okay.

"DAD!" Duck yelled in horror when he saw a horror event.

Now he's getting too far now, now it's time to get some payback. Me and Lee approached Andy slowly and raised our hands up to show that we are no threat.

"Andy..." Lee exclaimed and glare at him as I did. He looks now annoying and frustration now. "Who the fuck do you people think you are? Look at what you done!" Andy exclaimed as I widened my eyes.

What? He's just blamed at us for what's happening here now? He's the one who started all of this, since he sent us to check the fence until these bandits attacked us and he knew it.

"You brought this on yourself." Lee said carefully and approached slowly to him.

Damn right.

"No, uh-uh, you did this! All we wanted was a little gas to keep ourselves safe!" Andy shot back.

"And _you_ gave us an offer to give us some food, not become a food to yourself and your sick family! Everything started was because of you _sent_ us to check on the fence and I think you just hope that these bandits to get us!" I bellowed.

"Shut up! One more word from your mouths and I will shot-" But interrupted by a gunshot and hit Andy in the left ear. He released Duck and the boy run away to his family.

Andy place a hand on his shattered ear as Lee start to attack while I turned around and see it was Carley who shot at the cannibal. I give a appreciated smile and turned to Andy and Lee who struggling with the rifle. I ran right to Andy and jump on his back and hitting the head how many times I can. He lost his focus and Lee hit Andy in the face with the rifle during the struggle. But it cause we all three lost our balance and fell down the hill. I feel off Andy and roll down on the hill and crash thought the picket fence. I feel down on one of water puddles.

Whoa, what a racket. Wait, where's Lee and Andy? I turned around and got a fist right on my face which send me down on the ground again. I couldn't see what's going as I see everything is raining, thunder, lighting and most fuzzy. I shake my head and start to focus what's happening now. Then I see some sparks from the electric fence which mean it's on now.

Then I look to the left and see Andy grabbed Lee and trying to punch him to lean on the fence. Lee struggling from being electrify.

"Lee!" I yelled and stand up.

I ran to that bastard and raise both my hands and stabs Andy on both of his shoulders with hidden blades. He start to scream in pain.

"AAAAARRRGHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Andy yelled and lost his grip on Lee.

Andy starts shaking off myself, then I lose my grip on him and fall off him. I landed on the ground with my feet and waving around my hands with hidden blades as Andy start looking at me with an anger and chock look.

"What the hell is that? Have you guys come out from the storehouse with help of these?!" Andy exclaimed as I scoffed.

"It's a present from my friend. You wanna know? That guy who made these was from the same people who your friend Mac use to go with them!" I said sarcastic.

"I knew you were skeptical about the barn and the generator. You should be the one who got the arrow through your shoulder, not your friend!" Andy shot back.

"Enough talking!" I yelled and start to try slash Andy, but missed as he backed backward.

He grabbed both my arms quickly and try to force them to get close to my face, in the other word; he trying to stabs with my own weapons.

"You and your weapon ain't-" But Andy interrupted when he yelling out of his mouth that someone stabbed right on his back, I leaned to the right and see it was Cath?!

What the fuck are you doing, Cath? She'll getting himself killed.

Andy turned around quickly and send a punch to Cath, but missed when she backed fast away. I stabs him on his arm which he's screaming again. Then I made a headbutt right on his chest and kicking his leg to make him to lose the balance. He falls on the ground and landed on his back. I huffed and start going to give him some more, but Lee shows up and look angry now.

He is on Andy and give a lot punches on his face, I stand right on the right next to them and just watch. As I notice that all of the group just standing at the main gate and watching Lee in chock, fear and confused. Then I look at Lee who still hitting Andy on his face.

But then when a lighting flashing front of my eyes and then I see Lee no more instead me? I see myself who hitting ... _her_. Amanda's face is brutal beaten and covered by blood.

Am I back in that day or was just a illusion because Lee and Andy remind me and Amanda? No, no, no, this can't be REAL!

I shook my heads and see Lee again who still beating Andy on his face. He's getting so beat up as Carley getting closer to us with a dislike look on her boyfriend.

"Lee, that's enough." Carley said as Lee stop hitting Andy now. Then Carley look at me with a little angry look. "Why did you to stop him? Do you think it will make you feel better? He's had enough."

I glare at Carley, but I can't explain her why. Truth I was in chock and confuse because it reminds me about the fight between me and Amanda. But let's get the fuck out of here.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." I said and Carley walk back to the group. Me and Lee standing a little bit until Andy start to leaned his face up and scoffs. "Is that all you got, Lee? Heh… You ain't shit!"

As Lee stand right front of Andy and yelled to him. "IT'S OVER!" But Andy scoffed back and start to get up on his feet. "Fuck you… As soon as Danny and Momma get out here, you're… you're all fucked!"

He doesn't know that all of his family is dead. I don't want say, but there's no way to hide. "They're both dead." I said coldly and sent a dead glance to him.

Andy being chocked and sad after what he heard from me. "... What did you guys do? What the fuck did you guys do?!" Andy wailed.

Truth is Lilly killed Danny and Brenda was attacked by Mark who died and came back as a walker. Maybe Lee saw him and know what's gonna happen when Brenda get up, but that was the only way to save Katjaa.

Then Lee and I start walk away from Andy as he's not happy with it. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Lee!" He exclaimed and pointing at Lee with his finger.

But Lee and I just ignored him and still keep walk back to our group. Then I look behind and see Andy drops down to his knees.

"Get back here and finish this, Lee!" Andy pleaded as Lee stop walking and look at him.

I see his anger on the face. Andy might be dangerous to let him go, but he's broken and want us to finish him. But we don't need to get that far just like what Lilly did in the barn. I place my hand on Lee's shoulder as he look at me. "Let's just... go. He's broken and will never hurt anybody no more." I said and walk back to the group as Lee huffed and shook his head before he follow after me.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!" Andy try to convince Lee, but it didn't worked. He start to yell out his name now. "Lee!"

I heard the generator had stop working and a smoke appear from it. Then I see the girls pointing at something.

"Look over there!" Cath exclaimed.

"They're getting in!" Clementine shouted.

I look behind and see a many of walkers appear to the farm from forest. They knocking down the fences which it's mean that the farm isn't safe no more. I notice Andy didn't move away and still sitting on the ground while yell to Lee. "Leeee!"

As we got to the main gate, Lee was the first person who get through our group and order us. "Let's go." He said as I'm nodded and we follow after him. "Yes, man." I said.

We walk away from the farm and get back to our home. I guess the threat of the St Johns is over now, but I wonder now how about these bandits in the woods and Lilly... well, she is not fine. I hope she will never hurt any of us. I'm glare at Cath that she risked her life to save me, but could have died by Andy.

"Leeeeee!" And that was the last we heard from Andy.

I can't believe it how can those humans do this? I always suspect if they were thieves or murders or rapists, but not like this. Well, I hope we will never encounter people like the St Johns.

 **To be** **continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the end of the St Johns.**

 **I chose to spare Andy's life.**

 **One chapter left of Episode 2.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Cath is afraid to being alone.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	30. Starved For Help: Abandoned Car

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me.**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

 **At last, Over 100 000 words! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Abandoned Car**

 **Axel's POV**

It's been a while after the St Johns's defeated, it have stop raining and it's been quiet in the woods. No bandits or any walkers shows up. Everyone was so tired, confused and traumatized.

We follow Lee who leading us back to motor inn. I see Clementine look still little frightened by Lee because what he did to Andy. Honestly, I would do same thing. But now I'm not sure if it really make me feel better because it reminds me back that day, the fight between me and Amanda.

"You think Lee will be fine? After... you know." Cath said who walk right behind me.

I didn't looking at her as I'm still little angry that she risk her life to attack Andy. "He'll get over it. But I guess he's just sad over Mark as we all do." I said lowly.

"And what about Kenny? You think he will be fine?" Cath said and look at Kenny who still clutching his wound.

Kenny did the same thing what Cath did, but everyone will do that to try save their children. I frowned at Cath now as she notice and got a misunderstanding expression on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I exclaimed, but lowly so the other couldn't hear me.

"What?" Cath asked and didn't really understand what I mean.

"I told you to stay with Clem and Lilly. But you came into the fight with Andy which you puts your life in risk. You could have died." I explained and Cath shoot a glare to me.

"You and Lee were in trouble. Haven't you heard Lee yelled to Lilly to shoot Andy before you saved him? She had a fully loaded rifle in her hands and didn't even try to help him or you. I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like that she wanna let Andy to kill you and Lee." Cath exclaimed but lowly tones too as I looking back to her with a confused look.

Then I look at Lilly who look mixed with anger and sadness, she still carry Danny's rifle. I remember now what Kenny said that Lilly will probably sides with St Johns, well she didn't except let them to try kill us after what we did to her father. She even murdered straight at Danny right after Lee decide to spare him. Lilly will probably become more threat than her father was.

"After what Kenny, Lee and I did to Larry, after she shot Danny as Lee decide to spare him, yeah. I guess we should be careful around with her." I said as Cath nodded.

"Do you think Andy will come after us, after we just left him behind like that?" Cath asked.

"I don't think so. You saw how he broke down as he has nothing else to live for. He didn't even move a finger to get away from the walkers." I said.

"Can we stay here for a while so I check with Kenny?" Emily shouted, but not too loud so someone or something can hear her and us. Lee nodded and we stay for a while. I walk to Lee who still look quiet.

"Hey, man? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know how to answer that." Lee said as Carley and Doug shows up.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Carley asked.

"I'm okay, as long you and Clementine are." Lee said and smiled as Carley did same.

"Don't wanna interrupting this, but I just wanna to say that we're sorry for leaving the motel inn unattended." Doug said and apology for leaving the motor inn.

"Don't worry about it. We glad that you guys came to the dairy when you did. Your laser pointer and deadeye have saved us today. Or we probably wouldn't have been able to get out of there the way we did." I said with an appreciated smile to Doug and Carley.

"We gotta stick together." Doug said with a smiled, but then turned to curious and disbelief on his face. " Were they really… killing people? For food?"

Lee lowered his head as I did same. "Yeah, and I should have stop them before they could bring Mark in the house and that's was when..." I said as Doug and Carley look frightened now.

"And Clementine and Cath... they almost eat some." Lee said.

"But..." Carley asked.

"I stopped them right after I found Mark... without no legs." I said as Doug got a disgusting expression while Carley place hand on her mouth in chock.

"Yeah. I can't leave Clementine alone, guys. This fucking world now… it's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn." Lee said and frowned at the sky that he wonder now what happen in the rest of the world.

"There's some fuckers who doing crazy things like we never have seen before." I mumbled as they nodded at me.

"You don't think what I thinking?" Doug asked with a horror in his eyes.

"Let's drop it, okay. We had lost Mark and Larry tonight and we're so exhausted." I said seriously tones.

"Katjaa managed to grab this while she was inside the house. She said that it was with your stuff." Carley said and pick up the video camera from her pocket that we found back in that camp where the woman lived there until Danny killed her.

"Yeah, it . We found it at a camp while we were looking for the people who shot Mark." Lee explained.

"Yeah and there was a woman, she was gonna to tell us about St Johns and these bandits. But Danny shot her before she could spit out. Maybe this will give us something about these bandits." I said.

"But it doesn't work. You have any use for it, Doug?" Lee asked to Doug who is smart to computers.

"It's just a basic camcorder. A Save Lots cheapie. Let me check it out, see if I can get it working." Doug said as Lee smile and gave video camera to him.

When Doug working on the camera, Me and Lee hear Kenny yelped in pain as Emily check the gunshot on his stomach.

"Let's go check with Kenny." Lee said as I nodded.

Can't believe he took the risk and got shot, but he survive. I can tell Patrick who made my hidden blades wouldn't have survive, not even a cat scratch. I smirked over that joke.

We approached Kenny, his family and Emily. "Hold still there. ...It seems like the bullet must had brushed away from your wound, I guess. But you will be fine later." Emily said and knell up.

"Are you sure?" Katjaa said uncertain.

"I'll be fine, hon. If Emily said so... I'm just not as young as I used to be. Anyway, thank you Emily. I really mean it." Kenny said grateful as Emily smiled.

"Your welcome, Kenny. You're a tough dad I ever seen." Emily said as she and Kenny notice me and Lee are right next to him.

"Hon, Emily, why don't you two and Duck go on ahead to the others so Lee and Axel and I can talk for a second, huh?" Kenny said as Emily and Katjaa nodded.

They walk away with Duck and leave Kenny alone with Lee and me. I see Kenny have a worry expression on his face. "There's gonna be fallout." He referred about in the meat locker.

"…For killing Lilly's dad? Yeah, I would imagine so." Lee agreed as I nodded.

"You guys have right. After that, Lilly just shot and murder Danny and didn't really even try to help us from a safe dead." I growled little and look at Lilly who glare at us now.

But I ignored that there's no time to fight and look at Kenny again. "What do you think?" He asked.

Well, Mark lost his legs and being served for food, we decided to kill Larry while holding Lilly from to stop us, then she shot and killed Danny, we left Andy behind who gives up and left behind with the walkers and now the bandits are still out there in this woods and who knows if they will come get us in the motel now after the farm is overrun by dead.

"We fucked up. We fucked up real good." Lee said sympathy as I look at him in chock and disbelief.

Is he serious? Well, we have done horrible things today, but that was to survive and there isn't right and wrong either.

"You can't say that, man. The rest of us are alive, aren't we?" Kenny said and tried to cheer up Lee.

"Mostly. But what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. But listen, that RV back at the motor inn is just about ready to roll. I want you two to come with us, I mean it." Kenny said about his plan to the coast as I sighed.

This again? We don't even know if there is still boats left at the coast. Well, I maybe not agree with the coast, but left the motor inn sounds miracle.

"Okay then, I'm still not sure if the coast is a good idea, but leaving the motor inn sounds good. It's not safe there no more if these bastards in the woods know where we live." I explained.

"Fine. But let's hope we will not separate each other. We're strong together, aren't we?" Kenny said.

"Ken's right, we can't just split up for this. He has a legit point there." Lee said and tried to convince me.

"Okay, but what about Emily and-" But cut of by Kenny. "I've told with Emily and she think it might be better to move on than stay closer to the people who wanna to kill us." Kenny explained.

Wait, did Emily really say that? I don't know, she maybe just worry about Cath and the others.

"Okay then." I answered as Kenny nodded and walk away, leave me and Lee behind as the girls approached us.

I see Clementine have a sad look as Lee getting curious now and wonder what's with her now. "Clem? Are you okay?" He asked and bend down to her level.

"Yeah… um.. Lee? Did Lilly have to kill that man in the barn?" Clem asked as Lee look at her with a calm look.

"I'm sorry you saw what she did, but she's just overreacted because those people cause her dad's dead. If they didn't have brought us in the meat locker, Larry would be still alive. You understand?" Lee explained, but I guess he's lying because he doesn't want make her to be scared of Lilly.

"But it doesn't mean that make her feel better, right?" Cath said with a doubtful face.

"Honestly, I don't know if it does or not for her. But can we still really trust her as she's the leader?" I asked and look hesitant at Lee.

"She have to get over it. All we just doing for her is to give some space." Lee answered as I give him a questionable glance that he didn't remember that Lilly didn't help him from being killed by Andy. But there's nothing we can do with it.

"Hey, Dad, what's that noise?" It was Duck who called to his dad as he heard something.

Everyone approached to the boy and try listen the sound that he talking about.

It sounds like a familiar sound. As I see Kenny have a recognize expression on his face. "Sounds like a car." Kenny said.

As Ben get nervous now. "Oh, God. Not more strangers."

"Are we gonna really try to find the car?" Travis suggest with a curious and tense look.

Lee, Kenny and I look each other and then we starting to sneak closer to the sound and then we found a station wagon in the middle on the path. The passenger door is open and the lights inside it still on and the pinging noise of the door.

Is someone there? I don't see anyone around the station wagon, but can't tell inside of the vehicle. I aiming at the station wagon with my crossbow and look at Lee as he notice and start to call out. "Hello?"

But no answer which mean he have to check in the station wagon. "I got your back, man." I said and aiming at the car as Lee nodded while he start to sneak closer to the station wagon.

When he almost there, I move careful after and still keep aiming at the station wagon. When Lee reached the door, he stood up and looks inside while I take a look at back of the station wagon if there is someone who hiding there.

When I looking at back of the station wagon, I widened my eyes and get surprised as Lee mumbled. "Figures." But I ignored him and still looking.

"Whoa..." I exclaimed as everyone start to wonder what I found and I raise my hand up that everything is clear.

"Come here, everyone. You all gotta to see this!" I said with a happy tone.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"This car's got many boxes full of food and supplies in the trunk." I said.

"No shit?" Kenny said with a smile as he and everyone take a look at what I found.

"This food could save all of us." Katjaa said as Lilly glare at her over those words.

"Not _all_ of us." Lilly said coldly and referred about her dad.

Kenny sighed at her comment and I glare at her. Just ignore her because she's not fine in her head now.

"Wait, we're just gonna take all this? Just after what we found someone else's?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know if these people are dead." Ben agree.

"If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Lilly said and agree to do not take the food.

"None of this stuff belongs to us." Cath said.

"She's right. I don't want anyone of us to ruin someone else's life. We leave this food and just go." Emily said as I sighed at her answer.

"Look Emily, I know this is hard for you and all of us too. But even it's not abandoned, why would they just left this stuff behind, especially left the key to the car too. It doesn't make any sense if it's not abandoned." I explained and try to convince Emily, but it seems she doesn't agree with to take the food.

"And what do you mean about the key?" Emily asked and crossed her arms.

"It mean they should have locked the car and they didn't. All cars have an alarm if anyone break through the windows and it will alert for the owners and of course, the walkers too." I said.

"And the bandits too." Carley said.

"Hmm, that sounds logically. I mean what if these bandits have killed the owners and we don't have much left back at the motor inn." Doug said.

"But what if it belongs to _them_? They won't be happy when they see it's empty." Travis asked as some of us got something in head with that thought.

Duck look now curious and nervous about the station wagon and look at Kenny. "Dad, whose car is it?"

"Don't worry about that, Duck. It's ours now." Kenny answered and calm his son down.

"It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry." Katjaa said.

"What if it's not?" Me and everyone got attention by Clem and look at her. "What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?"

I see everyone was quiet now. It's Kenny, me, Katjaa, Duck, Carley and Doug who agree to take the food while Lilly, Emily, Cath, Ben, Travis and Clem don't want to do that. That leaves to Lee who didn't say about yet. I don't like it, but we need this food.

Lee just looking at Clem and then at the car for a while. Suddenly, he approached Clem and bends down to her level. He frown sympathy at her. "We have to take this, Clementine. We need it to survive." As Lilly walk to him with a scowl look.

"Who says it's _your_ decision to make?" Lilly snapped at Lee and earned a glare from me.

"Back off, Lilly. You're not able to make a decision." I said coldly.

"WHAT?!" Lilly exclaimed as everyone being surprised and nervous by her outburst, but I'm just looking at her and not scared of her.

"You're too upset and vengeful over your dad's dead and the murder of that fucking human-eater in the barn which it will blind your leadership and Kenny is hurt. So Lee will be our leader for this tonight. Look, if you want some food, so enough with this shit." I explained as Carley and some other nodded, including Kenny too who wanna make up decisions, but he believe Lee is a good leader. But I got a dead glare from Lilly.

"Like it or not, this food is what we've been needing for days. Now, get over here and open the trunk, Lee." Kenny agree as Lee rises back and stares at Lilly until she looks away from him.

Emily just look disappointed now and start talk out. "This is ain't right."

I sighed and rubbing my head.

"This is survival, Emily. There is no right or wrong." Katjaa said humble and Emily just shook his head, but do nothing about it.

Lee walked over to the truck and open it. There was six boxes of food and supplies in the truck. Great, this is a really jackpot today.

But I see Cath place her hand on Clem's shoulder to shows that she sides with her to do not steal the food from the station wagon. I understand about their innocence, but they'll get over it.

"Supplies." Lee said as he pick up the first box from the truck and turned to Katjaa who stand next to him.

"I'll take it." Katjaa said and Lee handed over the box to her.

He turned to truck again. "Great. Maybe we'll survive this after all." Lee said as he grabbed another box and noticed Duck was behind. "Duck, why don't you carry this?"

Lee handed over the box to Duck and the kid accepted. "Okay."

"There's plenty of food in this box." Lee said and grabbed another box.

"Here, I can take it." Travis said who stand next to Lee as he handed over the box to one of new members of the group.

I see Emily who look now disbelief at Travis as he noticed too. "Don't bother her, I'm gonna talk with her." I said to Travis and he nodded.

"Got a box of food here." Lee said and Ben came next to him.

"I'll carry it." Ben said and Lee handed over the box to another new member.

"More food here." Lee said and grabbed another box as Kenny showed up right next to him.

"Here, I got this." Kenny said as Lee and I look hesitant because of his wound.

"Are you sure, Kenny?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I'm fine." Kenny responded.

Come on, we don't need to argue in whole night. Lee give the box to Kenny as he accepted and there was no sign of pain except he huffed.

"And now the last one here." Lee grabbed the last box from the truck and see Carley is right next to him.

I see they didn't said anything and just smiling each other. What a tragedy day and then a romantic in the end. Old times, I guess.

Lee give the last box to Carley and she accepted. Then Lee check around in the car and found a sweater. Maybe he's gonna give it to Clementine. But I'm not sure if she'll accept that.

"This hoodie looks to be your size. Why don't you hold on to this? It might get cold." Lee said and show the sweater for Clementine.

"It's not mine." Clementine refused.

"We're not like the bandits, honey. We didn't hurt anyone to get this. Understand?" Lee explained.

"I guess so." Clementine said who look calmed now, but still disappoint over to take stuff from the car.

Then I notice Emily and Cath approached me. Oh, here we go...

"I hope what did you thinking." Emily said little strictly.

"Listen Em, Like Katjaa said that there is no right or wrong in survival and plus, there is no way if there's someone here in this woods with bandits and walkers." I explained as Emily shook her head.

"Look, I know we need this stuff for our group. But it doesn't mean we are better than the bandits." Emily said.

"Listen, Emily: We protect the kids and the other, we respect each other, we don't steal or hurt anyone to get some food and supplies. And that's the rest of all we can to keeping our humanity as long we can and we'll still doing that." I explained.

Cath look down for a while and then looking at me. "I guess you'r right." She said as Emily look at her chock, but she sighed.

"Okay then, but what if the owners comes back and found us, what then?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure that we'll never see them because we leaving soon from the motel." I said and wasn't sure about my words, but feels no worry about it.

Then I see Carley approach Clem and give some batteries to her, probably for her walkie-talkie.

"Hey, guys! I got this thing work and you need to see this." Doug said and have a worried expression on his face as Lee, Carley, Emily and I approached him.

We five looking at the video camera and then we goes wide-eyed at what we see now.

"What the hell?" Lee exclaimed.

"But... how did..." I mumbled and getting be chock and skeptical.

* * *

 **Two minutes later**

After we saw the clip of the camera, we see Emily look angry and disgusted now.

"That slut bitch, what did she think that she can..." Emily mumbled as Doug interrupted her. "Emily, don't be like that. This woman just lost her daughter and it isn't her fault about what she doing." Doug tried to calm Emily down.

"Doug's right. Besides, she didn't even ever had lay a finger on Cath or Clem." Carley agree as Emily glare at them.

"You really think that was okay for sneaking and looking at a couple of girls like a goddamn pedophile?!" Emily screamed at us as we just look at her in chock. Then she realize what she said and how yelling at us before she feels guilty for that. "I'm sorry, I just..." Emily tried to apologize, but Carley place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we're understand. Cath will be fine with you and us." Carley cheer Emily up.

Emily look at Carley and then smile before she hugged her. "Thanks, Carley." Carley hugg her back too as Cath approach us.

"Is there something wrong, sis?" Cath asked as Emily separate from Carley and walked over to her sister.

Okay, I think it's time to talk about our main problem now.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt this, but you missing our problem now. The bandits will find us now after the dairy is overrun by the dead." I said as Lee and the other look at me except Kenny, his family, Ben and Travis who still checking on the boxes of food and supplies from the station wagon and Lilly just keep in watch around in case if someone is there.

"You're right. The motor inn isn't safe no more as this woods too. But we need to get ready and Kenny got the RV work." Lee said.

"But what then? I mean Kenny's plan about the bout sounds like a good spot, but longshoot. But we need to... I don't know... complicate with these bandits." Doug suggest as we look at him disbelief.

What? Are you nuts?

"Doug, you saw how that bastard shot his own friend back there like a crazy drunky asshole. There is no way they will have business with us." Carley objected.

"She's right. We can't expose people like them." I agree.

"Let's get back to the motor inn before something getting trouble by these people." Lee said as we nodded and start to go back to the rest of group.

Now we heading back to the motel with the food from the station wagon. Now I wonder what will happen next. Bandits, RV and Lilly. I know Lilly will be so stubborn to stay in the motel and don't think she will change in her mind because of the bandits.

 **To be continued**

 **End of Starved For Help**

* * *

Kenny: "Macon is done, pals."

Axel: "I guess it is time to move on.

* * *

Lilly: "If we keep going like this, we'll get through the winter here."

Axel: "What?!"

Kenny: "The winter? We'll freeze our asses off here."

Axel: "Open your damn eyes, for god's sake! It's not safe here anymore!"

* * *

Cath: "Do you think we will be fine out there than here?"

Axel: "All I can say that there is walkers who trying to eat us while there is some fuckers who want to kill us and take our shit."

* * *

Axel: "He, so did I disturbed you when you and him were gonna...mmh"

Emily: "Cut it off, Ax. You're getting worse than Chris who always teasing with Tess about like that. But yes, please don't tell to the boys or anyone."

Axel: "Will see if I can shut my mouth."

* * *

Carley: "I love you, Lee.

Lee: "I love you too, Carley.

* * *

Kenny: "Lilly's not doing so good, huh?"

Lee: "Well, we killed her dad."

Axel: "We _did_ kill her dad and that's I'm worry about if it will lead one of us to die later."

* * *

Clem: "Will people get mad when they use drugs?"

Axel: "Something like that, but worse than that."

* * *

Lilly: "Axel, tell me that it was you who caused all this and not her or else!"

Axel: "You're making a big mistake."

Emily: "Leave him alone!"

Doug: "He's a good boy."

Lilly: "Axel!"

Carley: "Stopp, this is crazy!"

Lilly: "This is about trust and I've never trusted you!"

Axel: "Hell it is! This is about your fucking revenge!"

BANG

 **Episode 3: Long Road Ahead**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Now the episode 2 is done! :D**

 **And I'm sorry for late because I'm on vacation again in Spain now. :)**

 **I chose to take the food from station wagon.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **I have borrow many OCs from more than ten authors to appear in this saga later.**

 **It will be a one more love couple soon. ^^**

* * *

 **Alright then, I have to get back to write "This is Survival", but don't worry about this story. It will never go to hiatus just like last time. I will write new chapters of this story too.**

 **But like I said earlier, I'm on the vacation now and it will be hard to write on my phone. XD**

 **So review about this chapter and I will answer back. See y'all later. :)**


	31. Long Road Ahead: Ghost Town

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belongs to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Good News: I bought a keyboard to my iphone and iPad, so I can write faster now on the vacation. :)**

 **This chapter will have a couple of flashbacks in the beginning.**

 **Over 2000 views already! :D**

* * *

 **Previously on The Walking Dead**

Lee: "Get the gates open! We've got wounded!"

Lilly: "I want to know why you all thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!"

Carley: "Calm down, Lilly! One of them is Cath's sister."

Mark: "Come on, Lilly, these are people; people trying to survive just like us! Sister or not! We've got to stick together to survive!"

* * *

Kenny: "Look, you've been good to me and my family. You saved Duck from those monsters, and you stood up to Larry at the drugstore. I won't forget that."

Axel: "So, we are going to find another safe place better than this?"

Kenny: "No, we heading to the east, the coast. We will be safe there."

* * *

Axel: "Emily and her friends told us that their camp were raid by bunch of assholes. The camp aren't far from here and who knows if those people come here."

* * *

Bandit 2: "Yeah, and you know what, we ate it all. What are you gonna fucking do about it?"

Bandit 1: "FUCK YOU!"

* * *

Axel: "YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME! YOU FUCKING OLD RACIST WHO HATE BLACK PEOPLE AND NOW WHITE PEOPLE TOO?! _**YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!**_ "

* * *

Larry: "And instead telling why, you just lying to a couple pricks, your fucker."

* * *

Carley: "Lee, you... didn't told about your past? Does Larry know it?"

* * *

Axel: "Kenny! Hurry up! He's turning!"

Kenny: "Move!"

Lilly: "NOOOOO!"

* * *

Axel: "This car's got many boxes full of food and supplies in the trunk."

Lee: "We have to take this, Clementine. We need it to survive."

Axel: "We protect the kids and the other, we respect each other, we don't steal or hurt anyone to get some food and supplies. And that's the rest of all we can to keeping our humanity as long we can and we'll still doing that."

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Ghost Town**

 **Flashback in the motel for two months earlier**

Cath was sitting on her seat and reading her comic while Duck did same and Clementine drawing on the ground. Cath notice Axel just walking around on the top of RV instead just sitting on the seat. He looks little worried or something got in his head as Cath start getting curious and stand up from her seat. She walked over to the RV and climbs up the ladder to the top of vehicle. When she got up on the top, Axel notice her and stop walking around.

"Hey, Dix. Why are you just walking around instead focus on the guard?" Cath asked as Axel huffed.

"Look, it just... I don't want you to worry about my guard and..." Axel trying to explained, but he realized that Cath know that's a lie. Then he can't just hide from her anymore and huffed before he talk back. "Okay, listen... do you remember that I was going to break the deal as a drug-dealer?"

Cath nodded and remember the promise to do not tell anyone about that. "Yes, I do. What, it is something problem with that now?" She said curious.

Axel look around of the motel to make sure that there is no one can listen him and Cath and he look at her.

"I was going to break the last deal from a powerful criminal organization, The Kings and that was the same day when everything this shit started. When I and some other nice dudes showed up, they weren't there where they should be there and instead that, they sent a classic killer to kill us without no reason. Before he could do that, the cops shows up and then those walkers shows up and I got away. I don't know why did they sent a person to kill me and the others, but it doesn't matter now." Axel explained as Cath has a misunderstanding expression on her face.

"So what's gonna do with your worried on the guard if it doesn't matter anymore?" Cath asked.

"It was about my friends of the gang where I used to be part of it with them who are worried about or still pissed on me." Axel explained correctly.

"What? You didn't mentioned you have been in a criminal gang before?" Cath asked and look chock now.

"I wouldn't say it is or was a criminal gang." Axel said.

"What would you call then?" Cath asked and have a disbelief expression on her face.

"You don't have to ask me about it, but if our leader... I mean one of our leaders was here and she would have say it is a crime-fight gang. But your sisters, Coleen, my mother, Lee and Carley wouldn't understand her agenda." Axel answered as Cath didn't understand about the last.

"Her agenda?" Cath asked.

"Don't ask about it." Axel said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Sorry, but you're worry about if your friends from a gang will find you and so what then? Because of the secrets about your past?" Cath asked with a hesitant look.

"What do you think? It will be a conflict between this group and my formerly group when they want me back and what if I refused, then BANG and that's it." Axel exclaimed lowly so anyone can't hear him and Cath. "I wasn't and didn't even asked to keep eye on you for Chris."

"Well, you own his life to do that because you got him shot back at the hospital and he sacrificed to distracted the soldiers so we can run away free and peace." Cath said as Axel look at her chock and angry that she start to believe that her brother is might be dead or something about it.

"So, you believe now that your brother could be dead?" Axel asked with anger look.

"No... it just was a... just a expression. I mean... what's the deal with your friends before this mess starting? You mentioned they're might be still pissed on you, right?" Cath exclaimed lowly.

Axel widened his eyes and then huffed before he answer. "Okay then... It was about my mother. After her death, I was going to break the membership between them and me. But they weren't happy about it and just say that I promised to help them to get their goals and solves all of our problems together."

"You mean they had or... have problems too just like you had?" Cath said with a calm tone as Axel nodded.

"Exactly, you don't think I am the only one who have good reasons to being a drug-dealer?" Axel scoffed little as Cath shook her head quickly.

"No, no, I didn't said that or thought about it. But who are these people who you used to be with them and what's the problem do they have?" Cath asked.

Axel wasn't sure if he have to talk about his friends and their personally problems but it doesn't will harm Cath for that.

Axel sighed before he start to talking about the gang. "Our gang call itself "Anti-JJ", we were just only six of us-" But cut of when Cath start scoff. "Just six? Seriously, Dix? And you were just worried when a gang of five people-"

"Cath!" Axel exclaimed lowly with a strictly tone as Cath look guilty now for interrupting. "Sorry."

"Anyway, our two leaders were good to get along, even they shitting each other. One of them was the same person who made this hidden-blades to me, Patrick Sawyer." Axel said and waving up his arms to show the hidden-blades for Cath who look impressive. "He was kind of paranoid and sarcastic, but still loyal and have sometime sympathy. Even he is kind of a good reckless fighter, he's a smart-ass like Doug, but I don't think they would get along each other because of their different ways of humanity. He and his friend and our navigator and hacker, Lance B have problem with a gang of illegal fixers who calls itself V.I.R.U.S, lead by Patrick's rival and cousin, Martin Lynch. These cousins hate and jealous each other because of their intelligently. Patrick and Lance were members of that gang before Anti-JJ."

"But then the power of that gang became struggles between the cousins, like Kenny and Lilly who always argue each other?" Cath assumed and Axel nodded.

"Sort of, but yeah and Martin got his damn gain. Then we have our muscles, Chidike. But we call him Chi for short. He has same problem like me, but for himself like his parents doesn't have enough money for him to going in a college. He can be a violent sometimes, but he's a nice dude. I wonder if he's back to his family now, I hope." Axel explained.

"Wow, I guess he want to save his future life, but now it gets wrong because of walkers." Cath commented.

"No doubt about it." Axel agree.

"So, who is the another leader of your group?" Cath asked.

"... Well, she's really the badass and toughest I ever meet. Her name is Jessica Jenkins and she's might be cold kind like Lilly sometimes, but she is logical and tricky person. Despite that... she is cool and bother someone who have serious problem like if she would help someone and some dangerous people like Amanda and Larry." Axel explained and notice he blushing too.

Cath chuckled little about that. "He, he, Chris were so popular by girls like Kathy, Megan and Verity who helped him to defend against that witch." Cath said and chuckled.

Axel smile and looking at her with a hesitant glance. "Well, she's not looking after boys if you ask me about it. Plus, she's busy in her business until it's done forever." Axel said as Cath stop chuckled.

"So, what's her problem in her life?" Cary asked.

"Well, her father was a film producer and a business man. One day before all of this, there was another dangerous criminal gang shows up and ruin his business." Axel told about the story about Jessica's past as Cath getting curious.

"What? Did her father had a lot of deals with other gangs?" Cath asked and Axel shook his head.

"No, not really like that. But I don't know what's the deal between Jessica and her enemies. But I can't tell you her solutions to her problems. That's all I can keep her respect, for now I guess." Axel said and sink his head as Cath smirked now which the hunter start looking at her with a curious look. "What so funny?"

"It sounds like you and Jessica are more than friends and companions." Cath chuckled as Axel look annoying now and blushing immediately.

Axel start to shaking now and exclaiming to Cath. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! WE'RE JUST PARTNERS!"

"Suuure, plus Chris did said to me that partner mean more than teamwork and-" Cath scoffed, but cut of by Axel. "It is just TEAMWORK, no more!" Axel exclaimed with an annoying look and blushing more.

"Okay, okay, but I will keep those thoughts in mind, so who is the last member of your gang?" Cath said and stop teasing as Axel sighed and look normal now.

He huffed before answer. "Well, there was a another teenager girl, she's smart one like Jessica, but have a temper. Lauren Turner." Axel said as Cath look chock now and he notice of that.

"What? Lauren? Is she part of your gang?" Cath said chock and glare over her name.

Axel look chock that it seems like Cath know Lauren which it make him curious. "What, do you know her? I don't think she don't have any contact with a little girl like you." Axel said.

Cath look at Axel before she look away with skeptical look. "I don't know how I going to explain, but she's a student on Stone Mountain and one of Emily's classmate too." Cath explained as Axel widened his eyes in chock.

"What?" Axel exclaimed in chock and can't really believe it that one of his gang are classmate of Cath's sister. "She didn't mentoined that. I mean I was with her in the gang almost over a couple of years and never knew about it."

"Well, luckily Emily or her friends are not popular to that girl because like you said: she have temper, but barely didn't pick a fight with anyone. Emily have never fight with her, but believe that Lauren isn't nice girl." Cath explained.

"Well, who knows that she could be with your sister and the others students now." Axel said.

Cath huffing and look around outside of the walls. She wonder where her family are now. "Dix, do you think that everything will be back to normal?" Cath asked and Axel just look around with a hesitant look.

"I don't know, Cath. But even if the walkers stop moving around tried to eat us, I don't think normal things will not be again after what Larry did to my father and who knows there is some other survivors who have done horrible things. So it will be kind of forever, but it doesn't mean that we have to give up. Not in my life. Do you?" Axel answered and asking Cath about fight to survive.

Cath shooking her head. "Of course not, I'm with you." Cath said as Axel smiled over her answer.

When they still talking each other, unknown for them, Lilly was in the RV and have an opened window which she had listened what Axel and Cath talking about. Lilly got a disbelief and skeptical expression on her face which it will lead to distrust Axel in the process.

* * *

 **2 months later, three days later after the St Johns's defeat.**

There was quiet at the motor inn, Kenny fixing on the RV, the kids are reading comics, Lee and Carley were talking each other at the balcony. Doug was focus on the wall, Axel fixing the meats from the animals, Emily is with the kids, Ben and Travis are on the watch on the top of the RV because Lilly is in her room and still sad over her father's dead. Some of group was the same about Mark's fate. Lilly and Kenny haven't argue each other no more since after at the dairy.

Then Travis and Ben stands up from their seats and start aiming with their rifles at the woods, Ben looks nervous now while Travis still on the focus, but he was worry if something gonna happen.

"Guys, we think we saw something or... somebody in the woods." Travis exclaimed as the whole group getting surprised and worried now.

* * *

Lee, Carley, Kenny, Lilly and Axel was searching around in the woods outside of the motel. Then they stop when Axel raise up his handto give the other signal.

"Stay there, I'm think see one or more of them." Axel said lowly and aiming with his crossbow at some shrubs right front of him as he start to sneak.

After few seconds, an arrow appear from shrubs, but Axel dodge quick as Carley firing her gun and hit someone.

"Fuck! We gotta retreat!" Someone screaming and the person shows up start to run away from the group.

Then it was some people who came out their hideout and run away from the group. Axel shoot his arrow and hit one of them on the chest. The others keep running away.

"Shit, it must be those bandits who attacked me, Axel and Mark earlier at the dairy." Lee said.

"Fuck, now they have find us. I'm gonna fix the RV quickly and-" Kenny said, but cut of by Lilly. "We're not leaving from the motel! We are safe there than out here and your stupid dreams at the coast!" Lilly exclaimed and walk away back to the motel as Axel glare at her.

"You need to make easy with her, Kenny. She's just lost her dad, you know." Carley said who doesn't know what really happened in the meat locker.

"Hey, she snapped you too, all of us. Is this what you think it's easy for her?" Kenny shot back.

"Not anymore." Axel said and walk after her as Lee, Carley and Kenny look each other and realize that will be another argument again, but this time between Lilly and Axel instead Kenny.

When they arrived at the motel, Doug opened the gate and look curious and worried now. "What happened back in the woods? Did anyone get hurt?" Doug asked.

"We're fine." Lilly said coldly.

"We're not fine until we find a solution to our problem!" Axel exclaimed as the others was behind him and Lilly turned to Axel with a glare.

"What do you have in your mind, Axel? Leave the motel like that just because we're scared by bunch of assholes who wanna to kill us?!" Lilly snapped.

"We all are scared." Kenny shot back.

"Some of us more than you are. We have a routine." Lilly said coldly.

"Fuck routine! This is about our lives!" Axel yelled as Emily place her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Axel." Emily said and trying to calm the hunter boy down, but he keep his anger at Lilly.

"Look Lilly, I think he's right there. We can't just ignore these bandits in the woods. I know what are you thinking, fight against them to protect this place, I get it. But some of us aren't ready to deal with that situation yet and it's too risky for the kids." Lee said as Lilly glare at him.

"Damn right. I'm not gonna put my family in a damn war zone." Kenny agree.

"We killed just two of them and most of them have escape, they will not come back because they're scared now." Lilly said.

"You're really think so? I don't think they will give up so easily and someday they will be back here with their full force." Axel scoffed.

"The bandits isn't just one problem, Lilly. The drugstore doesn't have much supplies left there." Kenny exclaimed.

"I'm so tired that you guys who always fucking talking about leaving the motel behind after we've worked much out here to keep i line!" Lilly exclaimed in an anger tone.

"Keep in line? Back in the dairy: You're just only respect the St Johns's privacy and maybe that's cost Mark's and Larry's lives if you didn't listened to us about the barn." Axel said.

"Axel-!" Emily exclaimed in a warning tone, but cut of by Lilly who look now very angry and boiling in the head.

"FUCK YOU! YOU THINK WE WILL BE SAFE OUTSIDE THAN HERE?! SCREW YOU, IT WILL COST SOME OF US BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lilly screamed and smash her door to close hard.

Everyone was so surprised by her outburst as the kids except Duck are scared by her, especially what she did in the barn, killed Danny.

"Nice working, Axel." Emily said and look disappointed now at Axel.

But Axel just ignore her expression and walk away while he exclaimed loudly. "Screw her! She agreed with her dad about what he did to my father!"

Axel walk back to his work on his preys while some of other do what they did earlier except Lee and Carley just talking each other about the group's status.

"Jesus, I've never see Lilly so angry. I know she just lost her dad, but she doesn't need to barking at Axel even he blaming her that was her fault what happened with her father and Mark." Carley said.

"Me either, Carley. I'm really worry about Lilly, but I don't know if we can trust her." Lee said as Carley looking at him with a surprise look.

"What do you mean that we can't trust her?" Carley asked.

Lee huffed that she doesn't know about what he, Axel and Kenny have done in the meat locker and Danny's fate. He believe that it's not the good time to tell her about Larry now, but Danny sounds logically for Carley about why they can't trust Lilly.

"Back in the barn, we took Danny down and he was trapped and unarmed. He was no threat to us no more. I decided to spare his life because he has already enough." Lee explained.

"That was good choice you did, but what have do with Lilly?" Carley asked with a misunderstand expression on her face.

Lee looking down with a sad and sympathy face. Then he huffing and looking at Carley. "Lilly just shot him, through his head." Lee answered and Carley getting chock and surprised by hear what he said.

"What?" Carley said and gasped. "Why did she do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess she believe that it was St Johns's fault over her dad's dead. Maybe Lilly just overreacted, but that doesn't mean that we can just forget her actions." Lee said.

Carley was little quiet now and start remember what Axel said to her that she's vengeful over St Johns.

"I didn't really understand what Axel really talking about back at station wagon. But it doesn't mean we distrust her now." Carley said.

"I didn't say that, but Lilly need to get over her dad's dead soon or... well, if she keep going like barking at us and don't focus the problem with those bandits, she can't be our leader no more." Lee said.

"You're maybe right." Carley said and sent a glance at Lilly's door before she look back to her boyfriend. "How is Clementine doing? Is she still upset about the station wagon?" Carley asked and wonder about Clementine's feelings about the food from station wagon.

"I don't know, she didn't ask me about it after that night. But she wear a hoodie sweater from the station wagon and that will remind her about it." Lee said and have a worry look.

"She will get over it, don't worry about her. I don't like it either too, but we probably will make it without the food from station wagon." Carley said and cheer Lee up.

"Same here. I know we might have ruined someone's life, but let's just hope if the was abandoned." Lee said.

"What do you think, Lee? About Kenny's plans at the coast?" Carley asked.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like a smart idea. Not because we're assume that walkers can not swim except if threat people too. If we have do this, Lilly won't be happy and I don't want to happen with you, Clem and the group on the trip to the coast." Lee answered.

"Well, we have been in dangerous situations before and I guess it won't be easy for something or someone who wanna take us down." Carley scoffed as Lee chuckled little.

"He, he, yeah you're right. And who said who want to mess a pretty reporter with a gun?" Lee teasing with his girlfriend as she crossed her arms around him to hug.

"Don't judge me about it, big guy." Carley scoffed and reach her lips to Lee's.

They were going to kiss each other, but- "Lee! Carley! Can you two come just in a second, please?" Clementine shouted to them as they seperatingfrom each other and blushing too.

"S-Sure Clem, we're coming!" Lee answered and look at Carley who did same to him. "Let's do this when... she can't..." Lee trying tell to Carley, but she put her finger on his mouth to stop talking. "I know, don't worry about it. It will not take long to wait." Carley said as she and Lee smiled each other and they start walk to Clem while they holding their hands.

* * *

 **Present time. One week after the St Johns's defeat.**

 **Axel's POV**

We're running on the streets in Macon. I carry mine crossbow and mine red backpack on my back, Lee carry a rifle and Kenny carry a pistol and backpack behind on his back. While we running, I looking around to see if there's some walkers on our way and there was no one there or the living either.

I guess we're in lucky now that last time there was many walkers in Macon and we barely gotta away from them after had get some supplies.

Then we're staying right at a corner of a building and I peeks to check and see if there were any walkers on our way to the pharmacy. No roaming around and I steps out from the corner as Lee and Kenny follow after me. We are standing in the middle of the road and there's nothing there except some wrecked cars and a truck which is block on road, right next to the pharmacy. There was a military helicopter had crashed on the roof which the entry had fall down.

"Everything looks clear, but can't say for sure." I said and still looking around.

"Don't sweat it, kid. It might be our lucky day." Kenny said with a smile as I nodded slowly.

I notice Lee look skeptical, but turn to smile like Kenny. "Yeah, this might actually go smoothly." He said as we start walking to the pharmacy.

On the way to the drugstore, we checking closer to another abandoned buildings, but it looks empty and dark inside which is too risky to go in there. We continue walk to the drugstore.

Lee and I heard Kenny sighed pain on his stomach where he got bullet there by Andy. "Mmph… man."

"How holding you up, man?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Axel. Don't worry about me." Kenny answered as I look hesitant at him.

I don't think he's able today, but it's too late for arguing about it.

"Guys, where do you all come down on staying or going?" Kenny asked.

He asked to us about if we decide to leave the motor inn.

"You mean packing up the motel and getting in the RV?" Lee asked correctly.

"Yeah. We've been talking about it but, you made up your mind yet?" Kenny asked again.

"We should go. Motel's run its course and it's not safe." Lee answered and agree with Kenny's plan.

He's right. It's suicide to stay longer in at that place because of the bandits. "What about you, Axel?" Kenny asked as I look at him.

"I'm saying we're leaving. I don't like run away like a coward from bunch of enemies, but it's not good time to play and put our group in trouble." I answered and agree as Kenny nodded.

But truth is, I don't think there's no any boats at the coast. Despite that, it might be better to find another good place on our trip, better than that motel.

"You're damn right it has. We pile into the RV and don't pull over until we see water. And if Lilly's dead set on staying, then..." Kenny said, but couldn't tell what will happen if Lilly still say no.

What? I looking at Kenny with a hesitant look. Leave her behind with these bastards from the woods? Well, I don't think I have any problem for that, but some others doesn't want leave Lilly behind.

"...well, that's the way it goes. I mean, you both snapped each other about the problem with the bandits." Kenny said to me.

"I tried to making senses for Lilly, but still no effect on her in process." I said as Lee shook his head.

"Accusing her over her father's and Marks dead isn't the solution, Axel." Lee said.

"I didn't accused her, I just tried to make her learning about her mistakes so she can't implement them again." I explained.

When we got closer to the drugstore, we stay right front of the truck and remember how it was the last time. We didn't got so much supplies and this time we will get more than before.

"Okay then, let's do this. Over the rig, into the pharmacy and we scrap together whatever supplies are in there." Kenny explained the plan to get the supplies as I nodded and Lee has a questionable look. "We didn't leave much in there." He said.

No doubt about it. I sighed and approached the ladder on the side of the truck. "Well, we're outta options. Go back to the motel with nothing isn't the option." I scoffed and start climbing up the ladder to the top of the truck. When I reach the top of the truck, I looking around the city from here and everything look clear. "Okay, guys. Come up here." I exclaimed as Kenny start to climbing up the ladder.

When Kenny reach up the top, I heard something had goes off. "What was that Kenny?" I asked.

"The ladder's come loose." Kenny said as I widened my eyes and came right next to Kenny to check on the ladder, I see one of screws had snaps off and just hanging.

"Shit. I don't think the ladder can't hold your weight up." I said.

"No kidding." Lee said. "Let me see what I can find something to get up."

"Sure, we'll just waiting here and watch your back too." I said and nodded.

"Don't take too long, it's getting afternoon soon and we don't wanna have trouble here now." Kenny said.

Lee nodded and walk away from the truck to find something that he can get up.

"So, is Cath and Emily still upset with you and us about take that stuff from the station wagon?" Kenny asked.

I huffed and close my eyes to think. Well, they getting understands now, but still worried about if we have ruined someone's life. I opened my eyes again and look at Kenny with questionable look.

"I think they understands now, I guess. But that's making them to feel like they're part of our decision." I said.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't have a much of choice." Kenny said as Lee grabbed a hook with cable of a winch on the hood of the military jeep.

Smart with that, professor. Seems like a wrecked car with a winch can be useful sometimes.

Lee approached to truck with the hook as I notice Kenny got a mixed of sad and worry expressions on his face. "Lilly's not doing so good, huh?"

Tell me about that.

"Well, we killed her dad." Lee said.

"We _did_ kill her dad and that's I'm worry about if it will lead one of us to die soon or later." I said and have a bad feeling about Lilly.

As Lee sent a doubtful glance to me. "What? You think she's going to kill one of us?" Lee asked curious.

"I don't know, but she didn't try help you from being killed by Andy back at the dairy. Cath have told me that you called her for help, right?" I said and Lee start to sink his head down with a worry look.

"I don't know. You maybe have right, but let's try to cheer her up in that case." Lee suggest as Kenny got a skeptical expression on his face.

"Cheer up with her isn't probably the good time now when we've already agreed to leave the motel and that will make her more hazard to us three." Kenny said.

Lee sighed and attaches the hook under the truck. He walk back to the military jeep and activate the winch control and stands back as the jeep pulls itself to the truck.

Now we're talking.

"Your girl still upset with you for agreeing to take that stuff from the station wagon?" Kenny asked about Clementine and her feelings about the station wagon too.

Lee just standing there before he answer. "I think she understands."

"Hope so. Not like we had much of a choice." Kenny said.

"If you guys didn't notice, she "speaking" on her walkie-talkie so much than usually." I said as the jeep bump right into the wheels of the truck and stop moving.

Lee boots up on the hood of the jeep. "She just probably traumatized from that room in the barn. It will give anyone nightmares." Lee said.

"Maybe, but Clem seems happy when she talking with her walking-talkie. That's new to me." I said.

"It's her own business. Let's don't interrupt her, okay. She has been through enough after the St Johns and these bandits." Lee said.

I sighed before I answer back. "You're right there." I answered and glare over about these bandits. "By the way, these bandits have attacked us more than one time. I know it has been a little while ago after the last attack, but I don't think they've giving up yet." I said and have a worry expression on my face.

"Yeah and they hit most of our laundry. Our clothes got some holes then." Kenny said. "Guess what guys: Duck was asking about that guy at Hershel's farm last night."

What? Seriously? After three months and he brought up that now again?

I widened my eyes at Kenny in chock. "Really? I wasn't sure it phased him." Lee said and look chock too.

"Off course it did." Kenny said with a sad look.

"Still, I mean no offense, but you said nothing or nobody can't phase him back at the farm." Lee said as Kenny chuckled little as I did same.

Yeah, I even told him what Duck name mean, like quacking or ducking.

"He's a tough kid, you know. But it starting to add up." Kenny said with a worry expression.

"It wasn't his fault, Kenny. Hershel's son is one of how many, now? We've all seen a lot worse, like this goddamn dairy." I said and try to cheer Kenny up.

"Thanks, Axel. But still... all I worried about that he's getting to believe that was his fault." Kenny said and reaches his hand out to Lee as I looking hesitant at him.

Hold on. Must it be Kenny who will be the one to help Lee to get up on the truck?

I notice Lee look hesitant too about Kenny's injury on his stomach. "You sure you're up for this?" He asked.

"Lee, I'm fine. I've got this. Gimme your hand." Kenny answered and really sure about he can handle.

Lee grabs Kenny's hand and the fisherman tries o pull him up, but then suddenly he sigh in pain. "Agh!" Kenny lose his grip on Lee hand as the teacher falls.

"Lee!" I yelled in chock and he landed on the hood of the jeep which it case a noise. I stand up and take my crossbow from my back to aiming around. There was no walker around, yet.

"Jesus, Kenny!" I exclaimed lowly.

"I'm so sorry." Kenny defended.

"You almost alert for the walkers." Lee said and glare at his friend.

"Hey, I already said I'm sorry. I mean have you been shot before?" Kenny complained back.

I sighed and ignored what they said each other. Great, now they just arguing during our job to get some supplies and-

Then I heard someone screaming which it came far away us and the drugstore. I notice Lee and Kenny still arguing each other and didn't heard the scream. I have to stop this.

"Guys! Stop! Do you hear that?" I said as Lee and Kenny stop arguing each other and look at me until-

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lee and Kenny heard that scream too and start looking at the direction that I looking at.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, good to know little about Axel's past and the gang he used be part of that.**

 **Oh, Lance B and Chidike "Chi" belongs to Destiny Kid.**

 **And Lauren Turner belongs to WalkingDeadRox.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Lauren and Emily was students from Stone Mountain just like Ben and Travis.**

 **Axel didn't told Cath or Emily about the events from "This is Survival". It will explain why he didn't in the end of that story.**

* * *

 **One more chapter will come today or tomorrow because it's short.**

 **Please review and I will answer back.**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	32. Long Road Ahead: The Cost of Living

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Sorry for late, it supposed to come yesterday. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Cost of Living**

 **Axel's POV**

We saw a girl who run out of one of abandoned stores. Then some walkers appear when they attracted by her screaming.

"What the hell is she doing?" I muttered. "She has many openings to get away from the walkers, but just moving around and screaming which that she going lead those monsters to herself."

I notice Lee and Kenny looks chock and horror.

"What the hell is that? A walker?" Kenny asked as I look at him with an annoying look.

"Geez, Kenny. Walkers don't scream. Do you really think that they can do that?" I said.

"No... I don't think so, but..." Kenny tried answered, but get spechless because he can't stop looking at that poor screaming girl.

Now that girl is surrounding by the walkers now. There was no escape for her.

"NO! GO AWAY!" The girl screamed which cause more of walkers shows up and approaching her.

"It's a girl! She'll getting all of us killed!" I exclaimed as Lee take look closer through the scope of the rifle.

"We gotta do something to save her!" Lee exclaimed as I shook the head over his words.

"How? We are far away from her and if we try to save her, the walkers will go after us then." I exclaimed and look at the girl again.

"Let's think about..." Kenny mumbled and seems like he got an idea.

Then a walker bite right to the girl's neck, but she jumps away from it.

She's bitten now. There is no way we can save and bring her to the motor inn. It will be just like what happened with that teacher last week ago.

"Fuck, they bit her. We gotta shoot her; put her out of this misery." Lee said.

"You're right; that's all what we can do from here." I agreed with Lee.

"They don't know we're here." Kenny objected as we looking hesitant at him.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I mean, that if we leave her alive, she draws them all to her; buying us time." Kenny explained and I widened my eyes in chock and anger.

"Are you nuts, Kenny? We can't just let her die like that. Even we shot her, the walkers will be still there and eating her corpse." I exclaimed lowly.

"Yeah, but not all of them who are not still there yet; they will follow after the gunshot. I don't like this either, but that's the only way now to get supplies without disturbing us during the time." Kenny shot back.

"Ken..." Lee trying to talk with him, but Kenny ignored him and keep going to explain.

"Think about it! We're always worrying about the ones we can't see. If she stays alive, she'll bring them all outta their holes." Kenny said and looking back at that poor girl with a sad look.

I looking at that girl again, the walkers trying to get her, but she struggles from them and even there is no way to escape. We can't just leave her like this, she will die in the suffer and have a horrible fate. But Kenny got a point there, if we shoot her to put out of this misery and all of walkers in this city will follow after the gunshot; to get us. But back to the first thought about her, she had many openings to get through the walkers. But she didn't and maybe because she's scared, but it's been three months and every survivors should know now about the danger about walkers like don't scream to get walkers's attention.

I place a hand on my head and start shaking little of annoying feelings and horrible thoughts about the girl. I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like she's making a suicide in that...way.

Then I notice Lee aiming the rifle at that girl. Is he going to shoot her?

But after a few seconds, he lowered the gun as I getting chock. Did he decide to leave that girl? I thought that Lee would never do that.

"Good, let's go. She'll keep em busy." Kenny said and reaches his hand again as Lee grabbed it.

This time Kenny got Lee up at the top of the truck. I see Lee has a sympathy expression on his face. I guess he feel the same what I feel.

But now we have to go now. We jump down on the street and get in the drugstore through the back door while still hearing the screaming from that poor girl.

I feel bad about that. It reminds me how that asshole to Larry who left my father behind with the walkers at the air base. But unlike that, he got away. Thanks for Doug who had chains the door so the walkers can't get father and then my crazy old man came up a shitty plan; cut his arm to get free. But it feels like what we're doing like what Larry should doing. Let's just hope that we will never doing again, especially someone from our group.

I closed the door after.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I chose to let that girl behind with the walkers. (It was one of tough decisions for me)**

 **No Letter Hacks in this chapter, sorry. :/**

 **Please review and I will answer back and update more chapters. :)**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this short chapter. ;)**


	33. Long Road Ahead: Deja Vu

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2.**

 **Sorry for late again, but I'm home now and getting back to write once again. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Deja Vu**

 **Axel's POV**

We got in the drugstore while can still hear that poor girl screaming in suffer. Oh god, what the hell are we doing? We just left her behind... I shook away my thoughts of that girl and follow after Kenny and Lee when they opened the door to pharmacy.

In the pharmacy, there was some empty shelfs that we have scavenged over three months and one of them are down to the side. There was some supplies and stuff around of that shelf.

"We should be good to clear this place out, but we ain't got all day." Kenny said. "Get everything you can out of these racks! Don't forget to check underneath the counter! I'll clear out here and then we gotta go!"

I nodded as Lee pushes the shelf to the side. I walking to other side of the shelfs and bends down to get anything as I can see some knifes on the floor. I grabbing them and put them in my backpack. Then some empty cans, a couple of wire rolls, some medicines and then... what the?

I grabbed a yellow pocket knife. Is that Cath's? She must have dropped it back that day we arrived to Macon. I put it in one of mine pockets and continue to find anything.

Then I stopped when we all heard no more screaming. Shit. Which that means...

"Fuck. The walkers must have completely got her quickly than we thought." I said.

"No shit. Hurry up, guys! We have no much time left." Kenny exclaimed lowly and continue to grabbed more supplies.

Poor girl, but I guess that was her choice if it was a suicide. Inside of my head is getting sticky, but I'm still on focus and keep working, but faster now. Then I hear some sound from behind the door. Damn it, it must walkers. They're already start knocking the door to get in.

When I took the last supply and put in my backpack, I walked over to Kenny as he turned to me.

"I'm clear." I said.

"Good work, kid." Kenny replied with a smile and nodded before we look at Lee who picks up some supplies.

"I think that's everything!" Lee exclaimed and puts the supplies the he grabbed into Kenny's backpack.

"That girl didn't die for nothing then." Kenny said and jump over counter. "Up and over!"

I roll my eyes at him. That girl maybe didn't die for nothing, but what she died for?

Lee jumped over counter after Kenny and I jumped after, but then I heard something noise right behind of the office door... Shit! They'll getting in here in minute-

Ugh!

The door falls on me with plenty of walkers are on it and trying to reach me. I was trapped between the floor and the door with plenty of walkers.

Lee notice I'm in trouble. "Axel!" Lee yelled and coming to and trying help me to lift the door, but it's too heavy. "Kenny, help!"

I glancing at Kenny and he rushing to us. He help me and Lee to lift the door up, this time we three manage to get the door off of me. We push the door to the side from me. Then Kenny aiming at the walkers with his gun.

"Fridge!" Kenny exclaimed and glancing at a fridge by the doorway. Lee understand what Kenny mean and runs to it. He's pulling it off to the doorway while I walked over to the walker who got through the doorway.

"Take this!" I exclaimed and kicked at a walker to send behind to the others which it cause some of them is falling at the ground.

Les has finally pushed the fridge down to block the doorway so the walker can't get us. But they can still crawling under the fridge.

"Let's fucking get out!" Kenny exclaimed and start to run away as Lee and I do.

But a walker appear from no where and trying attacking me and Lee. That walker was the pilot of military helicopter who crashed at the drugstore earlier. Lee hitting with his rifle at the head, but no use because it's wearing a pilot helmet.

"Damn! We will not kill that one in ordinary way!" I exclaimed as the walker was going attack again, I punch immediately and send into a broken rebar which it will stuck there. Holy shit. What a deja vu.

Then I see some walkers get through the fridge and trying to get us.

"Time to go!" Lee exclaimed and start follow after Kenny as I did same.

"Througt here." Kenny said and crawls through a hole in the wall which it's leading to the outside.

I crawling through the hole and Lee was after me. We got out off of the drugstore for the last time.

* * *

 **On the road to the motel**

We three walking back to the motel. I was little dizzy about what we did to that poor girl back at Macon. I'm looking at Lee who look sympathy too as Kenny seems calm, but have some signs of remorse.

"Axel, what did you got back at the drugstore?" Kenny asked.

I'm sure Kenny isn't gonna like this in beginning, but he will understand soon after.

"I'm got some medicine and food too. But most, many useful things, knifes, ropes, empty can and-" I explained, but I cut off by Kenny when he heard the latest word from me.

"Empty cans? How could be so useful when there is no food in cans?" Kenny complained with annoying tones.

"It's not about supplies, Kenny. When we're leaving the motel, we are going to stay somewhere to sleep in our trip. These cans will be our alarm, think about Doug's alarm system." I explained.

"Hmm, Smart there, Ax. Maybe we don't need worry about the walkers. But at least, the living people is hard to deal them than walkers." Lee responded.

"Well, we won't camp many times when we get to the coast." Kenny mumbled.

I shaking my head. He will never giving up the coast, but it's worth to try find a boat if Emily think it is okay.

Then when we approached the motel, I noticed Kenny sent a skeptical glare at Ben and Travis who are on the watch. Sounds like Lilly give them the job again. I know Kenny isn't sure that those are able to handle a threat of walkers or the most; living people. I sighed because I don't either think that they have no spinal to handle the problems, especially with the bandits who attack us for a few days ago.

When we approach the gates, Doug notice us and opened it for us.

I saw Cath approaching us with a happy and curious look. "Hey guys, how's going back there?" She asked.

"Just little usual." Lee replied as Cath getting more curious. "What do you mean "little usual"?" Cath asked.

"Let's say it was kind of little deja vu, okay." I said as I don't want to talk about that walker at the drugstore and... that girl too.

"Did the walkers almost got you or something like that?" Cath asked.

"It was close, but we're fine and we got many this time." Kenny said with a smile.

"Good work there, guys." Doug congratulates and look happy over the good new after it have been rough in a few days ago.

We nodded at him and start walking through the parking lot to Lilly's room. On our way, Lee and I notice Clementine talking with her walkie-talkie to pretend talking with her parents. Weird, she's look happy than before, after the station wagon.

Then Clementine saw us and start run to us. "You're back!" Clementine exclaimed with happy tones.

"Hey, sweet pea." Lee said with a smile.

"Hello there, little one. What's up?" I said humble.

"Ben and Travis found stickers inside a drawer and I put some of them on my walkie-talkie." Clem said and raise her walkie-talkie up to show us, it have some pinky stickers.

"It look nice. Keep enjoy with it." I said.

"That's neat. I'll talk to you in a minute." Lee said as she nodded and walk away while we follow after Kenny to Lilly's room.

Lee knocking on the door. Here we go, hope she likes our result today. I place my backpack down beside the doorway, so Lilly didn't have to see what I got. I'm sure she will getting piss on me of these useful things.

Lilly open the door and she look mess, hadn't sleep for nights after the incident of St Johns.

"Looks like we got these kids on watch again." Kenny said and looking at the boys again.

"What'd you get?" Lilly asked.

Kenny didn't answered her question except telling something to her. "Might as well leave a sign out that says 'The men are gone Come and rape our women and children'." Kenny joking as I give him a disgusting look.

That's not funny, mr drunky captain. Lee just ignored Kenny's joke and hand over the rifle to Lilly. Then he reload his gun.

"Ha." Lilly mumbled sarcastic and walked into her room to sets the rifle on the top of dresser before she came back to us. "So, what did you get?" She repeats her question and required the answer from us.

I sent a glance to her attitude. Geez, she hasn't get over her dad's death yet.

"Just what was left." Lee answered and I nodded.

"Which was a lot actually. Take a look." Kenny said hopefully and handed his backpack to Lilly.

Truth, it is a lot of them, but like Lee said; It's all was left in the drugstore. Lilly snatched Kenny's backpack and place on her bed to see what was inside. "We're fine, by the way." Kenny said.

Lilly just ignored Kenny latest words and start to approached us.

"Nice work. This'll keep us going. We carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here." Lilly said.

I widening my eyes after her answer as Lee crossed his arms and Kenny got a irrationally expression on his face. What? Is she seriously?"

"The winter? We'll freeze our asses off here." Kenny exclaimed and scowling at Lilly.

"Because piling into an RV with you guys, after what you did to my dad, is _so_ appealing." Lilly said coldly and crossed her arms.

I shaking my head and frowns at Lilly. "Open your damn eyes, for god's sake! It's not safe here anymore!"

"We're safe here than out there as you guys believe it." Lilly shot back.

"Take a look at the walls, Lilly. That's not graffiti, those are _bullet holes_. And we got enough arrow shafts sticking out to dry our laundry. And that's all beside the fact that Macon is busted at the seams with walkers." Kenny explained all of problems, but it seems like Lilly refuse to admit.

"We don't have walker problems." Lilly scolded.

"You're right, Lilly. But the walls aren't built to protect us from the living and we will have walker problems if these bandits breaking the walls down." I said with a serious look.

"They're not able to breaking any damn walls down." Lilly said.

"We have to go eventually, Lilly. Things getting pretty messy now and it will put our kids in danger." Lee said and Lilly glare at him for agree with Kenny's plan.

"Everything is dangerous outside of the walls. Plus, we don't have to do anything." Lilly said.

"You didn't want to leave just because of your dad's health, but he's gone now." Kenny said.

Lilly widening her eyes and glare at Kenny's words as I close my eyes and shook the head. Nice working, Kenny. But I think he has right there, Lilly have always so overprotective Larry and his actions too before the St Johns.

"Easy, Kenny." Lee said and trying to calm Kenny to do not bring up Larry.

Then I notice Katjaa, Emily, Cath, Doug and Carley who caught their attention of the argument and gathering behind us.

"At it again, are we?" Carley asked.

"I don't see that it is necessary to starting with up this again." Emily said.

Kenny frowns at their words. "Can it, y'all." He said.

"Don't boss people around." Lilly said and I give a glare to her.

Hey, you boss us three over these damn three months.

"I'm sorry, but somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group though, and I don't think you're capable anymore." Kenny said and is uncertain about Lilly's leadership which it earned a glance from Lilly.

"And don't start with me either." Lilly said with a seriously tone.

"Ken, we're all losing it, with the attacks and lack of food." Katjaa said and try to calm her husband down from the argument, but Kenny just ignored her and refuse to give up.

I'm getting annoying by this stubborn woman who doesn't see the problems what we do. "It could be so much worse! We didn't have any ordinary problems like when's the last time someone got bitten." I exclaimed.

"Are you counting the St Johns?" Ben asked loudly to us from the top of RV.

Then we turned from Lilly to look at Ben with our widened chock and disgusted eyes by hearing those people who have tried to eat us and killed Mark for a week ago.

"Jesus, Ben!" I replied loudly and shook my head.

"He's just brought up because we need to be careful and will not end up like them." Travis tried to cheer us, but it didn't worked.

"Really, boys?" Emily said annoying as we go back to the argument with Lilly.

"I know we all go nuts now, but we can't just tearing into apart. I'm already sick tired to hearing this shit from you and Kenny ever since we all got here from the drugstore. When I came back from the searching after my family at Atlanta, I thought you two have finally get along each other. But you two didn't" I said.

"He's right. We need to stop this shit now. Everything can't always come down to the same disagreement." Lee agreed and earned a glance from Lilly. "Lilly, Kenny does have some legit points here."

Lilly staring down with a defeated look. "…I'm so tired of it being you all versus me." She mumbled.

"Dammit, I'm not on anyone's side, Lilly. These decisions affect all of us." Lee said.

"Hasn't anything affect you, including by these bandits?" I said.

Lilly didn't answer me instead sent a glare to me.

"What about the food situation? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit." Kenny said and place his hands on hips.

"How has this not been working? We have everything we need." Lilly said.

"Because of me, Lilly." Kenny complained.

"That's B.S., Kenny, and you know it." Lilly scolded.

Great. Here we go again.

"What about medicine." Kenny exclaimed.

"What about medicine?" Lilly shot back.

Will they stop fighting each other? Then I notice Lee got a hesitant expression on his face and looking at Kenny.

"We still got plenty of food from that station wagon for everyone." Lee said and I sighed over his words.

"We might got the food, Lee. But it's getting already running out and we'll just be back to right where we started before we even found them. In the other word; we would have be back where we started earlier if we didn't found the station wagon." I said.

Lee sighed that I've right. There is no food at the drugstore, no animals to hunt and we can't just hope to find more station wagons with plenty of food and supplies outside of the walls.

"Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace, of not hearing it!" Lilly said and look inclement now.

I make a finger behind back to Lilly without anyone notice it. It's been a week after she lost her dad and it wasn't our fault because of the attacks.

"Oh, so now you want a week of peace? I guess you need to speak with these bandits about it." I scoffed and Lilly glare at me.

"Do you know how we got these supplies?" Kenny asked and I close my eyes that realize what he's gonna tell to Lilly. No, please Kenny. Not that...

"We got lucky and let a girl get eaten out there." Kenny explained which some of our friends behind us gasped after hearing what he said.

"What?" Katjaa gasped in chock.

"Wait? What are you talking about letting a girl get eaten?" Emily asked and look chock.

"Some girl, came screaming out of an alley. She had dead hanging all over her. She gave us the time we needed to get everything we could out of the drugstore." Kenny explained which cause everyone except me and Lee look horror what we did back there at the drugstore.

""Wait, you three just left her out there to the walkers, like bait? What the fuck, are you telling her suffer was no more than your lucky?" Cath asked in chock and in horror.

"We were just doing for you, other kids and all of us. We were so far away from her." Kenny said.

"Still, you guys couldn't save her, like put her out of her misery?" Doug asked.

"Don't take that tone with him. It's the first smart thing he's done in a while." Kenny said.

I sent a glance to Kenny and look little seriously now, but have sign of remorse on my face. "No Kenny, I wouldn't say it was smart and it isn't." I said and looking at the other. "But it still was a necessary extraction. She was already bitten and we couldn't bring her here, that would be Emily's teacher situation. Besides, it was her choice and we can't exposed with that." I explained.

"What do you mean it was her choice?" Doug asked and didn't really understand what I talking about as everyone except Lee and Kenny doesn't either.

I huffing and take a breath before I'm going to explain. "... I know it sounds crazy, but the girl had many openings to get away from the walkers before got completely surrounded by them while she just yelling around and limping among them. She might be scared by them, but it's been three months after this shit started and everyone should know how to be careful around the walkers. In the other word; the girl seems like she make a suicide... in that way."

"You really wanna believe that? That doesn't make any sense." Doug said with a disbelief expression on his face.

"Well, he'll always making something crazy things to "solve" problems." Lilly said sarcastic.

"Hey, if you don't agree with it then we'll take everything we've got in these bags and put it a pile marked "no hypocrites" and you can use everything else." Kenny scoffed and Lilly glare at him while he noticed that everyone except me and Lee looking at him in disbelief. "I don't like living like this. But christ, folks, it's not getting easier." He defended.

I huffed and put my hands in my pockets. Hate to admit it, but he's right. Everything isn't easier now.

"Look, we got what we needed. It was just, something that had to happen. But we will not do this if it was one of us." Lee said.

"Lee's right, besides we have been put our lives to get some supplies in the city. You wouldn't believe what we've seen." I said with seriously look.

"Well, you two could have some options on the table if Kenny didn't follow with you." Lilly scowled and glare at us.

"You should be thanking Lee for not shooting that girl." Kenny said.

"It's not so easy for him." Lilly said coldly.

"Yeah, but would you have accept his choice?" I scoffed little and referred back in the barn which Lilly sent a dead glare to me.

"Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers, and the people who were left in it are dying and wondering out onto the streets. Its hell on Earth, and it's coming, this way." After what Kenny said, I see Lilly getting boiled now of something.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ANY EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!" Lilly yelled out as me and other wide our eyes by her outburst

Wow. It's get tearing into parts in her head.

"How would you know?" Kenny asked hesitant.

"What I know?! I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been stealing our supplies!" Lilly shouted.

What? Stealing? Where the hell did she brought up with that? "Stealing?" I asked.

"That's right, STEALING! And I know the list of people I can trust here gets smaller every day!" Lilly yelled in anger as she turned from us and crosses her arms. "Now everybody get out!"

No doubt, we walks out of her room. We have no more to say when she acting like that now. Lee close her door after and we gathered us at the parking lots.

"Happy Kenny?" Lee said with a disappointing look.

"My family's alive and that RV is running. You're goddamn right I am." Kenny replied.

"That's not what he meant and you know that." I said.

"Hey, she's not helping, isn't she?" Kenny exclaimed.

I sighed. Maybe, but she'll getting pissed off when we're leaving without her permission.

"Everyone is under great stress." Katjaa said humble.

Stress? I would say more than that about Lilly.

"She's right about one thing; none of this is getting any easier." Kenny said with a worry expression on his face and walk away to the sofa.

Katjaa glances at us in a second and walk away with her husband.

Then Emily, Cath and Carley came to me and Lee while Doug is heading back to his work.

"Whoa, I've never see Lilly so pissed off." Cath said.

"You can say that again." I said.

"She need to stop sulk over her dead father or..." Lee said, but couldn't finish his last option.

"Or what?" Carley said curious.

I guess he mean we have to...

"Ehh, It's nothing." Lee said.

"So what about missing supplies as she mentioned?" Emily asked.

I shook my head that I think it sounds nonsense. Stealing? Who would dare to steal out shit here?

"Tch, I think she need to calm down. Non of us have didn't heard of it than her." I said and walk away as Emily huffed.

I took my backpack and went to my room.

I notice Emily and Cath follow after me.

"Hey, Axel. I'm sorry what you, Lee and Kenny have been through back at the drugstore." Emily said.

"It's okay. Some people always said that you can't save all." I said and put my backpack beside of doorway of mine door.

"What are you going?" I heard Cath asked to Emily who walked away from us.

Emily stands and turned to Cath and me. "I'm... just going to check on the others, Ben, Travis, Duck and Doug too. I will come back soon." She replied and walked away.

Me and Cath look each other suspiciously about Emily. "If you didn't knew it, Emily has been little shy and her face was little blushed over three past days ago." Cath said.

Then I wide my eyes after heard what Cath said. Well, well, what did you have in your head, Emily?

"Guess someone's heart will beat up." I chuckled little as Cath look at me with a misunderstanding expression.

"Huh? What?" Cath asked.

"Nothing, you will understand later." I said and opened the door.

I pick my backpack up and throw it on the bed. Nice landing. I close the door then.

"Dix, do you think we will be fine out there than here?" Cath asked.

I'm huffed and looking at the woods and everything outside of the walls. "Honestly, all I can say that outside; there is walkers who trying to eat us while there is some fuckers who want to kill us and take our shit. I don't think we'll be safe out there the whole time, but it will be suicidal if we stay here longer with these bandits in the woods."

Cath looking outside of the walls too and lower her head. "Do we have to kill people who threaten and try to kill us?" She said with lower tones.

I know Cath doesn't like to take someone's life, but that's going to happen when she have to when it is necessarily.

"We can't hold down from ourselves forever, Cath. It's up to an asshole who doesn't gives any choices to us." I said.

Cath nods little at my words.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, who knows what Emily is up to now? ^^**

 **On the next chapter we will focus on Lee.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **That dark person what Axel saw in his dark hallucination before he talking with Andy about Generator was Rina Archer. (Read in Chapter 20)**

* * *

 ** _Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters._ :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	34. Long Road Ahead: Mystery and Secrets

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Mystery and Secrets at the Motor Inn**

 **Lee's POV**

I am at the parking lots with Carley and talking each other about Lilly.

"With her wound up the way she is, I don't want to see her paranoid." Carley said and pointing her finger at Lilly's room.

She's right. Lilly is getting worse and more worse than before. I'm might go to talk with her and what's the problems, she need to chill out or will scare anyone especially the kids.

"No question." I agreed as Carley smile at me.

"…And, I'd like to talk when you got a minute." Carley said and getting blushing little.

Really? I wonder if it's about...

"It is about what we... for a few days ago?" I asked as Carley smirked little.

"No... but maybe after.." Carley smirked and kiss right on my cheek and walked away from me.

Man, she's beautiful and... hot when she watching at me from behind. I start going to Lilly's door. When I grabbing the knob, I huff out to prepare talk with Lilly when she's so pissed out.

When I opened the door to Lilly, I see our leader just leaned over in her bed with her head buried in her hands. It seems she's sad over her outburst on us earlier.

She notice me when I approach her. Lilly just looking at me with a remorse expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

I sighed and take a seat on a chair right front of her. "You don't have to apologies."

"Did you come here to get me hell, or to coddle me?" Lilly said sarcastic while still keeping her remorse look.

She's getting so inimical on all of us for no reason now.

"I think you're coming unhinged." I guessed which Lilly quickly change her remorse look to a coldly anger look.

"You think? I'm not going to play the victim, but you and your two buddies might have had a hand in my "instability"." Lilly scowled with a coldly tone, but too low.

I sighed that was a bad call. Maybe I should doing something for her so she maybe getting better.

"Can I do anything for you?" I asked.

"Haven't you-" Lilly was going to snap on me but I narrows my eyes at her to calm her down, then she huffed and starring down with defeated look. "Yes. I could use your help."

I bet she talking about stealing supplies.

"There's a traitor. Somebody, one of us, out there. He or she or they have been taking things." Lilly said which it make me to wide my eyes in disbelief.

A Traitor? No way. I've been this group for a long time and they're completely okay to me. And Emily is Cath's sister so it can not be her or her friends either.

"Paranoia isn't gonna help us." I said humble. "You have come too far now, Lilly. It's impossible there is a traitor on this group."

Lilly looking down and feeling horrible now. "I know what this sounds like, but I'm not paranoid. The count's off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics, oxy… fuck, anything with opium in it." She explained about stealing supplies.

"I've seen the count, and it's fine." I said, but truth is I was self-confident at the count.

"I keep my own. That one's getting messed with." Lilly said.

Did she really keep her own count even she has been through so much? It sounds little odd to me, but still listen to her.

"I'm a fucking mess right now, but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt." Lilly said.

I sent a skeptical glance to her. "So you want _me_ to start one?"

"I want you to poke around." Lilly said completely as I got now a dislike expression on face.

Everyone will not be happy if she starting to accusing them. It will probably lead the group tearing into of parts. By the way, stealing the supplies is getting me worry.

"What's there to go on?" I asked and need to find out if Lilly has something clue to believe there's a traitor.

Lilly reaches under her bed to pull out a yellow flashlight and hands it over to me. "I found this tossed into the garbage."

"Hmm." I checking on the flashlight and found that the lens and the blob is broken.

"We don't toss out equipment, we fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't." Lilly explained.

I looking at the flashlight again and my eyes glancing then. Hmm, she has a good point there but it can mean more than that, like someone has accidental broken the flashlight. But whoever who brook the flashlight, he or she had didn't told anyone about it earlier and just throw into the garbage. Still, I don't think there's a traitor and start believe that Lilly just fucking around here.

"Seems like you're manufacturing this from nothing." I said which Lilly give me a cold glare.

"Prove me wrong or Or I'll just assume it was you." Lilly said coldly.

I glare at her and her threat words, but I stand up from the chair and walk out of her room. After I close the door, I sighed and close my eyes. How could she believe there is a traitor in this group? She's getting worse than before. But what if it's true?

I took a look at the flashlight again. Well it doesn't prove that there is a traitor except no one didn't tell or mention anybody about breaking any flashlights. But it's best to find out before Lilly getting more paranoia than before.

"A mystery!" I getting frighted when I heard a familiar voice which it comes from behind me. I turned around and see it was Duck who was right beside Lilly's door.

"Jesus, Duck." I said and scowls at the boy.

Did he just listened what I and Lilly talking about?

"I'm sorry. Um, I heard you guys talking." Duck said and have a remorse look.

"You need to un-hear all of that." I shot back and trying to walk away from him.

I sighed. This is great. Kenny and Katjaa will not be happy if they find out about-.

"Can I help?" Duck asked which I'm turned to him and scowls again at him. "What did I just say?" I said with a seriously look.

"You're the greatest detective, and I can be Dick Grayson, your ward!" Duck said with an awesome expression on his face.

I scowls more at him for not listening. He refereed about his favorite comic, Batman, but is he really seriously, right now?

Duck did notice I did't answer back. "That's Robin." Duck said correctly and thought I didn't understand, but truth is I know what he mean.

"I know who it is…" I repeated back with an annoying tones.

I crosses my arms and sighed. There is no way that I can just leave him who know about Lilly's theories like a traitor in this group. I got no choice now.

"All right, you can help. But don't tell anybody." I said and give permission to help me.

"Secrecy." Duck whispered playful.

"Yeah, good." I said and nodded.

"What do I do?" Duck asked.

I sighed and thinking. I can't have him around with me when I'm going to talk with someone about the flashlight.

"I don't know, go look around. Let me know if you find anything weird." I gave him a order as he accepted.

"I'm on the case." Duck said and running off to find any clues.

I shaking my head and looking at Kenny and Katjaa who sitting on the sofa together. Seems like they have own moment now. I hope they're not bother their son right now.

Then I looking at Clementine who drawing something. I'm starting remember now that Carley wanted to talk something with me. I looking at Carley who standing outside the door to her room, resting her head on her hands and leaning against the balcony rail. I start heading towards the staircase to get up the balcony. I was on the balcony now, I approach her until she notice me.

"Talk to Lilly yet? She didn't try to bite you?" Carley asked.

"Yeah and no. She was just upset over her outburst, but she'll get over it. Anyway, she thinks supplies have been walking away." I answered and explained.

Carley wide her eyes in chock and disbelief, but little. "Really?"

"There's some broken equipment, too. She think there's a traitor in this group." I said and Carley getting more chock after have heard from.

I show the broken flashlight and Carley take a look at it. "You're don't think it was me?" Carley scoffed and smile at me.

"Of course not, darling. I don't think it was you or anyone in this group. I think you're right that Lilly is getting paranoia now." I said.

Carley nodded. "Me too, I mean this flashlight doesn't prove there is a traitor. It could be someone has broken it by accident." She said what I believe the same.

"Me too, but I'm afraid that it proves the person have just throw it into the garbage and didn't tell or mention about it earlier before Lilly found it." I explained with a worried look.

"Huh. You got a point there, but who could have been?" Carley asked.

"Well, it couldn't have been one of kids. I know Kenny wouldn't never do this, he know that it will put his family in danger. Doug is a good guy as we both know. Axel is a proud and loyal boy. Emily wouldn't never put Cath's safety in danger. Ben and Travis... well they might have broke any flashlights and didn't told anybody, maybe because they're worried and scared of Lilly as some of us are." I explained.

"Yeah, but maybe it's the best to find out." Carley said as I nodded.

"Yeah, who knows what will Lilly do later without any clues." I agreed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"…What I wanted to say was, I've been thinking a lot. About you." Carley said and smirked, but not blushing in this time.

Really? I smile and blushing. "I think about you, too." I talked about my thoughts.

Carley smile at my words and blushing too. "Our group is small."

" _You're_ small." I teased little which she smirked at my commentary.

But then her face fell down and looking completely at me. "You're a convicted killer." Carley mumbled.

What the? Did she really brought up this again? I'm frowns at her in chock. "Carley, Jesus…"

"And I think people should know. Not because they deserve to, and not because you're a bad man. I think the opposite of those two things." Carley said.

But I keep frowning at her and didn't really understand what she mean.

"People need to know because we're hanging by a thread here and I can't see Lilly talk about you without thinking it's the next thing she's going to say. You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it." Carley explained completely.

She's right. Who knows when will Lilly gonna tell about me. Larry could have told her about my past before his death and that will might be trouble on me when Lilly is what she is now.

"You're probably right." I replied.

"Of course I'm probably right. People might be pissed, and telling them might cause some trouble, but it'll be a far cry from what'll happen if they don't hear it from you." Carley said and smiled proud at my answer.

"Yeah." I said.

"…So, you'll do it then?" Carley asked curiously.

I guess I am ready now, but I wonder now if _they_ are ready to listen about my past.

"I'll let people know." I answered as Carley smiled at my answer. "You're totally right, but what about them? Are they ready to hear about my past?"

"It's not matter of ready or not. There's never going to be a good time but there are going to be a lot of bad ones. Right now doesn't seem like one of them." Carley said. "And it's the best one."

I nodded and smile as Carley smile too. We both close our eyes leaned to each other, I place my hands on Carley's shoulders while she place her hands on my chest and we kissed. So warm and feels like a dream.

After a few seconds later, we broke our kiss and she leaned to my ear and whispers. "Don't call me small."

Carley leaned back and I glancing at her. I wonder now how she feel safe here. "Do you feel safe here?" I asked curious.

"Show me a bath with a heated floor in a high-rise apartment and hand me a full-bodied Malbec, and then I'll feel safe." Carley told about her new life in this place as I smiled and shook the head. "I don't know, this place is fine but we all know that the could change any second."

I nodded and agree with her. Except Kenny/Lilly thing, everything change every time like problems become worse and worse.

I decide to go investigate. "I'm going to look into this thing. I'll be after I have talk the other about who I am." I said.

"Good idea and I will waiting for you." Carley said.

I smile at her and turned around to walk back to the staircase. When I come back to the ground, I looking at Clementine who still drawing. I decide to talk with her first. I approach her and bend down to her level. She looking at me and smile then.

"Hey, Clementine." I said.

"Hey, Lee." Clem replied.

I noticed there is a leaf under the paper that she drawing on the pallet. Wonder what she doing with a leaf with her drawing paper.

"What's that you're working on?" I asked.

"It's called a leaf rubbing. My teacher, Ms. Moore showed us how to do them when we went to the Botanical Garden once." Clem explained and pulls the leaf from underneath the paper and holds them up to show her for me. "See? It's the same. Um… kinda." She chuckled little.

"Now that's really something. Maybe you can be a great artist someday" I said and was impressive by her drawing skills.

"Thanks, Lee. I'm making this one for Cath. And then I will make one for you, too." Clem said with a smile.

I smile at her offer. Now I wonder now how Clem feels here in the motel. "Look Clem, uh, do you like it here?" I asked.

"I don't _like_ it here." Clem answered and got a dislike expression.

Hmm, she always like to play with Cath and Duck here, but still doesn't like it here personally.

"Do you wanna leave?" I asked while narrows my eyes.

"Where are we going?" Clem asked.

I couldn't answer because truth is Kenny suggest that we're leaving to Savannah where Clementine's parents was there when the walkers showing up. I don't want to make her so desperate over to try find her parents there.

"Somewhere else." I lied.

"I don't know. Maybe if I knew where." Clem said.

She's right there. We don't even where exactly boats are in the coast and Savannah is just a one spot.

"Yeah, that would be a good thing to know." I said with a little sad expression. Then I decide to ask her about the flashlight, I don't think she has nothing to this but she could have broken it by accident. "You didn't accidentally break a flashlight, did you?" I asked honest.

"No. Did Duck say I did?" Clem answered.

Duck? What would he say so?

"No. Did he break the flashlight?" I asked with a skeptical look.

"I don't think so. He's just always blaming me and Cath for stuff." Clem explained.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"Putting a bug in his pillow." Clem answered.

"Did either of you do that?" I asked and look suspiciously at her.

"…I did." Clem admit with a smile and I snicked over her sneaky and mischievous act.

He, he, sometimes pretty little girls like her got a little dark funny thing. But then I fell my face down and took a deep breath. I think it's time now to telling her the past.

"Clem, I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okie-dokie." Clem replied playful.

She already know part of it back in the drugstore and I guess she need to know the whole story. "The day you and I met, I was in a car accident." I told about the car accident.

"I remember. Your leg was bleeding." Clem said.

"The car I was in was a police car, and I was on my way to jail for committing a crime." I said.

Clem widens her eyes little as she remember now about what she has heard from me and Carley back in the drugstore and then put two and two together now. "Oh… so that's what-" But couldn't finish rest of her words.

"Yeah, it was a bad thing and can't explaining it." I said immediately.

"Why are you telling me?" Clem asked and looking disbelief a bit at me.

"I need to tell you now because I don't want you to hear it any other way." I explained and hope she'll understand now.

Clem lower her head while she glancing over my words or something.

"Do you have anything to say?" I asked.

Clem was speechless in a moment, but answer back now. "I don't think so."

"Okay. You can, uh... go on back to your things." I said and decide to go.

Clem didn't answer back instead just quiet and nodded at him. She going back to her work as I bend up and walk away. I know she understand, but I hope she will not being afraid of me because what I did. I walked over to Kenny and Katjaa where they sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, you two. How you doing?" I asked and wonder what's up with them.

"We're okay." Katjaa replied.

"Just having a little spat." Kenny complaining little and look at his wife.

Katjaa sent a glance at a pistol that was left right in between them. "We all carry guns now and, well, I don't like it." Katjaa said and have a disapproving expression.

Kenny take a look at the pistol too and looking at his wife again with a seriously look this time. "It's the way it's gotta be."

"I know, but I'm not getting use to it… I'm sorry. How are you, Lee?" Katjaa said and her disapproving change to normal after shook the head.

I don't think it was one of them who broke the flashlight, but they might be know anything about it. I show the flashlight for the couple.

"Do either one of you know what happened to this broken flashlight?" I asked.

When Kenny saw the flashlight, he got a disgruntled expression on his face. "Fuck… We don't got many of those."

"Yeah, it's a problem. The glass and the bulb are all busted out." I explained about the worst problem.

"I saw some broken glass over by the ice machine. I meant to clean it up before the kids hurt themselves on it; I forgot, though." Katjaa said and look at that said object.

I take a look on the west side of the motel. Hmm, those broken glass could be part of the flashlight. Kenny and Katjaa are crosses out off the suspect list then as I knew it wasn't them. Before I was going to tell them about my past, I got some question to ask.

"You need to try harder with Lilly. You guys gotta straighten this all out." I said.

"I don't know how straight we can get it, given all that's happened." Kenny said and I looking at him with a questionable look.

Well, I thought the same thing like leave Lilly behind if she's so willing to stay in the motel but I wasn't sure about it if we gonna have to.

"So, what then?" I asked.

"Time will come when we'll have to do what's best for our families, and that's what we'll do." Kenny replied which Katjaa look at him with a disapproving look as he didn't noticed.

When we _have_ to do. Then I wonder about Kenny trust anyone here except me, Axel, sisters, Clementine and his family. Just to find out if he has some suspicions like Lilly has who believe there is a traitor here.

"You guys, uh, trust everyone here?" I asked.

"More or less. I obviously have my problems with Lilly, but I don't distrust her." Kenny answered.

"Yeah, we can't turn on each other anymore than we already have." Katjaa agreed and nodded.

"You can say that again... Hey, about the guns-" I said, but cut of by Kenny. "Don't you start." Kenny said with a warning tone.

I sent a glance at Kenny before I talking again. "I just wanted to say, Kat, that it's probably good that they make you uncomfortable." I cheer Katjaa up which it made her happy at my words. "Thank you, Lee." Katjaa said with an appreciated smile as Kenny sighed in exasperation which I need to support his previous statement.

"But we need them. There's no doubt about that." I said. Then I think it's time to talk about my past for them. I think I start with Kenny who has always watch my back. I looking at Kenny and said, "Kenny, you got a second? I need to tell you something."

"Sure, pal. What d'ya got?" Kenny said with a happy tone.

Kenny stands up from the sofa and moves to where we can talk more privately while I looking at Carley which she notice and nods at me to tell me to go on. I take a breath and stands front of Kenny. "It's serious." I said which it made Kenny to glare at my words now.

"Oh no. What'd the she-devil do to you?" Kenny growled and referred about Lilly which I shook my head and muttered, "Shut up, man…"

Kenny is quiet now and waiting to hear from me. "I was on my way to prison three months ago." I said.

Kenny wide his eyes in chock immediately after heard the words from my mouth. "No shit?"

"No shit." I said and nodded little.

Kenny just look surprised now and look around of me. "It wasn't for touching kids, was it?" He asked.

I glare at him and his unexpected words. "Gah, come on, man."

"What? I gotta ask!" Kenny said and getting little panic as he raises his arms up and then down.

"No. I killed a guy in a fight." I said the reason about why I'm was heading to prison.

Kenny look calm down now and glancing at my words. "Hmm. Must have been a real piece of shit if you had to haul off and kill him." Kenny commented about the murder case.

"So we're straight then?" I asked and hope Kenny understand what I did.

Kenny just look at me with a hesitant look and then take a look at the outside of the walls as he raises his hand front of it. "Lee, look at everything this mess has got us doing now." Then his hesitant look change to remorse one. "I'm sorry you have through whatever you went through. Yeah, we're "straight"."

Kenny walking back to the sofa while I smiled at his words. He, it was easy than I thought. Now it's Katjaa's turn.

I walk back to sofa where Katjaa is still there with Kenny again. "Katjaa, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Katjaa asked to her husband and he nods which it's okay.

She stands up from her seat and follow me to where I and Kenny talked earlier.

"I was, uh, on my way to prison three months ago." I explained.

I see Katjaa has raises her eyes by my words.

"You always looked at me with kind eyes, and I wonder if you could still do that if you knew I was a convicted felon." I said and remember how Katjaa looked at me over three months and which it made me to wonder if she knew about me and the past.

"My goodness, for what? How much trouble could a teacher get into?" Katjaa asked and have a surprised expression on her face.

"Well, plenty, but it had nothing to do with that… It was for murder." I explained correctly.

"Why?" Katjaa said and didn't understand why would I do that.

"He and my wife were-" But cut of by Katjaa. "That's enough." She said and did understand already when I said the first words.

It looks like she's okay, but I notice that her eyes looking curiously now and look at me now. "Tell me what happened when you all locked in the meat locker at the dairy." She asked and I widened my eyes.

I got a guilty expression on my face and then looking at Kenny who still sitting on the sofa. Oh shit, I guess Kenny didn't told because he believe that she wouldn't understand the real reason why he did what he did and now his wife asking me about it. I'm being speechless by that question, but I can't just hiding that secret from her no more.

"Larry had a heart attack. He lost consciousness and Lilly tried to revive him. Kenny and Axel thought that he was going to turn and wanted to kill him before he did. Axel wasn't proud of that, he wanna to kill him like man versus man if Larry lost his mind and become a threat to all of us. Then... I held Lilly back and Axel and your husband made sure that Larry wouldn't get back up." I explained what happened in the meat locker.

"What did Kenny do?" Katjaa said and looking at me in horror.

I looking down with guilty face before I answer back. "Axel kicked Larry down so he has no chance to get up until... Kenny smashed his head in."

Katjaa gasped already when I was finish the story about in the meat locker.

She walks away from me, and paused when he called her only to mutter out loud. "Katjaa..."

But she ignore my call and mutter up something loud. "Everything keeps changing…" Katjaa said with a sad look and walk back to her husband.

I huffed out and feel so regret to tell her about the truth in the meat locker. Never thought that she would brought up that. Then I see Ben and Travis talking each other on the top of RV where they are on the watch. I decide to talk with them.

They notice me when I approach them. "Hey, boys." I called them.

"Oh, hey, Lee." Travis greets back.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

I wonder if there's someone out there now as I asking the boys about their watch. "Have both of you seen anything lately on watch? Is there anyone up to anything?"

"Nope. Really quiet." Ben replied.

"Really?" I said with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, totally, is something wrong with that?" Travis asked.

I can't tell him that which it will made him the most suspect on Lilly's list. "Eh, it's nothing. What do you think about Lilly?" I replied and asked their thoughts about Lilly.

"She scares the crap out of me." Ben said with a little nervous tone. "Come on, Ben. She's just angry and upset her father's dad." Travis said.

"Well, what Ben said it is a reasonable thing, besides anger and upset can do something bad stuff." I said with a serious look which it made Travis look little nervous now.

"I'm just worried she's going to snap." Ben said.

"We all worried about her, Ben. So, did any of you ever come down here to Macon much?" I asked curious.

"I didn't have much reason to. My parents would let me take the car into the city on weekends. But, what's in Macon? It's kind of a waste of time compared to Atlanta." Ben said.

"Yeah, I mean my dad have showed me a few of military bases where he uses in training. Remember I mentioned he worked in Special Force? But I have no interesting of Macon or Atlanta either. There is no compare between these cities and my old man's job." Travis agreed.

I crosses my arms and glaring at their opinions about his hometown and his formerly job town.

"I grew up in Macon and use to work in Atlanta." I said with a strictly expression on my face.

The boys went wide-eyed from hearing me and began feeling guilty about their words.

"Oh… I didn't mean to say it's crappy or anything." Ben tried apologizes as I narrows my eyes.

"It's super nice. I mean, not now, but I bet it was… Is." Travis said and stress little up.

"It's okay, don't let beat on yourselves." I said and accept their apology.

I think I show the flashlight, still don't believe it was one of them. But one of them might have accidentally break any flashlights.

"A flashlight was broken. Was it any of you?" I asked.

"No." Ben replied.

"I didn't break any flashlights or anything." Travis said.

"You're not in trouble if it was. I know you get nervous and maybe you went to go to the bathroom, broke it, got worried and tossed it." I suggested.

"What's with the third degree? I didn't break any flashlight!" Ben said.

I wasn't sure as I sent a skeptical glance at them. But I don't want get them in trouble with Lilly. "Okay then." I replied and take their words.

I'm not really sure if it's necessary to tell them about my past, but I don't think they will not be hostile about it.

"Hey, boys. I need to tell you two something." I said.

"Sure, what is it?" Travis answered as he and Ben are ready to hear me.

"I'm a convicted murder." I said which earned a couple of chock glances from Ben and Travis.

"Wow, seriously?" Ben said surprised.

"What would I joke about that?" I asked with an annoying tone.

"I don't know, I mean... wow." Ben said in panic tone.

"But what and why would you doing such like that?" Travis asked curious.

I narrows my eyes and look at Travis with a glare. "It's not important. I'm not proud of that; That's all I can say." I answered with a strictly tone.

Travis and Ben looking at me with their eyes in chock. "Okay... thanks for trusting us, I... um..." Travis said, but getting little speechless until I interrupted him. "Travis, relax. You too, Ben." I said with a calm tone.

"Okay..." Ben replied as he lower his head down while Travis sighed.

I walk away from them, from RV. No, I don't think it was them, especially if there is a traitor here. I was going to talk with Doug but when I already there where he work on his warning system, he wasn't there no more. Where's Doug? He was here for ten minutes ago right after Lilly's outburst.

I looking around and see Axel and Cath just talking each other right front of the hunter boy's room. I wonder if they have seen Doug.

I walks over to them until they notice me then.

"Hey, Lee." Axel said and raise up his arm.

Cath did the same thing, but she glancing at Axel.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" I asked and wonder why Cath looking unhappy now.

"It's nothing." Axel replied which Cath sent a glance at him. Axel notice and sighing then before he talking back to me.

"Have you guys see Doug around here?" I asked.

"Nope, haven't see him for a while ago." Axel answered.

"Me either. Maybe Emily knows where he is." Cath said and sent a glance at her sister's room.

"I'll go and talk with her." Axel said and start walk to Emily's door.

I nodded and looking at Cath now as she looks now disappointing of something.

"Are you okay, Cath?" I asked.

Cath just look at me and huffed out before she answer. "We just talk about teaching me to wear a gun and Dix... he's still say no before, but now he said he have to talk with Emily about it. For her permission. But I'm already have guess what would she say." Cath explained and lower her head.

I smile little and bend down to her level. "Look, I know you wanna be a very helpful on this group but you must understand that guns are not toys or something like that."

"I know they're not toys. I know the're are necessary to use against the walkers and I'll be ready for anything with it." Cath said with a serious look.

I just looking hesitant at her. Anything? I shouldn't say that about her. "You're really ready for anything, even the people too?" I said hesitant.

Cath just look down with a nervously look. "I... You have a point there, but what if you or Axel anybody isn't there for Clem and me when we two are in trouble? What would I or she do?" Cath asked with a sad tones.

I widened my eyes after heard from Cath. I got some worry feelings now. I have never thought about it, like Lilly said that everything isn't getting easier. Except the food problem, Clementine, Cath and Duck wasn't bother me when we have a safe place like this one was before the bandits shows up.

"You might have right there, but we don't need to talk about it now. We waiting until after we leave this motel." I said.

Cath nods at me and then she looking at Lilly's door before she asking me. "How's going with Lilly? Is she still running of her head?"

I stands up and huffing out. Then I looking at Cath and said, "I don't know, Cath. Just don't worry about her, she'll get over her dead's dead soon."

Cath got a hesitant expression on her face and looking at me. "But what if she doesn't?"

"I don't know, she can't be our leader anymore if she keep sulking us just like that." I answered while lower my head down.

"Do you we will find a bout at the coast?" Cath asked. "I'm not sure, but everything is getting madness here now. We don't know what's out there in the mainland like the St Johns and the bandits." I said and isn't completely sure about Kenny's plan.

"Ohh, I guess you're right there." Cath said.

We still talking each other while Axel was right front of Emily's room.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I knocking on the door while I call to Emily. "Emily. Emily? Are you in there?" I called to her, but got no answer.

What the hell is she doing right now? Is she in the shower or take a nap? I leaning toward the door and I place my left ear on the door to listen.

I hear something, sounds like a sound from a mouth. Then I grabbing the door handle and open it careful so Emily or anyone can't notice right now.

When I opened the door, I saw Emily kissing and hugging with someone. What the... EMILY? I looking little closer and then I recognize the person who is with Emily.

"Emily and DOUG?" I exclaimed, but not so loud.

They two stopped necking and separated from each other quickly. I see they look at me with their blushing faces, Emily is mixed by nervous and anger too.

"Oh, eh... hey there... Axel." Doug said sheepish and his face is getting more blush.

"AXEL?! What the hell are you thinking? You just opening my door like that?" Emily yelled.

I smirking and shook my head then. "I knocked the door, but you didn't open it or answer back." I said and leaned my back toward the doorway.

"Then that's mean I'm busy-" Emily shot back, but cut of by me. "Busy?! We are in the war-zone with those bastards in the woods and you just chose to do this with Doug or something like that." I yelled, but not in Emily's level.

"Guys! It is my fault. I should have think about it, you two and the other know that I'm smart guy and smart guys should-" Doug trying to stop, but cut of by Emily who looks ashamed now.

"No, Doug. It wasn't you fault, it's my fault. Axel's right. We shouldn't have do this." Emily said and lower her face down.

I sighed and close my eyes. I never thought that Emily and Doug would become more than friends... well, it's kinda cute.

"It's okay, Em. Doug, Lee wanna talk with you now if it's okay right now." I said and tease little with them.

"No, it's alright now. I'm coming now." Doug said and start walk away, but stand right to me and turned to Emily. "I will be back soon."

Emily smiled and blushing. "I'm waiting for you."

What'ha Romeo and Julia. I smile at them. Doug walk out from Emily's room, leave behind her with me. "So you and Doug... are you two?" I trying to tell her, but don't know where I'm gong to start.

"Look, I was going... Doug and I... he's kinda cute, smart, funny and nice..." Emily trying to explain, but blushing more.

He, he, he, I guess it's going to be chock for everyone, well maybe except Ben, Travis and... Lilly if she's so bother to stay here and do not care about anyone.

"I see, if you didn't knew it that he and Carley was one before she and Lee." I scoffed.

"Yeah, he mentioned me about it. Doug always thought that he will never get any girls, just he believe that he's not the type and perfect for any girls until..." Emily said, but quiet and gets shy to say the last word.

"What, just because you were-" I trying to speak, but cut off by her. "Alright, enough! It just happened and this is how it is." Emily finished

"Okay, okay, but you know... eh, if Tess was here and... you know how is she so overprotective." I said with a sheepish smile.

Emily just shook her head with an annoying look. "Oh come on, I'm 20 years old and I was been lonely because of my hands and that's what she would or should understand that I can take care myself." Emily said and show her hands with some scare.

I'm start to remember that day when she has been in accident and got some burns for a few years ago. Everybody believe that she is a mummy freak because of her hands was rolled by bandages.

"Okay fine, but hey... Congratulations for Emily Serena Carver who got boyfriend." I singing to tease little with her.

"Very funny, Ax. Plus your voice sounds worse than Chris's. I better he would making a lot better tones than yours." Emily said sarcastic as I glancing at her words about my voice.

"Thanks for your credit. Anyway, Me and Cath wanna to talk with you." I said with a normal tones.

"Okay, just one second." Emily replied and walk into her bathroom.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

I waiting at the fence after speak with Cath, then Doug shows up and notice he has some blush on his face of something. I wonder where he has been.

"Hey, Doug. Where have you been?" I asked which he smile sheepish and blushing more.

He look away from Lee a while before answer, "Eh, nothing. Emily ask me for help about... light in her bathroom." Doug explained.

I give him a skeptical look, but turn quickly to normal. Really?

I nods to him. "Well, glad that we have you as an engineer or something like that." I smile and laugh little.

"I guess so, but I'm not very helpful because no good with the guns. I feel useless right now when we need guns now than digital tools and batteries which I or anyone don't have anymore. " Doug said with an appreciated look, but turn to disgruntled.

I shook my head by his words. No way, he's saved us back in the dairy and made an alarm system.

"Don't say like that, Doug. You have been very helpful over these three months and we will never forget that, especially at the dairy." I cheer up Doug and he look appreciated now.

"Thanks, Lee." Doug said with a smile.

I nodded at him. I wonder how he feels to stay here. "Do you feel safe here?" I asked.

"Hmm. Safety has always been a bit of an elusive thing for me..." Doug said and look skeptical.

I sighed that wasn't what I asking about. "I mean at the motel, as opposed to finding somewhere new." I explained correctly about my question.

"I think if we can get whoever is out there to leave us alone, this is a good place to be." Doug answered and wasn't sure that he won't make it out there with the walkers. "And, you know, these bandits have sort of stopped attacking. Maybe they have forgot about us."

I looking questionable at him. They have stopped attacking us, but that doesn't mean they have forgot about us. I was thinking about that Lilly told me that there's a traitor here as I don't believe it but stealing supplies and stopped attacks giving me a bad feeling.

"Or maybe someone has convinced them we are worth than alive." I said which it made Doug look disbelief and nervous too.

Then I was going to ask about the flashlight, I don't think it was Doug but he can give me some clues like Katjaa did.

I show the broken flashlight for Doug and ask, "Do you know anything about this flashlight?"

He crossed his arms and got a proud expression on his face. "Well, I can tell you-" But I cut off him when I realized that he was going to tell _about_ the flashlight. "Wait, wait, wait, I know you know anything about this flashlight. I asking if you know how it got busted. Lilly found it in a dumpster." I explained correctly which he look little chock and looking at flashlight again.

"Oh. No. I'll keep my eye out for some suitable parts, though." Doug answered.

Well, it wasn't Doug. Now I wonder what he think about Lilly. "What do you think about Lilly?" I asked.

Doug look down and have a sympathy expression on his face as he didn't answer back. "Doug?" I called him.

Then he answer sadly back, "I dunno, I guess I'm sad. Nobody deserves to lose parent like that."

Truth, _nobody_ doesn't, but Doug doesn't know what we really have done in the meat locker. One day I will tell him that and then maybe he understand that we didn't have much choice. Anyway, about his answer wasn't actually the answer to my question.

"You don't think that would make her delusional, do you?" I asked correctly and refereed about Lilly's paranoia.

"I think it could make you anything. Nothing good." Doug said nervously.

Doug is worried about Lilly, but he's scared too.

"Well, let's just hope that it won't be threat to us." I said.

I decide to tell him about my past now. I take a breath and said, "Eh, Doug, there's something I have to tell you." I said.

"Sure, what is it?" Doug asked.

"I killed before, before the walkers. I'm a convicted murder." I said which it made Doug look chock and surprised. "When I was heading to prison, I felt like I was nothing but a failure, a bad guy and... a monster. But then when I stick around with you and the other, everyone think I'm back as a I was before the murder like you said that I am a good guy."

"Jesus, but where in your head brought up this to kill someone?" Doug asked curiously.

"He and my wife... you know..." I said and don't want to talk about my marriage problems.

"Oh. Well, I guess that was out of line, but that wasn't the first time in humanity history. Many wives can sometime be cruel to their men." Doug said and I nodded. "Look, Lee, you're not a bad guy and I'm glad you told me about it now. Everyone will do the same thing until they earn someone's trust."

I smile at his words. "Thanks Doug. I'm glad that you understand."

"Don't mention about it." Doug said and turned around to get back work on the fence.

Now it's Axel, Cath and Emily left. I see Cath look little angry at her sister as they talking each other little loud, but not so loud like Lilly. I start to walk to them and finding out what they're up to.

"This is too far for now, Cath. I don't want you to carry a gun during in un-necessary times." Emily said with a calm tones, but have a serious look.

"Look, Em. It is not about times, everything changing every time and we don't know what it's gonna immediately happen to us when we are out there." Axel tried to convince Emily.

They notice me when I approach them. I guess they talking about to teaching Cath about wear a gun.

"Hey there. What's going on here?" I asked.

"Hey, Lee. Just nothing." Emily said.

Cath let it her annoying sigh while Axel close his eyes and shook the head.

"What do you want, Lee? It is about Lilly, isn't?" Axel asked.

I sighed out and didn't answer his question instead show the broken flashlight for them.

"Do you guys know anything about why this flashlight is broken?" I asked.

"Heh, my abusive grandfather, Will who were always wrestling me down when I was kid and accidental broke his glass or something while my dad or anybody wasn't there for me at that time. But no, I didn't or don't know how." Axel chuckled and I glancing at his words about his past with grandfather.

I looking at Emily then. "I don't know. Is it obviously to find out who did that?" Emily said.

Then I looking at Cath as Axel and Emily did same. "Don't look at me. I have not done anything wrong." Cath said and waving her hands.

I looking at their faces and can say they telling the truth. Well, I have investigate all of us and no signs that there's a traitor here. I guess Lilly have crossed over the edge, well not yet because I have a clue about broken glass from Katjaa.

"Okay then." I said, but then my face fell down and decide to tell about my past. "Eh, listen, I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Is this about Lilly? I know she might just overreacted, but it doesn't exc-" Cath said, but cut off by Axel. "Cath, just let hear what Lee going to say, got it?"

"Right, sorry." Cath apologies for not listened.

"Shoot out, Lee." Axel said.

"I'm... I'm convicted murder." I said.

Axel, Emily and Cath looking now chock and surprised by the words from my mouth.

"You kidding me?" Axel said.

"No, I don't ." I said and my face fell down.

"But you are a nice guy, I mean you spared both of St Johns brothers, well one of them..." Cath said, but her face feel down and refereed about Lilly killed Danny after I spared his life.

"Yeah, I know. But it was before the St Johns, before the walkers and I'm not proud of it." I explained.

"But what's gotten over your head to kill that _guy_?" Emily said and looking little afraid of me, but didn't acting like Ben and Travis did.

"That guy... having an affair with my wife." I said lowly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that. I know how it feels like my mother was so upset when she find out about my father's affair with Chris's and Cath's mothers-" Emily said, but cut off by Axel. "They were drunk together and it just happened. I'm not protecting your old man, but this is little different." Axel said and looking at me with a skeptical look.

"You saw some guy who sleeping with your wife and you just kill him?" Axel asked and crossed his arms while narrows his eyes at me.

"Look, I don't know what came over my head. I didn't even knew who he was after I killed." I said. "He was the senator of this state and it ruined my life when the court judged me life time in prison."

When I explained, I notice Axel starting pointing his fingers on the head and close eyes. It seems like he trying to remember something.

"Was it senator Hans Bishop?" Axel said and stopped pointing and opened eyes.

I look chock now that he know the senator's name, but I don't think someone mentioned his first name in the court. "How did you know?"

"Just a friend of me who is a friend of Bishop have told that he's dead for one day earlier before this shit started." Axel explained. "I thought he died by an accident or something like that, but never thought that he will end up like that."

I sink my head down and look little sad now.

"Wait, is that how your leg was hurt as you mentioned you got a "ride" by a police officer?" Cath said and remember that day when I and Clem meet Axel and Cath.

"Yeah, it was." I confirmed.

"And you telling us now, why?" Axel asked.

"Because I don't want to have to keep this from you anymore, and I'd rather that you guys heard about it from me and not someone else." I said.

Axel nods and came up something. "I guess that's why Larry had a grudge on you." Axel said about that night in the meat locker.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied you that he was just an old racist and-" I trying to apologizes, but Axel cut off me. "Don't. You don't need to apologize, even if you have told us earlier still doesn't excuse what that bastard did to you, how he tried to hurt Duck and left my father behind with the walkers." He said with an anger look over Larry's actions.

Then he huffs and have disgusted look. "It sounds like Larry were focus on your damn crime than keeping his daughter in safe." Axel said.

I looking doubtful at him. Larry really care about his daughter, but... well, he didn't though through back at the meat locker and he was after someone's blood than his daughter's safety.

"Hard to tell that. But I'm glad you three are okay with it. I going run of things" I said and walk away from them.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

When Lee walk away to his own business, I notice that I got some glances from Emily and Cath. What? What's up with them?

"Hey, what is it?" I asked curiously.

They just looking at me and then their eyes aiming at Lee. What, Lee? What's with... Then I wide my eyes when I realize what they mean. They want me to talk with Lee about my own secrets.

I just hanging my arms and sigh. I know it doesn't matter anymore, but me and Lee have a common, we ruined our lives. And Lee told us about his past.

"Okay then..." I mumbled to answer and walk after Lee who is now closely to the ice machine. "Hey, Lee!"

The teacher and convicted murder got attention of me and turned around to see me.

"What is it, Axel?" Lee asked.

I take a breath before I answer, "Well, you see Lee... you are not the only who's got a secrets."

Lee doesn't understand that what I mean, maybe because I'm still just a kid and couldn't never do some horrible things like he did. "What're you talking about?"

"I was... cut off from the high school when I was thirteen years old." I said.

Lee got a little chock expression on his face. "What, you were cut off from high school so young?" Lee said.

"Yeah, it was one of mine two biggest mistakes." I said.

"But why? Have you do something serious wrong?" Lee asked and getting curious now.

"I wouldn't say it was wrong or right either because it was to save me myself and my best friend and Cath's and Emily's brother." I mumbled in anger tones. "She deserves it."

"She who? Deserves for what?" Lee asked and have a serious look.

I guess I have to tell the whole story. Chris does not want me to tell anyone, but Lee is so confident and I know he'll keep this secret.

"The girls's brother Chris had some serious problems like being bullied every time. Chris has a problem with his eyes and everyone called him a freak or a vampire. We never talk to each other, which it makes me little paranoia. I also asked his damn father who does not believe Chris was bullied instead of just overreacting. I believe little, but wasn't really sure. Chris never told anything about what happened to his eyes, maybe because he was just a scared boy at that time or thought I wouldn't care for her friend's sake." I said Lee looks sad now. "I was hanging around with my first love, Ashley, she was a beautiful girl, bisexual but good and beautiful girl. We spent a whole year until I heard Chris on my way to the hospital for three months. He was badly injured. Back from school, my girlfriend admit me something; she was the one who bullied Chris and hurt her eyes. "

Lee wide his eyes in shock and sympathetic.

"I was chocked, but worst, I was very angry that she kept it secret for a year while I thought Chris just overreacted. Me and Ashley had a fight that she regrets about her actions with her psycho friend, Amanda." I said while my blood boiling "Amanda was so stubborn girl and psycho I ever met. She and Ashley were the ones who tortured Chris. When I know about it, I was so angry with Ashley and dumped her, then leaving her behind who crying on the floor. "

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that, Axel. But what happened to the Amanda girl?" Lee asked.

"I'm headed to school and finding after Chris before Amanda will come back and finish what she starts. I found him with another girl who was Amanda's and Ashley's friend and helped them to hurt Chris, Kate. They have become couple And as Ashley, she regrets what she has done with Chris. He forgives her and I did the same later. Then ... Amanda shows up and Kate tried to stop her as it made the stubborn girl get angry and lost control by Kate's "betrayal".

I made my hands to become fists of anger because of memories about that day. "I have to stop her and then ... it become a dead fight. In the end I was on the top of her and knocked her face many times just the way you did with Andy." I said and Lee looks shocked and surprised now.

"I ... I did not think about this. I stopped and saw my hands covered by her blood. She survived, but was badly hurt and that's why I cut off from high school. "But she got what it comes." I said and my face mixed with anger and regret.

"Damn, boy. That was cold." Lee said with an upset appearance.

"Believe me, Lee. Go ask Cath and Emile about Amanda how she was a monster." I said with a serious look.

Lee looks skeptical at me, but he nods to me then. "Okay, but you mentioned it was one of your two biggest mistakes throughout your life? What was the other mistake you made?" Lee asked.

I'm looking down now and frown on the ground before looking back to Lee. "After the cut off from high school I used to be ... a drug dealer." I said.

Lee looks at me and his sympathy look turns into mistrust. "What?"

"Yes, that's true. I know it was a bad thing, but I have good reasons." I explained.

"What kind of good reasons?" Lee asked and frowns at me.

I huffs and prepare to talk about one of important people in my life who has left from me, right before the walkers.

"My mother got cancer for five years ago when I was ten. We didn't have much money to get her in the operation." I said.

"So you become drug-dealer to get some money for your mother?" Lee said and his face is mixed by skeptical and sympathetic.

"Yeah, then after a while, I run with a small gang named Anti-JJ. We were "crime fighters" as our leaders says so." I said with an hesitant look.

"Really? That sounds odd for a small gang. But if it's true, what do you guys fighting for? Money?" Lee said and chuckled little as he crossed.

I'm took off my band from the left arm while answer, "No, not like that. It was... it was for what this saying." I laughing little and show the tattoo with Anti-JJ's motto; all our motto.

Lee approach to my arm and take a look closer at the tattoo. "JJ - Revenge & Freedom" Lee read the first on the top of the list.

"Jessica Jenkins who wanna revenge against a dangerous criminal gang to get freedom for Atlanta." I explained.

"That's reasonable thing to say you are crime-fighters." Lee said and read another motto. "Anti - Power & Justice"

"Anti aka Patrick Sawyer who wanna have power over a gang with butch of smart-asses like himself and Doug. It was him who made Hidden Blades." I said and waving my other arm to show the hidden blade.

"Hmm." Lee mumbled. "Hacker - Credit & Honor"

"Lance B who wanna have credit about his and Patrick's inventions." I explained.

"No offense to him, but that's ridiculous if you ask me." Lee smirked.

"Yeah, it is ridiculous." I said sarcastic.

"Hunter - Solutions & Lives" Lee read. "Is this your motto?"

I see Lee guessed right because _I'm_ a hunter. "That's right. Just like I told Lilly for a few days ago that we need to find a solution for our lives." I said.

"Huh, you got that straight." Lee said. "Muscles - Independent & Utopia" and "Fixer - Fun & Popular"

"Well, it's not concern for you about them." I said and rolled the band back around my arm.

"But what happened with your mother and your gang?" Lee asked and I looking little sad now. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask you..."

"My mother didn't make it or in the other words; I was close, but too late." I said as Lee widened his eyes in chock. "After her death, I was going to break my membership and the deals with other gangs. Walkers shows up when I was going to broke the last deal up. And then Chris called me for help to save Cath from the hospital. That's how we meet you and Clementine later."

I turned around and looking at the sky. "My mom wouldn't understand this shit and... I don't know if it was a good thing that she passed out from our old world and from being here this new world." I said with a sad tone.

"Your mother resting in peace now and I'm sure that she would be happy that you stay alive." Lee said humble.

I looking at Lee then and look back at the sky. "I have done horrible things but no matter what I doing, but mother said that she will be always on my side forever and even after the death." I said sadly.

Lee place his hand on my shoulder to show how he feel so sorry about me and what I have been through. "I'm sorry about your mother, I understand what do you tried to do for her." He said sympathy.

I look at him and smile proud at his words. Then I turned to him and say, "Thanks Lee, I'm really mean it. So now you understand that we have ruined our lives before this shit and after all this madness like Walkers, St Johns and bandits so it doesn't matter anymore about our mistakes."

"I guess so." Lee said and nodded.

"Did you told Clementine too, about your crime?" I asked.

"Of course I did." Lee replied.

"Then we're done talking about our pasts and I'm sorry about that I didn't stop you from hitting Andy earlier... when I saw you two... it remind..." I said and tried to apologizes, but couldn't finish the last words.

"It's okay, I wasn't right in my head." Lee said and look down.

"Okay, we see soon." I said and walk back to Emily and Cath.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

After I have talk with Axel, I'm going back to investigate while I have many thoughts about Axel and his life before the walkers. Poor boy, I guess his life has been screwed up since he dumped his girlfriend and then cut off from high school, then become a drug-dealer. But he hasn't have any blood on his hands than I have. But he mentioned that someones want fight against some gangs and that's sound like a fight in the streets. Axel might be a tough and hard-ass sometime, but he's good and look after a little girl just like I do to Clem.

Then I saw some piece of broken glass on the ground as I bend down and pick one of them up. I lined up the piece of glass to the busted lens of the flashlight. They match, which it was here where the flashlight broken.

Then I saw some broken glass leading to the corner. I look around at the corner and found a marking on the wall, a pink X.

I wipe my two of fingers on it and wasn't dry. That mark wasn't there on the wall so long. "Hmm, chalk." I mumbled.

Then Duck shows up from nowhere and stand right next to me. He looking at the mark too.

"Pink. Hmm..." Duck said and have an unexpected look.

Urgh, he need perceptive little. I cross my arms and look at him with a serious look.

"Duck." I said with a strictly tone.

"A clue." Duck said.

I'm not sure it is a clue.

"Maybe." I said.

"What do you think it is?" Duck asked.

"I don't think it's anything." I said.

"Maybe it's a sign." Duck suggested.

I wide my eyes by hear that word from Duck and look at the mark again. Hmm, that's a good theory. Why the hell I never think about it?

"It could be. It's pink chalk, which is... weird." I said little slowly and can't stop looking at the mark.

"Okay, back to investigating!" Duck said and look proud.

He ran off from me and to search after more clues. I walk away from the mark and corner, I looking down to the chalk drawing on the ground. Then I looking at Clem who still drawing of the leaf. Hmm, there is no way that it was Clementine, but maybe she know something about pink chalk.

When I was close to Clem, I notice Carley are still on the balcony and probably waiting for me. I shook my head and decide to go talk with her.

I heading to the staircase and get up the balcony. Carley notices me when I approached her and call her, "Hey."

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Carley asked.

I started with the best to the lowest. "I talked to Kenny about who I am." I said.

"And?" Carley said to go on.

"He was cool. He just worries about his family." I said with a okay smile.

"That wasn't so hard, was it, tough guy." Carley scoffed.

"Probably not, anyway I talked to Katjaa." I said.

"How'd she take it?" Carley asked.

"She was fine, I guess. I think she's more upset about Kenny." I said with a sad look and crossed my arms.

"Because of the St Johns? What exactly did he do back there?" Carley asked and looking at Kenny with skeptical look.

Oh please, not you too.

"Oh, don't you start now." I said with a serious look, but change back to normal now. " I talked to Doug."

"Let me guess, he was okay with it?" Carley suggested.

"That's right. He didn't even take a bit about it." Lee said with a smile.

Carley and Doug might have broke up after a while since we came in here the motel, but they are still friends and care each other.

"I talked to Clementine about things." I said.

"How'd she handle it?" Carley asked.

I got a sad expression on my face. "I don't know. She's tough to read." I said.

"She adores you, don't worry." Carley cheered me up.

"Your right. I told Ben and Travis." I said.

"You told Ben and Travis? Funny you pick with them." Carley said with an unexpected look.

"Low risks." I said.

Carley look little skeptical at me about talking to the boys. "I take it he didn't know what to do with the information." Carley said.

"Not even close, well Travis was little skeptical, but that's beats up and Ben was... just happy I told him something." I said.

Then now Emily, Cath and... Axel, well he has secrets too and maybe I need to tell Carley about it. She was little angry at him that he didn't stopped me earlier from hitting more Andy back at the dairy because he was confused when it remind him about his past. Carley need to understand that and I wonder if she knows about the gang that Axel used to be part of it as she used a reporter and already knew about me and my past.

"I told Axel, Cath and Emily about me and the murder." I said.

"Were they okay with it?" Carley asked.

"Cath was chock about it, she got over it. Emily was okay, she's really sorry about me because except the murder her parents had a marriage problem." I said.

"Oh, I guess their family didn't have good times." Carley said and have a sympathy look. "What about Axel?"

"He was little skeptical, but he's okay now because he had some secrets of his own too like I had." I said.

"What? Really?" Carley said in chock.

"Yeah, he was cut off from the high school for two years ago when he was thirteen. His best friend and Cath's and Emily's brother was bullied and attacked by some girls and one of them was Axel's girlfriend who become his ex later when she admitted to him." I said.

"Jesus, what happened then?" Carley said and look more chock and frighted.

"One of the girls was going to finish sisters's brother what she started, but Axel was on her way and then it came a fight. In the end... Axel hitting her face... the same way what I did to Andy." I said.

Carley gasp lowly and look at Axel in chock. "Wait... is that why he..." Carley tried to say about back at the dairy.

"Yeah, he was confused when it reminds him about the fight in the high school. The crazy girl survived, but still he cut off from the school. But that wasn't the most secret that he keep it." I said.

"What was it?" Carley asked.

"His mother got cancer when he was ten and after the cut off, he had to make some money to get her in hospital so he become a drug-dealer and part of a small gang call itself "Anti-JJ". Do you know anything about that gang?" I asked.

"What?! Was he a member of Anti-JJ?" Carley exclaimed, but not so loudly.

"Yeah, he has even a tattoo of that crew." I said.

"My god, yeah, I heard about that gang and in our report it said that the crew was fighting against gangsters. But the police they're just out of their minds." Carley said.

"Yeah, but Axel mentioned that his leaders of that crew said they are crime fighters." I said.

"Huh, that's explain why he's such a hard-ass and make some tough decisions when it's emergency." Carley said.

"Yeah, but he's a good boy like he's been taking care a little girl just like me." I sad with a smile.

"Yeah, your right." Carley said with a smile, then she hugged me and kiss me.

I kiss her back and then we make out. Carley pushes me with herself to her door and open it. Oh, so hot on her lips.

When we got in her room, I close the door after.

* * *

 **A little while later**

 **Axel's POV**

"And that's what I told to him." I explained to Cath and Emily who listened what I told to Lee about my past.

Emily and Cath smiled. "Good, Axel. That was kind of you for telling to Lee that you two have some commons." Emily said and look happy at me.

"But, are you okay with Lee's past?" Cath asked.

"Of course I do. It doesn't matter anymore because of all this shit. Can't believe it that Larry had a grudge at Lee because of his past." I growled in anger.

Larry tried to hurt Duck, left Lee behind with the walkers in the drugstore and most of all, he left my father to die and make him to cut of his arm then to escape from being eaten. My blood is getting boil of those events. I don't know if he already told Lilly about Lee's past, but I think that won't be big deal no longer when Lee has finally told to everyone.

Then I wanna to talk something with Emily, but not when Cath is with us now.

"Hey, Cath. Can you go check with Clem? I want talk with Em in private." I asked.

"Okay." Cath replied and walk away from us.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

I just look at her and then smile. "He, so did I disturbed you when you and him were gonna...mmh" I scoffed and referring her and Doug which it made her blushing.

"Cut it off, Ax. You're getting worse than Chris who always teasing with Tess about like that. But yes, please don't tell to the boys or anyone." Emily exclaimed while she keeping her blush face.

"Will see if I can shut my mouth." I scoffed and saw Lee came out from Carley's room.

I wide little my eyes in surprise and wondering what was he doing in that room with her.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

Jesus, I better get hurry before Lilly start to accusing us for stealing supplies.

I stand at the ground after the staircase and thinking about Carley. She's beautiful and completely different from my wife, Sam. We always argue each other that I want have a family and Sam just said she need to work. For her, was her work important than family. But Carley, she care about me and Clem. And-

"Clem, have you seen the pink chalk somewhere?" Cath asked to Clem when they drawing which I heard and got something in my head.

The pink chalk is gone? Wait a minute...

"No, it's gone." Clem said to Cath.

"Damn it." Cath complained.

"Swear." Clem said.

"Sorry, I guess I take the blue one instead." Cath said.

After I heard what they said about the pink chalk, I was getting thinking about all weird here. Supplies runs away, a broken flashlight, a sign on the wall and a pink chalk is gone. Things getting more and more odds now. Then I heard someone whisper to me.

"Psst, Lee." It was Duck who standing right front of the back of RV.

I guess he wanna to talk something. I walk to him.

"I found something." Duck said.

I wide my eyes and getting curious. "What is it?" I asked.

"I found this piece of pink chalk, and a scuff of it over by the gate!" Duck said and show the piece of pink chalk which it earned a chock from me.

"Really?" I said.

"Totally! I was combing the scene for clues and-" Duck said, but cut off by me because I just ignored his last words and need to focus now. "Yeah, Duck. I got it. Good job." I said and walk away from him to the gate.

When I was heading to the gate, Duck beats me up and raise his hand up for a high-five. I shrugged and raise my hand against his own to make a high-five.

"Cool!" Duck exclaimed happily.

Before I was going to search at the gate, I was thinking that he found the chalk and came up the sign. I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like he know a bit about all of this. Even that, it doesn't mean that he's a traitor so I don't think I need to ask him some questions about the broken flashlight.

Then I looking little closer at one of wheels of dumpsters and notice there is a scuff that Duck mentioned. I push it little forward and shows that scuff leading to outside.

"Somebody's been through here, too..." I said lowly.

"See? I did good, huh?" Duck said.

"Yeah, Duck, you did." I said and impressed by his detective skills. It seems like I have to looking outside. I don't think that there is no one out there right now. I looking at Duck and said, "You just wait right here. For real this time."

"Okay." Duck replied and have a boring look that he want to follow with me.

I open the gates and walks right through them. Then I close after and look around. What I see there was a multiples arrows sticking on the walls since the last attack by the bandits. Damn those bandits, they are really out of control. I hope that will be the last time to see them since the latest attack. I walk along the sidewalk to see if there were something I have missed.

Then I stop when there is a grate near the ground on the wall, I notice there was something inside of it. I approach the grate, bends down and pulls it out. I looking inside and there was a brown paper bag. What the hell?

I pulls the paper bag out and looks inside of it. I wide my eyes when I found something in there; there was bunch of medicines. _Our_ medicines?! So Lilly has right. Someone is working with those bandits?!

"Son of bitch." I muttered in anger and walk back to the gates.

Who the hell wanna to trade with these people in the woods? Even there was some bright sides like Kenny has worked out at the RV in peace and quiet doesn't excuse for someone who traded. I better go back to Lilly before bandits will realize their pack is gone and I'm sure Lilly ain't gonna be happy about it.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Pheeeew, that was the biggest chapter that I had ever** **write. Almost 13,000 words! XD**

 **Doug and Emily are in looove! ^^**

 **I hope that was great, even for you, HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Now prepare what's gonna happen on the next chapter soon.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **One of deleted** **sequences of Episode 2: Starved For Helped, it mentioned that Senator's name was Hans and Lee's ex-wife's name was Sam.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	35. Long Road Ahead: Argument on the Road P1

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Argument on the Road**

 **Lee's POV**

I walked into Lilly's room and found her sitting on the bed just like she did earlier before we talked about the stealing supplies. She notices me when I approach her.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been almost one hour since you started poke around." Lilly exclaimed sarcastic.

I was getting blushing my face, but shook the head immediately. I don't want to talk about me and Carley that we..., well, it doesn't matter now.

"Sorry for late. It wasn't easy, but I've found this." I lied little and handed over the paper bag with bunch of medicines to Lilly and she accepted to take a look at inside of it.

"And there was more; it was in a grate a few feet away from the outside wall, and there's a sign on the other." I said with an unbelievable look.

Lilly's face was mixed by anger and fear. "Holy fuck." She muttered.

I hate to admit, but she's right; someone's trading with those bandits for nothing, but it better that person must have reasons.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"…Okay, we line everybody up. _Everybody_." Lilly said with strict tones as I take a seat on the chair.

I look down with a dislike expression on my face. I'm getting worry about what Lilly going to say for the group. I'm sure that won't be good.

"Somebody is killing us. Stealing from our supplies is the same thing as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep; you die. What is the difference? What if one of the kids gets sick and we don't have what we need?" Lilly said as I glancing at her words.

Well, Lilly's logically might have right there if one of kids getting sick. Then I notice Lilly glancing at her window right next to and behind me.

"What the hell?" Lilly exclaimed in chock as she stand up from her bed and looking through the window.

"You don't fucking _steal_ from us!" We heard a screaming voice which sounds unfriendly and angry.

What the fuck?

"Who the fuck is that?!" I exclaimed and stands up to see what's going on outside of the window.

I see four stranger with the guns and crossbows who aiming at our people. Fuck, it's the bandits! They're must be pissed out when they didn't got their last "packet". I see one of them forces Carley to knells down and have hands on the back of her head as my blood getting boil.

"Fuck! They've got our people out there!" I exclaimed.

"Y'all are gonna get your people out here! We ain't fucking around!" The leader yelling in anger.

Shit! It's the same guy who shot at one of his buddies in the woods during the first trip to the dairy. He's gonna kill our people no doubt if we do not something.

"What do we do?" I asked and so desperate to save Clem, Carley and the other.

"Oh shit." Lilly muttered.

I notice Lilly walks away from the window and grabbed her rifle from the drawer.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" I asked as she opened another window at the other side of her room.

"Stall them." Lilly said and climbed through the window.

"What?" I don't get it what she talking about.

"Just keep them talking; do whatever it takes to stop them from pulling the trigger." Lilly explained and runs off from the window.

I sighed and shaking my head. How I gonna talk with them; those who do not thinking through in their heads. But there is no other way and I have to do this for Clem and the other from being killed.

I walk from Lilly's room and approach to the bandits who aiming at the group while their walking around and waving his gun.

"Enough of this bullshit! Drew, start putting your boot to these doors!" The leader yelled and order one of his friends to kick out our doors off.

"Yeah!" A bandit who wears a sunglasses and a cap agreed with his leader.

Before they were going to do something, they notice me as I raise my hands up.

"Hold it, asshole!" The leader exclaimed and aiming at me with his gun.

"Take it easy." I said and look calmer than the leader, but truth is I am so furious how they use Clem and the other as hostages. I glare at the leader as I take some slows steps to them and said, "Why are you doing this? Just leave us the fuck alone!"

"Why? This fucking guy… Why?! Because we gotta, that's why!" The leader exclaimed sarcastic while still aiming at me.

Arghh... This guy is really out of his mind, maybe I can try this one.

"What will it take to reach a deal?" I lied and hope he will take my words.

"About twice as much as you been giving us!" The leader exclaimed.

"You got it, done." I said.

"Is that so?" The leader said as he lowered his gun and taking my "offer". "Well, I suppose we ought to hash out some terms then."

The bandit with sunglasses who aiming at the back of Kenny's head looking at the leader.

"I don't like no hash." The bandit with sunglasses complained.

The leader glare at him and snapping, "Man, shut up or I'll-"

But suddenly, the leader got shot, through his head. It must have been Lilly who shot.

"Christ!" Another bandit male who aiming at Axel had gasped as the other two bandits did.

"Oh shit!" A female bandit exclaimed in chock when they saw their leader collapsed down.

Everyone looks chock and surprise except Carley who immediately grabbed the gun and shooting at the female bandit in her head, then took the cap bandit with sunglasses with a headshot before he could react. Then she trying to shoot the last one, but the gun's clicking.

Shit.

Before the bandit could react something, Axel immediately quickly turned around while he slashing with his left hidden blade at bandit's throat which it starting spreading blood as the bandit holding both of his arms on it to try stop bleeding, but no use and he collapse down.

Then after a few seconds, we see many people came out of the woods and charging to us, to the motel.

Fuck, this is gonna be a war now.

"Fuck! Everyone, get back to the motel now! It's raid time!" Axel yelled as we all runs away from the walls and spreading out.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I run quickly to take cover behind the RV while I heard many voices yelling and firing with their guns. I stay behind the RV as Lee did same while load up my pistol. I take a look and see the bandits have came back and take another attack with their full force this time.

Oh man, so many and never thought that they have guns than crossbows. I notice Carley, Doug, Emily, Ben and Travis took cover behind a table, a little far away from the RV on the right.

I see a couple of bandits push dumpsters forward from the walls. Then I see Ben trying to make a run to the RV.

"Hey, get back there!" I exclaimed to Ben as a bullet missing Ben and hit on Lilly's window, but it made him to turned around quickly to go back the others, behind the table again.

Jesus, Ben. He almost got himself killed. I look behind and saw Kenny runs with Lee's rifle from Lilly's room.

"We need get outta here now!" Kenny exclaimed and stands beside me and Lee.

"No shit!" Lee agreed.

"You damn right! This is insane!" I agreed too and firing three bullets, but missing my targets.

Damn it!

"Get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV.!" Kenny exclaimed and give the rifle to Lee as him and I nodded.

Kenny opened the door of the RV and gets to the driver seat while me and Lee handle with these crazy people. Lee firing his rifle and hit one of two at dumpsters.

One down, one left. I aiming at the other one who trying sneak closer to us, but I shoot and hit with the headshot. I take look if there was some bandits left in the motel.

No any fuckers in the motel except the others in the woods. I raise my hand up to signal them that they can come now. "Now, guys! Come over here!" I exclaimed and they quickly running to the RV.

"Man, thank you guys." Travis said and get in the RV with Doug and Carley.

"Yeah, you saved our asses." Ben said with an appreciated look and get in the RV.

"Have you guys seen Cath?" Emily asked and look really worry about her little sister.

Then we heard someone's yelling. "Help!" It was Katjaa's who yelled for help.

Shit, sounds like she's in trouble!

"Katjaa! Hang on, we're coming!" Lee exclaimed

"Get in the RV. We will get Cath and the other to the RV!" I exclaimed as Lee peeks to the right.

"But-" Emily said but I interrupted her. "NO BUTS! That's a order!" I exclaimed.

She was little surprised by my outburst, but she nods and get in the RV. I peeks to the right and stand beside Lee.

"How many are they on that side?" I asked and reload my brother's golden Desert.

"Three left, four of them has already opening the other gate and the fourth one was attacking by a walker from behind without notice." Lee explained.

"Heh, what a dumbass. He need to focus on his safety instead on this madness." I scoffed and leaned out to firing my gun at the bandits. Then I see Cath and Clem is with Katjaa and Duck who holding each other and hiding behind a dresser.

Lee shot at one of them in the head who was behind dumpsters. I hit one of them with the headshot who was going to pull on the trigger of his rifle. The last one have already sneaking from the dumpsters to a table.

Come out there now, you son of bitch. I aiming at the table until he leans up to firing at us, but I quickly pull on the trigger and shoot right on his head.

"Katjaa! Hurry! Come on!" Lee exclaimed as Clementine and Cath running over to the RV.

"Lee!" Clem exclaimed as she ran up to the teacher and hugged him tightly.

Lee hugged her back. "Clem! Get inside the RV! It's gonna be okay. Go!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks for saving us. What the hell is wrong with those people?" Cath said and look little annoying by the bandits.

"Just get in the RV now! We don't-" I exclaimed, but interrupted when I suddenly saw a walker was right behind Katjaa and Duck as they didn't notice. "Katjaa! Behind you!"

But the walker grabbed her which she and her son lost her balance and fall down. Katjaa landed right on the desk and bashes her head which blood leaking on the side of her face.

Oh god! That must've hurts. I see the walker starting crawling over them. Shit, will this thing never give up?! I put my gun in the pocket and take my crossbow from my back. I aiming at the walker and shoot it. The arrow stick through the head.

I heading to Katjaa and Duck quickly and help get them up. "Come on! Get in RV!" I exclaimed and grabbed the arrow from the head of walker as Kenny came out the RV.

"Kat! Oh, Christ!" Kenny exclaimed and look chock over Katjaa's wound on her head.

Kenny helping his family too and we leading them to the RV. I notice Lilly is on the balcony and firing with her rifle at the rest of bandits where they are on between the walls and the woods.

"Lilly, get in the RV!" Lee shouted to Lilly, but she didn't listened and keep shooting.

I sighed and shaking with my annoying face. Damn Lilly! Will she ever realize that is pointless to fight for this place?

"Screw her! Let her stay!" Kenny exclaimed and get in the RV again.

I glancing at Kenny's words and looking at Lilly. Well, I hate to admit it, but I think we leave her behind if she so stubborn to stay here. Then we hear Doug's warning bells is ticking.

"Shit, how many are those assholes outside of the walls?!" I asked anger.

"No, it's the walkers, guys! On the right!" Doug shouted from inside of the RV as Carley came out with her full loaded gun.

"You guys seems need a little help here." Carley said as Lee and I smirked.

Then we heard more sound of bells again. "Now they're on the left!" Doug shouted.

"I handle on the right side. You two lovebirds take care the left side." I said and peeks to right side of the RV as Lee and Carley blushing at my words before they heading to the left.

I aiming with my crossbow and see there was two walkers came through the gates already. Eat this! I shooting and the arrow stick through one of their heads. I reload one more arrow and aiming at the other one, then shoot. Headshot!

"Kenny! Hurry up with that thing!" I exclaimed and reload another arrow.

"I'm working on it!" Kenny exclaimed back. "Come on, damn you...!"

I see Lee and Carley are doing fine, I take a look again and there are two more walkers came through the gates already. Okay... through the mouth and the neck... then you. I aiming at the walker who are closer to me and the RV, waiting for the other one when he's right behind the first one.

I shoot and arrow stick through on the mouth and came out the head, through the neck. The arrow still flying in the air and landed right on the other's head.

"YES! Two birds with one stone!" I cheering and was so proud on myself until I notice Doug was right next to me. "Doug? Where're you doing?"

He didn't answer my question and opened the hood of the RV. He banging on the motor with a hammer. "It's the solenoid!" Doug explained.

I looking at him and look hesitant. Sure, but it will not working if you-

Suddenly we hear the engines is finally running. Great! It's about time!

"Yes! It's working! Everyone, get inside now!" Kenny yelled and seems he's proud now.

I getting in the RV and after came in, Doug and Carley gets in too after me. Lee was right beside the doorway and looking at Lilly who keep shooting with her rifle at the bandits and the walkers.

"Lilly, last chance! Get down here!" Lee exclaimed and gets in the RV.

Kenny starting to drive the RV when he backs little. Lilly came quickly in the RV before Kenny stepped the gas. Finally that she shows up, but I'm sure she won't be happy over the raid. I hear the bandits trying firing at the RV, but Kenny driving quickly to the wooden walls and crash through it. Then we're on the road and leaving the raid. I hope the bandits and the walkers killing each other during the raid to the end.

* * *

 **Cath's POV**

I sitting next to Clem who still look scared by the bandits who tried to hurt us. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about those people. We're sure probably far away from the motel now." I said humble.

She looking at me and then look calm down now. "You maybe right. Why those people wanna hurt us?" Clem asked.

I sighed that she doesn't completely know about the bandits and their problems.

"I don't know, but let's drop it. I guess we will not see them anymore." I explained and leaned behind. "Man, what a crappy day."

"Crappiest." Clementine said as I glancing and smiling at her word.

I looking to the other who were still gasping over the attack with the bandits. I heard Kenny calling to his wife who sitting on the front seat and holding Duck.

"Kat! Jesus, are you okay?" Kenny asked and look worry about his wife because of her wound on the head.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Katjaa replied as Kenny snarling at her words and believe that his wife is so confident about her wound, but can't argue when he have to focus on driving down the road.

She doesn't look fine as I see Emily approach Katjaa with a medical kit.

"Here, let me help." Emily said and rolling the bandage around her head.

"Thanks, Em." Katjaa said.

That's my sister. I looking at the other and listening what they saying.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Ben said. His head was in his hands and look frightened out. He looked up to Lilly and said, "I'm sorry."

"Calm down, Ben. We're fine." Travis calm his friend down.

"Yeah, we're okay." Doug agreed and looking at my sister who still working on Katjaa's wound on the head. "Emily, is Katjaa okay?"

"Nothing is okay here yet! We just lost everything." Lilly muttered in anger.

I glancing at her words. Well, we still have our lives and that's important than a goddamn motel.

"We did't lost exactly everything, Lilly. We have already packed the rest of our supplies in this RV before the raid." Axel said and raise his backpack up to show for Lilly. "Plus, the rest of us have already decided to leave the motel behind"

"Exactly, and we're lucky as shit to have this RV." Kenny agreed.

"And nobody died." Carley added.

"Katjaa's head is split open!" Kenny exclaimed.

"She's gonna be okay, Kenny!" Emily exclaimed which Kenny snarling her words, but don't wanna interrupt her and need to focus to drive.

"Somebody in here cause this…" Lilly muttered.

I wide my eyes after what I heard what she just said. What? What the hell is she talking about?

"Lilly, first your "good routine", then stealing supplies and now somebody cause this shit! I think you need to calm down now. The bandits have had our number for weeks. There is no different from the last time before the raid." Axel said with annoying tones in his voice.

"This IS different! Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was slipping them our shit. They didn't get their last packet so they attacked." Lilly explained with her coldly eyes.

I'm getting surprised now. What? One of us was working with them?

"Calm down back there. That's nuts." Kenny said and didn't believe what Lilly just said.

"Yeah and besides, have you anything proof?" Axel agreed.

"Lee found a bag of our supplies hidden outside the wall." Lilly said.

I looking at Lee as everyone and Emily too who were done with Katjaa's injury on her head and join with the others. Lee is our most trustworthy member in our group and hope that he won't answer that Lilly's right. But his face fell down as he sighed and confirms, "It's true."

We all gets chock and surprised by his words. So there is a traitor in this group, but... but...

"But who and why would want to do like that?" I asked.

"Good question, Cath." Lilly said and looking at Carley. So, Carley, is there something you'd like to say?"

Carley immediately narrows her eyes at Lilly as the rest of us did the same. I see Lee look pretty upset about her accusing his girlfriend.

"Please." Carley said.

"We have to get it out of you then." Lilly said sarcastic.

"Back off." Carley defended.

"You're in no position to make demands." Lilly started to threaten her.

"Whoa, hold on, you're just pointing fingers here. It was _not_ me." Carley said.

"I didn't just come up with this. I've had my suspicions for some time." Lilly explained and sent a glance to Carley.

"Hey, how come you have any suspicions on her after all she respect you?" I asked and glare at her but Lilly just ignored me.

"Probably not the best time for it, Lilly." Kenny said.

"If not now, then when? Look at what just happened." Lilly said with a snarl.

I notice Lee looks so annoying and angry at Lilly now and said, "Carley's trustworthy. She's not a traitor, Lilly."

"Thank you, Lee." Carley appreciated for his support.

"She can fight her own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you both." Lilly said and glare at Carley.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is getting too far." Emily said.

"Look, Lilly. I think you start freaking out, let's just drop it and take a damn breath." Axel said.

More like she scared us.

"Don't talk like that to me when you are part of suspect list!" Lilly scowled.

What? I see Axel wides his eyes and looking at Lilly. "What did you just say?" Axel asked and frowns at Lilly.

"Lilly, don't involve him into this." Lee said with a warning tone.

"Yes I do! Just a boy who used to be a drug-dealer from a criminal gang of fucking junkies like Axel would make him a distrustful member of a group!" Lilly exclaimed.

What the? She knows? I am speechless now as Axel got a disbelief expression over his face and he stands up from his seat to look right into Lilly's eyes.

"Tell me again!" Axel shot back and glare at Lilly.

"You heard me. I know what you are." Lilly snarled

"How did you know...?" I asked when I removed the speechless felling.

"I heard you two talking that for two months ago, I was in the RV while you two where on the top of it." Lilly explained and keep her coldly eyes on Axel.

I notice everyone except Lee and Carley look confuse and no able to answer about Lilly's words about Axel until Doug came up.

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked.

"Before this mess started, Axel used to be a drug-dealer and then become a part of a criminal gang. When this shit started he was going to break some deals with other criminal organizations, he even take a watch for two months ago to take a look after if his gang or any his criminal friends are coming to the motel for him. Those results mean that he's capable of that which is able to betray us steal our supplies for the bandits or maybe they all used to be members of gangs that he had business with them before." Lilly explained.

I sent a glare to Lilly. "That's crazy! There's no way he wanna do this!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I know you're little upset that Axel keeping secret his own as I and Cath knew about it, but what Axel did do that as a drug-dealer was to make some money for his sick mother." Emily said and trying to calm Lilly, but she keeping her eyes on Axel.

"Emily!" Axel said with a warning tone and look at Lilly again.

I think he doesn't want to or anyone talk about his mother.

"Oh I understand now as he's already mentioned his mother didn't make it and then broke his deals with criminal gangs. But I guess she was more upset than everyone here that her son become a goddamn junkie." Lilly scoffed which Axel's blood gets boil now.

"You shut your damn mouth! Don't dare talk about my mother like that!" Axel exclaimed with anger tones.

I was mixed by chock and anger that how dare Lilly could say like that to Axel.

"Or what?! You're going to-" Lilly exclaimed, but cut off by Lee who look serious now. "Enough! Let's just let it go, okay? People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it, Lilly." Lee exclaimed lowly which it's earned a glare from Lilly and appreciated look from Axel.

"Then what do we not forgive?!" Lilly yelled and starting pointing finger around. "Honestly, Axel can help Kenny kill my dad, and help Carley steal from us? Where's the lines?!"

"Lilly, let's think about this logically." Doug said and try to calm paranoia woman down.

"Or... maybe vote or... something like that." Ben suggested and being nervous by Lilly.

"I think we need to look the facts." Travis said.

"Let's calm down, everyone." Emily said to everyone and looking at Lilly. "Axel is not a bad guy, Lilly. This is the right how you treat one of us."

Lilly scowls at Emily, Travis and Ben and exclaims, "You three shut your mouths or I assume that you had help him steal supplies from us!" Lilly yelled which everyone look at her in horror, frustration and chock.

"Lilly! Why the hell do you think they would do something like that?" Lee asked and look angry for accusing more of us.

I'm getting angry at Lilly about her accusing my sister. "Yeah, what did you got that in your damn head?!" I exclaimed.

"I heard you mentioned that you know that Lauren girl who was one Axel's friends of that gang and she was one of their classmates, right Emily, Ben and Travis? Lilly said and glare at my sisters and her friends.

I notice Emily, Ben and Travis look surprise and looking at Axel now. Oh no, here's goes another story.

"What?" Ben exclaimed in chock.

"Is that true, Axel?" Emily asked.

"Have you hanged with Lauren?" Travis asked.

"Not now, you guys!" Axel exclaimed with a serious look and looking at Lilly. "Lilly, if you have heard what I and Cath said, that you know I didn't knew it Lauren and these three were classmates. She didn't even told me anything about her normal life before."

"Don't play dumb, Axel. Wouldn't you hope that your friend could have sent three accomplices to you, especially they came into this crew as strangers from the same woods where those assholes lived there. It's pretty cut and dry to me." Lilly said coldly.

"I came into this crew along with Carley as two strangers." Doug said and frowned at Lilly.

"So you're saying you did it?" Lilly said and got a disbelief expression on her face.

I sighed at her words because she didn't understand what Doug mean.

"We all have been strangers when this shit started, what'd you think why we were skeptical at each other back that day in the drugstore?!" Axel yelled.

Lilly ignored Axel's statement and looking at him and Carley with her coldly scary eyes. "Was it both of you?"

"What?" Carley inquired.

"I have heard some reporters wanna make news for themselves by fraud with criminal's help before this mess. Did you two knew each other and was it both of you?" Lilly exclaimed and required the answer from them.

That's it! I had enough with her damn detector! I stand up from my seat and exclaims right behind her, "Will you just leave them the fuck alone now?"

Emily and some others was surprised by my outburst, but Axel wasn't. "Cath! Stay out of this!" He exclaimed which I glare at his words.

"But, Dix, she's-" But I was interrupted when the RV starting shaking little.

What the heeeell! I lost balance which I fell behind and landed my butt on the floor. Ouch.

"What's going on up there?" Emily asked.

"I hit something. We gotta stop!" Kenny explained and slowed the RV down.

I got up on my legs then. Jesus, glad we didn't crashed.

"All right." Lilly replied and looking at Axel and Carley. "Well, we can dealing with this now, then."

They just glaring at Lilly while I getting worried about Lilly's words. What the hell is she gonna do now?

I feel the RV have stopped and heard the engine turns off.

"Kenny, is it safe?" Lee asked and wonder about if there's something out there now.

"Should be." Kenny replied with a smile.

Good to hear that. Then I see Lilly with a scowl on her face. "Everybody out."

"Lilly..." Lee said and want to calm down, but she ignored him and repeat, "Out!" She snarled and step out from the RV.

Lee sighed, but he follow after her as Axel, Emily and the others did the same except me and Clem. I'm getting annoying now. I can't just sitting here and do nothing while who know what Lilly is gonna to do next. I start to going out as Clem notice.

"Where are you going?" Clem asked and looking little worry about the others.

"I must go and help Axel... in case if..." I replied, but can't explain because I don't getting her frightened by Lilly.

I stand right at the RV's door and see we are on the side of the road among in the forest. I see everyone looking around here while Axel bends down to take a look at under the RV as he sighs.

"Kenny, the RV got some surface damage and it seems like we got a walker's stuck underneath." Axel said as Kenny was standing in front of the side and bends down to see the walker.

"Goddamn it. Alright everyone, keep your eyes peeled while I get rid of it." Kenny said and starts trying remove that walker.

Axel nods at him and stands Carley's left side while Emily, Doug and Travis was behind them and Ben is on the right side of Carley. Axel notice me that I came out of the RV which it make him and Emily look disappointing and angry now.

"Cath, get in the RV now while we talk with Lilly this through." Emily said, but I didn't obey her this time.

"No." Cath replied.

"Cath, do what your sister said; get in the RV now." Axel said and looking string at me.

"NO! If Lilly really wanna mess with you and Emily, she will mess with me too." I shot back which Axel shook his head in disappointment.

"Fine, suit yourself." Lilly muttered and looking at Axel and Carley. "You know what? We shouldn't just kick you out. We should hear what everybody thinks."

Well I think you need to calm down now.

"I think you should chill out!" Ben exclaimed as I nodded.

"I'm _not_ gonna take this! You can push around anyone else here, but you can't push _me_ around!" Carley exclaimed.

"I'm real sorry you feel that way, but I'm starting to think maybe it was both of you." Lilly said a cold tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah, and what're you gonna do?" Axel scoffed.

Then we heard Kenny muttering up something.

"You okay over there?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, yeah... Kenny replied and focus on the walker under the RV.

"Axel, you have no other options." Lilly threaten Axel.

"Leave him alone." Emily demanded.

"Lilly, he's a good boy. He didn't even tried to hurt us before."

"You can tell me it was Carley, and then everything will be right as rain." Lilly said and ignored Emily's and Doug's protests.

"I'm not doing this." Lee said which Lilly look disappointed by his answer.

"Come on, Lee, you're the one who found them. You can't just abstain." Lilly said.

"F*** all that, this is nuts! We're out here on the side of the road and the motel will not change anything better from here!" Lee exclaimed with anger look.

I agree with that. Most of us has already decided to leave the motel because of the people in the woods.

"…Okay, fine then, if you says so. Kenny?" Lilly scoffed in disappointment and asked what Kenny think about.

Kenny looking at Lilly from the walker and look an annoying by her interrupting and have didn't barely listened the argument.

"I don't know what's going on now, but like Emily said; Leave Axel alone if you're really pointing your finger at him." He said.

I smile at his words as Emily did the same, but it earned a annoying glare from Lilly.

"What? Why the hell not?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Because he saved my family back at during the raid and more than that, so I owe him." Kenny explained and going back to get rid of the walker.

"You can't be serious?" Lilly said with an annoying tone in her voice.

"Lilly, do you really believe that I would do something like this which it will endanger Cath's safety?" Axel inquired.

"Cath doesn't need a fucking drug-dealer like you to look after her and that's what her brother would regret it." Lilly said which it made me, Emily and Axel wide our eyes in shock that she brought up Chris now?!

I sent an anger glare to her and said, "I standing here right now because of him, you moron! My brother didn't had any options than counting on Axel to look after me."

"Oh, just like he had no any options than kill my dad?" Lilly said and pointing at Axel.

"Lilly, you getting crosses over the edge if you keep going like this." Axel muttered with his scary look, it didn't scared Lilly.

"Like you have already did in the motel?" Lilly shot back.

"He's not a bad guy, Lilly. Being a drug-dealer and part of a gang doesn't prove anything." Lee said.

"Do we need any more evidence than _this_?!" Lilly scowled at Lee.

"Screw the evidence! This isn't right how we treat one of us!" Emily exclaimed.

"This is getting insane now!" Travis agreed.

"Just stop and leave him alone!" Carley exclaimed.

Lilly just scowls at them, "Shut up, all of you! Ugh, people are so sensitive."

I guess she's not right in her head. I notice Clem was standing by the doorway of the RV now.

"Lilly, calm down. You scare some of us." Doug said, but the paranoia woman just ignored him and looking at Axel with furious glare.

"Axel, tell me that it was you who caused all this and not her!" Lilly snarled.

"I have nothing to do this, I quieted that shit when this shit started!" Axel exclaimed.

"Please, leave him alone!" I exclaimed.

"Axel!" Lilly snarled.

"Stop, this is crazy!" Carley exclaimed.

"This is about trust and I've never trusted you!" Lilly said.

"Hell it is, this is about your fucking revenge!" Axel exclaimed and referring Larry's death which Lilly wide-eyed at his word.

Before she was going say something, Lee say, "Lilly, lay off."

Lilly look calm down now, but getting angry at Lee's words now. "I can't, Lee. You know I can't!"

Then suddenly we heard Kenny got the walker out of the RV. "There, I got 'em." Kenny said and removed the walker away.

"Please, let's just get back in the RV." Ben said.

"That's not happening! Not for _him_!" Lilly exclaimed and referring Axel.

"I can't handle this!" Doug whined and have almost enough with the argument.

Then I see Carley look annoying now by Lilly's paranoia accusations.

"You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you... but you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once!" Carley exclaimed.

I see Lilly have a intense glare. I guess she's feels insulted by Carley and her words. Then we got our attention to Kenny who have stomped on the head of walker. He approach us now.

"Now, what the fuck's the problem?" Kenny said.

 **BANG**

A gunshot that suddenly appeared and then... I see three persons are on the ground now. What the hell... No, NOO!

"NOOO!" Emily screamed in horror.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this horrible** **cliffhanger, but who or which died?**

 **No letter hacks on this chapter this time, sorry. :/**

 _ **Please preview this chapter and cliffhanger. :)**_

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter, we see the next chapter tomorrow, perhaps but we will find out soon what happened. ;)**


	36. Long Road Ahead: Argument on the Road P2

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Sorry for late, I was busy and couldn't writing at that time. But now I'm home now and going back to write. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Argument on the Road Part 2**

 **Axel's POV**

I got my attention by Kenny who already have stomped at the brain of walker, but I couldn't let my eye get away from Lilly. I have bad felling about what's she gonna do now as I turned quickly to Lilly.

I wide my eyes when I see Lilly holding her gun now and then aiming at the person who is next to me, Carley.

FUCK! She's gonna shoot her! I have to push her away from the gun's direction. I turned to Carley quickly while Kenny said, "Now, what the fuck's the problem?"

I quickly move and push Carley-

 **BANG**

UUUGHH! Ouch! It feels like a knife trying to stabs into my goddamn brain. I was on the ground and feel it's hurts on my forehead. I placed my fingers on it and it's bleeding, but didn't found the bullet. The bullet must have hit little at the side of my forehead. I see Carley is fine and still on the ground. Before I or she could have react something or stand up.

"NOOO!" It's sounds like Emily's voice and it doesn't sounds good.

I leaned behind so I can what's going on. I wide my eyes when I see Emily bends down right next to someone who lying on the ground and bleeding more than me. What the fuck? Have the bullet still continue flying after almost hit me?

Carley stands up and didn't really understand what's going until she approach Emily and that person who lying on the ground.

"...Travis... no..." Emily said and got a tear in her left eye.

"He is... shot, through the head." Doug confirmed as the rest of us get shock by this horrible event.

What? Travis is shot? He must have been right behind Carley, even the bullet almost hit me, it still firing away to it's direction until hit Travis. If I didn't saved Carley... it would be her instead him. I looking at the woman who was really going to shot Carley, Lilly. I looking at her and see there was no sign of remorse on her face. She didn't regret about what did she have done. She's kind of proud of it because except me and Carley, she even accusing Emily, Ben and Travis about stealing supplies.

I notice Cath show up right next to me and grabs my right arm. "Dix! Are you okay?" She asked and look really worry about me.

I nod at her to say yes. Then I leaned up and sitting on the ground to see carefully at Travis's body. I see he got the bullet right on the head. I looking sympathy at him until it turned to angry one now as Cath did the same when she turned to Lilly.

"What the fuck, Lilly?" Cath exclaimed with anger tones in her voice.

Lilly didn't answer back to her instead looking coldly at Travis body until suddenly, Lee wrestling her arms and forcing her to the side of the RV.

"Drop it." Lee demanded and his voice sounds lowly in angrily.

Wow, I never have seen how's he reacts like that. I leaned behind to the RV and the scratch still bleeding little. I see Lilly dropping her gun.

"Cath! Take her gun!" I exclaimed.

Cath went to behind Lee and Lilly to pick Lilly's gun up while the others was around of Travis body. They look sympathy and upset over Travis's death.

"Holy fuck." Kenny muttered in shock.

Then Kenny and Carley turned to me. "Are you alright?" Carley asked and look worried about me than thankful for saving her life.

"Don't worry. Just... just a scratch or something like that." I replied.

"Can you still walk, kid?" Kenny asked and I nodded.

Then we hear Katjaa shouting to her husband.

"Kenny! What's happening?!" Katjaaa shouted and wonder what's going on as she's still in the RV with her son.

"Keep Duck away from the windows." Kenny replied and went to Lee who still holding Lilly to the side of the RV. "Get in! We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

I stand up on my legs and glaring at Lilly. He's right, we can't have her with us anymore. It might was an accident, but she didn't shaking over her actions and ain't have any signs of remorse on the face. That's a bloody murderer in mine book.

"They can't be trusted, Lee. I swear. Please!" Lilly said and her voice sounds cracking.

I looking aggressive at her and her paranoia words. "So your solution was to kill one of us, psycho!" I yelled right at her face.

Everyone looking at Lilly in disbelief and never thought she was going to kill Carley or anyone.

"What're we gonna do with her? She killed my friend and..." Ben asked and look pretty upset.

"Leave her for the walkers." Kenny said.

"Whoa, hold down there, she might have killed but it was just accident and we don't need to sink our level-" Doug said, but cut off by me. "No. It might was an accident, but she was still going to kill Carley or me. If we let her come with us, it will give her more ideas what she gonna do next." I said lowly with anger tones.

Then we see Lee released his grip on Lilly, but he keep his intense glare at her.

"You're not coming with us." Lee said so low and threatening while he look disbelief and disappointing at her for tried kill his girlfriend.

Doug and some others, even Clementine too look shock at Lee as they never seen him so cold before, but I and Kenny agreed with that and nod.

Good, Lee. Good...

Lilly looking frighted now by Lee's words. "I'll die out here!" Lilly cried.

I staring at her with a disgust face. Tch, you should have come with us to the drugstore while you learn to deal with walkers so long and then get used to.

Lee give her a cold glare and say, "I don't care."

"You're a murderer, Lilly! You tried to kill Carley and almost got Axel killed, and then worst, you killed a teenager! We can't have you with us!" Kenny said and pointing his finger at Lilly which it made her insulted and shock by his words.

"I'm a murder? You had Lee with you this whole time." Lilly exclaimed and referred Lee's past which it means that Larry have told her before his death.

"We don't care what he did before!" I exclaimed and scowl at her.

Lilly looking at me in surprised. "You know?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he told me! He told ALL OF US! We don't give a shit as your fucking father does!" I said angrily.

"If you keep with us, how long will you get ME?!" Kenny agreed and referred that Lilly will have revenge later against him, me and Lee over Larry's death.

"I was trying to protect all of us!" Lilly exclaimed.

I become furious at her and slap right on her cheek which she send to the ground on the left side from Lee and the RV. Everybody raises their eyes up in shock just what I did to Lilly.

"All of us?! You mean _rest of us_ , right?!" I yelled with angry tones in voice as I notice Clem looking frighted by me and I take a breath now before I talk again to Lilly with calm voice, but still angry. "Just like I told to your father, you should have think what will happen next after what you have done."

Lilly just place her hand on the cheek and looking shock and pitiful now, but it didn't change mine or Lee's or Kenny's decision about leaving her behind for the walkers.

"I don't have anything left..." Lilly cried and looking at the ground.

I shake my head and just look coldly at Lilly. "Get in, guys. We're leaving now." I said.

"You've read my thoughts." Kenny agreed and walking back to his driver seat.

Lee and I still keeping our eyes on her in case if she'll do something stupid again. I heard Doug call to Emily who still cry little over Travis body.

"Emily, come one. We have to go." Doug said and place his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"We... we can't just... leave him like this. We ha-have to bury him." Emily refused to leave Travis unburied.

"I know, but we don't have much time to do that and it's too dangerous now in the middle of this night. Walkers will appear soon here by the noise of the gunshot." Doug explained and sighed.

Emily stop crying and close Travis's eyes then. He sleeping in peace or something like that.

"Ben, come here and help her." Doug said.

Ben just stand there around Travis's body and look speechless now, but he got attention by Doug. "Um... yeah... I coming." Ben said and grabbed Emily's right arm and Doug to the left one. They help Emily up on her legs and they three get in the RV as Cath follows after them. She sent a glare to Lilly before she and Clementine get in the RV.

Which Lilly stands up slowly and looking at us as I starting go close to her and said low and cold, "You have been a goddamn dictator in this group and give no a damn shit to your dad's actions. Let me say about your dad; after what Lee told me about his past and it sounds like that your old man has been focus on Lee's murder than your safety. I wish your dad was here and see how he's reacting that we don't care about Lee's past. Has he really protected you or just had some fun? And now you, do you think you can still gives shit to anyone just like your old times, no. People and things have change and you didn't notice until now. I hope we will never see each other again."

I walk back into the RV and heard what Carley said to Lilly. "What he said."

When I came in the RV, I see Clementine and Cath siting with each others on the couch behind Kenny's seat. Then Cath looking worried at me.

"Are you okay, Dix?" Cath asked.

"I'm fine. Just a like cat with nasty claws has scratched me." I said with smile to say don't worry about me.

"Okay... I can't just believe Lilly was going to kill Carley." Cath mumbled angrily and looking at her sister. "She's... is she will be okay?"

"I don't know, but we'll leave Lilly behind and it will be over. Just take a breath now and cheer Clem up now, okay?" I said as she nodded.

"Okay, but next time, don't do this again how you saved Carley. I almost got heart attack because of you." Cath said.

I nod and walk to another couch right in the back of the RV where Emily, Doug and Ben are. Emily still holding her hands over the face and look sad over Travis's death. Poor kid, he didn't deserves like that.

If Lilly didn't stop pointing us earlier, he would be still alive.

Before I take a seat on the right of couch, Emily look at me with her sad face.

"Are... you okay, Ax?" Emily asked and look desperation.

"I'm fine and... I'm sorry." I said and look sad as she look down at the table again.

"It wasn't your fault, Axel. It was just..." Doug said, but gets speechless for in seconds until he look at me with a disbelief expression on his face. "I can't just believe you and Lee just chose to leave her behind with the walkers. It's inhuman."

I huffed out and said, "It maybe is, but she has become more inhuman before after her dad's death and for killing a teenager even it was an accident, it will traumatizing her which she will become hazard to us."

Doug looking down with nervously look. He doesn't want that anyone on this group will doing barbaric things.

"And plus, Doug, we have the lines. Lilly should think this through before she pulled on the trigger. We don't kill one of us and just forget Lilly's actions." I explained.

Doug looking at me now. "I guess you have a point there, but..." But Doug interrupted when Kenny turn on the engine as Lee came in the RV.

When the start to drive away, I glaring through the window behind me and see Lilly just stand on the road. She look frighted now and run away into the woods after saw a walker behind her. What a coward, she need to handle with the walkers instead just the people.

Then I turned from the window and saw Carley approach me. She holding medical kit and looking at me and the wound on my forehead.

"I guess you need some help here." Carley said and take a seat right next to me.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's no big deal." I answered.

"You might will get infection in your brain and you saved my life." Carley said with a string tone, but humble.

I sighed and leaned up so Carley can see completely the wound on my forehead.

"Okay then, don't make it too hard." I said and accepted Carley's help.

Carley start cleaning the wound on my forehead. It hurts when she touch it with the blanket. Arghhh... it feels little better now.

"I'm sorry for causing for this, I should said like that to Lilly and then she wouldn't tried to kill me." Carley said with a sympathy expression on her face.

"Don't blame over yourself. She need to know that there is no line without effort or sort of like that." I said with little angry tone.

Carley sighed as her face fell down, but still focus to cleaning the wound.

I start to think about stealing supplies as Lilly talked about it. Is there really a traitor among us? But I hope that traitor will never screwed us again. Everyone deserves second chance.

"So, you were a member of Anti-JJ, huh?" Carley said and look questionable as I looking at her with wide-eyes.

Why did she asked about this? Lee must have told her about what I told him.

"I heard the police report said that your crew was out of control, but my former editor said that you guys fighting against other cruel gangs even through to doing some illegal stuff, but circumstances." Carley explained how she know about me and Anti-JJ.

I smirk and said, "You want have a story or something like that, reporter?"

"Ha, very funny, but no thanks. I'm just make sure that you are not a bad guy and you're not." Carley said with a smile.

I wide my eyes over her words.

"Really? You don't think I'm not a... failure either?" I asked.

Carley look doubtful at me and said, "Ehh... no, who would said like that to you?"

I looking down as Carley was almost finish with the wound. My... brother do and... Steve too. They always said that to me when I failed something during in a season. That word hurts my proud feelings.

"Nothing... it just nothing. But anyway, how's look on the forehead?" I asked as Carley is finished now with the wound.

"You gonna be fine, it seems like the bullet didn't barely dig into your brain. But I am afraid that you will have a couple scars right above your left eyebrow." Carley explained.

Something her words made me little happy to hear that. A couple scars, sounds tough.

"Nah, it's no big deal, I always wanting to look like a tough bastard guy later and those scars can be some signs of my "dangerous" appearance." I said.

Carley smile and shook her head.

Then I see Cath approach us.

"How's going with you?" Cath asked.

"It's okay, Cath. Axel will be fine." Carley said humble.

I nods at her word and looking at Cath with a calm look. "Hey, Cath? Why would you check with your sister? She need little a family moment to get over her friend's death." I said.

Emily need to get over Travis's death or she will be haunted by ghost just like Lilly. I know she isn't like her, but we have been enough with people like Lilly.

"Okay. I'll be here if you need anything, Dix." Cath said with a smile as I nodded.

She walk to see Emily while Carley looking at Lee who sitting with Clem as her head leaned on Lee's chest and he hugging his right arm around her. Hm, they're kinda a father and a daughter now, I wonder if Carley will look after Clem as a mother do. I notice Duck is still sleeping in Katjaa's arms.

I wonder what's wrong with that boy. Maybe he's still shock over the raid, it was terrible back at that day when the walker was over him outside of the drugstore. We all have dealing with the walkers a long time, but we're dealing with other people who wanna try to kill us.

Then I heard Lee and Clem talking something about, I think they've mentioned about Duck, but I wasn't sure as I leaned my ear to the left side so I can listened what they talking about.

"What're you two talking about?" Carley asked when she approached to Clem and Lee.

She take a seat right next to Lee before he answer, "Nothing, it just about how we have been through today."

Truth, that was a really intense since that day at the dairy. We lost our home even most of us have decided to leave behind, someone has stolen supplies for the bandits and worst... Lilly was trying to kill on of us, Carley.

I huffed out and see Cath and Emily sleeping now while Ben just sitting and do nothing except watching something. Doug has leaned behind and take a breath before he close his eyes then. I guess it's getting dark now.

"Lee?" Clem called to Lee as he got attention.

"Yeah, sweet peat?" Lee responded.

"Is Axel gonna be alright?" Clem asked.

"He'll be fine. He's a tough kid that I ever know than others." Lee said with a humble tone.

Then it was quiet for a while until I hear Clem asking one more something, "Lee? What's a drug-dealer? Is it a bad job?"

I wide my eyes in surprise after heard her words. Oh, come on, Clem. I thought she was going to ask Cath about it, but Lee? I know I trust Lee, but never expected that he will be the one to tell her about me. It's shiver in my head, I'm not afraid how Lee's gonna explain but how will effect Clem about my past.

Lee sighed as I take a look at them and I see Carley's sleeping while her head is leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is a bad job. A illegal and criminal job I have to say. A drug-dealer is a person who selling a lot of illegal stuff like Drugs. Drugs are dangerous because it will make people so dependent on them and then later becomes mad and ain't right in their heads." Lee explained.

"Why would they wanna do that? For money?" Clem asked careful as I was little chock that she guessed right.

"Yes, for money. They wanna have so much money for themselves, but there is some people who needed the money for their seriously problems like Axel need money for his sick mother who had cancer. He told me everything about what he have done horrible things just like I did as he feels we are in the same boat." Lee said.

"Oh. Did he manage to save his mom?" Clem asked as my face feel down.

"No... he was so close, but it was too late. It was one month before the walkers shows up." Lee said sadly.

"I... I don't feel good. Maybe that explain why mom and dad was so angry to my brother when they talking about drugs." Clem said as I got chock by her words.

"Huh, your brother? You never told or mentioned that you have a brother." Lee said with surprise tones.

Has Clementine a brother who have problems just like I had?

"Sorry I didn't mentioned about him." Clem apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologies. But what do you mean that your parents and brother had talking about the drugs?" Lee inquired.

I didn't hear anything from Clementine for a while until she responds, "I don't how to answer that and I am maybe scare to find out." Clem said and whine little. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sorry for asking about it. It's your family's business." Lee cheer her up as Clementine stopped whining now.

I think it's time to take a rest as I stopped listened Lee and Clementine. I leaning behind and take a breath before I close my eyes. What a shitty day, well I hope everything will be better tomorrow.

* * *

 _I see nothing in a dark place as I start walking, but it feels something on the floors._

 _I take a look at the floor and it was whole a lot of blood everywhere. Then I hear a lot of noises which their getting closer to me. I prepare with my hidden blades and guns too. Then I take a step behind and something blocked me from walk behind. I turned around and see a statue of a familiar person which I wide my eyes in chock._

 _"No... no... why?" I said in sad tones as I noticed there was four more statues of familiar persons too. "Not you too, guys!? How could this happening?!"_

 _The noises getting closer and closer and closer and then it appear a lot of people in shadow that I can't see their faces. What the hell? Walkers?_

 _When they're almost close to me, it appear the people's forms turn into another creatures which one of them jump on me. "HEY, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _The creature shows me that it was a wolf who bite immediately as the others creatures shows they are wolves too and attacking me too._

 _FUCK! Get the fuck of me! I see my blood spreading out of my guts-_

* * *

 **In the next morning**

I gasp in chock and stand up quickly to look around, it was no wolves around here. I see the others still asleep except Kenny who still driving the RV.

Shit. What the fuck was that? Was it a dream?

I sit down again, but then I heard Lee gasps and wake up from the sleep. I guess he had a nightmare too.

But I sighed and thinking about the dream. Those statues... was it Jessica and the others? And those wolves creatures... could it be-

"Hey, wake up. We got something up ahead." Kenny said and I stand up which Lee did same, but he was place Clementine's head who sleeping peacefully on his sleeping girlfriend's right leg carefully.

I smirked and said, "Sleep well?"

"Just a nightmare, but no worries." Lee said and we walked to Kenny.

"What is-" I asked, but interrupted when we saw an unexpected something is blocked in the road. "You gotta kidding me?"

"Now we gonna deal with this." Kenny said with gloomy tones and stopped the RV.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: You guys thought that Doug will be the one who got bullet into the head by Lilly, well Travis is the one who died. As I mentioned about the plans after I spared Travis's life in Episode 2 was actually that he will take Carley/Doug place. I have formerly planned that Doug would die during the attacks by the bandits before the raid, but I scrapped that idea and choose Doug will live little longer.**

 **I always chose to take Lilly in the group, but sometimes I choosing to leave her behind. In my and DK's old story "The New World", Lee chose to take Lilly with in the group, but now Dixon Saga will be darker than that story.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **After saving Carley, Axel will have same scars on his forehead, right above his left eyebrow just like Clementine has in Season 3 if you chose stay with Kenny, but her scars are above her right eyebrow.**

 **Clementine's scars on forehead and cheek, missing finger and AJ inked on her arm will goes on the others OCs in the future.**

 **Axel has Clem's scar on the forehead, three left.**

* * *

 **Carley and Doug is still alive! :D**

 **R.I.P. Travis**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter and really happy that Carley and Doug is still alive! ;)**


	37. Long Road Ahead: The Train Wreck

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **I have jump over some scenes like in the train because when Lee's group have Doug who is pretty smart to fix almost everything. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Train Wreck**

 **Axel's POV**

When the RV stopped moving, I opened the door as the others start to wake up from their sleep.

I came out and looking around to see if there's any walkers or living. There is nobody here and everything looks clear to me. Then I turn around to see the problem why we stopped here; a black train with some red train cars behind of it.

When I start to approaching the train and saw a wrecked car right beside left of the train. Holy shit, the train must have crashed the car or something when everything started.

Lee, Ben and Kenny came out of the RV and stands next to me to look around of the train.

"Is there any way to get around it?" Ben asked.

I looking around, but it seems like the RV can't get around. We maybe need to move the train, somehow.

"I don't think so. On foot for sure, but the RV doesn't have much space to drive around." I said firmly.

"Yeah, but we can't afford to go on foot now." Kenny said as I sent a questionable glance to him and looking at the other who getting out of the RV now.

I see Emily looks normal, but little speechless now and I notice Duck doesn't look good either as Katjaa squeezes around him. Well, maybe Kenny has right, maybe we need to take a rest while figure out to move the train from the road.

"You know, all this brush could help keep anything from creeping up on us, so we might've just caught ourselves a break." Lee said and looking at the area right next on the left of the RV.

Hmm, it look safe, but for now. We can't stay here for a long, what if the walkers has heard the noise of the RV and following after us.

"I agree with that, but we can't stay here longer. Who knows if the walkers attracted by the noise of the RV and following after us." I agreed and we walking back to the group as they're outside of the RV now.

I don't see any walkers in this area and looks clear. But who knows that there's any walkers in that train and the train car behind of it.

"So what now? Where're we gonna start with this 200 tons junk?" I inquired and narrows my eyes.

Then we notice Doug and Emily approach us. "Hey, let me take a look inside the cab. Maybe I can make that thing to work." Doug suggested.

That might be a good plan for a smart guy like him.

"Are you sure you can make this thing to move?" Emily said little lowly and still looking little sad over Travis death.

"I'm not sure, Em. But it's worth to try turn this train on." Doug said firmly.

"Okay, Doug. Ben, you can come with Doug into the cab." Lee agreed as he nodded with a little nervously look.

"Be careful in there, guys. I don't wanna lose you too." Emily said as Doug smile at her and Ben nodded before they walked away from us. "Come here, girls. Let's go and stay with Katjaa and Duck."

"But, Em. I want to help." Cath objected as I sent a string look to her.

"Cath. I think you're staying with Emily and the others, we lost one of us and almost killed yesterday. You still need take a breath." I said.

Cath narrows her eyes and shook her head. "Huhh, okay. But what're you and Lee gonna do?" Cath asked.

"We... are going to checking out that train car, over there." I said and referred about the red train car behind of the black train. It looks stability than the others who are outside of the train roads behind. Then I looking at Emily said, "Em, can I talk for one second? It's gonna be fast."

"Okay. Cath, go with Carley and Clem to Katjaa and Duck. I'll be back." Emily said to her little sister.

"Okay. We'll waiting for you." Cath said and walked with Carley and Clem away from us.

Lee was little bit away from me and Emily so we can speak in privately.

"Are you okay, Em? About yesterday?" I asked carefully.

Emily's face fell down and she look speechless now in a few seconds.

"It's... it's okay, Ax. I miss Travis so much. I know he was little naive or kind of like that, but he was one of some people in our school who didn't bother my lonely life and my scars on the hands. Some students bully me about my hands with covered by bandage and called me, mummy victim, remember?" Emily explained with her sad look as I nodded. "But Travis, Ben and... Jenny was there for me and protect from them. I will never forget that."

"I'm sure Travis would never forget either." I said with a smile.

Emily have a appreciated smile, but turn into a questionable as I narrows my eyes. What now?

"Is this truth that Lauren was part of your gang?" Emily said with a skeptical look.

I sighed out and wonder how I gonna explained that.

"Look, Em. I didn't knew it that she and you was classmates, but I can say I don't wanna know what's her game before the walkers shows up. Have you and your friends have a trouble with her?" I asked.

Emily stare to the left before she answer, "She wasn't one of them who bullied me, but she just doing nothing instead looking at me and the others without saying anything word except smirked at us. She always say that she doesn't like people like me and Jennifer, I don't know why and I have not doing anything about her. Lauren has a bit temper and provoking among us in our classroom when she's angry at our teacher, not much like Larry does but you know."

I sighed out a snarl over Lauren's criticize about Emily and her friends. I'm assume that Emily is a popular girl in Lauren's book. That's because she's so nerd in our crew Anti-JJ sometimes. But that doesn't excuse her opinions about Emily.

"I don't protect her, Em. But I think she's little jealous on you and the others, still doesn't excuse her words about you." I said as Emily smiled at my words.

"Thanks, Ax." Emily said and hugged me immediately which I look hesitate.

"All right, enough with this." I said with little annoying tones as Emily stopped hugged me and leaned back. "Ehh, you think it was a good idea to leave Lilly behind?"

I might was little out of control, but she was the most one. No doubt she was really going to kill me if Carley didn't insulted her.

Emily look little quietly and frowns little on the ground. "I don't know, I mean I know it wasn't right to leave her like that but... she didn't give you or Carley a choice. Has Lilly regret it about what she have done?" Emily inquired.

"No." I replied with a cold tone as Emily look little chock now. "She didn't have any signs of remorse on her face even she accidentally shot a wrong person."

Emily didn't say any words and just walk away from me while telling something to me, "That wasn't a right thing, but it was necessary for our safety."

I looking at Emily who join with Carley and the girls where they sitting on a log. I start walking to Lee who has waiting for me.

"Hey, did I missed something?" I asked and Lee looking at me when I standing right next to him front of the red train car.

"Nope, well Doug and Ben found someone in the cab, they thought it was a walker but when they trying to knock on the head and it appeared was just a dead guy who is already dead, probably the engineer driver of this train. His head was almost pretty caved out as Doug mentioned." Lee explained and have a sympathy expression on his face.

Jesus. I take a look around this area again. "It must have been sort of chaos this place when walkers shows up." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Lee said and looking at the train car with a normal look now. "How about we take a look inside of that wagon?"

I looking at the train car with skeptical look. "Sure, but we better be careful now." I added.

"What, you think there may be something dangerous inside an abandoned wagon? Hadn't crossed my mind..." Lee with a smile.

"Yet." I smirked.

Well, Lee might have right there but who knows there was any fugitive or stowaway in this train car before this shit started.

"I take the other door in the front side. Don't open that door until I knocking from inside." I said and walked away as Lee nodded.

I climb up to the front door and take a look through the window. I don't see anyone and it looks empty except some stuffs like a mattress, a big box and many bottles. I opened the door and went into the boxcar. There was really nobody here as I knock on the wall to call Lee that it's no danger in here. Lee opened the side door and jump in. We both take a look at these stuff.

Ugh, it's very strong smell of alcoholic, probably worse than Patrick's breath. He barely never brushes his teeth every morning.

"Someone's been living in here." Lee said and stare at the mattress and other stuff.

"Seems like, but you think whoever who living here are gone now?" I asked and glancing at stuff.

"I don't know, but let's hope so. It doesn't look like that someone have notice us when we arrived here." Lee said.

I still looking around and then Lee pick up something; it was a bottle full of water.

"I think I'll take this to Katjaa for Duck." Lee said.

Is Duck really so bad?

"What's going on with Duck? Is he in bad condition or something?" I asked curiously.

I see Lee feels little in trouble as he immediately say, "Just... Katjaa believe Duck's dehydrated, right?"

I looking questionable at him. Really? Well, we have barely much water right now, but why Katjaa couldn't take our water for Duck?

"Okay then." I said as I found something on the floor.

Before I could pick it up-

Then we heard a loud noise. What the hell was that? It sounds like it comes from the train.

"What the? It seems like that noise comes from the train." I said and look surprised.

"Yeah. Maybe Doug has already found out how to start the train." Lee suggested.

"Probably." I said as I picked a map up.

I wide my eyes when I looking at it. Holy shit. This is a map of where the train goes and it appear that lead to the Savannah where Clementine's parents was there at that time when the walkers shows up. I don't know it is not good idea to tell her about it now. She's gonna be so desperate to find them.

"I think this is map where the train heading to." I said and reach the map to Lee.

"Really?" Lee said in chock and widened his eyes as he accepted the to take a look at it. "Route 27. This tracks will leading us to Savannah, to the coast. Good found, Axel."

Lee smile as I nodded, but got a skeptical expression. "I think so, but..." I said uncertain.

"I think I have to show this for Kenny and let see what he thinks." Lee said.

I wasn't sure if we have to use this train to get to Savannah. But I think I wait that doubt for a while when if Doug got this train working.

"Okay, I going to check with the others." I said as Lee nodded and give the bottle of water to me. "Here, give this to Katjaa. For Duck." Lee said as I accepted.

We got out off the boxcar and Lee walks to the cab while I walking to the others.

I see they sitting on a log except Katjaa who sitting on a tree stump and holding Duck with her arms. He just sitting on his mother's kneels and didn't say a word except sighed, sounds like he can't breath or something like that. I approach them and shows the bottle of water.

"Hey, take this. Lee found this and told me to give it to you, for Duck." I said as Katjaa accepted the bottle of water.

"Oh, thank you. Perfect." Katjaa said as I bends down. "He's allergic to bees."

"Is that so?" I said and have a doubtful look.

"Yes. It's all that I can keep thinking about. Like, somehow it matters." Katjaa said.

"It doesn't." I said firmly.

"I know… Well, I don't, but you're probably right." Katjaa said with a sad look.

Then I looking at the others and then notice Kenny wasn't here around anymore as Ben shows up from the train.

"Hey, Ben. How's going with the train?" I asked as Ben look little boring and disappointed now.

"It was just brakes. Doug, Lee and Kenny working on the mega-cool train while I watching the kids and you others, what do you think?" Ben said and frowned.

I shrug my shoulders. Then I asking Katjaa, "Has Cath or Clementine did say anything about me or Travis? I'm getting worry about them, and Emily too."

Katjaa just looking at the girls and it seems like she don't know how they feels about what happened yesterday.

"No. Those little girls are puzzles." Katjaa replied.

Yeah, they are when they're so quiet over horrible events.

"No kidding." I mumbled. "Would you have left Lilly behind in the road?"

Katjaa looks sympathy now but change into a seriously one. "Yes." Katjaa replied as I raise my eyes in shock at the woman who always so nice until she have a dark side now.

"Really?" I asked and look questionable at her.

"We have to have lines. Yes, I would've left her." Katjaa explained.

I told to Doug the same thing about the lines but never thought that Katjaa would think the same way, well I'm glad she does.

"Are you okay?" Katjaa asked as I look little surprised by her question.

"What do you mean?" I asked and didn't understand what Katjaa talking about.

Katjaa looking little sad now and looking at me. "About what Lilly said to you about your mother and you were a drug-dealer, I always looking at you that you could have done something horrible things, but then trying to restore your mistakes. Are you okay after what you have been through?" Katjaa explained and then asked again.

I huffing and close my eyes. I don't know how I feel over my mother's death, but I'm done as a goddamn drug-dealer.

"I'm okay. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Kenny about my past. You two, Duck, Lee and Clementine have been in my mother's house and wonder about my family. But I've thought her house was enough for you and your family to know about my life until Lee told me about what his past and I feel guilty for telling about my past, but Lilly just snap out of it." I said.

Katjaa looks sorry about me now.

"It's okay. Me and Kenny have already understand. You're not a bad kid and it doesn't matter anymore." Katjaa said humble as I smile at her support.

"Thanks, Katjaa. I'm... I'm going to talk with the others. Stay cool, Duck." I said, but Duck didn't answer back.

"Okay, Axel." Katjaa replied as I walked to the others on the log.

"Heya, girls. Is everything alright?" I asked.

Carley looks normal while Emily looks little sad, but she's fine too. Cath just staring at Clem and look worry about her friend. I see Clem didn't say any a word since after yesterday.

"We're okay. No sign of any walkers or living either." Carley said.

Well, that sounds good. I looking at Cath and bends down.

"Hey, Cath. How are you doing?" I asked.

Cath didn't answer back instead just looking at Duck which it get her worry about him.

"Duck doesn't feel good since the raid at the motor inn. Is he gonna be alright?" Cath asked.

I looking at Duck too and thinking how I gonna answer. "Honestly, I'm don't know when, but he will be fine. Don't worry about him, his mother is our doctor and knows how she doing." I explained and cheer Cath up.

Then Cath smile at me and looking at me. "How are you feeling in your forehead?" Cath asked look worry while she glares over Lilly's actions in yesterday.

Well, it doesn't feel anything except it made me little dizzy sometime when I moving fast.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore so don't worry about me for now." I replied as Cath nodded.

Then I have to ask with Carley about something, but not around with Cath, Clem and Emily.

"Carley, can I talk with you something, in privately?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Carley said as she stand up from the log and we two walked away from the others to the RV.

"It's about yesterday." I said with a little seriously look as Carley narrows little her eyes.

"Yeah?" Carley said.

"About how Lilly accusing you, I don't know why did she do that but I will give you a advice because of that process." I explained.

Carley just narrows her eyes at me. "What kind of advice is it?" Carley asked.

I glancing at Carley and said, "As you know I was a drug-dealer and I have seen so many people when they being be paranoia like Lilly. And I gonna tell you something like you shouldn't have done earlier."

"What are you mean I shouldn't have done earlier?" Carley inquired and start glare at me.

"People like you, in the other word, reporters; I know they are smart, good and tough too, but there is one weakness they have is trust. Reporters can be so trustworthy when they wanna to get their story by some strangers, polices and criminals too. They might be not thinking what if there is someone who they believe have lie or planing to hurt them. But there is no to blame them. After I saw how you trust and respect Lilly who had suspicions on you, so..." I explained as Carley frowned and look at the ground, but still listening me. "Don't be so trustworthy on people when they getting wrong in their heads or it will cost your life later."

Carley just looking down and I notice she looks little guilty now. I just wanna warn her that she have respected and trusted Lilly so much. But she didn't really appreciated and just got suspicions on the reporter.

"You... you maybe have right there. I was little fool to still trusted Lilly even after the St Johns. But now, I will try not be naive next time." Carley said as I nodded. "And thanks again for saving me."

"Don't mention it." I said as Carley smile and walk back to the others.

I smile at her words and then walk in the RV to get my backpack. When I came into the RV, I found my backpack on the floor, right next of the couch at the back of the RV.

As I approach it, I notice a newspaper from the same when the walkers shows up on the table with some news about familiar things to me. Well, well, what do we have here?

I grabbed the newspaper and read it on the first page. **"The Pack HAS MOVED ON?"**

Huh? Moved on? What do you have planned, bastards?

I reading the details: Police report: Our witness said they saw bunch of people with masks has drives in their cars and trucks to the state's line. We assumed that they moving to the north or the east somewhere and we have no clues. Except our witness's report, Atlanta didn't got any robbers or any criminal attacks by them for two weeks ago.

Hmm, what the hell is going on? I wonder Jessica knew about this, she could...

Then I wide my eyes when I saw a unexpected new: "One of Anti-JJ is captured for two days ago"

What the fuck?! I opened my mouth by chock. I scrolling pages to page 8. When I see the new, I wide my eyes in chock and getting confuse now.

No, no, no... it can't be...: "Jessica Jenkins, the co-leader of Anti-JJ has already sent to Prison today after the police has captured her for two days ago."

Fuck, fuck, this can't be happening. How the hell did she got her? Why did you get caught easily, Jessica?!

My blood is so boiled as I holding the newspaper so hard and then tearing into two parts. Then I throw them to the cough and rubbed my hair and my head.

"Axel?" I wide my eyes as someone calling right behind me, I turned around and it was Lee who came in the RV. He looks curious and chock now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just... show mine strength through tearing the newspaper." I lied as Lee narrows his eyes.

"Hmm... okay then." Lee said.

"So, how's going with the train?" I asked.

"Doug has finally found out to turn on the engine, but it seems like he has missing something." Lee explained.

Hmm, I remember back that time where I and Anti-JJ stole a train twice, Lance and Patrick have mentioned me that there is switch to connect the fuel with the engine or something like that.

"I think I found something that he missed, but not in the cab." I said and walked out of the RV with my backpack as Lee follow after me. When we approach the train, we climb up and then I see there was four compartment doors. Hmm, which one of them I should start... whatever, the first one.

I opened the first compartment door and see there is a switch as I knew it.

"Here it is." I said as Lee looking at the switch.

"Good work there, Axel. So, do you know how you doing with that?" Lee said with a happy smile and then asked about the switch.

"Let me see..." I said and grabbed the switch.

I turn it to the left and a green flashlight lights up. Then I turn the switch to the right. Then we heard the engine is on which mean the train is ready to run. We notice Kenny and Doug came out of the cab. They look chock and surprised, but Kenny looking more happy.

"You guys did that?" Doug asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was a switch here and it seems like this thing is ready to move on now." I explained.

"No shit, we're golden!" Kenny exclaimed with happy tones as I and Doug laughing.

"Yeah, we are. Golden. Man, feels good." Lee agreed.

"Come on, guys. Let's see how it's work." Doug said as we nodded and walked into the cab. "I think this one is the throttle."

Lee grabs it and turn it. The train starting moving, but stop immediately. Shit.

"I think we're still stuck by those wrecks behind the boxcar." I figured out.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Axel and I going to fix the problem. Stay here then, guys." Lee said as Kenny and Doug nodded.

Lee and I walked out of the cab and walking into the boxcar. Then we got out of the boxcar through another side door to the other side. There was no walkers at that side and we moved to the wreck. Then we found a train coupier pin between the boxcar and another one, but wreck and can't rolling along with the train anymore. Lee has already managed to pry the pie off with a wrench.

I smile and shout out to Kenny and Doug. "Hey guys, we're loose!"

"Let's go back." I said to Lee, but then I notice he just looking little skeptical at me now. "What?"

"Axel, I don't wanna talk about this, but it's that true what Lilly told about that you thought your gang friends will finding you?" Lee asked as I wife my eyes now.

Seriously Lee? Right now? I huff out now and my face fell down.

I looking at Lee now and say, "Yeah... it's true. Look, I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier about Anti-JJ's situation. After my mom's death, Me and Jessica and the others had a fight because I decided to quit. When this shit started, I thought they're going to find me and if they do that it will be trouble between them and us, especially Lilly and Larry because of me. But it's been three months now and I didn't heard anything about them. So there is no worry about them, okay?"

Lee narrows his eyes at me, but turned to normal as he take my words.

"Okay. And Axel?" Lee said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thank you for saving Carley. I don't know what I would do with Lilly if you didn't manage to save her." Lee said.

"Hey, don't sweat it, man. That's what friends do." Axel said with a smile.

Lee smile at me too as we turned around and walk back to the side door.

When we two jumped in the boxcar, we looking at stuff again. Man, look at this mess. Who could ever lived-

"You touch any of my stuff?" We got panic when we heard a unknown voice talking to us from behind.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Very chock, huh? Like Axel has finally to know about his secret girlfriend and one of his formerly bosses is or was caught by the cops.**

 **Oh, and The Pack is another criminal organization and that gang belongs to SilverWolf1130.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **The Pack was the same gang that Jessica wanna have revenge against them for unknown reasons, but it will revealed and found out more about that gang later, especially about their leader who is one of primary antagonists in Dixon Saga.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	38. Long Road Ahead: Another Survivor

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Another Survivor**

 **Axel's POV**

When I and Lee turned around, it was a man who wears dirty clothes. It looks like he is over fiftieth years old and have grey hair and grey beard too. He just looking at us with a some kind of danger look which it feels me little creepy by him, but I didn't take a step back from him. I'm not sure, but it seems that he's the one who living here.

Then he start to approach us as I grab my crossbow's hand grip as he notice and stop.

"Don't make me to aiming at you and worse, shoot you." I said with a threat look.

"I asking you about my question, boy. You don't wanna do this, aren't you?" The old man replied and he doesn't look scared by me.

"We just took a map of the train routes." Lee answer the old man's question, well not totally because he didn't say about the bottle of water but it was for Duck who's not feel so good.

"Naah, that's fine, you can have that." The old man said and his face looks normal now by Lee's answer.

"Really?" I said and sent a skeptical glance to him.

"Yeah, I got 'em all up here." The old man said and pointing with a finger on his head to reefer his good memories as he looking at his things. "I guess it's no worse for wear. Name's Chuck. Charles if you're fancy."

"Lee." Lee introduced himself.

"It's Axel. Call me Dixon or Dix if you're fancy too." I scoffed little.

Lee looking annoying at me for being rude at that old man. "Axel." Lee snapped lowly.

What? I'm just analyzing him if he's a trouble. I looking at the old man with a skeptical look. I don't think he's a threat, but still don't know what he up to.

"Don't blame to your boy. Everyone'll always test when they meeting a stranger." Chuck said and defended my support and then staring at the others. "That's your crew?"

"Yeah." Lee replied.

"The dorky dude and the redneck guy in the cab too?" Chuck asked and refereed Doug and Kenny.

Did he had spying on us?

"Them too." Lee replied and nodded.

"I saw you two walking through here and thought about scaring the pants off of you two." Chuck said with a smile.

"What?" Lee said and look confused.

"Excuse me?" I said and glare at Chuck.

"But I couldn't force myself to do it." Chuck explained.

Lee and I glancing at him and his stupid joke. Ha, he ain't so much willing to make some jokes.

"No offense, but you're still kinda freaking me out." I said with a disgusting look.

"Train folk'll do that. I think I'm going to meet the other; hope they'll warm me like right quick in direct sunlight." Chuck scoffed little about my statement and decided to meet the group as he turned around to get off of the boxcar.

We looking at him with a skeptical look. That homeless guy approach the other as they notice him. I see Carley stands up and grabs her gun in her pocket, but Lee raise his arm up to say her it's fine, but not completely fine for me. Carley saw Lee that she doesn't need to worry about that new old guy. Carley let her grip off the her gun and start talking with Chuck now.

"What're you thinking about him? He doesn't look dangerous, but still..." I said and have doubtful expression on his face.

Lee glancing at Chuck. "I don't know, but let's be cool with him. I know it is his home here, but we need this train and..." Lee stop saying as look sadly now.

"And what?" I asked and notice he doesn't look happy as I see he looking at someone in the group.

I narrows my eyes and wonder what's wrong with Lee now.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's see how they other feels with that Chuck guy." Lee said and jumped down to the ground off the boxcar through the side door as I did same and follow after him.

We two heading to the group as Clementine and Cath notice us and approach us.

"You met Chuck." Clem said to us.

"Yeah, we did." Lee said and keep his eye on Chuck as I did same.

"It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change." Katjaa said with a smile for have a company with Chuck.

"Yeah, you're right. Normal make us feel better than working to survive back in the motel." Emily agreed with Katjaa.

I see Lee looks hesitant now as he raise his arm forward to the group and opened his mouth to say something, but Cath interrupted him. "And you're not gonna believe what he gave us; candy." Cath said happily.

I wide my eyes in surprised. That guy have candy and gave it to kids? Well, that's a spirit.

"Yeah, Ben too." Clem said as she and we looking at Ben who eating a box of candy.

I glancing at Ben and then talking with Chuck who approach me and Lee, "You have... candy?"

"Boy got the last piece I had on me." Chuck chuckled and referred Ben. "Sorry for you didn't get that."

"Naah, I'm fine. At least he need think about his condition then." I scoffed as Ben look insulted by my statement. "Anyway, you met Kenny and Doug?"

"Sure did. That redneck dude shares my love of the road." Chuck said and referred Kenny as he take seat on the log right next to Carley.

Um, what's a love of the road?

"That's for certain." Lee said doubtfully.

Then we hear Duck coughs out little blood from his mouth as Katjaa pats him on the back while I wide my eyes. What the hell? Is he really so sick?

Suddenly Chuck stands up again and walked to Katjaa and Duck. He bends down and say with a sympathetic look, "I'm awful sorry your son's not feeling good."

"I appreciate your concern." Katjaa said.

While they talking each other, I approach to the girls.

"Hey, did you guys noticed how bad is it for Duck?" I asked.

Carley and Emily just looking at Duck with a worriedly glance.

"I think it is looks pretty bad, but as long when Katjaa is with him, it will be fine." Emily said hopefully.

But still, I can't just stop wonder about Duck's condition as I see Clementine still look little sad than worry about Duck. Does she know something? Only to find out is talk with Lee as he has probably told Clem something about Duck.

Then I notice Kenny and Doug came out off of the train and went to us. Kenny looks skeptical at Chuck, more than Lee and I was, Doug by the way, he looks normal, but keep his eye on Chuck.

"Thanks you. We'd like to do the same." Katjaa said as we go back to hear what she and Chuck talking about as Kenny approached them.

"Why don't we hold off on-?" Kenny said with skeptical glance at Chuck, but interrupted by his wife. "Stay with us, we'd like the company." Katjaa said humble.

"Besides Kenny, this is his home. Let him stay with us." Emily said logically.

Kenny just look at his wife and then Emily. Then Kenny did have probably agree with them as even he still looking at Chuck with a skeptical glance before he walked away from them to the boxcar.

Then Chuck sit on the log again as I turned to Lee.

"Lee?" I asked.

"What is it?" Lee asked as Doug talking with Carley and Emily.

"Have you something to tell-" But interrupted when I heard a music sound which I turned around and see it was Chuck who has a guitar and playing with it.

I wide my eyes by hearing his music sound as I notice Cath, Clem and Emily enjoying his melody. Maybe it reminds me how things was used to be like when Chris sometimes singing and playing his guitar since he was eleven years old.

"Whoa, you're pretty good with guitar." Cath said with an enjoy smile.

"Why thank you, you little spirit one. Did you have done this too with it before?" Chuck said with a smile.

"No, she or me either, but our brother has always playing over two years now. My mother has given him lessons how to play with guitar." Emily replied.

I starting to remember those days when I was trying to play with guitar, but... I wasn't pretty good like Chris was, especially not sing either. I approach Chuck and ask, "Hey, Chuck?"

"Howdy." Chuck replied as he didn't look at me because maybe he need to focus to play or he might be not good contact with other people.

"So, what's your... deal? I mean you're really meant to stay with us?" I asked.

"Georgia boy, you saw where I live and you guys are going take my home, so that's kinda of yes that I stuck with your crew." Chuck said with sort of rude attitude which it earned a glare from me myself.

"Fine then, if you say so." I said sarcastic to him for being little rude as he notice and feels little ashamed now.

"Sorry for being rude. Look, I like be with people around." Chuck apologized.

I looking at him in a couple seconds until I accepted his apology as I nodded. "It's okay. I get it. Ehh, will you help Katjaa to keep eye on Clementine so I can take the other with me for a while?" I asked as Carley and Emily looking at me and wonder what is about.

"Sure, that little girl is a spirit one just like the other." Chuck said.

I nodded and turned to Carley and the others as Doug came to us.

"Guys, come here. We need have a talk with Lee." I said as Carley looks curiously now.

"What's about him?" Carley asked.

"It's not about him except what he know about _him_." I replied and my eye aimed at Duck as everyone except Clementine looking at Duck.

Then I see Lee came out off the RV with our gears. "Come." I said and walked over to Lee as Doug and the others except Clementine stands up to follow with me.

I see that Lee notice us when we approach him. His face fell down that he might have realized what I going to ask.

"Lee." I said with a seriously look.

"Yeah?" Lee replied with a sadly tone.

"You have something more to say, like about what's really wrong Duck?" I inquired.

"Axel, what's the deal with Duck? He's just maybe sick, right?" Doug said and looking at Lee, but saw that his face look little guilty now.

"Lee? Are you okay?" Carley asked to his boyfriend as she place her hand on his cheek.

"Duck... is bitten..." Lee said.

WHAT? I wide my eyes in chock as the others did the same thing. Duck is bitten? Jesus, Lee! When where you or Kenny going to tell us?

"No... it can't be?" Emily said with a sad tones.

"Oh my good. Why him? Poor boy?" Doug said sadly in chock.

"No." Cath said and look sad now as she looking at Duck who doesn't look really good. "How could this happening?"

"Why did you told us in the first place?" Carley asked when she look sad now.

"It happened during the raid. Katjaa just found right after we left Lilly behind. Kenny told me to keeping-" Lee explained, but cut off by me when I getting little angry now.

"What?! Did he told you to keep secret from us except just you and Clementine? What the hell, Lee?" I exclaimed as I turned around and walked away from him to see Kenny who standing front of the boxcar. "Dammit, Kenny."

I start walking to Kenny while I'm angry at him. How could he do this? Focus on the train while his son getting more worse no-good until he'll die later. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

Kenny notice me as he turned around and I stand right front of me. Lee and the others has followed me and spreading around of me and Kenny.

"You guys are ready? I can see the train is ready by the way." Kenny said, but me or anyone didn't answered back which Kenny start wonder what's going on. "What is it?"

I looking at the train with a skeptical look. "Are you sure the train is a good option?" I said while keeping anger in my voice as Kenny look disbelief now that nobody didn't believe that the train is our only hope as what he himself believe it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny said as he narrows his eyes.

"There's two problems, but bigger and plus one problem. One; we don't even know if this old train will lead us all the way to the coast, what if the fuel will be empty later or the train track is blocked between here and Savannah. Two; The train is pretty loud which means walkers will attracts and then creating a whole herd over hundreds, probably thousands. We will have a very serious problem later with the herd who still follow after us even we're in Savannah too. So what I saying we'll be better off with the RV-" I explained, but cut off by Kenny who look eager now.

"The tank is almost empty. It will not bringing us more than thirty miles to nowhere and we'll be damn done if we running with RV. And about the herd, just let them come as we'll have already gotten a boat and then sailing to the Atlantic." Kenny exclaimed as I let an annoying sigh out.

"Fine then, and what about Duck?" I asked.

"What about him?" Kenny said which I give him a glare for lying until he notice the others looking concern and little angry now for keeping a secret and then he realize what I mean as he looking at Lee with disappointing glare. "Lee, did you told them?!"

"Don't push it him, Kenny!" I bellowed as Kenny look surprised by my outburst as I take a breath and talk back with calm tones this time. "Look, we're sorry what happened with your son and we are not gonna do anything about it just like how that fucking asshole Larry tried to hurt Duck at that day in the drugstore, but keep secret like this is really stupid which we can't just ignore that."

"Stupid?! How could be stupid when I was trying to make y'all not being worry which you shouldn't be?!" Kenny exclaimed with anger tones.

"Because Duck is bitten and you saying we shouldn't be worry about it." I shot back.

"It's just a scratch!" Kenny exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if it was a bite or a scratch. It's just like a poison knife stab or slash on you." I said and removed my west and then shirt to show a scar on the left side of my stomach for Kenny as he looking at it and the others did too. "But walker-virus is different from a ordinary poison, it's incurable."

"I SAID he will be-" Kenny exclaimed, but cut of his wife. "Kenny!" Katjaa yelled as she approached us while carry her son who look more worse now.

Clem, Ben and Chuck follow with her, but didn't join our argument as Kenny look curiously now.

"What?" Kenny said.

"Duck's getting more worse." Katjaa said and look sad now.

"Let me take a look." Kenny said skeptical as he take closer to his son.

When Kenny see his son from that way, the father wide his eyes in chock and fear as he take a couple back steps.

"Kenny, we can't just ignore this. You know what will happen next." Lee said and tried get reason with Kenny, but the stubborn father still refuse admit it.

"Ain't shit it is and if it were, what can we do from here? We get on the train and found something better. That is the plan." Kenny snapped.

"Kenny, Duck will suffer during the trip, let's talk this through." Emily said.

"It's talked through. Get on it, Emily." Kenny said as Emily's face fell down as Doug placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Kenny. If that's you really wanted." Doug said with a defeated look as he and Emily get in the boxcar along with Cath.

Then I see Clem standing right front of us who look sad as Lee notice and ask, "What is it, sweet peat?"

"Duck's sick." Clem said as she holding her hands together.

"Get on the train, Clementine." Kenny snapped as Lee shot a glare at him for being hostile to the little girl.

I shook my head and sighed as I get in the boxcar with Lee, Clementine, Carley, Ben, Chuck and then Katjaa with Duck. Then the rest of the others except Kenny who heading to the cab. Honestly, why is he so strict to us now just because we found out that Duck is bitten, for real this time. After a minute, we all take our own seat and then we heard the train's engine is on. I feel it's moving now as the boxcar did same too. It was little slow in the beginning, but getting fast later.

Then I looking at Katjaa who still holding Duck and sitting right at the corner on the left of the door. I wonder how much time we have left for Duck now, all I know that Kenny and Katjaa will be heartbroken when it comes...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, now Kenny's and Katjaa's secret has revealed and Duck is bitten. Poor Kid. :(**

 **On the next chapter, it will focus on Axel again and jumping over the scene, the argument between Lee and Kenny.**

 **No Letter Hacks this time on this chapter, sorry. :/**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	39. Long Road Ahead: Story in the train

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **A flashback will be in this chapter and those characters with wolf-masks are members of the Pack and belongs to SilverWolf1130 (Fanfic** **Productions) My thanks to my friend for letting me to use them. :)**

 **Over 3000 views, keep reading! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Story in the Train**

 **Axel's POV**

 **2 hours later**

It has been a couple hours since the train started to rolling on. I'm standing by a opened side door of the boxcar while leaned against the wall and staring with a mixed look by anger and sad. Right behind me, Lee sitting on floor beside Clementine and next to her on right was Carley, they were talking each other to tried cheer the little girl even they have been little quiet. Katjaa sitting on the floor too at the corner from the door to the train while holding her son who has sleeping or something else like he hasn't speak a word. Cath just sitting on the floor with Emily and Doug right the other side of the boxcar, right front of Clem, Lee and Carley. Ben sitting on the floor, almost middle of the boxcar while Chuck was standing by the opened side door just like me, but on the left while I'm on the right.

We haven't barely talking each other since we started running this train, I guess no one feel to have some fun or something else because we're gonna lose another one of us soon or later but I already assumed it will be soon.

"Got to be hard on ya, eh?" Chuck mumbled as I got attention by him.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired.

"No offense, but five adults taking care of six kids." Chuck explained as it earned two insulted glares by me and Ben as Emily give him a glance. Chuck did notice and turned his head to Ben and Emily. "Sorry for disrespects."

"It's okay, besides I'm 20." Emily accepted Chuck's apology, but Ben didn't say anything and just look down with a insulted glare.

"And I'm 15 years old. My birthday was ten days ago before this mess started." I said with a boring eyesight.

"Sorry that this chaos shows up right after your good time, kid. Gotten any presents?" Chuck asked.

I'm close my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't home at that time because I was busy to break deals with other criminal people.

"No. I didn't have good time to be in home, plus my mother has passed away one month ago before my birthday." I replied in sad tones.

"I'm so sorry for your mother, but I'm sure you're fighting to survive for her sake." Chuck said and have sympathetic expression on his face.

"Yeah, she even told me once that no matter what I do, she'll always on my side." I said with a smile until it change to sad one. Anyway, about you said early that there is "five" adults and "six" kids here, it were little more of us before you."

"Dead get 'em?" Chuck asked.

No, many people are dead by the walkers, but our own people are killed by living; Mark was killed and almost eaten by St Johns, Larry was already dead by heart attack as I saw his eyes wasn't the same before Kenny smash his head, Lilly accidentally killed Travis but she didn't had any remorse on her face and then we left her behind with the walkers.

"No." I replied.

"Ah... living got 'em." Chuck said.

"No doubt about it." I commented.

"What did you weren't home on your birthday if you don't mind to answer that?" Chuck asked as I wide my eyes by his question, but I realize that everyone knows about my past now and Chuck doesn't seem have a problem with a drug-dealer like me or convicted murder like Lee.

"I was cut off from the school and then become a drug-dealer to make money for my sick mother, but it was too late even I was almost there after two years work." I explained.

"Oh, now this crew have two criminals here now." Chuck scoffed little as I wide my eyes and everyone looking surprised at Chuck. "Don't worry about me, just stealing some stuff, mostly whiskeys."

As I and Lee look each other and shrugs then. No wonder why it's smelling so alcohol in here.

Suddenly, we heard someone coughs, but it sound weak as I knew it was Doug and his mouth is covered by his blood. Katjaa look little panic now, but still keep holding her own son.

"Emily! Em, I need your help! My hands are full." Katjaa exclaimed as Emily stands up and walked over to them with a towel.

Shit! You know what it means? Everyone looking chock and sad at the poor boy that he has no much time now.

"I'm coming." Emily said and bends down to wiping off the blood from his mouth. When Emily was done, she looking the towel and there was too much blood as she shook her head before she stands up on her legs. "There is... no much time. I'm so sorry Katjaa. I'm really am, but we have to..."

Emily couldn't say or don't want say to Katjaa, but the mother looks understandingly and know what will happen next.

"We need to stop the train." Katjaa stated.

"Okay." I heard Lee said and stands up. "Stay with Carley, sweet peat. I'll be back soon." Lee said to Clem who has been little quiet and didn't answer back to her guardian.

"Please." Katjaa said humble as Lee nodded.

"Are you sure Kenny will listen to you?" Carley asked with a doubtful look.

"He will understand, I promise. Just look after Clementine while I talking with Kenny." Lee said hopefully and opened the door to the outside, to the train.

After he closed the door, I got a skeptical expression on my face as I sighed. Honestly, Kenny is in denial, but Lee is smart to make reason with someone else in our group. Well, not that asshole Larry who believed that Lee is a dangerous because he knew the past his past, that old coat was so hateful and angry every time.

Then I look over my shoulder at the others who still look desperation and sad. Hmm, maybe I need to cheer them little up before Duck... I sighed and couldn't think about what will happen when it comes. Then I came up an idea as I wide my eyes. I can tell little about one of stories about my past with Anti-JJ with no blood or no drugs or not kill either. I turned around and walked to the wall where Clem and Carley leaned behind on it. I standing right next to them as I take a breath.

"Me and my friends was going to be executed by bad people." I said as everyone started looking at me now.

"You were what?" Clem asked and didn't really followed what did I say.

"Me and my friends was going to be executed, almost killed by bad people." I repeated correctly.

"Are you talking about your past with Anti-JJ?" Carley realized what I mean.

"That's right." I confirmed.

"Oh, what happened?" Cath asked and getting little curiously.

"Cath." Emily said to her little sister with a warning tone and looking at me. "Axel, I don't think it is a good time to tell a story, especially a violent and danger one."

"It is not a violent or drugs or blood either. Besides, we might need to cheer us little up before... you know." I explained and looking at Katjaa with a sad look.

Katjaa just looking down and thinking if it's a good idea to cheer everyone up before Duck's time is out.

"I think Axel want making us to be less desperation, it is good for everyone before Kenny stop the train. Plus I think Duck wanna hear an awesome story before." Katjaa explained as Emily look now understandingly by the mother's words and Axel smile at her statement.

"Okay, okay, so listen now..." I take a breath as everyone looking at me except Duck as his eyes is close, but probably he can hear me. "It was one year ago, when I and two of my friends were going on some business until we're caught by some bad people who are members of a dangerous criminal organization, The Pack."

Carley wide her eyes then. "What? The Pack? That's a very dangerous and nasty gang over the whole of Atlanta and other cities too. How the hell did you guys survived from being kill by them?" Carley asked in chock.

"Our luck saved us... or their luck turn itself against them. They brought us in an abandoned building and..."

 **End of Axel's POV**

* * *

 **Flashback in a abandoned building. 1 year earlier.**

In a big parlor, there was five persons and three of them was Axel, Jessica aka JJ or Ica and Chidike "Chi". They wear black clothes except Chidike have blue jeans. Their hands are tied from behind of their backs as a guy who was right front of them and wears black clothes like a leather jacket and a roaring wolf mask. He holding his gun and aiming at them to make sure they don't any stupidities while there was another a person who wears leather jacket and a wolf mask too, but this mask is a fang bearing one and the left ear of the mask is broken. This member's voice sounds like a man when he speaking on his phone and have his back against Axel and his friends as he didn't noticed many glares from members of Anti-JJ.

"Sure hell, boss. Yeah, it was easy like a golden fish in sack." The Pack's member with a broken ear scoffed.

While he's speaking on the phone, teenagers start whispering each other.

"What're we gonna do? He's calling to _him_ and come here to kill us." Chi said with worried in his eyes.

Axel didn't say anything and just keeping his intense glare at members of the Pack.

"Well, I'd gonna take the risk to see him, face to face like fifty-fifty." JJ scoffed and looking at the member who holding his and aimed at her and her friends. "Hey, you. Look the other way, it might be profitable for you."

"Shut up, you bitch." The Pack's member snapped and turn around to his companion. "Hey, how's going with our boss? I'm tired of this bullshit."

"Shut up back there and don't disturb me." The member with a broken ear said sarcastic and talk on the phone.

"Disturbing you?! These brats are the one who disturbing you, including me too!" The member with a gun barked.

While members of the Pack fuss each other, Axel and Chi just staring at them.

"Eh, while they just babbling around, I think we have a little chance to escape before that dude going back to keep watch at us." Chi suggested to escape now.

"It's too risky while we're still tied up, right Ica?" Axel disagree Chi's idea and then noticed that JJ wasn't right next to them.

They look behind and found JJ who had sneaking behind to a fireplace and leaning her back against it as the boys wide their eyes and the members of the Pack didn't noticed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chi whispered as Axel realize what JJ trying to do.

"I think she trying to burning up the rope of her hands. Stupid, but smart there." Axel explained.

"Is she's really nuts? She'll gonna burn herself." Chi said and look disbelief at their leader.

JJ leaned little more as she look little grim with her teeth by the pain, but the rope have finally burns up and her hands are free. Then she approach Axel and Chi. Members of the Pack didn't notice that JJ is free as they still barking each other.

"Nice trick there, lady. You always thinking up something crazy like you could hurt yourself." Axel complained as JJ started tied out the rope off his hands.

"You two need think little realistic and stop sending your anger emotions to these assholes while our lives is in risk." JJ complained as Axel sighed.

"Well, you could have die by burning yourself." Chi scoffed as JJ give him a glare and slap on his face. "Oouu-!" but Axel places his mouth from stopping yelp out loudly so the members can't hear him.

"I rather die to be burning than be killed by my archenemy, it feels like a loser if you ask me." JJ whispered with anger tone in her voice.

When JJ tied out the rope off Chi's arms, the boys start to sneak behind of the member with the gun as Axel and Chi glancing each other and nodded.

"Why are we even here then?! You know what? Fine-" But the member cut off when Chi grabbed him with his arm around the throat while Axel grab both of legs. Chi is a strong teenager and have no problem to knock a enemy with a little help. While the boys wrestling the member down, JJ just walking through them and approach the member with broken ear.

"Sure, but you better watch yourself. That Sawyer dude isn't dummy as what you believe it." Member with broke ear still talking on the phone with his boss, probably the leader of the Pack. "Yes, I waiting here with them, be careful if the other three members is probably outside and waiting for you to attack."

Then the member with broken ear stop talking with phone and place it on a table right front of him.

"He, he, here we-" But when the member turn around to see his "prisoners", he got immediately a knock right on his face which it made him to fall on the table and it broke into two parts.

"Go, was it?" It was JJ who knocked the member with broken ear who laying between the parts of the table.

He looking at JJ and then at the boys who just knocked his companion. They can't see how the member with broken ear feels now, but they assume that he's angry now.

"Oh yeah! You wanna piece of me?! Fine, let's see if you can take any pieces like this!" The member with broken ear bellowed and grabbed something under the table.

Then he raise a shotgun up and aiming at JJ but before he could pull on the trigger, Axel came and attack from nowhere. Axel grip the member's shotgun and wrestling the member down, but the criminal force back when he and teenager hunter starting rolling around on the floor. Until they stopped and Axel was on the member with broken ear as they still holding the shotgun.

"Just go! I keep him in busy with me!" Axel yelled as JJ and Chi wide their eyes in shock after heard those words from their friend.

"No fucking way, your moron! We're not leaving you!" Chi shot back and start running to help Axel, but the member notice and start firing his shotgun.

"Watch out!" JJ yelled as she pushed Chi and they both landing on the floor to avoid from be hit by gunshot.

The member still wrestling with Axel while keep firing his shotgun as he don't know where he's firing on.

Some glass, pots and some thing come into many pieces by gunshot when they hit them. Chi and JJ take cover right behind of a piano.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with him?" Chi said angrily.

"He's the worst of all members in the Pack, after _him_. I don't why he keep that jackass in his crew." JJ snarled while she leaned her face to see how's going with their friend and the member with broken ear.

They still wrestling each other while the member still pulling on the trigger and firing on everything.

"Well, Axel got little control with that crazy dude. At least we're fine here." Chi said hopefully.

"Fine? You know gunshots isn't just a threat except something else for the Pack." JJ laughed sarcastic.

Chi realize what did JJ talking about as he wide eyes in horror. "Holy shit..."

The gunshot are going to warn the others members who are in another room. The members wears leather jackets and wolf masks too and heard the gunshots as they getting their guns until one of them has stopped the rest from to find out what's going on.

"Stay here, I going to see what's going on up there." A member has a wolf mask and his voice sounds like he's in JJ's and the boys's age, a teenager as he is smaller than the rest of members.

"You are the one who have to find out what's going on up there?!" One of member scoffed.

"I said stay here and secure the doors and windows in this floor, just in case if our prisoners are heading to escape from here!" The smallest member snapped and heading to the stairs.

Back in the parlor, Axel has finally went right behind of the member with broken ear and grabbed the shotgun. He trying to strangle with the shotgun right to member's throat who still holding it and even have his finger on the trigger.

"Drop... that thing!" Axel snarled with angrily tones in his voice.

"Fuck OFF!" The member with broken ear snapped and firing one more time.

Then the smallest member appear into the parlor and saw what just happening. He staring at one of his buddies who fighting with Axel. Before he could react, he notice Chi were going to move away from the piano.

"Hey!" The smallest member yelled as he reach something from his leather jacket and throw a hatchet right at Chi, but the muscles teenager jump back to behind of the piano.

The hatchet hit at the wall and stuck it. Then the smallest member take another hatchet from leather jacket and in his other hand holding a revolver as he start to approach the piano.

"Alright there, just don't make me to throw another hatchet at you! Let just be cool and nobody will gets really hurt!" The smallest tried to reason with Chi and JJ, but shook their heads.

"Go fuck yourself and plus, if you say nobody will gets hurt which that goes double for your buddy who screwing around with one of my boys!" JJ scoffed with a smile and referred Axel and the member with broken who still fighting each other.

"Don't try test me! Just come out there and-" The smallest yelled but suddenly, shotgun firing at a lamp right above of him.

The lamp falling down from the roof and landing on the smallest member's head which he collapse down to the floor. He didn't move then which mean that he's in unconscious as Chi and JJ saw what just happened.

"Ha, that's happen when you just ignore the real problem, jackass." Chi laughed.

"Heh, yeah. I guess the Pack's lucky turn against them now." JJ scoffed and agreed with Chi support.

Then the member with broken ear have managed to grab Axel's arm. The member flung the teenager over his shoulder and into the floor, then he aiming with his shotgun at Axel, but the gun's clicking which the bullets are empty.

"Fuck!" The member with broken ear exclaimed with angrily tone in his voice.

"Hey, dogie! Take this to chill you up!" The member with broken ear looking to the right and see Chidike pushing the piano which it rolling right to him which he yelped upon hitting by piano.

Chi hit the guy with the piano and as he continue rolling the piano and crash right at the wall and the member with broken ear was stuck between wall and piano. Then suddenly...

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The member screamed and jumped as he push the piano away from him so hard.

It appear that Chi must have sent that member to the fireplace which means is the criminal's butt and leather jacket start to burning. The member took his jacket off of him and throw away before it could burn him and the fire on his butt has gone out.

"Or maybe you need a little warm-up again?" Chi chuckled as the member looking at Chi which it's hardly to see how he feels because he wears the wolf mask, but it's for sure that he's angry now.

"You... you... little fucking brat!" The member snarled at Chi and he grabs a firewood from the fireplace as the muscles teenager start to take some back-steps.

"Wait! Don't do this! You'll burn this place with our ten millions-" The smallest member has wake up and exclaimed at his companion, but the member with broken ear didn't listened and throw the firewood at Chi.

Chi move away from be hit by the firewood, but it hit one of curtains which it the fire of the wood start to spread out on it.

"Dammit, man! You've fucking burn this place!" The smallest exclaimed angrily as he carry another member who has the gun and walk away with him.

The member with broken ear grab another gun and aiming at Chi and Axel as the boys run away from him and follow after their leader, JJ who running to a window.

"Hold on back there! Here come's the fun part!" JJ exclaimed.

"I telling you, this is crazy!" Chi complained, but keep running after JJ with Axel as the member with broken ear starting to fire the gun.

"Don't try to escape from me! Hey, come back!" The member with broken ear exclaimed while firing with the gun, but missed teenagers.

JJ jump to the window and crashing through it as Axel and Chi did the same after her.

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

 **Axel's POV**

"...and then we landed on a damn dumpster, luckily no one of us didn't broke any legs. Then we run off from that building which the Pack lost their ten millions in there, burned out into ash." I told the story done. "That's how we escape from being killed."

Everyone looks with impressive and curiosity look.

"No way. Is this really truth that guy got fire on his butt?" Cath chuckles as I nodded with a smile.

"Wow, that was really intense but very impressive to mock with some armed bastards." Doug said and look impressed by Axel's story.

I see Duck didn't say or show any expression about my story, but I'm sure he would ask me to tell one more story. But then I see Clementine look more chock than impressive. As then, she stands up and approach me with a curiously expression on her face.

"Axel... you said one of your friends is named Chidike?" Clem asked.

"Ehh, yes. Is there something obviously?" I replied.

Clem's face fell down as I getting little worry about her. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked and bends down to her level.

She just look away during seconds, but then she looking at me with a sad look.

"Did he have problem with... something like school?" Clem guessed as I wide my eyes.

I looking at her in chock as I looking everyone who staring at me and Clem. Wait, how did she know about Chidike's problems in his life? Cath was the only one who I have talked about the gang's problems in their lives. I don't think Cath could have told to Clem because I heard what Clem asked Lee about what's a drug-dealer last night... Wait a minute... she mentioned something about her family... no, no, no. No fucking way. Then I looking at her with a curiously face.

"Yeah, it is true. He has or had problems like that, but how did you guess right?" I asked.

Clem look down with a sad face and feels guilty now.

"I have... a big brother and his name is... Chidike but me and his friends call him Chi." Clem said slow and I leaned behind in chock by heard the words from her mouth.

"What?" I gasped little as the others looking at me and Clem. "Wait Clem, is that really-" I tried ask but interrupted when we feel the train began to slow which means that Lee has finally convinced Kenny to stop the train.

"Kenny stopped the train." Emily said and look surprised.

I can't believe it that Clem is Chidike's little sister, but she maybe have mistaken but she already mentioned to Lee that she have a older brother and guessed right that Chi's problems in his life. I wanna asking her about Chi's life as he himself didn't talked or mentioned about his family, but I realize that it is not the good time because it's time to say good-bye to Duck before...

Then train stop moving and stand still now as we start to get off of the boxcar now.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, that was a funny story and after that, Clem revealed to Axel that Chidike is Clem's older brother who was a member of Anti-JJ along with Axel.**

 **Here's the info about Chidike.**

 **Name: Chidike "Chi"**

 **Age: 15 (Season 1), 17 (Season 2)**

 **Appearance: He looks just like his father, Ed. But younger and his nose is little smaller than his old man. He wears jeans and black** **hoodie.**

 **Family:** **Clementine (little sister), Diana (mother), Ed (father)**

 **Personality: He is helpful and kind guy. But can be violent sometimes when someone try to hurt his family and his friends. He becomes little instability like being more violent than before and sarcastic. But despite that, even during the apocalypse he still really care his little sister and will always love her. He has muscles and can beat someone down with just a lucky knock, but not people like Larry.**

 **That OC belongs to Destiny Kid "DK".**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **The smallest one with hatchets and the other one who have a broken ear of the mask with a shotgun are high ranking members of the Pack.**

 **Telltale has originally planed that Clementine should have a big brother, but they scrapped that idea and create Lee then. That was probably the main reason about why DK created Chidike in his old stories.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview about this chapter and I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	40. Long Road Ahead: The Clearing

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Oh, I forgot to tell something that I should told before. I chose fight with Kenny to stop the train. But in this story, Lee have convinced him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Clearing**

 **Axel's POV**

I jumped off of the boxcar and looking around just in case if there's any walkers around this place, but it was nothing here except forest. Then I noticed Kenny climb down at the ladder of the cab and look sad and gloomy now. His eyes is close until he open them to looking at his family now. I see Cath is with Clementine right behind me and Carley is standing beside of me.

We see Lee now who climbing down at the ladder after Kenny and follow with him to Katjaa and Duck. Katjaa comforts Duck who laying on the floor of boxcar at the side door. Duck just huffing out but weaker.

When Kenny was standing right beside his family, they are so upset over their son's incoming fate.

"Ken, I... I think it's time." Katjaa said to her husband.

Kenny nods and crosses his hands, then he narrows his eyes at the other, especially at Ben and Chuck. "The boy's been bit, in case any of you haven't figured it out yet." Kenny explained and look back at his wife again.

"What do you need?" Lee asked as Kenny's responded with his cranking voice.

"I... I..." Kenny mumbled and look speechless now.

"Katjaa?" Lee asked and the woman glancing at Lee with her eyes with some tears and turned around to her son.

"It's time to …this is not possible." Katjaa said with sad tones.

Then Emily approached Katjaa and placed her hand on the mother's shoulder.

"Easy, Katjaa. Relax..." Emily tried to calm Katjaa down from be more upset and looking at Duck with a sad look. "What are you gonna do with her?"

Katjaa just looking at Emily and then staring at her son. I huffing out because I assume what Katjaa are gonna say next.

"We cannot allow him to become one of those… those monsters." Katjaa said firmly as Cath and Emily look chock by her, but they know that there is no other way than put out off his misery.

"I don't want non of us become walkers and rotting around to eat something living, but is this really the answer? I mean... he's just a boy." Cath said and look sadly for losing a friend of her.

Emily squeeze her arm around her little sister and Cath leaned her head on the stomach.

I closed my eyes and say, "We have to shoot him. No more than that. I think shooting is more humanity."

Katjaa and Kenny glancing at me, they think I have right, but they're frightened to do that. Which Kenny's voice getting more cranking now.

"Kat… what if he doesn't?" Kenny inquired.

"Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more than life itself." Katjaa said while she start cry little. "I need you to hear me. What you're saying, that he may not turn, is foolish."

"But I-" Kenny started to say but Katjaa interrupted him.

"No." Katjaa said.

Then I see Kenny didn't really accepted as even he stopped the train. We looking at them with our sad eyes.

"There's… Come on, Kat. There has to be a-" Kenny started to say again, but Katjaa interrupted him again.

"Stop it." Katjaa said.

"He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon? I mean, _Jesus_ , this is our son!" Kenny exclaimed while waving his arms.

"I know! But, we all know that it's… here, or nothing." Katjaa said and pointed her finger to her head as Kenny sighed with his defeated look.

"Well... fuck... just... who then? You want me to?" Kenny inquired.

"You don't have to." Katjaa refused.

"I do it." Kenny said.

"No! You don't have to!" Katjaa exclaimed with sad tones.

"I'll do it." Lee said firmly as we widened our eyes in chock at him.

What? Lee? Are you sure?

"No. It should be a parent." Katjaa said.

"No, he's right. A parent should never to do something like this." I agreed with Lee and frowned at Duck.

"They're right, Kat. We can say our goodbyes and... just let that be it" Kenny said.

"I don't know..." Katjaa wasn't sure about my statement, but it seems she don't have any options right now as she looking at Lee now. "Lee, you'd be doing this family a great service."

True. Lee has helped us more than one hundred times.

Then Katjaa turned to Duck and say, "Let's go in the woods so the kids don't have to see this."

"Yeah." Kenny nodded.

"Give us a moment to say goodbye?" Katjaa said.

"Of course." Lee replied with a sad tone.

Katjaa pick Duck up and carry him to the forest with Kenny who follow with his wife.

I looking at them with a saddned look as I heard Clementine asking to Lee. "What's happening?" I look over shoulder at her and see Lee approach her.

Lee bend down to her level and say, "I'm going to take care of Duck."

"I though he was going to die." Clem said and didn't understand what Lee means as Cath went next to her.

"He mean he's gonna... putting him out of his misery." Cath explained with a sad look.

"Oh." Clem said as she looked down.

Then Carley approach Lee with a saddened look. "Lee... Are you sure that you have to do that?" Carley asked.

Lee standing up and looking at Carley as his face fell down.

"This is not because I'm convicted murder, but someone must have to do this than a parent. Look, Carley. Things will-" Lee said, but interrupted by a gunshot from deep in the forest which causing crocs flying away from trees.

I side my eyes and looking at the forest. "What the-"

"NOOO!" It was Kenny yelled which it sounds like he is in trouble.

"What happened out there?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Carley, Emily, get Clementine and Cath inside the train! Doug, get in the cab in case if something getting dangerous around here!" Lee exclaimed.

"On it!" Doug replied and get in the cab as Lee running off into the forest.

"Wait, I coming with you!" I exclaimed and began running after Lee into the forest.

We ran through the forest as I grab crossbow from my back and prepare for something else. Then I see something right front of Lee as he stop running and stand. I stand right next to him and see what's going on. I raise my eyes in remorse and see Katjaa is laying on the grass with a bullet hole in her head. Then I see a gun in her hand. Kenny was knelled down and cry over his wife's corpse and I notice their son, Duck was placed against the tree and is barely alive as he trying to see where his parents were.

I opened my mouth in chock. "Wait? Did... did she... just?" I muttered.

"Holy shit..." Lee muttered sympathetic.

I shook his and place my hand on head while holding crossbow with other hand. "Why... how could she..." I muttered with sad tone.

Katjaa couldn't just live longer without her son, she already mentioned that she loved him more than her life.

Then Kenny look at us with tears over his face from eyes. He is so upset, he lost his wife and now losing the last thing in his life left now. Kenny looking at his wife's corpse again and close her eyes so she can rest in peace. He grabs Katjaa's gun and got back up.

Kenny, Lee and I went closer to Duck who still breathing, but more weaker than before. He has one minute left I think as Kenny holding Katjaa's gun and staring his dying son.

"What do we do?" Kenny asked with tears in his eyes.

I don't know if I wanna do that, but let's wait what Lee say.

"Give me the gun, Ken. I'll do it." Lee said as Kenny give the gun to him no doubt.

Then Lee aiming at Duck, but he look now hesitantly now that he wasn't really sure to shoot Duck. His hand with the gun is shaking now while I shaking annoying which I decided that I do it myself, but when I took a step forward Lee,

BANG!

Lee fired the gun and Duck's misery has ended now. I looking at him and then Duck who got a bullet hole in his head. Kenny's tears still streamed down his face. I looking so sympathy at him for losing all of his family. Lee lowered the gun and huffed out.

"Let's get back to the train now." I said and start go back to the train as Kenny and Lee follow after me.

Poor Kenny. I don't what I would do if I have lost all of people I care. After we walked through the forest, we saw the others who look so sad, but curios too about what really happening as Carley approach us and ask, "What the hell happened out there?"

Non of us didn't answer her question as Kenny still walking to the cab and Doug came out off of it.

"Are guys okay?" Doug asked and then noticed that Katjaa isn't with us. "Where is Katjaa?"

Kenny didn't answer either and climbing up to the cab as I and Lee who pass through Carley and she follow us.

"Tell me; what's going on?" Carley repeated.

We didn't answer back again as Emily and the kids were standing at the side door of boxcar. They look worry now.

"Where is Katjaa? Is she alright?" Emily asked.

I looking at her and then Carley with saddened look. "She's... gone." I muttered and jump in the boxcar while everyone look wide-eyes, but it seems they didn't understand what I mean.

"What do you mean she's g-gone?" Clementine asked and look afraid now as Carley went closer to her boyfriend.

"Lee?" Carley asked.

Lee just looking down sadly and say, "She gave up... she just couldn't handle to moving on without her son, so she..." Lee replied, but couldn't say that Katjaa shot herself.

"Is she... dead?" Cath asked and look chock.

Lee nod in response and everyone hung their heads over losing not just Duck, but Katjaa too that they never expected that she wanna take suicide after losing her son. Then Lee, Carley, Ben and Chuck get in the boxcar. When all of us was in the boxcar, Kenny start the train and it's moving again.

What a hell day. I wonder what's gonna happen with Kenny and when we get to Savannah. Will we really find a boat? We'll see later. I just sitting down next to Cath and Emily and I looking at the view through the opened side door.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: What a tearful for losing a pure boy. :(**

 **Well, that was one of my saddest moments in my life.**

 **I chose Lee to shoot Duck.**

 **No letter hacks in this chapter this time. Sorry. :/**

 _ **Please preview if you want. And I will answer back and update more chapters.**_ **:)**

 **Now am I in the halfway of this story to the end. If you guys didn't have read the info about this story in my profile, it will be 80 chapters and now we're on chapter 40. XD**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	41. Long Road Ahead: Making Plans

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Duck R.I.P.**

 **Katjaa R.I.P.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Making Plans**

 **Axel's POV**

I get in the cab and Carley sitting on the second seat on the other side with Lee who standing beside of her and Kenny who sitting on engineer's seat and still in depression over losing his whole family for a couple hours ago. I can't image how he get through that horrible event. Maybe I have to talk with Kenny about the plan in Savannah.

"Hey, Kenny." I said.

"Yeah..." Kenny mumbled back with lowly voice.

"You still wanna get a boat in Savannah as soon we'll be there?" I asked.

"It's still the best plan that we've got." Kenny replied.

I closed my eyes as Lee approach us and say, "Ken-" Lee tried to say, but Kenny interrupted him.

"It's the _best_ plan." Kenny said with a glare.

I sighed out and opened my eyes. Honestly, Kenny might refuse to let his family's sacrifice be in vain, but that doesn't mean we really need to find a boat.

But I think it is not the good time to make a argument about Kenny's plan right now.

"Okay then." I replied with a frown. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or your family about my past earlier."

"You don't have to apologies, me and Kat have already understand why did you do that with this drug-dealer shit. We both don't give any shit what Lilly think about you... so drop it, okay?" Kenny said and have a remorse expression on his face.

"Okay." I replied and accepted Kenny's words turned around to talk with Lee and Carley. "You guys believe that plan about find a boat is a good idea?" I asked with a questionable look and lowly so Kenny can't hear us.

"I don't know. It sounds like a impossible mission as Doug think it is but even we found a boat, what happened if there is something wrong with it?" Carley said.

"But we can't change our plans yet and not here either. Let's just find out how it is in Savannah." Lee said logically.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go check with Cath and Clem how they feels now." I suggested as Lee nodded.

"Go check with them, I stay here and see in case if there something goes wrong here." Carley said.

Lee and I took the door behind Carley and opened it. Then we see Doug and Emily was talking each other on the rail on the left side of the train.

"Hey, guys. How's going?" I asked.

Emily looks normal now, but feel sad over Katjaa's death. Doug looks fine too and wonder how's going with Kenny.

"We're fine, but how's going with Kenny?" Doug replied and look worry about Kenny.

Well, he looks fine to me, but he's in a dark place now.

"I don't know how I gonna answer about that." I said and look hesitantly.

"He will be alright, Doug. He's tough man and will get through it." Lee said hopefully.

"I hope you're right, Lee. I can't believe it that you chose... you know." Emily said, but couldn't say about shot Duck to put him out off his misery. "Well, but I'm glad Duck can rest in peace with his mother."

"Me too. How's going with the girls?" I asked as Emily's face fell down. "Emily?"

What's going on? Is something wrong with Cath and Clem?

"I don't know. They have been little quiet, I trying to talk with Cath what's wrong but she didn't answered back. I think it have something about Duck, but I'm not really sure." Emily replied and glancing at the boxcar where Cath and Clem are in there.

Hmm, what do you have in your mind, Cath?

"Okay, we gonna talk with them and see what's on their minds." I said firmly and Lee nodded.

"Don't get too hard, guys. It has been a crappy day just like... yesterday." Emily said and referred Travis's death as I and Lee nodded before cross through her and Doug on the rail to the boxcar.

On our way, we spots Ben who leaning on the rail at the back of the train and placed his hand on his head. Then he noticed us when we're standing right beside of him.

"Hey, Ben." I said.

"Hey, guys." Ben replied.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"I... I'm fine, just... need some air." Ben replied.

"I can see." I added.

"Yeah, just stay put, Ben." Lee said and jumped off the rail to the door to boxcar as I follow with him.

When we came in the boxcar, we see the girls just sitting on the floor and their legs dangling out from the opened side door. We approach them and I take seat next of Cath on the left as Lee to Clem on the right.

"Hey, girls." I said.

"Oh, hey, Dix." Cath responded sadly and her face was down as Clem's too.

"Hey, is there something wrong? Emily told us that you two have been quiet." Lee said.

"It's... about what Chuck said to us." Clem replied which I getting curiously now.

Chuck? What did he say to them?

"What did he say?" Lee inquired with a serious look.

"About what happened to Duck will happen to us too. That we'll end up like Duck." Cath answered which it filled anger inside of me.

The fuck he did!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Swear..." Clementine said.

I didn't say back to her instead I stand up and start go to the door.

"Wait, Axel." Lee called to me as I turned around to him. He stand up too and approach me. "Let me talk with him and see what's his problem."

I shook my head and glare at Lee's words. That old guy just say horrible things to a couple little girls. I swear he'll regret it.

"Are you nuts, Lee? He just threaten them or something like that and now you telling me to stop from give him a payback." I shot back.

"I know, boy. I am angry too, but let me talk with him while you stay here and have a company with Clem and Cath, okay?" Lee said as I looked down until I nodded to response.

Then Lee opened the door and go out before he closed it. I huffed my range out and go back to the girls. I hope that old hobo dude have a good excuse.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

When I came in the cab, I see Carley, Doug and Emily chatting each other while Kenny still sitting on the engineer's seat and still look depression. I looking through the window and see Chuck was outside on the rail at the front of the train. I walk through the others as Carley saw my glare at Chuck.

"Lee? Are you okay?" Carley asked.

"I'm fine." I added and going opened the door to the front of the train

"Have you talk with the girls?" Emily asked.

I looked down and close my eyes because I don't want to answer what was problem with the girls because of Chuck. "I did and I have to talk with Chuck about it." I replied sarcastic and opened the door.

I go out and stand right next to Chuck. I glared at him and crossed my arms. What kind of person who say something horrible things to a couple little girls?

"Hey." I said.

"How ya doing?" Chuck replied.

"Don't talk to the girls anymore. You just stay away from them." I said with angry tones in my voice.

"Excuse me, son?" Chuck asked and look little surprised.

"They both said that you told them they were gonna die, that Clementine and Cath were both gonna end up just like Duck. Why the hell would you do that to them for?!" I explained angrily.

"Cause they are." Chuck replied which I narrows my eyes at him. "I don't know much about you folks, but I can tell you, sure as the sun's gonna come up tomorrow, that if y'all keep going on like this, and non of these girls are gonna make it."

I wide my eyes in anger and glare at Chuck. Who saying they're not gonna make it?

"How would _you_ know?" I inquired.

"I know that you don't even have a goddamn plan and I see your drug-dealer boy doesn't have even one either. We get to Savannah, and then what?" Chuck replied.

I was little silence. Honestly, I'm not sure if we will found a boat, but that's all option that we have now when we're heading to Savannah.

"We found a boat." I said.

"You thinks that's a new idea? You got even foggiest idea about where you're gonna find one of those?" Chuck complained as I just looking at him with a glare. "Look, sit with down, hash it out and find a map for Christ's sake. I'd give you one if I had one. And if something were to happen to both of you-"

"It won't." I said firmly with a cold tone and interrupted Chuck.

There is no way that I or Axel will gonna die and leave the girls alone in this unforgivable world.

"…If it were, you two have got to prepare your girls for when that day comes. Teach em how to fire a weapon, and for criminy, give 'em a haircut. And that goes for the boy too." Chuck continued his lines.

I look hesitant by Chuck's words. Teach them how to use a gun?! No way. That's too young for them, even Axel mentioned before in the woods that age doesn't matter anymore except it is about if they're ready for using a gun and besides, Emily isn't gonna allow her sister to carry gun.

"They're just little girls. And one of them is Emily's little sister, Cath might be Axel's responsibility but it is still her older sister the one who give her permission to us." I declined Chuck's words.

"And they'll both die as little girls if all of you especially the girl's older sister do is treat them like one. Look, not being rude about her but she need understand that she'll lose the last thing left in her life after what happened with that kid. I know she is a independent person, but that ain't going to protect her little sister." Chuck said as I getting be understandingly, but give a glare at him for criticize about Emily's character and the hobo's face fell down then. "I don't mean to tell you how y'all should be doing your jobs and family business, but too many people have died already."

My anger look change to sad one. He's right. Many people have died since this plague started.

"They have..." I said and have a remorse expression on my face.

"And if I see one more little girl die before my eyes… that might just do me in." Chuck stated.

"I hear you. A plan, a haircut and a gun. It's good advice." I said.

"It's something." Chuck agreed.

I nodded at his words. Man, what I gonna tell Emily and Axel about this?

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

 **In the boxcar**

I'm still sitting next to Cath and Clem on the floor and watching at the view, even it is in velocity because of the train is rolling.

Then I looking at Clem and thinking about what did she said earlier that she is Chidike's little sister. Honestly, Chi didn't mentioned about his family to me or Ica or anyone in Anti-JJ.

"Hey... Clem, about you said that Chidike is your big brother, is that truth?" I asked as Cath wide her eyes in surprised.

"What? Wait, isn't that boy with muscles you told us about your story and was part of Anti-JJ just like you?" Cath inquired.

Clem didn't say any word now. Then after seconds, she looking at me with her depression look. "Yes... it is my big brother you talking and calling him Chi." Clem confirmed.

"Really? Whoa, I mean you didn't mentioned that you have a brother." Cath said as she look curiously and surprised.

"Sorry. I... My parents had an argument with him. I don't know why, but I think it have to do something about your friends... is it Axel?" Clem suggested and look little nervous to asking some questions about me, Chi and Anti-JJ.

"I don't know. It was his own business. He didn't even talk anything about your family." I said.

Clem looked down and feel little guilty for sort of accusing me and my friends from Anti-JJ.

"Hey, it's okay. There is no way to blame you about your brother's actions." I lightened Clem up.

Then Clem looking at me and look little nervous now. "He didn't kill somebody?" Clem asked carefully.

I wife my eyes and sighed. "Of course he didn't, he only beat bad guys down for good and we, his friends." I replied.

"That's good." Clem said with a smile.

"What happened with him when you left from Anti-JJ?" Cath asked with curiously look as I looked down.

Do I have to answer that or not? Then I take a breath and say, "Well, truth is, he actually quick too but little earlier before me." I replied as Clem wide her eyes in chock.

"What happened?" Clem asked.

"He got a contact from somewhere in the west who can help him with his violence problem. Ica were pretty pissed on him and was paranoia on that contact like believe it's gonna lead the end for our gang." I explained.

"Weren't you worried about him too? It sounds like you weren't afraid for be caught by the police." Cath asked as I sent a glance to her.

"Look, I was worried about my mother when I heard about she got another cancer attack. But now I know that he isn't with your parents..." I said sadly and my head fell down.

"But we're heading to Savannah and my parents was there." Clem added.

I looking at her with a sadly look. Come on, Clem. We don't even know if they're still alive. I mean it has been three months now after this mess started and no answer from her walkie-talkie which it's busted too.

"I hope they're alright." Cath said hopefully. "You miss your brother too?"

"Every day. I wonder where he is now." Clem said and lower her head down with a sad look. "One night, my dad yelling at Chidike to say go away and never come back. Chi just left and never comes back. My dad regret it when he crying on the bed over his outburst to Chi. He didn't really mean it."

Poor Chi. It sounds like he believe that his family doesn't love him anymore.

Then I stands up and went to Clem. I reach in one of my pockets and pick up a photo of Anti-JJ's members. From left to the right; Lance, Lauren, me, JJ, Patrick and Chi then. Then I looking at Clem and sighed. I think she'd have a photo of her brother, but just her brother. As I rips Chi out from the photo and put it back in the pocket while still holding the photo part of Chi.

"Hey, Clem..." I called to Clem as she turned around and looking at me. "Here. I think you might want this." I raised the photo part of Chi to Clem as she stands up and accepted.

When Clem looking at the photo part of her older brother, her look is mixed of happy and sad, but more happy. Then she hugg me as I'm surprised and I notice Cath smiled.

"Thank you... so much." Clem said happily.

"Okay, okay, look, I'm not popular for being hugged." I said as Clem stop hugging me and separate from me while she smile.

Then we saw Lee come out the door and approached us.

"Hey. How's you doing?" Lee asked as Clem went to him with the photo part of Chidike.

"Lee, look. This is my big brother, Chidike." Clem said and showed the photo part for Lee as he looking at it. "Axel have given it to me."

Lee looks surprised now and looking at me in chock.

"You have a photo of Clem's older brother?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, you see... look, I didn't knew it but that muscles word on my tattoo on my arm that I showed you back in the motel is Chidike." I explained as Lee wide his eyes in chock. "I didn't really knew it Chi is Clementine's big brother, when you were talking with Kenny to stop the train and I told everyone a story about me, Jessica and Chidike. After that, Clem told me that she is Chi's little sister."

"Damn." Lee muttered in chock.

"Swear." Clem said.

"Sorry." Lee said and looked at me. "But what was his problems to join in your crew?"

I don't know if I gonna answer that, but I see Clem nods at me to answer his question.

"He hasn't much money to run into the college in the future. That's all. He's a nice dude, but can be violent sometimes to protect his family's and his friends." I explained as Lee looks understandable now.

"Well, we're glad to have someone who knows Clem's brother." Lee said and look at Clem who smile at him.

It is. Now, I wonder what did Chuck said to Lee.

"So, what did Chuck said? Did he excuse about what did he say to the girls?" I inquired as Lee look at me with a serious look and Clementine went back to seat with Cath.

"Yeah, I did and he give us some good advice. But before I'm gonna tell you I need..." Lee replied and then look around until he spotted something.

He went to Chuck's "neast" and pick up a whiskey. Is that old man thirsty? Well alcohol might helping for someone who are depression like Kenny and maybe he need something to drink.

"I guess someone is little dependent over alcohol." I joking as Lee chuckles.

"Not me. You know teachers in school can't drink kind of this. I have never drink many years ago, more than six years ago." Lee scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right. Be careful around the people with alcohol, it will not be so healthy." I said as Les nodded.

"I'll be right." Lee said and walk back to the cab as I went back to the girls. I sitting down again with them again.

"So how do you feeling now?" I asked to Clem.

"Good. Thanks for the photo. Are sure you don't need it?" Clem said gratefully.

Naah, all I have left of Chi, Chris, Jessica and the others is memories in my head.

"No it's okay. I will remember your brother's face." I replied firmly.

"Really?" Clementine said.

"Of course I do." I said.

Then I saw Chuck's guitar where on the floor and leaned against the wall near of his mattress. I wonder... I stand up and went to the guitar. I sitting on the mattress and grab the guitar. Then when I holding the guitar and places my fingers on the strings... okay focus... focus... now I playing. It was dark notes, but calmer and slowly.

Then the girls notice me that I playing with the guitar and they approached me.

"When were you good with a guitar?" Cath asked with her interesting look as Clem looks so too.

"I can only play one song; "Smoke On The Water"." I explained while I keep playing with the guitar. "I've followed how Chris is doing with a guitar."

"Have you tried to sing too?" Cath asked.

"No. I don't think my voice isn't a singer-style like your brother's." I replied.

"Come on, try to sing now." Cath said.

"No." I said and feel little embarrassingly.

"We won't laugh." Clem said with a smile.

Geez, how many times do I have to say?

"I said no and be enjoy by this song, please?" I said and continued to play with Chuck's guitar.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

I came out of the cab and walk to the boxcar while carry a map. I gave the whiskey to Chuck and cheering with me. I took just a quaff and it taste not so good as I forgotten how it was before I become a history teacher in UGA. Then I told Kenny that Chuck wanna cheer someone and he accepted as he went to him so I grabbed the map on the wall at the engineer's seat. And Doug told me that he and Emily are in love and I am so happy for him as Carley is too.

Before I walk away from the door to the cab, "Lee?" Someone called me and I realized it was Emily.

I turned around and looking at Emily who standing front of the door. She doesn't look happy, but okay by the way.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We... we heard what you and Chuck talking about." Emily replied as I wide my eyes and then feel little guilty for not telling her and anyone about it.

"Look, Emily. Chuck didn't really mean what did he said to the girls and you, he just wanna-" I tried to explained, but cut off by Emily. "It's alright. I understand." Emily added and her face fell down. "After Chuck explained about why he did said like that to the girls, I realize that the girls need to know how to protect themselves. I love my little sister and I don't want her or Clementine to end up like Duck."

I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Relax, we will make sure that they will be safe even they're alone if any of us isn't there for them." I ensured Emily as she looking at me with a happy smile.

"Thank you, Lee. I won't forget how you and Axel doing for Cath's sake." Emily said and look appreciated.

"Your welcome." I said, but then I realized something. "But what about you and Doug too? You need to teach how use a gun."

"It's okay... I have already shot just once with my father's pistol when Chris learning to defend himself when he was bullied. I don't like it just like... Katjaa did..." Emily said and her face look sad over one of our lost members's death.

Then Emily went back in the cab as I turned around walk back to the boxcar.

When I approach the door to the boxcar, Ben were still just standing on the rail at the back side of the train.

"Hey again, Ben." I said as I pass through him and reach the door.

"It was me." Ben mumbled something before I was going to grabbed the door.

I turned back to him with a misunderstanding look. "Huh?"

What did he just talking about?

Ben staring at me with his remorse face. "I was the one giving the bandits our supplies." Ben said.

"What?" I was chock by his words I went back to him and stand right forward of him.

"It's all my fault." Ben said with a sad tone.

I looking at Ben in chock and disbelief. What the fuck, Ben? This whole time who dealing with the Bandits, it was Ben? I can't just believe it, he got his own friend, Travis killed as he didn't told said anything back on the road and Duck got bitten during the raid by bandits which he caused his and Katjaa's death too. And he almost got Carley and Axel killed... if Axel didn't managed to save her... now I feel my blood is getting boiled and looking angrily at Ben.

"What For? What the fuck would you do that?!" I demanded angrily which it made Ben nervous of me.

"They said that they had my friend... that he was with them. They told me that if I could get them some supplies without telling anyone. When I realized that they were lying, it was too late. They threatened to kill me, kill all of us unless I-." Ben explained.

"And you just believed their bullshit story already?! Did you have told Emily or Travis about this?" I exclaimed, but lowly so anyone can't hear me and Ben.

"I'm sorry, Lee..." Ben apologized, but it wasn't enough for me.

"I bet you do." I said cold. Then I trying to calm my feelings down. "Have you ever thought to tell anyone for help? Me? Axel? Carley? Even Kenny or Travis?!"

"I'm sorry. Travis was one of my best friend and I didn't knew it he will got shot into his head-" Ben trying to explained, but I cut him off.

"Ben, Lilly blamed at wrong persons and were going to kill one of them because of your stupidities. You should be happy that Axel saved Carley's life and yours too. If he didn't, I would push you out off the train right now." I said coldly and narrows my eyes at the nervous teenager.

"I'm really mad at you, Ben. Travis, Duck and Katjaa are dead because of you and I don't know what Emily would say about it, but who knows what Axel and Kenny will do when they found about your mistakes. So I want you to keep your shit together and don't tell anybody, especially Kenny." I said and glaring at Ben who look nervous.

"But..." Ben whimper something, but I cut him off.

"Do not." I said with a strict tone and went to the door again.

I can't believe it what that kid have done to us. He didn't admit to Lilly before she trying to shot Carley and hit Travis instead. What kind of a person who have keep his secret in his own after his best friend is dead because of it? I know Ben is just a scared teenager and a friend of Emily, but that doesn't excuse enough his stupidities. I hope he will not doing something like that again and getting one of us or all of us killed.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

While I play with the guitar and the girls just sitting around of me to listened. Cath think I was good but for me, Chris is better than me. Clem think the same thing but think it is little scary. But calm one for her. I saw Lee come back from the door and I stopped playing the guitar. I lay the guitar on the floor and stands up.

"Okay, what did Chuck say to you?" I asked, but then I noticed Lee's eyes is closed and look little angry about something. "Lee?"

Then Lee looking at me and reply, "Oh, it's nothing. Well, yeah I talked with Chuck and he gave me some reasonable things about the girls." Lee replied.

I looking skeptical at Lee. Reasonable things, huh?

"What kind of reasonable things?" I inquired.

"Before we get into Savannah, we need the girl to get prepare for anything threats." Lee explained as I widened my eyes.

For anything? Then I starting to think what he talking about until... Wait a minute?

"Whoa, hold on there. We have to teach them how use a gun?" I guessed and Lee nodded to say yes. "But what about Emily?"

"Emily and the other heard what I and Chuck talking about and she understand. She doesn't want lose Cath like how Kenny lose Duck and I don't want happen to Clementine too. So that's why we have to get them prepare for anything." Lee explained.

I look little chock now that Emily has finally give her permission to let us to teach Cath how wear a gun. I guess Lee has right there, we don't know how bad is in Savannah... just like how I arrived in Atlanta. I looked at the floor now.

"Even bad people too?" I added as Lee look chock that I brought up.

Lee close his eyes and his face fell down. Lee doesn't want Clem to kill anyone even in self-defense as she doesn't want anyone to die. And Cath doesn't like to kill people even she has temper and grudge on bad people like St Johns and the bandits in the woods.

"Let's don't talk about that to the girls, alright?" Lee stated as I nodded to agree with him. "Oh, and Chuck told us that the girls need to cut their hairs so a walker can't grabbed them so easily. You too."

I wide my eyes in disbelief. I already understand that but I don't want to cut my hair... yet. Then I looking at Cath's ponytail-hairstyle. It might nothing than a small rope for the walkers, but it's not so long and a walker can barely grab a rope so easily.

"I can give a shit to Chuck about my hair if he start to nagging at me and Cath's pony-hair isn't long enough for a walker can grab it. I think we need to wait little for her." I said.

"Okay then. Let's go talk with the girls." Lee said as I nodded.

We went to the girls who sitting on the floor at the side door again as we did same next to them. I was on the right of the side door while Lee was on the left.

"Hey there, girls." Lee said.

"Did you talk to Chuck?" Cath asked.

"Yeah and he give me some good points like we have to make sure that nothing will happen to you two." Lee replied.

"Okay. What are we gonna do?" Clem asked as I stand up and was right behind of them.

"You two need to learn how to protect yourselves." I said with a serious look as Lee and the girls stands up to look at me.

"You mean like hiding, or running away? Got it." Clem said as Cath look little hesitant by her friend's words.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Clem." Cath said.

"That's right, Cath. He meant with one of these." Lee said and took his gun from his back pocket to show the girls what I meant.

When the girls saw Lee's gun and understand now what I meant. Then they got nervously expression on their faces, well Cath is less nervous than Clem.

"Are you guys kidding?" Cath inquired.

"Nope. We're seriously." I replied.

"But what about Emily?" Cath asked.

"She heard what Chuck and I talking about and she understand. She will be proud of you, I promise." Lee said as Cath look chock that her big sister gave her permission to teach how to use a gun.

"... Okay. I'm ready now. So what should we start?" Cath replied as Clementine who still look scared, but she will get over it when we learn her that a gun is just a thing.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

After we've teached them to shot a gun. Cath started first and her first bullet hit already on the target; a empty green whiskey glass. Then another bullet, but missed until the third hit another glass at last. Then it was Clem who was turn after Cath. She missed the target with her first bullet and then hit the green glass with her second bullet. Then she hit another green glass with her third bullet without Lee's eyeshot-help this time.

Clem turned around to Lee with a happy smile. "I did it." Clementine said.

"Good work, Clem." Cath said with a proud smile.

"See, that wasn't so scary." Lee said.

"Nu-huh." Clem replied and give the gun back to Lee and he accepted.

Then me and girls went back to the side-door again as Lee go find something among Chuck's stuff.

"My hands hurt, and my ears have noise in them. Like, Eeeeeeee." Clem explained how she feel now after have fired a gun.

"He, he. I'll keep that in my mind." Cath chuckles at Clem's antics as I rolled my eyes.

"You two will get used to it." I ensured as Lee came back while holding a scissor with his hand.

"Now... we gonna do something that you're probably not going to like this..." Lee said as Cath and Clem look worry at him.

"What is it? It is something bad?" Cath inquired.

"Nothing... look, we have to talk about your hair. I'ts not safe. " Lee explained which it's earned a couple dislike look from Clem and Cath.

"That's not nice." Clem said with a glare.

I wide my eyes after saw their glares together for the first time, especially Clementine who always never have a grudge and anger like Cath.

"What?" Lee said with a hesitant tone.

"Are you saying it's smells?" Clem asked as I sighed and rolled my eyes over her question.

Ohhhh, girls... why are they so sensitive about their hair, makeup and dress?

"No." Lee said.

"Cause it does, kinda." Clem said with a sad look.

"Yeah. I mean, when was the last time that we all had a shower?" Cath agreed.

"Very long ago. But back in the point; Clementine, do you remember how Andy St. John grabbed your hair, and how mad I got when he did?" Lee reminded Clem about in the dairy.

"Yeah..." Clem said and look little frightened.

"Well, that might happen again like if it's gonna be a walker this time, and we need to get it trimmed before it does." Lee explained and take the scissors up.

"Just a trim… right?" Clem said and glancing over Lee's words.

"Your hair needs to be short enough so that nothing will be able to grab onto it so easily." Lee explained as Clementine sighed.

"Okay..." Clem accepted.

"Don't mope. It's a good thing." Lee ensured and stands up again.

Clementine turns around and kneels on the floor, removes her hat and places it on the floor. I notice Lee look to the left and right before kneeling down behind her. Does he know what to do? Well, it just a haircut. So no big deal. Then he start to trim Clementine's hair to become shorter.

"Do I really need haircut my hair too?" Carb said and look little unhappy.

"No, not yet. We wait for two or three months so your ponytail is far enough to haircut." I said which it made her happy, but her face fell down because two or three months isn't so far to wait.

"Do you know how to do this?" Clem asked little nervously.

"Yeah, of course." Lee said with a fake smile as I smiled at that expression.

"I don't believe you." Clem said.

"Well, good." I said.

"Good?" Clem said and didn't understand what I meant.

"It mean that you know someone who lying to you. It is a valuable survival skill." I explained.

"That make sense." Cath said.

"It is." Lee said with a smile and keep trimming Clem's hair.

"So, you really did kill somebody before, huh?" Clem said as Cath and I wide our eyes and looked at Clem that she brought up Lee's past.

"Yep." Lee replied with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm really glad that you told me." Clem said.

"Yeah, me too. I appreciated for telling us about your past, Lee. And thanks for trusting us." Cath said.

"Same here, buddy." I said.

Lee look appreciated now by our compliments.

"You killed lots of things now. It doesn't even matter…" Clem said as we look shock by heard her words.

How could she say something like that?

"I don't know, Clem. I mean it might is different now, but it doesn't mean you do need to get pull on yourself of it." I said.

"Axel's right. Before all this; I was sent to the jail." Lee agreed.

"Did people ever go to jail when they shouldn't?" Clem asked.

"Every time." Lee replied while trimming until he pull the scissors down on the floor. "All right, you're just about done. I can probably tie these pieces back with something."

"Wait, I have some hair thingies." Cath said and raise up her hand with a couple of hair thingies from her pocket.

"You do? Thanks, Cath." Lee accepted.

Lee tugs on pieces of Clem's now short hair with thingies on the left side, ties them together to make a small pigtail and then does the same on the right side of her hair.

"There, all set." Lee said and done tied up as Clementine touching around her head with her hands and then got a disappointment expression.

"Does it look dumb?" Clem inquired.

"Are you kidding me? You look perfect." Cath cheered Clem up.

"Yeah, you look cute. And it'll be harder for anything to grab on to you now." Lee said as I nodded to agree with him.

Clem did say anything and put her hat back on her head. She still look little sad about her original hairstyle.

"Hey, we're sorry for your hair, but the walkers didn't gave us much choices." I ensured her.

"I know..." Clem replied lowly.

"Well, I don't wanna interrupt your pity about your hair, sweet peat. But we need to talk about when we're heading to Savannah." Lee said as Clem start to smile at Lee's idea.

"Yeah, me too." Clem agreed.

"And what we're going to do when we get there." Lee said correctly and place a map on the floor right between Clem and Cath. "We don't know what to except; the city could be bad or totally under control."

I looking at the map. Hmm, totally point there, but...

"You maybe have right there, but we can't just hope that the city is really under control. Don't forget how it was in Macon and we came barely out off of the drugstore alive." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But the thing is; we four are a team now for temporarily. It doesn't mean we just ignore the other of our group, but we just need a plan, a smart plan like we know exactly what we are doing." Lee explained.

"Hmm, you got that straight." I said and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm with you in this. So what should we do?" Cath asked as Clem nodded to agree with Lee.

Lee didn't answer in first seconds after Cath have asked until he looking at us with a serious look and say, "We need to help find a boat. It's our best bet at safety."

I sighed that it is same plan as Kenny's own. But what do I have any options right now? Honestly, I don't know if there is no another choice than try to find a boat.

"Okay, but, we'll be _in_ Savannah and my parents were in Savannah." Clem stated.

I looking at Clem who look little worry about that we will not try to find her parents.

"I know, look-" Lee tried to explain, but cut off by Clem and say, "No. I don't care about safety. I care about finding them."

"Come on, guys. At least we can try to find Clementine's parents. Besides, Emily is still alive and reunited me, why can't Clem reunite hed parents if they're still alive?" Cath said.

I was little speechless now as I don't how to answer back about Clem's and Chi's parents. Then I see Lee sighed out.

"Okay, but we finding them after we found a boat, okay?" Lee said an then pointed at the map. "Looks like we're coming right there somewhere and we will have Savannah in southeast." Lee explained.

"Okay. Clem, do you know where was your parents been when this mess started? I mean you must have been there before." Cath asked.

"Just once. Mom and Dad always stay in the same place when they go there on vacation. It's, uhh…" Clem said and try remember where her parents use to stay in their vacation.

"Just keep reading this map and maybe you'll find something on here that'll help you remember." Lee said.

"They've got really tasty desserts. It's called the M..M... something... Mar..." Clem tried to remember as Lee looking at the map again and then pointing his finger on it.

"Is this it? The March House?" Lee said.

"Yes, that's it." Clem said happily.

"So we'll head there." Cath said with a smile.

"Yes!" Clem exclaimed with a happy tone.

I sighed and looked down. We'll see if they're really alive or dead. I don't want Clem to see them as the walkers, it will broke inside her heart.

"Hey, Lee... and Axel." Clem said as I looked at her now.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Can I tell my parents? You know..." Clem said.

Then I realize that she wanna tell about me that I know her older brother and Lee's past too. I know everyone know about mine secrets and Lee's too, but we told each other after we've wait to see if we really trust each other and we do. I notice Lee didn't answer back and look little speechless now as I have to answer back.

"Clem... come on. I don't think it is a good idea." I replied.

"You can't tell me what to do." Clem said with a childish tone.

"Clem, I'm seriously. Look, I'm sure your parents still love your brother too, but they were angry what he have done. Do you think they will trust a couple of criminals in the first place where if we gonna meet them even after we have kept you safe?" I explained with a serious look.

Clem looked down with her defeated look.

"We'll talk this later." I said and stands up. I start walking to the door, but before I stop and looking over my shoulder at Lee, Clem and Cath. "I'm going to talk with Kenny and Doug how long-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Then we heard Kenny who exclaimed something.

What the-

"HOLD ON, EVERYONE!" Kenny yelled as train start to brake.

Lee holding Clem and Cath so they don't fall, but I lost my balance and fell behind to Chuck's mattress. UGH!

"I guess it is not your luck day." Cath laughing as I look annoying now.

"Shut up." I mumbled and get up on feet again. "I will smash Kenny if he have no good reason for stop the train like this."

When the train stop moving and stand. We jump off of the boxcar and looking to the left.

"All right! What the hell is going..." I exclaimed with annoying tones.

When I approached to the train, I see the problem now right front of us.

"... on." I finished my last word and wide my eyes.

Whoa. Now what?

 **To be** **continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Great! Now have Clem and Cath has finally teach to shoot and I decide to wait cut Cath's hair.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **It will be very tragic in the end of this story.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview and I will answer and update more chapters. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	42. Long Road Ahead: The Wreck

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Wreck**

 **Axel's POV**

When we all looking at the problem; there was a truck on the top of a underpass but the vehicle is wrecked and have a tanker dangling in the train's path, blocking any chance of it passing through.

You gotta kidding me. I sighed out my annoying breath, but I see Kenny look very angry at the dangling tanker.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCK!" Kenny yelled.

I notice Clem and some other was surprised by Kenny's outburst as I shook my head approached him.

"Kenny! Calm down goddammit! You scared the kids and walkers or somebody can hear you!" I exclaimed lowly.

Kenny is mixed by remorse and anger now. "I'm sorry for being an asshole around here, but you have any damn ideas to remove that fucking tanker?!"

I sighed and and look at the tanker again.

"Sorry, I'm out of options. I hate to admit it, but this one isn't a bad wreck like a crane dangling around. But steady." I committed about the tanker as Kenny's face feel down and got an unhappy expression.

"Maybe we can walk?" Ben suggested as I wide my eyes and glare over my shoulder at Ben and his idea.

Walk? Is he really nuts? There is no way we can doing that. I noticed Kenny intense glare at Ben's idea, but didn't looked at him.

"That's fucking stupid, Ben." Kenny criticized loudly.

"I'm just saying..." Ben said nervously as I stooped glare at him and look at the tanker again.

"He just trying to help us. It might be a stupid idea, but that's our last option if we never have find out how to remove that thing away from the trail." Emily added and look little angry at me and Kenny for being rude at Ben. "We can't stay here forever."

"She's right. We don't even know walkers is attracted by the noise of the train during the trip. If a herd of the walkers will shows up and coming after us, we'll walk." Carley agreed as I shook my head that it is still not a option.

"We will not get to Savannah on foot because some of us isn't good shape to walk that far and it is afternoon now which it will be dark soon, it will be dangerous to go in the middle of the night out here." I explained.

"He's right there, I'm not a good runner and I don't want slow all of us down." Doug agreed one of my statements and look little unhappy about himself.

Then Chuck pass through it us and then stand right front of the tanker.

"Hmm, I dunno. I ain't got much experience with y'alls fortitude, but we can probably deal with that. We do got a goddamn train. Chuck said.

Everyone look at him in shock about what did he really mean. What? Is he insane? Are we gonna use the train to crash through the tanker?

"That tanker ain't loaded with milk, Charles . It's gas, or diesel. Something that's gonna make a hell of a fireball." Kenny snapped.

" You gotta get a hold of yourself. This a crew here." Chuck complained.

Kenny approaches Chuck and glares intensely at him. Are these two gonna fucking around?

"This ain't shit." Kenny mumbled.

"This-" Chuck shot back.

"YO!" Then there was a unfamiliar voice who shouted at us as we looking up to the bridge. There was a short asian and young man and a dark skinned and young woman who standing at the top of the bridge. The man has short dark brown hair and look thirty years earlier. He wears a hoodie and jeans. The young woman's hair is a high bun style and look longer than the young man. She wears a purple and white jacket and grey jeans. "If you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off." The short man said.

"Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking." The woman inquired as Carley and Kenny reach to their own guns in their pockets.

I was going to grab my arrow from behind my back, but Lee approach me and the others as he raise his hand up to say us that don't doing anything now, but he keep his skeptical look at these two strangers.

"Could be. Who are you?" Lee asked and sent a skeptical glance to those stranger.

"Two people who have a strategic position on you." The woman replied as I glance at her.

I crossed my arms and look at the woman. What's with her attitude?

"Come on, hon. Let's give these guys a break." The short man said positive.

"We'll see." The woman said and keep her skeptical glance at us.

"You guys got a problem with your train?" The short man asked.

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of it." Kenny replied and sent a skeptical glance to the strangers.

"Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here." The short man joked.

I rolled my eyes by his joke while heard Cath and Clem smirked.

"Send your buddy up to have a look." The short man demanded us to send one of us.

I sent a skeptical glance at the short man as I approach Lee and Kenny.

"I coming with you in case if they trying fuck with us." I said.

"Yeah, and we won't let them escape from us either. We don't know if they have some friends up there too." Kenny said as Lee and I nodded to agree with him and we two approached the ladder.

Before Lee were going to start climb the ladder, he look up and shout, "If I and my friend come up there you better not be murderers or thieves!"

"I guess you'll have to find out." The woman replied sarcastic, but not hostile.

I see Lee shaking his head in disappointment as I huffed out. Is this woman trying to test with us?

Then Lee start to climb up and I follow after him. When we almost there the top, I heard the strangers talking each other, in a private.

"A group of guys is what we need." The short man said hopefully.

"They're what you think we need. We're doing fine." The woman added.

"For now. What about, when?" The short man asked.

"Stop it." The woman said with a strict tone in her voice.

At last, Lee got on the top now and me too then. We two approach the couple as they looking at us now.

"Hey guys, I'm Omid." Omid introduced us.

"Lee." Lee said.

"Name's Axel." I introduced for them, but keep my skeptical look at them as the woman did same to us too.

"Christa. What's the deal with the train?" Christa introduced and asked about the train.

It seems like that they heard the noise of the train, but didn't knew we are who drive it.

"We're driving it." Lee replied.

"OH, MAN." Omid look impressed while his girlfriend rolled her eye and shook her head over Omid's reaction.

"Look, you want to help us out? We could use some able bodies and... yeah, we really need some help." Lee asked for help.

"What's in it-" Christa asked, but cut off and lost her skeptical look when she saw something behind as Lee and I look behind of us. It was Emily who came up and then the girls too?

Emily look at Christa and Omid carefully and raise a hand up to say hey, "Hey, I'm Emily."

"Hello there, I'm Omid-" But then, Omid saw the girls behind Emily and then he look happy now.

"Oh shit. Goddamn, you guys have kids!" Omid exclaimed in happy tones.

Which me and Lee look behind and saw Emily and the girls is with us now.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked but before anyone of them could reply, Omid exclaiming, "Do you know how long it's been since we've seen a kid? Shit! What're your names?"

"Catherine, but call me Cath." Cath said.

"Clementine." Clem said as I smirked at her and crossed my arms

"Oh, so he gets to swear." I scoffed to Clem that she didn't say to Omid do not swear, just like she always do to us.

"Well, this is great. See, things are looking up." Omid said to his girlfriend with happy tones as Christa look doubtful and looking at me and Lee.

"You two doesn't seems to be relatives to these girls." Christa said.

"Is that really obviously?" I inquired as Christa place her hand on her hips.

"To me." Christa replied.

"No, we're not their relatives. Emily and Cath are sisters, but Axel have looked after Cath until we found Emily later." Lee answered which Christa narrows her eyes at me and Lee

"Hmm. What's your stories?" Christa asked.

Lee and I looking at each other about if we gonna tell our pasts. But I remember now that it doesn't matter anymore because of this plague. Then Lee looking at Omid and Christa.

"I came across Clementine alone the first day all of this happened. I was actually incarcerated." Lee told about his story.

"And I am a childhood best friend of Chat's and Emily's brother. I was going to broke the last of my agreements with criminal gangs and quick as a drug-dealer the first day. Her brother told me to take care of her, he was hurt and couldn't keep with us." I told my story which Christa look more skeptical at me and Lee now.

I don't want to tell about the hospital and the military either. It feels me like I am responsibility for Chris got shot on his shoulder and then sent in Atlanta by soldiers.

"Two criminals take care two little girls, huh?" Christa stated.

"Come on, hon." Omid said to his girlfriend to do not be hostile at us as Emily stand between us.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but Lee isn't proud of it and Axel tried doing for someone he loved. But that was the past and they took care my sister and her friend before I came into their group." Emily ensured Christa, the woman lost her skeptical look then.

"Not being rude, but you guys have any prison tats?" Omid asked about if we have been in prison and got some tats.

I rolled my eyes over his joke. Can someone believe this comedian?

"Nah, I didn't make it that far." Lee replied.

"No. I was never caught before. There is one time I thought my gang were going to be caught, but the sheriff let us go after we saved his life and have a common enemy to stop." I said about that day me and my gang saved the Atlanta sheriff's life.

"I see. And everyone down there, they're cool?" Christa asked and referred the others down by the train.

"Yeah, they're cool." Lee replied, but his look turned into saddened and look at Kenny now. "Kenny lost his wife and son."

I looked down now with a sad look and huffed. "They were good family." I said as Christa and Omid looked sympathy now.

"Man, how long ago?" Omid asked with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Four?" Omid said.

"Maybe two hours ago." I said.

"Goddamn..." Christa mumbled and looked down with a saddened look.

"We're sorry for anything that's happened to you guys. That train is still very cool, though." Omid said.

"This tanker on the other hand is a real problem for you all, and your train. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're heading on down the road. Alone." Christa said.

"Of course. Nobody stops you." I said.

"We'd appreciate your help." Lee said with a smile.

"Why would we go down to meet the others?" Emily suggested as Omid nodded to agree with her.

"Sounds good idea, it would be easy then." Christa said.

"Okay. This way." I said as I walked to the ladder and climb down.

The others follow after me then.

When we getting on the ground, I saw the others chattering each other until they notice us with our newcomers, Christa and Omid which Ben look little panic and Chuck just standing just like Doug, but he was little nervous too while Kenny and Carley is be on guard of strangers. We approach them with Christa and Omid.

"Guys, this is Omid and Christa." Lee introduced newcomers for our group.

They didn't answer back and just stare with skeptical look at Omid and Christa.

"Not big on welcomes..." Omid said and look awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like I said, we could use some good people." Lee ensured Omid.

"These two are joining with us." I said which Christa look at me with a skeptical look.

"We'll see." Christa added.

I looked at her too. Me too, but let's be cool now, okay?

"Well, it's nice to see some new faces." Doug said.

"You and me, dude." Omid agreed.

"So, did you guys found out to get the tanker off from our way?" Chuck asked.

"Not really, I don't think we can use that trunk to lift it up." I replied and look at the tanker. "It seems like we need to cut it off with a blowtorch or something."

Then Doug looking at the same direction I did, but not at the tanker.

"Hmm, there's a train station just down the road over there." Doug said and pointing his finger at a small building where's little far away from the other side of underpass. "The way I see it, it could be some stuff in there what we need to solve our problem with the tanker."

Me and the other started looking at the station. Hmm, Doug might have right there. Let's check in that building.

"Sounds a good spot there where we start to find what we need." Lee said.

"Me too. While you guys searching in that station, me and Doug can shows our new friend how this thing works, in case if something happens." Kenny referring Omid which he wide his eyes in happy.

"Really? Sweet!" Omid exclaimed happily.

I looking at Kenny doubtfully. "Are you sure, Kenny?" I asked.

"It's probably for the best." Kenny said and look gloomy.

He climb up to the cab.

"Better than two people who knows about a train. I'll keep eye on him." Doug said and went to the cab as Omid followed them.

"I'll get to know the girls for a minute, if you don't mind." Christa said.

I wasn't sure about that, but the girls might need to lighting Christa up from being skeptical at us again.

"Sure. No problem." Lee replied and have an appreciated smile.

"I coming with you too." Emily said and joining with Christa's and the girls's chatting.

"Ben, can you keep in watch for us, on the top of the boxcar?" Carley offered to Ben.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Ben replied nervously as I was doubtfully about it, but let's hope we will not be here so long.

Then I noticed Lee have an intense glare and aiming at Ben. What's wrong with him? Has Ben have done something wrong with him?

"Lee? Are you okay?" Carley asked to her boyfriend who stopped glaring at Ben and looking at her now.

"Um... I'm fine. Just... worried about if a herd of walkers will be here soon." Lee said with a normal look.

I looked doubtfully at him. Really? Then I see Carley and Lee chatting together now.

Maybe I go talk with the girls and to know how they doing.

I walked to Cath, Clem and Emily who sitting on the ground next to Christa. I heard they spook something about Kung-Fu. Why do they talking about Kung-Fu?

"Hey, girls. I heard you talking about... Kung Fu, right?" I guessed.

"That's right. Christa told us that her parents was in these movies." Cath said.

I wide my eyes in shock and surprise. What, no way.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, my parents used to be actors until I was ten. They have taught by some trainers during in the production. They taught me some lessons too." Christa said.

"I can see now when you sitting like that." I criticized about how Christa sitting on the ground with meditate-style. "So, you girls have fun here?"

"Yes." Clem said with a happy smile.

"I'm glad you and Omid joined with us." Cath said to Christa as she looked little confused, but she smiled and looking at me with a curious look.

"That radio is pretty handy for Clementine to have, yeah?" Christa said and looked at the walkie-talkie where is on the ground, right next to Clem.

Well, it might be, but that it's busted. Still, it means something to her." I said and frowned at Clem and her walkie-talkie.

"Oh, I understand." Christa said and show some sympathy signs on her face.

No, well not completely to understand. She doesn't know the reason why Clementine keep this busted radio, I don't want to about her parents yet.

"Be careful around with her and Cath; They're a crack shot now." I teased little.

"You guys got these girls to shooting guns?" Christa said with a seriously look.

"I hope it doesn't mean to you that we're barbaric." Emily tried to reassure Christa.

"It doesn't. Don't worry about that because it's good. They should be able to take care of themselves." Christa said with a proud look.

Yeah, it is. But I hope they will not be their own soon if something happen to me and the others except the girls.

"True. So, what exactly are you and Omid from?" I asked and wonder where they come from.

"San Francisco." Christa replied which it earned a couple of shock glances from me and Emily.

"Whoa. A really long way from home, isn't it?" I commented Christa's and Omid's trip.

"How in the whole world did you get here in Georgia?" Emily asked as Cath and Clem listened too

"We were on our trip since already before the summer started in a few days. But I blame the one in there." Christa refereed Omid who is inside of the train with Kenny and Doug. "He wanted the great American road trip."

I would like have a very great trip over the whole world in my life.

"Well, that comedian got a little more than to bargained for, doesn't he?" I said.

"Who the hell is into Civil War history anyway? Other than old white guys." Christa said with her unbelievable look.

I didn't respond back and just stand quietly. Well, I... have little interesting about war histories, but I'm not sure if I gonna answer that. My thoughts is getting confused now.

"I do." I turned around and saw it was Lee and Carley too who stand next to me now as he raised his arm up. Then I looked at the ground and huffed, then I raise my hand up to say I like Civil War too.

"Wonderful. You three will be thick as thieves." Christa teased.

I rolled my eyes as Carley did same while Lee and the others chuckles. Then I looking at the train station. Well, I guess it's time to go in the station.

"Hey, Lee?" I said to him.

"Yeah?" Lee replied.

"Let's go to the train station and try find something useful to solve our problem." I stated.

"Sounds good." Lee agreed and turned to the others. "Axel and I go to the station and see what we'll find something."

"Okay, I stay here in case if something gets wrong here." Carley said.

Lee nodded as Carley kiss his cheek and joined with Christa and the others. I see some of them smirked.

Then Lee and I start walk to the train station, but then we heard sound of footsteps from behind us. We turned around and saw Cath and Clem followed after us.

"What're you both going?" I inquired.

"We wanna go with you and help too." Cath replied as I widened my eyes as Lee did too.

"You don't like the new woman?" Lee asked and referred Christa.

"We do, but you said yourself that we four are a team and we should stick together." Clem explained.

I just looking at them and thinking about Clem's logical. I don't know if it's okay to take them with us, but it might be good to learn more than shoot with a gun. Like how it's dangerous out here.

"Hey Emily. The girls are coming with me. You think is okay with it?" I called to Emily as she look little shock what I said, but she looks okay with my words.

"Okay, but be careful, we don't even know if there's any walkers or survivors in there." Emily replied and looking at the girls now. "It goes double for you two."

"We will be fine, sis." Cath said and Clem nodded.

I noticed Christa got a skeptical expression on her face now, but I ignored her then. What's with her now?

Lee, Cath, Clem and I start walking to the train station now while I thinking about that building. I wonder if there's some walkers in that building, well we won't let them to take us down easily.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally we met Christa and Omid now. ^^**

 **No Letter Hacks on this Chapter this time. :/**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	43. Long Road Ahead: Blowtorch

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Blowtorch**

 **Axel's POV**

We approach the train station, as Cath came and walked next to me.

"So what do you think about Christa and Omid?" Cath asked with a happy tone in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and shrugs too. Well, Omid seems okay to me like he's a positive character, but Christa... I'm not sure if I can trust her 100%. She was little cold and little paranoia when we introduced us each other, probably she was little afraid of strangers and it seems like she and her boyfriend has never been in a crew before us. But she still have her eye on us even she saw and know we have a couple of little girls.

"That comedian dude, Omid seems fine to me. But Christa seems to refuse let her eyes from us." I replied as Cath got a questionable expression on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Cath inquired and glanced at me.

"Eh, Christa doesn't wanna trust newcomers so easily. She might is little paranoia, but not negative like Lilly. So I think you and Clem should... light her up." I stated.

"Oh, okay. But I think she's good. She didn't even tried to hurt us." Cath said.

When we heading to the door of station train, I noticed something on the roof as I stopped walked.

"Hey, look over there." I said as Lee and Cath looking at where I pointing with my finger on the roof.

On the roof, it was white paint message where it said, "SOS Survivors", which someone must have painted and hope the military will found survivors here. But I don't think the military was been here.

"Hmm, seems like we need to be on guard now. I don't think the military saw this message and came here to rescue survivors." I said firmly.

"I think you're right. Let's be careful when we-" But Lee was interrupted when we heard someone's tried to open the door.

It was Clementine and she didn't get the door opened because it's locked. What the hell is she doing without us?

We approached her and Lee say, "You should wait for me before trying to open doors."

"Sorry." Clem apologized and feel guilty for trying to open the door alone.

"Luckily it's locked. We'll get better at working together." Lee stated as I sighed.

"I wish I could say that luckily the door is locked because we're here for search after what we need." I said.

"We'll figure out how we get this door opened." Cath said hopefully.

We started looking around the door until I notice an opened window above the door.

"Hey, the window's open up there." I said as Lee and the girls looked at the window too.

"Maybe I can look in?" Clem suggested and didn't look afraid about her idea, but she wanna help us.

I looking at her and then at the window again. I'm little certain about her idea as Lee approached her.

Cath went to me and say, "So what are we looking after?"

"Well, we need something to cut off that tanker out of our way. With Blowtorch I'd say." I replied and look around while Lee carry Clementine up and put her on his shoulders right he standing right front of the door so the little girl can peek into the window. "Why would you look around in case if there's some walkers or strangers shows up while I go to talk with Lee about how to open the door?"

"Okay, thanks for trusting me to be on watch." Cath said with a grateful smile.

I nodded as I turned around and walked to Lee who still have Clem on his shoulders as I getting wonder if she see something inside of this train station.

"See anything?" I asked.

"Lots of crates and stuff. But it's pretty dark in there." Clem replied.

"What do you think, Lee? Find the key or figure out a way to knock this door down?" I asked.

Lee just looked down while holding Clem's legs in balance on his shoulders. "I don't know. Kenny'd probably have me pick the lock." Lee said as I rolled my eyes.

This pick the lock up again?

"I though you're really bother to his stupid ubar joke." I scoffed.

"I talking about how I opened that slaughter room..." Lee explained and have disgust expression on his face to remind about that bloody room as I got the same expression too. Then Lee's look exchange to normal and looked at the door again.

"What's an "ubar"?" Clem asked.

"Umm, it's you should don't bother about it, okay?" Lee replied.

She doesn't need to know about that word.

"Good point there, maybe... but we sure don't have much time-" I said, but cut off by a sound from

"I think I opened it." Clem said and I saw her arm was reached down into the window. Then I saw Cath approached us and it seems she heard what Clem just said.

"For real?" Lee asked in surprised.

"I think so." Clem said and is very sure about it as Lee put her down to the ground while I trying to open the door and it's opening.

No way. We're lucky now I think.

"Well I'll be damned." Lee chuckled and proud over Clem for a good work to open the door.

"Good work, Clem." Cath said.

"Thanks." Clem said with her smile.

"You are really Chi's sister, even he'd probably smash the door down with his own hands and muscles." I said as the girls giggled.

"I guess his and Clem's ideas would be opposite." Lee chuckled and open the door.

"Let's go. Be careful." Cath said as Clem nodded.

"I'm supposed to tell you two that." Lee said with a smile.

"Well, too late. We thought the same and telling right before you could." Cath said playful as Clem giggled.

"Thanks for your warning, girls but that goes double for you two." I said firmly as Cath rolled her eyes and Lee opened the door.

We walked into the train station and we saw some boxes, crates and stuff as what Clem told us earlier. But then, the door closed itself and which it's so dark inside here.

"Goddamn it's dark in here." Lee said.

"Yeah, I can't even see a damn thing front of us." I said.

"Maybe I can hold the door open while you guys check around in here?" Cath suggested.

"I don't like that. I prop it open with this." Lee said and raise up a wrench from one of his pockets. "Where the hell did get that?" I asked.

"I found it somewhere in the train." Lee replied and laying the wrench on the floor to prop the door so it can't close itself no more and now we can see in here.

"I don't see any walkers or living either. You guys we're clear?" Cath said after have looked around in the train station.

"Too early to say that." I replied as I narrows my eyes around of this room. Then I noticed something behind of bars where right front of the door. I approached and looking through the bars to take closer to the object and then I smiled. "Fuck yeah. Now we're talking."

"What is-" Lee asked, but interrupted when he saw what I found. "No shit. That's exactly what we need."

"Over there?" Clementine asked.

"Is that a blow-thing you mentioned earlier, Dix?" Cath asked as she and Clem is right beside me and Lee, right front of the bars.

Jackpot! Now we have-

But when I was trying to open the gate of bars, it's locked too.

Fuck. What now?

"Why's everywhere is always locked down?" I complained.

"There's some space up there, it look no much, but I think it is enough for me and Clem." Cath said and pointing her on the gap above the bars. "I guess you'd boosts me or her up to get to the other side of the bars and open up the door."

Hmm, not bad idea. I aiming my eyes at Clem and then Cath. I think Cath would do this time because Clem have already a good work with that door.

"You're sure you are ready for this?" Lee asked.

"I am. For anything." Cath said and so confident.

"Okay then, come over here so I can boosts you up." Lee said as Cath approach him and he carry her up. He place her feet on his shoulders as Cath start reach to the gab and crawling through. Then she landing down on floor.

"Good, grab the keys over there and open this door." I said as Cath nodded, but then she wide her eyes in chock and horror. "Cath?"

Cath grab her gun as I wide my eyes too.

Why did she grab her... wait a minute... then we heard someone sighed, but it wasn't one of us.

"Guys, behind you!" Cath yelled as we turned around and see there was two walkers shows up from nowhere.

One of them has already grab my arms as I struggling with that rotten as Lee was going to shot that walker, but the other one attack which he lose his grip of his gun and drop it away.

Fuck! Where's these comes from?!

"Lee...! Need little help here!" I exclaimed.

"Little busy here!" Lee shot back and struggling with the other walker.

Clementine was running to the door and grab the wrench. She gave the wrench to Lee as he notice and accepted. He punch the walker away from him and then he hitting the head with the wrench twice until the walker collapsed down.

"Stay right there." Lee said to Clem and went to me and the other walker who trying to get over me.

Lee hit on the head and the walker leaned away from me as I getting up now. I grabbed my crossbow and stomp om the head with crossbow's tiller three times quickly before the walker could stand up on feet.

Oh man. What a bunch of surprises in this damn place.

"Man, that was close. Thanks, Clem. You saved us." Lee said grateful to Clem who still look nervously and looking at someone as I and Lee did too.

I see Cath holding Lee's gun and aiming at the walkers, her was little nervous. Not much like Clem. I approached her slowly and waving my hands up.

"Hey, it's okay. Cath, just lower your gun now. They're dead now." I ensured her as Cath lower her gun down but after a couple seconds, we heard another sigh-sound again and we already assumed it was another walker.

One more? This time, it will go so fast before anyone... SHIT!

We getting panic in horror now when we saw the walker came out of the shadow among empty shelters, behind of these bars where Cath is alone with that monster on that side.

"Keys! NOW!" Lee demanded as Cath went to the walls where the keys is there and grab it.

I raise my arm through the bars as Cath give the keys to me and I accepted. I turn the key on the lock and opened the door quickly as the walker limping to Cath. I starting aim at the walker with crossbow and-

BANG!

A gunshot appear and the walker got the bullet into the head.

What the?

It collapsed down as I, Lee and Clem look wide our eyes and turned to Cath who still holding Lee's gun and aimed at the walker.

Did she shoot... that thing?

Cath look shock and surprised that she got the walker. This is actually the first time she killed a walker.

"I... got it." Cath said and looked at the walker.

"Yeah, you really did. Jeez, I was really worried about you when you were stuck alone with that fucker behind of these bars." I said as I looked at the walker and turned to Cath. "Are you okay, Cath?"

"I'm fine... just little shock that I killed a walker for a first time." Cath replied and walked to Lee. "Here, sorry for borrow it without ask you."

Lee accepted as he looking at Cath worried and proud too. "Don't say that. You really needed it when it comes emergency." Lee said.

"That didn't go so good." Clem said who was behind Lee and still look little frightened, but getting calm down now.

"No, it did not go so good. But we're okay. Everything's okay." Lee ensured Clementine as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled then.

"What's going on? We thought we heard a gunshot." We heard someone called to us from outside as we recognize it was Carley's voice.

She must heard the gunshot when Cath shot that walker.

"We're okay." I replied as Carley opened the door and she's with Christa and Emily.

The three came in and look around, looked at the walkers. "We found some walkers." Lee explained.

"Are guys really okay?" Emily asked.

"We're fine, don't worry. And guess what; Cath shot one of them, over there." I replied and pointing at the walker behind of bars.

Emily wide her eyes in surprised and looking at Cath then. "How're you feeling, Cath?" Emily asked and looked little worried if killing a walker for the first time would affecting inside of people and then change.

"I'm fine, just... feel little exhausted now." Cath replied her older sister's question.

"Me too." Clem said.

Then Christa approach us with a skeptical look. "You two, a man and a teenager with a ten-year-old and an eight-year-old girls versus three of them, huh?" Christa said and placed a hand on her hips.

What's that supposed to mean? Of course we versus them and took 'em down.

I narrows my eyes as Lee did same. "We handled them." Lee said icy.

"Yeah, it seems like it. What if y'all hadn't?" Christa said sarcastic as I widened my eyes surprised and feel insulted by her words.

"What? You think they'd got us easily?" I scoffed sarcastic back.

"No, it just-" Christa shot back with a surprise look, but interrupted by Emily. "Let's go back to the train and make sure the gunfire didn't attract anymore of those things." Emily said and don't want anyone to fight about my and Lee's actions with the girls.

"She's right. We have already enough today." Carley agreed.

Christa looking at Emily and Carley with a disappointing glare, but she release an annoying sigh out of her mouth.

"Once we got the tanker out of our way, we'll gonna eat a lot of fresh apples that I picked a few days ago before the raid." Emily stated as Cath and Clem shares their smiles to each other and to Emily too.

Great, I wonder when was the last time I eat apple.

"Don't wait too far, guys." Carley said as she, Emily and Christa start walk away from us to the door, but Christa stay behind when the others walked out.

She looking over her shoulder at us with a glare as I narrows my eyes. "I hope you both know what you're doing with them." Christa said.

I wide my eyes and feel my blood's boil by her attitude.

"We're still alive, aren't we?" I replied coldly with an angry tone in my voice.

"Yeah, y'all are." Christa said sarcastic and walk away through the door.

Lee shook his head, he feel insulting too by Christa's attitude, but he turned around and walking to the blowtorch.

What the hell is wrong with her? Honestly, first she were skeptical at us, and now she started criticize our actions.

Lee came back to us while carry the blowtorch.

"Heavy is it?" I said as Lee chuckled.

"He, he, you want hold this?" Lee offered.

"No, no, no, you should carry this because you're a strong man." I declined playful.

"Oh man, Dix. You sounds like Chris when he teasing our stupid dad." Cath said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're your brother up to the day." I said back and referred how she got that walker just like I teach Chris how to use a crossbow to hunt an animal and he already got a deer with his first shoot.

"Come on, let's go back to the train." Lee said while carry the blowtorch and went to the door, but stopped walking when he decide to tell something to Clem and Cath too. "What did we learn today?"

"Well, I'm not ready for a gun yet." Clem said and feel little shame for not being a good help as Cath placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Relax, you will be soon." Cath ensured Clem and looking at Lee then. "For me, I know everything isn't easy."

"What we learned is not to be afraid. They should've gotten us, but we got them." Lee explained.

"And, our fear keeping us safe like we always worry about dangerous things. We fighting against our fear along with walkers." I said.

The girls nodded us and understand what we mean. Then we start to get out of train station and walking back to the train.

* * *

 **Back to the train**

We four heading to the train as our people noticed us and looking at what Lee carry with his hands.

I see Omid came out of the train as the girls went to Chuck who still playing with his guitar. They wanna listen his melody songs. Then I looking at Christa who sitting on her spot next to Carley and Emily.

Let's find out what's her problem.

I approached her as she, Carley and Emily noticed me. "Hey, Christa?"

"Yeah?" Christa replied.

"About in that building; We were just trying to help Cath and Clementine get more used to being on their own." I explained.

"So you and Lee take them into a dark, boarded up building to build character?" Christa scoffed as I give her an intense glare.

"Not exactly, but it wasn't many options to where they'd learn than that building or here and do nothing than just sitting to chat with you three. Everything isn't getting easier." I said.

"I think that it's a good idea; helping em figure stuff out and taking care of themselves, for what it's worth at least. But you guys should be smart about it, you know? Teach em to scan the area for things; you all shouldn't ever being looking in the same spot, that's a waste. Stay the hell away from places like that building back there, especially when you don't have more than one way to get out." Christa said and giving some advice to me as I nodded. "And be more afraid of groups of the living than the dead."

"Everyone knows that, but what do you mean by that?" I inquired as I crossed my arms.

"What I mean Omid and I are still alive because we are only two people. Not four, eight or ten. I don't believe in strength in numbers, and you shouldn't either." Christa explained correctly which I sent a disgust glare to her. "Don't being barbarize." I said icy as Christa widened her eyes.

I shook my head. "And don't act like that you and your boyfriend are the last Eva and Adam in this dead world." I criticized her philosophy of being alone with her boyfriend.

I walk away, but I already noticed Christa sent an intense glare to me while Carley and Emily who look little shock for I snapped at her.

I saw Lee have already climb up the ladder while holding the blowtorch with just one hand as Doug and Omid was right behind him. Maybe I should go up and see if the blowtorch will really working on.

I walked to the ladder and start climbing up the ladder.

When I was on the top of the underpass, I saw Lee placed the blowtorch down next to the wreck. I approached them and stand right beside Omid and Doug.

"So, you like Civil War as your lady down there mentioned me, right?" I asked as Omid smiled and nodded. "Fuck yeah I do! I'm glad to meet some people who understand me!" Omid exclaimed happily. "What about you?" Omid asked to Doug.

"Ehh, no, sorry. I'm honestly expert on computer and doing some things in my own way." Doug replied but even his answer, Omid widened his eyes and looked interesting. "No shit! You know computers?" Omid exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Inside and outside. I wish I could make an info about civil war on a computer if there is still network which there is no more." Doug said and rubbed his neck.

"If you want some service from me, I used to be history teacher in UGA." Lee said.

"Really? Awesome! You know anything about Quantrill's Raid?" Omid asked so eager with happy tones.

What a history fan club right here now.

"Well, I know that it happened about a thousand miles down in that way." Lee replied and pointing to the west as Omid nodded. "And we're heading the other way. But, if it's somehow crawling filled with the dead, there should be cool things to see there."

"Excellent! Just... don't tell Christa, though. That won't be as big a selling point for her." Omid agreed and have a worry expression on his face.

"No problem with that. Secrets would be a payment enough to her." I mumbled and referring Christa's stupid philosophy.

Lee chuckled and unwraps the hose from the tank and twists the valve to switch it on. But when he did it, there was no fire from the hose. What the hell?

"Shit." Lee mumbled. "What's up?" Doug asked.

"The horse has a leak in it." Lee explained the problem which it made Doug and Omid looked panicked now.

"Oh shit!" Omid exclaimed in horror. "Turn it off! Quickly! It might gonna explode!" Doug exclaimed and raising his arms up to defend himself.

Lee switch the valve to turn the blowtorch off.

"Man, that was close before our eyebrows would've burns up" Omid huffed.

"Or worst, we'll probably be explode into pieces." Doug said as Omid gulped.

Wait a minute. I think I have something in one of my pockets. I approached Lee.

"Here, this might will help." I said and brought up a duct tape from one of my pockets.

I bend down and applied with the duct tape it to the hole in the hose. "There we go. Try again." When I was done, I stand up on my legs as Lee grabbed the horse and switch the valve to turn it on again. Now a flame comes out of the hose.

Great! Now we'll talking!

Lee holds the horse directly onto the coupling, causing sparks to fly out from it.

"That's crazy, look at it go." Omid said and look very impressive.

He, he, yeah it is crazy. But I wonder what if the tanker will explode when it landed on the ground.

"Just little... more..." Lee said while he looking away and eyes closed so he will not get any sparks into his eyes.

Suddenly, the trunk started shift and rolled as Lee didn't noticed.

SHIT!

"LEE!" I yelled as Doug and Omid rushed and pulls him away from being hit by the truck.

Whoa, that was close. If they didn't pulls him away he would have knocked off the edge.

"Whoa... thanks, guys." Lee said and look shock.

"No sweat, man." Omid said.

"No problem. We got watch our backs each other." Doug said and looking at the wreck. "Hmm, it seems like the coupling little far from us now. I don't think you can reach it from here."

I sighed and looked down to think. Well, if we can't reach it from here, how we gonna finish the cut from here...?

Then Lee looking at Omid and holds the hose in front of him.

"Here. The weak portion of the coupling is out of any our reach." Lee said.

"You think it'll be within mine?" Omid said doubtfully.

"Heh. No, but I'm gonna dangle you over the edge." Lee chuckled as we widened our eyes by his idea.

Wait, what?

"Whoa, hold on there. You gonna really doing that?" Doug said and have a shock expression.

Yeah, that sounds crazy. I looking at the wreck then. Well... what do we have another idea than his?

"Have you a better idea? I'm sure you're not the type that I can not hold you longer than this lightest one." Lee said.

"The hell I am." Omid complained with an intense glare, but not hostile. But then he noticed we staring at him as until he sighed and accepted the hose from Lee. "Alright, let's end this show."

Omid standing right on the edge as Lee holding his hand so hard while the comedian start to dangle over the ledge with the torch in his other hand to the coupling. Then sparks appear again from it.

"God, you're a real son of a bitch, aren't ya?" Omid criticized Lee and his idea.

"Shut up and start cutting." Lee scoffing.

I rolled my eyes and Doug shook his head while smiling. What a crazy day. Once we got this tanker off-

"Guys?! There's something coming!" Ben shouted out and saw something far away from us, behind the train.

As I and Doug start looking what Ben talking. We widened our eyes in shock.

HOLY FUCK!

We saw hundreds or thousands of walkers heading for the train. Jesus, I have never see them so many.

"Oh my god! There's SO many of them!" Doug exclaimed in horror and surprised.

"WE GOTTA GO!" Ben yelled as he start running and jump down off the top of the boxcar.

"Kid's right! Hurry up to cut off the coupling!" Doug exclaimed.

"I AM! I AM!" Omid shot back and still cutting the coupling with the blowtorch while Lee holding him.

"Less talking, more cut, guys!" I exclaimed strictly.

I saw our people start rushing to the train. Hurry up, guys. We will be fucked if walkers get to the train.

"I'm going down to the others." Doug said and rushed to the ladder to climb down.

Suddenly, the tanker fell and hit the rail yard at last, but it move away out of the way to... SHIT!

"Doug! WATCH OUT!" I yelled out as the tanker slammed the ladder and the underpass shaking little.

"Doug!" Emily yelled from the boxcar.

I looked down to the ground ans saw Doug lying on the ground as Emily and Carley came out of the boxcar and help Doug to get up on his legs. Then they get back to the boxcar with Doug.

"Shit! Is he okay?" Omid asked and looked worriedly about his new friend.

Good question. All we know he didn't get smashed by the tanker. Thank god.

"Let's deal with this later." Lee said and looked down at the train. "Kenny, GO!"

Kenny heard him and start the train. When all of our group except me, Lee and Omid were in the train now and it start moving now. Then I almost forgot already that the ladder is broken and we can't climb down anymore.

"Shit! What the hell do we do now?" Omid asked.

Then I noticed the diesel is leaking through from a hole of the tanker. I looking at the blowtorch and thinking now. Hmm, maybe it sounds crazy, but let's hope it will slow those stubborn monsters down.

"Hope they like this piece of cake." I said and kicked the blowtorch off the edge.

"Holy crap!" Omid exclaimed.

The blowtorch landed on the puddle of diesel and then flames appear immediately.

"Risky, but smart there." Lee said as we three running to the other side of bridge and sitting right on the edge.

Okay, now here's coming to this funny way.

"Jump!" Lee demanded.

"What? No wa-" Omid replied, but cut off when I jumped off the bridge and landed on the top of the boxcar. "Holy shit, kid!"

I turned around and yell, "Alright, your turn, guys! Just bend your legs down when you landing if you don't wanna break your legs!"

Lee nodded and jumped off the bridge. He landed on the boxcar the same way I just did. Then Omid follow after us to jump off the bridge. When he landed, I saw his right leg broke it as some blood appear from it. He cried out in pain and feel off the boxcar.

Damn it.

"Oh my god! Omid!" Christa gasped in horror and she jump off the train to help her boyfriend.

Lee and I swung inside in the boxcar from the roof and stands by the door-side.

We saw Omid and Christa headed back to us fastest they can, but Omid doesn't seems good because of his broken leg which he just limp after us, the train.

When they were close to us, I reach out my hand for Christa as Lee did same to Omid. They grabbed our hands and pulling them into the boxcar with us. We laying on the floor now and take some breath now as the others came through the door.

Man, that was close.

"You guys okay?" Carley asked as she, the girls, Emily and Doug approached us.

"We're fine." Christa said as I take a look at the herd and the tanker.

I see it's fire and so much smoke appear from it. Some of walkers are still heading to us, most of them are attracted by the tanker.

"That was a lot of them." Omid huffs.

Then I take a look at Christa as she noticed. "What did you just said? "Don't believe strength in numbers", how come you still breath without us?" I scoffed and referred to save her and Omid.

Christa give me a glare, but she looks ashamed now.

"What was that about?" Omid asked curios.

"Nothing." Christa mumbled and don't wanna argue about it.

"Is somebody is hurt?" Cath asked as she and Clem looked worry now.

"No, we're fine." Lee ensured the girls.

"Speak for yourself, my leg is fucked." Omid said with annoying glare.

"Well, my arm is broken too." Doug said.

"How this happening?" Lee asked as he and I looked shock after we saw Doug's left arm is wounded just like Omid's leg.

Jesus, I guess he didn't landed pretty well.

"Here, let me see how bad is it." Emily said and bend down right next to Omid and check in his wounded leg.

I leaned behind against the wall and take a breath. I hope we'll get to Savannah peacefully right now.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Pheeew, that was close for Doug from being smashed by the tanker, but he didn't landed so good. Now the group have two wounded men than one.**

 **I chose to help Omid.**

 **One chapter left of this episode.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Soon we will meet two more OCs in Episode 4.**


	44. Long Road Ahead: Next Stop: the Atlantic

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Next Stop: the Atlantic**

 **Axel's POV**

I standing right front of the train outside and watching the view of the city where there we're heading to; Savannah. It has been some hours after the tanker and the herd of walkers and it's getting dark now. I see the city has no light and seems like there is no sign of the living just like in Macon before me and the group meet the others. Lee has took over driving the train. Kenny and the others eating some fresh apples that Emily picked before the raid in the motel.

Maybe I go check with Lee and talk about when we will arrived in Savannah, I know we've already talking about our plan as it's Kenny's plan but what if there is no boat and what then? We need think about plan B.

I opened the door as Lee noticed me, then I saw Clementine sitting on the second seat and sleeping in peace.

"Eh, Lee?" I said.

"Yeah?" Lee answer back.

"About our plan? What if there is no boat? We need to think about the plan B before we found out that the coast is empty." I explained.

Lee just looked down and it seems he doesn't know how to answer that. "I don't know, but we probably gonna need medicine for Doug and Omid. We don't know how bad is it in the city, but that's the only our spot and that's another reason why we heading to Savannah." Lee replied.

I sighed out. He's right. We don't have even antibiotic or something medical like that. Then I wonder about to try find Clem's parents. I looking at Clem if she really sleeping so she can't hear what we talking about her parents.

"And what about Clementine's parents? Are we really going to try to find them in a destiny place like this one?" I inquired and pointed at Savannah.

Lee frowns by heard about Clementine's parents and close his eyes while he sighed.

Did he lied to her or change his mind?

"Honestly, I'm really want to find her parents but after what happened with Mark, Travis, Katjaa... and Duck; we need focus on our group's safety for now, especially when we have two wounded men now and it will be strict if we gonna split out like we gonna find a bout and medicine while the rest try to find Clem's parents." Lee explained and look little sad for can't try to find Clementine's parents. "It will might cost some of our lives if we gonna do this. So we have to focus on the boat and medicine."

He made a good logically sense. But...

"How you gonna explain to her when there is no time to find her parents?" I asked.

"I... don't know. But just leave that thought to me, I'm will talk with her later." Lee replied as Kenny came into the cab as we stop talking each other about the boat plan.

Kenny looking at the city through the window. "Next stop; the Atlantic." Kenny said lowly with a smile, but still in depression over his family's death.

We'll see if there is some boats at the coast.

"We have to find a boat. We just have to." Lee said.

"We will." Kenny agree and nodded.

I see Kenny still look gloomy.

"You'll be alright." I cheer Kenny up.

"I'll be alive, I guess. Blood in my heart, blood in my brain at least." Kenny said.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts." Lee said and approached Clem who still sleeping on the second seat. "She's out cold like I never seen."

You can say that. I wonder-

Then we heard a buzzing sound which it come from Clementine's backpack.

What the hell was that?

Lee reach his hand into the backpack and he pick up the broken walkie-talkie? Wait, isn't supposed to be broken?

"Hel-..." We heard someone's talking through the radio now as I and Kenny approached Lee and getting curious and surprised.

"What the...?" Lee mumbled in shock.

"Can't wait until you get here to Savannah, Clementine. I've got your parents right here, and you be sure to find me whether Lee wants you to or not. Now, what I need-" The unfamiliar voice sounds like a man, but he stopped talking and turn off.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed lowly in shock.

"Holy shit..." Lee mumbled in shock and horror too.

"I thought that fucking thing was broken." Kenny said and looked surprised and shock.

"So did I." Lee said.

"Me too. But how long has it been working again? When did..." I inquired, but stop spooking and looking at Clem who still sleeping and didn't got attention by her secret "friend". "How long did she talk with this guy? And why did she keep that secret for her own?"

I feel little disappoint and betrayal by Clem for not telling us about this. But better not being angry at her because she's so eager to find her parents and that guy in the radio probably used that advantage.

"Well, she better explain later. All we know that someone knows where we're headed." Kenny said and glancing at the city.

He's right there. Someone is waiting for us. But who and why?

"Who the fuck?" Lee mumbled as he looks angry for somebody's used Clem to get some information about us and say he got her parents too.

"I don't know. But I doubt we're going to be happy when we find out." Kenny said firmly and glaring at the radio.

"I don't like this, guys. We should start get into the city in the morning, tomorrow. It's risky go out in the middle of night when we have a goddamn stalker." I said with an anger tone as Lee and Kenny nodded to agree with me.

We looking at Clementine and then at the city. Now we know walkers isn't just one thing we should worry about. Someone's watching at us and want something with Clementine, but I will make sure that fucker will not step his foot on the ground where which we will standing on.

 **To be continued**

 **End of Long Road Ahead**

* * *

Clementine: "Can't I just hold it?"

Lee: "Not now, Clementine. Maybe later, okay?"

Clementine: "Okay..."

* * *

Cath: "Who was that guy in the radio who have been talking with Clem?"

Axel: "I don't know, but my criminal paranoia say that he's not friendly."

* * *

Christa: "I don't know how longer he can keep on like this. If his leg gets any worse, we're going to have to carry him."

Kenny: "Or leave him."

* * *

Axel: "You left two helpless little girls behind with the walkers!"

* * *

Emily: "Doug and Omid is getting worse now and I don't have any antibiotic. We need to find some medicine before we're going to find a boat."

Carley: "I don't think it will be easy, Em. All what we saw outside are pretty cleaned up like all of tires of cars is gone and it wasn't so many walkers as we thought it should just like in Macon."

* * *

The radio: "If I were you, I'd get out of these streets. Now."

Lee: "Who the hell is this?

* * *

Carley: "So when where you going to ask Clem about that guy in the radio?"

* * *

Axel: "Hey! HEEEY! You come back here, I'll kill you! You understand?! I will hunt you down, and kill you!"

 **Episode 4: Around Every Corner**

* * *

Axel: "You son of a bitches!"

Emily: "Axel, what the hell?"

Axel: "Get back, boy!"

?: "Let him go, you long-hairy fucker!

Axel: "I SAID GET THE FUCK BACK!"

Lee: "AXEL! Put your weapon down!"

?: "Come on, let's take a break, alright?!"

Axel: "Don't tell me what to do, not after after what you three were going do with me and my friends back there!"

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, now this episode is done.**

 **I have already start to write first chapters of "Gladiator Dead", a sequel of this story and Part 2 of Dixon Saga. :D**

 **The first chapter of that incoming story little later or tomorrow. It will focus on Jessica Jenkins "Ica or JJ", one of Anti-JJ's co-leaders and Axel's secret and second love.^^**

 **And except her, it will focus on three other OCs too, Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley. They belong to I heart Lyoko. :)**

 **Axel will be there in that story, but not in the beginning.**

 **Episode 1 of Gladiator Dead will start in the first half of 400 days. (not in Bonnie's and Shel's stories, sorry for spoilers)**

 **SO ATTENTION! Follow "Gladiator Dead", especially for authors who follow this story if you want. :)**

 **Oh, I'm gonna delete trailers of that story too when I update the first chapter. So go and read trailers before they will be delete.**

 **Oh, and don't worry about this story. It will not goes to hiatus. I will continue to write this story along "Gladiator Dead" and "This is Survival" too. I know I haven't update new chapters of that story, but I'm almost done with chapter 17.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **It won't be so much Letter Hacks in "Gladiator Dead". Sorry. :/**

* * *

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. Se y'all later. ;)**


	45. Around Every Corner: Welcome to Savannah

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

* * *

 **Previously on The Walking Dead**

Lilly: "Shut up, all of you! Ugh, people are so sensitive."

* * *

Lee: "You're not coming with us."

Lilly: "I'll die out here!"

Lee: "I don't care."

Kenny: "You're a murderer, Lilly! You tried to kill Carley and almost got Axel killed, and then worst, you killed a teenager! We can't have you with us!"

* * *

Chuck: "I don't know much about you folks, but I can tell you, sure as the sun's gonna come up tomorrow, that if y'all keep going on like this, and non of these girls are gonna make it."

* * *

Axel: "Here. I think you might want this."

Clem: "Thank you... so much."

Cath: "Have you tried to sing too?"

* * *

Ben: "I was the one giving the bandits our supplies."

Lee: "What?"

Ben: "It's all my fault."

* * *

Axel: "Wait? Did... did she... just?"

Lee: "Holy shit..."

Axel: "Why... how could she..."

Kenny: "What do we do?"

Lee: "Give me the gun, Ken. I'll do it."

* * *

Axel: "Doug! WATCH OUT!"

Emily: "Doug!"

Omid: "Shit! Is he okay?"

* * *

Lee: "Jump!"

Omid: "What? No wa-... Holy shit, kid!"

Axel: "Alright, your turn, guys! Just bend your legs down when you landing if you don't wanna break your legs!"

* * *

Axel: "About our plan? What if there is no boat? We need to think about the plan B before we found out that the coast is empty."

Lee: "I don't know, but we probably gonna need medicine for Doug and Omid. We don't know how bad is it in the city, but that's the only our spot and that's another reason why we heading to Savannah."

* * *

Stranger: "Can't wait until you get here to Savannah, Clementine. I've got your parents right here, and you be sure to find me whether Lee wants you to or not. Now, what I need-"

Lee: "Who the fuck?"

Kenny: "I don't know. But I doubt we're going to be happy when we find out."

Axel: "I don't like this, guys. We should start get into the city in the morning, tomorrow. It's risky go out in the middle of night when we have a goddamn stalker."

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Welcome to Savannah**

 **Axel's POV**

 **On the street**

It is early in the morning and we left the train for thirty minutes. We walking on the street of Savannah and there was no walkers. Kenny leading us to the river and I noticed Doug and Omid are not fine, especially Omid who limping after us. Emily has rolled the bandage around Doug's wounded arm as she did same to Omid's wounded leg. Except them and Clementine, we all holding our weapons in case if walkers shows up, but me, Lee and Kenny wasn't worried about just them but that guy in the radio too.

I looking around and behind us too if that guy trying to follow us.

Then I noticed something weird around on this street; I saw all of cars have missing all wheels, all car-doors and even solenoid too. What the hell happen with those car-parts? What's going on this city?

"Cath?" I called to Cath walking next to me.

"Yeah?" Cath replied.

"Stay close to me and Emily. I got some bad felling about these cars." I said and glanced at cars.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Cath asked.

"Well, do you see they don't have wheels and doors anymore?" I explained.

As Cath looking little closer at some cars. "No, you don't assume that walkers could have taken them?" Cath said and look carefully to be on guard.

"No, I don't." I said.

"Can't I just hold it?" I heard Clementine talking with Lee as I looking over my at them.

I see Clementine looks worry and eager about her radio where Lee have it secured to his waistband. Lee frowns at her and don't wanna ask her why would she need it, for real. Clementine didn't know Lee, Kenny and I found out that radio isn't broken.

We continue walking over the street. "Just for a little while? We're getting close to where my mom and dad are. Maybe I can-" Clementine asked again, but Lee cut off her. "Not now, Clementine. Maybe little later, okay?" Lee said.

"Okay." Clem replied gloomy and feel little sad for not holding her radio.

Cath send a glare to Lee for not give the radio back to her friend. I sighed as Lee, Kenny and I didn't told her or anyone about the radio because we don't want to make them much worry than about our wounded friends and walkers in this city.

"How are you, Doug?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It just... feel like an elephant has step on me." Doug replied and sighed in pain of his arm. "How's Omid doing?"

"He's not fine. His leg is pretty bad." Emily said as we looking at him worry now.

"I'm fine too." Omid said with little annoying look while he struggle to walk with his wounded leg.

"You're not fine, you need to rest." Christa said with a serious look and looking over her shoulder at me and Lee. "He needs to rest."

"She's right. We need to stop now." Emily agreed as Lee and I was little hesitant to stay here right now.

"It's not safe to stop out here in unknown, Christa." I said as she and Emily looked shock by my answer. "We don't know how dangerous is out here, that would get someone hurt or worst, killed."

"Axel's right. We need to keep moving. He and Doug can rest after we find a boat and get out on the water." Lee agree.

"Lee, they're not in position to walk too long. How long will they walk like that?" Carley inquired.

"As long if they keep going like this, we will still moving to the river until if it's get something wrong with them." Lee said firmly, but it made Christa more worry about her boyfriend.

"I don't know how much longer he can keep on like this. If his leg gets any worse, we're going to have to carry him." Christa stated.

"Or leave him." Kenny snarled which we widened our eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Kenny!" Emily exclaimed with a warning tone.

"What? NO! That's not an option. We can't just-" Christa disagree, but Kenny cut off. "Lady, I've only known you for all of 12 hours - you don't get to say "we" unless, you mean just you and him." Kenny snapped.

"Kenny, come one, man. There's no need for that." Doug said, but Kenny and Christa too ignored him.

"You know, since this all started, I've seen the best come out of lot of people, and the worst come out of a lot of others. I guess we know which side you came down on." Christa criticized and sent an intense glare to Kenny, but he still walking and didn't looked at her.

I shook my head in annoying of that argument. They're gonna probably wake up some walkers around here.

"There you go again; we . There is no we . There's just-" Kenny said, but I cut off.

"Shut up! We're still gonna keep moving and we don't leave anyone behind. Plus, you'll wake up the neighborhood and that's the last thing what we need now." I hissed as Christa and Kenny stopped talking each other, but they two glaring at each other while continue walking.

Kenny is so eager now when we're so close to the river, probably because he doesn't want we get any trouble with the guy in the radio. He need to chill little up. Besides that, Christa doesn't have to babysit Omid like that. It is up to him to let us know about his wounded leg's position, not her.

But then we heard a deep and loud ring which it made us to stop walking.

"What the hell?" Ben said in shock.

It was the bell from a church where is right next to us, we looking at it and saw the bell in tower is really moving.

Goddammit! That thing will bring walkers to us. But it's ringing when we came closer to it. I wonder...

"Maybe this city's not so dead after all." Christa guessed and have an intense expression.

I guess she has right there. Maybe we're heading to a trap.

Kenny turned around and have a serious look. "Keep moving. Nobody's ringing that bell. It's automatic; on a timer." Kenny said firmly as I take a look again at the church.

That church doesn't look to have any electricity. I saw Lee looking at his watch and say, "What kind of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?"

As some of us narrows our eyes while others looked little nervous now.

"I don't know about you guys, but it seems like something or somebody watching us now." Cath said and getting be on guard as she looked around.

Then I looked at the tower, but this time I saw someone jumped down off the roof.

"Someone's up there!" Lee exclaimed in shock and it seems like he saw what I saw.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Ben said and looked at the church as everyone did same, but it was too late for them to see the person.

"Yeah, I saw too. He telling you, there's somebody up in that bell tower; someone alive!" Axel exclaimed.

Suddenly, we heard the radio start talking, "If I were you, I'd get out of the street. Now."

Lee grabbed the radio and holding it right forward his face as everyone except me and Kenny was shocked to hear that thing is working.

"I thought you said that didn't work?!" Christa hissed as I give her a glare for yelling at Lee.

"Christa! Calm the fuck down! You don't have to assume already that we lied to you about the radio." I shot back and Christa shook her head with her annoying look as I look at Lee and the radio. "Lee, what did he say?"

Lee didn't answer back instead he holds the button and responds to the radio. "Who the hell is this?" Lee exclaimed with an anger tone in his voice, but the guy in the radio didn't answer and it was another static which it made Lee more irritated.

"Hello? Hello?! I said answer me, goddammit!" Lee demanded the guy to answer back, but no use.

We start looking around again and see if there is really someone hiding and watching us right now, but non of us didn't see somebody.

"What the hell was that? Is there someone who trying to fuck with us?" Omid asked.

"Seems that way." Carley said.

"I don't know, guys. It sounded more like a warning." Ben added.

I raised one of my eyebrows by their words. There's someone who stalking after us and now it sounds like he trying to warn us something, but for what?

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." Chuck mumbled something as we got attention by him.

"What're you yammering on about?" Kenny asked as he and we started looking at what Chuck aimed his eyes on. "It tool for thee..." Chuck completed his last words as we widened our eyes and opened our mouths in shock.

We saw a small herd of walkers were heading for us because of the bells attract their attentions.

Fuck! Now this is getting better and better...

"Everybody, RUN!" Lee exclaimed as we started run and scatter too.

I run while aimed at a walker and shot it. Then I pick the arrow from the head and continue to run. Cath was behind of me and fired with her gun at the walkers, she missed some of them but hit two walkers. Christa, Carley and Emily escort and defend Doug and Omid while Chuck attacked a walker with a shovel. Clementine was with Lee as he focus that she'll with her.

But then me and him saw Kenny was tripped by a walker on the ground, under a wreck car. He trying to reach his gun, but the walker struggle to pull him.

"Kenny!" Lee exclaimed as I aimed at the walker and shot into the head.

Kenny crawling away from it and grabbed his gun. "Little too close, don't ya think?" Kenny said to us and his look was mixed by surprised and grateful.

I grabbed the arrow from the head as Kenny stands up. Then I saw a big mansion and it's surrounded by walls of bricks.

Hmm, that house could be a good spot to hide inside.

Then I looking at women who defend our two wounded men. "Hey! We can hide inside of that house quickly before the walkers get any attentions! Over there!" I exclaimed.

"That's sounds reasonable." Emily agreed as she start escort the others to the mansion.

"Hello! We are almost to the river! We can't change our plans right now just because of the walkers!" Kenny objected.

Jesus, Kenny. It's too even risky to get through this small with a couple of wounded men.

"Speak with them!" I referred about another small herd were is on the way to the river."

Kenny looking at that small herd as he shook his head. "God dammit!"

"BEN!" Me and Lee heard Clementine screamed as we saw she, Cath and Ben are surrounded between the walkers and brick walls.

Cath firing with her at the walkers, only three of them she got but her bullets are empty now.

"Shit!" Cath exclaimed and grabbed her pocket knife to defend her friends.

"No! Ben, help them!" Lee demanded Ben to help the girls.

But Ben looks panic by his fear of the walkers. Come on, kid. Help them! Just... WHAT THE?

Ben just run away from the horrified situation and leaving Clem and Cath behind as I look at him in shock and then my blood getting boil now for leaving two little girls behind with the walkers.

"GODDAMMIT, KID!" I exclaimed as Lee and aimed with our guns at the walkers were heading for the girls and shooting at them while Cath stick a walker through the skull with her pocket knife.

Not bad, but she ain't fast yet to deal with the others.

When we almost got all of 'em, a walker were closely to Clem as she gasped.

"NOOO!" Lee yelled in horror.

But suddenly, Chuck come out from nowhere and attacking the walker with his shovel from hurting Clem as Lee hugged her. He spiked on the walker with his shovel then.

"Get her the hell out of here! I'll catch up with y'all!" Chuck exclaimed as Lee nodded and he run away with Clem and Cath.

"Are you two okay?" I asked worriedly.

"We're fine." Cath replied as we saw Kenny and Ben running to the mansion.

I glared at Ben with my anger look. How the fuck could he just left a couple of two little girls behind with monsters? I swear he will regret it.

"Wait, where is Chuck?" Cath asked as we looked behind of us and saw Chuck are fighting against the rest of walkers were heading for him. "Shit! He's in trouble, we gotta help him." Cath said.

I wasn't sure if we can help him from here while there's some walkers were they are right forward of us and heading for us. By the way, Chuck has under control for now, I think...

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Chuck exclaimed and ensured us as we start running to the gate of the mansion.

While we running, I growling in my thoughts. Damn it! First the radio, a bell tower, separate from one of us and a stupid teenager left little girls behind with walkers!

I hope things getting better now.

 **To be** **continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was close from being eaten by walkers. Now, Axel is really angry on Ben for leaving Clem and Cath behind with walkers. See what will happen next.**

 **No Letter Hacks in this chapter. Sorry.** **:/**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	46. Around Every Corner: The Manor

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Manor**

 **Axel's POV**

When we running around, we saw the others behind of a gate which is opened. I can we're going to ended in a manor.

"Thank god you guys are alright." Carley said as we running through the gate and she closed it, but when she looked at us. "Hold on, where's Chuck?"

Lee's and girls's face fell down as I sighed. "The girls got trouble with the walkers, but Chuck came into straight and saved them. Then Chuck was surrounded by them, but he fought them back like a hell. He said he'll be fine so we didn't have no choice than left him behind." I explained as Carley, Christa and Emily looked shock now.

"Damn." Christa muttered with a sympathy look.

I looked down with an anger look so everyone can't see my feelings. I'm so angry how Ben left the girls behind with the walkers, then I looking at him who is with Kenny and search around of the door to the mansion.

"Are you guys okay?" Lee asked.

"We are, except Omid." Carley replied.

"I'm fine." Omid said so stubborn.

"You're not fine. You have re-opened your wound when you fallen down and hit on the ground after we got in here." Emily said firmly. "It's going to be infected like this. We've got to get him and Doug inside the house."

I exchange my feelings into normal, but still keep my glare at Ben while asking Kenny, "Kenny, how's that door coming?"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!" Kenny said so irritation.

"Well work faster, would you?" Christa hissed. "Won't be long before those things outside figured out where we went. You know they can smell blood!"

"Lady, I'm not the one who opened the wound!" Kenny snapped back as Christa widened her eyes in disbelief and then sent an intense glare to him.

I sighed because of their fight.

"Chill out everyone!" Emily exclaimed, but lowly so walkers can't hear her. "Christa, just leave Kenny alone so he can focus to get the door open while you look after Omid."

Christa just sighed and bend down to check on her boyfriend while Emily did same thing to him and Doug.

Then Carley approached me and Lee, she looks little angry at us but I guess we know why.

"Lee and Axel, can I talk with you two for a little moment now?" Carley asked as we nodded. "Did you two already know about that radio it's working?"

We two was little speechless to answer her question because keep that secret from rest of our group.

"I'm sorry we didn't told you guys earlier. Me, Axel and Kenny only found out in yesterday. We don't want make you more worry about it than Doug's and Omid's injury." Lee replied, but Carley just shook her head in disappointing.

"Look, I understands, but you should have told just me because I'm assumed that guy has been talking with Clementine as it seems like he knows more about us than we know less about him, right?" Carley said.

Damn right. He knows probably about our problems and weaknesses too which mean it made him a dangerous threat than walkers and someone in the bell tower.

"Yeah. He even mentioned that he got her parents, but I don't believe this bullshit." I snarled as Carley look shock for to know about that guy messing with Clementine's head. "I will make sure he will regret it for calling us like that."

"So when where you going to ask Clem about that guy in the radio?" Carley asked which Lee looked at her with a dislike stare.

"Carley... come on, she hasn't done anything wrong. She's just make a mistake and it wasn't really her fault except that guy in the radio who used the advantage about her parents was in Savannah when this everything started." Lee said.

Carley looked little ashamed for feels little betrayal and anger about Clem didn't told anything to us.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean that she intended to. I know she's a smart girl and can wear a gun, but still she doesn't know any better _yet._ I mean, have you never told her not to talk to strangers? These days is more than ever because of this mess." Carley explained and have some remorse signs on her face.

"Carley's right, Lee. I know it's not easy to investigate young innocence kids like Clementine, but we can't just ignore her mistake which who knows what that guy will doing with us." I agree with Carley. "And what if Clementine will trust that guy more than she trusts us, even you too."

Lee was little confused now and looked at Clem who standing right front of the gate with Cath. He doesn't want to be serious on her. What if Clem will be scared by like she's in trouble. I can see the girls is still frightened and looks worry what if walkers have tracked us.

"I know what you guys mean, but like you said, Axel that it will not be easy to investigate her. But let's get into the house and see if it's safe there first." Lee stated as Carley and I nodded.

Sounds good idea.

"I'm going to check on here in case if some creepy sneaking and watching us." Carley said and stay right at the back fence as I check on Kenny and see if he find something to open the door while Lee go to the girls.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"If I found something, I'd say I did and try open this damn door." Kenny replied while searching around the door.

I saw Ben searching around some windows, but it seems like we will not get in through one of them. Then I noticed there's a pet door.

"What about the pet door? Right there." I said and pointed at the pet door as Kenny looked at it.

Before me or Kenny react, Ben spook up, "I tried to open it, but it's locked too."

You kidding me? As Kenny got an annoying look and complain, "Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?"

I take a little closer to the pet door. Then I see a familiar symbol, the same one I saw on St Johns's generator in the dairy.

"Damn, another V.I.R.U.S.'s invention..." I said as Lee, Carley and Kenny approached and gets curiously after what they heard of what I say.

"Say what?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean "virus's invention"?" Kenny asked.

"Wait, is that not the illegal gang of stuff-makers were inventing some unbelievable things?" Carley added.

"Yeah, this pet door is one of their things. Just like St Johns's generator." I replied as Lee, Carley and Kenny widened their eyes as I didn't told them before about what I found in the dairy. "One of their farmers who made the electric fence was a member of V.I.R.U.S. Anyway, truth is I don't know about a self-locking pet door."

"I do." Omid said as we all looking at him. My neighbor had one just like that. It's radio-controlled, the dog wears a collar with a chip in it, so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it."

"Has your neighbor contact with some illegal gangs before?" I asked with a skeptical look as Omid shrugs his shoulder and I shook my head.

"But will this thing still open?" Carley asked.

"It will. A radio-control like this one have its power source own. It will almost take a half year before the power's empty." Doug ensured us.

"Well, shit. I guess every days of that virus-gangs is school days." Kenny scoffed which I smirked over his joke.

You can say that again.

"So we need to fine the dog, then get the collar and use it to open the pet door, right?" Cath explained.

"Exactly. Seems that way it is." Lee said and nodded for Cath's statement.

"So, where's the dog?" Emily asked.

We all looking around of the manor until we noticed there's a grave, right beside an dog house at the corner of back fence.

Hmm, a grave right next to a dog house. Could it be...

Then I saw Lee grabbed a shovel were it was on the wall of a garage shed and walked over to the grave as we follow after him. The girls and Emily went to him too while Christa stay with Omid and Doug.

Before Lee was going to start to digging, Omid interrupted him. ""Hey, careful, dude. Digging up graves isn't the way it used to be anymore, know what I mean?" Omid warned him as Lee wide his eyes.

"Yeah, I hear you." Lee said and start digging though he was little intimated by Omid's warning.

"What's buried down there?" Clem asked.

No one did answer back to her instead we starring at the grave. When Lee was done, we looking correctly down on the grave and it wasn't a walker, but a dogs's corpse. The skin weren't completely rotten which mean it was buried for a while ago.

"Phew, at least it wasn't a walker." Cath said and got a disgust expression on her face because of the smell of the corpse.

"Eww, I can smell it from here. Gross!" Clementine exclaimed in disgust.

"Come here, sweetie. Just let Lee and the others handle this and we'll be inside soon." Carley said as Clem nodded.

"You too Cath." Emily said as Cath want to help, but she doesn't like to see a death domestic animal and turned around to be with her sister and the others.

Then Lee grabbed the collar, but it's stuck around of the throat.

Seriously?

"Eww, can't get it off." Lee mumbled in disgust.

I sighed out and start approach him. "Here... let me help, you hold and I-" But suddenly, the head of the corpse separated off it and the collar slipped right through the neck. "Okay, forget it." I said immediately and feel disgust as everyone was by what just happened.

"That was not cool!" Ben whined as Emily start vomiting out on a bush next to her by the smell. Carley and Christa have already raised their hands over their mouths.

"Are you okay, sis?" Cath asked and looked worry about her sister as Emily wiping her lips.

"I'm okay, Cath. It's... just the smell." Emily replied.

"Are you sure you are?" Doug asked and looked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure I am." Emily ensured her boyfriend.

Then Lee, Carley, Ben, Kenny and I turned around and went back to the door.

Lee bends down right forward the pet door.

"Here goes nothing." Lee said and pulls the collar on the pet door as we heard a click while a green light appear on it.

"Yes! Goddamn!" Kenny exclaimed in joy.

"Now we're talking." I said happily.

Lee reach his arm in through the pet door and try to get the knob on other side.

"Ugh, it's no good. I can't reach it from here." Lee said and stands up.

Then we heard some sighs of walkers is getting louder and louder.

"Guys, we need to get hurry now." Emily said

"Here, let me try. I think I can-" Cath said, but suddenly, Clementine just crawled through the pet door before any of us could react.

"Clem?" Cath called, but no answer from her as we wide our eyes in worry.

Damn it, girl. What the hell are you doing?

"Clem! Are you okay? Say something!" Lee exclaimed, but not so loud.

No respond from her and nothing noise from inside.

Please, don't tell me that she...

Then we heard a click from the door and it pulled opened as Clem came out.

"Ta-da!" Clementine said with a proud smile and raised her arms up playful.

Seriously, Clem? What the hell were she thinking? She could have been in trouble inside of the house.

I shake my head in disappointment on her for sneaking in without asking like Cath just already did. I saw Lee huffed out an anger sigh, but then he looks more proud on her.

"Good job, Clem." Lee said with a proud smile.

"Yeah. Way to go." Cath said happily.

"I did good, right?" Clem asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, you did. You really did. But Clem, next time if you have to do like this door again, just tell us before you sneak in, okay?" Lee said.

Clem feel little guilty now, but she nodded.

"Can we maybe have this conversation inside? My leg's starting to hurt like hell." Omid said as he and Doug stands up and approached along with Emily to us.

We all walked into the house now while hearing sighs of walkers.

* * *

 **In the house**

We came into the house and ended in a kitchen. It was little dark in here because all of windows was barred up with wooden planks.

I whistling out. Not bad about this place, seems like we can stay for a little while.

Then Emily, Carley and Christa helps Doug and Omid into a living room. They help them to lie down on two sofas. When Christa and Carley helped Omid, he let a painful yell as we heard.

I wonder how's going with their wounded arm and leg.

Then Christa and Emily went back to me, Lee, Kenny and Cath in the kitchen while Ben and Clementine looking around in another room.

"So, when were you going to tell us about the radio?" Christa asked.

"Tell you what?" Kenny asked which it earned a glare from Christa.

"That it's working." Emily corrected Christa's question. "That there was someone out there were watching at us and you guys didn't tell any a bit about it?"

"We was going to tell us. Axel, Kenny and I only found out yesterday." Lee replied.

"So you three were keeping it from the rest of us? Great." Christa complained with a sarcastic tone.

I sent a glance to her.

"Who gives a shit about the damn radio? I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the dead on top of us!" Kenny exclaimed with a disgust look. "It's like they didn't want us to make it to the river!"

"Yeah, I mean whoever it was in that tower didn't ringing the bell until we got it close to." Cath agreed.

"What makes you think it's not the same person?" Christa suggested. "Whoever was on the radio was close enough to see us on the streets and we didn't see anyone than the guy in the bell tower."

That's nuts. There's no fricking way it could be the same person.

"Because that doesn't make a lick of damn sense. Why would they bring out the dead like that and then try to warn us about it?" Kenny inquired as I nodded slowly.

"I know it sounds too hard to say that, but we already have meet some crazy people and we don't even know what happened the rest of the world. What if there is a crazy psychopath who followed after us?" Emily asked.

"I don't think it's not the same person. If it was a psychopath, he would have done something more sick things than ringing a bell tower. But still, someone is following us out there. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't like being followed." I grumbled with an angry tone. "Not because it's humiliates my pride as a hunter, but I got a bad felling about this like we will probably get a damn knife on one of our backs without anyone notice it."

"Are you saying we have to go find that guy and kill him?" Christa asked.

"Or we need to get on a boat where he can't follow us anymore." Kenny said and still stubborn to get to the river.

I let an annoying sigh out from my mouth by Kenny's statement. Yeah, but I guess that guy would shows up and try to stop to get on the water which it will cost some our lives.

"I'm not going back out there anytime soon. Omid needs to rest." Christa added.

"Whoa hold on there, what about Chuck? We can't just forget about him. He might be in trouble out there." Cath said and looked worry about Chuck who still out there with walkers.

I don't know if we can't go out there again. He might be his own now, he's a tough bastard with his shovel. The way I saw it back there, he will probably fine for now. By the way, some of us are exhausted and need a little rest for now.

"What do you think, Lee?" Carley asked and leave decisions to her boyfriend.

Lee just thinking about the state of their current situation.

"Look, I'm agree with Cath. We need to make sure that Chuck is okay, but we all need a little rest here now. Once walkers have quietened walking around on the streets, we'll look after Chuck while we heading to the river. Deal?" Lee said.

Non of us didn't respond back instead some of us nodded to agree with Lee as Kenny looks little unhappy about Lee's statement. But he realizes that Lee has right there.

"Suit yourselves. But I'm not gonna wait too long for someone else to grab up those boats. That's our ticket out of here." Kenny said.

"Look guys." It was Doug who shouted out to us from living room. "I know I don't get wrapped in the arguments around here, but let's look on the bright side. This mansion seems to be secured."

"Heh, I will take that in my mind." Omid chuckles.

"I think Doug's right. We all need to rest and being feel little comfortable here." Emily said.

I guess it's too early to get feel comfortable here. We don't know if this house is really safe.

"I'll feel comfortable when we know this place is safe for sure. We need to check the whole house." Christa said.

Kenny looked down and sighed. "Alright, fine." Kenny said and looked at Ben. "You and me'll take the upstairs."

"I will come with you in case if something happen up there." I said.

"Okay then. Emily, you stay with our wounded friends and check on them if something goes wrong." Kenny said.

"Sure, Kenny." Emily replied.

"Can I go with you and help to search upstairs, Dix?" Cath asked.

I looked at her hesitant, but I noticed Emily nodded at me which mean it's okay for her.

"Okay, just stay close to me and be on guard until this house is safe." I said as Cath nodded.

"Then me and Carley check in every doors in this floor." Lee added.

We spread out, me, Cath, Kenny and Ben go to upstairs while Christa and Emily stay with their boyfriends in the living room as Lee and Carley look around everywhere in the first floor.

When we got to the next floor, me and Cath took the left while Kenny and Ben took the right. When I opened a double-door, there was a sort of an office room and no one is in there.

"Wow, this place is so big and look great than a damn motel." Cath said.

"It seem so, but we will stay here for a while, remember?" I said as Cath nodded.

When I check around of a desk while Cath looking through the window.

"Se anything?" I asked.

"It seems like walkers is getting moving away from the streets." Cath replied.

"Good." I said while searching around.

"Hey, Dix? What do you think about that guy on the radio who has been talking with Clem and why didn't she told us about this?" Cath asked and it seems she feels little betrayal for her friend didn't told her or anyone.

"I don't know or why didn't Clem tell anyone, but my criminal paranoia telling me that he's not friendly and that guy told us in yesterday he got Clem's parents." I replied which it made Cath looked worriedly and hesitant.

"That's ridiculous. If he got her parents, then how come he could sneak after us and where were they doing in that time?" Cath inquired.

"Exactly. So the way what I see it's-" But I was interrupted we heard a thud which it came from the other side of the wall. "What the hell?"

"What was that?" Cath asked as she and I went away from the office and then to the hall where we saw Kenny and Ben has open a step ladder to the an attic.

"What's going on here?" I asked and approached them.

"I think I heard something up there." Kenny said and referring the attic.

"You heard what?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Stay here, I'll be right back." Kenny said and started to climb up and leaving me, Cath and Ben

It's probably just the wind he heard, but I don't think it doesn't harm to check up in the attic.

Then I glare at Ben. I think it's time to talk about what happened back in the street.

"JESUS!" Before I could react, I heard Lee screamed something.

"Shit!" Then I heard Carley too which it getting bother about what just happened as I and Cath heading back to upstairs and saw they're right front of another double door, right beside down of the upstairs.

Ben staying at the step ladder and waiting for Kenny.

"Is everything okay down there?" Cath asked.

Lee sighed as he grabbed a broom were lied on the floor and sent it into the room before he closed it.

"It's... nothing. Just nothing." Lee replied.

"We're fine, sweetie. Don't worry." Carley said.

Then Cath and I going down and approach them. "So how's going with this floor?" I asked.

"Well, this place ain't got much. But it seems really okay here for a while." Lee replied as Cath smiled and I nodded.

"How's going with up there?" Carley asked. "Me and Cath just only check one of rooms, but it seems like there's nothing up there either. Well, Kenny thought he heard something up in the attic so he take a look up there but I think it just the wind." I replied.

"Good, let's go see the others." Carley said with a smile as we went to the rest of the group in the living room

We saw Omid and even Doug is sleeping now on sofas.

"So, how's going to search the house?" Christa asked.

"It's really safe here, for now." I replied.

Christa smiled that answer. "Good."

"How's going with our tough boys?" Carley asked.

"Good. We have stop the bleeding, but the problem is we don't know if Omid's leg might get infected and I think Doug's arm is already infected when he landed on the ground." Emily explained the situation.

Fuck, and we don't have any antibiotic to help them.

"I think we should need to find some medicine before we're going to find a boat." Emily suggested.

I wide my eyes in disbelief. Whoa, whoa, hold on there, this is not gonna happen because every hospitals have over hundreds of walkers. It would be suicide.

"I don't think it will be easy to find any medicine there, Em. All what we saw outside are pretty cleaned up like all of tires of cars is gone and it wasn't so many walkers as we thought it should just like in Macon." Carley stated. "Except the guy in the radio and the person in the bell tower, somebody have took car parts and I don't think this city might is not really death... yet."

"That was I was thinking about too. Who knows there's a place of living in Savannah." I guessed, but wasn't really sure about it.

"Guys, we already have talk about this, we're going to get to the river while we try to find Chuck too. We will try to find some medicine too, right?" Lee said.

Christa and Emily nodded, but they're so worry about their boyfriends.

"You guys really didn't find anything?" Christa asked.

"Nah, just dog food and some whiskeys in the back." Lee said as Christa sighed.

"Well, I hope any of us are not _that_ hungry." I referring the dog food as Carley and Cath smirked little while Emily rolled her eyes and smile.

Then Emily turned to Clem who sitting on a chair and has been quiet.

"I was just asking Clementine if she knows the man on her radio is." Emily said humble as we except Doug and Omid turned to the little girl who look nervous and looked away. "It's okay, honey, you're not in any trouble. We just wanna know who is he and what does he want."

Clementine is hesitant to responds and didn't look back on us.

"Go on, Clem. Like Emily said, you're not in any trouble. We need to know who was that guy on your radio. Who is he?" Lee said and bends right front of her.

Clementine has finally looking at Lee and say, "It's... just a friend. I don't think he wants to hurt us."

As some of us like me looking with skeptical look each other before staring back on Clem.

"What do you mean he wants to hurt us? Clem, what did have you told to this guy?" Lee asked as Clem looks little guilty now.

"I told him I was trying to find my parents, and that they were in Savannah." Clem replied as Christa widened her eyes in shock for knowing about her parents were in Savannah when everything started. "He really seems nice, I think he wants to help me find them." Clem said with a hopefully smile.

I shook my head in hesitation. Really, Clem? How come a nice guy to stalking after somebody like us instead shows up?

"Clementine, believe me. That's not what he wants. I've seen something like this before and-" I said, but-

"GUYS!" Ben shouted out as I shook my head.

"You guys keep going while I handle this." I said as I heading quickly to the upstairs and saw Ben who standing in the middle of it.

"What?" I said with an annoying tone.

"It's Kenny." Ben replied as I widened my eyes.

What? What's with Kenny... wait a minute.

Then I ran up into upstairs and me heading to the step ladder as Ben stands next to me.

"Is Kenny still up there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I call Kenny, but he didn't answer back. I can't get him to come down." Ben said as I approached the step ladder.

When I gripped the step ladder, I starring over shoulder at Ben coldly. "Stay here." I said angrily but lowly as Ben looked nervous and scared by me.

I climbing up to the top, to the attic. I wonder what's going on up there. Was there really someone or something up in the attic as Kenny heard it?

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Axel's dream is become the world best hunter.**

* * *

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	47. Around Every Corner: Sorry Brother

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Sorry, Brother**

 **Axel's POV**

When I reached through the top and look on the right where I can see Kenny who just sitting on his knee in the middle of attic. He didn't even move any his finger or sitting so steady as I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Kenny?" I called to him, but he didn't respond back as I got up and start approach him.

What's got into with him? What-

Then I smelled something very weird smell worse than the grave.

"What the hell is-" When I was right beside of Kenny who looked sadly as I see what he starring on. "Holy damn..."

It was a boy who came back life and unlike from other walkers, it didn't wear any clothes except underwear and a pair of socks. When he turned to us...

Oh my god, that face... it look likes Duck. I guess that's face reminds Kenny about his deceased son. Then the little walker were going to get us, but it feel on the floor instead because of his feeble condition.

"Kinda looks like Duck, don't he?" Kenny mumbled sadly.

"It's just a boy. No scratch, no bites or no wounds either. It seems like he must have hiding up here until he died of hunger." I figured out.

"Seems that way." Kenny said sadly and then looked at the floor. "I don't know if I can, Axel. Could't do it before. Can't do it now."

I looked sympathy on Kenny and then at the walker-boy. I think Kenny would do that, because the last time was his son and now it is about another boy who need help now. But that poor thing looks like Duck and Kenny just lost his family in yesterday which he still on the edge. So it wouldn't be healthy for him to do that. Besides like Kenny, I need to do that too and it seems like I got a chance now.

"I think you should doing this, but... let me do this instead. Next time if it's gonna be like this again, you will do then." I said as Kenny looked at me with his doubtfully and sadly face.

"A-are you sure?" Kenny asked as his voice sounds little cracky.

"Let's just find out." I replied and approach the walker-boy.

While I heading to the boy, I saw a bed, an empty bottle and a plate. Damn, he must have been sleeping there while he running out the food and the water.

Then I standing right forward that little walker who tried to get top on me, but still can't stand up.

Poor boy. I don't know what's happened with you and why hiding in here, but I'm sure you didn't come into all of this suffer except this one... until now.

I grabbed the crossbow from my back and aim at the boy. Before I was going to pull the trigger, I looking at Kenny who looks hesitant and sad.

I looking and aiming at the boy again.

"Sorry, brother." I said and pulled the trigger.

The arrow flew right into the forehead as the walker-boy stop moving and he's finally dead from this madness.

I huffed out and feel sad inside me. Can't tell myself why.

Kenny approach me and looking sadly at the boy.

"We should bury him." Kenny said.

He's right. We should do and I know where he want to being buried with...

"Yeah." I nodded and took the arrow off and hauls the crossbow on my back. Then I carry him up with both of my arms. "I got him."

I walked away while carry the body and down step ladder. Ben was down there and then he look away after he saw the corpse, but I ignored him and keep going to the upstairs. I saw Cath and Lee get up the upstairs, but stopped when they see the dead child. Cath gasped as she cover her mouth with her hand and Lee was speechless. He didn't say anything than show his emotions on his face. But I ignored them too and walked down. I ignoring other reactions from the living when I passed through and heading to the back door.

* * *

 **In the manor**

After I got out with the dead child, I take a look at him again and it look so sad.

It could have been Clementine if Lee didn't found and brought her with him. And Cath... it could have been worse than him, the military would have probably fire her corpse up with others and let them root later if Chris and I didn't come to save her and other patients too.

I looking at the dig hole where the boy's dead dog was buried as I walked over to it. When I was right there, I lower the dead boy into dog's grave. Then I went to the shovel and grab it. I start to shoveling the dirt back into the grave.

After a few times I shoveled, I heard a sound from the back door as I turned little around and saw Cath and Clem starring sadly at me and the grave. Then Lee and Emily came out of the house and watching at me with their sad faces. After a moment, Cath and Clem go back into the house as Lee sighed sympathetic before he and Emily followed with the girls.

I turned back to the grave and continue to shoveling while I was thinking about something which a tear appear from my left eye.

I'm sorry... mom. For everything what I have done and wasn't there that day when you... I've regret every day, every I woke up from dreams and can't stop thinking about my mistakes during in my moment. I don't know what happen with you, Davie. I know we both didn't have our eyes on each other no more since when you start training in the military and then... you've changed, but I have changed too on the crime path. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about you when this shit started and didn't even mentioned anything about you to my new friends.

Then I closed my eyes and stop shoveling. We probably will never see each other again; I don't know if you're still alive or dead, but I will forget these memories about you like in my first hunting days in the season.

I opened my eyes and start shoveling again, but then I got a uncomfortable feeling something like someone watching me. I know it wasn't one of the group, then on the right; I see a dark figure who is outside of the gate. I wide my eyes in surprised as I didn't noticed earlier.

What the hell? Who is that person? How long have that figure watching me?

I couldn't see the face which I took some steps to see closer the figure, but the figure start ran away.

"Hey! HEEY!" I exclaimed as I throw the shovel away and rushed to the gate, but that figure got away.

I gripped the iron bars of the gate and looking at the alley where there he disappeared.

"You come back here, I'll kill you! You understand?! I will hunt you down, and kill you!" I yelled angrily with a threaten look.

I still looking through the gate and see if that man will come back, but I think I scared him away, temporally.

"Axel? What's going on?" I heard Emily calling me.

I looking over my shoulder and see Emily, Carley, Christa and Ben are outside of the house and looked surprised by my outburst. I sighed out and looking through the gate again.

"I saw someone standing by the fence... watching me. Probably watching all of us too." I said and narrows my eyes at the alley.

"A walker?" Ben suggested.

I raised one of my eyes in disbelief. Seriously, dummy? A Walker would never run away from one's prey. I turned around and get closer to the others.

"If it was a walker, why would it run away instead try to eat me?" I scoffed annoyingly as Ben feel ashamed now.

"Sorry. It just..." Ben said but couldn't finish his last words.

"Anyway, was it a man or a woman?" Carley asked.

"Eh, I didn't make it to take a good look on the face. But the figure's bodybuilding is little too big for being a woman, so I assumed that it could be a man. Just starring on me like he trying to intimidate me. Creepy as hell" I said with an anger tone.

And it's humiliating my hunter's pride like I was the guy's prey.

"What does it matter?" Ben asked.

"I want to know if it's the same guy who has been following us and talking with Clementine. The guy on the radio" Carley explained.

"Maybe or it could be that guy in that bell tower." Emily suggested.

Then I see Kenny came out of the house and still have the saddened look on his face because that walker-boy reminded him about his deceased son.

"Kenny?" I asked and wonder if he's okay.

"I'm fine... Just... I'm fine. What's all the ruckus?" Kenny asked as Lee and the girls came out of the house too and was behind of him.

"Axel saw someone outside of the gate." Ben replied.

"What?" Kenny inquired in shock.

"Who was it, Axel?" Lee asked and look shock too.

"I don't know, a man I think. He ran off like a bat out of hell before I could get a good look." I replied.

"I don't like this one bit. Not one bit." Ben said nervously.

"Me either. Walkers are one thing, but thought of someone out there actually stalking us." Christa agreed.

"So, what're we gonna do? I mean this place is might be secured, but now we have someone who knows where we are." Emily said.

"We're getting down to River Street and find a boat. I'm not gonna stay here while somebody stalking us and who knows that fucker will attack us before we know." Kenny said.

Whoa, hold on there, Kenny.

"I don't know if Omid's well enough to move yet." Christa said. "He's not and so isn't Doug either. They need to rest and calm down and I don't know what will cause in their wounds if they get to moving." Emily stated.

"Besides Kenny, we only just checked the house to make sure it's safe but we didn't have poked around to find what we have is low now like food, water, meds and ammo." Lee added.

"We are almost close to the river and like Emily just said; we have someone outside who knows where we are now and plus, I'm done this house." Kenny objected.

"I don't think if it's safe to go out in the street yet." I said and narrows my eyes on the alley behind of the gate.

"Why the hell not? Walkers look to have cleared out." Kenny said questionable.

I sighed annoying for he didn't think about that guy who watched me.

"That's not all I'm worried about." I referring the guy on the radio, bells tower and that creepy moron outside of the fence.

"So you'd rather just hunker down here and just let whoever's out there keep us boxed in? Wait for them to starve us out? No thanks." Kenny said.

I sighed. I didn't mean we have to stay here forever and acting we're scared by some stalkers, bell-ringers and private investigators.

"I don't like this either, but Kenny's right. We can't do anything for Doug and Omid here, which they going to get worse without meds or a real doctor." Emily said.

"Alright, then we do both. Emily and Ben, you two take one more look around the house, try to find something useful while Kenny, Axel and I go down to the river to get us a boat. Axel?" Lee said as I sighed.

I guess they've right there. Let's hope we will find any medicines while we heading to the river.

"Okay, okay, my bad decision." I spook up.

"I'm take on the watch and make sure some assholes have no chance get so close to us." Carley said.

"Sounds good." Christa said.

"Wait, can't I and Cath come with you guys? My parents can't be far now." Clem said and looked desperate for looking her parents like Kenny want to find a boat.

"Yeah, maybe we can look for them on the way to the river." Cath suggested as Emily, Lee and me didn't like that.

It's too dangerous to bring them with us on streets when there's some guy who ringing bells and worse, a guy who have been talking with Clementine is probably after her as he warned us back in the street just for Clem's safety than ours.

"Girls, it's too dangerous to go out in streets. It will best for both of you to stay here." Emily added.

"Emily's right. Why would you two stay here and keep an eye on Doug and Omid with Christa?" Lee suggested as the girls didn't looked happy about it.

"But we know how to protect ourselves. Besides, you said we should stick together." Cath stated.

"Cath, you know the most reason why we can't bring you and Clem with us, right?" I said with a serious look as Cath glancing at me.

But then she sighed with her defeated look as she realize what I mean that Clementine will be in danger when there is someone out there and trying to convince her he has her parents.

"Fine..." Cath responds and Clem lower her head down with a sad look.

"Hey, don't worry, girls. We'll be back before you both know it." Lee cheered them up. "Okay..." Clem said, but still look sad for not coming with us.

"Come on girls, let's go see if Omid and Doug needs anything." Christa said.

Then they headed back inside the house except me and Ben who looking at me now. "So I guess they just gonna leave me on the bench here?" Ben said as I sent doubtful glare to him.

I don't think so if I were them.

"No offense Ben, but yeah. After what you have done back in the street." I said with a strict tone.

"Hey, I'm just froze up. Doesn't that ever happen to you?" Ben whined as I glare at him for try excuse his actions like for nothing.

Froze up?!

"Listen to me, if you put one of the girls or anyone of the group in danger again, then walkers will not be just you worry about." I said coldly with an anger look as Ben getting frightened by me.

"Yeah, I hear you." Ben said and get in the house.

Before I was going inside too, I take another look at the fence.

I hope that fucker will not ever come back and if he does, I'll hunt him down.

Then I get inside and prepare for heading to the river.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ben is so stupid and really in trouble even he's one of my favorite characters. Axel will shows more his temper outbursts later in this episode.**

 **I chose to kill the walker-boy.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	48. Around Every Corner: River Street

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me.**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Two special characters are making an appearance. My thanks to AquaDestinysEmbrace for letting me use them. And that's kind of a little and late gift for her as her birthday was for two weeks ago. :)**

 **Over 4000 views! Keep reading! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: River Street**

 **Axel's POV**

 **Somewhere in the city**

In the city there was no walkers as we haven't encounter any of them yet during in our trip to the river and it seems so quiet here, but it doesn't mean that it really is. Kenny leading us to the river, but it seems like he never stop walking and never speak any a word since after we left the house.

What's wrong with him now? He act like an automatic living GPS machine except didn't even say a word.

While we follow his lead, me and Lee look around and saw some cars have lost all doors and solenoid too just like back in the street.

Where's all the car parts?

Lee and I checking around a wreck car with no doors and solenoid.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No, seems like someone have pretty cleaned this up." Lee replied.

"Probably the same person or same people who took all doors and solenoid. What do you think, Kenn-" I said, but stop saying when we saw Kenny still keep moving as it seems he doesn't care what was in the streets which means his focus on a boat have become more and more than before

Lee and I looking at each others worriedly that we wonder how he's feeling right now, after that boy in the attic.

We follow after him again while keeping our eye around to see if Chuck could be here.

"Keep an eye out for Chuck, guys. He might be looking for us out here." Lee said to Kenny.

"Yeah, sure." Kenny replied with an uninterested tone which it made me wonder about if he cared about Chuck or not right now.

Then a walker appear from an alley on the left as I gripped my crossbow to aim it. "I got it." I said and shot the walker.

Bolt hit right through the skull and the walker collapsed down. I grabbed the arrow off the head and clean it.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of the bells again.

Not hell again. Can't that fucker gives a damn break?

I drew my crossbow as Kenny did same thing with his gun.

"Son of bitch. That bastard's fucking with us again. It's another trap." Kenny said with a scowl.

Damn right. This time will be... wait a second. That sound doesn't sounds like last time which it's another bells. And we are not close to another church this time.

"Wait." I said and raised my hand up as I lower my crossbow down. "That's not the same bell as last time. This one is further off from us. Whatever it is, it's going to bring the dead right over there." I pointed my finger to behind us.

Then we heard some sighs which it was probably another small herd.

"Get down." Lee said.

We sneaking quickly and hiding behind alley while Kenny and I holding our weapons. Lee and I watching the small herd of walkers heading to that new bells and luckily they didn't noticed us.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny inquired and looks so irritation.

Good question. First radio, empty cars and now the bell towers. Savannah have become more and more complicated.

"I don't know, but the person ringing that bell might be doing us a favor." Lee guessed and narrows his eyes.

"Whatever, man. I find whoever's doing that, I'll ring their motherfucking bell for them." Kenny said with an anger tone as Lee smirked.

"Good one." I chuckles.

We still hiding behind the alley until walkers has passed. Then we moving away and continue to walk get to the river.

"You think we're safe at the river from-" But I was interrupted when we stopped walking.

We are finally at the river but... there was no boats. No living, no walkers, no victories for we made it. Kenny just starring on the river and didn't say any words as I sighed while Lee looked speechless now.

Dammit, I already thought that we came here for nothing.

"There's gotta be a boat... there's gotta be." Kenny mumbled.

I glare at him for being so stubborn as a damn donkey. I shook my head so annoying.

Will he never stop and when he will realize it's pointless?

"Kenny! Look around here. There's nothing out here except the water. We have to think about the plan B." I said with a serious look.

"Plan B? This IS the plan! It's the only we got left!" Kenny exclaimed.

Then he running off towards the river before I could react back as Lee rubbed his rubbed forehead while shaking his head in disappointment.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Lee and I follow after him and see what's he's doing now. He jumped over railing and take a look at a wrecked boat were it was backed into the water by a truck, but whoever tried to escape, it failed because it hit into a pole.

"This one might still be salvageable…" Kenny said as I raised my eyes in disbelief.

Is he seriously? This boat is completely fucked.

"Are you serious? This boat ain't gonna work." I said as Kenny glared at me and Lee.

"Oh yeah? Know a lot about boats, do ya? Tell you what; if I ever need any expert opinions on American history or how to sell some drugs while hanging around with a small gang of assholes who wanna deal with some psychopaths, I will ask you. But how about leave this shit to me?" Kenny inquired and referred that Lee's and mine's formerly occupations doesn't know about a boat, but still make me angry.

"Don't try put with that shit." I growling as Lee placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

Then Kenny turned to us with a calm face. "I'll check it out while you two look further along the waterfront. Maybe there's something like meds for Doug and Omid at the other end." Kenny said.

Hmm, sure but...

"I don't think we should split up too far." Lee said as I nodded.

"We don't have to. See that telescope, over there?" Kenny replied as he aimed his eyes at a object right little far away from us on the right. "You two can use that and search the whole coastline."

That sounds reasonable.

We two walking away and left Kenny behind so he can check the wreck boat peace and quiet.

"I'm telling you, Lee. I know Kenny is solid, but I knew he'll refuse to give up to try find a boat." I said.

"Just leave him alone and let's see if that broken boat will work again." Lee replied when we're right front of the telescope.

"Okay, let's what we can find with this." Lee said and looked through it, but I saw his smile turned to unhappy. "Figures, we need a quarter to this."

Then I smirked and reach my hand into one of my pockets as Lee looks curious now.

"Here, these coins would help us." I said and have two quarters and a dime on my hand.

"Hey, where did you get these?" Lee chuckles.

"Believe or not, I stole from Larry when he was working on the walls with Mark and guess what; he didn't even noticed when I reach my hand into one of his pockets." I explained with a smile as Lee smirked and shook his head.

Then I pick a quarter and going to pull it into the telescope, but then interrupted when I hear something.

"Lee, do you hear that?" I asked as Lee start to hear what I heard.

It sounds like walkers, but sounds they don't get closer or walk away. We turned to the direction where the sounds comes from and we saw a dark pile were blocking on the street.

Lee and I looking at each other worriedly and decided to take a look at the black pile.

When we approached to the black pile and then it was a pile of many walkers. Some of walkers are stuck through large spikes.

"What the fuck? What the hell is this?" Lee asked in disgust.

Then I see a sign right next of the pile. "STAY OUT!"

"Seems like we're stepping on a drastic place." I said in shock.

"Who would do something like this?" Lee asked as we taking some back-steps and be on guard now.

"I don't know, probably the same people who have took all of tires and doors from cars. It seems they don't want have any tourists in Savannah." I replied.

"Jesus Christ." Lee said.

"Eh, let's go back to the telescope so we're done here and get back to the house before we meet someones who did this." I stated as Lee nodded.

We went back to the telescope and I was going to put the quarter into it, but-

"Fuck!" It was Kenny exclaimed and looked more pissed than before as he approaching us. "What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"It ain't gonna work. Hull's cracked beneath the waterline, plus someone stripped out the battery." Kenny explained.

Battery of a boat is gone too? Just like all of cars's batteries?

"I already told you; it's completely fucked." I scoffed as Kenny scowled at me and going to react, but then he saw the pile of walkers and his eyes is widened in shock.

"What the-... what the hell is that?" Kenny asked and looked frightened by seeing the pile of walkers.

"A fate worse than death..." Lee said, but it seems Kenny didn't listened and can't stop starring the pile of walkers.

"Something tells me that we're not welcome here." I said as I put a quarter into the telescope.

Then I looking through it and saw two other wreck boats.

They don't look to be in good shape to sail away.

I looking to the left and saw Savannah's bridge and it looks so empty there from here.

Wonder how many people passed through the bridge when this shit started.

Then looking more to the left and I spotted something one of nearby buildings. There was a person who came to the top of the building.

"What the fuck...?" I mumbled in shock.

The person raise out a hook or a ice climbing and then use it to climb down off the roof.

Whoa, not bad. That guy have some skills and... shit! The guy is getting down on the same street where we are now!

"Guys, get down!" I whispered as we three sneaking away and hiding behind the railing.

"What's going on, Axel?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, why the hell are we hiding?" Kenny asked.

I didn't answer back when I looked up to see that guy again and I see he heading to a newspaper stands.

"I just saw someone climb down from that building, heading on this street." I replied as Lee and Kenny looked shock by information.

"Where'd he go?" Kenny asked.

"He ran into that newsstand, over there." I explained.

The person just poking around in the newspaper stands, but I can't see his face because he's covered by hooded.

"Could be our bell ringer or the guy on the radio. How about we go find out?" Kenny said and suggest to attack the person.

I glance at Kenny's plan. I don't know... we're not her to looking after some trouble.

"Maybe he's just another scavenger, like us." Lee added.

"Yeah, and maybe he ain't. Like I just said; Maybe he's that fucker on the radio who's been messing with Clementine's head. Don't you wanna know? 'Cause I wanna know." Kenny said.

"We are not here to making problems, Kenny. Aren't that guy on the radio and the bell ringer enough for you?" Lee said with a serious look as Kenny shook his head in disappointment.

I still starring at that guy who still poking around so he can't escape from my eyes.

"I don't like this either, Lee. But we have to get this guy and talk with him." I agree with Kenny.

"Axel?" Lee asked and looked surprised as he knows I never look after any problems and troubles. "Think this through, Lee; Even if he's not any of them, he might be can tell us about what's going on in this city like that sick show over there and all those empty cars. We don't even what we are against to if we have to stay this place longer." I explained as Lee looked little doubtful and look at the guy again.

Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, but we're just gonna _talk_ to that guy." Lee has finally agree with us, but it seems he still doesn't like this plan.

"Oh, we're gonna talk." Kenny scoffed and limped over the railing and sneaking to an alley right near of the newsstand as the guy didn't noticed him and still poking.

"Let's get him before he caught us." I said as Lee and I limped over the railing and start sneaking to the newsstand slowly.

When we were close to the newsstand, the guy ducked down then as I raise one of my eyes.

Did he noticed us?

When we were at the stand, we're going to attack him as Lee holding his wrench and I prepare with my hidden blades.

Okay... here WE GO.

We stands up on our legs and looked over while Lee raised up his wrench to attack, but the person wasn't in the newsstand anymore.

"What the..." Lee mumbled in shock, but I didn't feel shock or surprised because I knew it seemed odd when the person ducked down.

Then I got a bad feeling as I narrows my eyes and hear something behind us.

I made quick slash with my left hidden blade and block a ice climber from hit one of us. It was the person who must have sneaked around of the newsstand and try to kill us. He wears orange and brown clothes and grey jeans.

Nice try, ninja-dude. But it ain't gonna work like that on a hunter.

The person's face is covered by the hooded and a surgical mask over his mouth, but I can see his eyes looked surprised as I smirked little and Lee turned around to see that guy.

"Not bad, tough guy!" I exclaimed and punch right on his face as he leaned down.

But I saw his right fist is getting hard which he doesn't give up easily. He try to hit me, but I avoid quickly and grab him from behind. I kick on the guy's back which send him to Lee, he grabbed the person's arms while the guy struggle to free himself from Lee's grip.

"Hold him tight so I can make a reason with and-" I said, but interrupted when I heard some fast footsteps from behind me.

What the hell? I try to turn around, but someone jump on my back and struggle against me as I start to begging down because of my attacker's weight and struggle.

I growled and try to get him off of my back, but he hold me so hard.

Fuck! Let go off me, your bastard!

Then I feel one of my attacker's hands let go off... and then I saw he reached a knife and try to slice on my throat, but I grabbed his arm with both of my hands quickly.

Lee and the person still fighting each other like he has no time to help me.

Dammit, Kenny! Where the hell are you?! Should he-

But I almost lost the focus on the knife as my attacker struggling me so hard and gets closer to my throat.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Then I saw another person appear and rushed right to me. It was... CATH?

I see she holding her yellow pocket knife and stabs right on the attacker's arm were he holding his knife. The blood ran out of the arm were Cath stabbed which the attacker yelled in pain as he lost his grip of his knife and drop down on the ground. Then he pull Cath away from him and she landed on the ground which it made me very angry.

"What the hell?" Attacker's voice sounds young and surprised, but I don't care if he's a child who tried to kill me and pulled Cath away so hard even it was to save his friend. I grabbed his arm and grab his hair with my other hand, I throw him over my shoulder and then on the ground.

The attacker was a boy who is probably in my age, but he looks little younger than me. His hair is dark and it's looks like spike-styled. He wears a black long sleeved shirt under a red vest and dark blue pants. He didn't looks dangerous to me, but that doesn't excuse for try to kill me and pulled Cath away so hard.

I still holding his hair while hitting on his with my other hand. I looked very angry and keep going hit him as he trying to defense his face with his arms, but it seems he gets tired and I don't give up.

"Axel, Stop!" Cath called me, but I ignored her and still hitting on the boy. "Axel! STOP!"

I stop hitting the boy and finally listen to Cath, but I keep my eye on him. "Why?" I inquired for why I should stop hitting him after he tried to kill me and pulled Cath away so hard.

"Look." Cath replied and pointing with her pocket knife on something in the middle of the street and it was another boy who aimed with his gun at me and Lee.

His face looks exactly like the first boy and his outfit too, but black T-shirt under a red jacket and dark blue pants. His dark is layered and shaggy. He scowling at us as he start to threaten me and Lee.

"Leave them alone, fuckers!" The boy with his Glock 17 exclaimed.

Lee who was on the guy stands up and reach his arms up as I stand up too, but didn't get frightened by him.

"Easy, kid." Lee said and tried to show the boy that we're not threat to him no more.

"I'm not a kid, dude." The boy snapped.

"It's alright, bro. They're not from them." The first boy ensured and reach his arm forward to the other boy, but he still keep aim at me and Lee.

Bro? Are they brothers?

"Ha! I guess Crawford start to raised children to become psychopath like this girl who just stabbed on your arm!" The boy with the gun scoffed as Cath glare at him.

Crawford? What hell is it?

"What I just did was to save my friends while you guys were going to try kill them, which means you guys are psychopaths, not us." Cath shot back which the boy glare her back. "Listen to me, your little brat! I'm not talking with-"

"Please, don't hurt them." Then we heard another familiar voice as we looked right to the left and it was Clementine who looks scare and afraid if the boy were going to shot us.

"Clem?" Lee asked and looked shock for seeing her out here.

Clementine is here too? Great, Cath. What the hell did they thinking?

The boy looks little shock at Clem who stand beside of himself. I see he lower his gun down and looks little confused, but still keep his glare at me and Lee. The guy stands up on his legs and say, "You guys are really not from Crawford?"

Me and Lee wide our eyes in surprised and look at the "guy" with a voice that sounds a young woman or older female teenager as "he" took off the hooded and then the surgery mask. It appear the "guy" is a young girl who might be in Emily's age and have little short blonde hair.

What the? He is _she_?

The first boy stands up while he sigh in pain as his brother approach him while glaring at me for hitting him.

"Man, you hit hard..." The boy mumbled while his brother helping him up and scowls at me. "Really hard."

I glare at him because of his arrogance. Then we except the brothers and the young girl saw came out off of the alley. He approach to the strangers while aimed his gun at their backs.

What the hell is he doing? Didn't he saw they're not try to kill us anymore?

"Kenny, wait! It's not our guy!" Lee exclaimed but before Kenny could react, Molly immediately make a switch and kick right Kenny's legs which he fell down on the ground while dropped his pistol and it's fired accidentally when it hit on the ground.

Then the boy with the gun kick Kenny's gun away from him as some walkers on the pile are attracted by the gunshot and try moving on, but they're couldn't move away.

Then the boy aiming at Kenny as I wide that he's going to shoot Kenny and grab my crossbow.

"NO! He's with us!" Lee exclaimed and I aimed at the boy who aiming at Kenny, but then he lower his gun down as I did same.

Then the brothers and the young girl look around with their skeptical eyes. It seems like they have rough time since this shit started. They looking at Cath and Clementine doubtfully as the boy with Glock 17 crossed his arms and ask, "Who the hell are you people anyway?"

I glare at Kenny for still aiming at them and almost make another trouble with them.

"Kenny, back off. Unless your balls does wanna being kicked by a young lady and her couple rowdy boys." I said lowly with a strict tone as Kenny ignored my glare and looked away from me, but the scavengers doesn't look happy for what I called them.

"Who're you calling lady?" Molly inquired.

"And what do you mean I'm a rowdy?" The boy with Glock 17 hissed.

I smirked over his reaction as his brother raise up his arms to calm this situation. "Hey, everyone calm down. Let us take a piano for now." He said and then rubbed his cheek where I hit there. "I'm Timothy Rugby, just call me Tim for short. This is my twin brother, Benjamin Rugby." Tim introduced himself and Benjamin for us.

"Older twin brother and call me Ben." Benjamin said correctly as Tim sighed. "It was just by only three short minutes, Benny." Tim scoffed which it made Benjamin looked angry now.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU HEAR ME?!" Benjamin exclaimed as I smirked.

He, he, what a crybaby.

"Too bad for you that we have a teenager named Ben and it will be little confused. By the way, I think Benjamin is little too far for a name, Benny sounds easy name." I joking little as the girls smirked by my joke.

"You want make me mad?!" Benjamin exclaimed as their blonde friend placed her hands on brothers's shoulders and get middle of them. "Okay, boys. The playtime is over." The young girl said with a strict tone in her voice and then she looking at us now. "Anyway, the name's Molly."

"Molly, Ben, Tim. I'm Lee, this is Axel and Kenny. These girls are Cath and Clementine. We're not looking for any trouble." Lee introduced us.

"Hi." Clementine said nice as Cath waving her hand to say hey.

Tim smile at them while Benjamin was little confused, but he raised up some of his fingers up to say hey back.

"You guys really aren't from Crawford?" Benjamin asked. "Not even from Savannah either?"

"No, Me and Axel are from Macon. Kenny here's from Florida." Lee replied as Kenny looked delicate by his answer. "He didn't ask for our life stories, Lee." Kenny hissed.

"Well, I asked for where you guys come from, not for your private houses, old man." Benjamin said sarcastic.

"Whatever, your brat. And what's the deal with this Crawford place?" Kenny inquired.

"You sure you wanna know?" Molly asked.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Pretty bad." Benjamin replied which it made me less skeptical on them as everyone is and become more curious. Then we except the girls nodded slowly to say yes that we wanna know about this "Crawford" place.

"When everything started going to shit, some people got together and sealed off that whole neighborhood. Folks who're willing to do anything and everything to stay alive, stop the dead from getting in. We three try to avoid them." Molly explained.

"Why?" Kenny asked and looked misunderstanding about why they didn't stick with other people who try to survive.

"Let's just say that they've got a zero-tolerance policy for anyone who won't live by their rules." Benjamin replied correctly.

"Or can't, live by their rules." Tim said with a sad look and then looking at me and Lee. "That's why we couldn't take risks like we thought you guys were them. Sorry for being paranoia against you." Tim apologized for try to kill me and Lee.

I raised one of my eyes. I see why they're don't take any chances anymore because of those Crawford's bastards.

"I can understand that, but what change in your minds? How'd you three know we weren't them?" I asked as Tim sighed and look at the girls. "Because when we saw you guys have kids with you. In case if you guys didn't knew it, some bad guys doesn't hanging around with children. It's survival of the fittest for Crawford."

Well, I have seen some crazy kids hanging around with some assholes back when I was a member of Anti-JJ. Even some criminals really care about their kids more than themselves.

"I've seen some crazy children hanging along with bad guys before, so you better give us a good reason than this one." I said and crossed my arms.

"Okay then, in the other word, for Crawford of course; there are no children in that place, not any more." Tim explained as Cath and Clem looked frightened each other by that terrible info about Crawford.

No children anymore? What the hell is with that place anyway?

Then I take a look at Tim, Benjamin and Molly again. Any of these boys or a young girl couldn't be the figure who watching me by the fence or the guy on the radio who followed us. But what about the bell ringer?

"Do any of you three know who's been ringing the bells all over town?" Lee asked as I was going to ask about the bells too.

"Yeah, that would be us three." Molly replied and the brothers nodded.

What? I raised my eyes on them in shock. Was it they who ringing the bells?

Then I see Kenny start glare at them. "I knew it! Guys, I knew they were the ones who's been following us, fucking with us!" Kenny exclaimed and pointing his finger on them.

Suddenly, Benjamin slap Kenny's finger away from him and his crew which everyone wide our eyes in shock, even Kenny too.

"Do not dare pointing with your fucking at me like that or I will shot it off of you!" Benjamin shot back which it made Kenny feels insulted and angry as I have to stop him from making a problem with this stupid temper boy. "Yeah, grampa. We didn't have been followed you. We don't even know who the hell you people are." Molly agree.

"Calm down, Kenny! We didn't even know if they were enemies as bell ringers. Except Crawford, the truth enemy that we know is the guy on the radio, remember?" I hissed with serious tones as Kenny let his anger sigh and looked calm now, but keep his glare at the Rugby brothers and Molly.

"Yeah, well. Whoever you guys are, ringing those bells this morning nearly got us all killed, raised the dead all around us!" Kenny hissed on Molly and brothers Rugby.

When he mentioned about what happened when we got in Savannah, I sent a angry glance towards them. He's right, they've putt the girls in danger with walkers and got Chuck separated from us.

"That's idea, genius. It's just how we all get around Savannah. What would you think?" Benjamin said sarcastic. "Ben's right. We were on the rooftops and ring the bells at one tower to attract the local geeks toward it. It buys us some time to scavenge the areas they cleared out." Molly said.

Geeks? They called them, "Geeks"? By the way about that bells might was smart, but it was still stupid when they're in a dangerous zone.

"Geeks? Is that what you call them?" Kenny asked and laughing little.

"Yeah. You know, like at the carnival. They'll eat anything, alive or dead." Tim explained why they called them.

"That's pretty smart, with the bells." Lee commented as I shake little.

"Heh. It will take one second to outsmart geeks. They're just a bunch of dumb-asses." Benjamin scoffed.

"That was a stupid idea too with these bells. You guys could have warn with those bastards from Crawford. Even they'll get trouble with the dead, but who knows they can caught you coincidence." I said.

Benjamin glare at me, but Tim say back before his could react, "Yeah, I know. I have that same thought in my mind. But after many times we did with the bells, we didn't saw any of them over last three weeks ago. But I'm sure they didn't just giving up."

Really?

"What do you mean they don't keep children with them? Why not?" Lee asked and looked concerned.

Molly, Benjamin and Tim looked down and start walk away to that pile of walkers as we follow after them.

"No children, no elderly, no one with any advanced medical condition. Basically, no one who might be a burden on the community." Molly explained and crossed her arms while starring disgust at the pile of walkers as we standing right front of.

"Like I mentioned earlier; the survival of the fittest it's all what Crawford are. That's how they survived while the rest of the world went to shit around them." Tim said with an angry tone in his voice as Kenny widened his eyes in horror. "Jesus Christ..." Kenny said and looked sadly at the pile of walkers.

"Well, just the opposite, when you think about it." Molly said.

"That's not the way we handle things in our group." I said.

"Well, we're glad that it's nice to meet some decent people like you." Tim said with a smile.

Then I looking at the pile of walkers again with an angrily look.

What the fuck is wrong with these people? Never imaged there is more people like Rina Archer who cause... I couldn't think about what happened in Atlanta. It's streaking in my head because of these horrible memories...

"But still... children...? You're not saying that they...? Cath asked, but couldn't finish her last words. Probably because it's horrible to say... that.

Don't say that, Cath.

"In God's name, why?" Kenny asked. "No one stays in Crawford unless they can pull their own weight. Otherwise you're just another mouth to feed, another drain on their precious resources." Benjamin replied.

"What does that mean, pull their own weight?" Clem asked and didn't understand what Benjamin mean.

"It just means being able to help out. Just like we two do all the time." Cath explained as Lee nodded, but then his smile fell down and looked at the girls.

"Clem, Cath, didn't I told two of you supposed stay in the house?" Lee asked with a serious look.

Damn it. I almost forgot to talk with them about that. Oh god, I wonder how's Emily feels now when Cath isn't in the house.

"Omid's leg started getting worse. Christa asked Carley and Ben to bring him upstairs while Emily helps Doug to get up to another bedroom and then we sneak out to find you three." Cath explained, but it made me more disappointment. "I told both of you are not go out from the house. Have you any idea how much Emily is worry about you right now?" I said with serious look.

"Well, if they never ever shows up here, then some of us should be dead already because we thought you guys were from Crawford." Molly added as I sent a glare to her.

"Doesn't sound like any kinda way to live to me." Kenny said who still talking about Crawford with brothers Rugby. "Same here, can't stop agree with you about this." Benjamin agreed.

Me and Lee has stop talking with the girls and looking at the pile of walkers again with disgust look. Poor children and elderly... I know who would ever live like this is Archer as she never pull her own weight to help weak people. Christ, can't stop remember her words in that room in Atlanta. **(A/N: See chapter 14 of This is Survival)**

Then I came up something about Molly and brothers Rugby. It seems like they know more about Crawford from inside than from outside. I looking at Tim with a skeptical look.

"How do you three know about all of this?" I asked as Tim looks little confused as he looking at his brother and Molly and share their know look.

"Everyone in Savannah knew. What was going on inside Crawford got passed around like ghost story." Tim replied as I sent a skeptical glance to him. "Except this one was true." Molly added as we all walk back to where we were standing right beside of newsstand.

"Okay, not meant to be rude, but we've answered your questions and now it's your turn to answer; You guys are not from Crawford so who the hell are you people and what are you doing here in the first place?" Benjamin asked as I glare him for changing subject because I wasn't done about my question about how they know about Crawford.

They hiding something and I don't think we can trust them.

"We're just people who tried to survive, just like you three." I replied.

"And the only way we're gonna survive is by getting a boat, and getting out into the coast." Kenny added as I placed my hand on my head and shaking in disappointment.

Damn it, Kenny. Why did you tell them about our plan like that?

The brothers looking at Kenny in disbelief and then Tim just smirk little as Kenny getting curious now.

"What's so funny?" Kenny asked.

"Tim think your plan is a stupid one and he's right, it is a stupid and worst, a suicidal way." Benjamin scoffed which it made Kenny angry and looks irritation.

Seriously?

"Listen robin-boys, I don't know what's your problem is but I'm not gonna take some shit from you about a boat because it is the only way to escape from this madness!" Kenny exclaimed.

The brothers didn't look scared by Kenny and then they looking at each other. They looking at the girls too and then, Tim nodded slowly with dislike look at Benjamin.

What's got them in their minds?

"Look, I don't wanna scare your girls, but I have to show you and your friends something." Benjamin said and walk back to the pile of walkers again.

"What he gonna do?" Lee asked.

"Trust me, you guys ain't gonna like this, but you need to know. You better keep your girls away from seeing this horrible "trick"." Tim explained.

"Here we go again..." Molly said with disgust look.

What's going on now? Then I saw Benjamin pick up something from the pile and coming back to us. I see he holding a... a... a HEAD?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?

Benjamin raised up the head right forward us to show it.

"What the fuck is wrong with-" Kenny exclaimed in disgust, but suddenly the mouth is starting moving and eyes too as we widened our eyes in shock while jumped in horror. "Holy fuck!" Kenny yelled in horror.

"Girls, get behind me!" Lee demanded as the girls went behind him because he doesn't want them to be traumatized. "Jesus..."

"What the hell... How could that walker move his mouth and sigh out without lungs?" I inquired in shock.

"I don't know, but I know this is the prove why you guys shouldn't get to the coast." Benjamin said as Kenny looked misunderstanding.

"What's that gonna do with it?" Kenny inquired.

"Think this though, jackass." Benjamin said sarcastic and throw the head away in the water. "The thing is the dead might can not swim, but they can't drunk out off air because they don't need to breath either. Geeks will walking on the bottom in the water just like how they walking on the land. And worst, they might can grab and pull you into the water off a boat with them like goddamn sea monsters." Benjamin said which we except Molly and Tim looked frightened now.

Kenny have some frightened signs on his face, but he look down and say, "I rather take that risk. I used to be a fisherman and know where the water goes."

I sighed by his stubborn.

"Fine then, me or my brother or Molly are not gonna stop you. But that would be another problem." Benjamin said.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Anyone with a boat took it out of here as soon people started eating each other. Any that got left behind, Crawford stripped them for parts, even cars too as you can see some of them without doors and solenoid too." Tim explained as Kenny crossed his arms and looks depression.

"There's gotta be something." Kenny said.

"If there was, you think we'd still be here? We've been over every inch of this city to find some supplies for leave soon, this whole place is picked clean except Crawford." Molly said.

Well, I guess mostly of all mysteries in this city is solved except the guy on the radio and that creepy figure who watched me is probably the same person. Now let's go back and think about the plan B.

But Kenny just look angry and feel hopeless as he take some steps to the railing while shouting out, "Dammit! Fuck!"

"Hey, Rambo! Will you shut your mouth before someone or something can hear you?" Benjamin inquired.

It seems Kenny just ignored him, but he stop yelling and look at the coastline. "Fuck..." Kenny mumbled.

"Look, I know you guys probably have lost some people during your trip to this damn city, but you have-" Tim said, but stop talking and he wide his eyes in shock and horror as his crew are which we look behind and see what they looking at.

Oh crap...

We saw the small herd coming from the SAME WAY we came from. We wide our eyes while Clementine raised her hands right forward her face in horror.

"Isn't that-?" Kenny said.

"The same way we came." Lee said.

"Fuck. The gunshot must've brought them back." I said.

"Is there another way back to the house?" Cath asked.

"Molly, boys, is there any-" Lee asked, but then we heard fast footsteps from behind us as we turned around and saw the three newcomers just ran away into the alley without saying a word to us.

What the fuck are they doing?

We hurry after them into the alley and saw they already got up on a fire escape. They just... leaving us behind like this?!

"Hey, what the hell are you three doing?" Lee exclaimed and looked disbelief on them.

"I'll tell you what we're not doing. We're not getting eaten." Molly replied.

Honestly, her attitude getting in my nerves.

"And what about us?" Kenny exclaimed.

"What about you?" Molly inquired back.

"That's not the whole goddamn point, your moron!" I exclaimed angrily.

"So you guys just gonna leave us behind like this?" Cath inquired.

"Please, you have to help us!" Clem exclaimed as she got a tear from one of their eyes.

Tim looked at the girls eyes as Molly and Benjamin did too. Then Tim sighed and say, "Dammit, we have to help them, if we don't and then we'll not better than _them_." His brother sighed with a defeated look as Molly shook her head in apologetic.

"Come on then, make it quick!" Benjamin exclaimed and reached his hand down out for us as Lee picked Clem up and she grabbed the sarcastic teenager's hand to pull her up in the fire escape.

And then Lee picked Cath up so Benjamin pulled her up too.

Then the walkers shows up in the street and found us as they start approach us.

"Shit! They found us! Hurry up guys, I hold them from get closer to us!" I exclaimed as I approached them.

I stick one through the skull with my hidden blade and then another on with the other hidden blade. A walker was right behind of me, but I made quick slash right and hit it through the head.

"Come on, Axel! We can't stay here forever!" Kenny shouted to me as he was in the fire escape which Lee must have boost him up so these assholes help him up.

Lee jump up and he grabbed Kenny's hand so he can pulled him up, but then Kenny lost his grip on Lee's hand and he fall on the ground.

Dammit, it seems like Kenny's gunshot wound didn't recovered completely yet.

"Fuck! Try again!" Kenny exclaimed as I see more walkers shows up.

Great, I don't think we can get up in that time now.

"We don't have much times! Let's try this way!" I exclaimed as Lee and I start to rush into the other side of the alley.

There was a dumpster were it's blocked on the way as Lee and I pull it away. There we go, now... oh, are you fucking kidding me?

We saw other walkers has blocked our way which we are surrounded now.

"We can't make this through! Now what?" I inquired.

"Hey! Try this manhole! Right bellow you!" Tim yelled to us as we looked down and just like what he just said; there's a manhole right down between us.

"Come on, guys; get your asses outta there!" Kenny exclaimed.

Maybe that's the only way to escape from getting eaten. Lee bends down and try to open it, but it didn't work as I help him. We both pull it up so hard, but still it didn't even move.

"Fuck, it weighs like a bear mother!" I exclaimed with an annoying expression on my face.

"Here! Use that to pry it open!" Molly exclaimed and throw her ice climber on the ground.

Lee took it and use it to open the manhole. This time, he got it opened and it appear there's

"Great. You go down first." I said as Lee nodded and jumped in the hole and climbs down the ladder.

Then I jump in the hole and climb down the ladder while I hear the girls screaming.

"LEE!" Clementine screamed.

"DIX! Please don't be dead!" Cath exclaimed as I nodded even she can't see me from here.

 **To be** **continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally we have meet two more OCs in this story. And now all of main OCs is has showed now; Axel, Cath, Emily, Benjamin and Timothy. Just five of them in this story, but it will be more than five in sequels.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter and this little The Last Of Us scene too. ;)**


	49. Around Every Corner: Morgue

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Morgue**

 **Cath's POV**

 **Flashback in the house**

 _I see Carley and Ben helping Emily and Christa to get Doug and Omid up while Clem and I just standing there and do nothing._

 _This is getting worse and worse now..._

 _"Girls, just stay there and wait until I come back, okay?" Emily said as I nodded with an unhappy look._

 _They got up to the upstairs. I sighed and looked down._

 _Why couldn't Dix and Lee just let us to come with them? I know it's dangerous out there, especially someone watching us and worse, someone lied to Clem that he got parents with him. Why would he do that and what he want with us?_

 _Then I heard the door opened as I turned around and saw Clem just walk outside? What the hell is she doing?_

 _I make a rush to the door and went to the outside as Clem standing at the fence._

 _"Clem. What're you-" I asked, but-_

 _Suddenly, we heard the sound of the bells again._

 _What the hell? Is this another trick or..._

 _Wait a minute, that's not the same bells as we can see the tower from here and the sound didn't come from there. It come from that way where Dix, Lee and Kenny heading there._

 _Oh my god, what if they are in trouble? I see Clem looked frightened and worried too._

 _"What was that again?" Clem asked._

 _"I don't know, but it came from where Dix, Lee and Kenny are heading there." I replied which it made Clem looks so much worry now._

 _"Oh no. What if Lee and the others is in danger? We have to do something." Clem stated as I closed my eyes._

 _I'm sure Emily and the others wouldn't allow us to go find them, but if we leave without say anything and they will be so worry about us. And even we found them, Dix and Lee wouldn't be happy to see us outside of the house. But Clem's right, we got to do something than sitting around here and rolling our thumbs._

 _"Your right. Let's go find them." I said as Clem smile at me._

 _We heading through the gate and walk into the street. We follow after the sound of the bells. Please, be alright, Dix. We're coming for you guys._

* * *

 **Back to the present**

 **Axel's POV**

I climb down the ladder fast I can while walkers trying to reach us through the opened manhole. Then I got to the bottom and Lee was right behind me.

Phew, that was close. At lease they can't-

Suddenly, Lee pulled me from the ladder quickly as a walker fall and hit on the ground. The blood spreading out from the head.

"Ouch. That must really hurts. Thanks, man." I said with grateful tone while starring at the walker. "Don't mention." Lee said and we starring up.

Oh man, the girls and Kenny is still out there with... those fuckers who tried left us behind. I hope Cath and the others are alright.

"Let's just go away now. We can't yelling to the girls that we're okay. We will come back before they know it." I said as Lee sighed.

I guess he wanna the girls know that we're fine, but he understand it's too risky to yell while there's so many walkers crawling around on the alley and we don't know if there is some in here sewers.

"You're right. Let's move before we get trouble with walkers here. We have to get back to the house." Lee said as I nodded and we walk to a downstairs.

When we came down to the bottom of the downstairs, we walk to the left.

"You think we'll get back to the house through the sewers?" Lee asked and look around to know if there's a walker near of us.

"I don't know, let's hope so." I replied.

I wasn't sure if the sewers will lead us to anywhere were we want.

Then we found a open sewage drain. Through that, we can see there's a way there.

"I go down first." Lee said and start went down.

"Hey, be careful, Lee. This drain seems little-" But when Lee was in half-way, he lost his balance and slip down through the sewage drain. "...slippery." I finish my last word and looked shock.

Lee hit his butt on the ground as I jumped and slipping with my feet on the drain. This is too easy. Then I landed on the ground and turned around to see how's with Lee.

"You're alright?" I asked as Lee huffed when he start to get up.

"Yeah, yeah... shit. Good slip there." Lee said and looked impressed by my gliding on the drain.

But then, I see something right beside his left arm. "Ehh, you got something there." I said as Lee looking at what I see.

It was couple of half eaten sewer rats on the ground. Gross... it seems like they've never been dead too long which means...

"We're not alone." I said and narrows my eyes.

Lee just looked disgust at half eaten rats. "Yuck, glad I didn't landed on them." Lee mumbled and we went to the right.

We walk through the sewers and then we see a corner with a way to the right again.

"You think Clementine, Cath and Kenny will be alright?" Lee asked.

"With these three scavengers? Who knows?" I said with an angry tone in voice as I see Lee looking disbelief on me. "You don't trust them?" Lee asked.

"No, because back in my criminal days I've seen some assholes who doesn't care anyone but their selves and that doesn't give any reasons to me to trust them." I explained.

"They seems okay to me." Lee said as I sighed.

"Just because we have a good civil conversation with them back in the street? Just because we're not from Crawford? Just because we _have_ kids?" I said as Lee raised one his eyebrows in misunderstand. "What do you mean by that?" Lee asked.

"What if the girls wasn't there when we got trouble with walkers on the street and need their help? Do you think they would help us?" I inquired.

"They did helped us." Lee said with a strict tone.

"Just because of the girls. The way I see, the only reason why they helped us is because they didn't want the blood of two little girls on their hands." I explained.

"You can't be sure about-" Lee said, but interrupted when we rounded another corner and then we saw a little small herd of five walkers and they eating something while there was another one stood down toward a platform. "Shit." Lee said and looked horrified.

"I think we can handle them as long we got this." I said and grabbed my crossbow. "Don't think walkers wouldn't bother one of their buddies will get killed."

"I'm ready if something get wrong." Lee said and holding his Glock 17 and the wrench.

I aiming one of them and shoot it. The walker got the arrow through his skull and collapsed down as the rest didn't noticed or doesn't care anything than eat. Then I took another one and shoot it. Then another and another. And then the last one who still eating something, I aiming on it and shoot it. All of five is collapsed down and got every each an arrow through the skull as Lee and I start walking.

I grabbed every arrows from all corpses as then I heard Lee grasps little and I turned around to see what's wrong now. When I was right beside him, I wide my eyes in shock and horror.

Oh Christ... it's Chuck...

It was Chuck who was eaten by the walkers. His guts was out of his stomach and got a bullet on his forehead. I see a revolver that is in his right hand.

"He must have tried to hide out down here. The poor bastard." Lee said and looked so sorry about what happened with Chuck as I grabbed the revolver and check it out how many bullets left, but there was no bullets left.

I look at the bullet-hole on his forehead and say, "He must have save the last bullet for himself. Damn..."

"You deserved better, old man." Lee said with a sad look. "We will never forget your advice for the girls, never." I said with my sympathy look.

I huffed and stand up while my fists getting hard by anger now. Those bastards got him killed even they didn't knew or mean it either, they will never get away with this without explanation.

We walk to the walker who still bend down toward the platform.

"Okay, let's take her before-"

Lee feel down on the ground as I widened my eyes in shock and saw a walker were in a cage underground or something like that had grabbed Lee's foot.

Shit! How the hell can those things even get so deep in the underground?

I trying to pull his leg to break the walker's grip in his foot, but the walker refuse let Lee go.

"Axel! Behind you!" Lee exclaimed as I looked over my shoulder at the walker start approach us from the platform.

Great, great, just fucking GREAT! Wait a minute, Molly's weapon! I grabbed the ice pick from Lee's back-pocket and dug the walker's hand so hard until it pulled off. Then I feel Lee grab my Golden Eagle from the pocket and-

BANG!

I turned around and saw Lee shot the walker who tried to get rid on us and it collapsed down.

"Man, that was close." I said and huffed.

"No question. Here, sorry for taking it without asking." Lee said and reached my gun to me as I chuckles and accepted.

"Don't say that, if you..." I smirked, but then we heard someones growling and sigh from the corner where we come from and then five... six... eight... twelve walkers, god more of them?! How many are they?!

We looked horrified at them as they are attract by the gunshot.

"How many are they or how come we didn't saw them earlier?" I inquired.

"They must coming through the manhole when we left it open. We gotta go, now." Lee replied.

We make a rush up to the stairs and then Lee saw something above us while I looking at a poster. Why the hell there's a poster in the sewer?

The walkers is heading to get us as we have to hurry.

"Axel, hurry up! I think there's a..." Lee said, but I ignored him as he noticed when I searching around the sign. "Axel? What the hell are you-" I grabbed the sign to remove it and there's a hole on the wall. "What the hell?" Lee inquired.

"Figured. No wonder why there's a poster in a sewer." I explained. "What do you think about it?"

"We don't know what's inside in the hole, but we know whats behind us now." Lee said as we looked behind and saw the walkers passed through Chuck's corpse now.

Alright then, let's stop babbling around. I reach in one of my pockets to get my flashlight. I start crawling into the hole and turn the flashlight on. Lee follow after me as I continue crawling deeply in the hole and then I see we ending in a dark room.

Okay, where are we now?

"What the hell...?" Lee mumbled in shock as I looked what he just see now.

There was a little sign on the wall and it say, "FALLOUT SHELTER".

Are we in a shelter?

"Now it feels me safe, kind of." I said and turned around to see more of this room. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" Lee asked and turned to the direction where's I looking at now.

There's shelves with many food, so many than we found from the car in the woods.

"Look at all this. It's enough to keep people alive for mouths." Lee said.

Seems like it. Then I looking to the left and there's a bed there. Is there someone living here?

I saw there's a door to the right as Lee and I went forward it and open it.

When we went through the door, we found some old people as they start looking at us in shock and horrified. There was a older African-American man and another African-American who could be around Kenny's age but look little older. There was two women, one of them is older and have grey hair. The other woman is overweight and unlike the others, she's young. Lee and I wide our eyes at them.

Okay... I guess we should have to be careful before-

Then I heard someone loading a gun as we look on the left and we saw old man aiming at us with a revolver. He looked skeptical at us, but trying to be tough as his hands shaking.

"Who are you?" The old man demanded as we raised our hands up.

Maybe I shouldn't be an asshole on this guy. He look like a nervous type which he can pull the trigger by a mistake because of us.

"It's alright. It's okay." Lee trying to ensure this old guy that we're not dangerous. "We don't want any trouble."

But the old man still aiming at us. "Neither do we. Which is why you two would do well to turn around and leave. R-right now." The old man said nervously.

"Look, we're sorry we disturbing you folks. But we can't go back where we came from now because the dead is walking around behind. We'll wait here until they move away or is there another way we can use to go back to our people? We won't ever see each other again, I promise." I said as the old man looked little confused, but still aiming his revolver at us.

Seriously? Can't he just drop his gun before he pull the trigger because of his nervously type?!

"You can't let them leave." It was the overweight woman who comfort with a old woman and have frightened glare at us. "They're from Crawford. If they goes back there and they find out we're down here..."

The old man looked confused as he looking at me and ask, "How old are you?"

I raised my eyes questionable. Why do he want to know how old am I?

"Fifteen. Is it something wrong with that?" I asked and sent skeptical glance at the old man.

"I knew it. I knew this boy is older than fourteen. Vernon, remember Crawford doesn't allow have kids under the age of fourteen, right?" The woman pointed out.

Under the age of fourteen?

The old looked confused and ask again, "Are you from Crawford? Don't lie to me, I'll know." Vernon said.

"Where else can they be from? Everywhere else around here is dead." The woman tried to ensure not to spare me and Lee as I glare at her.

"We're not from Crawford or around here either. We two and our group are from Macon." Lee replied which Vernon looked down sadly. "I have a brother in Macon. You two were there? How was it? As bad as here?" Vernon asked.

His question about his brother makes me wonder what happened with my older brother and my sworn friend and "brother", Wolf too as I looked down sadly and Lee did same while we holding our arms up. Probably he thinking about his brother too, then he looking Vernon again and answer, "Sorry."

"Macon is no more than a wasteland." I said which Vernon looks sad now, but the overweight woman look serious now and approaching Vernon.

"You can't trust them, Vernon. You can't let them leave." The woman said and pointing her finger at us.

"You do want me to do, Brie? Shoot them?" Vernon asked hesitantly. "Why not? That'd be more of a mercy than Crawford ever showed us. Think, Vernon. What do think they'll do if they find out we're all down here, right under their feet?" Brie said.

I glare at that fate woman and then I look at Vernon. I don't think he will not dare to pull the trigger. Maybe I can try one of Jessica's stupid moves.

"Are you guys really so willing to shoot one of us, even a teenager like me, huh? No, I see you're not a bad guy as we're not either." I approached to the old man and have the gunpoint on my forehead as the old man wide his eyes in shock by my fortitude. "Now drop your gun or... you will become nothing than those Crawford bastards." I said with an intense glare.

Vernon getting shaking his hands more and more ever until lose his grip in his revolver and drop on the ground. I picked it quickly as Vernon's people looked frightened now.

"Vernon, what the hell are you doing?" Brie exclaimed in disbelief.

I holding his revolver as Lee just standing right beside me and hope everything will be cool now, but Brie step between me and Vernon to defend him.

"Vernon!" Brie exclaimed.

"It's alright, we're not here to hurt anyone." Lee ensured calmly old people.

"Look, I have the gun now and I'm not using it to threat you." I said and put the revolver in my pocket.

Then I see other people behind of Brie and Vernon seems take our words and look calm down.

"You two are not really from Crawford?" Vernon asked.

"No, we're really not." Lee said with a honestly smile as I nodded and Vernon seems calm now, but I notice we got a glare from Brie.

She getting my nerves. Honestly, what's with her attitude like she demanded Vernon to shoot us?

"Well, we are. Or were. We got out of there when they started sealing up the place, started weeding out the sick and the old so their perfect survivors society wouldn't be threatened. No room for weakness or vulnerability in their little master race." Vernon explained.

"You don't look that old. So... you're sick?" Lee asked.

"Were sick. We're all members of a cancer survivors group that used to meet here at the hospital." Vernon replied. "We're in remission, but that wasn't good enough for Crawford. They'd already rounded up five of us before the rest of us managed to hole up and hide from them down here. This old basement's been abandoned for years."

I looking around of this place. "So this place is a... morgue?" I guess and crosses my arms as Lee and Vernon standing right beside me.

"Yeah. Irony's always high on my list when I'm looking for a place to survive." Vernon replied and looking at me and Lee then. "How did you all find your way down here?"

"We were attacked by walkers down in the river street. The rest of our friends made it out. Now we just wanna get out of here and find our group." Lee explained.

"Well, the sewer system y'all came through runs all over the city. It'll take you to wherever you wanna go." Vernon said.

Hmm, that makes sense. I remember when I, Chris and our friends did the same thing in Atlanta. I know I haven't been in Savannah before, but I can leave a mark where we gonna start.

"Thanks, I think Lee and I will figure out where we going." I said as the older African-American approached us and looked shock. "Vernon, you're not just gonna let them go alone, aren't you? These sewers is like a maze and they got no chance to find a way to their group." The older African man said.

"He's right, Axel. We maybe need a guide to take us where we want to go." Lee agreed as I sighed.

Come on, I have a good look.

"Look, I'd like to help you guys, but we've all got our own problems. Two of our group are ill and need constant care, and I'm the only doctor here." Vernon said.

"Besides, why should we help you?" Brie snapped and glare at us as I approached her with my anger look. "Listen, lady; we didn't ask you for help and try be little morale like your old friend over there. Plus, you're the one who want us dead." I snapped back.

Brie is shock and glare me again, but I noticed she gets little frightened by me and mine outburst.

"Everybody, calm down." Lee said as I sighed and turned around to walk back to Lee. "Look, we're sorry if we scared you. Me and Axel just want to go back to our people. Back to Clementine and Cath."

Then Vernon got a concern expression on his face and looking at us. "Are they your relatives?" Vernon asked.

Lee and I lower our heads down. I'm think I should lie to them that Cath is my sister and Clementine is Lee's daughter so Vernon will guide us in sewers. But if I do, how can Vernon trust us after he found out we lied to him?

I take a breath and answer, "No, I'm her older brother's best friend who promised him to look after her and then later we found her older sister. Most of her family is nowhere to being found. Even after that, she's still my responsibility along with Emily. And Clementine, she lost her real parents. Lee doing what he can for her."

"You're not seriously considering going with them. Especially with that asshole." Brie said and glare at me.

I glare at her back. Oh yeah, what about you? Except madness and sociopath, I don't see different between you and Crawford.

Vernon raised his hand forward to Brie to calm her down. "It's all alright, Brie. I had a daughter. Lost her in the first days. I'll be damned if I'll just sit back and let that happen to someone else." Vernon said.

"But we need you here." The middle-aged African-American man said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Vernon ensured his friend and look at us. "Let's go." Before we going, went up and checked on the older woman and gave the older African-American man a nod. Vernon then went to Brie and hugged her and gave a nod to the middle-aged African-American man. Then he give us a look that it's time to go.

He led us to another way which it's leading to a different sewer system.

Please, Cath and Clementine. Be just alright. We're coming now.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I don't like Brie how she demanded Vernon to shoot Lee. She gets paranoia like Lilly how she killed Carley/try kill Ben and got Doug instead.**

 **R.I.P. Chuck**

 **I chose to be honest with Vernon.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter.**


	50. Around Every Corner: Discovery

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Discovery**

 **Axel's POV**

After we went through the sewer system, Vernon are leading us to a ladder which it's lead us to a manhole. It looks like the same one me and Lee came into the sewer from the alley in River street. But when Vernon opened the manhole and got out as Lee follow after him and then me. When we got out, we're right in the middle of street where we heard the bell tower first time.

"Finally fresh air." Lee said.

"Can't tell you enough as Crawford scared me and my people which they made us to hide down like rats." Vernon said with a sad tone.

I give a sympathetic glance to Vernon. What the hell is wrong with those people who doesn't want have any children and older?

Then we saw the mansion where our group is there... oh my god, Emily. If Cath isn't there yet, how gonna I explain her?

We went through the gate and heading to the backdoor. Before we heading to the door, we saw a grey Volkwagen Transporter right behind the fence.

"There wasn't a car right there before we heading to find a boat." I said.

"I don't know, but maybe it belongs to Molly and the brothers as Tim mentioned earlier they're going leave this city soon." Lee guessed.

Hmm, yeah, it seems like and that means... My hands is getting harder by anger now.

Lee opened the door and when we came into the mansion, we saw some persons who poking around in the kitchen. It was Molly and the brothers Rugby.

They stop poking around when they noticed we're here now.

"Oh, you two made it back." Molly said playful which I glare at her.

Before I was going to react on them, Emily and Carley shows up from upstairs and saw us in happy shock as Carley went quickly to Lee and hug him. Lee hug her back and then they kiss each other. Me and everyone just be quiet to give them a moment.

Emily approached me and give a hug.

"I thought you two didn't make it. Cath and Clem told us about what just happened when they came back with these three and we-" Emily explained while she looks happy and little sad too.

"Slow down, slow down, we're fine. Is girls alright?" I asked.

"Yes, they're okay. I was just so worried about them when they were gone. I can't just believe it they just left without say any word." Emily said.

"We will talk with them about it later. First..." I said and turned to these assholes who were going left us behind with walkers.

Tim seems look happy that I'm okay, but that was mistake. "I'm glad you guys okay. Man, that was so-" But I interrupted him when I grabbed his gun and pushed to the ground. "What the hell?!" Tim exclaimed in shock.

"Axel? What're you doin-" Carley inquired.

"Get back, YOU SON OF BITCHES!" I exclaimed in anger and aiming with my Desert Eagle and Tim's pistol at Molly and Benjamin who look angry for push his brother down. He reach his pistol up from his pocket and aiming at me. Molly just standing right beside him and sent a intense glare to me.

"Axel, what the hell?" Emily inquired in disbelief.

"Get back, boy!" I yelled coldly.

"Let him go, you long-hairy fucker!" Benjamin exclaimed and still aiming at me while take a step.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK BACK!" I yelled with a furious tone as Benjamin stopped moving, but keep aiming at me.

"AXEL! Put your weapon down!" Lee demanded with a strict tone, but I just ignored him.

"Come on, let's take a break, alright?!" Tim try to make a reason with me, but I just shook my head.

"Don't tell me what to do, not after after what you three were going do with me and my friends back there!" I snapped.

"Stop or I will-" Molly snapped.

"Whatever you're going to do, I'm ready for you." I said coldly as Molly looked shock by my courage.

I swear I will shoot Tim if that tough bitch will really going to fight me.

Then Tim reached his hands forward me and the other to Benjamin. "Look guys, I know he's mad but still he's not gonna do anything." Tim ensured his brother and his his friend, but they wasn't sure about what he just said as I don't.

"Oh, you're really sure about that?" I scoffed and getting close to him.

"Stop!" Benjamin demanded angrily.

"Shut up and get back!" I snapped coldly and looking at Tim again. "You guys were going to left us behind, didn't you?"

"Hello, we saved your asses back there. Why can't you just be thankfulness, moron?" Molly retort.

"Because of you don't want have any blood of children on your hands. Tell it was true." I demanded.

Tim's face fell down and then sighed. "Alright. Look, we never thought this trough, but it doesn't matter anymore. Not after when you girls shows up and stopped our battle between us. Even you guys caught us by surprise, we would never believe you and your folks and like you said back in the river street; you understand how we was paranoia because of Crawford." Tim replied as I approached him.

Benjamin did same thing to stop me, but Tim reach his hand forward him to say don't anything stupid.

"Look, we saved your girls and your friend and helped them to get to this house." Tim said as I noticed Emily stand right beside me.

"Axel, he's right. Please, don't get too far." Emily said and placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I sighed. Fine... but if they do something like what they tried in the alley, they'll better watch their asses. I drop Tim's gun and it landed on the floor right beside Tim as Benjamin getting close to him.

"I'm okay, bro." Tim ensured his brother who looked angry at me.

When I turned around, I look at them over my shoulder and say, "The door is right there, you three can just go now." I said.

"I don't think so, we saved your asses and you owe us that. I guess this is a fair way." Molly objected as I glare at her.

I saw Lee still holding Molly's ice climbing as I grab it quickly and raised right forward Molly.

"Listen, lady. We don't owe any shit to you and your boys. You three _were._ " I snapped. "Your stupid bells idea got one of us separated from our group and we found him death in the sewer." I said as Lee's face fell down while Carley and Emily looked shock now.

"What?" Emily gasped.

"Wait, you mean Chuck? Is he dead?" Carley asked.

"Yeah. We found him in the sewer. He... didn't make it." Lee replied and looked gloomy as I glare at Molly and the brothers.

Because of these morons.

Carley and Emily look sad about find out Chuck's fate and then they glancing at Molly and the brothers. They look little shock now about what they have caused, but Molly and Benjamin looks angry for being accused by me.

"Hey, don't give us that look. How would we know you guys were in the street before we ringing the bells?" Benjamin inquired.

"I don't care what you would know before the bells. You should've thought what would will happen after you have done something stupid." I replied coldly and take a breath. "But after you saved the girls as it was Chuck's last wish, you guys can go but if you want to stay here then stay right here and don't go to another room."

"Whoa, you can't just punish us like that." Molly shot back.

"Yeah, hell we stay right here." Benjamin agree.

Suddenly, Tim standing between them and us. "Guys, let's do what he say, alright?" Tim said as Benjamin and Molly looked disbelief on him for agree with me. "Timothy? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Stop it. He's right there, we were kind of reckless with the bells and we got one of them killed." Tim tried give reason with his brother and Molly. "Think on the bright side; they giving us a safe place. Better than living in our car outside in the street." Molly and Benjamin shook their heads in disappointment.

I wide my eyes after what just said. So the transporter car outside of the gate is their's?

"Your car? You mean that transporter outside of the gate?" Lee asked as Tim nodded.

"Yup, it was our father's car. We already took it before Crawford could found it." Tim replied and look at me. "We will stay here and do not anything, but we will keep our own guns, deal?"

I just looking at him and thinking. I'm not sure if it's good idea to let them keep their guns. Or other wise, I think that's enough after have threat and give them a room arrested.

"Okay then. You will regret it if something goes wrong because of you." I said as Tim nodded and give him Molly's ice climbing as he accepted so he give it back to Molly.I turned around as Lee approach me.

"You think this is necessarily?" Lee asked and crossed his arms as I looked at our newcomers.

"Lee, I know they might have caused Chuck's death and we should probably cross over the bridge, but I think it's too early to do that and they can't just say we owe them after we lost one of us." Carley said as Lee shrugged.

"I don't want to disturb you all, but who is this guy?" Emily asked and looked at Vernon as we do too.

Oh, I almost forgot him.

"This is Vernon. He helped us to get us back here after we got separated from Kenny and the girls." Lee explained as Christa ran down off the upstairs and heading to us.

"Lee? Axel? Oh my god, I'm glad you guys's alright." Christa said with a shock and happily look.

"We're okay, for now I guess." I said and looked at Benjamin and Molly as the sarcastic teenager give a finger.

Ha, ha, is that best you can do?

When Christa stand right beside us, she looking at Vernon with intrigued look. "Who's this?" Christa asked.

"His name is Vernon and he's a doctor." I introduced as Christa, Carley and Emily widened their eyes in surprised by hearing that Vernon is doctor.

"A doctor?" Christa inquired and get closer to Vernon. "Please help us. My and Emily's boyfriends is injury. I begging you, please help them." Christa begged.

Vernon look little misunderstanding as we forgot mentioned that we have two wounded men.

"You two have something that I should know?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We have two wounded men and one of them is getting worse." I explained.

Vernon huffed out and say, "I wish ya'll mentioned earlier, but-" But Emily interrupted him. "Please, I'm medic on this group, but I'm not good enough. I need you for a little help. They'll probably gonna die soon or later. Please." Emily said with a pleading look.

Vernon look sorry about her and then he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he open his eyes and say, "I see what I can do. Just take me to them."

"Thank you. Here, this way." Emily said and led us to the upstairs and before I was going to follow her lead, I placed my hand on Carley's shoulder.

"Can you please stay here and keep an eye on them?" I asked as Carley look at them.

"Sure. I will. I don't think they're not bad people, but we don't know what's their deal." Carley replied as I nodded.

I follow after Emily and the others while Carley standing and leaned behind against the wall to watch Molly and the brothers.

What is wrong with that blonde one? She think she can get away from thing she has done like Chuck's fate? I hope things will be easy later with them. Now I wonder how's going with Doug and Omid. But where's Cath and Clem?

* * *

 **Tim's POV**

Me, Benny and Molly just standing around in the kitchen. I see Molly looks unhappy for not poking around the house because of Axel and his group. And I see my annoying brother looks so angry by Axel and me too for agree with Axel's statement.

I looking at that young woman who watching at us. I hope she can't hear from us.

"Come on, you two. These people ain't gonna hurt us, I know that." I said as Benny looks arrogant at me. "How you know that? They just giving us a goddamn room arrested instead say thanks like they did to that fossil dude." Benny complained.

"And then accusing us for murder." Molly added.

I sighed and shook my head. I know I feel little frustrated about that too, but they have lost a friend because of us.

"Look, I maybe agree they might have overreacted on us. But they have right to be angry at us because we're responsibility for their friend's death and we can't just ignoring about it if we have to stick with them together." I stated.

"Ignoring? They came into this damn city with one reason, a stupid and cowardly one. Especially, that redneck dude would know that a boat is a pointless and the coast isn't safe as this land isn't safe either." Benny said sarcastically.

I have enough of his arrogance after what happened in Crawford... does he and Molly will never get over it? By the way, this group seems like what we need a little help to get fuel for the car.

And back in the river street, I saw Axel's face that he doesn't like that Kenny guy's plan to get a boat. Maybe he want to get back to the mainland. He and maybe some of his group would come with us. They might know what's outside of this city more than we three do.

But I don't think they want to separate each other so easily and that will be some tears from some of their eyes. Plus, some of them doesn't trust us after we got one of them killed.

"Why are you turn against us with that rat?" Molly inquired with a disgusted look and referred Axel. "I didn't turn against you two. We're on the same side with them, the living side, not an inhuman side like Crawford." I replied.

"Hey, they seems okay to me but they're so sensitives over our few mistakes." Molly added.

Yeah, but these mistakes are big.

"Still, we maybe can ask them for a little help from them to get some fuel for our car." I suggested.

Benny and Molly looked disbelief on me. "Whoa hold on there, you want ask them for a help to find some fuels?" Molly inquired.

"No way. We don't need _their_ help. We're fine on it's own." Benny objected.

Yeah, but how long? We didn't even found any fuel after Crawford. Not even a drop.

"And how believe you that we'll be fine when there's no fuel in the city?" I scoffed back.

"What? You think it is my fault that Crawford took everything and put our lives in risk with these assholes?" Benny inquired as I sighed.

"Look bro, I know you and Hilda were close, but you can't just-" But cut of by Benny when reached out his finger right forward my face. "Don't ever talk about her anymore, do you hear me?!" Benny shot back as he huffed out and turned around to a window.

Dammit! What the hell did I do? Nice working, Timothy Rugby.

"You shouldn't tell him like that, Tim. He need little a time to get over it." Molly said and look disappointing on me as I sighed and feel guilty.

"I know... but it has been almost five weeks since..." I said, but I couldn't say as Molly lower her head down and look little sadly.

Then we hear someones yelling out. "Clementine? Clementine!" It was Lee who yelled and it seems like he finding after his little girl.

"Cath? Cath, where are you?" Axel shout out.

Hmm, I wonder what happened with those little girls. Last time we saw they were with Kenny and that college teenager.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Damn it. Where the hell are they? Me and Lee are looking after the girls around the house because they are missing. Emily stays with Vernon and Christa to help Doug and Omid, but she worried about Cath again. I told I go to see her. But it seems they're no where to be found.

"Catherine Sophia Carver, where are you?!" I exclaimed, but no respond from her.

"Clementine, are you there?" Lee inquired and getting worried about her as I am too.

Then Carley came to us and ask, "Guys, what's going on?"

"We're looking after the girls. Have you seen them?" Lee asked.

"No, I haven't see them since they were with Kenny and Ben- Oh yeah, Kenny..." Carley said and then looked little gloomy.

What? What about Kenny?

"What about him?" Lee asked.

"I think you two should go to see him yourself." Carley stated as me and Lee didn't understand what she talking about.

We're heading to the living room and saw Ben sitting on a chair right beside Kenny who sitting on the sofa and... drinking a bottle of alcohol?!

"Kenny?" Lee said.

Kenny stopped drinking and then looking at us. It seems like he didn't even noticed we're back alive.

"Oh... hey you two made it back. Good job. Good job." His voice was slurred.

Seriously? Is he drunk already?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lee inquired and we looked disbelief on Kenny.

"What does it look like?" Kenny asked as he took a gulp from the bottle of alcohol.

Jesus, man. I thought Patrick was the only one has that attitude when he's drinking.

"Where'd you get the bottle?" I asked and crosses my arms over my chest.

"Found it." Kenny said with a smirk on his face. "First good thing that happened since…" But he looks speechless as Lee approached him.

"Kenny, give me the bottle." Lee said and reach out his hand to grab the bottle, but Kenny move it away from him. "Kenny. Give me the damn bottle." Lee demanded with serious look as Kenny's smirk turned into glare.

"Get the fuck off me." Kenny whined and stand up from sofa.

"Getting wasted isn't going to help anyone." Lee said with a strict tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah and what is? We are fucked!" Kenny exclaimed as he sat down on the sofa again.

We are fucked, huh? What, because there's no a boat left?! I sighed and looked disappointment.

"How come?" I inquired and sent a glare to Kenny.

"Molly said that there is not a single boat left in Savannah. No way out! We got walkers all around us, that crazy f*** on the radio messing with us… hell, if now ain't the time for a drink…" Kenny babbling, but trailed off and take a gulp again.

Then he offered the bottle to Ben as he grab it, but that stupid teenager looking at me and Lee were we glare at him.

Don't you start too! I shook my head in disappointment as Ben let his grip off the bottle which he declined Kenny's offer.

Ohh, this is getting better and better. Oh god, I almost forgot the girls.

"Have either of you seen Clementine or Cath?" Lee inquired.

Kenny take another gulp and then say, "Damn if I know. They gotta be around here somewhere." I frown at him and his unconcerned answer.

Then I looking at Ben. He supposed to guard on the bench and how come the girls sneak out of the house?

"Ben, how did the girls sneak out of the house? Did you just let them go without try to stop them?" I accused Ben as he sent a glance to me. "Hey, don't putt all that on me. Omid took a turn for the worse and Emily asked Carley and I to help her. What else could I do? I mean, It's not like I-" But I getting impatient by his stupid excuses as I approached him quickly and grab his jacket to pull him up closer forward my angry face.

"Boy, I'm have no time with your stupid excuses. Just tell us where they are if you know or not." I said with angry look as Ben getting nervous by me even he's older than me.

"I... I t-think they went outside to play in the backyard." Ben said with his cranky voice as I widened my eyes.

What?! He just let them to play outside with no watching them?! What the fuck, Ben?!

"On their own? With no- one watching them?" Lee inquired.

"Man, will you guys stop get rid of me? They're fine out there." Ben defended.

I give him a death glare as I shoved him back to his chair and walk away, but I turned to him and hissing, "You'd better watch your ass when I coming back _without_ them!" I walk away with Lee to the backdoor where it's lead to the backyard.

Dammit, Ben! Did he really forgot about the guy in the radio? If the girls is outside of the house, there's a good chance for him to get close to Clementine and who knows what he will doing next.

* * *

 **Outside of the mansion, in the backyard**

I got out of the house as Lee follow with me and close the door after.

"Cath? Catherine!" I exclaimed, but no answer or I can't see her or Clem either in the backyard.

"Clementine? Clementine!" Lee shouted out, but still no answer.

We walk around of the backyard and see through the bushes if they hiding in there, but nobody was there.

Then we approach to the fence and look to the other side, but nobody or any walkers was out there.

Please be alright, girls. I getting worry now and-

Suddenly, we heard a sound from the doors of the shed as we looking at it.

"What was that?" I asked while keeping my eyes at the doors of the shed.

"I don't know, but has anyone poked in the shed?" Lee asked as he narrows at the shed.

I widened my eyes. No, nobody did. Which means who knows what's inside of the shed.

"Be careful." I said as Lee nodded and we two approached the shed.

We standing right front of the doors and look around of the shed. We see the doors and the rest of shed is covered by vines. It seems like no one has been in the shed a long time, even before the walkers.

But someone or something is in that shed as we grabbed the handles of the shed and pull back on them. When we pulling to open the shed, I feel doors is pushed by someone or something from inside of the shed which it's opening as I almost lose my balance when I leaning behind while Lee fell back down to the ground.

Then we saw two small persons in the shed and it was Cath and Clem who looked shock and happy at us.

"Lee!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Dix!" Cath exclaimed and running to hug me as Clem did same thing to Lee.

She hugged me around my waist and leaned her head to my stomach as I have never felt that felling for a long time ago since my own sister hug me for three months ago, back in Atlanta.

I smile at her and placed my hand on her head. Thank god that she's okay. I will never let anyone EVER to hurt her just like what ever happened in Atlanta.

Then we separated from each other as Lee and Clem did same and talk with them.

"Are you two alright?" Lee asked and have his hands on Clementine's shoulders.

"We're okay. What about you?" Clem replied and asked.

"We're just fine, look we have a long story. Just... what're you two doing in there?" I replied.

"Exploring. And you two will not believe what we found in there." Cath said as she approached doors as they're not full completely open.

Cath grab handles and pull them to open. When she opened the shed, we widened our eyes in surprised what we see in the shed; a boat. Untouched, looks good sharp and seems okay. Looks like Crawford just missing one thing to clean up.

"This one was here the whole time?" I said and looked surprised.

"I guess we were donkeys this time for not checking this shed earlier before we walked to the river." Lee chuckles as I rolled my eyes over his comment while the girls giggled.

Then I heard someone getting closer to us from behind. We looking behind and saw Kenny who came out of the house and holding the bottle in his right hand. He still look depression and gloomy but when he looking at the boat, his lips turns into a smile and look hopeful now. He even drop the bottle from his hand and came closer to the boat. He standing right beside us as we all five see now that things looking up.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, there was another The Last Of Us reference. XD**

 **Wonder what Tim's got in his mind about Axel.**

 **Molly is one of my favorite character, but I don't like when she just saying the group owe her right after Chuck's death. No one didn't mentioned about him or his fate in the game and I don't think the group can just ignoring about what just happened with that poor hobo.**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	51. Around Every Corner: Hatching a Plan

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Over 200 000 words! =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Hatching a Plan**

 **Axel's POV**

It's been a little later after we brought a doctor to our group and found a boat in the shed on the backyard. We all have gathered in the living room except Kenny and Ben who working on the boat while the girls is playing each other in upstairs. Some of us including me sitting on the sofa and chairs while Lee walking around to wait something new from Kenny or Vernon who came here and joined with us.

How could be taking so long to search around a boat? I rubbed my forehead and thinking. I hope that was good idea to let Ben take my place to help Kenny as he himself told me and Lee need to rest after we've been through so mush today.

Tim, Benjamin and Molly are hanging around by the boarded up window as it was okay for now to have them around with us. But why do they want to stay with us?

Then Lee stopped walking and stand right forward with a concern look. "Will Omid and Doug be okay?" Lee asked to Vernon as the old man's face looked worriedly. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances. Doug's arm is gonna be alright, but for now he can't be helpful over one or two weeks. And Omid, he's the worst. His leg got a real infection and running a fever." Vernon explained which it made Christa looked more worry about her boyfriend as Emily placed her hand on the lady's shoulder to comfort.

Damn...

"Without antibiotics..." Vernon still explain, but cut off by Molly when she jump off the window and stand on the floor. "Will you quit pacing? You're making everyone nervous." Molly said.

As Carley sent a doubtful glance to her and the brothers. "Why are you guys even still here when you three have a car outside?" Carley inquired.

"Let's drop it, okay? Look, guys; I know we have bad conversation back in the street, but I think we need help each other to get our own vehicles working like we need gas for our car and I'm sure you need something for your boat. You don't think that boat will still working after it has been three months without nobody didn't touch that thing." Tim replied.

I glare at him for his idea to help each other, but then I looked down as he got a point there about the boat. Hmm, I think he has right there. We don't even know that boat will still work. But how-

Then we heard the backdoor it's open and it was Kenny and Ben who came back after finished looking the boat over. I see Kenny looks gloomy now, but not desperation this time. Wonder what's he got to say about the boat.

"Well? How's going with the boat?" Lee asked as we getting curious now.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Kenny asked.

Everyone was speechless and don't know which of news should we know first. For me, I should take bad news but after we have been trough today, I think we can take the good news.

"I think we can all use some good news." Lee replied.

"Good news is the boat's seaworthy enough. In pretty good shape, mostly." Kenny said.

"Mostly?" Carley asked and looks curiously at Kenny. "That's the bad news. Gas tank's empty and her battery's dead. We need to fix both before she's taking us any place." Kenny replied.

"Well how are we supposed to get all that stuff?" Christa asked.

I see everyone was quiet and don't know where we gonna start to find anything what we need for our wounded friends and the boat. Like Benjamin said, this whole city is pretty cleaned up... wait a minute... I wide my eyes that I got a maybe dangerous idea but there's no other options. I jumped off my seat.

"Sounds like Crawford is the only place were we can get everything what we need. It might be risky, but that's the only option we got left." I spoke up as some of the group looked understandable at me.

But I noticed Vernon have a serious look and it seems he doesn't like that idea. "Now hold on a minute." Vernon grumbled.

"Sure we have to try." Christa supports my idea and stands up out of the sofa. "If there are people left in this city who are still alive, who still have supplies... what harm can it do to ask?"

Well, now here comes the risk...

"Trust me, you don't know these people. I do. Me and my group were used to be part of them before their drastic rules shows up. You showing up with a wounded man? Might as well put a noose around his neck. They don't exactly welcome children, the elderly or even the sick people with open arms either." Vernon explained which Christa, Carley and Emily looked horror in their eyes by learning about such a horrible society.

"Jesus. T-that's awful..." Emily said horrified. "You kidding me? I mean, what the hell kind of a place are we talking about here?" Carley inquired and looks disgusted.

"The worst kind. But like what Axel just said, there's no other choice we have." Tim replied.

"And just how exactly do you figure we do this?" Kenny inquired as I sitting down on my seat again and sighed.

"Well, what I heard about that place, they're not friendly to tourists like us." I spoke.

"That's putting it mildly." Molly said.

"Oh what fucking neighborhood they are." Kenny mumbled and looked disgusted.

"But we can try to sneak in there undetected." I suggested as Lee widened his eyes that he has got something in his head.

"Vernon, you mentioned that those sewers go all over town, right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, when you mentioned that it might actually be a way. I know the sewer system runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand." Vernon said.

"So let me guess; we pass under the perimeter and right into the middle of that place through sewers. We'll come up from underneath them, take em by surprise, grab what we need and get out before they even knew what hit em." I explained as Lee nodded.

"That's… actually not the worst idea I've ever heard. I mean, it's close, but, I don't know, maybe it can work." Molly said with a happy smile.

"It'll definitely work." Tim said.

"Count me in. Something tells me that we will kick some asses of these bastards." Benjamin said with a smirk.

Hmm, that reminds me back in Atlanta when I, Chris and our friends were planing to sneak through sewers to get supplies from the military truck. It is little different, but it seems reasonable.

"I've thought about it before, just never had the people to do it. So, if we all work together, we could pull it off." Vernon said.

Kenny crosses his arms over his chest and look skeptical at Vernon. "And what do you want in return for all this help you're giving us?" Kenny asked.

"Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat, they're also well stocked with medical supplies; medicine that my people could use, just as yours could." Vernon explained.

That's sounds fair for allies.

"We can do this. We have to!" Christa exclaimed.

"So it's decided then?" I asked and ready for anything when the whole group are.

"We can do this, I know it!" Lee said loudly.

"Hell yeah we can." Kenny agreed as Carley and Emily nodded.

"If there's a hope to get Doug and Omid feel better, we have to take that chance." Emily stated.

"I don't know, Emily. I mean what about the risk? Like what if something goes wrong." Ben said and looked nervous.

I sighed by his statement. Oh, like when he were "froze up" back in the street and then put the girls in danger? It will probably happen something like that again in Crawford if he screw up.

"I don't know about you kid, but I'd rather take a chance on doing something than just sitting around and waiting to die." Kenny said. "That boat out there's an answered prayer; we just gotta push a little bit farther." Are you in or out?" Kenny retort and Ben didn't answered instead he looked down nervously.

"We should go tonight, under cover at dark. I'll go let my people know and give you some time to prepare. I'll be back before midnight." Vernon said and walk to the door.

"Be careful." Emily said.

"That's how I'm still alive." Vernon said and walk out the door.

Well, I'm glad that we have a plan. Now I feel we all need a little rest.

"Hold on there. There's some things left we've forgot." Emily added.

Everybody look at her. What things we forgot?

"What is it?" Carley asked.

"How do we even know where they store their supplies?" Emily asked.

Well, that was a good question. Crawford seems a little too big place to sneak everywhere and that can take a whole night before we all got what we need.

"We three used to watch them from one of the bell towers just outside the perimeter. We've seen them carrying all kinds of stuff into that old Catholic School off of the town square." Molly said.

"She's right. That school is good place to use as a kind of supply depot." Benjamin said.

"How'd you know that?" Christa asked.

"Me and my brother was students in that school during our first grades. We two knows the way in and way out. If you guys need some guides then ask us, but we need gas too for our car. So deal?" Tim said.

I see some of us is little skeptical and wasn't sure about Tim's offer. I don't know if I can trust them yet, but they will be useful to guide us into that old school. I jumped off my seat and say, "Deal."

Tim smile at me as Benjamin and Molly just nodded to respond.

"Are you gonna tell him or not?" Benjamin asked.

Tell me what?

"Yeah, but aren't you and your friend gonna check on your girls first?" Tim said and looked at me and Lee.

Oh yeah, I have to tell them about the plan to get stuff from Crawford. They ain't gonna probably like that plan and worse, they wanna help us too.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for mention." Lee said as he and I went to the upstairs.

But when we turned around to the upstairs, we saw the girls were sitting on the upstairs. What the? Why are they doing there?

"We told you to stay in your room, both of you. How long have you two been there?" Lee said with disappointing look.

Wait, did they listened our plan?

"Is it gonna be dangerous?" Clem asked worriedly.

"Just what going to be dangerous?" I asked as Cath shook her head. "You know what we talking about." Cath referred about Crawford.

I sighed and looked down. They heard.

I looking at them again as Lee say, "I can't lie you, girls. Yeah, it's gonna be dangerous. But it's the only way to get things we need to make Doug and Omid better, and get the boat working. That's why we have to do this. Do you two understand?" Lee replied.

Cath nods in acknowledgment while Clem looked down with a sadly look. "I don't want anyone else to die." Clem said.

"Neither anyone in this group don't want too, Clem. But you must understand when there's no other way and we have to take that kind of risk." I said.

Cath placed her on Clem's shoulder to comfort her. "Come on, we should be ready." Cath said as Clem nodded with a smile. "Yeah." Clem respond which I widened my eyes in disbelief as Lee did too.

"Eh... excuse me?" I inquired and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We're gonna get ready to head out with you guys." Cath replied as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

No way! It's too dangerous for children like the girls in Crawford. Who knows if we got caught by these bastards and they will be probably the last thing to see them for the girls.

"Cath, I don't think you two should go with us." I said.

Cath raised her eyes in disbelief and then looks little disappointment by my answer.

"What? Hold on, you guys are just gonna leave us here again?!" Cath inquired.

Me or Lee didn't answer back to her which it made her little angry and annoying now. "OH, this is bullshit!" Cath exclaimed. "You know what, go head and try to force us to stay here alone, but we will go with no matter what!"

I narrows my eyes at Cath and her stubborn.

She gotta kidding me! This is getting a little too far when we talking about a horrified place like Crawford that there's no allow for children to live there.

"Hey, slow down there." Lee tried to calm Cath.

"Lee, please. We want to help and you say we're a big help, remember?" Clementine said as Lee looks little quiet and hesitant.

Yeah, but that was before we arrived in Savannah and-

"Molly said Crawford is the only place left in Savannah that still has people. That means it must be where my mom and my dad are, right?" Clementine retort.

I shook my head and sighed.

There's no way her parents could be there. I don't think they would expose with people like Crawford, Save-lots bandits, the Pack or the Kings either.

"Clementine, I don't think we can't find them in Crawford." Lee said which it made Clem look worry the hope to find her parents is getting lower now.

"Why?" Clem asked.

"Because they're good people and Crawford is a bad place run by bad people." Lee replied.

"What Lee saying your parents wouldn't or refuse to get along with these guys." I said.

"How'd you know them? You never have meet them as you mentioned back in the train." Clementine said.

I raised one of my eyes and say, "Well, they raised you and Chi, right?" Lee nodded as Clem smile at me. Then I looking at Cath who still look unhappy on me and Lee. "Girls, we need you two to stay here and help Doug to watch Omid while we're gone. It'd be safer than outside."

Then Cath's anger look turns into a little nervous look. "But what if it get something more worse with him while you're gone?" Cath asked as I look questionable at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked and didn't understand what she mean. "Doug is hurt and can't barely defend himself or us, and Omid... what if he doesn't gonna make it and then... try to attack us." Cath explained.

I wide my eyes as Lee did same thing.

When she mentioned there, that might be possible Omid will die soon or later, then turn into a walker and attack Clem and Cath. I don't even think the girls are not ready to put out misery of a friend to us. Doug by the way, he might will be in trouble with Omid, but even his arm is injury he can still look after himself. Emily might not gonna like this that reason why to bring the girls with us to Crawford.

"Can't we just come with you guys? Please?" Cath asked.

I didn't answer back to her and I close my eyes to thinking.

Then I opened my eyes and say, "Fine, you girls can come with us." I replied.

Lee looks chock by my answer while the girls looks chock too, but more happy. "Really?" Cath said.

"Yes, but you two have to promise to stay close and do exactly what we and Emily saying the whole time when we're there, right Lee?" I said and look at Lee.

Lee looks that he dislike about my answer, but he huffed out and say, "Okay then, but no sneaking away again, go it?"

"Okay, we're going up and prepare to be ready." Cath said and go up to the upstairs as Clem follow after her.

"You think I did make a right call?" I asked as Lee raised one of his eyes in doubtful. "I don't know... after when Cath mentioned about what could happen with Omid, it can be risky." Lee replied.

After a little moment, we heard someone approach us from behind as we turned around and saw it was Tim. It seems like it's time to talk with him.

"Did I come in inappropriate?" Tim asked.

I shook my head and say, "No, we were done talking with the girls."

"I'm going to talk with Emily for this so you and Tim can speak alone and peace." Lee said as I sent a hesitant glance to him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I know what I doing, just like back in the train." Lee said and so confident.

"Okay then, just tell her it was my call if she gets angry." I said with a sheepish smile as Lee chuckled and walk away back in the living room.

Tim and I looking each other as I getting curious now about what's he has something to say.

"So, I guess the girls is so overprotected by you two and... Emily, right?" I glare at his comment as he raised his hands up to defend himself. "Just make a good complication."

I huffed and went into the kitchen as he follow after me so we can talk in private. "So what do you want with me?" I asked and placed both of my hands on the cupboards behind me.

Tim standing right front of me and leaned backward against the wall.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened with your friend and back in the river. I hope you can forgive me, my brother and my friend for everything we have done to you." Tim apologized.

I maybe can forgive him, but his brother is so sarcastic and Molly is kind of unsympathetic.

"It's hard to do it for your stupid brother and your blonde friend. By the way, why would I need to forgive you and them? We're just allies who work together because of common problems." I spoke.

"I know we just meet each other, alright? But... truth is I have sneak out from your gunwoman's eyes and spying on your redneck friend and the boat." Tim said as I frown at him.

"You better not planning something stupid for my people, aren't you?" I inquired as Tim chuckles little.

"No, I promise, except... I made an offer to you, something like my brother wouldn't agree with that if you accept it." Tim said with serious look as I narrows my eyes at him.

"What do you mean "the offer"?" I asked.

"I saw how big is the boat are and it seems like that one ain't gonna hold all of your group. So even you guys got a new battery and the fuel for the boat, and then what? I'm sure your group will have a capacity problem." Tim replied.

I raised one pf my eyes in questionable and looked down.

I guess he's right there about the boat. The way I saw it, that one doesn't look gonna hold all of us. Which means it's gonna be... I don't know... split up? No way! But Kenny's mind is already made up, even already back in the motel and... after lost his whole family. And Lee, he didn't even think about the plan B. He thinks the coast sounds good idea as he thought in the motel, but now after we have lost some of us and he getting be hesitant about Kenny's plan now.

"Are you saying my group is gonna split up because of a damn boat?" I inquired doubtful.

"I didn't mentioned that, but it's possible will happen." Tim said as I sighed. "Besides, have you ever think about your own way for your sisters's sake?"

"They're not my sisters, just a childhood best friend of their brother, and about thinking about "my own" way; are you telling I should take Emily and Cath with me and abandoned my friends behind?" I retort.

Tim start approach me and say, "It's not "abandoned" except... I don't know, kind of a farewell. Look, I know you guys have getting along each others for a long time. But... sometime you have to do in the hard way for a relocation."

I look away from him with a frown.

"But look, you and some of your people are welcome to our car if you've decided to come with us." Tim said as I widened my eyes in shock.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me." Tim said.

Is he gonna let me to join me in the car? But hold on there, why just me?

"Really? And why just me? Why are you telling me for this offer?" I asked.

"Because when Kenny said that you guys were looking after a boat, I saw a dislike expression on your face. You don't agree with him about finding a boat, huh?" Tim replied.

"Whoa, hold on there. I wasn't sure that we will find a boat if there's any left in the coast. And I didn't want you three to know about our plans." I explained. "Plus, what is it for you and your little group?"

"Because non of people from Savannah has been outside of this city and we don't know how bad is it, in the other word; we don't know what's out there." Tim replied.

"But me and my group know how bad is it. People changed and become sick, crazy, angry, paranoia or dangerous like Crawford." I referred about the adventure that me and mine group have been through.

"That's what I mean. It would be good to have kind of guide or something else. Look, I'm not trying to force you to join with us, but if it's gonna be a capacity problem and that will be up to you." Tim said as I getting little confused now. "Hey, you don't have to decide until tomorrow, but you better tell to Cath the others that you guys are gonna split up sooner or later before when the time is coming if it's gonna be."

Tim walk away back to the others, but then he stay and looking over his shoulder at me. "Oh, and one more thing; Our car have five seats left because the ninth seat have we ripped out because our supplies need extra room." Tim said as I widened my eyes and he continue walk to the others in the living room while I'm still in the kitchen.

Shit... why didn't I ever thought about that earlier before we found the boat in the shed? If the boat ain't gonna hold all of us, what's another choice than split up and join with Tim and his group? Lee, Kenny, Carley and the others ain't gonna like this. And worst, Cath and Clem have become best friends and best friends never separated from each other.

I rubbed on my forehead and start remember back in the past about an old friend of me and Chris, Barwolf who left us behind without saying any word like goodbye or why did he have to do that. Chris thought that he just abandoned us, but he still wonder where did he go. I always want to find him no matter what it takes.

I turned around to look though the window at the shed where the boat are inside there and brothers Rugby's car.

Five seats left... except the brothers and Molly, would it be me, Cath, Emily... Doug of course and... I'm getting hesitant that Ben would be the one who take the last seat. Benjamin and Molly would believe that he's no more than risky like what he did back in the street and let the girls go outside by on their own.

I sighed with a defeated look.

Let's see what will happen later when it's time to rock and roll. I walk back to the living room and take a little rest before it's getting dark outside.

* * *

 **In the night**

It's dark now and there was no sound of walkers or living either from outside of the fence. We all are in the backyard and prepare for the burglary in Crawford.

I standing right beside Carley and Christa were they loading their guns while Tim, Benjamin and Molly were talking each others at the car on the other side of the fence as Carley have a wonder expression on them.

"Wonder what's they up now?" Christa asked and looked skeptical at the scavengers.

"It's nothing. They just... mind their own business." I said and feel little gloomy now.

Carley notice me how I look not okay. "Are you okay, Axel?" Carley asked.

"I'm fine... just fine." I said and then I saw Emily and Doug come out of the house and they talking each other.

"Hey guys. Check out what I found in garage. Hatchet, hacksaw, hammer and plenty of other tools we can use. Might come in handy for this little break-in." Kenny said.

"Nice." I said with a smirk as Kenny approached me and Lee. "Hey, can I talk just a minute? Just two of you." Kenny whispered as we three walk away from the rest of group so we can talk in private.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"I took another look at the boat, she's a 30-footer." Kenny replied as I widened my eyes and sighed, but Lee didn't understand what Kenny talking about.

"So?" Lee said unsure.

Tim knew it. We will have another problem with that group which it will cost some of us if I don't decide to join with Tim's group.

"You mean it will be a capacity problem?" I guessed.

"Exactly. That size of a boat ain't gonna hold more than five people, even kids too." Kenny said.

Just only five?! Damn it, not even kids too?

"You, me, Axel, Clem, Cath, Carley, Emily, Doug, Christa, Omid, Ben, Tim, Benjamin and Molly." Lee made a head count. "That's fourteen of us."

Hmm, fourteen... five seats of the boat plus eight seats of the car and it will be thirteen... one person will probably stay behind. Still, it will be tough for all of us.

"Assuming that everyone makes it back alive, there's gonna be a few people too many, even if we cut Molly and these boys loose." Kenny said and figure out to solve that ultimate problem. "Before this is over, we're gonna have to make a decision."

"You're not serious." Lee said and look frightened.

I sighed out and close my eyes.

Seems like I don't have any choices left.

"Well, I guess it will be... farewell from both of you." I said with a gloomy tone as Lee and Kenny looking at me misunderstanding. "What're you talking about?" Lee asked.

"Tim have made me a offer to join with him in the car if we have to... split up because of the capacity problem." I replied as Lee and Kenny widened their eyes in chock.

"What?" Lee said.

"He what?" Kenny asked with a disbelief look.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't make a decision with you two, but it's my call and Kenny, you know I wasn't sure we will find a boat and after how Benjamin "learned" us about walkers can't barely drown into the water out of the air." I said.

Kenny shook his head and say, "You really wanna hanging around with these guys after they were try to leave us behind in the river street if the girls wasn't there?"

"Hey, I'll never forget their mistakes like Chuck's death example and I don't know how much I trust Tim, but more than Benjamin and Molly. The way I see, Tim is okay to me now." I said, but Kenny looked down and let a dislike sigh out his mouth as I crossed my arms over my chest. "And besides that, do you really think anyone wanna to be left behind in this goddamned city?"

"But Axel, what about Cath and Clem? Did you think it would be easy for them to separate from each other? Plus, after what we have been through each other, you just wanna tear this group apart?" Lee asked.

I sighed out.

"I know what do you mean, but let's talking about this later until we're done to get all what we need." I said as Lee looks little sad as Kenny was too, but he looks little disappointing too.

"Fine, but by the way, how much seats has this car left?" Kenny asked.

"Eight, Tim, Benjamin and Molly took the ninth seat off the car because they need more space for their supplies. And with them, it will be five seats left in this car and it will be me, Cath, Emily, Doug and... Ben, I think..." I said, but still wasn't sure that Ben will be the last and sent a glance to the teenager who is in the garage to grab something there.

And who will be on the boat is probably Kenny, Lee, Clem, Carley and... I don't think Omid and Christa would never split up each other.

"Well, if we count on the car along with the boat, it will be one too many. But like what I mentioned earlier, who knows if-" But Kenny was interrupted when we heard the gate is opening which we turned around and saw Vernon comes back, but this time he's with someone...

It was that Brie woman who demanded Vernon to kill me and Lee back in the abandoned morgue.

What?! Why did he brought her in here?! I narrows my eyes and glare at her as I approach them before anyone could ask who is she.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I snapped.

"I brought Brie here because she can help us." Vernon said.

Help us?! After she has been so hostile against me and Lee?

"Help us how? To kill me or some of my people? Or worst, her weight will slow us down so Crawford bastards can get us?" I said sarcastic and looking at Brie who doesn't have a hostile sign on her face. "Why did you change your mind?"

"I'm sorry. I was scared and... overreacted." Brie tried to apologized, but it didn't affect on me.

"Everyone is scared and that doesn't excuse for the way you acted." I said with a cold tone.

"Enough, Brie made a mistake and she's sorry for it." Vernon said. "Just give her a chance and then we don't need to cross over the bridge."

"I was a student at the school where Crawford keeps their supplies. I know the layout." Brie said

I shook my head with disgusted look.

"We don't need her help because we already have these two who was students at that school." I said and pointed my finger at the brothers who are in the backyard with Molly and the others.

Vernon shaking his head in disappointing and look at me. "So you counting on a couple of boys than an adult?" Vernon inquired and looked disbelief.

"Hey, fossil dude, we're not boys as whatever what you think." Benjamin hissed.

Vernon got a distasteful expression on his face for what Benjamin called him. Then he looking at me, "And how come you trust them after you've lost control and have a big grudge on them?" Vernon inquired with a scowl.

"Because they were less willing to kill me and Lee than this woman was." I shot a glare to Brie.

"Look, I promise I will not try to do anything to harm you and your people." Brie spoke up.

"Is it really worth to trust you? Emily asked and got a skeptical expression on her face. "You wanted Axel and Lee death for some hours ago."

I was little surprised that Emily got a little grudge on Brie. But even Emily is so independent, she doesn't like someone who tried to hurt her family and family's friends too.

"I'm sorry. We were paranoia because of Crawford-bastards." Brie said as I shook my head. "Let me tell you a little story about us, we had a paranoia woman who tried to kill me and one of my friends." I said and pointing my finger at my scars on my forehead that I got when Lilly were going to shot at Carley and almost hit me before the bullet hit and kill Travis instead. "Paranoia is a less excuse."

"I don't know if we can trust her, but better have more people to help us so it will get faster before we know." Lee said positive, but have a skeptical expression on his face.

I huffed out my anger and say, "Fine, but I warn you, if you throw your third chance away that it will no fourth chance because it doesn't exist."

"Hey, what about the second chance?" Brie whined. "That was after I took Vernon's gun and then all of your people believe us, but you still glare at us and even insulted me too." I said and walk away as I noticed Brie sighed and Vernon sent a glare to me for being rude to her.

She's the one who need get her shit in two together.

Me and Lee approach Emily and Doug who stand right behind her.

I wonder how's Emily feel about take with Cath to Crawford.

"Look Emily, about Cath and Clem. They-" I trying to explain, but she placed her on my mouth to stop talking and then raised her hand away. "It's okay. It's not because of if Omid... you know." Emily said and doesn't wanted to say right when Christa is nearby of us. "Except that, who knows if that guy on the radio will sneak in and god know what he gonna to do with Clementine while we're gone."

Oh yeah. I almost forgot that fucker who has been stalking us and watch me from outside of the fence.

"Yeah, I think girls will be safe with us better than here." Lee said and turned to Doug. "You're okay to being alone with Omid?"

"I'll be fine. Just be careful out there. Having a trouble with people like Crawford is the last thing what we need." Doug said as I grabbed my golden Desert Eagle and reach it forward to him.

"Take it, just in case if someone or something gets in the house." I said as Doug nodded and accepted it.

"Don't struggle too hard with your arm." Emily said as Doug smile at her. "You bet, darling." Doug said as Emily give a kiss on his cheek and he's smirk.

Doug went back in the house as I, Emily and Lee walking to the girls and check on them if they're ready.

"Are you two sweeties ready?" Emily asked when stand right front of them.

"Ready." Clem replied with a smile.

"Ready when you are, sis." Cath replied with a smile.

That's good.

"Wait, hold on. You're not bringing _them_ with us." Vernon said with a disbelief look. "Did you not listen to what I said about what they do to children? If you bring them in there and they find them-"

"This isn't up for debate, Vernon. These little girls aren't just excess baggage. They've gotten us out of a tight spot more than once." Lee interrupted Vernon.

"Have you any problem with that?" I inquired as Vernon just look away and didn't say any word.

"They're coming. Deal with it." Lee said with a strict tone.

"Alright, let's get moving." Kenny said and was the first one who start walking as then the others following after him.

Ben reached an axe forward Lee as he raised one of his eyes hesitant, but he accepted it. Then Ben give a knife to Emily. "Here, you might need this." Ben said.

"Thank you, Ben." Emily accepted with an appreciated smile.

Well, that was nice of him, but I hope he doesn't scews anything during our burglary.

We all leaving from the backyard and heading to an ultimate break-in.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, well, that was surprised Tim made an offer to Axel to join with his little group if it will be a problem because of the boat. But will Axel and some other really will accepted that offer?**

 **We will find out later, now we will see what will happen in Crawford sooner.**

 **I chose to take Clem with Lee to Crawford.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **We will see our other friends during in Episode 5 than just Lee and Axel.**

* * *

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	52. Around Every Corner: Crawford Part 1

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Crawford Part 1**

 **Axel's POV**

After we leaving from the mansion, Vernon has got us into the sewer system and lead into the terrible zone of Savannah, Crawford.

Oh, man. We have almost walked over a hour through the sewers...

Then Vernon heading to a dead-end, but there was a ladder at the wall, right front of him as he stop walking.

He looking up where the ladder leading to and say, "This should be it. The old school should be directly above us." Vernon turned to us when standing around of him.

"Okay people, this is it. Remember the plan." Lee said. "We stay quiet, we stay hidden, and we stay together. We find what we need and we get the hell out before anyone even knows we're there. Go it?"

We all nodded to respond him back and then I look at the girls who stand right beside Emily.

"And that part about staying close? That goes double for both of you." I said with serious look as Cath and Clem nodded.

Lee was the first one who climb up the ladder to the manhole. When he was right under of manhole, he push it away to open the way out this stinky sewer.

Then I climb up after him when he take a look out if everything is clear for now. He look down to us and whisper, "All clear for now." He go out now and then I climb to get out.

I looking around and see there was an old square building to the right and it has a bell tower. Lee and I sneaking into bushes near the building to hide while Vernon and the other came out of the sewer and joining us.

"What's going on? Shouldn't be some guards patrolling here?" Benjamin asked as I look around this area.

I don't see any guards. What the hell are they?

"What? Are you disappointed?" Kenny asked.

"Hey old man, I just saying that it's strange. Wouldn't you be disappointed if we're in a trap?" Benjamin retorted as Kenny sent a glare to him. "While you two quacking each other, then we can ignoring this one, over there." Tim said and pointing his finger at a person who appear in the middle of this area.

I see that guy just staying and doing nothing. Strange, it doesn't look like he's armed. But that doesn't mean he's not dangerous.

"Okay, I will sneak up and give a little present to that fucker. Lee, you follow with me and watch my back. And Kenny, if something goes wrong, shoot that guy when there's no other choice." I planned as Lee reached his hatchet and Kenny holding his rifle.

"Sounds good idea." Lee agree.

"You got it." Kenny nodded.

I start to sneaking out of bushes and approaching the guy who still didn't notice me. Lee follow and is right behind me. When I get closer to that guy, I prepare my hidden blade as the blade came out.

But when I was right behind of the guy, I got a weird feeling. I raised one of my eyebrows in doubtful and starring at him.

Something is not right here...

Then the guy turned around slowly as I getting prepare to stick my hidden blade through his damn skull and-

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed when I saw the guy's face.

His face is ugly as the skin is grey and the eyes is white.

A walker? Here?

The walker was going to get me, but I stand up on my leg and stick my hidden blade through the head. I kicked the walker away from me.

Damn... that was closed. I look behind of me and saw Lee looked surprised and shock as the others was when they came out of bushes.

I looking at the corpse with a shock look as Tim and Benjamin standing beside me. "What the FUCK is a walker doing inside here?" I inquired boys as they shrugged.

What the hell is going on in here? It seems like Crawford didn't guarding in the perimeter today or...

Before anyone could react, Cath exclaim, "The walkers!"

Cath looking panic behind us and we turned around. We saw many walkers appear from other side of the building.

What the hell?!

I looking around and see a door to the old school. "Everyone, get inside. NOW" I exclaimed as we all make rush for the door to the old school.

First brothers, Molly, Christa, Carley, Ben, Kenny, Lee, Clementine, Cath, Emily, Vernon and then me. When I got in, Kenny and Lee close doors after.

* * *

 **Inside the school**

We're ran into deep hallway and then upstairs. Running so fast as we heard walkers getting more and more. Who damn know how many are out there.

"In here." Tim exclaimed lowly as he leading us into a door in the second or third floor, and he and his brother slammed the door to open. We all got in a hall with a lot of lockers, and Vernon and Brie leaned against the door to shut it.

I take a breath and holding my crossbow while I looking around if there's some walkers in this floor. Everything seems clear from here, but outside...

"Fuck. Fuck! Do you guys think they saw us?" Kenny asked and holding his rifle while everyone except Vernon and Brie look around here in this floor.

If they saw us, then we would be stuck in here.

I placed my hand on my forehead to think. "Your guess is good as mine. This place is too big for 'em to find us, so it's matter of time when they _will_ find us here." I replied which it made Clem looked more nervous when she holds Cath by her green hoodie.

Cath hugged her to comfort her and look at us. "Will you guys just... stop saying like that? It scares some of us." Cath hissed gently.

I sighed and looked down.

"I think Cath's right there. Plus, I think we're good, for now at least." Lee said as Clem get less nervous.

I think he's right. We all should think little on the bridge side.

"What the hell happened here?" Christa asked and still looked shock. "I thought this place was supposed to be secured."

Yeah, that was an really unexpected.

"What always happens, I guess." Molly replied. "In the end, the dead always win."

"Oh man, we are so screwed." Ben said and started to pace back and forth.

Benjamin look at him with a disgusted look by Ben's cowardly.

"Will you stop pissing in your pants? You making worse if you keep going like this." Benjamin hissed.

"Anyway, this is good." Vernon said when he and Brie stopped leaned the door and join with us.

He's right. Last time, Crawford's people were smart and have guns, now they're dumb and don't have any.

"Vernon's right. We can deal with walkers easier than armed people." I agree.

"I agree. So long as we don't let 'em box us in, we'll be fine. The plan hasn't changed." Kenny said.

Me and everyone was okay with Kenny's statement, but Ben doesn't seems to be when he stand up right front of Kenny.

"The plan hasn't changed? Every time walkers show up, the plan changes!" Ben exclaimed with a disbelief look. "Do you even know how many are out there?"

I shook my head and sighed.

Will he ever stop being a coward for once, especially right here and right now?

"No, you wanna do a headcount or do you want to get the supplies we need and get the hell out of here?" Christa snapped.

No one didn't say a word after what Christa just said to Ben, until Brie went advanced down the hall and look at us now. "Come on, this way." Brie said.

I was little hesitant to follow her lead as she want Vernon kill me and Lee for six hours ago, but when the rest of us and even brothers and Molly too follow her I guess there's no time to argue about that.

We follow down to the hall and then we hear walkers where they are inside of a door which it's boarded of pieces of wood with a red x mark. Which means, don't open the door. All of us just starring at the door and getting be on guard if walkers will shut the door down and trying to get us.

"Just keep moving." Molly said as we keep going away from that door no doubt.

Then Brie leading us to another door.

"Here." Brie said and opened the door as we follow her in a room.

I hope we will meet some walkers in there.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

We all getting in a room and it appear it is a classroom. There was some school desks, a chalkboard, school books too and some kids stuff.

Then I see there was a door with a sign which it says; "ARMORY". I approach to the door and try to open it, but it's locked.

"Figures." I mumbled and walk back to the group when they start search around this classroom.

This room seems to be a good venue when we're going to find what we need and getting back here.

"Looks like they were using this room as some kind of command center." Kenny said.

"Seems to be. But where do we start looking?" Axel asked as everyone was speechless which nobody don't know how to answer that.

Brie looking at something right beside of the door. "Here, here's the layout." Brie said and went closer to another chalkboard, but a small one.

All of us are standing right front of chalkboard and starring at it.

It sounds like a map of this floor. Great and now where is...

"Any idea where we could find a battery?" I asked.

"Hmm, that auto shop seems a good spot to find a battery." Axel said and pointing his finger at the chalkboard where it say, MOTOR POLE.

"Yeah, it's called Herman's and you can't miss it." Brie said.

Okay then, and then...

"How about the gas for the boat and the car?" Tim asked.

"There's a shed across from the playground here, Crawford storing the fuel and the gas there." Brie said.

"What about the medicine?" Christa inquired and look so irritation now.

Before Brie and anyone could answer her question, Molly pointed on the chalkboard where it's called "Nurse's Station".

"Right here. Nurse's Station. They were using it as a medical facility." Molly said.

Wait, how'd did she know?

"How do you know that?" Carley asked with a skeptical look at her as Molly wide her eyes in surprised. "Just... it makes sense, doesn't it?" Molly replied and look away from her as Benjamin shook his in disappointed.

I sent a glance to Molly.

It seems like she has been here before we meet her and the boys, but there's no proof I can ask her about it even she will lying.

"Okay, I'll make a run to the shed for the fuel." Kenny said.

"It would be faster if I come with you. I can take you right to it." Brie said.

"I'll come too." Ben said.

"No. Two people's enough." Kenny objected as Axel shook his head that he doesn't agree with that statement. "Negative, three actually. Two people will get and carry things what we need while the third person cover their backs." Axel said. "Extra hands will make things done fast before walkers will find us here."

Kenny sighed and realized Axel's right.

"Then I go with you two in case if you two are in trouble with walkers." Carley stand up.

"Are you sure, Carley?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Lee. I'll be fine." Carley said with smile as I smile too.

"I'll go for the medicine." Christa said firmly.

"Me too." Emily said.

"I'll come with you two. I know what to take." Vernon said.

"I go too." Cath said as Emily shook her head. "No, you and Clementine stay here with Ben. It's too dangerous here, but you two will be safe here, I promise." Emily objected as Cath sighed.

I'm not sure I can trust Ben to look after the girls. Emily doesn't know about what happened back in the street. And worst, he caused Travis's death too.

"I'm gonna just stay here?" Ben said and look unhappy that he will stay here and not doing something helpful than watch the girls.

"No, you try find a way to open that armory. Ammo is the last thing on our list what we need from here." Axel said.

"Before the ammo, we need food and clean water too. And I know where should Crawford keep supplies, at the school canteen in the first floor." Tim stated.

"I guess me and Tim will go for supplies. Is there anyone of you guys who wanna help us or nor?" Benjamin said.

Hmm, someone need to go for the battery too and I guess that would be me.

"Guess that leaves me to go find us a battery." I said as Molly spook up, "I'll go with you. Watch your back."

"Okay... what about you, Axel?" I asked to him who didn't decide yet which he will go with.

Hold on, it's just me and Molly for the battery and two brothers for supplies, but which of them will he go for?

"I'll go with brothers." Axel decided as Benjamin have a dislike expression on his face. "Oh, great. Now you wanna join with rowdy boys like us, huh?" Benjamin inquired sarcastically as Axel sent an intense glare to him.

"Okay, we've got a plan. Everyone be careful, stay close to one another, we'll all meet back here. Good luck." I said as they nodded at me and went to the door.

Carley raised up her hand to say good luck to me as I smiled and did same thing. Everyone left except me and Axel who still are in the classroom with the girls and Ben who search around the door to the armory.

"Are you coming or not, Mr Snail?" Benjamin inquired when he and Tim are waiting for Axel as Molly did same too for me at the door.

"Just give us some minutes, Mr Cockroach." Axel shot back as the door shut himself before Benjamin could react back.

Me and Axel are looking at the girls who standing right front of us.

"You guys are really leaving us _with_ Ben?" Cath asked and have a impatient look on Ben as Clem looks hesitant.

Probably because about what happened back in the street, even girls didn't have any grudge against him.

"We're not leaving you two with him. We're leaving _him_ with you two, understand?" I said.

After a couple seconds, Cath and Clem smirk when they understand what I mean. I putting them in the charge over Ben for now.

"We will back before you two know it. Sit tight and do not sneak out again, understand?" Axel said as the girls nodded and go to sit on school desks to chat each other.

"Be careful and... keep your eye on Molly. She and the brothers hiding something about this damn place." Axel said.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too when she spooked out about that Nurse's Station." I agree.

Axel went to the door and open it but before I could go with him, Ben called me.

"Lee. Can I talk with you?" Ben asked when Axel went off this room.

I wonder what's he got to say.

I walking to Ben so the girls can't hear us.

"What is it?" I asked.

I notice some guilty sings on the teenager's face. "It's Kenny and... Emily too. Since I've been helping Kenny a lot of things and it's getting me feel no good. I mean he's a good guy. I think I should telling him the truth." Ben said as I shook my head.

Not this again... not right now.

"Ben, come on. This again?" I inquired.

"It's my fault that Katjaa, Duck and... Travis got killed. If I hadn't screwed up back at the motor inn, they'd still be alive and... if I hadn't told Lilly it was me who dealing with bandits, she w-would probably killed me instead Carley." Ben said and his voice getting little cranky now.

"Yeah... maybe." I said and frowned.

"And I'm really glad for Emily that she and Doug are... you know. And me? I can't just pretend to understand and never tell her and Kenny the truth. I have to." Ben said firmly.

I just starring at him and thinking about him and his statement. If he tell them the truth, Emily will probably be shock and feel betrayed and Kenny, he will cross over lines and who knows what he'll gonna to do. Except them, Axel will be angry too as he and Carley were accused by Lilly and almost got himself killed when he saved Carley.

He can't tell them right now, if he do and then we will be all screwed.

"Ben. No offense, but have you lost your motherfucking mind? Kenny's barely hanging on, you tell him you're to blame and Emily seems okay now, but Axel? Don't forget how he is and I don't even want to think what they might do." I said.

"I know. I've thought about that. But I don't know how much longer I can keep the truth." Ben said.

"I've already told you back in the train, remember? This is a bad idea. Real, real bad." I said and looking seriously at him which he glare at me. "Hey, maybe you're okay like walking around with somebody's blood on your hands but that's not who I am. I can't just pretend it never happened." Ben retorted with a scowl.

I narrows my eyes and feel angry by him for referring about how I keep my past and the murder before I told everyone in the motor inn. I know it feels like Ben is in that situation and doesn't like to keep secrets so long than I had over three months. But this is different, except Larry and Lilly too, no one did bother about what happened with the senator and what I have done. And now, mostly of our group loved Katjaa, Duck and Travis.

"Look, we need Kenny. We need him to hold his shit together if we're ever going to get out of here, so you need to keep this to yourself. For the good of everyone. You hear me?" I hissed lowly.

Ben just starring me with a glare and say, "I hear you. I'm gonna get back to this."

He went back to get work on the door as I shook my head in disappointed.

Damn it, Ben. I hope he will never screw this up.

I turned around and went to the door to go get the battery with Molly.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	53. Around Every Corner: Crawford Part 2

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Already 5000 views?! That's great, keep reading! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Crawford Part 2**

 **Axel's POV**

Me and the brothers are heading back down to the first floor through the upstairs.

Then we heading into another a hall, but no lockers this time. "Okay, this way. And no noise, we don't even know if all of Crawford is really dead." Tim whispered and approach to a door.

"If there are some alive, just let me know." Benjamin said with an anger tone as I raised one of my eyes in doubtful.

What's with his grudge against Crawford? It sounds like it's personally than business.

When we got in the school canteen, we saw there was many of food tables in four rows and to other side, there's a kitchen where when the pupil have to get food from there to eat.

"So, how'd you supposed to carry so much food and water when you don't have any sacks or bags?" I asked and noticed the brothers don't have any to carry supplies.

"We are not going to carry any of them, that thing will do." Benjamin said and pointed with his finger at some things right on the left corner of this room as I looking at them.

There was two carts I see what Benjamin talking about that we're going to use them to carry supplies as much we can with our arms, but how we gonna get out of here with them?

"I see and how we get these out of here with load of supplies? These carts will make a noise as hell." I inquired.

"When we got all what we came for, me and Benny will move cart with load of supplies away from this hellhole and get back to the house quickly before geeks will notice us." Tim said and went to those carts. He grabbed one of these and rolling it to the kitchen and scoffing, "Well, times to shop."

As Benjamin did the same thing with the other cart, but glare at his brother and hissing, "I told you don't call you me that." I frowned at him for telling so loudly that he could have warn walkers that we are here.

"Will you stop complaining about any goddamn nicknames? Geez, you could have dinging the dinner bell for the dead." I retorted as Benjamin starring at with an annoying glare while he rolling the cart after his brother into the kitchen as I was behind them and follow while watching their backs.

While we walking, I took a look around the floor and found some empty bullets. It seems like Crawford had a walker problem or did they fighting each other for food? Then I see some bloodstains and on the wall too.

Eww... what the hell did really happen in here? It seems like someone have fight in here, really brutal.

Then I see a corpse under one of dinner tables as I prepare my hidden blade in case if it's a walker will get up and try to attack us.

When I approach it and bends down to see the face...

Oh my god... The face is almost beaten deeply and his eyes is popped out, someone has beat this man really hard. What the hell?

Then I notice something in his left hand, I grabbed the hand and grab that thing off.

I holding that thing right forward my face and looking at it closer. It looks like a little white crystal but unlike the other, it didn't shinning as I holding my flashlight front of it with my other hand.

Is that a... no, it can't be...

Well, there's a only way to find out, but... it will be little risky in my age as Mr T mentioned that. I looking to the left and see the brothers just poking around the kitchen to find supplies. Boys didn't still notice what I'm doing now, but they will starring strangely at me after when I...

I reach the "crystal" closer to my nose and...

When I was going to smell, I notice there was a little zip lock bag right behind of the corpse. I laying the crystal down from my nose and reached out to the zip lock bag to grab it.

I take a look at it and there was a symbol on it. It shows three claws of an animal, probably wolf. I wide my eyes with a know look.

No way! It's the symbol of The Pack!

I just starring at the crystal and the zip lock bag with symbol of The Pack.

This crystal must be The Pack's homemade drugs, silver drugs.

Then I looking at the corpse in disbelief.

Huh? Where the hell did you get these drugs from, my rotten friend?

I shrugged shoulders and stand up on my feet. I walk away and leave the corpse behind with his last drug.

I smirked. Glad I didn't have to try to sniff and I'm not gonna be dependent by them either.

I approach the brothers after through past the kitchen desk. Benjamin noticed me and ask, "What the hell are you doing over there?" I raised one of my eyes in doubtful and say, "Nothing, just nothing. Except that, there is no walkers or geeks as you two call them. Anyway, what do you think what happened in Crawford?"

Benjamin got a disgusted expression on his face and he glares everywhere in this room while loading many cans in his cart. "Don't know, or maybe this one; don't CARE either. Whatever what happened here, these bastards got what they deserved for what they have done with older, weak people and kids." Benjamin growled.

I guess so...

"Not even a sympathetic for few of them who died here, huh?" I said and frown at Benjamin. "Hey, I can say they can go and rot among of the dead with Oberson." Benjamin said sarcastic.

Oberson? Who is it?

"Oberson who?" I asked.

"The fucker who runs this place or he was." Benjamin replied.

I see... wait a minute, how the hell does he know about Crawford's leader?!

"How the hell do you know him?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. Benjamin looks little worriedly and look away from me to continue loading supplies in the cart.

"I can say me, Timothy and Molly have our own reasons." Benjamin said without looking at me which it made me little skeptical. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I think he means we might just stop talking about this damn place. Whatever he saying about Crawford, I agree with him." Tim mumbled with an anger tone.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to Tim who loading cans into his cart.

It seems like it's a good time to tell him about the offer. The boat ain't gonna hold more than five people, so the only way if somebody doesn't want left in this damn city behind is to go with the brothers and Molly. I wish Emily was here in this decision. I sighed and take a breath.

Before I was going to speak with him, I take a look through a window and see some walkers walking in the street. It seems like they're heading into this place, but they didn't notice us... yet.

I turned to Tim and say, "Hey, I wanna talk about the offer."

Tim stop load supplies and looking at me. "Yeah?" Tim said. "You... were right. Before we left from the house, we found out the boat ain't gonna hold all my group, so... I'm going with you guys unless you three don't try do any stupid." I said with a little strict tone in my voice.

"We won't. It would be nice to have some good people with us." Tim said with a smile as I nodded. "Sure it is." I agree.

"So which will come with you? Did you talk anyone about it already?" Tim asked as I lower my face down. "No, well... Lee and Kenny actually, but they are shocked and was misunderstanding. Split up is one of tough decisions for a group. Despite that, Cath and her sister will definitely come with me. Doug too and... Ben, but-" I explained, but cut off by Benjamin.

"Ben? That coward college teenager? You're really wanna bring him with us?! Honestly, I don't see he doesn't have any guts to handle a couple of geeks." Benjamin said sarcastic as Tim rolled his eyes annoying.

I sighed out and close my eyes. I hate to admit it, but he's right. Ben left Cath and Clem behind with the walkers without trying to defend them. He didn't even move a finger to reach them.

"I can say more than that coward, but he's Emily's friend and I don't think Emily would agree about leaving him behind if..." I said, but trailed off.

If he not screwing around here and get us in trouble with walkers.

"So where are you guys heading for? I mean you must have sort of a plan about where we going to." I asked.

Tim leaned behind and jump on the desk to sit on it. "Molly has a good uncle somewhere on the north, we heard some rumors from Crawford that there is so many communities are building up on the north, a future for we, survivors. We decide heading to the north when we're ready for it and hope Molly will find her uncle there." Tim replied which I smirk lightly.

Tim noticed my smirk and raised one of his eyes in doubtful. "Something funny?" Tim asked.

"Well, it's really surprise that there's a lot people putting their own weight on hope. Even him too?" I chuckles and pointing at Benjamin who still load supplies on his own cart and didn't heard or noticed my statement. Tim just nod and say, "Yeah? So what? There's always a reason for anything, including the north."

I shook my head in disappointment.

"And you, your brother and Molly just don't know where's exactly the destination on the north like where can you guys find Molly's uncle and haven't figured out that there's probably some fucking crazy fuckers like Crawford out there?" I inquired which Tim glaring at me and get off the desk. He approach me and say, "Hey, let me tell you something; I worry about my brother and Molly, and you worry about Cath and your friends." Tim snap gently.

Whoa, whoa, slow down there.

"Take it easy. I'm not judging about your actions." I say calmly. "Some of us have relatives and friends on the north too."

Wonder if Cath's oldest sister is there on the north too. Patrick, Lance and probably Lauren too could be there too as I heard Patrick mentioned about heading towards the north right when I quick, and that was the last time I've heard anything from 'em.

Tim sighed out and say, "Then I guess we're going to find some our folks, but not already after we move away from Savannah." Tim said and take last cans from a larder.

I take a look at the cart with bunch of food and water too.

Holy shit! That's so many for some months. I see we got some caviar too.

"Okay, I think that's everything. Benjamin?" Tim call to his brother to see how's going with him. "I'm done here too. Let's moving." Benjamin replied and pull his cart with supplies to roll as Tim did same with his own.

I follow after them and we heading back to the door where we came in. We all three leaving from the canteen, I stay little a moment and take a look around of the canteen.

Then I heard Benjamin growling something as I turned back and went through the door to see what's going.

"Benjamin! It's dead, bro." Tim say as I go towards him and see Benjamin kicking a walker who trying to getting up, but the sarcastic teenager hit right in the gut.

"You fucking MONSTER!" Benjamin exclaimed.

What the hell is he doing?

"Benjamin...?" I say, but he didn't listen and keep kicking at the walker.

Is he fucking around? I sighed annoying and went right to him. I stomp right on the head and blood spread out from it.

Benjamin look shock and disappointed about what I just did. "I have this under control!" Benjamin hissed and grab me by my shirt.

I glare at him by his naive and arrogance.

Under control?! Like kicking at a walker by the rage?!

"What? You were just kicking at this fucker, right at the gut instead the head and spilling our time here. What's going on between you and him right now?" I inquired and pull Benjamin away from and he lost his grip on my shirt.

Benjamin shoot a glare toward me.

"That's not your concern. He almost jump on me." Benjamin shot back and storming away with the cart as I glaring at him.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Then I realize that he's not heading back to upstairs instead to the door where we came in here this school.

"Where are you going?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

"We are going back to the sewer and take supplies into there. Why would you go back to the others and see everything is fine?" Tim said as I still glaring at Benjamin.

"Are you sure you two will be fine out there with walkers?" I asked doubtfully.

"We will. And, don't bother Benjamin. Sometime he can be reckless." Tim said.

No doubt about that.

"It's okay. By the way, what was that with that walker?" I asked.

"He came right from a door, right there. When Benny passed through." Tim replied.

Really? But it seems like he kicked that walker for personality.

"I see, but it looks like you and your brother know him like you two knew about the leader of Crawford." I said as Tim looking away from me. "Do you know these people?"

Tim looking at me. "Look, just... let me and Benny handle supplies first and then I will tell..." Tim said, but he trailed off and went away with cart to his brother.

I raise one of my eyes in hesitant and cross my arms over chest. These two are from here, probably. As I heard how Molly "guessed" where we can find medicines, she's from here too. I stare at the walker the same one Benjamin kicked on it. These people must have done horrible things to them.

I turned around and went to the upstairs, back to classroom where we all to meet there again.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Y'all know what Molly's secrets is, but what about Benjamin's and Tim's?**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	54. Around Every Corner: Crawford Part 3

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Crawford Part 3**

 **Axel's POV**

I went in the classroom and see the girls are talking each others about something... girly stuff, I guess.

Ben still standing by the door to the armory and I don't think he did got it open yet.

I hope brothers are doing fine outside when walkers are roaming around. And Tim will better to tell me about his secret. I know that is not my concern, but it would be better to know instead getting misunderstanding on them and Molly.

I approach the girls until they notice and looking at me. "Hey, Axel. How's going?" Cath asked.

"I'm fine. We got food and clean water. And luckily for us, there was no any damn walkers." I said as the girls smile, but then turned into curious one. "Where are supplies? And where's Benjamin and Tim?" Cath asked.

"Eh... they are poking other rooms downstairs, they have supplies. Don't worry about them, they will be back soon." I wasn't sure about it, but I don't want make the girls worry about brothers Rugby.

"I hope they will." Clementine said as I nodded. "How's going with you two?" I ask.

"Good, just..." Clementine trailed off and have a sad expression on her face.

Huh? What's wrong?

"These desks reminds us back in our classes. We kinda... miss being in schools." Cath explained.

I smile and roll my eyes.

Well, me too. I'm still remember when I was in the first class. Man... it was really easy than what Clementine mentioned about her first grade back at Hershel's farm. Then it's getting harder and harder while me, Chris and our classmates have a really strict principal. By the way, I've thought school is the last thing we kids and teenagers miss it.

"Do you miss it too, Dix?" Cath asked as I was little confused and no idea how I gonna answer that.

I don't know... after become a member of a gang, I have never ever thought about that.

"I've never thought think about it. But... I guess I want to go back in my school after the fight with Amanda." I answer.

"I guess. You're really give a taste to that bitch to stop her from hurting Chris." Cath said which it made Clem looked curious. "Who's Amanda?" Clem asked.

Me and Cath looking at Clem and was trailed off. I'm not sure if I have to tell her about-

Then we heard the door opened and it was Brie, Carley, Kenny and Lee who came in the classroom with three fuel gallons which Clem and Cath jumped off their seats and rushing to them as I turned around.

They're back and they got the fuel! GREAT!

"You're back!" Clementine exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, and we made it out pretty good too." Kenny said with a smile and then he looking at me. "So how's going with supplies? And where are these brothers?" Kenny and the others looked around when they noticed brothers Rugby isn't with me.

"We got supplies, whole lot of them than you can ever image. That canteen were better than any damn drugstore or abandoned cars." I said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good, but where's the boys?" Lee asked and looked little concern about them. "Don't worry, they're outside and loading supplies into the sewers. They'll be back in here when they are done." I reply.

"You left them outside on their own?" Carley said questionable and looked disbelief.

I raised my hands up. "Easy. They know what they doing outside, just like how they attracting walkers with bells..."

"Yeah, hope they will not screwing around. Speaking about these boys, Lee and Molly got the battery and she left behind with it to do something whatever what is. Is that right, Lee?" Kenny scoffed and looking at Lee. "Yeah, she said she got something to do, something important for her." Lee nodded.

I raised my eyes in surprised.

Molly left behind too?! With battery?! Now that's giving me some suspicions about her and the boys too.

I looking at these fuel gallons as Kenny, Carley and Lee still holding them and put them on the floor.

But I think we don't have to worry about if they're gonna betray us or something like that as long we have the fuel and they _need_ it for their car.

"How're you doing with that door?" Kenny asked to Ben who still working on the other door to get open it.

"Not so good." Ben said gloomy.

I sighed out. Maybe I should stay here instead Ben and try get that door open before we split up.

Kenny walked over to help Ben. "Here, let me give you a hand."

Then Cath looked around of us and looks concern now. "Where's Emily? Isn't she with you?" Cath asked.

"No, we haven't see her or Christa or Vernon either since we split up." Lee said which it made Cath little worry about her older sister.

Well... battery is done, fuel is done, supplies is done, now we have medicines left, and Emily, Christa and Vernon didn't come back here yet.

"They maybe is still busy to get medicines, but it has been a while ago now and no word from them." Carley figured out.

I think we should go to the nurse's station and see how's going with them.

"Let's go to check with them and see if they something help from us." I state as Lee nodded to agree with me.

"Yeah. You're right. They might be in trouble, hope not." Lee said and turned to Cath and Clem. "Don't worry about Emily, I'm sure she and the others will be fine when we get to them."

"Okay, be careful." Cath nodded and looked calm down now.

"Carley, stay here with the girls and the others, in case if something get fishy." Lee said as Carley chuckles. "Hey, that's my lines back at the motor inn, big guy." Lee smile at her as we two headed out the door and walk away.

While we're going, I've think to tell Lee about what happened between Benjamin and that walker down in the hallway.

"Hey, Lee. There's something you need to know." I said as Lee looking at me while we going.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"After we got supplies, Benjamin got trouble by a walker and he fought back luckily, but... he become very angry and just kicking it without destroying the brain. It seems like it's personality or something else." I said which it made Lee looks surprise, but he got a know look too. "Well, now it's getting strange with these boys and Molly too." Lee said and looked strangely.

I wide one of my eyebrows.

"What? What happened back in the alleyway?" I asked.

"There was a walker who wear medical scrubs. A scientist or a doctor maybe... anyway, Molly attack it brutally and she looked really upset and angry." Lee said as I was chock.

Molly attacked another walker brutally too? But why... wait a minute.

"I think they're probably from here this hellhole. Whoever what happened in here, they might have to do something with it and non of them didn't show some sympathetic about those bastards who died here." I pointed out.

Lee raise one of his eyebrows in doubtful and then narrows them. "I don't know, you're maybe right." Lee said while we passed the door to downstairs and keep going into deep of hallway. There was two ways as Lee pointed on the right. "This way must be to the nurse's station."

We went to the right and when rounded the corner, we saw five or six walkers trying to get inside a door.

Shit! Where they hell come from?!

Me and Lee take cover immediately so walkers can't notice us... yet.

"Christa, Emily and Vernon must be inside of that door." Lee stated as I nod.

Yeah, no wonder why are they so desperate to get inside that door.

"They're six of 'em. I think we think can handle them just like back in the sewer, but let's do this quickly with the guns." I said.

"Good idea." Lee nodded and pull out his Glock 17 as I grab my crossbow.

Then we got up aiming at them. Lee firing his gun and I shoot my crossbow, the bolt hit one of them, stick through the brain while the bullet right back of the head. Two walkers collapsed down and then other four turned around from the door by the noise of Lee's gunshot and start heading to us. Lee firing two more shoot and got two walkers down while I reloading with another bolt. Lee shoot another walker and it collapsed which there's one left as I aiming at it. I pull the trigger and the bolt flew right through the skull and the walker fell down.

"Well, seems like it will take a little time to reload another bolt." Lee chuckles as I sighed when we approach the door while I grabbing the bolt from the skull and then another one from other walker I shot earlier.

Very funny. I given my desert eagle to Doug in case if something will happen in the house. I wonder if he and Omid will be alright when we got all what we need and heading back to the house.

Lee opened the door as I follow after him. When we got in, I see there was some sickbeds and doctor stuff. But where's-

Then I notice someone aiming at us with a gun from behind of a desk right beside us which I and Lee turned to it and saw it was Christa.

Whoa!

"Easy, it just us." I said as Christa lower her gun down and take a breath. "Sorry, I thought you two were walker behind the door. It's alright, guys!" Christa called to Emily and Vernon who came out their hideout.

"Oh, thank god." Emily gasped happily.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"The walkers wandered into the hallway after we got inside. They must have heard us when we rooting around in here." Emily explained and looked little frightened as Christa too. "This whole place is infested, they're everywhere!" Christa exclaimed in panic.

Lee hold his hands up. "Calm down, everyone. We took care of them." Lee ensured women.

It was very easy if anyone can say that. Anyway...

"So how's going with the medicines? Have you three found them?" I asked as Emily's face fell down. "Yeah, well we found them, but there's another problem." Emily said gloomy.

Oh man, what now?

Vernon approach a cabinet with number lock.

"I think all of the prescription drugs are locked in there. Locked up tight." Vernon said as I got a doubtful expression on my face.

"So? If we can't find the codes, then why can't we just bust it open?" I suggest.

"Well, that could worked, but it will taking a little time and we don't know how much we have left for now. Can't take that risk to waste our time." Vernon said as I sighed. "We've already tried to get four codes from that video camera, but the patient ran out before the doctor could punch in the first number." Christa said and looked sadly.

I looking at the video camera and the lens aiming right at the number lock.

That thing is still working? Good.

But why did the patient ran away from this room?

"Is there something happened in the tape?" I asked which Emily and Christa look more saddened.

"The patient was a young woman, a pregnant woman." Emily replied as I and Lee widened our eyes in shock. "The doctor who worked here refuse to let this woman have the baby and... demanded abortion. Because of Crawford's awful rules." Christa said.

After what I heard, my hands is shaking little and blood's boiling.

What the fuck is wrong with these sick people?! If I see one living of Crawford, I will ripping the skin out of the person!

"Damn... poor that woman" Lee said sympathetic.

"I can't imaging how these people who wanna living by those horrible rules." Emily said.

I release an anger sigh out of my mouth and take a breath. Then I was thinking about that doctor.

Wonder if there's one more tape and that doctor would have it. But where is... hold on there!

I turned to Lee and say, "Lee, you mentioned you saw a walker who wearing medical scrubs in the alley by the auto shop, right?" I said as Lee wide his eye and nod. "Yeah, you're right. Did that Doctor had no hair on the top of the head and his clothes was light green scrubs?" He asked to Vernon, Christa and Emily.

"These facts you brought up sounds correct. Maybe you can go back in the alley again and see what he's got on him." Vernon stated.

"You're right. I'll be back soon." Lee said.

Whoa hold on, is he really wanna go out on his own?

"Are you sure you wanna do this alone? Should I go with you?" I asked.

"I think we need you here and make sure we will not get trouble with the walkers again." Lee said firmly as I sighed.

I think he's right and plus, I have to talk with Emily and Christa some couple things.

"Okay, be careful out there." I said as Lee nodded and went to the door.

Emily's searching around among of beds, thought she can find something useful. I decide to talk with her. Emily noticed me and turned around to talk wit me.

"How're you doing, Emily?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just... fell bad for that woman. Can't believe it how this place was so drastic." Emily said and looked saddened as I looked down. "Me either." I said and looking at Emily. "But what happened in here now, I'm sure these bastards got whatever they deserved."

"I guess so." Emily said. "How's going with supplies?"

"We found plenty of them. Brothers loading supplies into the sewer and will be back soon in the classroom. Don't worry about them, they're tough just like me, sort of." I said so confident. "By the way, how's with Christa?" I looking at Christa who standing by the cabinet and try open it somehow, but no use.

"She's getting more worry about Omid as long we don't get medicines. I'm worry about Doug too, but the stress will making people reckless in this situation and that's the last what we need right now." Emily said and look concerned about Christa.

Good logic there. I don't think Christa would care about if something will happening with her than Omid.

"Let's hope Lee making fast to find something on that doctor walker before Christa getting crazy." I nod.

Then I remember something I need to talk with Emily about; the boat and Tim's offer.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for little late, but it will be little short chapters until chapter 60.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	55. Around Every Corner: Crawford Part 4

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Crawford Part 4**

 **Tim's POV**

 **In the sewer**

Me and my brother are in the sewer and drop the last paper bag of supplies that we loading in bags from carts.

"Alright, bro. That's the last one." I said.

"Good, and we're going back to that hellhole again which mean leaving supplies behind?" Benny said in disbelief.

I narrows my eyes at paper bags with load of supplies.

I don't think no one will find them in here, and we know we all and the others in the school, plus that Vernon's group are the last survivors in Savannah.

"No one will find them. Let's get back into the school and see how's going with Molly and the others." I said firmly.

Benny sighed and complaining, "Glad that you are so confident." I rolled my eyes.

We climbing up at the ladder to the manhole. I hope everyone are alright and got the fuel.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

 **At the alley**

I've finished the walker who were going to escape through a fallen fence by the perimeter, but it was too late for him because he probably got something on him what I need.

I bend down and searching around the body.

Eww, wish this is the last time I doing this shitty job.

Then I got something in his pocket and reach it out: It was a tape.

"This might be just what we need." I stated and then I found a note from the doctor's pocket. On the note, it has some numbers. "And what's this? Looks like some kind of code, but Vernon said the safe combination was only four numbers."

I put the tape and the note too in my pocket and were going to get moving back to the school, but then I heard the walkers outside of the alley have probably heard me, but I don't think I can stay here in the alley longer.

"Shit. Time to go." I muttered in horror and start running away from the alley.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

 **In the nurse's station**

"... And the boat can't hold more than five people." I explained about the situation which it made Emily surprised and shock.

"No way... and why didn't you or Lee or Kenny told us earlier before we heading to Crawford?" Emily inquired.

"Look, I'd probably should tell the rest of group earlier, but that would lead a hard discussion while Doug and Omid getting worse." I replied calmly.

Emily looked down and have a disappointment expression on her face. I'm sure she doesn't like about the group are gonna split up.

"This is getting too far, Axel. I mean, do you or Kenny really wanna tearing the group apart for a boat?" Emily inquired and looked disbelief on me as I sighed. "No, but there's no other option and besides that, do you really think someone wanna be left in this cursing city behind?" I retort as Emily looked despair and didn't say a word. "I don't like this either, but we got some other people we have lost in contact. Tim say we're going to the north later where your older sister Tess and your parents can be there now, right Emily?"

Emily just looking at me with a doubtful look and turned around to the window. I take a seat on a bed.

"It will be alright, Em. Lee, Clem, Kenny and the others will be alright." I enlightening Emily, but she still looking outside through the window.

"Which who will come with the brothers and Molly?" Emily asked lowly. "You, me, Cath, Doug and Ben." I replied as Emily turned around to me with her wide-eyes in shock.

"Wait? Just five of us? But that would be... six left and the boat can carry five people. But that means one person will be left behind?" Emily inquired in disbelief as I sighed.

Yeah... if ALL of us will make it from this damn place...

"That's right... but we don't know if all of us will come back to the house alive. Someone can die in this hellhole or..." I said, but trailed off then as Emily approach me and take a seat right next to me.

"Please don't say that." Emily said and don't want me to think about losing a friend. "Sorry, but I'm just saying we can't assuming that everyone will survive through this." I said.

"I know what you mean. Doug isn't gonna like that, about split up." Emily said and looked down as I close my eyes, but then she got a wonderingly expression on her face and looking at me. "Axel?"

"What?" I replied and opened my eyes again.

"I was wonder about... Ben. Since what happened with Katjaa and Duck, he was little quiet and didn't wanna talk with me. I know he was happy when I told him about me and Doug, but he's still mute like he saw a ghost. I'm getting worry about him." Emily explained about Ben which I look away from her with an anger look so she can't see it.

I can't stop thinking how he left the girls behind with walkers and was so confident they'll be fine outside in the backyard when there's a stalker who want something with Clementine. If he doing something like that or worse again, I'm going to tell Emily and the others about that. I shook my head little and change my anger look to normal.

"I don't know. Maybe he got something in his mind like secrets, I guess." I replied as Emily didn't understand what I mean. "Do you think?" Emily asked.

I shrugged and say, "Like I said; I don't know, but let's focus on medicines. We'll talk with him later." I replied as Emily nodded and we got up off the bed. Emily continue to search around as I do.

Then I saw a lot of blood on the floor by the camera and it's dried, but it leading over this room to the door.

Hmm, someone has been injury as hell. Maybe it could be that doctor's blood, and it seems like he was in a hurry while he dying. Maybe I should follow after and see where the trail of blood leading to.

"I'm going back to outside for a moment, won't be far away from you." I said.

"Don't take too long and be careful." Vernon said as I nodded.

I open the door and went out of the room. I see the trail still leading to the hallway as I going after it. I rounded the corner and the trail of the blood leading end it by one of lockers. When I stand right front of it, I saw there was two hands-print of blood on the locker.

The doctor were actually heading to his locker when he's dying. Seems like he didn't make it to open it.

I saw there was a name on it, "LOGAN". Could be doctor's name.

"Axel?" I heard it was Lee who calling me and come from the deep of the hallway.

I'm glad he's okay.

"Lee, how's going with your doctor-friend? Did you found something?" I asked as Lee reach out a tape from his pocket. "Yeah, this might will show us the codes. And, I found this too." Lee said and reach out a note.

I looking at the note and it's have the same name on it with another codes which mean it could be for the locker.

"You know, I was followed after this trail of blood from the nurse room and it leading to this locker. These codes on the note you found could be the locker's." I stated as Lee approached the locker and going to open it.

After a few seconds later, Lee opened the locker and then he reach a thing out of it.

"What did you got?" I asked.

"It's another tape. Could help us to tell about what's going on here." Lee replied.

"Great, now we got two tapes and I hope they will shows us the codes to the cabinet." I said as Lee nod with a smile.

We walk back to the nurse room and when we got in, Emily, Christa and Vernon still looking around in this room.

"Hey, guys. I found two tapes. One of them is day 83." Lee said.

"That's the day after the first one we watched." Vernon added.

"Put it in." Christa said as we went to the video camera and Lee put the second tape in it.

Okay, let see what's happened.

We all watching at camera's little screen and it shows there was a woman who looked sad and sitting on the bed right next to the cabinet, and a man who look old and wearing medical scrubs, probably the doctor.

"Have you made your decision?" The doctor asked as he approached the saddened woman and standing beside of her.

"I thought you said I didn't have a choice." The woman retorted as she glancing at the doctor. "Well, technically you do. You can terminate the pregnancy, or leave Crawford. Other word, that would be a death sentence both for you and your unborn child." The doctor said with a serious look.

I looking angry at that doctor. What a selfish old man!

"Maybe that's best, I mean why are we even trying to survive and to keep on living? I guess this is what it takes like this is the only to live" The woman said and placed her hands to cover her sad face.

"I don't make the rules Anna." The doctor trying to ensured Anna as she let her hands of her face and pleading to the doctor. "Doctor, I'm begging you, please help me."

"Maybe one day, when things are different, you can try again." Doctor Logan said and went to the cabinet. "But for now, today, we have to do this."

I watching little closer on the screen to see the codes as doctor punch four codes on the safe, but when he grabbed the handle, Anna get off the bed quickly and took a nearby scalpel and stabbed the doctor, right into his torso from behind. The doctor yelled out a pained scream.

"Jesus..." Emily gasped in shock.

Damn... well fuck that mad scientist who refused help Anna's unborn baby.

Then Anna took the doctor's gun and rushing away from the room, then we can hear so many gunshot from the hallway in this video camera. Doctor collapsed down and bleeding on the floor. He crawling to the video camera and turned it off.

Good work there, atta-girl. I would done the same thing.

"Now at least we know what happened in here Crawford." Lee said and took the tape of the camera. More importantly, we've got the combination." Vernon retort as Christa walk away from us.

We notice she whimper something as we looking at each other and don't know what's wrong with her.

What's wrong with her? Wait a minute...

I rubbed my forehead and shook my head in disappointed as Lee approached her and ask, "Christa, are you alright? What's wrong?" Christa turned to Lee with a sad look. "It's... nothing. That was just... hard to watch. Don't worry about, I'm fine." Christa said as I glancing at her.

"Don't worry, let's get this over. I don't like how did they treat with that poor pregnant woman either. So let's get medicines and get out of here now." Emily comfort Christa as Vernon opened the cabinet.

"Now we're in business." Vernon said.

He and Emily grabbed so many of the prescription medication as possible they can.

"Okay the, I think we're good. This is more than enough for your people and mine. Let's go." Vernon said.

"I'll stay here for a little moment. I found another tape in a locker outside. Maybe there's something else on there?" Lee spook up. "We got the meds. That's all I care about." Christa added and went to the door as I sent a glare to her.

Really? What about the other one you care about?

"I stay here with you and see what this tape have.

"Don't take too long, this will be overrun soon or later." Emily said as I and Lee nodded.

Vernon, Emily and Christa headed out the door as Lee put the other tape we found in the doctor's locker into the video camera.

"Now let's see what this one have..." I said when we both looking at the little screen.

When the screen was on and showing us there was two figures, the first one was doctor who were right front of the camera and it seem like he putting on his pants. When he moved away from the camera, we can the second figure and it was MOLLY?!

What the hell, Molly?

We saw she wears leather jacket and green jeans, and it looks she and the doctor have done something before this tape.

The doctor opened the cabinet and say, "Listen, as fun as this was, I have to put a stop to this little arrangement. This is the last I can give you." Which it made Molly surprised and betrayed. "Why?" Molly inquired.

"Oberson had someone come down here yesterday taking inventory." The doctor explained as he grabbed some prescription medication. "He's really cracking down. I just can't risk it."

"We had a deal!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes, we _had_ a deal." The doctor said as he turned to Molly and handed her some medication. "We don't anymore." Molly took the medicine and said, "My sister needs this medicine. Without it, she'll die or she'll start showing symptoms and they'll take her away, and you know what'll happen when Ben finds out." Molly exclaimed as the doctor walked away from her who still exclaiming at him, "Me and boys can't just let that happen."

"I'm sorry, Molly and I'm sorry for your sister's boyfriend too. I've done all I can, but I had to look out for myself here." The doctor said and looking at Molly over his shoulder. "As Benjamin would look out for himself and his brother. You know what'll happen if someone protest against the rules and Oberson, and that's it."

I wide raise my eyes up in surprised. Molly's sister is Benjamin's girlfriend?

"Yeah, that's the Crawford way, isn't it?" Molly sulk as she shoved past the doctor.

We heard she shut the door as the doctor turned the video camera off.

"Well, shit." Lee mumbled.

"Yeah, no wonder why they're acting weird in here place." I agree. "We'll better find the boys and Molly, and talk about what's going between them and Crawford."

"I know it's their secrets, but how can we trust them then?" Lee nodded.

We headed out of this room and then walk into the hallway. While we going, I looked down with a gloomy face.

I hope Benjamin will better not fucking around when I'm going to talk about his lost poor girlfriend. Something must have happened with her, even all these facts we have now, I feel sorry of Benjamin now because it reminds little about me how I throw chances away like accept Ashley's apology instead refuse listen and dumped her back in that day.

And Jessica, I left her behind and that probably lead her into the jail as I found out the newspaper in the RV and it said she was caught for a few days ago before this shit started. I don't know if she's dead along with other prisoners or worst even she's alive, she is in the hands of that fucking sick Police Warden Thomas-

But after when we passed through the hole to outside at the roof, we heard some sounds from behind us which we turned around quickly.

"Jesus Christ." Lee gasped.

It was Molly and brothers Rugby too? What the hell are they doing up on the roof outside?

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked to Molly and then looking at the brothers. "And why are you two doing with her instead go back to the classroom after packed supplies into the sewer?"

"Sightseeing." Molly replied as I and Lee didn't get it about what did she mean by that, but I assume it's a lie.

Lee frowned at Molly and say, "I'll take that battery now."

"Oh yeah, about that..." Molly said with a sheepish look which it made Lee looks worry now, but I crossed my arms over my chest and glaring at her.

Don't tell me that she lost it or another lie.

Then Tim just rolled his eyes and approach to Molly's backpack on her back. "She's just kidding." Tim said as he opened Molly's backpack while she carry it on her back.

He reach the battery out of the back pack and handed it over to me and Lee. "Here you go." Tim said as I accepted and put it in my own backpack.

Now when I was going to tell them about what we saw on the video camera, I notice Molly holding something with her right hand, a picture perhaps. But I didn't take a good look at it.

"What's that?" I asked and starring at the picture that Molly holding. "Nothing." Molly said when she put it in her pocket as I frowned at her.

I looking at Benjamin and Tim with a glare. "Lee, you better talk with her alone while I'm doing same thing with them."

"What's talk about?" Benjamin inquired as I ignored him and waving my hand to give him and Tim a signal to come with me.

Brothers do what I want with no doubt as we three walk down the hallway and leaving Lee and Molly behind so they can talk in private.

I stop right next of the doors where we came in through it into this floor.

Okay then, here we go...

Brothers Rugby was right front of my back and I turned around to talk with them, Benjamin have a irritation expression on his face.

"Okay, what do you want now? Look, if this is about what happened back down there; I'm sorry for being asshole, but I didn't asked for your-" Benjamin start to babbling now which I just ignoring him and spook up, "Yes, it is. Part of that, of course. Most of all; You LIED to me."

Tim and Benjamin looking at me with strangely expressions on their faces. "What?" Tim asked.

"Excuse me?" Benjamin frowned at me.

"I know you two and Molly are from Crawford." I explained correctly which Benjamin wide his eyes and then glaring at his twin-brother. "YOU told him?"

"No, he didn't, but he was going to tell me. I found a security camera in the nurse's station. Your friend Molly was on it and she mentioned about both of you. She have a affair with the doctor who runs that room before Crawford fell down into this mess." I said.

"Whoa hold on there, we didn't lied to you." Tim defended.

"I asked you how you three know about Crawford. You said you just heard about stories." I added.

Benjamin shook his head and point his finger on me. "Listen, we just say there were stories about Crawford. We never said that's how we knew about it. We NEVER lied to you or your people." Benjamin spat.

My fists is getting hard by his damn compliment.

"I wasn't done to ask completely about how you do know about Crawford, you're the one who changed subject back in the river street." I shot back.

"Slow down, both of you." Tim said with a serious look as I and Benjamin stop arguing each other. "By the way, doesn't matter if we lied to you, not after whatever happened with these bastards. I mean we don't own you anymore after I made a offer to you."

Well, he's right there. But how can I take this risk to trust them when they might have dark secrets about this place?

"You're right, but I didn't say non of don't own me. But how can I trust you now when I found out you three are from Crawford? The only thing I don't know now is why didn't you guys leave from this damn place." I said.

Benjamin sighed out his annoying air. "Are you and your buddy really wanna start with this conservation right here and right now?" Benjamin said with a disbelief look while I see Lee and Molly talking each other now.

"It's up to you two." I said.

Benjamin look down with a sad look that I've never see before as Tim place his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him. Then Tim look at me with a sad look too, but not much like his brother's.

"Me and my brother used to live here with Molly and her little sister, Hilda. Like us, she was fourteen years old. Benjamin and her comes to their hands and that's so. But... it wasn't easy for her in this damn new world, because she was diabetic. When the dead starting walking and Crawford shuts itself in. Then Oberson step up and make everything for us to survive. Everyone, including us saw him as a hero, but that made him so power hungry and made these horrible rules. No-one who couldn't justify their place, earn their keep. No-one who required special care. By those rules, that made Hilda nothing but a liability. But we've saw already what they become before doctor Logan broke the deal and we thought we could keep secret about Hilda's diabetic from those son of bitches." Tim said as Benjamin looking at us with a remorse look.

"It was my fault... I could-" But Tim cut him off. "No, Benjamin. It was my fault too and so Molly's too. But I don't blame anyone but myself."

I was speechless and feel sorry for them.

"It's... okay, you don't need to say no more facts. I understand. And... I know how it feels to lost a girlfriend when I have the chance to stop from losing. Even before the dead started." I said with a gloomy tone as Benjamin and Tim widened their eyes and staring at me in little shock.

"What? Did you lost a girlfriend even before this shit?" Benjamin asked in shock as I wasn't sure how I gonna answer that.

"Two actually, but non of them weren't killed. I dumped my first one when she told me that she was one of people who hurt Cath's and Emily's brother and my best friend. Then he forgiven one of them, a girl and they become a couple while I didn't listen and forgives my own girl." I explained as Tim looked little surprised by me.

"Damn.. it's quiet opposite between you and your friend, but still was cold." Tim spook up.

"Yeah, but what about your other girlfriend?" Benjamin asked. "I left her behind, not exactly to dump her but cut out of her gang. Then later the police caught her, I'm just figured out for a couple days ago on a newspaper from that day when everything started." I reply as Tim and Benjamin looked shock.

They probably are shocked when they learned that I'm was a criminal.

"Wait, you're a criminal?" Benjamin asked and narrows his eyes as I nod. "Yup, like you guys, I was trying to save my mother. She had a cancer and didn't have much money for a operation. I'm was trying to get enough money for her, I was close when she's died..." I said and fell my face down.

Tim and Benjamin looking concern at me. "Whoa shit, I'm... truly sorry about loosing your mother." Benjamin said and looked down.

Thanks for your concern.

"It's okay, I'm got over her death already when this mess started." I said.

"You're right. We all have lost our families." Tim said as we notice Lee and Molly are coming to us.

I see Molly looks little sad now just like how Benjamin was when we talking about Hilda.

"Hey, Molly. Look, I wanna say that I'm sorry about your sister." I said as Molly looked appreciated by my sympathetic.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for wasting our time but I... just want have this." Molly said and show me the picture that she holding.

It must be Molly sister, Hilda. She looks like Molly, but younger and brown hair.

Suddenly, we heard a ringing bell, but this time it wasn't Molly or boys either.

What the hell?

"It wasn't us if you two thinking that." Benjamin said as I shook my head.

"Whoever what's going on now, we need get out of here now. We got all what we need." Lee said as we all nod.

When we walking back to the classroom, but then we heard a creak which we five stop walking and holding our weapons.

What was that? It sounds like it comes from around the corner.

But I got a felling that it couldn't be a walker. A walker shouldn't giving us a surprise except playing dead until a prey getting close.

"Wait." I said whisper as I sneaking to the corner while Lee and the others staying behind.

I stop sneaking and staring at the corner. Okay then...

I took a step right now as someone appear from around the corner and going to attack me, but I grabbed both of the attacker's hands and push against the wall on the left.

"Wait, wait, wait, it's me." I looking completely at the face and it was BEN?

I released him, but still glaring at him as the others approached him.

What the hell is he doing here and why did he hiding here?

"Ben. What the hell are you doing here?" Lee inquired with a serious look. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just thought you guys were walkers and I..." But he trailed off.

I shook my head and sighed. Seriously?!

"It's okay, Ben. But don't think about the walkers will get surprised by being attack from nowhere." I said with a strict tone. "And why are you here?"

"Kenny sent me out here to look for something to bust the door open. And I found this." Ben said as extended his hand with a familiar hatchet.

I wide my eyes in surprised. Wait a second, it's that not the same hatchet Ben given to Lee back in the backyard?

"Hey, Lee, is this not your hatchet? Have you drop it?" I asked, but Lee didn't answer me back as I looking at him and saw he looks worry now.

Huh? What's wrong with him?

"Uh…Ben, where did you get that?" Lee asked.

"I just found it, it was stuck between the door handles down the hallway back there." Ben explained and pointed at the door behind us.

I raised my eyes. Stuck? Why would Lee-

"Oh no." Lee mumbled in horror.

Then I got something crack in my head.

Oh shit. Don't tell me what he means...

We turned around to the doors, we saw the doors slams open by walkers right now and they getting in the hall.

"Fuck!" Benjamin exclaimed as he, Tim and Lee reach out their weapons and aiming at them while Molly and I went to them.

You idiot, Ben! I getting angry by his stupid, but I'm still concentrate like I've already took two and then three walkers while Molly kills a few of them with her ice-picker. Too slow...

But then, a walker grab me from behind while another who crawling to me and trying to bite my left feet. I trying to struggling them off while Molly got trouble too when a walker grab her weapon.

"Boys! Lee! Anyone! Shoot this fucker!" Molly calling for help as I wish could, but I'm in busy right now.

Then Lee firing his gun at the walker, but he missed.

"Don't shoot, we might can hit-" Tim yelled, but interrupted when another gunshot appear and this time it got right through the skull which Molly was free.

Who-

BANG!

Another gunshot and it hit at the walker who was behind of me, and it collapsed as I stamp at the crawling one, on the head.

I looking at the others and the girls was with them.

What the... was it them? Instead to being angry for sneaking out the classroom, I'm feel proud of them this time.

"Good working there, kids. Nice shooting." Molly said and looked appreciated for saved her and mine asses.

"Thanks..." Clem said lowly and looked little frightened for using a gun and the other walkers.

Great, too many! Time to go!

"I'm really proud of you two, but let's talking about it later!" I yelled as we start running back to the classroom.

"I swear that fucking stupid boy will regret this!" Benjamin growling with an angry tone while we running to the classroom.

For this time, I'm with him. It wouldn't that happen if Ben didn't took the the hatchet from the door handles and the walkers wouldn't get in here this floor.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you fans can understand why I chose Hilda for Molly's sister, the same name of Molly's signature weapon. It's probably Molly's sister real name, but it's not confirmed. Other wise, Negan named his baseball bat, Lucille after his deceased wife as you can read "Here's Negan".**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Brothers Rugby knew Molly and Hilda almost over a few years before the outbreak.**

* * *

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	56. Around Every Corner: Crawford Part 5

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Crawford Part 5**

 **Axel's POV**

We're running into the classroom as Brie holding the door for us and she close it after.

Fuck, fuck! BEN! I WILL FUCKING **SMASH** YOUR STUPID HEAD LATER!

Then I see Kenny who stand by the armory as he turned to us with a curious look and ask, "What the fuck is going on?"

"They're coming! We need get the hell out of here!" Tim exclaimed as Kenny looked frightened, but he growling back to the armory and start to kick it.

"That should hold them." Vernon said as Brie holding against the door.

"Yeah but how do we get out now?" Brie asked.

"Through the armory, if we can just get this damn door open!" Kenny exclaimed while keep kicking the door.

Ugh... I'M GETTING OUT OFF CONTROL! My hands's shaking by rage which I have to let it out from me. Then I came out a idea.

"I'll help you!" I exclaimed while I am still angry at Ben who give the hatchet back to Lee and he accepted, but I saw he has an intense glare at that stupid teenager.

I coming right next to Kenny and help him to open this stupid door. I try to bust open it with my arm and take a step back before tackled at the door again many time as Kenny did the same thing. It wasn't just helping him, but let the range go out from. I feel a little better now.

COME ON, YOUR STUBBORN DOOR!

"Girls, stay close to us." I heard Emily told to the girls to join with the others and waiting for this damn door open.

"Hurry up! They'll getting closer before we know it!" Benjamin exclaimed as I getting annoying and angry by his irritation, but I and Kenny still busting at the door

Doesn't he ever shut up?!

"Will you be quiet for once?! Do we look like we don't know we're in trouble?!" I shot back.

I keep going to busting the door while I hear Ben start whining up. "This is my fault... all my fault."

Yeah, it is all your fucking fault, dumb ass! You'll better watch your ass when we getting out of here!

"What're you talking about, Ben?" Carley asked and looked concern at Ben.

"Calm down, Ben. They just found us. It ain't anyone's fault." Emily tried to calm her friend down. "It is my fault, Em! I've something to tell you and Kenny." Ben whined.

"What the hell's he babbling about?" Christa inquired and looking at Ben.

"Ben, we talked about this." Lee said.

"No, I want to know what he meant." Christa demanded. "What do you mean, this is your fault?"

"Kenny, I'm sorry, man; I'm so sorry." Ben said, but Kenny didn't looked bother by his excuses as he keep tackled the door and say, "Kid, this is not the best time. Whatever, you did, save it for later."

"Ben, what the hell are you talking about?" Emily inquired, but I turned around my angry face at Ben and yell, "BEN, you're really in a big trouble, worse than what you did back in the street! We _WILL_ deal with this later!" I'm still keep going to tackled the door as the others was surprised by my outburst, but except Lee, they didn't understand what I mean.

"All what he mean this stupid asshole have opened the door for the geeks back in the hallway." Benjamin said with an anger tone.

"That's nuts! Ben wouldn't do something-" Emily defended, but Ben cut off. "No, Emily. It- It's true, but there's more-"

"Ben, shut the fuck up!" Lee exclaimed.

"Fuck you, Lee. I can't do this anymore!" Ben yelled which me and the others except Kenny are surprised by his outburst as we've never see or heard that from him before, but I'm kind uninterested now and continue to tackled the door to break it down while Ben spook up. "It's been me all along. Putting all of us in danger. Katjaa, Duck... and Travis... it was all me. It was all me."

Suddenly, the door has finally open up which we have knock the lock.

Finally... phew... phew... now we have to...

But, then I start to get being confused when Ben mentioned about his lost friend and Kenny's family.

What? What did he just say?

"Hold on there." Kenny said and turned around to Ben with a glare. "What are you saying? Me, Kenny and the others looking despair at Ben who has a remorse expression on his face.

"It was me who made the deal with the bandits at the motor inn, slipping them supplies. I thought maybe I could keep them off our backs. When it got discovered, that's when they attacked. That's when Duck..." But Ben trailed off when he's getting nervous by me and Kenny.

I wide my eyes in shock and surprised.

WHAT?! It was Ben the whole time?! And he got his own best friend killed by his stupidities. My blood is boiling more than before as I see the others except Lee who look shock and Emily seems upset.

I feel my blood's boiling again.

"But, Ben... how... how could you?" Emily said as she looks upset.

Then I take a step to Ben, but I feel someone who is very angry than me and it was Kenny as he yelled angry while he's going to attack Ben, but Lee and Vernon grabbed him quickly. But Kenny try to struggle off them.

I'm just standing by the door and crosses my arms while aiming with my intense glare at Ben.

"Kenny, I know you're upset! But we will deal with this later! Right now, we need to go!" Lee exclaimed, but Kenny didn't listen and try to struggle off men's grip.

"You little pissant! You are fucking dead, you hear me?! Dead! My wife and my child, you got them both fucking killed!" Kenny bellowed.

After he yelled, I heard the walkers are getting closer now which I have to stop him yelling. I placed my hand on Kenny's shoulder quickly and say, "Listen, I'm agree with you! You should whoop his skinny little ass later. But like Lee said; we need to get the hell out of here!" I yelled which Kenny stop struggling and collapsed while take a deep breath as Lee and Vernon back away while I glaring at Ben who looks nervous by Kenny's outburst.

"Nice group you got here." Molly said sarcastic with a smile which Lee glaring at her annoyingly. "Not the time, Molly."

"Something's getting cracky." Benjamin said as I glancing at him. "Shut your mouth, Benny!"

Benjamin looked angry at me for calling his other nickname. But before he could react, Kenny exclaiming, "If this asshole thinks he's get on my boat, after what he did, then he is out of his motherfucking mind." Kenny scowls on Ben. "You hear me, shitbird? You can stay here and fucking rot!"

"Now hold on, we don't have time to do this." Carley objected. "Kenny, leave him alone. He's just tried to help us." Emily tried to reason with Kenny as I shook my head and glaring at Ben.

He left the girls behind with the walkers, caused Kenny's family's death, got his own friend killed and now, thanks for all of his actions we're in trouble right now.

"Kenny, we will deal with this later. Look, I'm agree that Ben has really messed up, but it's not up to both of us. We're in a group!" Lee exclaimed as Kenny looking at Lee with a scowl.

"SURE! Take a vote! This is American! But before you all decide, there's something you have to know. The boat's not big enough for all of us. Somebody's gotta get left behind, might as well be this piece of shit right here!" Kenny exclaimed and decide to leave Ben behind.

Now that's coming reasonable...

"Are you really seriously?" Cath inquired in disbelief.

"Well, I vote we leave him." Christa said coldly which Emily and some of the others looking shock in their eyes at her. Then Christa crosses her arms over her chest and glaring at Ben. "I'm sorry, Ben. I know you mean well, but all I want to do is get back to Omid. And you put in that at risk."

"Christa..." Emily says and looks disbelief on Christa.

"I'm not gonna let him to put his own foot in my father's car. I don't wanna getting me or my brother killed by his stupidities." Benjamin vote to leave Ben behind as Molly nodding which there's a sign that she wanted Ben out of the group.

I see Tim was quiet and just starring at Ben, but not so hostile like Kenny and Benjamin. Probably he feels bad of Ben, but he wasn't sure to take him with us which it will put his brother and Molly in risk.

"I'm saying I'm abstain." Tim says and looked neutral.

"Wait, don't we get a vote?" Clementine asked as she and Cath approached Lee.

Lee just looking at her and then he says, "Of course you two do."

"Ben's nice. He's my friend." Clementine said seriously which I wide my eyes in surprised as I've never seen her like this before. "We don't leave friends behind. That's my vote."

I rubbed my forehead and shook my head. I know she's still an innocent girl, but come on...

"Look, I know Ben has screwed around here, but we don't have to get this far because of a few mistakes." Cath agree with Clem.

Christa looks regretful on the girls. "On second thoughts, I think I'm gonna abstain."

"I'm abstain too, but I think I will change my mind later when we're back in the house." I said coldly and sent a glare towards Ben which earned two disappointment glances from Cath and Emily for not vote that Ben will stays with us, but I ignored them because I have something to tell Emily later.

"I'm abstain. We'll figure out this later." Lee says which earned a disappointment glance from Clementine as Carley looks shock.

I guess it's almost done for now. Can we just go NOW?!

"What about the rest of us? Don't we get to say-" Brie spook up who still holding against the door but suddenly, the walkers shatter the window of the door and one of them bite down on her shoulder.

Holy shit!

Then another walker grab Brie's head from behind while the others eating her which Vernon looked horror and shock for losing his friend.

"Brie!" Vernon exclaiming.

"Now can we go?" Molly inquired while she and the others backed away from the walkers that were eating Brie.

"Damn right! Vernon, come on!" Lee exclaimed as Vernon looks hesitant for leaving Brie just like that, but he realize there's no other way to save her.

We all get into the armory. I notice we're in the bell tower and on the right we saw there was some ammo lockers which some of us went to them.

I plundered the first one while Tim, Carley and Christa doing with the others lockers, but there weren't much left in this locker.

You gotta kidding me? Just two clips of rounds?! Damn...

I grab these clips and put into my backpack.

"Crawford must had using almost all of the ammo to defend themselves when this place falls down." Tim said when he was done for searching for ammo, but he didn't look happy for this result.

"A few rounds, that's it." Christa added.

"Well, better than nothing." Carley said when we go back to the others as Lee try to close the door, but it didn't.

Then I wide my eyes that I forgot something. Me and Kenny busted the lock.

"Eh Lee, the lock is busted, remember?" I says as Lee stopped trying close the door and Kenny sighed annoying. "Great, just fucking great. Come on, there's gotta be a way out down here!" Kenny exclaimed as we heading us down on the stairs.

It lead us to the bottom and there was a door. Please, tell us this door will leading us to outside.

We reached to the door and Lee open it, but it leading us into a floor with bunch of walkers that were walking around. Until they figured out the meal is here; US!

"FUUUUUUCK!" Kenny exclaimed as Lee shut the door and hold against it.

This place is a goddamn HELL!

"That's not gonna hold. Back upstairs!" Lee exclaimed as we did what he said.

"Everyone, get behind of me! I'll cleaning this mess on our way." I said with a stare at the upstairs.

We're heading up again, but to the top this time.

"Where are we going, Dix?" Cath asked who were behind of me with the others. "To the top, I guess. Let's hope if-" But interrupted by the door to the classroom busted out again by the walkers.

"Jesus!" Vernon exclaimed.

I rushing to them and stick one of them while kicking another one which the walker lost balance and fell behind back into the classroom with the rest of them. I hold against the door so the walkers can't get in here.

They WILL not get us!

"I holding them off while you guys get up to the top! I will meet you there in a few minutes!"

"Okay. Be careful." Emily said as she and the others heading up to the top, but Molly and brothers still staying. "We'll help you from here. We need to block this door with something." Molly stated as I nod.

Then I feel the walkers start struggling to open the door as I hold against too hard.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed.

NNGGG! Will they never leave us alone?!

"One of these lockers should be enough to block the door." Tim suggest and pointing at ammo lockers. "I think I need a hand here!" Benjamin exclaimed while he trying to push one of the lockers, but it's weight too much for himself.

"Go help him, Axel! Me and Molly take over from here!" Tim exclaimed which he and Molly holds the door shut when I make a rush to help Benjamin to push the locker.

I standing by him and we both push the locker. We moving it to the door the fast we can, but it take a little time.

"Come on, little more harder!" I exclaimed.

"What'd you think I used to be before this shit? A mover?" Benjamin complaining as I sighed.

Until I heard someone was coming to us from behind, but I can't stop focus on the locker.

"Hurry up!" Tim exclaimed.

"This door ain't gonna hold forever!" Molly yelled sarcastic.

I AM! I AM! Just a little bit!

Then I saw Lee came right next to us and help us to push the locker until then finally we move it to block the door as Molly and Tim moves away from it.

Phew, that was close. A few more seconds and this tower should be overrun right now.

"That's gonna hold them from get in here, I guess." Tim said as then we heard some growling from downstairs. "Well... no good news about down there?" Benjamin inquired.

I guess not.

"Everyone, let's get meet to the others on the top of the tower." Lee said as we all nodded and heading up to the top.

When we come to the top, we saw everyone are standing by a big window. Clementine and Cath notice us as Clem went to Lee and hug him as he did same thing to her too. Cath came to check on us too.

"You guys are alright?" Cath asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, but we don't have mush time to stay here." I reply. "Is there any way out of here?"

"Through this way. It will lead us to the roof. We will be able to go back to the sewer from there." Emily said.

"You guys didn't come into town from the railroad, did you?" Vernon asked and looking at the view.

My eyes's wide up and starring at Vernon in little surprised. What? Can he see the railroad from here and why did he asked about it?

"Yeah, why? Is there something obliviously?" I asked and sent a skeptical glance toward him. Vernon just shook his head and say, "Never mind. I can see the sewer where we came in from here. I think we can do this."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Go! GO!" Benjamin exclaimed.

We all start to climb down the ladder with Vernon first since he was closest. He was followed by Carley, Christa, Clem, Cath, Emily, Tim, Benjamin and then Molly. Then Kenny was after her as me and Lee turned around and saw Ben was still here.

What the hell is he doing now?! I'm getting annoying by his slow.

"Come on, Ben! We gotta go!" Lee exclaimed.

Suddenly, the bell of this tower start to ringing again which it's hurts in my ears by that sound of it.

Arrrghhhh! MY EARS!

I cover my ears with hands as Lee and Ben did the same. But who the hell ringing the bell?!

Behind of Ben, I saw there was a walker that were attached to the clapper of the bell. That face... I've seen that face before on those photos that were hanging around at lockers with a name: Oberson Crawford.

Jesus, that son of bitch dictator must have hanged himself when this place falls down. I think Crawford bastards didn't really knew that everyone will always come back without destroy the brain.

That walker swinging to grab Ben and trying to bite him. Lee reach out a shotgun and aiming at the walker. Then he shot at the walker and the head was pop out which the corpse fall down, but it caused Ben losing his balance and falling with the corpse.

Lee just make a rush to Ben and grab his arm.

Phew... that was close.

"Hold on, Ben! I've got you!" Lee said while growling to hold

I went to to Lee and standing by him while Ben is hanging around while walkers is getting closer up to the top, to us.

Shit! The walkers is getting closer to us.

I reach out my hand for Ben.

"Come on, Ben! Grab me with your other hand!" I exclaimed.

I'm still angry at him for what he caused, but it doesn't mean to go down this way.

"There's no time! You have to go, now!" Ben objected as I wide my eyes in shock that he giving up now?!

Is he out of his mind?!

"Quit fucking around, you idiot! Come on, grab my hand!" I shot back.

"There's no time! Get you two and everyone else out of here!" Ben yelled.

I shook my head and open my mouth to say back-

"Lee. Axel." Me and Lee are looking behind of us and it was Kenny who standing on the ladder by the window with a remorse smile.

He probably wanna that we should drop him down. I wasn't sure about if it's okay for me, but Ben doesn't want us to save him.

Then walkers are heading up now which Kenny climbing down and we looking at Ben who look regretful now.

"Guys, we both know." Ben said as his arm are gliding from Lee's grip. "Let me go."

But Lee immediately pull him up so hard as I grab around Ben's torso to help. We both got him up, but then Ben just starring surprised instead grateful at us.

"Why?" Ben asked.

I didn't say a word instead shrugged my shoulders. Honestly, I don't know, but that doesn't we're not forget about what you have done back there in the hallway.

"Go!" Lee exclaimed as we went to the window and I climb down first, then Ben after me. Lee was last person after us.

While we climbing down at the ladder, I'm still thinking about what's going happen with Ben later. This is gonna be a long argument soon, am I afraid.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I chose to pulled Ben up (save him).**

 **Well, my friend thought that I chose to leave Ben behind at Crawford in this story even after you fans have heard and read that how Axel and some others are so angry at him. But I always wish that Telltale could have made up something better for Ben like come back to the house and give him enough supplies and then kicking him off the group.**

 **Four chapters left of this episode.**


	57. Around Every Corner: Another Offer

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Another Offer**

 **Axel's POV**

We all heading back in the house after managed out of Crawford and travel through sewer system. When we got in the sewer, we found eight paper bags of supplies that the brothers Rugby packed and brought them in there before we got trouble with the walkers in the old school.

Some of us carry paper bags while Benjamin and Kenny carry fuels. Meanwhile I carry one paper bag, I'm still have the battery in my backpack.

Well, I'm glad that Crawford is done and no more threat to us and Vernon's people. But now... we have a problem in our group and that is Ben.

I starring at him with a glare. I can't believe it like it was Ben who made a deal with those fucking bandits at the motor inn, then later it caused Kenny's family's death and worst, he got his own friend Travis killed while he just standing right front of Lilly and didn't say anything.

Then I looked down while we all still walking in the street to the house. If Ben told the truth earlier, Lilly would have killed him instead me or Carley. More likely she was going to shoot me if Carley didn't have insult Lilly even she accused her too. And Lee knew it, probably figured out or Ben told him. I think Lee doesn't wanna have more tension in our group, but I'm afraid it is too late.

Now except Kenny, there's some of us who wanna leave Ben behind. Christa, Benjamin, Molly, maybe Tim too even I think he feels sorry of Ben.

I looking at the girls who walks right front of me. I can't really understand why they protecting them even after found out the cause of Duck's death and leaving them behind in this same street with the walkers. I know Cath and Clem doesn't holding a grudge, but me and the group don't wanna lose them by his stupidities. Speaking of that, Emily ain't gonna understand how some of us who wanna kick Ben out of this group.

We heading into the backyard and Lee opened the door to the house.

All of us are getting in and then we saw someone or something laying on the floor in the hallway.

"Jesus. A walker." Emily confirming as we approach the corpse and saw it have a bullet-hole on the head.

Which it made us worry about someones. What happened with Dou-

Then we saw the door of wardrobe has open and someone came out of it.

It was Doug!

And he looks little exhausted as he holding my Desert Eagle.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad y'all are okay." Doug said with a smile as we smile back to him.

"Good you're alright and looks fresh too." I said.

"What the hell happened in here?" Lee asked and his eyes aimed at the corpse. "The walker came in here the house for a while ago. Probably from the kitchen-door. Luckily I was awaken at that time and was going to get down, but it was going to get up. So I push him and he feel down on the floor before I shoot it." Doug explained. "After I shot it, I heard there was many walkers outside who heard the gunshot so I hiding in this wardrobe."

Everyone including me wide our eyes in surprised that Doug has finally killed a walker with a gun.

"Whoa, good job there, Doug. Not bad for the first time." Carley said as Doug nod.

"I hate to interrupting this, but how's with Omid?" Christa spook up which Doug's face feel down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Christa. I didn't take a look at him since the walker and it was almost a hour ago." Doug said as Christa looks worry now and heading up to the upstairs.

Shit, gotta get up and see if Omid's still alive or...

I shook these thoughts away from my head as Emily give a kiss to Doug on his mouth while the girls and I still standing front of them.

Cath got a distasteful expression on her face and narrows her eyes by the kiss. "Gross."

I roll my eyes and smirk. "You will understand when you getting older." I says with a smile which Cath looks annoying by my comment.

"What do you mean-" But Cath was interrupted by Christa's scream. "OMID!"

Oh oh, sounds bad up there.

We all heading up quickly to the upstairs and saw Christa just standing in Omid's room. She looks upset and went to Omid who probably still resting on his bed.

Me, Lee and Vernon come into the room while the others are behind us and wonder how's going with Omid.

Omid still laying on the bed, but I see he's not breathing and didn't make a move when Christa knell down at the bedside. She holding Omid's hand, but no sign of if he's alive.

Oh my god, wait... is he...

"Christa, don't. Stay back!" Lee exclaimed with a warning tone, but Christa just ignoring and start to cry at her boyfriend. "I wish I should never left you. I'm so sorry..." Christa says sadly.

"Christa, get away from him!" I demand as she looking at me and then suddenly,

Omid jolt up and takes some deep breaths which I grab my crossbow while Lee ran to Christa and put his on her shoulder to pull her back from Omid.

Then Omid looking at Christa.

"Hey... Back already?" Omid's voice sounds weak, but still he smile.

I roll my eyes. Already? Man, he must have really slept like a log.

Lee let Christa go and she lean forward her boyfriend. "We got your medicine."

"Good, feel like I could use some." Omid said as Vernon give some painkillers to Omid while Emily give a bottle of water. Omid swallow painkillers and then drinking the water to swallow tablets. As the group even brothers and Molly too approach him and look happy that Omid's alrigh, even Benjamin who smile little at Omid and Christa.

I guess I know why...

Then I notice Ben didn't look good as Omid noticed too. "You're okay, kid? You looks worse than Doug and I do." Omid asked concernedly.

Benjamin's smile disappear and frowns at Ben.

"We almost died because of this stupid asshole." Benjamin said with a scowl as Kenny did the same thing which Ben looked ashamed now.

"Guys, what happened out there?" Doug asked and looked curiously.

I looking down at the floor and sighed.

A lot of things.

"Let someone else tell you, I got work to do." Kenny said angrily and walked out of the room to working on the boat. "Same here. Molly, Tim, we got a work to do with supplies and fuel." Benjamin growled and walk away with Tim and Molly, but the young blonde woman stop walk and turned to the girls.

"Thanks for saving me back in the hallway." Molly said with a smile as Clem and Cath looked happy and nodded.

"No problem. We're looking for each other." Clem said as Molly nod and then approach Lee. "You better take care of this little one, you know she thinks the world of you."

Lee sent a appreciated look toward Molly and nod.

Molly walk out of the room while Vernon working on Doug's arm.

"Okay. With a little luck, you two should start feeling better pretty soon." Vernon stated.

Good, now everything is solved out. Then I looking at Ben who walk away from the room. Well, not this one yet...

"Thanks, doc." Omid said and laying on the bed again. "Yeah, thank you so much." Christa said and look very gratefully at Vernon.

"Eh, Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Emily respond.

"I think it's time to talk about... you know." I said which it made Emily frowns at me. But she sighed and say, "Okay, we'll talk at the living room, all of us."

I nod and walk away as Cath follow after me while Clem heading in the office room. She didn't look happy about something. Well, I hope Lee will talk with her and find out what's wrong now.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

We leaving Christa and Omid alone. We're heading to downstairs to talk with Axel, probably about Ben.

I sighed out and thinking about that poor teenager.

He wanna die back in Crawford and I still saved him. I don't know where did I get that, but I chose the right thing. Even after that, there's still gonna be very tension in this group when Ben's sticking around with us. Some of us wanna leave Ben behind while the others still wanna have Ben with us even I agree that Ben have screwing around in Crawford.

When we were going to the stairs, Vernon called me. "Wait, Lee. I gotta have a word with you. In private."

I stop walking and turned around to Vernon while the others walk down on the stairs, leaving me and Vernon behind plus Omid and Christa in their room and Clementine in the office.

I wonder what got Vernon to say. First thing is, I have to say thanks and... sorry about what happened with his friend, Brie.

Poor that woman. Even she was so hostile on me and Axel in the beginning, but she still doesn't deserved it.

"Hey, I wanna say thank you for your help. And..." I said, but trailed off sadly for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about what happened with Brie."

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you can do about it." Vernon ensured me, but then he looks sad now. You want to know the worst part?"

"What?" I asked.

"I don't feel much like nothing. I thought I should be broken when I lost a friend of me, but then... there was no common to these feelings that I've had when I lost my daughter and then my old friends. Something like I need to get used to it." Vernon said with a sympathy look.

I raised one of my eyebrows in hesitant. I guess so... but what's he trying to say me about?

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I inquired.

"I know you care about Clementine, anyone can see that. and I know that Axel what's best for Cath and Emily too. But this plan of yours, putting everyone on a boat, with no destination. Do you really think that's the best for the girls? Because I don't. So I want to make you an offer." Vernon explained as I narrows my eyes at him.

What the hell is he got something in his head now?

"What kind of an offer?" I inquired with a serious look.

"I'll take them off your hands and bring them back to my group. Emily will come with me and the girls too as she's Cath's sister. Most of us have had children of our own. We're well supplied, well hidden, and now that Crawford's fallen, we have nothing left to fear from them. They'll be safe with us, I can promise you that. That's what you want, be safe?" Vernon said.

I just starring at Vernon in disbelief. What? He wanna take the girls from us just because we're not capable enough to take care a child as he believe that?

Then I shook my head and then sent a glare to Vernon.

There's no way I'm will accept that.

"No, Vernon. I'm really appreciated for your offer, but sorry and no." I declined which Vernon scowled at me. "You'll better regret it when if something will happened to any of them later. What would you say about that?"

I'm getting angry at him now, but I don't wanna have some trouble right now.

"How the hell would I know that Clementine will be safe with you and your people as much she is now? I don't barely know about you and your group, but there's one thing I know; you don't know what's out there, outside of Savannah like there some crazy fuckers who wanna kill other survivors, and I and my people do. We and the little girls have been through more together than you can imagine." I said with a scowl.

Vernon sent an intense glare towards me.

"Maybe and what exactly are you doing when you're dealing with problems? Like your people are going have an argument about what's going to happen with that boy? Just because of his mistakes? I don't see any different between that and Crawford." Vernon scowling.

I let an annoying sigh out of my mouth. Is he really seriously to talk about my group's past before we arrived in here Savannah?

"I don't have time with this nonsense." I snap out and punched past Vernon. I heading to Clementine who is in the office room, but I stop walking and turned around to Vernon. "And about your offer again; I still say no and about Cath, you'll go to talk to Axel and Emily. But more than what I see, Emily would appreciated your offer too but she's still trust Axel and us to look after her sister and if I were you, Vernon, I wouldn't make that offer to Axel because he's gonna say something more than no and that will lead a conflict between you and him. Which you will put the girls in trouble."

Vernon just frowns and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm really surprised that you and your people, especially Emily who really care about Cath when she's in wrong hands." Vernon said sarcastically which it made me wide my eyes in shock by his statement.

What the hell did he mean by that?

"What the fuck do you talking about?" I demanding.

"I'm saying Cath will not be safe with that Axel. There is something you might have noticed about him yet, a boy who can't barely control his temper and refuse to forgive someone's mistake. You think he can look after a child when he has temper problem?" Vernon criticizes as I frowns at him. "A such of that behavior wouldn't expose good with children."

I approach little Vernon with a threat look and standing right front of him. "I said I don't have time with this shit and you stay away from the girls, Vernon. I think it's time to walk away and pretend we didn't have this conversation. And you do right now."

Vernon huffed out and turned around to the stairs. While Vernon going down on the stairs, he still glaring at me until he got down and I shook my head.

Who the hell think he is? He tried to make me to do what he ask for.

Then I turned to the office and see Clem starring at the window. She probably looking at Kenny who fix on the boat right now while Molly and the boys getting prepare for the trip.

Oh, my god. I almost forgot that Axel and some of us will split up later. I guess it's time talk with Clementine about that and I'm sure she will be very sad that Cath will not hanging around with her anymore.

I heading into the office while I wonder how's going with the others down there in the living room.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

When we were going get in the living room, Emily passed me and stormed into the room.

I sighed. Here we go...

"What's talk about? It is about Ben, right?" Emily inquired and sent a glare to me as I just looked down.

"Emily..." I said.

"No. Look, Ben just made a mistake and we can't being pulled down because of it." Emily objected.

"Mistake? He almost got all of us killed back at Crawford." I said.

Emily sighed and take a seat on the sofa as Doug sitting beside of her. Cath siting on another sofa while I and Carley still standing.

"Come on, Axel. Everyone makes mistakes, I mean he didn't really mean to hurt us." Doug spook up.

"Yeah, and what are you exactly gonna do with him? Kick out of the group? If we do that, we will become like Crawford to the beginning with." Carley added.

I sighed and growling while take a seat on the sofa right beside Cath.

"So what do you exactly gonna do now? Just forgetting about what happened back in Crawford and in the road?" I inquired in disbelief. "Besides that, how much faith do you have in him? Like look after the girls? Protect us from the walkers or bad people?"

Emily or anyone didn't answer back which means they do not really have mush faith in Ben, but they still care about him.

"Emily, I don't like this either, but sometime we need to face the facts. Something... we learn about our mistakes and make sure we will not do that again or it will death sentence for one or two of us." I stated.

Cath looking at her with a concern expression on her face. "Em, I agree with you that we don't give up Ben, I really do but Dix has right there that after what did Ben have done at motor inn and Crawford, it'll be very hard to trust him when there's so much tension in this group for now." Cath said as Emily looks shock by her little sister's logically.

"How could you say like that?" Emily asked.

"Because it's true. It's only matter of time when he'll get one of us killed." I retort.

"Dix." Cath snarled gently. "I'm saying we'll not giving him up, alright. All what we can do right now is keep our eye on him."

"On that thought, I can put that in my mind." Carley agree, but Emily wasn't sure about that. "So we just gonna do that? How's gonna that help?" Emily asked.

"Well, we can't do that forever. Why can't we try to enforce him?" Doug guess. "You know like when you and Lee teach the girls how use a gun."

"I... I don't think Ben would be good with a pistol. I hate to admit it, but put him with Travis on the watch was kind of a mistake." Emily said and wasn't sure about Doug's idea.

I look down at the floor. Well, he tried to attack me, Lee, Molly and the brothers with a hatchet when he thought we were the walkers, but I've never seen Ben kill a walker with a gun. Besides that, he's a nervous and panic type and that can hinder to become a real survivor.

Then I looking at Doug.

"It's not gonna be the same, Doug." I said. "You know how he is. And I don't think he'll not be helpful."'

"He always tried to help us, like Carley said; if we do not pull on our weight, we're not better than Crawford." Cath said as I shook my head annoying.

I looking at Cath with a snarl. What about Ben then?

"Is Ben better than Crawford like when he really help you and Clem out back on the street?" I snap as Cath looking at me in shock and then she sighed when looking down on the floor sadly.

Emily, Doug and Carley starring at Cath and do not understand what I mean.

"What?" Emily asked.

"What are you talking about?" Carley asked.

I take a deep breath and then looking at Emily and the others.

"Back on the street when we were heading into this house; Clem, Cath and Ben were surrounding by the walkers and Lee yelled him to help them, but he just ran away." I said which it made Emily and Doug looked shock by that fact, but I see Carley looks little more angry than shock.

"What?!" Carley hissed.

"Carley, calm down." Doug tried to calm Carley, but she objecting, "No, I wanna know." Carley snarl and looking at me. "What do you mean he just ran away?"

I raised my eyes in shock and surprised that I've never seen Carley like that. Probably she's just worry about Clementine's safety.

"Lee told Ben to help the girls and then Ben..." But trailed off when I getting angry to remember what he have done on the street. "He just ran away, left the girls behind with the walkers and they were going to die if Chuck didn't shows up and saved them. Then he distract the walkers so we can get into the house peacefully. That's how we lost him." I growling.

After what I told them about what happened back on the street in yesterday, Emily placed her hand on cheek and looked shock.

"I-I can't believe it... wait a minute?" Then Emily frowns at me. "You and Lee have been keep secrets about motor inn and outside on the street just like the radio, but about Ben? How could you two do that?"

"We were going to tell y'all about the radio, but I didn't knew it was Ben who caused the shit at the motor inn. But how could Lee or I explain about this when you were upset over Travis's death and Kenny's on the edge?" I defended as Emily sighed.

"I've keep this secret too, Em." Cath defend me.

"And why didn't you told me?" Emily asked.

Cath looked on the floor and leaned her head to the sofa. "I just don't want make you more upset after... you know."

Then Emily stand up and walk around while talking, "I don't get it. Me and my friends came into this group, reunite my sister and then you turn against one of my friends?"

"He got Travis, Duck and Katjaa killed. Plus if he was part of responsibility over Chuck's death and-" But Emily interrupt me and pointed at the window which referring Molly and the boys who is outside and loading supplies in their car.

"Wasn't they who ringing the bells? Wasn't Lilly who got her own finger on the trigger?" Emily accusing as I looked down and sighed.

Then Emily cover her face with her hands and take a breath. "Look, I can't excuse what Ben have done. But there must be another way to apologies him, we have to." Emily said as I stand up and raise my hand front of her.

"There's no other chance. Besides that, it won't be easy for him because he has enough now." I said which it made everyone looks curious.

"What do you mean by that?" Doug asked.

"He wanna die behind at the tower. He wanna Lee to let him go and die." I said as Emily wide her eyes in shock and horror. The others did the same.

"What?" Doug gasped.

"He didn't wanna live anymore after what he have caused more pain. Still, Lee pulled him up but even after that, that doesn't change anything and you guys see how he is depressed now." I explain.

I remember how he begged Lee to drop him down back in the tower. I don't know it was the right thing to save him because it doesn't mean he will change his mind about his life.

"Jesus... But what do you mean it won't be easy for him?" Carley asked.

"I mean it's gonna be hard to keep him alive so long. Plus it was his own decision to keep fighting or give up." I said as everyone looked disbelief on me. "Look, I'm not saying that suicide is an option, but some people who is depressed do and we can't force Ben to change his mind. He has to do on his own."

Everyone was speechless and thinking about what I said. I see Emily looks little upset that she's afraid that if Ben will take suicide just like her other friend, Jennifer as she told us when we learned about we all are infected.

Then Carley spook up, "I guess he has a point there. I mean, we might can't just give Ben up but we can't force him to live. So, is there something we can do for him?"

Honestly, I don't know.

I take a look at Ben who sitting on a chair in the dinner room and just starring on the table.

"He might need some advice or something like that. That maybe can help him to change his mind. Emily?" I said and look at Emily.

Emily just looking at me and then at Ben for a while.

Then she sighed and went to the dinner room to talk with her friend. She take a seat on another chair right next to him.

"This is gonna be hard later." Carley said as I nod to agree with her. "Yeah, it will." I says with a boring tone.

"Look, we all have a hard time enough for today. I think we need take a rest." Doug stated as Cath yawns.

"...ahhhh... you're right. It has been a rough day." Cath said as Carley smirk little. "No kidding." Carley said as Cath laughed back.

Yep. I feel like I need a little nap. Me and Carley nodded as I went off the living room.

"Hey, Axel." I heard a familiar voice as I turned around and it was Vernon who was in the middle of the hall between kitchen and stairs.

"Oh, hey." I respond and then I remember that he lost his friend back at Crawford. Brie was an asshole on me and Lee when she wanted Vernon to kill us both. But even after that, I still didn't ask for killing her.

"Listen, I know I wasn't getting along with Brie, but I didn't want her to died. So, I'm sorry for what happened with her." I said and have a sympathy expression on my face as Vernon appreciated for my concern, but I notice his serious look on his face.

"I hope you're really do. You must understand that she sacrifice her own life to get medicines for your sick friends and my people." Vernon said as I look down and feel little ashamed.

"I guess so. But we all have putted our life at the risk." I says.

"We all did." Vernon said and then he frowns about something.

I wonder if he listened what we have talking about Ben.

"You listened us, right?" I said and narrows my eyes.

"Yes, I did. And that's what I want to talking about you and your group." Vernon says with a serious look as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Brie had sometimes tempered problem but she always regret it later, and I can see different between you and her. Like you've never forgive her and then when you finds out about that kid's secrets, you were going to lost your control as you hitting the door so hard. Do you think you can keep your people in safe with that such behavior?"

"Why wouldn't I have that behavior? How could I still breathing in this air without it?" I asked sarcastically which it made Vernon looked shock. "Are you saying that your behavior keep you alive?"

I nod at him. "Exactly, if I didn't have that I would be just a scare kid and worst, my behavior would have become dysfunctional. So what's all about this?" I inquired.

Vernon sighed and says, "I know your people looking at you as a trustworthy member of this group, but the truth is you're not because I can see you wanna have that kid to die."

I scowl at him. I maybe want Ben to die, but that would be too far. So I'd like that he should go away from this group with some supplies. He's too risky to have him around with the girls and the others.

"Kind of, but I changed in my mind. I'd say we're going to kick him out of the group, besides he wanna die back at Crawford." I says.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if it was one of your girls? Would you and your people approve that?" Vernon says as it made me angry.

HOW DARE HE TO INVOLVING CATH AND CLEM IN THIS?!

I take some steps to him, but hiding my angry look.

"I would be careful if I were you, Vernon. And secondly, that's not gonna happen because non of them aren't so stupid or risky like Ben. So there's no compare between them and him." I snarled.

"It's that so how you guys living like this? Kick one of you out of this group just because of differences?" Vernon scowling at me.

Actually, no. Only for necessary like when we left Lilly behind after she were going to kill Carley and got Travis instead and she didn't show any remorse sigh on her face as I can remember that night while I touching that scar on my forehead.

Anyway, I sighed out by his morals, but unlike from Doug's and Glenn's, it's grumpy one.

"Get to the point of this argument, Vernon. I'd like to end this now." I shot back as Vernon sighed.

"Listen, I know you care about Cath and trying to doing the best for her, but no matter what you doing for her, it isn't gonna be great for her later. So I make an offer." Vernon explained.

I starring at him. Another offer?

"What do you mean it's not gonna be best for her and what is this offer?" I inquired with a serious look.

"I'll take her off your hands and bring her back to my people. We're in a good spot where it's very well hidden and now Crawford is fallen we got no worry about. And that goes to Clementine too, but your friend Lee disagreed that. So I need you to talk with him and convince him to re-think about my offer. Can you do that, I'll promise you to make sure the girls will be safe with us and hope a better future for them. Right?" Vernon explained as I just starring at him.

Then I close my eyes and shake my head. Is this guy really nuts?!

I open my eyes and glaring at Vernon.

"And what if I refuse, doc? Other word, I agree with Lee to decline your offer. You wanna take the girls from us just because of our actions, my behavior and no capable to take care a child, it's that so?" I says and sent a glare towards Vernon which he scowling at me.

"I don't mean to criticizing or judging anyone around here, I only faces the facts because it's true. If you were Cath's real big brother we wouldn't have this conversation, but you're not. And-" Vernon hissed, but I interrupt him.

"If I were her real big brother it would doesn't matters because he has a lot of tempers as hell just like I have and I'm sure you'd still have this conversation with him instead me." I retort with a strict tone.

"Then how long until you will lost control of your tempers and hurt anyone from your group?" Vernon inquired.

"Never. Only I hurt anyone from my group is when they almost screwed us just like Ben. Besides that, I'm really disappointment on you, Vernon." I says as Vernon wide his eyes in a bit of surprised.

"What?" Vernon asked.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but they learned them to make sure so anyone will do that again. Like this one, you mentioned you lost your own daughter in first days and I don't know how did you lost her, but you'd really expect that I would believe you're capable of to take care two little girls? More than likely, you didn't get over your daughter's death and so confident that the girl will be fine with." I says icily.

"Now hold on for a minute, I didn't-" Vernon hissed, but I interrupted him.

"And I'm really surprised that you're too soft on Ben who got Brie killed. I'm not saying looking for a revenge, but the fact. How many of your people have to die before you realize that Ben's risky and I wouldn't take that long if I were you. So if you refuse to face that fact, which it will cost someone's life, probably Cath's or Clem's. And that's why I refuse to let you have them." I says.

"You gotta a lot of nerves! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Vernon snapped as I reach out my hand to Vernon's throat and have one of hidden blade close to it which Vernon looked frightened now when he saw it.

I remember these words what he did just said. It was Amanda's words back in that day, right before the fight.

"Someone who try not to kill you but he will do that if you gonna try to take the girls by force." I shot back, then I reach my hand away from his throat. "So go and take with medicines for your people. The door's waiting for you. Beat it." I snap at him with an anger tone.

No doubt, Vernon just walk away to the front doors, but he still keeping his glare at me as I getting very angry at him. But I calm down when he went off the house now.

Phew, that was close to have fight and I glad I skip it.

But I can't stop thinking how could he made that offer to take someone from who.

"Axel?" I heard Emily calling me when she appear into the kitchen from living room. She must have heard when Vernon yelled at me. "What's going on? What's wrong with Vernon?"

I look on the floor and thinking what I going to say. I take a deep breath and then turned around to Emily.

"We have a little spat." I replied as Emily looks doubtful on me. "Just have a spat? Is it something about Ben?" She inquired.

Part of it, but that's not what I just worry about.

"More than that, but yeah. Speaking about Ben, how's going with him?" I asked.

Emily's face fell down and then looking behind over her shoulder at the diner room where Ben are now.

"I don't know, right now. I've never seen him like this. So depressed and quiet. Wish I could done more to cheer him up." Emily sighed.

Well, he probably feel guilty because he caused Kenny's family's and Travis's death, so that's a reasonable thing to being depressed.

"He need some space for now." I stated.

"I... I think you have right." Emily says with her defeated look. Then she looks normal and getting tired now. "I think we all need take a little rest so we're ready for... tomorrow." Emily says with a gloomy tone.

I sighed and nods slowly. I turned around and went up to upstairs to get some rest.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **Three chapters left of this episode.**

 **So get prepare for the next chapter :3**


	58. Around Every Corner: Meat Cleaver

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Chris Carver is back in a dream on this chapter and he belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **And some OCs make a cameo appearance on this chapter and they belong to me and some others authors**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Meat Cleaver**

 **Axel's POV**

 _I'm running after a deer somewhere in a forest and it's getting away, but I've already aim it with crossbow. It was on the winter now and everything was snow here, but can't barely feel it's cold out here._

 _I shot it and the deer fell down on the snow._

 _When I come to where the deer fell down, it was gone and there was grenade?_

 _Why the hell there is a grenade here in the middle of forest?_

 _Then I take a little closer on it and saw... IT'S OUT?!_

 _SHIT!_

 _I make a rush away from the grenade fastest I can before it's going to-_

 **BOMB!**

 _The grenade explode and I made it, but I was distracting by explosion when I feel down._

 _AAAAAHHH!_

 _I rolling down off a hill and then... DUNS!_

 _I open my eyes and everything around was fuzzy, but I can see some people are firing with their weapons at other people._

 _What the heck is going on now?_

 _Then there was another explosion, but pretty far away from me this time._

 _"Get back! Get back! We have to regroup again! They're too many!" On of people yelled to his friends as another explosion appear and it was closer to me this time._

 _Ugh! Explosion's wave make me rolling away. Then I stop rolling and feel my left arm is almost hurt._

 _But it didn't harm me pretty well._

 _Someone can tell what the hell is going?_

 _"Axel? Axel?! We've no time to take a damn rest. We gotta fight back!" A familiar voice called me which I wide my eyes in surprise._

 _Wait, that voice... no way..._

 _I stand up and have my knells on the ground and look to the right. I see there was a person who approach me._

 _When that person stand right front of me, he reach out his hand to help me up._

 _I accept it and he pull me up. Then I take a look at his face._

 _No... no... it's impossible... sunglasses... Chris?_

 _"Chris? I-is it really you?!" I inquired, but it seems he didn't listened and walk to a big cliff where I can see there's a lot of people who firing at us and other people._

 _"Stop yammering around here, brother! We gotta go up there and-" Chris exclaimed, but another explosion appear right front of him and he flew away a bit from it by explosion's wave._

 _"Chris!" I exclaimed in horror and surprised which I heading to him._

 _When I got to him, I see his right leg looks not good._

 _Great, my left arm and now his right leg. What can will be worst next?_

 _"You're alright?" I asked concernedly as he yelped of the pain while trying to stand up. I grab him and place over my shoulder to help him up on his feet._

 _"Think you can walk?" I asked as Chris growl when he looking at his leg._

 _Honestly, I don't think he can still walk._

 _"We still got-" Chris exclaimed, but once again, another explosion appear again and the ground's shaking little which we both lost our balance and fell on the snow again._

 _I'm getting annoying by explosions which I starting growling and yelling, "CUT IT OFF!"_

 _As some of people on the big cliff stop firing while the rest of them were they are far away from us are still shooting at other people._

 _Then I see people who stopped firing are aiming at me and Chris, but..._

 _"Hold your fire! He's and that animal is mine..." A voice among of those people order them to do not shooting me._

 _He's mine? Who the hell want do with me?!_

 _Suddenly, among of those hostile people, a person appear and he standing by the edge of the cliff. He just starring at us, probably especially at me._

 _"Ready to dance for old time's sake, Dixon?" The person asked and I see he's smirk at me._

 _When I take a better look at that person, he has dark hair and wearing green vest and black pants. I see his eyes looks dark with little blue dots on them. He holding a crossbow and it's dark with a red bolt..._

 _I wide my eyes then in shock and horror. No... no... he's here too?!_

 _"It can't be... Steven Blair?!" I yelled in shock._

 _Steven laughing little with a evil smirk at me and Chris until he glaring at us. "Still helping with a bunch of FUCKING ANIMALS?!" Then he look behind and says, "Come on, guys. Let's get rid of them once for all."_

 _Wait? Them?_

 _"Finally you guys shows up." Chris said as I look behind of me and him, I see some people who came out from nowhere in this damn war-zone._

 _I see one of them was a teenager girl with a bandanna who looked little familiar to me._

 _Where did I meet her before?_

 _Then there was two boys and they standing beside of me while glaring at Steven and his folks._

 _I starring on of them because the one with brown hair. Hmm, I know I haven't meet him before, but he reminds me about someone..._

 _Then there was other people who approach us, but I can't stop bother about Steven and his people as I looking at them again._

 _I see some people are standing among of him at the edge of the cliff._

 _One of them is... Amanda?! That bitch is still alive in this death world?!_

 _Next to her, I see a old teenager boy with dirty blonde hair. Is that not the same boy back on the street before..._

 _I notice another familiar face, but I'm not sure if it was that person that I thinking who it is._

 _Then suddenly, they aiming their guns at us now._

 _"Fire!" Steven exclaimed as he and the others firing at us-_

 _Now... everything was dark now._

* * *

I jolt up and gasps out.

I take some deep breaths and looking around that I sitting on the drawer on the hall in upstairs.

Damn...

I leaning backward against at the wall and place my hand on my eyes.

It must have been a dream...

Can't believe it I was dreaming about I was in a war or something like that with Chris against our old enemies like Steven and Amanda. I'm really glad that I'm not being killed by any of those fuckers.

Then I rubbing my head among of my long hair to spicy me up.

"But... was it a vision of the future or something and why I was just dreaming about Chris, Amanda and... Steven too who I have never seen him since two years ago?" I spook for myself.

"Clementine? Clementine!" I heard Lee calling for Clem from down there, but I didn't heard of the little girl.

I hear the back door has open and Lee shouting after Clem, "Clementine? Clementine?!"

After he yelled, I hear the back door close itself.

What's going on now? Maybe I better checking out.

I jump off the drawer and went down on the stairs. Then I went to the back door, through the kitchen. I open the back door and went out.

* * *

 **Outside of the house**

When I was outside of the house, on the backyard, I saw Lee jumped on the fence and now he's on the other side.

I wide my eyes in shock.

What the hell is he doing on outside?

Then Lee walk to the right as I can't see him anymore right he's behind of the shed where the boat are.

I follow after him, when I getting close to the fence I hear some static from the other side.

Sounds familiar... could it be Clementine's radio? But if it hers, why is it on outside here?

I standing right by the fence and climbing up on it. When I jump off the fence and land on the ground, I see Lee bending down and pick up something on the ground right beside a trash.

"Lee?" I called him as he look at me over his shoulder. "What are you-"

Suddenly, a walker came out from behind of the trash and attack Lee, it got over him on the ground as Lee start to yelling.

"AHHHH!" Lee yelled of the pain.

"LEE!" I yells as I make a rush to him and the walker.

I yanking the walker away from Lee. Then it trying to get to me, but I immediately stomp on the head.

Damn it with that lurking shit!

Then I turned around and see Lee who laying on the ground. He must have lost conscious by the shock of the attack.

I bend down and check on him if he's really alright, but...

I looking at his left arm with a watch... I widening my eyes in shock and surprise... he's... bitten...

"No... No... how... the fuck?" I mumbling for myself so upset, as I heard someone calling after me and Lee.

How could this be...?

I need to get him back to the house and see if he will wake up and then telling us what happened with Clem.

"Lee? Axel? You're out here?" It was Christa who called after us as I stand up and grab Lee's right arm over my shoulders to carry him up.

"Help! We need to get Lee back in the house! NOW!" I yelled as I start to walk while I carry him to hold his right arm over my shoulders.

When we went to the corner of the fence, I saw Carley, Kenny, Christa and Omid are outside and saw us. They look surprise when they saw Lee doesn't looks good.

"Oh my god, Lee!" Carley yells in horror and shock as she running to us.

"What the hell are you two doing outside? Is Lee okay?" Kenny inquired and looks concernedly on Lee.

Then Christa notice on the bite on Lee's arm and she widening her eyes in shock. "Holy shit, Lee's bitten..."

Everyone but me looks surprise and looking at Lee's left arm where the bite are.

"No... no... it can't be..." Carley whines as a tear appear one of her eyes in frightened.

"No way... no... no fucking way!" Kenny exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

"There's no time for reactions, we need to get Lee back into the house now!" I exclaims.

"Is he alive?" Christa asked concernedly.

"He's still breathing, just lost conscious by the shock because of the attack by a small stupid thing..." I grumbles as everyone just starring at Lee as then Kenny spook up, "Let's get back into the house and see what we can doing."

I nod as Kenny help me to carry Lee back into the house.

Please... be alright, my friend.

* * *

 **In the house**

We all get into the house with unconscious Lee who's bitten and didn't woke up yet.

I see Emily, Cath, Doug and Ben are coming down from upstairs while Molly and the brothers Rugby come from the dinner room.

"What's going on guys? What happen with Lee?" Doug asks and looks curious at Lee when I and Kenny laying on the sofa in the living room while everyone was around of him in living room.

"Lee's bitten..." I said and trailed off then as the other who hasn't been outside wide their eyes in surprise and shock.

"What?" Cath says.

"He's bitten now? How?" Molly inquired while starring at Lee.

"Oh, my god. No way..." Doug gasps.

"No time to explain, even he's bitten, we need him to know what happen with Clementine." I says and turn around to everyone. "Has anyone knows where she is?"

Everyone didn't answer back which they don't know what happen with her.

"No, last time I saw she was with Lee in the office room and she didn't look good about something." Carley spook up and can't stop looking at her boyfriend while she holding Lee's hand.

"I have tried to find her everywhere in this house, but she's nowhere to be found." Cath says and looks worry about her friend.

Then Benjamin and Tim approach Lee, me and Carley.

"Is he bitten on the arm?" Benjamin asked and looking at the bite on Lee's arm.

I looking weirdly at him about his question.

"Yeah. So what?" I reply.

"So why can't we take the arm off of him?" Tim figures out.

Everyone but Benjamin and Molly just looking at Tim in disbelief with amazed look.

What did he just mean "take the arm off"?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carley inquired and frowns at Tim. "He means if your friend is bitten on his arm which we can still save him before it's too late." Benjamin correctly us.

"Are you guys are really insane?!" Carley exclaimed and stand up.

"Yeah, is it really worth to do that?" Christa snap at the brothers.

Everyone start to arguing each others while I was speechless and think about Tim what he said while starring at the bite.

"Well I don't know, guys. I mean if we cut it off before the infection spreading out, it might will save his life." Doug suggests as Emily shook her head. "Doug, please. Even if we'll do that, he might will die from blood loss." Emily objected.

"Is there gonna be a lot of blood?" Omid asks.

"Of course there's gonna be a lot of blood. There's gonna be a shitload of it!" Christa hissed at her boyfriend.

"We can try to stop the bleeding, I've got a tape of gauze and white blanket too." Molly enlightening up the group.

"But what if he die?" Ben asked. "Yeah, he might know what happened with Clem and if he die, we don't know what we will do to next." Cath agree.

I'm just still starring at the bite and ponders the words from the brothers and others's too.

If we cut the arm off him, it might will saving his life or... buying him some time, but like Ben and the others just said, if he dies and we don't know where we're gonna start to find after Clementine.

Then I closing my eyes and grumbling about something while the others arguing each others. Well, just standing right here what I'm doing now isn't going to help Lee and anything. Then I released a deep sigh and open my eyes again.

I took off my belt and then knocking on Kenny at his arm lightly as I got his attention.

"What? Kenny says as I reach out my belt to him while the others didn't notice us yet. I leaned to Kenny's ear and whisper, "We gotta cut it off. We can't just argue about it while the infection spreading out."

Kenny just widening his eyes in shock by my decision , but then he nod slowly to agree with me and accepted my belt.

"I'm going to find something we can... you know. And I think I saw something useful in the kitchen." I says and walk away from him and the others who still arguing about Lee's status.

I'm gotta hurry up before it's too late. When I went in the kitchen, I checking in every laundry until I found a meat cleaver. This can work.

I hurry back to the living room while everyone still arguing, in secretly Kenny has slice sleeve of Lee's shirt carefully and then wrapping my belt around Lee's arm.

Then I notice Cath saw me and what I holding it.

"Dix, what're you-" But Cath interrupted when she figured out that what I gonna do. "DIX, NO!" When she yelling, the others stop argue and look at me and Kenny.

"Guys! What are you two doing?!" Emily yelled.

I bend down right next to Lee who still is unconscious and didn't make a move. "Save Lee's life." I respond.

"You can't just do this. We don't know if it's gonna work!" Christa exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I bellows as everyone was shock by my outburst. "You wanna take that chance right now or keep going to arguing each others while the infection spreading out!"

All of them but Kenny was speechless and didn't say a word to me, until Carley got tears from her eyes and laying her head on Lee's chest.

"Fuck! Cut it out! Just do it, for cry's sake!" Carley hissed as I holding Lee's arm with the bite while I raising up the cleaver meat to chop it off.

"Cath, stay behind me." Emily grab her little sister and get her behind so she can't see this sick surgery.

"Ready?" Kenny says while he placed his hands on Lee's shoulders.

I take a deep breath and starring at the bite.

Sorry friend, but I have to do this... to save you.

Suddenly...

I chop the cleaver right at Lee's arm and...

Then I feel the blood spreading out and my hands are little cover by it. Then I see the arm is cut off from Lee and it's laying on the floor. I notice it's still wearing Lee's watch.

I can't believe it... I really cut it the arm off...

I notice Molly and Emily went right to Lee as I just make some back steps as I feel so remorseful and guilty for what happen with Lee as he woke up and scream out of the pain.

Barely can't hear anyone as I just look at the floor while Cath approach me and trying to talk with me, but I didn't listen and just starring down.

Emily and Molly stop the bleeding when they wrapped the gauze around his stump while Carley looks really upset and worry about him when she sitting on the other sofa with Christa and Doug. They both tried to comfort her.

Please... be alright, Lee. Fight for survival, fight for Clem...

* * *

 **Almost 2 hours later**

I'm still sitting on the floor in the living room while Lee sleeping on the sofa.

Carley has buried her face on Lee chest while Kenny and Molly are keeping eye on them in case if he's not gonna make it...

I looking at my hands that they're still cover by Lee's blood.

Fuck... what the hell have I done?

Then someone grab my hands and wiping the blood away with a cloth. I looking up and it was Cath who wiping my hands.

"Hey, Dix. I think your hands need to being wash." Cath says as I nod slowly. She looking at me concernedly. "Are you okay?"

I'm okay? Honestly, I don't know how I gonna feel if Lee's not gonna make it.

"Don't worry about me for now, Cath. Just worry about Lee, okay?" I reply as Cath look at in disbelief. "Why? Because you don't want to being blame by me and the others?"

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "No. That's not what I meant, it just..." But I trailed off.

"Dix, Em said Lee's gonna be fine, even he hasn't woke up yet. But... please, don't blame on yourself." Cath says when she was done with my hands and then she sitting right next to me on the floor.

I looking at me and thinking about what she said about.

Then I was wonder about something.

"Cath?" I says.

"Yeah?" Cath reply.

"Why didn't you told to your sister about what happened back on the street when Ben left you and Clementine behind? I know you two care about him, but despite that, you and her were hesitant about Emily leaving you two with Ben. So why?" I asked while I starring down.

Cath sighed and take a breath.

"Because... because I was afraid that Emily will probably become angry at him and who knows... what she..." Cath trailed off, but I understand what she mean which it made me surprised that how could Cath have that thought.

"You know she isn't like that, drastic or hazard." I retort.

"I know, but people changed just like Lilly. How she tried to kill you and Carley back on the road and got Travis killed instead. Emily was the only one who hanging around with the asshole to my father. She loves him more than I, Chris and Tess do. I was afraid that she might become just like him and I'm afraid that I might become just like him too." Cath says as tear appear from one of her eyes.

I cover my arm over her shoulders.

"Cath, I promise that Emily will not become just like your father and so will not happen on you either. Even we found him, Coleen and Tess, I will still looking after you. I'm a man with my word." I ensure Cath as she leaned her head to my chest. "Thanks, Dix." I smile at her.

No prob-

Suddenly, I saw Lee start moving now as Carley leaned up her head and look at him.

Me and Cath stand up on our legs.

"I'll be damned. Guys! Lee's has woke up!" Kenny exclaimed as the rest of the group coming out of another rooms and approach him.

"You're okay, darling?" Carley asked concernedly to her boyfriend.

"Thank god that you're okay, pal." Kenny said with an amazed look.

Lee didn't answer back and leaned out from the sofa to sit down.

I and Cath went to him when he sighed and then he saw his arm is gone.

"My arm... is goddamn gone?" Lee hissed gently.

Okay, here we go...

"I'm sorry, Lee." I says remorsefully as Lee looking at me. "It was me. I cut it off because... you were bitten."

Lee just looking at me and then his stump which it's still bleeding, but not much just like in the beginning.

I wonder he can still walk in this situation.

"It's okay, Axel. I'm really glad that you saved my life..." Lee says while he starring at his stump. "Ugh, my arm is on fire. I can even still feel my finger."

"Um, save your comments about your arm. Tell me, how're you feel?" Emily says and looks worry about Lee.

"I don't know now. But there's no time to worry about me. Clementine's gone. All I found is her hat and her radio." Lee said with a serious look as we wide our in surprised and worry.

"There's no chance she just wandered off on her own?" Omid added.

Well, she have done something like that before, but with Cath when they sneaking out of the house to the river street. But now, I got a bad feeling about this.

"No. No way." Lee denied.

"Then who the hell took her?" Kenny asked with a snarl.

Lee was little speechless to answer as he looks little dizzy when he lost too much blood.

I rubbed my hook and thinking.

Hmm, I have one theory before I cut Lee's arm off, but I wasn't sure when Cath is still here.

"I'm not so sure, but it could have been... Vernon." I growled.

"What?" Carley said in shock as Emily and the others but Lee looks shock too.

"Yeah, it's probably must be him. Last night, he came to me and offered to take her and Cath with him. He said they'd be better off." Lee says which it made Emily and the others look surprised by that information.

"He did the same thing to me, but I declined. But it's possible it could be him who took Clem." I said and crosses my arms.

"Son of bitch. I knew we couldn't trust that fucker." Kenny scowling.

"Cath was sleeping with me and Emily. I think Vernon didn't want to take that risk to wake us." Doug said as Emily still looks surprise and betrayed too by an old man who helped us and then wanna take the girls with him to his people.

"I... I have a little argument with Clementine last night. It broke her heart and I feel ashamed for that. That's how I sink my guard on her." Lee says little sadly as Carley placed her hand on his cheek.

"Lee, it's not your fault. Right now, we have to find her." Carley ensured her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right, Carley." Lee nods and then he look at everyone. "Clementine's my and Carley's responsibility. I can't ask any of you to risk your lives over this. This is something I have to do alone."

Whoa, hold on there, is he really seriously to look after Clem with his condition?

I sighed as I must help them because I can't let them do this alone.

"Sorry man, no just guardians must do this risky job. I own you really much. Plus, Chidike saved my life twice back in these criminals days and I saved him just one time so I own him one more thing, and that's the chance I have to take that for him, to save his little sister." I decide to go with Lee and Carley as them sent a couple of appreciated smiles towards me.

"We're all responsible for Clementine." Christa objected. "And in your condition, you may not make it to her in time. She needs our help. All of us."

"Damn right. We can't let you do this alone." Omid agree.

Lee got a hesitant expression on his face and starring at Omid's leg as I do too.

Then Emily approach them. "Christa, I'm sorry. I know your decision is made up, but you have to think about Omid. He's not better yet and not ready yet for a rescue mission either."

Yeah, I think she's right.

"Emily, I'm fine. I can... ahhh..." Omid yelped of the pain by his injury leg as Christa wide her eyes in little shock.

We know Omid's going to be fine, but his leg is not healed yet.

Christa sighed and looks worriedly at her boyfriend.

"You're maybe right." Christa said and looking at Lee with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Lee. I hope you understand too."

"It's okay, Christa. I understand." Lee nods.

"It's not like I'm forcing you two to stay here and besides that, I need you two to look after Cath while I'm gone with Lee and Carley. Lee might need my help in case if he feels bad. I'm the only medic in our group." Emily said as Cath and I looking at her in shock and surprised.

What?

"No, Em. I'm not gonna stay here while a friend of me is in trouble. Clementine is my friend and I will help Lee to save her." Cath hissed gently as I thinking about if Cath is going with us or not.

Last time when we were in Crawford, we were fine until Ben screwed up and we almost got killed. In other word, if we bring Cath with us to Vernon, she might will be in dangerous.

"Cath, I'm sorry. I'm really wanna bring you with me, but if it was Vernon who took Clementine then he's after you too which it will put you in dangerous when we pay visit with him and his people." I said as Cath sighed.

Cath looked little angry now, but more sad as she just starring down on the floor.

"I know you two are best friends even in this mess world, but I have a creepy felling about Vernon now. So please, stay with Christa and Omid. We'll be back soon with Clementine." Emily ensured her little sister.

"We will look after her. Don't worry about her." Christa said as Emily nods with a smile.

"Then I'm going with Lee and Carley too." Doug decide to join in a rescue mission.

"Are you sure, Doug? What about your arm?" Carley asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, Carley. Plus, a rescue mission need legs more than arms. Well, if it come a fight against Vernon and his group then I and Lee take Clementine while rest of you guys distracting with them." Doug planned.

Hmm, that sounds a good plan.

Lee and Carley looking at each others and then nodding that they agree to let me, Emily and Doug go with them to save Clementine. Then Lee looking at Kenny who looks sad at his friend.

"You've always had my back, Lee. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now? Bitten or not, I'm with you to the end. You count on me." Kenny said and looking at me. "And that's goes to you too, Axel."

I smile at him with appreciated look as Lee and some of others did the same thing to Kenny.

Then Lee turned to Ben who still looks not fine and standing outside of us, but he's looks worry about Lee and Clementine.

"What about you, Ben?" Lee asked.

"Now hold on a minute, you're not really thinking about bringing him with us, are you?" Kenny said with a scowl.

I sighed and looking at Ben. I'm might be not much angry at him as Kenny still is no more, but I don't think I should count on him to a rescue mission.

"Kenny, Deal with it! Ben can still make things right." Emily snap at Kenny as he sighed and look down.

"Guys. Just let Ben decide this on his own." Lee hissed gently and looking at Ben. "What do you think Ben? It's up to you."

"I... I don't know... Something I gotta make things right, but I think I stays here." Ben said and looked ashamed.

"It's okay. You're still a good kid." Carley ensured him.

"You will make things right someday." Emily said.

Ben nods and looked down. Lee looking at Molly and the brothers then and wonder if they can help to find Clementine.

"Is anyone of you three who wanna help to find my little girl?" Lee asked.

Molly step up and says, "I do. The little girl saved me back in the school so I own her." Then she turned around to brothers. "You two should stay here and keep your eyes on the car and the boat too."

I see Tim wasn't sure about Molly's idea, but it seems like he doesn't have much choice as Benjamin spook up, "You're right, just be careful out there. They maybe are old sick people, but who knows what they're capable of."

Molly nods at them and turned around to Lee and the others.

"Guess it's me, Carley, Axel, Kenny, Emily, Doug and Molly." Lee counted up.

Just seven of us who will go to find Clementine while the rest of us stay here and guarding the boat and the car.

"Be careful out there. I don't wanna lose any of you." Cath says as Emily give her a kiss on her forehead. "We will, sis." Emily said humbly.

"Okay, let's go." Lee said as we seven start went to the front doors while leaving Cath and the others behind in the house.

When we got outside, Lee and I leading us to the manhole where Vernon guide us back to the house in the first place.

While we going, I starring at Lee. I'm not really sure if it was too late for the infection has already spreading out, but who knows.

Hang on, Clementine. We will get you back and that will might be the end for you Vernon, if you have her.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, so now you see that I made this different like Lee has still got bitten, but cut his arm already. Even after that, who knows if he will make it because it was like a little long time after he got bitten or he can die by blood loss. :l**

 **In the game, I chose to show the bite and bring all of the group to find Clementine.**

 **But this time, Emily and Doug replaced Christa and Omid. And Molly replaced Ben too.**

 **Two short chapters left.**


	59. Around Every Corner: Gone

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Gone**

 **Axel's POV**

 **In the underground**

We have went into the sewers and walking in the same way to the old morgue where Vernon and his people living.

When we were standing where Lee and I found the hole, I removed the sign away from it. We all crawling into the hole.

Then we came into the shelter, but now I saw something's different.

What the hell? There's no food anymore on the shelf. Not even one left?

I got a bad feeling about this...

I approach the door where it's leading into the old morgue.

"Okay, everyone. Get ready for anything, if they refuse or giving us no choice then we know what we doing." Lee whisper to us as we all nods.

"Oh, here Axel. I forgot give this back to you. I got my own gun." Doug reach out my Desert Eagle to me as I accepted. "Thanks, Doug."

As everyone're ready with the guns, I slammed the door open and aiming out with crossbow, but... I don't see anyone in the morgue.

Huh? I searching around this room and there was no sign of Vernon and his people, at least not Clementine either.

"What the hell is going on? Where are they?" Lee asked.

We all getting into the morgue and still no sign of someone or something.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Molly asked while searching around.

I'm pretty fucking sure.

"Yeah, _it_ is the right place where they living. They use to sleeping here, right over there. And they have plenty food in the shelter. But now everything is gone." I correctly Molly and the others.

First when Lee and I was here for a half day ago and now everything in here is empty now. It seems like they have already started packing while Vernon was with us at Crawford. But why?

"Looks like they got out of here in a hurry." Kenny suggested.

I raised my eyebrows up by Kenny's theory.

In a hurry...

I place my hand on hook and rubbed it while I thinking.

Then Lee start to shout, "Vernon! Get out here! There doesn't have to be any trouble, all I want is the girl! Give her back and nobody needs to get hurt!"

But no answer which it made Lee sighed so frustrated as Carley came to him and placed her on his shoulder to comfort him.

All of us were speechless that we don't know we will do next like everything is now hopeless. But I'm still thinking about why did Vernon and his crew leaving from this place.

Why did they leave right now? What reason?

I closed my eyes and thinking really hard...

Then I remember about back in the tower when Vernon mentioned about the rail yard. He ask us if we came into Savannah by the train, right when we were in trouble with the walkers.

Did he...

I wide my eyes in shock and surprised. Oh no...

"Guys..." I asked which got everyone's attention. "I think I know why they left."

"Do you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, back in the tower at Crawford, Vernon asked us about if we came in here Savannah by the train, remember?" I reply.

"Yeah, so what?" Kenny said.

"I don't know, but I saw his face looks frightened when he asking about the rail yard. Which means he saw something there from the tower. Maybe could it be what we saw for two days ago." I says with a lowly tone in my voice and everyone don't understand what I talking about. Then I hear something from outside as I narrows my eyes and starring at basement windows. "The herd."

Suddenly, everyone widened their eyes in shock and horror to hear that terrible theory. They starting remember that when we saw the herd that it was over thousands of the walkers.

Then they hearing what I heard from outside and looking at basement windows, we see the walkers walking down on the street and growling. It was really too load to hear from inside here which it must be so many of them.

"You kidding me?" Carley mumbled while she starring at windows to see walkers.

Then we hear some more growling from the shelter.

Are the walkers in the sewers too?! Damn, they're everywhere.

"Well, seems like the dead's going to pay a visit with us here. Very ironically." Molly scoffed.

"I don't like this, guys. We think we should get the hell out of here, now." Doug says as he gets frighten when the growling-sound getting louder and louder.

"How would we do that? They're coming in that way, the same way we came in here." Kenny retort.

I growling and start to think. There must be another way...

Suddenly, we heard a static from Clementine's radio and-

"Lee?" A voice appear on the radio as we recognize who it is.

Clementine?

Lee pick up the radio and asks, "Clementine, are you alright? Where are you?" No answer which it made Lee angry now. "Vernon, you son of a bitch."

My blood's boiling now by that doctor. I swear he'll better-

"Hello, Lee." Another voice appear on the radio, this one was different but it sounds familiar. It doesn't sounds like Vernon's voice.

Everyone wide our eyes by hearing that new voice.

"Who is this?" Lee demanded angrily.

"It's not Vernon, if that's what you're thinking. And you should really watch your tone." The mysterious voice said.

I glare at the radio. Is he trying to play with us?

"Clementine's fine, but if I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully." The mysterious voice said with a creepy and scary tone.

It must be the guy on the radio who have been follow us and trick Clementine that he has her parents.

I wonder now what Lee's going to say next to that guy on the radio. Lee still hold the radio and reach it close to his face so he can respond back with carefully words as what that guy just said.

Use the smart words, Lee...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's not the end of this episode yet. Just one chapter left and that focus on the rest of group in the house.**

 **Please preview and I will answer. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	60. Around Every Corner: Unexpected

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Unexpected**

 **Cath's POV**

I was just sitting at the window to watch on the street. It has almost been fifteen minutes ago after the others left to find Clem.

Please, Clementine... be alright...

That doesn't seems right. If it was Vernon who took Clementine, then why didn't she tried yell to alert us? And why did Vernon mean we both would be better off without Dix, Emily, Lee and the others?

I sink my head down and narrows my eyes.

Did he mean that Lee isn't a good father to Clem and Dix is a dangerous person just because of his behavior character? Eh, if he really thinking in that way then he would better know that he couldn't have done better things than what Lee and Dix did after all what we have been through.

By the way, Lee mentioned that he found Clementine's radio from outside. Why the hell was it out there? Did Clem dropped it or has Vernon forced her to leave it behind? But she would tell him that it's broken since she keep in secret for...

It's quiet now when I got something in my head. I drop my jaw down of the shock.

Wait... what about that guy on the radio who have been talking with Clementine in secretly among of us the group?

I grumbling for myself.

Oh man, we all have almost forgot about that guy! What kind of idiots we were?

Dix mentioned he saw someone who watching him and us by the fence in yesterday. He could have waiting somewhere on the outside until when the time has come to take Clementine away from us

Then I heard someone's yelling now from the outside of the house, "YOU FUCKERS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

That voice sounds like... Benjamin's and it seems he's not fine.

What's going on now? I think I go down and see what's going on.

I jump off the bed and went of the bedroom. I going down on the stairs.

"Please, don't shoot me!" I heard another voice and it sounds panic one.

Was that Ben?

I come down in the hall and saw the back door in the kitchen was open. Then I notice that Christa, Omid or anyone wasn't in the living room anymore.

Where is everyone?

I wonder if everyone's outside at the backyard, but it does't seem right to me now...

When I start get closer to the door, I see someone is laying on the ground, but I cane see it was Tim and looks like he got something on his head as he rubbed on it.

"Who are you people and how did you found us?" I hear Christa exclaimed.

People? Is there some strangers here?

"Keep your hands up, please." A voice sounds like a man and not friendly.

I'm sneaking to the open door as I draw out my gun to get prepare for anything in the backyard.

"I'm really sorry for this, but we need all of your stuff now. It's us or you people." Another voice sounds like an woman and old.

Then I see Ben, Christa and Omid holding their hands up in the air as there're three strangers who standing by the shed and two of them holding their guns in the sight at my friends, while the third one, a old black man are keeping eye on Benjamin who sitting on the ground and placed his hands on back of the head to surrender.

Shit! I gotta help them.

I raised up my gun on these hostile strangers and went off the house as Christa noticed me.

"Cath!" Christa exclaimed in surprised.

The strangers looking at me in shock as I aiming at them.

"Don't move! Who the hell are you people and what are you doing with my friends?!" I exclaimed as these widened their eyes by my outburst.

"Whoa, take it easy, little darling. We're not here to harm any of you." The old man tried to ensure me, but I didn't believe him as I glare at him and his friends.

Harm any of you?!

"Then why did your friends threaten my people with the guns?" I frowns while keeps aim at them.

But non of them didn't answer me which I sighed and glare at them while the another black man keep his aim at Christa, Omid and Ben.

"Just answer me and doing what I say; Drop your guns and tell me what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Cath, get back in the house, now!" Christa exclaimed and looks worry about me as I widened my eyes in shock and surprised.

What? No way!

"No, I will-" But I feel someone grabbed me from behind as I see arms are placed on my mouth and throat. I try to see the person who holding me, but I can't barely move when he forcing me down to the ground. I start to shaking him off, but it didn't worked.

"Cath! Let her go!" Christa exclaimed.

Then I tried to reaching my gun to that person as he grab my hand with the gun immediately. Then I have the chance to escape from the attacker's grip as I start to get up and run.

But-

Ow!

Something stick into my throat... then it let it out.

Ouch! What was that?

I placed my hand on the left side of the throat to search around. Then I see everyone and everything looks dizzy as I feel... funny...

What the... heck did he have done to...

I collapses down on the ground as I hear the others.

"YOU FUCKING SICK MAD SCIENTIST!" Benjamin bellowed.

I hear someone approach me, but I couldn't see he or her as I start to close my eyes reluctantly.

"Don't worry, my dear. You're safe now." The person said gently, but it still sounds creepy as I try to stand up, but I start getting tired for no reason.

Safe...? But... ehhhh...

I stop moving and lost conscious as I laying on the ground.

 **To be continued**

 **End of Around Every Corner**

* * *

Lee: "Clementine's out there, gobbled up in all of that."

Axel: "We'll get her back, Lee. We will."

* * *

Kenny: "What the hell-"

Benjamin: "THEY FUCKED US!"

Axel: "What? Who?"

Lee: "Everyone, calm down!"

* * *

Axel: "Sometimes good things can be bad things later, but the roles can still be switched, you fucker."

* * *

Benjamin: "There're they! Geeks must have slowed them down!"

Tim: "Get ready, bro. This is gonna be intense.

* * *

?: "Get out of here, Emily! Save you your-... ugh, aaahh!"

Emily: "NOOO!"

 **Episode 5: No Time Left**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally that I'm done with this episode! XD**

 **For now on, this story will go on hiatus because I have to go back to write "This is Survival" and it's have 11 chapters left, some of them are short so it won't take so long before this story will continuing.**

 **Se y'all later. ;)**


	61. No Time Left: Morgue and Shed

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I know I said that I was going to finish This is Survival, but I've got problems with files of that story, but it will work on later. So I chose to update chapters of this story now.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Over 6000 views! Keep reading! :D**

* * *

 **Previously on The Walking Dead**

Clementine: "What if my parents come home and I'm not there? I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way."

* * *

Axel: "If you guys didn't notice, she "speaking" on her walkie-talkie so much than usually."

* * *

Clem: "We'll be _in_ Savannah and my parents were in Savannah."

Cath: "Okay. Clem, do you know where was your parents been when this mess started? I mean you must have been there before."

Clem "Just once. Mom and Dad always stay in the same place when they go there on vacation. It's, uhh…"

Lee: "Is this it? The March House?"

Clem: "Yes, that's it."

* * *

Tim: "I'm Timothy Rugby, just call me Tim for short. This is my twin brother, Benjamin Rugby."

Benjamin: "Older twin brother and call me Ben."

* * *

Tim: "But look, you and some of your people are welcome to our car if you've decided to come with us."

Axel: "What?"

Tim: "You don't have to decide until tomorrow, but you better tell to Cath the others that you guys are gonna split up sooner or later before when the time is coming if it's gonna be."

* * *

Vernon: "You guys didn't come into town from the railroad, did you?"

Axel: "Yeah, why? Is there something obliviously?"

* * *

Vernon: "I know you care about Clementine, anyone can see that. and I know that Axel what's best for Cath and Emily too. But this plan of yours, putting everyone on a boat, with no destination. Do you really think that's the best for the girls? Because I don't. So I'll take them off your hands and bring them back to my group."

Lee: "No, Vernon. I'm really appreciated for your offer, but sorry and no."

* * *

Axel: "And what if I refuse, doc?"

Vernon: "You gotta a lot of nerves! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Axel: "Someone who try not to kill you but he will do that if you gonna try to take the girls by force."

* * *

Lee: "Clementine? CLEMENTINE!"

Axel: "Lee?"

Lee: "AAAAAAAaaaahhh..."

Axel: "Lee!"

* * *

Christa: "Holy shit, Lee's bitten..."

Carley: "No... no... it can't be..."

Kenny: "No way... no... no fucking way!"

Axel: "There's no time for reactions, we need to get Lee back into the house now!"

* * *

Axel: "Has anyone knows where she is?"

Cath: "I have tried to find her everywhere in this house, but she's nowhere to be found."

* * *

Tim: "So why can't we take the arm off of him?"

* * *

Carley: "Fuck! Cut it out! Just do it, for cry's sake!"

Kenny: "Ready?"

Axel nodded and cut Lee's arm off.

* * *

Carley: "You're okay, darling?"

Lee: "Ugh, my arm is on fire. I can even still feel my finger."

* * *

Lee: "Clementine's gone. All I found is her hat and her radio. I can't ask any of you to risk your lives over this. This is something Carley and I have to do alone."

Axel: "Sorry man, no just guardians must do this risky job. I own you really much."

Christa: "We will look after Cath. Don't worry about her."

Kenny: "You've always had my back, Lee. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now? Bitten or not, I'm with you to the end. You count on me."

Lee: "Guess it's just me, Carley, Axel, Kenny, Emily, Doug and Molly."

* * *

Clem: "Lee?"

Lee: "Clementine? Are you alright?"

?: "Hello, Lee..."

* * *

Benjamin: "YOU FUCKING SICK MAD SCIENTIST!"

?: "Don't worry, my dear. You're safe now."

* * *

 **Episode 5: No Time Left**

 **Chapter 61: Morgue and Shed**

 **Back to Axel's house**

 **Axel's POV**

I'm standing right forward my formerly home. It's have changed after I left for three and half months ago. Like windows are broken, very abandoned and most of all, the home is gone.

I just starring at it so sad as my face fell down.

Why did everything go so wrong?

I could have done something more...

I gritted my teeth by anger and sorrow.

Then I stop look down and starring at the house again.

No... I never ever give up my life after what happened back in Savannah... never!

"Axel?" Someone called me from behind as I turned around.

* * *

 **Back to Savannah, i** **n an unknown place**

 **Benjamin's POV**

I feel my head's little hurt when I start to woke up...

Ow... my cheek...

"Damn... when I'll get that fucking old fossil dude, I will..." I grumble.

When I got up in my feet slowly, I notice I'm in a dark room or another place.

I see some people are laying on the floor and it was Timothy, Christa, Omid and... that stupid Ben. Looks like they've passed out as I did.

It seems those bastards did the same thing to me when I lost my consciousness...

Son of bitches... but then I widened my eyes when I noticed that... Cath isn't with us?!

Shit! Where the hell is she?! Did they took her with them?!

I shaking my hand by anger and then hit on the wall.

When I hit the wall, I notice it's made of the wood.

Wait a minute...? I recognize this room... we're in the shed!

But...?

I notice that Kenny's boat isn't here any more.

Fuck! They took the boat too!

I getting a bad feeling about this. Seems like that old guy and his group were after the boat the whole time and I'm pretty sure they must've took all supplies even from my dad's car too. If they took Cath along with the boat and supplies too, they probably are in the water and that would be impossible to go after that poor little girl...

I sighed out and grumbled.

Crap... how we gonna explain with Axel and the others? No question about that he probably will-

But then I heard sighs of geeks, but loudly one.

What the hell?

I leaned my ear against the wall and try to listen what's going on the outside.

Those sighs was too pretty loud like geeks are more than hundreds, but I thought Crawford had clean in the whole city including almost killing every last of them.

I open my mouth in shock and widened my eyes in horror.

Jesus... I've never ever heard that so loud of geeks before.

But I calm down as I figured that we are safe for now and geeks will probably never find us in here.

I take a breath and then turned to the others who still are passed out. Have to wake them up and warn about that loudly sound of geeks.

* * *

 **In the morgue**

 **Axel's POV**

I'm just standing there as the others did the same and looking at Lee who holding Clementine's radio right forward to his face.

Then he puts the button and answer, "What do you want from me? Whatever it is, I'll do it and you can let her go."

"I want you to never hurt anybody again. This isn't a kidnapping, Lee." The mysterious voice said with a calm tone.

I narrows my eyes at the radio angrily. Bullshit isn't, then how come the little girl trying to get us through the radio?

"Then what is it?" Lee asked worriedly.

After a couple seconds, the mysterious voice respond, "A rescue." Then we hear another static again of the radio and no more word from that guy.

I sighed. Fuck, he must have turn off the radio.

Lee lower the radio down as his face fell down and look so worry about Clementine.

"Hold on, Clem... I'll coming for you..." Lee mumble worriedly as Carley approach him and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort.

"Calm down, Lee. Whoever it was on the radio, I'm sure he's not gonna hurt her. But still, she's in danger." Carley said as Lee look at her and nodded.

Yeah... she got a point there. But who was that guy and why is he doing this to us?

I approach them and say, "Don't worry, Lee. We'll get her back." I ensured Lee as he start looking at me and the others.

Then we all by Carley start starring concernedly at Lee's stomp which it's dripping blood, but little and slow.

"How's that feeling?" Emily inquired.

He doesn't looks fine as his face is little pale now.

"It doesn't matter for now. It is what it is." Lee said with an annoying glance as the others lower their face down, but I shaking my head in disappointment.

Is he seriously?!

"Don't talk like that, man. I know it's up to you to let us know, but-" But I cut off when we hear more of walkers as we turn around and see the walkers are heading in the morgue, to us.

Great. Just fucking great!

"Well, we don't have much time to argue about Lee's condition. We need to get the fuck out of here." Kenny spook up and closed the door of the shelter before the walkers could notice us and get in here. "Lee and Doug, you two are the smartest fuckers out of all of us. See if there is another way out while the rest of us keeping an eye at the door in case if walkers are getting in."

Everyone agree with Kenny as he, Molly, Emily, Carley and I raised up our guns and aiming at the door.

"Okay then. We'll find a way before you know it." Lee said firmly as Doug walking closer to the next corner of morgue. "I think there's an elevator on the other side of this room. Maybe we can use that way." Doug suggested.

Hmm, sounds good idea.

"Yeah, guess we're out of other options except the elevator." Lee said as he and Doug went to the elevator while we still keep our aim at the door.

All we can hear that the walkers getting in the shelter and banging on the door, but it will probably hold for a while.

Then I looking at Molly who bends down next to me and aiming with her pistol at the door.

"Ironically? Heh, good one there." I scoff over Molly's comment about the walkers paying for a visit to us. Molly let a little laugh out. "Ha ha, they might have forgot to pay for it." Molly said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

I smirking over that joke, but still focus on the door.

Then I've got something to tell her even it might not be a good time now.

"Why did you decided to come with us?" I ask as Molly looks little confused now, but still holding her gun. "I... I... you know. After Crawford, I wanna change the past, saving my little sister... but I can't." Molly reply with a sad tone.

I looking concern at her now. We all both lost our... I shaking that thought away from my head.

"Look, I wanna just wanna to say that I'm sorry for being an asshole on you and brothers and... thanks for coming with us." I apologies as Molly sent a appreciated glance towards me.

"Don't make me regret that I accepted your remorse." Molly said as I shrugged with a smile.

Then we hear Lee shout to us, "We'll have this elevator in a few seconds!"

I nod to respond even Lee and Doug can't see me or the others from there.

* * *

 **In the shed**

 **Benjamin's POV**

Sorry brother, gotta do this to wake you up quickly...

I slapping at Tim's face as he gasped and jolt up immediately.

"OW! What was that for?!" Tim inquired surprisingly and looking angry at me as I sighed.

At least he's awake now...

"We're stuck in the shed. Come on, we have to wake up the others." I explained seriously as Tim start getting up on his feet and then widened his eyes in shock and surprise when he saw the others are passed out and-

"Wait! Where the hell did the boat go?" Tim asked which I grumbled at the mention of that thing is stolen by those sick elderly.

First that little girl, now the other girl with that goddamn boat... this is getting better and better all the time!

"Those sick people took it and worse than that, they took Cath too!" I exclaim as Tim looked more shock by that terrible info. "Damn... they just... fuck..." Tim huffed frustration.

I grip Omid's shoulders and shaking him to wake him up. "Wake up, man! Wake up!"

Then I stop shaking as he open his eyes and take a huff before he looking at me.

"Hey, Ben 2. Are you okay? You got some brushes on one of your eyes and at the cheek." Omid asked as I raised up my eyes in disbelief.

Ben 2? Seriously?!

"Are you fucking around with my nickname too?! Come on, we gotta some people screwed us!" I exclaimed angrily as Omid step up while Tim woke up Christa and Ben too.

"What the hell is going on?" Christa inquired and rubbed top of her head with her hand.

"Vernon and his support group took Cath and the boat too..." Tim explained as Christa and Omid gasped in horror and shock. "Oh no... not Cath too." Christa said with a sad tone as her boyfriend comfort her. "Don't worry, honey. We will get her back too."

I'm not really sure about that...

"Speak with your ass, man. They blocked this damn doors. We're stuck in here" I said and banging at the door to try open it. "Plus, haven't you heard of this sound?" I inquired as Omid and the others looking at me. "What the hell are you talking about?" Christa inquired back as she crossed her arms.

"Wait, guys. Did you hear that?" Tim spook up and start listening of the sound of geeks from outside. "Is that a..."

"Sound of geeks, yeah." I correctly.

"Oh my god, it sounds like they're so many..." Ben start getting little panic now as I sighed.

Seriously?! How come he still survive this far?

"Cool it, Ben. Just don't make any attention to walkers." Omid said.

"But how could have this be?" Tim asked while still listened the sound of geeks from outside. "I mean Savannah were almost empty and there's no way that those geeks are from here."

"Well, Crawford did one thing right." Christa said.

I hate to admit it, but it's true.

"So where the hell they come from?" Tim asked.

Everyone was quiet and start to think for a minute until Christa widened her eyes.

"Wait a minute. Back in the tower, Vernon asked us if we came from the railroad, remember?" Christa said.

Railroad? From the east of Savannah?

"Yeah? Wait, how did you guys get to Savannah?" Tim asked. "By a train." Omid responded as I and Tim widened our eyes in shock and then horror.

BY A TRAIN?! Are they fucking kidding me?!

"Are you seriously?! You fuckers! You and your people brought a fucking chaos on us, to this whole damn city!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Christa said with a disbelief look. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Have you no idea what will happened when you guys using a vehicle with a loud sound as hell while passing through so many geeks at the railroad during a trip?!" I snap and grumbling around here.

As Tim step up and say, "What he meant that the sound of your train must have attract geeks during in the trip to Savannah. Turns out, they have followed after you people whole time until they have finally arrived in the city now."

Ben looks scared now by Tim's statement as Christa shook her head in disbelief.

"That's crazy. They can't track. They just... roam." Christa said, but still got a little nervous expression on her face. "Well, we saw the herd over thousands earlier for two days ago back to the wreck, remember? They were roaming after us, after that train." Omid said as I start growled out.

"Darn it... darn it all... this can't be happening!" I shout out.

"Calm the fuck down, kid! You're going to get the walkers's attentions and we'll be dead for no good!" Christa hissed lowly as I glaring at her.

CALM DOWN?!

"What do you mean "calm down"?!" I chimed up. "Both of little girls are in danger and we didn't saw Clementine with Vernon and the others which means they might don't have her! And now-" But I was cut off when we heard some voices from the outside as we start listening.

"Come on, hurry up!" A old familiar voice said which it could be Vernon's.

They're still here?!

Then we heard a sound of an engine... but it couldn't be the boat's but which... Wait... NO! NO! NO!

"Fuck! They took our car too?!" I yelled angrily and start banging at the doors.

"I think they must using our car to transport the boat to the water so their things will be done for once." Tim said with a defeated look as Ben, Christa and Omid lower their heads down sadly, but I still try knocking the door down.

"Open door, DAMMIT!" I exclaimed. "If I open the door myself, I will fucking shoot your heads off!"

"Will you ever stop yelling around?!" Christa hissed while I see Tim trying to figure out how we get out of here, but he's sulking too over Vernon's actions.

"I can't believe they did this to us, especially to Cath..." Tim grumbled.

Tell me about it like million times!

"It's sick! It really is! Just kidnapping some kids and steal shit from somebodies, and lock us in here to starves out!" I exclaimed.

"Well, except what they have done with Cath, we would have done the same thing." Christa sighed as I widened my eyes in disbelief by her unbelievable words and turned around to her.

WHAT?!

"What did you just say?" Tim glaring at Christa as he crossed his arms.

"Are you saying you agree with them and their sick actions?!" I inquired.

"I say except what Vernon have done with Cath, we would have done the same like take shit from somebody when we have opportunity." Christa explained gently. "Vernon and his group have lived in the underground because of Crawford-bastards and they had it enough even Crawford is done. No wonder they got the jump on us..."

I just starring at Christa in surprised for protecting Vernon's actions.

"Oh yeah, and what about me, Benjamin and Molly? We have lived in the towers like owls because of Crawford while Vernon and his cancer group lived in the sewers like rats. Different reasons, but still same situation. Kind of." Tim spook up.

"Exactly. And I don't give a shit what do you think about Vernon and his useless group." I agree and resume to banging the door off.

Opportunity? No wonder they got the jump on us... Well, we'll see what kind of opportunity we have now.

* * *

 **Back in the** **morgue**

 **Axel's POV**

We all walk away from the door after Lee called us to come over to the elevator which mean he and Doug has finally open these doors.

When we came to the elevator, it was dark in there and no elevator either.

"Great, no elevator." Doug sighed.

I get inside and find there's a ladder that lead up to the empty or at least the roof.

"Looks like we have to climb up." I says as Doug sink his head down which Emily placed her on his shoulder. "Don't worry, hon. I don't think it's too far." Emily tried to ensure her boyfriend as I looking up with a questionable stare.

Doesn't look close to me.

"So let's go before those walkers'll get in here." Kenny said and start approach the ladder.

"I'll be behind of all of you." Lee said as we looked at him worriedly. "I don't wanna bleed on anyone."

Everyone wasn't sure about that, but no did talk back.

He maybe right, who knows that the infection have already spread out before I cut his arm off.

Kenny went up the ladder first, Molly follow after, then Emily, Doug, me, Carley and then Lee at last.

We climbing up the ladder. It was almost dark in here, but then we saw the elevator were hanging right next to the next floor. I hear there're some walkers are stuck in there. Probably survivors who tried to hide in there, but then starved out to death and came back.

I looking over my shoulder at Lee who fighting to get up and hang with our tempo as he's just got one arm left.

Can he make it with just one arm?

"Shit! Watch out!" Kenny warned us about something as I looked up quickly again and saw a walker falling down right towards us.

Crap!

I ducked as everyone did immediately and the falling walker passed us until hit on down there where we started to climb up.

I huffed and we resume to climbing up.

That was close as hell...

"Everyone okay up there?" Lee called.

"We're fine, Lee." Carley responded while climbing up.

"Not even shitting in my pants since when I was five." I jokes.

"Axel!" Emily hissed lowly.

"Sorry." I apologies.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lee said.

When we reach to another elevator door which it's open and can hear many groans of walkers, but we all still climbing up and not being effected by their horror.

Fuck, how the hell many are they in this place?!

I shook that thought off my head while climbing up until we finally manage to the end and there was a door that it will lead to the roof probably.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	62. No Time Left: Rooftop

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Rooftop**

 **Axel's POV**

After we climbed up, Kenny open a door that it appear we're on the roof now.

I smiling at the sun when we're out now.

We start look around and found a paint covered wall right next to the door and saying, 'NO HELP.'

Wonder what happened in the hospital when everything started...

Then we heard some more sighs of walkers which we walked over to the edge of the roof. When we were standing at it, we see so MANY walkers limping around in the streets.

Goddamn it, so many?! Even more than we saw back in Macon.

"Remember when Savannah was empty?" Kenny asked as some of us including me nod.

"Probably thousands of them." Doug said while keep counting out the walkers down on the streets.

"Almost empty. That was a thing right what Crawford assholes did." Molly said and turned to us with serious look. "About that herd you guys mentioned; what do you mean you saw what for a couple days ago?"

I sighed after she asked.

"We saw a herd over thousands of walkers. They were or still are after us when we run with the train until they arrived in Savannah." I replied as Molly drop her jaws down in shock.

"Are you guys kidding me? Great..." Molly said sarcastically as we just ignored her expression and starring down again.

"Looks like they followed us even since when we started the train on the road." Doug figured as we stop starring down and look each other.

Yeah, it is diffidently true.

"But how. They can't just keep follow after somebody or something. It's been two days which the herd would got another attention of something and then forgetting about us." Emily said with a surprise look.

"Well, once walkers are in a big herd, they can't barely hear of anything except gunshot or bells or at least they grumbling each other. It's like when a person can't talk with another one when both of them are in a cheer crowd. It's quiet simple disturbing for the walkers to hear after their preys except they're heading to the latest attention." Doug explained logically.

Seems like it, but yes.

"Clementine's out there, gobbled up in all of this." Lee remind us that we have to focus on her, not study about the walkers.

Oh, sorry.

"We'll get her back, Lee." Carley ensured him.

"Okay then, now what? I mean I rather go down right now, but some of you are not in that shape to do that when there's tons of the deads on the streets." I says.

I don't think Lee isn't good enough to walk around in the streets with among of walkers and that goes for Doug too, but different reasons.

"Let's think about this first; anyone knows how far is the mansion and what direction is it from here?" Lee asked as Molly spook up. "It's right between here the hospital and the river street where you tried to sneak me behind." Molly said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Then let's get our bearings and see if we can figure out a way to get across town. Good?" Kenny asked as everyone nod to answer him back and Kenny smile little. "Good."

"So, how'd we get out of this roof when there are walkers on the streets?" Carley asked.

Non of did answer back as we start look down and thinking.

There must be a way to distract the walkers to give us a time to-

Suddenly, Molly walk away from us and headed to the left as we saw what she heading to. The bell tower, right next to the hospital.

"Molly?" Carley called her, but she didn't answer back and keep going to the tower.

We start to follow after her.

She and us stay at the edge and looking at the tower.

I think what she's thinking.

"The bell tower?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, remember how I and boys getting around town?" Molly said. "If we ring the bells to attract the walkers, and then there'll be an opening for all of us."

I nod at her and looking at the tower again.

This time about the bells, I agree with that. But... it seems like we have a little problem here.

"Good idea, Molly." Doug said.

"It is, but there's a little problem here." I added as everyone start looking at me. "That tower might be not that far from us, but it's little too high to reach the edge of it even a person with a hook like you and your ice-picker."

Molly glancing on herself and her ice-picker for a second.

"Now you mentioned about it, I'm not taking that risk to try jump up to tower from here." Molly admitted.

"We'll figure out how we get up to the tower." Lee said as we all nod and spread out around on the roof.

Kenny went to the other side while Molly still staying right at the edge and starring at the tower. Doug and Emily went back to where we watched at the walkers down on the streets. Lee and Carley staying right near to the door where we came out from the hospital.

Then I look around and wonder how's going with the others personality.

I decide walk to talk with Emily and Doug.

I walked over to them as they noticed me and Emily turned around to me while Doug study at down on the streets.

"Hey, Em. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just... look around this... mess, just... wow. I wonder what'll happen next." Emily said as she and I looking at the view over the city. "I'd like to go back to things where they were. Like cooking with Tess before she moved to study and look after my dear siblings."

I form my lips into smile.

"Well, I miss go to the season and hunt any animals down and hanging around with my family and friends too. Sometimes I miss my adventures with Anti-JJ." I says and glancing at the walkers limping around on the streets. "I was even trying to pretend that walkers are animals, but they're too slow and wasn't much enjoy for hunter's pride."

Emily chuckles little as I did the same.

I looking at her and then Kenny who starring at the other side of the city.

I wonder Emily holding a grudge at him for insulting Ben every time. I know Ben and Emily got a history with Travis, but...

"You're not angry with Kenny, aren't you?" I asked as Emily look at me with a confused expression on her face and then she huffs. "Not really that angry. I'm just... I know Kenny's a good man, but after learned the truth about the reason how come the bandits attack us and Duck's bitten then, I'm just worry about he will cross over the edge and who knows what he will doing with Ben..." Emily respond with a worriedly look.

"We all were on the edge back at Crawford and he was already over it, so was Ben too when he had enough the pain that he caused and wanna die then." I said as Emily nodded. "I am angry too, but I getting stop holding grudge against Ben. Still, we have to keep our eye on him and Kenny too."

"Except that, does Kenny knows about... you know, the offer?" Emily asked as I nod.

"Yeah, but he wasn't happy about it." I sighed.

"He will understand." Emily said for sure.

"I hope he'll do." I says. "I'll go talk with him." Emily nodded and join back with Doug to look around down on the streets while I walking away.

I looking at Kenny and then walk over to him.

He just watching at the atmosphere or something. When I stand right next to him and notice he doesn't looks good for now.

"Hey, Ken. How're you doing?" I ask as he sighed and looked down with a sad look.

"I... I'm just need a little space... Sorry, should never do that." Kenny said with a remorseful look.

He must be still sad over his family's death, probably after when Ben mentioned about Duck and Katjaa.

I can't still believe how could he have done that... I know he just wanna help us, but a serious problem like those bandits in the wood isn't one-person-job and keep an unbelievable secret for himself.

Then I can see Crawford's tower in the distance from here. There were Ben begged me and Lee to let him go and die... I know Ben has had suffering what he caused, but let's see if he really chose to die or not.

"Seems like Crawford is right over there." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest as Kenny got a distasteful expression on his face by Crawford when that place is in his eyes. "Fuck that place. Well, at least they have helped to get the boat work though." Kenny said with a scowl.

I smiled over that comment. Could've been worse to get what we need around of this city.

"Anything else we can get out off of the roof?" I asked as Kenny looked down at something under of the edge. "The fire escape. Once we ringing those damn bells, we'll walk down in that way." Kenny stated as I nod.

Sounds good idea.

"Alright. Now we need to how we get to-" But I was cut off when I heard a little sound from behind of me and Kenny which we turned around.

We saw Lee who has just picked a ladder up from a weight of stuffs right next to the door, with one arm?!

"Lee! Take it easy over there, don't push on yourself too far." Emily said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Em. Don't worry about me right now." Lee said so stubbornly as I shook my head.

"Are you sure, Lee?" Carley asked and looked worry about him and his condition too. "It's okay, Car." Lee ensured his girlfriend.

Seriously? Will he ever stop for being a tough guy with one arm?

Lee start walking while carry the ladder to the edge, forward of the bell tower as we all followed him.

We all stand around of Lee at the edge as he place the ladder on it and lean the top of the ladder on the floor of the bell tower.

There we go. Now we have a bridge, well small one and not look steady either.

"Good job, Lee." Doug said and then look at the ladder and the tower. "So, who want to go up there through the ladder?"

Everyone was so speechless about that question. It's pretty too risky.

I sighed and walk to the ladder as Lee and the others widened their eyes in surprise.

"Wait, Axel. What're you doing?" Lee placed his on my shoulder to stop me.

"To get to the tower." I replied.

"And you think you should be the one to go?" Molly inquired with a doubtful glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hell yeah I'd do.

"Yes I'd do and I will. I've put my life at the risk so many times than I can count out. It has been worse than this risk. So it should be the one who know how put his own life at this risk." I said while looked down on the street and see so many of walkers limping around.

Then I turned around and noticed everyone didn't say back to me and sighed with their defeated look.

"So we're agreed, then." I said and turned around to the ladder.

I start to climb up, but stop immediately when I heard Kenny mumbling about something.

"Why the hell are we adults letting a youngster boy do all the high risk maneuvers?" Kenny mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Cause the youngster insists. Now shut up about it." I says with a sarcastically tone in my voice as Kenny let a little laugh out and say, "I wanna keep it to myself, but this thing looks a little rickety."

I looking at the ladder and it appear it's little rickety and little rusty too.

I sighed. I hope this ladder will hold my weight.

"Stop it. You scared him." Carley said with a scowl.

"Sorry." Kenny apologies.

"No, it's okay, Carley. Thanks for the warning, Kenny." I says.

"But aren't you worry about yourself for now?" Carley inquired as her voice sounds surprise by my courage.

Worry about myself? Nah, I'm not afraid of anything, except...

No! Don't think about it, Axel.

"Nope. Honestly, I'm not afraid to die and I don't even care if I'll die today." I said as I heard Emily sighed while some of others let their huffs out by shock.

"You're still hasn't change, didn't you? Please, don't be so courage of suicidal, Axel." Emily begged with a strict tone in her voice.

"Yes, madam." I joked and climb up to the tower.

While climbing up, I hearing some others talking about me.

"Has he have ever done like that before?" Carley asked.

"Yeah, almost every time. I even ask about how come he even don't care to die when he's worry about his family, his siblings, his parents and his friends, and all he said that non of in the world doesn't know what will happen in the future." Emily replied as I smile by her words that I told her and Chris for many years ago. "But also he said he hasn't planned to die today or tomorrow either, so who knows because of all this mess."

I'm on the half way to the tower as I still climbing up carefully on the ladder.

Almost there...

"We will get out of here when-" But Molly cut off as I stop listened when I feel the ladder start falling back!

OH SHIT!

I climb up quickly and then in the last bit, I jump up to the tower just in time as the ladder fell down.

I take a look fast as I saw the ladder landed on one of walkers, right on the head. It collapsed down to the ground along with the ladder while the others still limping around on the streets.

Phew... that was really fucking CLOSE.

I take a breath in a second and then looking to the others on the roof who looked really frightened and shock.

"Holy god!" Doug exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Lee asked.

Well, I didn't fall... yet probably, so I'm fine now.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I replied and look around in the tower.

There was almost nothing here except the bells and a rope. There was a hatch that it would lead inside of this building, but I don't know how dangerous is inside of the tower is.

I approach the rope and grab it. Pulled a few times and cause ringing the bells.

Ow, my ears...

After a minute ago, I heard the sound of walkers from down on the streets is getting louder and louder.

"Here they comes!" Molly exclaimed.

"Tons of them!" Doug exclaimed in shock.

"Jesus...!" Emily exclaimed.

I stop pulled the rope and went to the edge of the bell tower.

I looking down and see so many walkers are heading for the tower... I wide my eyes in shock by their numbers.

"Fuck... didn't except so many of them." I mumbled.

"Okay, Axel. Now get back here!" Lee exclaimed as I turned to the others, to the rooftop.

Arghhh, seems like I need to jump. There's no other way.

"Looks I need to jump!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?! It's too little far from here!" Emily exclaimed. "I think he can make it. It ain't that far." Kenny said.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I start to backward away from the edge.

Oh, I'm so fucked...

Then I was on the other side of tower...

I'm open my eyes again and take a breath.

I grumbling. You can make it... you can MAKE IT!

Suddenly, I start running so fast as I can and jump off...

It feels like I'm flying now in a couple seconds, but start falling down to the ground. I grabbed the edge of the roof as I pulling myself up quickly.

When I was on the roof, I notice everyone looked at me with their amazed look.

"Good leap, boy." Kenny commented.

"Thanks..." I take a breath.

"I wish we could stay for your sake, we have to get out of the roof now before the walkers stops poking around of the bell tower." Doug stated as I and the others nodded.

Then we rushing to the fire escape even Lee struggling with his bleeding arm.

I wonder if he'll make it. Even his arm is cut off, he has lost little too much blood.

"Where are we doing now, Lee?" I asked. "I mean after we're on the ground and then what?"

"We go back to the house and figure out a plan. So let's focus now, alright?" Lee replied while jump off the roof to the fire escape as I nodded and follow after.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The secret about what Axel is afraid of will reveal later in Dixon Saga.**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans has really enjoyed by this chapter. ;)**


	63. No Time Left: Gone

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Gone**

 **Axel's POV**

We have been walked over the streets and almost all of walkers are gone. Well, some of them was still around on the streets and we had encounter them easily. Lee was leading us back to the house and he looks little serious now, probably because of Clementine's safety and that guy on the radio has messing him and us too for no reason.

I'll swear I will push that guy so really hard and then I leaving him to Lee for the rest, if he... well that's the promise.

When we took the next corner, we saw a walker limping right to us as Lee picked up his gun and shot it right in the head quickly.

No on messing with that guy even he lost his arm.

Then we noticed that brothers's and Molly's car is... gone?!

Molly drop her jaws down in shock as everyone looked the same.

"What the?! Where's the car?" Molly said with a doubtful look.

Has someone took it?!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

We heard a familiar voice from the shed as we looking at each other.

"Benjamin?" Molly yelled and went to the shed as we followed with her.

When we rounded the corner and saw the doors of the back of the shed is blocked by a shovel.

What the hell...?

"Open dammit!" Another familiar voice exclaimed.

Christa?

Lee took the shovel out of the handles and opened the doors.

We found Benjamin who standing right at the doors and got some bruises on his mouth and his left eye. Behind of him, we saw Omid, Christa, Tim and Ben were looked fine, but... the BOAT?! It's gone?!

Wait?! Cath isn't with them?!

"What the fuck?" Kenny asked in shock that the others was locked inside of the shed and the boat was gone.

"THEY FUCKED US!" Benjamin exclaimed angrily and stormed out of the shed.

"What? Who?" I demanded.

"It was Vernon and that support group." Tim grumbled and walk out of the shed as Omid, Christa and Ben too.

WHAT!? VERNON AND HIS GROUP TOOK THE BOAT AND THE CAR TOO?!

"They didn't have Clementine as what we saw. They've even asked where is she." Christa said. "After we answered what happened, it seems like he blaming us for what happened with her."

"But where's Cath? She isn't with you guys?" Emily asked and looks so worry about her little sister as Omid and the others looked so sad now.

What? Tell what happened with her!

"They took her along with the boat and the car too." Omid replied as everyone looked terrified by that bad news.

"WHAT?!" I growled.

"Yeah, and here's the worst part; That fucking doctor injected her with a fucking nail fill with a drug so she can't struggle back!" Benjamin exclaimed as all of us widened our eyes in surprise except him, Tim, Omid, Christa and Ben.

HE DID WHAT?!

"What?" Lee exclaimed.

"That sick fucker!" Kenny exclaimed with a disgusted look.

"Damn... how could he do that? He just... fuck..." Carley mumbled with an angry look. "I've never expecting that what Vernon is _that_ capable of." Lee grumbled.

"No... no, NO!" Emily exclaimed as Doug comfort her to calm her down.

I'm getting really angry as my blood's getting boil now. Vernon, you fucking son of bitch!

"Wait, does fossils took the other girl, including our vehicles too? Both of them?" Molly asked so hesitate.

"Yeah, they came out from nowhere like they're devils from the underground. They must have waiting for the chance until when you guys left us behind for looking after Clementine. I... I swear they will regret this!" Benjamin explained and grumbling around. "Anyway, they probably using our car as a goddamn transporter for the boat to the water."

"The invalids?!" Kenny snarled.

"Well, their actions, uh, contradict your characterization, but yeah. The invalids." Omid criticized.

"I can't really believe they did this to us and Cath." Doug mumbled and feels so betrayed while comfort Emily.

"It's fucking sick, for real! They use our goddamn sympathy for sick folks and then stab us right in the back and kidnapping a fucking child." Kenny hissed.

No doubt about it...!

I approached the wall of the shed, right next of one of doors while the others still arguing about the betrayal.

"They didn't "use" shit; except what they have done with Cath, they did what anybody would've done. They've been living like ghost forever and they fed up. That's it." Christa spook up as Benjamin got a distasteful expression on his face by Christa's statement.

Well, we've taken food, we've killed to survive, but it doesn't matter anymore. Not after what Vernon have done with Cath...

"Well, what about me and the boys? We have been living like ghost too on roofs and towers. We could have steal your shit earlier, but we didn't. So what's the between we three and those fossils? Just because they're old people and can't barely kill an ant either?" Molly said with a sarcastic tone in her voice as Christa just looked down and doesn't have a chance to answer back to Molly's words.

"He also says he feels bad about his actions and leaving Clementine behind, but after what happened with her, he doesn't believe that we're not capable of to take care a child so they took Cath with them." Omid said. "And the boat was an opportunity they couldn't pass up."

I squeezed my fingers so hard by anger after heard what Omid just said. He's not feel sorry for taking a girl from her older sister!

"Vernon must have planned this out after the second time he laid his eyes on that boat and saw the herd from the tower back at Crawford." Carley added as Emily shows with her upset face which is mixed by sad and anger.

"He had NO RIGHT to take my little sister like this. I hope he'll regret this when he'll see me and you guys." Emily snapped as everyone except me and Benjamin was a bit surprise by her anger look.

"No." I mumbled and referring about Christa's statement and others's opinions about the cancer group as everyone start looking at me while I starring at the shed.

Then suddenly, I roaring and push right on the wall of the shed as a piece wood of it broked off.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock what I just did.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Not after what they did to Cath. We might have done horrible things too, but drugs and kidnapping a child, that is one of ours limits..." I snarled as I reach up my fist to forwards my face and stare on it. "Fuck 'em. Cancer, no cancer, saints, sinners, who gives a shit anyway. They might are old people, but my grandfather is over seventy and still strong terrible man, so despite the age, they're people who knew what they what they were doing."

"Yeah! SCREWING us!" Kenny agreed with a snarl.

"I wish the cancer have got him." Benjamin grumbled.

Heh, I won't be so sure about that if Vernon standing right front of me.

Then everyone was quiet now and didn't say a word. We all looked down and suffer by Vernon's betrayal.

"I'm going over the fence and open the behind of the shed. We shouldn't be out in the open." Molly spook up as some of nodded and she walk away to the house.

We're wasting our time now. Cath is out there with those fuckers and so is Clementine too.

I looked up and say, "Let's get 'em before it's too late." I said firmly as Benjamin start scoffing. "Hello, have you forgot about the car? They're probably in the water now and there's no other boat in the city as Crawford took every single of vehicles."

I sulking and looked down. He's got a point there.

"Or maybe not... yet." Doug spook up as we all start looking at him.

What did he mean "not yet"?

"What are you talking about?" Christa asked.

"How long was it after Vernon and his group took Cath and vehicles?" Doug asked back to her and the others who was stuck in the shed.

"I'm not so sure, but less than one hour seems like it." Tim replied.

"Well, that might be good chance to get back Cath and Clementine too. The river street is right between the hospital and the house and we have ringing the bells back there, and some point the walkers in the city must have blocked or at least slow Vernon and his group down before get to the water. We might have least time to get Cath back before it's too late." Doug explained as everyone getting hopefully now.

Yeah! That's right. Vernon and his group will never get to the water so easy when there's so many walkers roaming around on the streets in the city.

"Good point there, Doug. Seems like the walkers did us a favor to get back Cath." Lee nodded.

"Yeah, now there's a chance to get back the other little girl and our shit too." Kenny agreed as Doug shook his head about something. "Not really sure about that, Kenny. There's another problem if cancer people will have trouble with the walkers. Once we get there for Cath and there's gonna be worse than an ordinary conflict which mean it can cost some of ours lives." Doug said with a serious look. "And the walkers will be attracted by our crazy war against Vernon and his people which we might don't have time to get the boat and the car back too before walkers will get us."

Hmm, he's got a point there. But at least, the girls is our number one. They're important than a goddamn vehicle.

"I think he's right there, Kenny. It's risky to get back the boat and the car when we have thousands of walkers in Savannah." Lee said as Kenny sighed with a defeated tone.

"So we're just gonna ditch our vehicles like that?" Benjamin hissed in disbelief as some of us nodded slowly which he start groaning around. "This is bullshit! I mean we go to get both of girls back and then what?"

"We get the fuck out of cities. I'm done with cities. We go into the countryside and make a go of it." Christa replied as Ben smile at her words. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea to me." Ben agreed.

"Nobody asked you." Kenny snapped.

"You just did." Ben said back.

I sighed. Oh man, here we go again...

"Don't get fucking smart with me, Ben." Kenny said with a snarl.

"Yeah, tell the guy who didn't move any muscles against those fossils fuckers." Benjamin groaned.

"Hey, they were armed. What did I supposed to do?!" Ben whined.

"We all were surrounded, Ben 2." Omid spook up as I smirk over that new nickname for Benjamin.

"Don't call me that again, man. You and your girlfriend had a job to look after Cath while I and Tim guarding the car and the boat too and this kid, what's his results?!" Benjamin shot back.

"Chill!" Christa hissed, but Benjamin ignored her as Kenny start babbling out. "Do you guys remember we have a boat? A boat!" Kenny spat.

"Get over it!" Ben grinned with a nervous look.

"Everybody, calm down! Nothing has changed, has it?" Lee shouted out.

"Nothing has CHANGED?!" Kenny exclaimed in disbelief.

"I mean immediately. We stay the course. Don't turn on each other." Lee correctly as Ben nodded. "Yeah, chill out, Kenny." Ben said which earned a glare from Kenny.

Oh-uh, they're gonna fight again...

Then the door on the other side of the shed has opened by Molly.

"We can do this in the yard." Christa said as rest of us start heading for the backyard through the shed except me, Lee and Christa.

I heard Kenny continue to scowling at Ben. "Ben, I swear to god..."

Christa, Lee and I looking at each other.

"What do we do without the boat and the car too?" Christa said with a snarl towards me as I widening my eyes by her intense glare.

"Excuse me there?" I frowned.

Did she knew?

"Excuse?! Do you think I'm still stupid like the others?! You've planned to leave the group with the brothers and Molly without telling anyone?! What did you've thinking, Axel?!" Christa scolded as Lee raised up his only arm up.

"Calm down, Christa. He just told me and Kenny yesterday. But right now it's not important to discuss this." Lee enlighten as Christa sighed.

Then Lee walk away to the backyard as Christa was going to do the same, but I grabbed her shoulder to stop.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? But how I'm gonna explain to the others like Cath? Besides that, Christa, you'd be the one who talking like that?" I hissed lowly.

Christa's just widening her eyes in shock by my lowly outburst as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Christa inquired with a glare.

Seriously?!

"Really? Cut it out with that act, lady. You're fucking pregnant as you try avoided from strangers from you and Omid before us." I snarled as Christa looked shock now. "You think I'm so stupid to figured out? Like I heard Omid mentioned about "when it comes" back at the wreck where we meet and you were so upset after we've watched that tape at the camera back at Crawford. And you planning to get us being surprised that you're pregnant?!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I have-" But I cut her off. "But nothing! You've put your baby at the risk like being on your own with your boyfriend who have tried to find the hope for the baby and you just denied of it. So you don't act like you and Omid able for anything like you or Omid are a doctor for example. Your baby are lucky to have Emily around right now." I snap as I stormed away to the backyard as Christa followed me.

She looked little angry at me, but feels so ashamed by her philosophy for being alone with Omid... and the baby too.

When we were in the backyard, I saw Kenny yelling at Ben as we passed through them and join with the others.

"What're we gonna do now, Lee? Without the boat?" Carley asked to her boyfriend.

Lee didn't answer back in a few seconds until he spook up, "Get to countryside. We have already dicked around with cities, boats, and coastlines as long enough. Live as safe as you guys can with the girls." Lee replied as Carley widened her eyes in a bit of surprise.

"Please, Lee. Don't say like that." Carley pleaded.

I starring at his bleeding stomp and wonder how's feel with it.

"How's going with your arm, Lee? Doesn't work?" I asked concernedly as Lee look at his bleeding stomp.

"I don't know. It might have save my life, but still lost too much blood. So, who knows?" Lee said.

Everyone but Kenny and Ben looked down and was sad over that new from him. Then Benjamin says, "So what's the plan? Are we gonna get Cath or Clem first? My opinion say we go after for Cath as she probably hasn't much time for be in the mainland so long."

"And we don't know even where Cath and especially Clem is. Unless..." I rubbed my chin and thinking. "Lee, you don't think that guy on the radio could holding Clementine at that hotel where her parents staying?"

Lee widening his eyes in surprise. "Yeah, that's right. The guy said he got her parents. Even it's a lie, he took her to that hotel to make her believe him and his lies. That hotel might be a good spot to find her there." Lee figures out.

Great, now we have a plan and-

"Where the hell do you get off?!" Kenny asked with an anger look as we all started looking at him and Ben.

"I'm just saying that we should ALL chill! Not just you!" Ben whined.

"CHILL?! Lee's bitten and we have don't know he will make it, Clementine is who the fuck knows, and Cath is gone along with the only hope that we've left!" Kenny exclaimed.

"So?" Ben asked.

"So Lee and Axel should have left your ass in Crawford." Kenny replied smugly as Ben widened his eyes. "We got enough problems."

"Alright, enough, Kenny! Just leave h-" Emily exclaimed, but-

"FUCK YOU, KENNY!" Ben shouted so angrily.

Emily and we all including Kenny widened our eyes in shock by outburst as we have never seen like that. Not even Emily hasn't too as she and Ben knows each other for years.

Okay... now what next?

"Whoa, Ben." Emily took a step forward to Ben, but Christa stopped her. "No, let him."

Emily was hesitant to let Ben continue to yelling at Kenny, but she wasn't doing anything.

"I am so, so, SO sorry about Katjaa and Duck and I am. I know I fucked up, but just STOP pushing me around and STOP wishing I was dead!" Ben exclaimed as his voice getting cranky, but angry too.

Kenny opened his mouth to say something back, but Ben cut him off,

"NO! You know how they died! You've said goodbye. I never got to see my family. My parents, my little sister... do you get that? Your family is gone, but at least you had them to lose. I never made it back home to my family. They could be alive, or dead, or walkers, or WORSE and I don't know! **SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"**

Everyone was quiet and didn't say a word after his fricking outburst. I didn't expected like this from him. But now... me and the others feels sorry for him. I've never thought about my own family. Can't even believe that I never thinking about my brother, my father...

Kenny has dropped his jaws after heard of Ben's story, he looks sorry too.

"Oh, Ben, I'm..." Kenny said, but cut off when we heard something behind of us as we turned around and saw the walkers on the street are heading for the house. A LOT OF THEM!

"Fuck! Here they comes!" I exclaimed.

"In the house! NOW!" Lee ordered as we rushing into the house quickly.

* * *

 **In the house**

When we're inside of the house, Lee slammed the door to shut it.

Damn, that was so many of them!

"You think they will get in here from the fence?" Benjamin asked.

I don't think so.

"Nah, they're not able to get into the backyard." I said so confident.

But then we heard a thump so loudly as I widened my eyes and then sighed. You kidding me?!

"Me and my big mouth once more again..." I groaned to myself.

"We can secure this place!" Christa enlighten us as Lee nodded.

"You're right. Christa, Benjamin and Tim! Search the house for weapons!" Lee ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tim replied as the three went away to searching around.

"Kenny and Doug! Move anything you can against the doors and windows!"

"That's what I was thinking." Kenny agreed as he and Doug went into the living room.

"Emily and Ben! Take our hidden supplies and get upstairs! In case if this house will be surrounded!"

"Got it! Come on, Ben!" Emily shouted as she and Ben dashed away for our secret supplies and then to upstairs.

"Carley, Molly and Axel! Kill anything that gets in!"

"Sure, Boss handsome." Carley smirked as Lee rolled his eyes before I and ladies make a rush into the living room.

Once we're in the living room, we prepare our weapons and get ready for anything.

"Omid!" We heard Lee shouted, but this time he didn't order him. "What is it?"

I didn't hear of him, but some deep loudly footsteps from the kitchen, through the hallway.

What's going on now?

"FRONT DOORS!" Lee yelled out.

I raised a eyebrow in doubtful. Front doors? What the hell is he talking-

But when I heading for the other side of living room, I noticed front doors is wide open which Vernon and his people didn't closed it after before they took Cath and vehicles. Then Omid appear from the hall and shut it quickly. But some arms appear through the cracks and Omid can't close the doors completely.

"Guys! Front doors! Help Omid!" I exclaimed as we all make a rush to the front doors and help Omid keep it shut so the walkers can't get in here. Ben and Emily was still upstairs and didn't come to help us, but Emily called us, "Guys, what's going on down there?"

"We're okay, Em! Just keep going what Lee ordered you and Ben to do!" Doug replied while still holding against the doors.

Fuck... We can't keep going like this forever!

"We have to cut these damn arms off!" I exclaimed.

"Lee! Help us!" Carley shouted.

"Get a knife or something else where's sharp enough for their fucking arms!" Benjamin exclaimed.

Wait! The meat cleaver!

"I think I've put the meat clever back in one of drawers at the kitchen!" I explained.

After some seconds later, we're still keep doors shut while the walkers try forcing open it. Can't they just give us a damn break?!

Then Lee has finally showed up with a meat cleaver and cut the arms and some fingers too. Once they were cut off, we have finally slammed the doors shut for good.

Phew, that was close, but...

"Shit, now what?" Omid asked.

I narrows my eyes. Everything seems clear for now, but not for long...

"Get ready to fight." I replied with a serious tone in my voice. "This place place seems sturdy to me. I think we're fine now." Christa said so hopefully.

Suddenly, the walkers smashed through some windows in the living room. And in the kitchen many walkers has knocked the door down and roaming inside for us. Shit!

"Sturdy my ass!" I exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. "Get upstairs!" Lee shouted as everyone get dashing upstairs, but I stay for a moment and going to kill a walker who got first in here through the window.

Alright then, let's... what the?!

When I see a familiar face of the walker and it was... Brie... Oh shit, she must have cam back as a walker after being eaten and get in the house from Crawford somehow.

I raised up my arm as the hidden blade pulled out from the bracelet.

I don't if you were part of Vernon's fucking plan, but at least you helped us. I stabbed right in her head and she collapsed down as I turned around and heading to upstairs.

I passed through Omid, Tim and Carley at the stairs as they aiming at the walkers in the living room and shooting some of them. When I ended upstairs, Emily and Ben carry couple of bags with full of supplies as Vernon and his group didn't found and took them. Kenny, Benjamin and Molly pushing the desk into the doorway of the hallway. Before they reach it, everyone including me too heading to the hallway as Christa shout, "Everyone get to the end of the hallway!"

When we are at the end of the hallway, Molly and Benjamin has jumped over the desk and leaving the rest to Kenny who finish to pushing the desk to block the doorway.

"Now what?" Ben asked worriedly.

"This'll slow them down. We get to the end of the hallway and... take a fucking stand." Kenny said as we all pulled out our guns and get prepare for the stand.

Damn right! I aiming with my brother's golden Desert Eagle.

Then Kenny jumped over the desk and join with us as he holding his own gun.

"We can't let ourselves get trapped." Lee said while still holding out his gun.

Hell no...

"Let's get as many as we can. When we see an opening, we go for it." I planned as everyone nodded as I check on how many ammo I got left. "How many bullets do you guys have left? I've got five left."

"Three." Christa said.

"Five." Lee said.

"Three." Kenny said.

"Five." Carley said.

"Four." Omid said.

"Three." Molly said.

"Same here, three." Doug said.

"Two." Benjamin and Tim said in twin-style tone which they have four bullets together.

"Three." Emily said.

"Two." Ben said.

"Good, forty bullets might be good enough to make a opening." I said, but I wasn't sure about that.

"You all know where to aim." Kenny said.

I nodded slowly. Hell yeah.

"Get ready." Carley growled as we all holding out our guns and ready to fire once they appear right front of the desk.

During a moment, nothing changed, but we still keeping our aim and waiting for them. Except no sign of them, we heard their sighs getting louder and their steps on the stairs. Then, a walker appear from the corner and limping slowly to the desk as I pulled the trigger and shoot it off.

Suddenly, many of walkers limping from the corner for us and are attracted by my gunshot as we all start fire at them. Non of us didn't barely missed them. After fifteen seconds, some of guns start to click and then mine too after fired my fifth and last bullet.

"I'm out!" Christa exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kenny said.

"I guess we all are out!" Tim yelled.

I sighed and shook my head. The walkers is still too many even we killed less than forty!

"Crap! What are we gonna do now?!" Molly inquired.

"There's no goddamn opening!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Everyone, to the attic!" Lee shouted as he pulled the rope that concealed to the ladder came down. "Go!"

With no doubt, everyone start climbing the ladder up to the attic quickly before the walkers could reach us when they start crawling over the desk.

When we were in the attic, Lee was the last person who followed us. After Lee came up, he pulled the ladder up so fast before the walkers could grab to hold it back.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Everyone is kind of surprised that Vernon has become the secondary antagonist in this episode after the stranger, huh?**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks: One of deleted sequences of Episode 5 was that Lee and his group had 40 bullets to fight the walkers in the mansion, but it was cut down to 13 or 15 (if you saved Ben) later.**

* * *

 **Please review and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	64. No Time Left: Trapped

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Trapped**

 **Axel's POV**

After we got up here in the attic, some of us taking a deep breaths. Honestly, that was really close!

But now we're trapped in here and can't go back and fight against the walkers anymore.

"Well, that could've gone better." Kenny said as he placed his hands on his hips and earned a glance from Molly. "Speak for yourself, now we are trapped in here like a mouse in a hole while the cat waiting for his lunch outside." Molly complained.

"At least we're fine, so stop complaining around now." Carley snapped as Molly shook her head.

I raised an eyebrow. For now, but what do we do now?

"Anyway, is everyone alright?" Christa wondered.

Nobody didn't answer back until Kenny spook up, "Lee's still bitten or at least lost too much blood."

"Shut up." Carley glare at Kenny.

"No time to worry about our condition right now. We need to get moving." I says as Emily nodded. "Axel's right, I know we're okay in here and some of us are exhausted, but we gotta find another way out of here and get the girls before it's too late." Emily said and looked more worry about her little sister.

Damn right.

Then Doug approach a window and then sighed.

"Well, we're not going through this window. There's no latches and no roof access and thirty feet straight down." Doug said and pace around to searching around in this attic.

I sighed. Great...

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Kenny asked as Omid walked past him and brothers Rugby for something behind of them. "I bet this guy would." Omid said with a hilarious smile as we looked at him.

Omid has leaned his face down to front of a white stone bust like face to face.

What the hell is he doing?

"He's got some sort of resourceful air around of him." Omid said.

I slapped lightly at my forehead and shook my head. Seriously?

Christa crossed arms over her chest and looked at her boyfriend. "Knock it off."

But Omid just ignored her and resume his antics. "Dixon Kent the Third. Industrial-"

"OMID!" Christa exclaimed with a serious tone in her voice as Omid stop starring at the bust and turned around to his girlfriend. "Christa! I'm just trying to enlighten the fucking tone here." Omid hissed.

Enlighten the tone? For what?

"We need solutions, not stupid jokes!" Christa snapped back as everyone start looking at her and so surprised by her outburst which she noticed it and then her anger look turned into remorseful one. "I'm sorry."

"So... no any ideas?" Kenny repeated.

I'm getting annoying now.

"Seriously, why the hell did we come up here in the first place?" I exclaimed.

"Where else would we going, smart guy? Every streets have become a river of geeks and they were coming in from all sides." Benjamin said.

"And we're no good to the girls dead." Carley added as I sighed.

"Stop it. Don't being panic. We need to figure a way out of here now and..." Lee said to us, but trailed off when he start coughing little and then wipe his forehead as everyone looked worry and concern at him.

Whoa, is he okay?

"Lee? Are you okay?" Carley asked as Lee didn't answer back and stop wiping his forehead.

"Hey. You don't look good." Emily said as she approach Lee and placed her hand in Lee's forehead. "And you're warm. It seems you got fever now."

Then Lee take some back steps from Emily and say, "I'm fine, just don't..." But trailed off again and-

Suddenly, we heard a static and...

"Lee? Lee? Lee, I'm okay. I'm where my parents are staying at- oh no!" Clementine said through the radio before it's turned off by probably her captor.

No. Shit... but she said she's at where her parents staying...

"What did that mean?" Christa asked.

"She's at the hotel where her parents were staying; he hasn't moved her." Lee replied.

"Yet." Kenny stated.

"Kenny's right. We need to hurry up before that fucker moved her to another location what we don't know where except that guy." I said and start thinking now.

"Hold on, we need to start thinking about more than just Clementine when it comes to our... urgency." Kenny spook up as we didn't understand what's his point.

What urgency?

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"How do we get out of here?" Kenny asked.

"That's the whole point; we don't know." Omid replied.

"Okay, now your life depends on it; how do you get out of here?" Kenny retort about something.

I narrows my eyes. What the hell is he bringing up now?

"Enough with your riddles, Kenny. Just tell us what this is about." I demanded as I crossed my arms.

But it looks like Kenny didn't answer me back instead looking at Lee. "Do you think that worked?" Kenny gestured about Lee's stomp as the one-arm guy start looking at it. "I don't know. I hope so." Lee replied.

"I think we need to have an "adult" conversation about what happens if Lee takes another spills." Kenny said as some of us looked horrified by that statement.

"Kenny, stop. I don't think we need to settle up with this now." Carley objected as Kenny just ignored her as he start walking and say, "We could be having a Larry situation here."

Lee and I widened our eyes in surprised as Carly, Doug, Emily and Ben looked little confused by hearing one of our lost members. But Christa, Omid, Benjamin, Tim and Molly doesn't know who is Larry as they looks curious now.

Looking a Larry situation?! No way!

"Who's Larry?" Christa asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sounds like a name for a bulldog who is so full of shit." Benjamin commented as I formed my lips into a smirk.

No kidding...

"It doesn't matter, but you have completely right except he's a dog though he IS a dog." I grumbled so smugly and referring Larry's starve and childish love of that crazy Brenda.

Even after his death, I'm still angry at that asshole about what he did to my father...

"What are you talking about, Kenny? What do you mean "a Larry situation"? Didn't he died by his heart attack or St Johns killed him?" Doug asked and looked little concernedly.

Oh shit, I almost forgot that Doug, Carley, Emily and Ben don't really know anything about what Lee, Kenny and I did back in the meat locker. We and the girls too didn't told them about what really happened with Larry.

But shook those thoughts from my head and focus on Kenny's statement.

"Alright, Kenny. What do you want to do?" I asked as Kenny turned back to us. "Just talk about it..." Kenny replied, but trailed off then.

I sent a doubtful glare toward him.

"Talk? Or do you mean advocating? Does that conversation end with Lee after getting something dropped on his head?" I frowned and earned a scowl from Kenny. "Now, hey-!" Kenny shouted, but cut off by Carley.

"Guys. I don't know what the hell happened back at St Johns's dairy, but right now we can't just freaking out when there's important thing to do." Carley try make some sense.

"Carley's right, Ken. We should worry about Clem right now." Lee agreed as I nod.

"We're not gonna do her any good if you've attacked us." Kenny objected as Lee narrows his eyes. "That's not gonna happen." Lee shot back.

"How do you know that?" Kenny inquired.

I'm getting sick of this bullshit!

"Kenny, that's enough! You have right there, okay?! We ALL don't know if he's gonna make it or not, but it doesn't mean to turn on one of your people!" I snap as Kenny grumbled and start walking around.

"Whoa, now..." Tim said as he held his hands up and hoping to stop the argument, but either me or Kenny being affected by his call.

"Look, I'm not advocating anything here, but how is that not a thing?" Kenny defended as he pointed at Lee's stump again. "We're all so worked up to Clem and forgetting what'll happen to Lee."

I gritted my teeth by range!

"Lee's arm is not the issue right now! The problem is we're stuck in here because there're a lot of walkers down there and thousands of them in the streets! And there's no door here to begin with!" I yelled right forward Kenny as everyone but him and Lee looked surprised by my outburst.

"Yeah, maybe at the moment... but who's to say when it becomes an issue. And at the point, there may not be any time left to deal with it!" Kenny shot back.

"This is getting out of hand!" Omid whined and worry about this argument will tearing the group into apart.

"You're gonna listen to me, Lee!" Kenny exclaimed and start storming right straight to Lee and me as everyone getting tensed up now. "We will get Clementine and Cath back, with or without you! Because I haven't given up everything to die because we were stupid!"

I narrows my eyes on him. Stupid, huh?!

"You're not touching me. Do you understand that? You know exactly what to do if I turn and that's enough. Do you hear me?" Lee grumbled angrily with lowly tones.

Now Kenny is pissed on Lee and start yelling, "You might become one of them! You understand that?! How come you be fucking calm about that?!"

THAT'S IT!

I looking furious at Kenny and then at Omid's "little friend", the stone bust. I grab the bust quickly and holding it over my head to throw it at Kenny who noticed and held up his arms while widened his eyes in surprised.

In the second, I was going to throw it at Kenny, but... then I saw dark person right behind of him and little far from us, at the end of attic.

What? Who... no... no... NO, get out off my HEAD!

She nod at him to say do it, to throw at Kenny.

No... NEVER! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID BACK AT ATLANTA! GET THE FUCK AWAAAAAAAY!

Suddenly, I throw the bust on a little to the left side of Kenny right straight at the wall out of rage. It hit the wall and broke little as it made a little hole on it. Everyone including Lee and Kenny was silence and didn't say anything because they were so shock and surprised once more again by the range of me. Truth is was that I'm trying to throw at _her_ , but she disappeared when the bust went through her like she was a ghost and I know she wasn't really in here, but in my head. I'm still starring angrily at the stone bust in a moment while everyone looked shocked at it.

Until Omid start speaking up, "You ruined that dude's face."

I huffed out by his another his stupid joke.

Shut up, sweetie." Christa scolded quickly. "Guys, look at this." She pointing her finger at the hole where I hit with the stone bust as Tim walked over to it.

He bends down and pulled out a piece of a wood. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Tim said and stared at the wood before he stands up again.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Christa asked.

"Probably another 30 foot drop." Benjamin answer so confident as Doug shook his head. "No, this mansion butts up against the one next door." Doug stated.

"I'll be damned." Kenny mumbled with a smile and placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you saying we can make a way out of here through breaking a big hole into the next house from here?" Emily asked as Lee walked over to the wall and pulled up a nearby coat rack.

I'm less angry and feel better now when everyone get hopefully by the wood wall.

Maybe...

Then we heard a crash from behind as we turned around and saw Lee has just smashed at the wall with the coat rack. He pulled it back and check closer at the wall.

"This wall ain't shit." Lee said with a smile.

"So is this really possible?" I asked as Kenny approached the wall and pulled up the coat rack.

He start smashing at it a couple times and then looking at the hole. "Yeah, we can do this."

I smile. Of course we can.

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"We'll work in shifts. The rest of us. Lee, you rest." Kenny said and start breaking the wall as more of wood tearing into apart.

Everyone nodded at him and walk away, leaving him behind. But I still staying right next to him and stare at the stone bust.

I sighed and shook my head. What the hell am I thinking? I was over the edge for sure.

"Hey, I wasn't going to hurt you, and I'm... I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized as Kenny stop breaking the wall and still holding the coat rack.

"Sure, kid. Me too. Now get back and take a rest." Kenny said with a remorseful look before he resume to breaking the wall.

I turned around and walk over to the others. Some of them were sitting on a coach. On the left to the right; Doug, Emily, Carley and Lee. Christa and Omid sitting on a small drawer right opposite of them. Tim has just pulled a mattress right next of them and then sitting down on it. I see Molly and Benjamin are standing on the other side of the attic, right below of the window and discussing about something. Then I noticed Ben were sitting alone and take some space.

He's probably have been through enough just like I have after Atlanta...

I sighed and join with the others who talking about something. I sat down on the mattress right next to Tim and start listen what they talking about it.

"If I were you, I'd be scared shitless," Omid said.

"If you were me, you'd be a foot taller." Lee joked as I and Tim smirk over that while Carley and Emily couldn't stop giggle.

"Hey..." Omid whined up. "And about fifty pounds heavier. You wouldn't get scared as much." Lee continued his joke.

I still smirk over that again. Yeah, I'll put my money on that.

"With your arm and my leg, I'll cripple fight you right here, buddy." Omid said like a tough man.

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess so, but still you wouldn't be able to fight against him or my grandfather too, even he's over seventy." I joking as Omid shook his head with a smile. "He would've send his damn fists on your forehead and let you swing away."

My joke about my grandfather have received some chuckles of us.

"Heh, fine, the guy with one-arm and your old man win, jerk." Omid laughed with a sarcastic tone.

I smile and shook my head.

"It's so weird. I keep doing a double-take on your arm, expecting it to be there." Christa said.

"Well, at least Axel cut the arm off immediately. For now on, let's hope the virus or whatever it is in their bite are gone too or didn't have already spread out into whole body." Tim said.

"What do you think the odds are of that?" Emily asked.

Tim held up his hands up in defend. "I don't know, ask him who got the bite." Tim pointed at Lee who has already think about Emily's question and then he sighed. "I don't know. I know everyone's wondering. Even if it just slows down the process, I'd be happy." Lee said little gloomy as Carley looked tensed up by his words.

"You don't mean that." Carley said sadly and holding Lee's right hand with her own so tightly.

I lower my head down and sighed. Everyone was silent now until Doug speak up.

"So when we get this guy who have Clementine, what do you think?" Doug asked with a little serious look.

I narrows my eyes and start think about it. First I wanna know who it was and why he doing this to us, but now things has changed. He lied to Clementine that he got her parents, stalking us so creepy and now took the little girl at last.

"We make sure that he will never hurt anyone again." Lee said firmly as some of us are surprised by his statement, but we all nodded slowly. "The world's got enough evil in it."

I agree. Even after we saved Clementine, what's gonna stop that guy from taking her again from us?

"And what about Vernon and his crew? Do we have to..." But Omid trailed off as he looked little concern now. Truth is, Omid feels betrayed just like all of us, but he isn't so hostile and angry at Vernon as much the rest of us are.

Non of us didn't answer about that, including Lee too.

After a little moment, I looked at the others as they did the same thing on me.

"If we make it to that time before he gets to the water, we give him a chance to surrender. But if... he refuse give Cath back to us, there's gonna be violent then..." I groaned lowly as everyone just looked at me and thinking about my words.

"There's going to be a conflict if you ask me." Tim said as I looked at him. "Big trouble, but too small for my invasions." I said as Tim and Omid chuckles little.

Then Omid stop laughing and his humor smile fell down as I notice he start look at Lee's stump again.

"Eh, Lee. Whatever happens to you like... will not make it. So... you know..." But Omid trailed off again as Carley sent a glare towards him while Christa scolding at her boyfriend, "Seriously, can we not talk like that?"

Lee just looked little mute right now.

Are we gonna talk about it or not? He looks fine to me, but he lost too much blood. Except that, going to rescue the girls is risky like it can cost our lives too.

But it's up to Lee then.

I sighed and spoke up, "Christa... just let what Lee think, okay?"

Carley shook her head and looked at Lee.

"Lee, just don't listen to them. I think we should-" But Lee cut her off. "No, Carley. I feel nothing except the pain in my arm. But I was little dizzy earlier before-"

"NO! You CAN'T just give up! You... just can't..." Carley cried out right straight towards Lee's face as we all widened our eyes in shock and surprised by her outburst. Kenny has heard the outburst too when he stop breaking the wall for a while before continue.

Whoa, I've never seen her like that.

Suddenly, Carley get up off the coach and walk away while sniffled as she covered her hands over her face. She walked over to where the stone bust was before I throw it at the wall.

We looking at her so sad.

Poor Carley...

Then we looked at Lee who looks upset now, but just starring down and didn't say anything. Emily placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort, "Hey, don't be mad. She didn't really mean to yell you like that."

Lee didn't say anything instead just nodded to answer back.

He needs some moment right now.

"What about him?" Omid asked and looked at Ben who still sitting far away from us and the others. We look at the older teenager and he's tongue-tied now like he doesn't wanna talk with anyone but himself right now.

Ben has caused Kenny's family's death and got his own best friend, Travis killed by the unhinged Lilly who were going to shot Carley before I saved her. Ben doesn't wanna live no more after so much pain he caused got almost all of us killed just like Katjaa, Duck and Travis. I've regret it how I was mad on him and I think Kenny has too after Ben yelled right straight towards his face.

"I'd like to say we gonna support him, but we can't do right now so he'll figure himself out one way or another." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Christa frowned as she and Omid wasn't with us in the discussion about Ben yesterday.

"He'll either get his act together or something'll happen to him." I explain.

"That's it?" Christa said in disbelief.

"What else is there to say?" I rolled my eyes.

Christa looked down and sighed.

"Does he lose his shit like that often?" Omid asked as I, Emily, Doug and even Lee too who's still little depression shook our heads to say no.

"I've never seen him like that before. It was definitely the first time." Emily says.

"Well, it's good that he did; Kenny couldn't pull that shit on me." Christa added as Emily widened her in shock by her statement. "Good? How could you say that?" Emily inquired.

"Because it's true. What would you have done?" Christa retort gently.

Oh, here we go...

"I... I don't know, but I wouldn't bother that too much, but Ben? You saw how he cracked out and now you saying that is good for him?! That yelling didn't just scared me and some others but himself too. Now look at him, he's so regretful and afraid of himself and his outburst." Emily hissed, but not so hard and hostile.

Christa just looked at Emily in surprised and then after a few of seconds, she looked little ashamed by her earlier statement as Emily sighed and feel horrible of herself.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologies and stand up off the coach. "But this is not good for Ben, like being reckless on Kenny or anyone and that's the last thing what we need for him." Then she walked over to check on Ben.

Then we saw Christa still looked down as Omid held his arm over her shoulders. "There, babe. I know you did mean that what she talking about."

I look behind and see Emily sitting next to Ben. They talking about something.

"Sorry, I'm okay. I'm just saying..." Christa trailed off as Lee spoke up. "You don't have to explain, we all understand."

"Water under bridge now." Doug said as we nodded.

Yeah... well, not really this one.

"True, but Ben killed Kenny's family and his own friend. So there's been some tension between them." I point out.

"Really? What happened?" Omid asked with a incredibly look.

"Kenny's son got bitten during a raid by some gang that Ben secretly worked with them. Other words; they used him. Later, Kenny's wife died because she couldn't take it anymore because of their son." I explain as Tim, Christa and Omid jumped in by this horrible history.

"Jesus..." Christa said lowly in the shock.

"What about his friend that you mentioned?" Tim asked.

"After the raid, our leader became paranoia and hazard to us because of missing supplies, our home and... she lost her father, Larry who we mentioned early long before the raid. She start point her fingers around and took the blame on me and Carley. Then she was going shot and kill Carley with no doubt, but I saved her and got these." I explain and show the scars on my forehead, above my left eyebrow for them before I continue the story. "The bullet... touch me at the side of it, but still continued to shot away and hit in the head of another person, Ben's friend."

"Oh my god. That's... oh shit." Omid said in shock.

"But what happened with your leader, after... you know?" Christa asked.

I looked down in three seconds before I reply, "We left her behind in the road. She didn't looked remorsefully over her actions what I saw. Couldn't risk it to take her with us after what she did."

"Damn... well, I'm sure you guys have good reasons for that." Tim said.

"We do." Lee says.

"I didn't feel proud over your decision about leaving Lilly behind like that, but I understand now. I mean, I don't wanna have that happen again on Emily or anyone." Doug sighed as I nodded.

"Alright, I'm outta gas." We turned around and saw Kenny was right next to the coach. He noticed Lee looked still upset. "Something I've missed?"

A little lot...

Then Kenny looked at Carley who still standing over there and looks so sad as the former fisherman sighed.

"You should go talk with her, don't let this chance dropped down." Kenny said as Lee listened to him, but he didn't answer back in the moment.

"I don't know..., Kenny." Lee said as Kenny shook his head. "Just go talk with her from your heart. She can't live with this if something's happens to you, so you better do right now." Kenny hissed, but not hostile this time as Lee widened his eyes and looked at Kenny.

Then he looked Carley in the moment before he huffed out and stand up off the coach.

"You're right. Thanks, Ken." Lee said as Kenny nodded. "Sure, pal. And... I'm sorry about earlier, you know." Kenny said with a remorseful look.

"It's alright, Kenny." Lee accepted Kenny's apology and walked over to talk with Carley in the private.

Good work, man.

"You look good and rested." Kenny glanced at Omid. "Sure, if you don't count an infected leg." Omid says.

I rolled my eyes by his compliment.

"You want me to do it?" Christa suggest as Omid got up from his seat.

"Nah, hon. You can hop in after me." Omid insist and went over to the wall.

The short man grab the coat rack and continuing where Kenny left as the fisherman takes a seat on the coach.

"Shouldn't be long now. It's good we're forced to take a breath." Kenny said as we hear Lee yelped lowly of the pain in his arm.

We all looking at him as Carley helping him to assist stand on legs.

"Do you think that it helped at all?" Kenny referring Lee's lost arm.

I look at Lee and his stump. I'm not so sure, but at least he's fine now though he's getting tired, probably by losing so much blood.

"Honestly, I don't know. Still, he can handle the pain even he's getting tired later." I replied.

"I still can't believe you just went and cut off his arm. Just... fucking hell." Kenny looked amazed at me. "At least it probably have saved Lee instead waiting for to wake him up and see what Lee think about it while the infection spreading into whole the body, which it would've been a mistake." Doug point out as Christa, Tim and I nodded.

"It took some brass. I don't know if I would accept to cut off my arm with a bite." Kenny said as Emily come back to us after have been talking with Ben.

She sitting on the coach between Doug and Kenny. Then Kenny looked sadly of something.

"Hey, Em... I'm sorry for yelling at Ben. I was just angry and..." But Kenny trailed off as Emily start looking at him. ""It's alright, but please forgive Ben, not me." Emily retort gently. "You heard what he just said outside, so take little easy on him."

Kenny just lower his head and then look at Ben. But this time not hostile, but no signs of remorse on his face though probably he really forgive him or not about his actions back at the motor inn.

"He wanna die back there." I says as Kenny looked at me. "Run by that again?"

"When I and Lee have him at the tower, he told us to let him go." I explain as Kenny looked shock now. "Jesus..." He muttered. "I'm glad it was your and Lee's call, not me."

We all look each others by his words until he speak up, "Anyway, I appreciated about your concern, all of you. A lot of us have lost families." Kenny said sadly.

I looked down with a sad look by his statement. I've lost my mother before this shit started and now, I don't know what happened with Davie, father, grandfather too even he's a bit of asshole.

"We all lost our families, like my and Benjamin's parents and... Hilda, Molly's sister and Benjamin's girlfriend." Tim mumbled as the others widened their eyes by learning about Tim's, Benjamin's and Molly's families.

Then Kenny start looking down on a box right on the side of the coach. He pick a bottle of whiskey of it.

Really, Kenny?

"Are you pretty sure about drinking this shit?" Tim anticipate as Kenny shrugged his shoulder before he uncorked the bottle.

"Have my pals tell you much about what we've been through?" Kenny asked to Christa and Tim.

"Just bits and pieces." Christa said. "Yeah, like we know about this Lilly-woman who tried to kill Axel and Carley." Tim explained.

I grumbled over that thought when he mentioned about that night. I hope that bitch can rot in the road along with the walkers...

"Well, what I mentioned about her temper father; you see, that guy was a kind of dick like he handcuffs Axel's father on a roof and leaving him behind so the walkers get to him." Kenny tell about that day when Larry left my father behind with the walkers at that base which it's surprising Emily.

"Wait, Daryl? Did you guys found him?" Emily asked and looked at me, Doug and Kenny as the fisherman nod and say, "Yeah, and then no. They have a fight and then, Larry handcuffs him and were going leave him behind. I tried to get the key, but Larry push me and I lost my balance while dropped the key in a pipe." Doug said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Doug." I assured him while getting angry of Larry and his fucking actions.

"What happened with him?" Emily looked concernedly about my father. "I chains the door so the walkers couldn't get him. But then later, me and the rest of us were going to rescue him, but... Believe or not, that guy cut off his own hand with a saw. All we found of him was his arm..." Doug explain as Emily, Christa and Tim looked shock now.

"He just cut off his hand to release himself?" Christa asked in disbelief as I nod slowly.

"Damn... why the hell would he do like that on himself?" Tim asked. "Because I can say it's better be free than being starved out on the damn roof." I growled angrily as Tim just looked at me and then nod slowly.

"What happened with that guy "Larry"?" Christa asked curiously.

"Later after that, we were stuck in a meat locker by some cannibals. Larry got a heart attack and that guy was built like a brick shithouse, and we're terrified he's gonna come back and eat all of us." Kenny said.

"What'd you do?" Doug asked and looked little concernedly about Larry's fate. "We were resourceful. That fucking asshole didn't breath or make a move, so we've make sure that he won't come back." I replied which surprising Doug and Emily.

I sighed. I knew that reaction of Emily will come about Larry's fate... I saw his milked eyes right before Kenny smashed his head with the salt-licker or whatever what Duck called it.

"You killed him right front of Lilly and the girls?" Emily inquired in shock.

Me or Kenny didn't answer back as Emily looked down and then sighed. "I guess... you guys did for the kids. I don't know what I would done if I were you two."

"Whatever it's done is done. All we can do now is move to forward." I point out.

"Well, cheers." Kenny start take several gulps of the bottle. Then he stopped and offer the whiskey to Emily and Doug, but both of them declined. Then he offered to Christa as she looked little unsure to take a drink.

After a moment, Kenny just glancing at her strangely, but before he could react Christa grab the bottle quickly and take drink a lot which surprising me, Tim, Kenny, Doug and Emily. That was... much than Kenny she drank...

She stop drinking and huffed before she give Kenny the bottle back.

"Are... are you okay, Christa?" Emily asked concernedly.

Before Christa could answer, Omid shout out, "I'm through!"

We all including Ben too heading for Omid and the wall. When we're right behind of him, we saw he really made a hole in the wall. The way I see from here, it looks like the hole will leading into a room as Omid poked his head through the hole. "No walkers. It looks clear what I see." Omid confirmed us.

I smirk at the new. Finally, we're free from this "prison".

I noticed Carley looked okay now, but still little sad as Lee holding his hand on her shoulder. I guess they're getting fine.

"Seems like things are finally looking up for us." Tim said happily.

For now... Alright then, let's go.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I chose lost the temper with Kenny.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Axel refuse to remember about what happened back in Atlanta. Dark memories will haunting him... just like that dark figure who appeared behind of Kenny who was Rina Archer.**

* * *

 **From me and DK;**

 _ **Merry Christmas for;**_

 **Chris Rudy**

 **I heart Lyoko**

 **Silverwolf1130**

 **AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Clementine1124**

 **DinoWriter23**

 **Flautist4ever**

 **HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **The Writer Day**

 **WalkingDeadRox**

 **ZombieGuy96**

 **smeake**

 **JohnLocke4**

 **CRed1988**

 **And all others!**


	65. No Time Left: One Bullet Left

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: One Bullet Left**

 **Axel's POV**

After we crawling through the hole, we ended up in a bedroom. This room looks really clear to me except I heard the sighs of walkers from other side of the door. I approach the door and leaned my ear at it to listen.

Looks like this other is almost full of them. How the hell many are they?

I leaned back and starring at the door. We will not get out in THAT way.

"This place seems pretty sealed off." Molly said.

"Well... not for them." Tim said as I and Molly looked behind of us and saw what Tim talking about. I widened my eyes in shock. Oh god...

There was a couple corpses on the bed, a man and a woman. They've got each bullet-holes in their heads while they holding hands. What the hell...?

Everyone gathered around of the bed and starring sadly at the deceased couple.

Then I saw the man had a gun in his hand... Damn... He must had shoot his love and then himself...

Lee placed his over Carley's shoulders as the reporter leaned her head on his shoulder as the other two couple did the same even Christa is longer than Omid though her head is on his own.

We were sad about it even Benjamin too looked so sympathy and then turned around away because he probably can't handle to see anymore.

After a little moment, "God..." Kenny sighed and turned around to avoid see the deceased couple again.

Probably it reminds him about... what Katjaa did...

But still, why...?

"How could they do this?" Lee asked.

"It's what Katjaa did," Kenny muttered and looked down on the floor.

Jesus...

"It will be alright, Kenny." Lee assured Kenny as he turned back to us and shook his head. "She left me, my son, people who cared about us. I forgive her, but it doesn't make it any less wrong. You don't give up just because it's hard. You stick it out and help the people that you care about," Kenny said. "So everyone, let's figure out a way outta here and get the girls back ."

We nodded to agree with him and his statement.

Yeah... my mother refused to use her money for a operation which she has already given up before drugs and Anti-JJ. I remember how Davie was so angry about it and I'm was upset. But me, I'm not giving up, I have always been worse things, maybe not worse than this shit, walkers. I swear I will never give up on myself or people that I care.

"Yeah, we should keep moving." I agreed.

Kenny went to the bodies and picked up the gun off the man's hand. "Got at least one shot left." Kenny loaded the magazine back into the gun and went to investigate a nearby drawer.

"Let's clear the room before we move. See what's useful." Molly said as mostly of us start investigate this room.

Me and Lee are still starring at the bodies.

"It's sick and sad." I says sadly as Lee nod. "Yeah, but... think of all the pain they avoided." Lee agreed.

Yeah... That is good one for my mother.

I walked over the room and notice a painting above of the fire stove. It's... it's that forest and mountain place where I and Davie lived at my grandfather's home. Man, I've missed that place so long now.

"Axel? Are you okay?" Lee said and noticed I stare at the painting.

"I'm fine." I replied while still stare at the painting. "Just... That place of the painting is there where I used live at my grandfather's place."

"Really?" Lee widened his eyes and start looking at the painting as I nod. "Yes. I'm just wonder what happened with the mountain at the north of Georgia. My fucking grandfather, our relatives and his friends, uncle Buck, Mac, Darren." I says with a gloomy tone.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Lee said as I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'm sorry for wasting our time." I says.

Lee nod and look at the painting again. "It's hard to believe the world once felt this peaceful."

You can say that again.

I turned away from the painting and saw another door that it appear there's a balcony behind of it. Hmm, let's see if there's a way out.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked out of balcony and saw the next building has rooftop that it's not so high and not far away from the balcony.

I looked down and find no walkers in the alleyway. Maybe we can jump over to the rooftop, it's not so far from here.

"Hey, I think I found a way out of here." I called to the others as they walked over to me.

"There's nothing in here but personal items." Carley said.

Great... at least we found a way out of here.

"We could probably stay off the streets all the way to River Street, if we're careful." Kenny remarked as some of us nodded. "Geeks will never ever climb up to any of rooftops." Benjamin said.

"How would we get to the rooftop from here?" Christa asked as I looked at the balcony's railing.

"Like this." I said and got up the railing so fast as I got no problem with the balance in my legs if everything is calm and no shaking. "Whoa, be careful there." Emily warned me as I looked down at the three seconds before at the edge of the rooftop.

Okay... jump so fast you can...

I jump towards off the balcony and grab the edge of the rooftop the same thing I did back at the hospital, but it wasn't too dangerous as I was half-way up to onto the roof. I get up to the roof and stand up.

I turned to the others and say, "Okay, guys, you're next."

Lee get out of the room and get up the railing even he struggling with his lost arm in the balance. Be careful, man...

Then Lee jumped off to the edge of the rooftop and grab it quickly. I grab and drag him up.

"Good job, Lee." I said as Tim get up on the balcony and jump to the roof. Then Benjamin, Molly, Carley, Emily, Omid and Christa.

Now it's Doug, Kenny and Ben left.

Doug came out and step up on the railing so carefully.

"Careful Doug, you can make it." Emily said.

We looked little worry at him because of his typical shape. He hasn't barely doing this situation before.

"Geez, never thought I have to do this." Doug mumbled with a nervous tone.

Then he's prepared, and he jump off so long he can. He manage to grab the edge, but getting losing the grip as I, Lee and brothers Rugby grab his hands and drag him up...

I gritted my teeth. Nnnggg... how much heavy are you, Doug?!

"Do you eat one hundred meatballs every days?!" Benjamin complained lowly as we finally got him up onto on the roof.

We took some deep breaths after have pulling him up so hard because his damn weight...

"Next time if we gonna have to do this again, can you please lose some weight?" Tim spoke up.

"Shut up." Emily said with a warning tone.

Then we see Kenny got up on the railing and jump off to the edge of the rooftop. Lee help him up. "Thanks, pal." Kenny accepted.

"Okay, kid. You're next." Omid called to Ben who nodded and get out.

The teenager climb up and getting prepare to jump.

But suddenly, the balcony getting titled out!

"BEN!" Lee shouted as Ben got his attention and balcony goes off!

"BEN!" Emily yelled in horror and shock as Ben falls down along with the balcony and yelling, "Wha-AAAAAAH!"

Ben!

Then we heard a thump from down at the alleyway. We all standing at the edge and look down. I see Ben has landed on the ground among of garbage bags. He didn't make a move after then, but we don't know if he's dead or not! Oh my god!

"Me and my fucking mouth..." Kenny muttered in shock.

That's my line, and yeah...

Everyone looked desperate over Ben's situation now.

"Holy fuck! What are we gonna do?!" Omid exclaimed.

"What do you mean "What are we gonna do"? We have to go down and save him." Emily retort.

"No, not all of us. You got a sister to rescue." Kenny objected as Emily look at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Kenny?"

Kenny didn't answer back instead dashing to a ladder that it will probably leading down to the alleyway. Is he really gonna save him?

I sighed and take a breath. Can't let him do this alone.

"I'll go down and help Kenny to get Ben up here." I says as Lee nodded. "Me too."

"Guys, let me help you." Omid objected.

"I have to go down and help Ben. He's my friend." Emily pleaded.

I shook my head. No. She need to stay, for Cath's sake.

"No, you guys stays here. Like Kenny just mentioned early, in case something happen to me, Axel and Kenny, you might be the last hope for Clementine and Cath." Lee said as Christa placed a hand on her hips while Carley looked down.

Emily closed her eyes and ponder Lee's words. Then she opened her eyes again and say, "You... You're right. We stay here. Please get Ben up here safe."

Me and Lee nodded before we both heading to the ladder.

I'm climb down quickly as Lee followed me. When we were on the ground, we passed through a gate and the next corner we found Kenny and Ben who still laying on the ground. I look forward and then behind in case if walkers did heard of Ben's scream, but it seems no one didn't.

But we gotta hurry now. This alleyway can be a deathtrap once the walkers appear from both of sides.

Kenny bends down next to Ben who start whining up by the pain.

"Ow... uh... I'm okay..." Ben muttered in pain.

"Ben, easy." Kenny said. "How the hell did that happened?"

"Shh! Quiet, Ben. Or they'll be top on us." I hissed lowly and look around.

"Hurry up to get him up. It's too dangerous to stay here for long." Lee stated while look around too.

"We're gonna get your ass up." Kenny said and remove garbage bags away from Ben while I and Lee look around of the alleyway. "Really? I... though you..." But Ben trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow in a bit surprised. Did he really forgive Ben?

After some seconds later, I gotta a bad feeling about this now. I narrows my eyes while held my crossbow. Walkers didn't notice us... yet even some of them passed the alleyway in the streets.

"Fucking hell..." Kenny mumbled about something as I turned back to them and see what's going... Holy crap!

I drop my jaws and widened eyes in shock.

Ben landed on balcony's railing and it's impaled through his stomach?! Fuck...! He's gotta a bad luck today...

His stomach's bleeding and the top of railing is covered by his blood.

"What? What is it? I'm okay... I'm okay..." Ben said as voice sounds weak.

Seriously?! Didn't he notice it or didn't feel it either?!

Kenny grab Ben. "We can get you up. We can..." But Kenny trailed off once when he trying pull Ben off that railing. "OOOOWW!" The teenager start screaming out as hell which Kenny stop pulling him up and send him back on the ground.

Fuck... that must REALLY hurts. What can we do from here?

"Just yank him off that thing." Lee said.

I look at Lee and his words. What?!

"Lee, he will bleeding much than before if we do this." I says, but-

I heard some walkers from the forward side on the street are attracted by Ben's scream.

FUCK! THEY'RE COMING!

Then we heard some sighs from behind as we turned around and saw so many walkers are coming from that side too.

Damn it!

We'll be surrounded in a minute!

"Fuck!" Kenny hissed and try yank Ben off again as he scream in pain, but it seems he's stuck and can't escape either which Kenny stop pulling and let the teenager lay on the ground.

Then Ben saw the walkers are heading for him which his teeth's shaking of fear.

"Oh god, don't let them get to me!" Ben exclaimed nervously as Kenny look at the kid at a second before he narrows his eyes at the walkers.

"Do you two have any bullets left?!" Kenny exclaimed when he brought up the gun that we found back in that room and reloaded it again. "This has only got one left in it."

"I'm out!" Lee says as I starring at the small herd limping in here the alleyway. I turned to Lee and Kenny. "Me too. All I have left is crossbow, but I don't wanna waste my bolts, can't get them back in this situation and besides, not much bolts that I have isn't enough for 'em." I hauled my crossbow at my back.

"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed and look back at Ben.

I see Ben's still shaking his head by the fear of walkers. We gotta help him!

"Get the fuck out of here." Kenny said as I and Lee look at him in disbelief.

What?

"What?" Lee widened eyes.

"What did you just said?!" I frowned.

"GO BACK! The girls need you, guys!" Kenny hissed.

But-

"Kenny!" Lee try to reason with the fisherman. "This is not a DISCUSSION!" Kenny yelled out, right straight to us while walkers keep closer to us.

IS HE NUTS?!

"Are you crazy?! You will DIE out here with Ben!" I objected.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Kenny exclaimed loudly.

"Let's get Ben and get out of here!" Lee exclaimed seriously.

Kenny just looked regretful of something, then... He pushed me and then Lee quickly as we almost stumble back into the gate!

HEY, whattha?!

Before I or Lee could react, Kenny has already locked the gate as I grab the bars and shoot a glare towards him.

"What the fuck, Kenny?" I hissed as Kenny looked down and seems sad something. "What are you going do?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee... Axel... It's okay." Kenny sighed sadly.

I widened eyes. What the hell did he just mean "okay"?!

Wait? I look at Ben then.

Is he gonna...?!

"No, Ken. No, it's not!" Lee objected.

"It's something I gotta do. You know that." Kenny said with a calm tone while walkers getting closer to him and Ben.

No, Kenny! Get back here! THIS IS SUICIDE!

"Kenny, think this through! You'll never get out of here alive!" I exclaimed.

Kenny didn't answer mine question instead say, "Just go tell Emily that I forgive this shitbird and I refuse to leave him behind like this." Kenny said as he take some back steps from the gate and get prepare to fight against walkers. "Go get girls back."

KENNY!

"BACK YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Kenny bellowed as he push at one of walkers with his gun.

I'm trying shake off the gate to open it, but no use.

"DAMMIT KENNY!" Lee exclaimed with his horrified eyes.

"GET OUT OF THERE, MAN!" I shout out so loud.

Then Kenny give another push at the walker which it sent on the ground and the fisherman turned around to Ben as the walkers are almost there for Ben!

"AAAAFUCK! KENNY!" Ben exclaimed in pain as Kenny dashing to the teenager and aiming at him. "PLEASEEE-"

BANG!

A gunshot appear and no sound of Ben... anymore.

And Kenny... We couldn't see him anymore after... What he just did... He must trying fight back to escape through the walkers, but...

My eyes is widened up in shock and tensed. Lee looked so shock and horrified.

We didn't hear anything of Kenny except the walkers's growls and sighs. Then we hear their chews. Fuck, Ben's body must getting devouring now.

I closed my eyes and sink my head down. Lee did a same thing for a minute while still we listen the walkers eating Ben's body.

Then I open my eyes again and turned back to the ladder as Lee start move too.

"Let's get up." Lee said and looked gloomy now as I nod. "Yeah." I said with a gloomy tone.

We climbing up to the roof.

I can't believe how it is... How I am gonna explain _this_ to Emily and the others?

When I am on the roof, I saw the others looking standing at the edge and looking down the alleyway. They're probably wonder what's going on down there after the gunshot and Ben's screams.

Then they noticed us when Lee came up and approaching us. "What happened?" Carley asked.

Lee just starring at her and then passed through her and the others. I turned around so they won't see my face as Lee are standing on the other side of the roof.

"Where's Ben? And where's Kenny?" Emily asked and looked very worry now.

Everyone but Carley were right behind of me and waiting for the answers while the reporter walked over to check on his boyfriend.

I sighed and take a breath. My eyes is closed now and open my mouth to answer, "They're... gone."

"What? What... what d-do you mean?" Emily asked as her voice getting little crank now.

I still keep my eyes closed sadly and continuing the story, "Ben was messed up... and we couldn't get him up. Then it come a damn cluster of walkers toward us."

Then I turned around and saw Emily just shuts her eyes after what she just heard what I said. She start whimper now, but holding her tears.

"I heard a shot. What happened down there?" Tim asked.

But I can't answer that because it's too hard explain...

"Kenny made sure... that Ben didn't feel any more pain than he had to." Lee spoke up as we all look at him in surprised about what Kenny did.

"What?!" Emily exclaimed in shock.

"It was Ben's biggest fear, you know." Lee explained as we looked at Lee who still has his back to us. "Kenny had one bullet and that's how he used it."

Poor that fucking kid.

Everyone looked shock and sad by that terrible new. Emily was so upset now, but it seems she understand why Kenny did that to Ben. Benjamin and Molly was the only who didn't looked sympathy over Ben or Kenny, but they were little shock.

Then Tim walked over and stand next to me. "You saw them die? Both of them?" Tim asked.

I still looked down and didn't say back in a few seconds. "Nobody was getting out of there. No one, even any of us was there wouldn't make it." I said sadly.

Emily placed her hand on my shoulder which I look at her and say, "I'm sorry, Em. I've could have done more to save him."

"It's okay. Ben was my friend and..." Emily trailed off as I speak up, "Kenny forgives him." Emily widened her eyes in a bit of surprised. "Really?"

I nod. Of course he did. Why did he even tried to save Ben and put out of his misery.

"He wasn't a bad guy. He did what he had to do. We all gonna up to the end in the way or another." Lee said as we all looked at each other.

Then Benjamin start walking and say, "Come on, let's go back the girls before it's too late."

We all nodded and start follow his lead to the river street. I take a look behind of me. Farewell, guys. Hope you will be with your families there.

While we walked over the roofs, I clenched my fist so hard then and my blood's boiling.

This is all on you guys! Radio-guy and VERNON! I will rip them out so really slow...!

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was sad now... but the tragic isn't over yet. Sorry. :(**

 **R.I.P. Ben Paul**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks: Axel was grown up in that same place where his father comes from, at a mountain somewhere at the north of Georgia.**

* * *

 ** _Please preview and I will answer back._ :)**

 **I hope that you fans are enjoyed by this chapter. ;)**


	66. No Time Left: Above River Street

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Above River Street**

 **Cath's POV**

My eyes start rising up and feet getting moving.

I feel little dizzy in my head as I can't barely move so normally.

Then, I feel this "room" shaking little.

What the hell is going on?

When I jolt up, I figured out already that I'm in a car. I've sleep on rear seat. But how and why am I here?

All I remember that... some strangers held their guns on Christa and the others after they knocked Tim and Benjamin down. Then...

But I couldn't remember after that...

Then I feel the car has stop moving which the driver must have turned the engine off.

What happened?

"Shit! There's a herd that blocking in our way to the river street." A man voice said who's probably is the driver as I can't see his face from here.

River street?!

I leaned back to my seat and closed my eyes to pretend that I'm still out.

"Don't worry, just stay down. They won't be on our way too long." I widened by that another voice.

Was it... VERNON?!

"Are you sure, Vernon?" A older woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, just hold together and quiet so they will not notice in case if they're gonna passed us through." Vernon replied firmly.

They took me and the car too. But why they heading us to the river street?

Then I figured out something. Wait, did they took the boat too?!

"Vernon... We shouldn't have done that..." Another older voice of a man said. His sounds sad and guilty about something. "We shouldn't have take the boat and the car. And especially the girl too."

"The boat is our last chance to survive from this city, Boyd. What do you think what we should have done?" The driver said back.

"We left those poor people behind in that locked shed to die." Older man's voice said so guilty. "At least we didn't kill them." Vernon said.

"Well, they deserved that. They got Brie killed, you mentioned about that nervous teenager, right Vernon?" Older woman said as I getting angry by that bitch's words.

Ben just tried to help us!

"He's just a scared kid. Ain't no blame on him." Boyd guy objected. "Brie gave her life in the risk to get medicines for us."

"And what cost?!" The driver snapped.

"Enough! Look, we all have some mistakes too. Just move on, I miss Brie too, but let's just focus on this now." Vernon said with a strict tone. "Drugs a child was a mistake?" Boyd shot back.

Drugs on me?!

"It was necessary. Can't let something happen on her just like what happened with Clementine." Vernon defended.

"Look, I know you're worried about her, but this is not our problem and who that Axel and Lee-guy wasn't there when we caught those people with the surprise on them." The driver said.

"Not our problem, Clive?! Jesus, you sounds like Oberson now." Vernon exclaimed in shock. "Sorry, I'm just worry about those guys will find us here sooner or later." Clive apologies.

"They won't. The Dead will slow them too. Plus, we're almost to the river." Vernon said firmly.

I stop listened them and start figure out a plan. I've to get out of here, but how? There's so many of walkers outside and those sick people won't let me go so easily.

I looked down and getting little frighten now.

Please, Emily. Axel... Where are you?

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

The sun has started set down and the city is getting little dark now.

We have walked over the rooftop and crossed to another and another, luckily it was the only way to the river street safety and to March house too I hope.

Everyone was still in desperation over Kenny's and Ben's death.

I can't believe that Kenny is gone too...

Then I notice Emily walking next to me.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Emily asked as I just keep walking.

"I'm fine as long we got the girls back. And I hope that fucker on the radio and Vernon will regret everything of this..."

"Axel, please..." Emily said and hope not that I being vengeful, but I ignored her words.

"It wouldn't happened if that guy didn't took Clementine and Vernon didn't screwed all of us." I snarled lightly as Emily sighed. "I know what do you mean. Look, I'm agree we have to make sure that guy on the radio will never hurt anyone again, but let's try to give a chance to Vernon and his group to surrender and tell them to give Cath back to us."

I pondered her words. I sighed then and say, "You're right, but I'm sure this is not going to be easy."

Emily nodded slowly as we start crossed over bridge of wooden planks.

"Be careful, it might holding not so steady." Tim warned us as we followed his, Benjamin's and Molly's lead.

While I walked over this bridge, I look down and see so many of walkers are limping around on the streets in the city.

At last, we're on another rooftop after acrossed over the bridge.

"Come on, guys. River street is just up ahead." Molly told and lead us over the rooftop.

Then we saw a hole on the roof as we stop and stand around of it.

"Whoa, careful." Omid said.

I look down into the hole and found so many walkers limping around in the building as we all widened our eyes in shock.

Jesus... even a fucking building is full of 'em!

"Even the buildings are full..." Christa muttered in shock and horror.

"Can't even imaging it." Doug said.

"Well, at least they never know where their next is." Omid spoke as I glare at him just like Lee did too.

Their next MEAL?! Are you fucking kidding me?!

"No, they don't." Lee snarled lowly as Omid noticed his gaze and feel guilty for saying that. "I'm sorry. I didn't... mean-"

"It's fine." Lee cut off Omid as Carley put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on, let's stop fighting and get going now."

Lee was still upset over Kenny's death and wanna make sure that our redneck friend's sacrifice will not be in vain.

Then we continue our travel to river street.

* * *

After a while ago, the sun has already set down in the half-way as we jumped off to another rooftop.

We're on the rooftop of a building where right at the river street where I, Lee and Kenny tried to find a boat there and meet brothers and Molly.

And then I can see a building with big gold-color letters and it just around the corner up the block.

The letters said... MARCH HOUSE!

There is it! The hotel where Clementine's parents used to stay there when everything started.

"I see the hotel from here." I says as we stop walking and stand at the edge of rooftop while starring at the hotel.

Then we looked down at the river street and no sign of brothers's car. I smile that Vernon and his group didn't got to the water yet.

"I guess the support group didn't managed to the river street which we can stay here and wait." Benjamin suggested as Lee shook his head. "No, not all of us. Some of us must get to the hotel before the guy move Clementine into another place." Lee objected.

He's right. I don't like to think about this, but it seems we have to split out or something...

"But how we getting to the hotel from here? I don't see a near building except the other side one there which it's little far away from us." Carley stated.

"Why can't we just crossed over this?" Tim suggest as he pointing at a rusted sign that ran from the building were we are on to the building on the other side.

I widened my eyes at his idea and then look down on the street that it has over hundreds of walkers.

It's little risky. This sign looks rusted and who knows it can hold Doug.

"Do we have to do that?" Carley asked in disbelief.

"It's the only option we have or, we can climb down from here and wander around in the street among with geeks." Benjamin retort.

"Well, it doesn't look a death trap." Omid said as we heard a crank which Christa glare at her boyfriend by his words.

Good answer you got, Omid.

Omid just widened his eyes and then he looks calm now. "Who's going first?"

Good question there... Doug's heaviest, Omid with a broken leg, Christa walked for himself and her baby and Lee with one arm.

"I'll go first. Just make sure if it's really safe." Tim said as Molly shook her so annoying. "It's too risky, Tim."

"How can it be risky for me, you or Benjamin when we all have been through so much like climbing to the roof, ringing the bells and jump off the roof to another roof?" Tim said as Molly just sink her head down and can't argue to his point.

Then Tim climb down onto the sign and start shuffled to across over it to another building.

"Just be-careful, boy." Omid support Tim. "He can handle it." Benjamin said and he doesn't looked worry about his twin-brother.

When Tim was right at the end of the sing, he climb over it and when he was on it, he jumped up and grab the edge of the rooftop. He dragging himself up to the roof and get up then.

"Okay, Benny. Your turn." Tim signal to his brother as he looked annoying now by calling his nickname again.

"Not now, Tim. Not right in this situation." Molly snapped as Benjamin start climb the sign.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Lee?" Carley said as Lee look at his girlfriend. "What is it?" Lee said.

"I wanna say that I'm... I'm sorry for yelling you back at the attic. I was on the edge because... you know." Carley glanced at Lee's stomp as he understand what she means. "It's okay, and I'm sorry for saying like that, but we can't assumed that I will make it."

We just starring at the couple while Benjamin has just crossed over the sign and climb up the roof as Tim help him up.

"I understand. Just want you to know that I will look after her if..." Carley trailed off as Lee placed his hand on her cheek. "You will do, honey." Lee kiss her lips as we look away so we can't disturb them, but-

"Okay then, lovebirds. Stop messing around and focus now!" Benjamin yelled, but not loud so walkers can't being attracted by his scream.

Lee and Carley stop kissing and then glare at the sarcastic teenager who look away to avoid their gazes.

"Alright, I think it's my turn." I said and climb down to the sign.

I held the sign so hard and moving carefully. I heard the sing is cranking little, but everything looks fine. When I was right at the end of the sign, I climb over it and then jump up to grab the edge of the another rooftop. Brothers grab my arms and help me up.

Phew, that goes far.

Then I look at the others and say, "Okay, it's your next any of you guys."

After three seconds, Lee stand up as some of looked shock.

"I'll go." Lee said.

"Dude, let me go. I'm the lightest than you are." Omid tried to reason with Lee.

"No, the point is I am heavy than you are and I'm bitten. If it can handle my weight than so it can handle of your weights too." Lee stated.

Carley sighed and say, "Okay, just be careful."

Lee nodded and start climb down to the sign.

"Just go nice and slow." Omid said as Lee crossed over the sign slowly, even he's struggling with just one arm.

Warm, warm... you're already there, man.

But suddenly, the sign broke apart from middle of it as Lee was almost there to us!

OH SHIT!

"Watch out!" Molly exclaimed.

"Lee!" Carley exclaimed in horror.

Lee is immediately on the edge of a portion that somehow it didn't fall to the ground while the rest of it did!

Oh thank god that he's alright, but now he's kinda of trapped there.

I bend down at the edge and reach out my hand for Lee who has just hanging at the portion of the sign.

"Come on, grab my hand!" I exclaimed.

But I realized that Lee has lost his arm and can't let his grip of the sign go off which he can fall down to the ground.

"Can't reach you..." Lee growling that he's struggling to keep held his grip of the sign.

"SHIT! Lee, what're you gonna do?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Can anyone help me?!" Lee shouted.

"We're out of options from here, Lee!" Doug shout back.

"Anything?!" Lee shout back.

Christa shook her head annoying and snap, "It's fucked, Lee!"

"Come on, we can't let him just hanging around there like a goddamn monkey!" I exclaimed and stand up on my legs again.

Then Lee just sink his head and figure out something. After a little moment, Lee opened his eyes and shout, "Fuck; I'm going for it!"

"Okay-... WAIT, WHAT?!" I exclaimed as we all widened our eyes in disbelief.

What the hell did he mean by that?!

"Going for it?!" Omid exclaimed. "What does that mean?" Carley inquired in shock and looked worry.

"It means that I'm already bitten; I just have to push my way through!" Lee explained.

WHAT?! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!

"Are you fucking around now, Lee?!" I exclaimed.

"It's no other option!" Lee shot back. "Let's meet us down and try avoid from walkers while looking after Cath while I heading to March House, do you hear me?"

ALONE?!

"Are you NUTS?!" Omid exclaimed.

"Do you guys hear me?!" Lee repeated seriously.

Then no one didn't objecting anymore and argue back his point. I gritted my teeth and shaking my head, but then I stop and sighed out.

"Okay, we'll meet down on the ground." I said as Lee nodded.

"We will meet you down, Lee!" Carley shouted as Lee nod again and then he start climb over the portion of the sign. Then he grabbed a pipe right next of the portion and slide down to the ground. When he was on the ground, he start running away and as the walkers didn't notice him yet or attracted either by the sign when it fall down.

Urghh, I can't let him do this alone... I must-

"Guys, look!" Tim spotted up something right behind of the herd in the city.

We saw something appear from the corner on left and it was... the CAR!

"The car! They are there now!" Benjamin shouted.

"It seems like they got little trouble with walkers too for now as I figured." Doug stated.

"Come on, we gotta get back Cath now." Omid added as we all nodded. "Well, we three are on the other side right now, so we gotta split up just like our one-armed dude did for one minute ago." Benjamin said.

He's right, we can't go back to the others when the sing is fucked.

"Just let what Lee said; we'll meet us and then giving Vernon and his group a little surprise before they notice us!" I shouted as brothers Rugby and the rest of the group on the first rooftop nodded.

"Be careful up there, boys. Remember the way to down the ground on this building?" Molly said as Tim and Benjamin nodded. "Yes, of course. Same to you, lady." Benjamin replied.

Then Molly start walk over to the right. "Come on, guys. I know another way out of this building." Molly said as Christa, Omid and Doug start follow her lead which Carley and Emily still staying and look at me with a worry look. Until I nodded to say we'll be alright as Carley and Emily nodded back and going after Molly's lead at last.

Now it just me and the twin on this rooftop.

"Come on, Axel. Me and Benjamin will show us a way out of this building." Tim said, but I'm didn't listened correctly and starring at the hotel where Clementine are now.

I have to help Lee, he is on his own now and we don't know what he against to...

Then I closed my eyes in a minute before I open them again.

"No, you guys go get to the others and get Cath back." I said and start walk away.

"What?" Tim widened his eyes as I stop walk.

"What are you-" But Benjamin trailed off when he notice my glance towards the hotel. "Oh, come on, boy."

"I have to do this. Can't let guy doing on his own." I said firmly.

"Cath needs you!" Tim try to reason with me, but I still intended to help Lee.

"Lee or non of us don't know what we're against to and that will be his suicide if he goes alone." I says. "That will be probably your suicide too." Benjamin snapped. "And some of us too, and you know it."

I sighed and hanging my arms in the air. I know it's not gonna ends well, but someone must take that chance.

"I know. Just... go to your own way to save Cath." I went to the direction towards the hotel. "And tell everyone that I'm sorry." I start running away from the brothers and climb over some small highs edges of roofs.

Shit... What hell am I doing?!

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It was little hard about which of the group are go after Clem and Cath.**

 **Go after Clem will be just Lee again and Axel too as he refused to let someone do this on it's own. The rest of the group will go after Cath, but will all of them reach to Vernon's group?**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed by this chapter. ;)**


	67. No Time Left: Got Your Back

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Got Your Back**

 **Axel's POV**

The sun has set down and it's getting dark now.

But I can still see with my hunter eyes.

Then I approaching the edge on the other side of the building and down on the street, there was a herd right on the way to March House for Lee of course.

Shit, so many! That guy has really lucky that he got hundred of watch dogs, but at least he's probably trapped in the hotel with Clementine.

I look around and try to find Lee.

Damn it, where is he?

Then I saw a person with one arm right on the street, right at the below. LEE!

I wish I could yell to him, but that will attract the herd on me and him too. How the hell should he get through the herd to the hotel?

Suddenly, I saw Lee pulled out a meat clever, the same one I cut his arm off... Wait, is he going to... ?!

Then he start going straight to the herd with no doubt!

No, Lee! Don't do... this...

I see Lee has stabbed several walkers with the meat cleaver while still heading to the hotel...

I'm amazed by his crazy-man-actions! Jesus, that guy's really insane as hell... Wonder who's going to win if it's between him and my grandfather.

I saw Lee getting little tire now, but refuse to give up and continue to the hotel while stab some more walkers on his way.

Wow, no one will stop that guy...

But I realize that I can't just watching this awesome scene, I've gotta go down and help him.

There was a fire escape right next to me as I jumped off the roof and landed on it. I start climbing down.

When I was on the ground in alleyway, I saw a walker attack me from behind, but I noticed it in the last second and grab both of the arms.

Ugghh... So you wanna have a piece of me or this!

I stabbed it quickly with my hidden blade, right through the skull.

Then I got out of the alleyway, I couldn't see Lee anymore, but hear his range screams.

Still fine and fight like hell.

I look at the hotel and it's dark inside that I see through the windows. But Clementine must be in there somewhere along with that fucking stalker... Then I take a breath and prepare for my hidden blades as blades pulled out of bracelets. I dashing into the street and fight against the walkers on my own way to the hotel.

First two walkers noticed me and are limping to me as I stabbed them both of them with hidden blades at the same time. Then another one heading for me as I stabbed through the skull. Then another, another, another and another. During fighting against them, I was splattered by walkers's blood in my shirt and my arms... Ugh, smells gross!

I was in the herd now and then found something really odd here.

What's going on? Most of walkers ain't trying get to me? I wonder...

Then I got attention by a high-weight walker with red t-shirt that it's growling towards me and-

Before I could react, the head was chomped immediately into two parts between top of the head to the mouth... Holy Crap!

"Axel?" It was Lee who chomped the walker with his meat clever. "Why... are you doing in here?"

I see Lee got blood of walkers over his shirt and pants. Ehh...

"Got your back." I stabbed quickly a walker who were behind of Lee and was going to attack him. "Let's get in the hotel."

"Okay..." Lee said weakly and tired as I grab his arm and have it over my shoulders before we heading to the hotel's entrance.

"We're almost there." I says.

While I help Lee to get us in the hotel, I saw a vehicle where parked next to the entrance, but I didn't take a good look at it when we reached for the door. I opened and getting both of us in.

I closed the door after and take a breath...

Man, what ruckus out there...

"Are you okay? You don't smells pretty well." I joked little as Lee take some deep breaths.

"Speak for yourself. Why are you here?" Lee said as I sighed. "Look, I'm should have go with the others, but you can't save Clementine alone and I trust brothers and the others to save Cath, I really do."

Lee sighed and understand.

"I'm glad that you came here and help me, even it risks your life." Lee said with an appreciated smile. "Thank you."

"No sweat. Come on, let's get your little girl back and give some medicine to that guy." I ordered as Lee nodded and we walk into hallway.

Hang on little girl, we're coming for you.

* * *

We have passed so many doors in the hall, but I've got instinct that we're on the right way.

I take a look at Lee for a couple seconds and the at his stomp. His eyes looks little different and he getting little slowly, probably after fought up back there outside.

We turned to the next corner and heading to one of doors.

Okay...

We're standing against the door.

It must be this room. I look at the name of it. "Mrs D. Hutchison & Mr E. Hutchison"

I raised a eyebrow. "Wait a minute." I mention.

"What?" Lee ask.

"Chidike's initial of his last name is H." I figured out. "Do you know her parents's names?"

Lee poke his head in a few seconds and widened his eyes then. "Diana and... Ed."

My eyes widened after what he just said and look at the sign of the door again. It must really be her parents's room.

Then I lean my head, my ear against the door to listen something from inside, but nothing.

"Let's get in." I says as Lee nodded and open the door.

In the room there was two chairs, a stool right next of one of them, a little table, a drawer, a bed for two persons, but no sign of Clementine or her parents either, at least not that guy on the radio either too.

Then we caught a white rope that it tied from a handle of a wardrobe to a door right next to it..

Hmm...

Me and Lee looked at each other and then he nodded. I nod back that we both agreed to checking out, but before I could reach for the rope, I heard a sound from behind us as I grab my crossbow on my back and turned around.

But it was too late as there was a man who standing right front of us with a pistol that aiming at us, especially at me. The stranger looked over thirty, wearing brown jacket, blue jeans and a pair of shoes. His clothes looks almost dirty, not much like Chuck's. The stranger has brown hair, light brown eyes and he looks little skinny like he hasn't eat much everyday.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man threaten me while I still holding my crossbow, but I lay out and glaring at him.

I'm going to kill him...

"Where is she?" Lee hissed lowly and looked angry at the man.

"I've already told that she's fine." The man replied.

Fine?! Not around with you.

"Then why is a rope there?" I retort with sarcastically as the man didn't answer instead glare at me. "You shouldn't be here. All I want is Lee here, not you." The man snap gently.

"You should have said that earlier, but it's too late. Besides, I don't wanna have anything from you, not even your permission too." I growled as the man sighed.

"Go over there." Stranger said while held his gun at us as we move closer to a near drawer. "Put your things down."

"Let me out!" We heard a voice of a young girl from the door as we widened our eyes.

Clementine!

"Who's out there?" Clementine asked as Lee open his mouth to say something, but the man pointing with his at his head and hush to the teacher as I sighed. I open my mouth as the man aiming at my face too, but I says, "It's us, Clem. Axel and Lee. We'll get you soon." I called back to her and turned around with an anger look at the man who looks very angry at me while Lee looked little amaze by my courage.

"You should watch your mouth. I have a gun here." Stranger hiss. "Do you think you can scare me just because you have your own gunpoint on us?" I shot back as stranger just sulking and repeat, "Your things, there."

Lee and I turned to the drawer and put my crossbow along with the bolts and Desert Eagle on the drawer. "This is all I got." Lee says as I notice Lee put Clementine's radio down and his meat clever. He and I sharing us with a know stare that we both know I've got still my hidden blades, but I wonder if Clementine did told him about them through the radio even she barely know about them.

Stranger take a closer look at our weapons. "Your arrows looks clean and I didn't heard any gunshots from outside. Which means you didn't have use any of them, so how did you travel all this way to here the end?" Stranger pointed out.

I'm get to being annoying by his fucking cunning, but it beats up then.

"I lost my other weapon and it calls bolts." I lied as stranger didn't look happy by my "answer". "Do you think I care about any of your damn guns?" Stranger inquired as I sighed.

Of course not you do which it will be your mistake later.

"Whatever. And if you don't believe me, fine. Go search me around." I held up my hands. "No, I'm not touching you or him either. Just sit down." Stranger ordered us as I lay my hands down.

Stranger escort me to two chairs and stool as Lee taking the right one and I taking the stool right next to him while the guy still held his gunpoint on us and take his own seat on the other chair right across from us with a little table.

Then he stop aiming us but still keep his eyes on us. "Do you know who I am?" Stranger asked as I shook my head because it doesn't matter for me, anymore...

"No, we don't know anything about you." Lee reply as his sounds little weak and not normally loud, but though he's tired, he still be on his guard.

"You wouldn't. People like you two don't." The guy criticize us as I shoot a glare towards him. "And why if we do? Why shouldn't we know any shit about you? All we know about you is that you're just a fucking creepy stalker who have followed us all the time to Savannah, starring at me back in the backyard and put a wedge between us and Clementine which it's caused a pair of lives from our group who didn't have something wrong with you." I spat right at him as he gives me a creepy smile.

"Really? Then how about this one, "Who would have it out for me, huh?" Stranger scoffed.

I raised a eyebrow. Have it out for me? What the hell is he talking about?

"A few weeks back, there might have been a station wagon in the forest." By his words, me and Lee widened our eyes in surprised. A station wagon in the forest?! But that's... "Full all sorts of food, water, things you need to survive." The guy completed his statement.

I was going to drop my jaws, but I hold it back. No way... this guy is... the owner of that car with full of supplies we found in the forest after the conflict with St Johns?!

"Yeah. I'm not some cannibal, Lee, Axel. Some bully in a school. Some criminal. Some killers out in the woods. Some v... villain. I'm just a... dad. I coach little league." Stranger talk little about himself and mentioned about people that we have fought against, including from my past too. Amanda, Steven, The Pack and the other criminals, St Johns, Bandits and... well, Crawford too, even that place was already death to the bottom when we arrived there.

But I shake those memories off my head now and focus to talk with the stranger.

"Everything was just out there, for the taking. We were starving. Do you- "Lee tried to explain about our actions back in the forest, but cut off by stranger who looked angry now. "For the taking?! Do you know what you _took_ from me?!" Stranger snap out.

I narrows my eyes in anger. Took?! You took Clementine from us, asshole!

"Speak for yourself, you idiot. I don't know what happened with you after we took your supplies, but we can shares with our mistakes." I say so cold.

"I didn't take her from Lee. I rescue her from him, you and your people too, don't you get that?" Stranger retort.

I and Lee stare so frustration at the man. Rescue her?!

Then stranger sighed and looked down. He look at Lee with a calm and regretful face while still have the gun in his hand. "Have you ever hurt somebody you care about?" Stranger asked.

I raised a eyebrow in doubt. What's he up to now?

Lee just stare at the stranger with a sad look. Then he lower his head and after some seconds later, he look back to him and say, "Yes of course."

"Who?" Stranger asked.

Lee was quiet in a moment to think who in the world that he ever hurt so bad? Maybe... his wife.

"My wife." Lee replied so gloomy as stranger looked little doubtfully. "Clementine said she wasn't with you." Stranger said.

"I hurt her a long time ago." Lee said.

"How?" Stranger asked.

"In a lot of ways." Lee said as me and the guy start listened him. "She traveled for work. I didn't like that. I wanted a family."

"A reasonable thing to want." Stranger said.

For this situation, I agree with an asshole.

"So we fought. And it made my biggest fear come true." Lee said. "I got sick one day on my way to class. Cancelled it and went home. Found her with someone else. Killed him."

I raised my eyes in a bit surprised.

Oh my god... Lee...

"I was so mad at her so long and can't imagine how mush pain she felt." Lee said as stranger look at him so concernedly before he stare at me.

"What about you, boy? Have you hurt someone you love?" Stranger asked as I glare at him, but sink my head down.

I start to think about people who I cared and loved have felt so much pain that I've caused. Officer Davidson, Ashley, Chidike... Olivia... Jessica... Chris... mom...

I placed my hands over my head and say, "Yes. Some of people I've loved didn't make it, something I could have done more to save them... but... I just couldn't..."

Stranger looked little sad about me. "I see. And what is between you and that Chris boy that Clementine mentioned about her "friend" Cath's brother? Why did you put your own weight on him than your own family?"

I narrows my eyes at him, but then I sighed and shake my head.

"Because he and I are friends." I said as Stranger and Lee didn't looked so understandingly by my short answer. "Back to my young age, I did have everything what Lee didn't have, family. But sometimes I was kind of... a malcontent person back there. I didn't any friends there or in the other word; I didn't know what a friendship really is."

"So you were searching for somebody who can understand about you?" Stranger guessed as I nod little.

"Family is all matters, but friendship is a part of it too. Friends respects each others, shares their opinions, advances and feelings too sometimes. Protecting each others. I meet my second cousin who understands me. Then Chris and another friend of him. Then another friend of my second cousin. We all were just five of us. Got some serious problems with some bullies who think we're just a bunch of freaks or morons. I haven't forget these times that we have ever been through and never will forget them."

Then I look at the stranger who looked sad about me and Lee too.

"How about you?" I asked as stranger looked down and getting more sad and gloomy.

"I hurt her... so bad." Stranger said as Lee and I listened his own story. "My son, Adam, went missing. I took him out hunting even though my wife said he was too young. I figured he had to learn. I came back without him and then look on her face said... "You are a MONSTER."

Damn... He and his family must have been through so much than anyone can imagine.

"We all went out looking for him. We never found him. I hurt her so bad." Stranger said and then he look at us with an intense glare. "Then you guys took all of our things. You robbed us. I could've earned her trust back, Lee. But not after that."

I look at him little sympathetic, but angry too for blaming us for all what happened to him.

It wasn't all our fault! Everything of this problem started when he lost his own son by his stupidity and recklessly.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but that wasn't our fault and that was before we found your car." Lee said with a calm and sympathy tone in his voice.

But it seems like the guy just ignored Lee's statement and resume his story, "The hungrier we got the more she blamed me. Until she finally took our daughter, Elizabeth, and left."

Lee and I looked down sadly over that sad story. God...

"They didn't get far... I... found them a day later. In the road." Stranger said while his voice gets cranky.

We widened our eyes in shock.

Oh shit.

Then the guy's sympathy look are gone and turned into serious one.

"Do I look like a monster to both of you?" Stranger inquired.

I narrows my eyes at him. I don't how I gonna answer that, but I'd like to say yes, but...

"We all do." Lee answer the question.

I stare at him and his words. I guess he's right. We all have done some awful things.

"Some more than others." The Stranger said and glare so intense at us. "I might have done some mistakes, but still I'm not like any of you two."

The guy leaned little towards us so his head was almost over of the little table and look at me with an anger look.

"You refused to give any food from your hunt to an old man with heart-problem." Stranger spat and referred about Larry as I glare at him.

"He left my father behind, trapped on the roof with the walkers and made him to cut off his own arm to free himself." I hissed angrily.

"You guys walked Clementine into a dairy full of sick people and let them get their hands on her." Stranger exclaimed and referred about St Johns.

"If we knew what they were, I wouldn't let Clementine or anyone go near of them." Lee said as I nodded.

"Yeah, and how the hell would we know in the first place? You would've done the same thing." I added as the guy glare at me before he continue about our other actions.

"You abandoned a defenseless, grieving woman." Stranger grumbled and referred about Lilly.

"She deserved it. She got a teenager killed and she didn't feel any remorse over it." I say so icily.

"The sweatshirt she's wearing was my boy's. You STOLE that from us!" Stranger bellowed forward Lee who looked shame out now.

"We were starved. It was so cold." Lee tried to reason with the guy who looked now so angry by his words. "SO MY FAMILY STARVED IN THE COLD?!" Stranger bellowed as he raised up his gun at us and looks going to shoot, but after a moment he lower it down while look calm down and take a deep breath.

This guy is not right in the head. Even he lost his whole family, he can't just blaming and judging about our actions.

But how the hell did he know all about things me and the group have been through?

"How could you know all this?" Lee asked.

The guy just give us a creepy smirk towards us and pulled out something from his pocket. He lay it down on the table and it was his own walke-talkie!

Lee gasp lowly in shock while I widened my eyes on that thing.

Every mysteries is solved now.

Then we look at the man who looked so intense now. "You two are monsters, criminals, murders and thieves, and I'm going to hurt both of you so bad."

I narrows my eyes on him as Lee did the same thing.

We'll see about this...

"It doesn't have to be this way." Lee tried to reason with the guy as he got a disgusted expression on his face. "You guys can't take care of anyone." Stranger spat.

I getting so angry of him as I grip on chair's arms with my hands so hard.

Like you couldn't take care of your own son!

"After I heard Clementine on the radio and realized who you folks were, I came after you purely for revenge." Stranger explained with cold tones in his voice. "But the more I heard about the things you guys did and the danger she was in... our plan changed."

What?

"Changed?" I ask.

"Yeah, and that's now what I wanna you guys hear this before what happens next. I can take care of her. We can have a family." Stranger said as Lee and I widened our eyes in shock and disgusted by his "family plan"?!

Have a family with HIM?!

NO FUCKING WAY! This guy is fucking mad!

"I bet you don't even know how old she is." Stranger scoff.

"She's eight." Lee replied.

"Wrong. She's nine." Stranger said.

I widened my eyes in shock again by that info.

What? She's nine now?! But when-

"Her birthday was six days ago." Stranger explain to us. "I know how to be a dad, you know. She wouldn't be exposed to what she has been with you."

I feel so disgusted by this fucker and his stupid, sick "family plans". Clementine wouldn't be safe around of with that monster. Not after he caused Kenny's and Ben's deaths!

Lee looked so horrified and worry about Clementine and going to say something when he open his mouth, but I spoke up quickly, "That's NOT ever happening." I hissed at the guy who looked little surprised by my outburst.

"I've spook with another who offered to take care of Cath and Clementine earlier before you took her. I declined because he was delusional as much you are yourself." I said so coldly as the stranger glaring at me.

"You better watch your ass. You think I'm crazy cause I'm not except yourself." Stranger spat.

Suddenly, I noticed the door behind of the guy opened gently and then the white chord between the doors goes off. Then someone get out of the door through the door.

Clementine!

I keep the first eye on the man while second one on the little girl as Lee did with his both. The guy didn't seems noticed her... yet and he still glares at me.

I'm gotta distract him so she can sneak up to him and give a surprise without he notice. Lee gesture to Clem to say to sneak up on the guy while I resume to talk with the guy.

I look at the guy again and say, "Then what about your son?"

The man widened his eyes by mentioned about his lost son while Clementine start sneaking to him so gently.

"That's right, you fool. We might took your shit, but that wasn't when your problem with your family started. It was when you LOST your own son because of you were reckless and stupid!" I snap as the guy getting angry at me now.

"That's not true!" Stranger hissed.

"And more than that; you left the keys behind in your _unlocked_ car with full of supplies! We wouldn't probably take the risk to smash through the windows of your car which it would alarm for you and the dead of course, stupid!" I exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Stranger shouted angrily as he sink his head and shaking itself out of control by the range.

Clementine is almost there.

Keep going, keep going...

"And you think you really love Clementine, do you?! No! You have just USED her as a goddamn important object for us, in the other word; one of our main priorities! The only reason why she trust you is that you have her parents which you don't have any of them! SHE WILL SEE YOU AS A LIAR, MURDER, PSYCHO AND MONSTER!" I bellowed out so angry as the man look back on me and looked very pissed out.

"SHUT UP! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I WILL-" But stranger got a little punch at his head by Clementine.

It wasn't good enough because of Clementine's little like she's not strong and little for an adult.

The stranger start take a look behind of him which lose his eyes on me and Lee too, and saw Clementine has just escaped from the other room and standing right next to him.

There's my chance!

I get up on my feet quickly and raised my hand up as hidden blade pulled out the bracelet to kill that crazy man. But the man saw me in the last second when I jumped over the little table to attack him as he place his foot on my stomach.

"Off!" I huffed as the man was trying to kick me off himself, but his chair fell backwards which I and he fell on the floor to the left side of it.

Damn it... Before I could react, the man was already on his feet and grip on me to keep me laying on the floor. He still have his gun in his other hand as he start trying to pull it on my face, but I GRAB the gun fast and push it away from my face. Stranger keeps struggling to get the gun on my face.

NNnnnnngg... I gritted my teeth and still holding the gun away from my face!

Suddenly, Lee appeared right behind of the man and grab him. He holding stranger's arm to help me while have his bleeding stomp around of the throat. Lee has yanked the man off me, but both of men hit right on the edge of the bed which Lee lost his grips on the man.

I take my eyes on his gun that he still holding it which I make a kick right at his hand which the gun fly away from the hand and landed on the floor, right near of the door of the wardrobe.

Gotta get it!

I stand up quickly as the man start rushing for the gun, I make a rush for it too, but-

Stranger pick up his gun and turned around to me, and-

BANG

"ARGH!" I yelled in pain.

I feel the pain in my left shoulder as it start bleeding out some blood.

He hit me in my shoulder...!

I limping backwards from the man to try take a cover while place a hand on the bullet hole in my shoulder to try stop the bleeding.

Then I feel something behind of me. My back was right at the drawer where Lee and I give up our weapons there.

Ugh, fuck...! I see the man holding his gun at me and getting closer to me. I groaning at him, but he wasn't scared of me instead he still angry and feels so insulted about what I told to him. About his reckless actions. About his family.

When he was going to pull on the trigger, Lee came to straight on him and slam with that guy towards the wardrobe. Then Lee start chock that guy as he placed his hand on the throat. Lee groaning while keeping choking the stranger as I trying reach my arm for any of our weapons on the drawer from behind.

Must... get any damn a weapon to kill that fucker...

But after several seconds, Lee lost his grips on the stranger's throat as the guy struggling back and punch Lee down, then start strangling Lee so savage.

"Lee!" I exclaimed as I hurry for trying get a weapon, but I'm just touch some of them by the tops of my fingers and can't grab any of them.

"You sons of bitches!" Stranger say so angrily. "Just go away...! DIE!"

Hang on, Lee... I almost have...

Before I could react to that guy-

BANG

Another gunshot loud out and saw the guy got bullet in his head as he stop moving and lose his grips on Lee.

What the...!

I widened my eyes in shock.

Who...?

Lee push the dead guy off from himself as I look at the direction where gunshot come from.

* * *

 **Tim's POV**

Me and Benny has walked over the rooftop and headed to the corner of the street where Vernon and his crew where going to turn on to the river street.

Benny jumped off the rooftop and landed on the fire escape as I did the same thing.

When I landed on the fire escape, we heard the engine of our dad's car as we both bends down in case from being seen of them.

What happens now?

"What's going down there?" I ask as Benny look down at the streets before he responds back. "We gotta hurry up. Most of geeks down there on the street has moved away from the way to the river street. Those fuckers getting a chance now."

I sighed. Great...

"Any signs of Molly and the others?" I ask and getting little worry about them.

Shouldn't them be here soon?

"No, I don't see anything of 'em." Benny replied.

No way. Where the hell are you, Molly?

"Are you sure? You always never have sense of direc-" I joking little, but Benny cut me off. "I said I don't see anything except geeks and those fuckers in the car." Benny snap with a annoying look.

I shook my head. Obliviously, he has no sense of direction.

I join with him and take a look down on the street. I see the car with the boat is heading for river while passed through some geeks, but too slow so Vernon and his people won't give geeks any attentions on them.

"Okay, we probably have less than ten minutes if they keep going like that." I stated.

"Damn right." Benny agree and start to climb down. "Come on, let's get them."

I nodded and follow him.

"Get ready, bro. This is gonna be intense." I warned him.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I chose to kept the weapons, but in Dixon Saga, they surrendered their weapons except Axel's hidden blades. XD**

 **I chose Clementine killed the stranger.**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Axel didn't understand what friendship is when he was little until he became seven years old.**

* * *

 **Please preview. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	68. No Time Left: Bug-spray

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Here's the answers for your reviews from the previous chapter, authors.**

 **AquaDestinysEmbrace: Of course they're gonna rescue Cath. It will take a little "spy" move in this chapter. By the way, Benjamin seems still wanna get the car back too though he wanna go to rescue Cath, if he still has some time left for that vehicle.**

 **Destiny Kid: Kind of, like I mentioned in Letter Hacks of chapter 36, that "Dixon Saga" will be more darker than "The New World". Like this, you're Axel Dixon, what do you do when Vernon standing right front of you.**

 **I almost forgot to tell about Clementine's surname, Hutchison. I took her voice actor's last name for Clementine's own. I hadn't much options to pick up a surname for her, but then I got that inspiration from OmnitrixWielder1124's (Clementine1124) old stories that Clementine has that surname. So thank you, OmnitrixWielder1124. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Bug-spray**

 **Axel's POV**

I looking at the direction where the gunshot came from.

I see Clementine just standing right there and... held the stranger's gun? Did she really...

My eyes are widened in shock at her and the gun too, so Lee looked shock and surprised too.

Oh my god...

Lee and I get up on our feet and look at the girl and the gun in her hands. Clem didn't look happy about what she just did, but never got some tears because she understand why she have to do that to save Lee.

Then Lee approach Clementine who drop the gun now and sink her head and arms so sadly as her guardian bends down to her level and give her a hug.

Poor girl. How am I gonna explain with Chidike about this if he's still alive out there somewhere and meet him again?

I take a look at the corpse of the guy. His eyes looked sad and shock even he didn't noticed that Clementine shot him right at his head.

Then I realize something in my head.

Oh yeah! Cath! I'm gotta go out and get to the river street! Who knows if brothers Rugby and the others are in trouble with the walkers and at least with Vernon and his group.

I turned around from the body to the drawer. I take my weapons and Lee's meat cleaver.

"I'd like not to interrupt your reunion, we gotta go now." I say lowly as Lee look at me and give me a nod.

When he and Clem separated from each other, the little girl spot up something on Lee which her eyes looked horrified now.

"Your arm is gone. Why?" Clementine ask. "That's so scary."

I open my mouth answer, but Lee gesture to me to do not tell her that he's bitten.

"I've got a little accident. Don't worry about it." Lee lie and ensure the little girl.

I sighed lowly.

Then Clem got a disgusted expression on her face. "You don't smell good." Clem said.

I look around of my pants and hands, and then at Lee and his clothes.

I smirk little by her words. "No, but not really worst than my grandfather's stinky breath." I chuckled while approaching Lee and Clem. "Anyway, did... did that guy hurt you or something?"

Clem holding her hands each other in shame. "No, not really. I'm sorry." Clementine apologies.

"Clem. It's okay." Lee said as I nod to her.

Then Lee stands up again and say, "We need to get you safe, to the others."

"Where are they?" Clem ask.

"They're out there somewhere in the city. They rescuing Cath from Vernon and his people, I hope." I explain as Clem looked shock and questionable. "What do you mean rescuing her from Vernon?" Clem asked curiously. "I'd like to tell you whole story when you were gone, but it's long story. All I can say that Vernon took Cath from us just like this guy to you." I tells as Clem's eyes widened in shock.

She looks worry about Cath now and then whimper. She also thought Vernon was a good guy and do not understand why did he do that.

I narrows my eyes angrily over Vernon and his fucking actions like drugs Cath and took her then from us. He was actually no doubt to take Clementine too if that guy didn't took her first earlier.

But I focus on our current status now.

"Look, don't worry about her. The others will get her back, I promise." Lee ensure Clem stops crying now. "Okay." She replied.

I give the cleaver to Lee as he accepted and then heading for the door where we came in from the hallway.

"Come on, let's-"

OH SHIT!

A walker standing right on the other side of the door and have his face right front of my own after I open it.

I grab my crossbow from behind on my back, but...

The walker doesn't attack or try bite me either?

What the hell is going on?!

He just sniffing me around while I stare at him weirdly and didn't make a move, and then it seems he ignoring me like he target on someone behind of me. Then he take a step to passed me through, but I get to behind of that rotter and stabbed through the skull with hidden blade. It collapsed down on the floor.

Phew, that was close, but why didn't he attacked me?

"It... It... It didn't bite you." Clem says in shock, but looks more cringed by the walker.

I just stare at the corpse.

Yeah, but why?

"I'm not sure, but... it must have..." But Lee trailed off as his voice sounds tired.

"You two are covered in all that gross stuff." Clem pointed up as I look around of me, see walker-blood stained over my pants, my hands and little on my face too.

Lee got over his shirt and pants, little on his face too.

Wait, after when I got this shit over me among in the herd while heading for March House, most of walkers didn't attacked me then... So could it be...

"We had to go through a lot of them to get here, hadn't we, Axel?" Lee stated.

"Seems to be. But what are you suppose to?" I retort. "I think that's the way to get the others as fast as we can." Lee explain as I widened my eyes in surprised.

Oh... but wait? We're gonna do that... including Clem will do too?!

"Wait a minute, she has to do it too, right?" I gesture at Clementine who didn't understand what I and Lee talking about as he sighed and nodded.

"I am afraid so, but yeah." Lee said and pulled out his cleaver.

He went to the corpse and bends down. Here we go...

I notice Clem looked disgusted now by what Lee going to do.

He start slice the stomach open with his cleaver and then slice one more deeper in it.

"Yuck." Clementine moaned.

I got no problem with that because I get used to it on animals, well... this is first time on un-humans. Skin out and something more like that.

Then Lee grab part of guts out of the stomach as Clementine stand right forward him. She just stare at the guts and then Lee start smear onto the little girl with the guts, just on stomach. I knell down and stick my hands into the walker's stomach while hearing Clem whining out and then smear onto my shirt and vest.

Ugh, think this is just a bug-spray or something like that. And the bugs won't get top of us then.

I get up and turned to Lee and Clementine who were just done with this grossing shit.

"So... I guess we all are ready now, and... hope this will work." I say and look at Clem who looked uncomfortable by walker's bloodstained on her sweatshirt. "I hope so." Clementine said.

Then Lee pulled out something and say, "You're missing something."

It was Clementine's HAT!

No shit! He had it whole time.

"My hat! I thought it was gone." Clementine exclaimed happily as she put the hat on her head.

"I thought _you_ were gone." Lee said with a smile.

"Thank you." Clementine smiles at Lee.

I smile at her. She's really lucky to have Lee around.

"Let's go." I said.

We all three get out the room and went down the hall. There was no walkers there now and everything seems cool. But the outside, that's GONNA be really tough there!

* * *

 **Tim's POV**

When we both are on the ground and went fast in a alleyway to hide from being seen by Vernon and his group who running the car really slow to the river street. There are no much of geeks on their way, but can still be more of them at the river.

Benny and I peek out and see if there's a way to sneak to the car without being discovered. Then I spot the car's underneath and came up something.

Maybe this can work. If we can't get Cath back from the car then those guys will bring her back from the car for us.

"Hey, bro. I think I have a plan." I say as Benny look at me. "Then what's the plan?" Benny asked and listened to me.

I point at the under of the car. "Do you remember my favorite hiding place when we played hide-and-seek?" As Benny start look at where I pointed and then laugh little sarcastically. "Heh, well yeah. But I don't think it's time to hide under the car when it's moving."

Not if we move too.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we can't follow with it, like crawling for example. So wait for my singal" I retort as Benjamin widened his eyes in disbelief and look at the car again.

"You can't be seri-" Benny say as I ignored him during the last word when I start bends down on kneels and start sneaking carefully towards the car. I hear Benny start hiss at me, but quietly and low so Vernon, his group or any geeks can't hear him. "Tim? What the hell are you doing?! Stop!"

But I just keep sneaking towards the car as there was some geeks has right blocked the view of back mirrors so Vernon and his group, and at least the geeks didn't noticed me yet.

Okay, almost there...

I am between of the truck of the car and the head of the boat now. Then I make a quick move to the side of the car fast.

I lay down on the ground and crawling into under of the car before I could have be watched or being smashed by car's wheels.

There we go, thanks to geeks for cover me from being seen. I'm still laying on the ground as I continue to crawl to follow with the car's still moving slow to the river street.

All I can see from here is some feet of geeks walking on the streets. Non of them aren't attracted by the noise of the car because this one, my father's isn't so loud.

After a couple minutes ago, I can see the dark view right on the front side which is the coast.

Okay, wonder what will happens now.

Suddenly, I see the tires stops running which they have stop the car and I stop crawling too.

I lean my face to the left side and heard the door opened as a person came out of the car. I hear other doors opens and then some footsteps from behind of me, from the other side of the car.

"Alright, hurry up with the things to the boat. We've no all night." I hear a familiar voice as I know who it was.

Vernon... I clenched my hands by that bastard's voice.

I can't believe it that it sounds like he just acting that he had done nothing wrong for a few hours ago...

"Sure, Vernon." Another familiar voice respond.

It's probably that guy who knocked me and Benny down with his rifle.

I still hiding under the car while see their feet and hear they loading our things to the boat. They haven't send the boat at the water yet, luckily for us.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

We're rushing after Molly at the downstairs while I getting more worry about Cath.

Please, Molly... When are we there for Cath?!

"Come on, this way." Molly ordered us to go to the door. We have been wandered in an apartment when we took the door at the roof to get in here after we separated from Axel, Benjamin, Tim and... Lee.

I can't believe it that he just went down on the street with full of walkers like that. I hope he will be fine and got Clementine back.

When Molly, Christa, Omid, Doug, Carley, and I got out the building, we're end on the street.

But... this isn't the street where we saw the car from the roof.

"Molly, what's going on? Why are we here? Cath isn't here in this street." I ask.

Molly just didn't answer my question and analyzing around of the street and corners too. Then she looking at us and answer, "This is the only way I could get us down on the street. Others to the other side are sealed."

Sealed? Oh please...

"But there's another way, isn't?" Carley asks as Molly nods little and look at an alleyway right almost next to the door where we came out. "This alleyway will lead us to the river street." Molly says when she pulled out her weapon. "But be careful. We don't know what's in there now."

"Nah, I wouldn't be surprised if we found some rats in there." Omid joking little as Christa, Carley and Molly sighed.

Then we heard some sighs and growls of walkers from behind us as we turned around and saw some of them on the street has noticed us.

Oh no...

"Walkers!" Doug gasps.

"Now or never, come on!" Molly snarls as we start running into the alleyway.

Hang on, Cath. I'm coming for you...

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

We three get out the March House and...

Our eyes are widened in shock.

Jesus! There are so many walkers in the streets outside of March House and there's barely an opening from here.

I notice Clementine froze up, but Lee place his hand over her shoulders to calm her down and don't being panic.

As for that in case, I grab my crossbow and held it for anything goes wrong.

Wonder this grosses shit will works...

Lee and I look at each other and then shares nods that we both and Clementine too are ready to walk among with walkers.

We start walk now but slowly and see some walkers watching at us, but they just ignored us then and continue to limping around on the streets.

I look amazed at them.

You got to be kidding me?! It really WORKS!

Then Lee has accidentally showed past through a walker, but it didn't caught up attention by Lee. Phew, thank goodness that they do not bother a lightly punch either.

After a little moment, we have passed through so many walkers and almost heading back to the river street where Cath's probably there now.

But Clementine just stop walk as Lee and I stop too, and looking at the little girl.

She looks shock and sad too when she saw something. What did she got now?

We two looking to what she starring at. On the right, we see two walkers, a man and a woman. That face of the male walker looks familiar, but younger and little shorter...

Where did I have seen that similar face before?

After a few seconds later, I got something in my head which I widened my eyes in shock.

No way... could it be?

Clementine's and Chidike's PARENTS?!

They didn't really make it... and that son of bitch did just lied to Clementine that they're okay...

My grips on crossbow is getting harder by range.

"Clem... don't..." Lee moaned as I see he start losing his conscious and fell down.

Whops!

I got him quickly, but he landed on the shot wounded on my shoulder.

Argh!

I let a low grunt in pain out of my mouth as some walkers got their attention on me, but I just ignored them because they will not get to us as long we're covered by their guts.

Then Clementine stop starring at her dead parents and looking at Lee worriedly. "Lee?" Clementine whispers.

Lee start moving little, but looks like he's weak and tired now.

Jesus, he must have lost too much blood or...

"Huh... uh... I'm alright. I'm sorry... Let me go." Lee says lowly as I shook my head to decline. "Oh no, partner. Let me help you and-"

Suddenly, when I was going start help him to continue walk onto the river street, I saw a walker limping for us?!

What the hell?! How did that walker know we're not the walkers when we covered by...

Then I notice the walker is after me as I looking at the shot-wound in my shoulder and it's bleeding little again.

Oh no, it must've be fresh blood! My bleeding blood!

I look around and see if there's a safe place to stay for a minute to stop my bleeding, but I don't there's no much time because Vernon and his group are probably prepare the boat at the water to leave now.

I see a little open garage door of jewelry store.

Maybe we'd take a little break over there.

But I gotta go to see if Cath is safe...

Fuck, what the hell am I thinking?!

I look at Lee who got on his feet, but still looks tired while some walkers got smell the blood on my injured shoulder.

"Lee, you and Clem gotta get to the store, to the left." I say lowly as Lee and Clem looks shock at me now. "What?" Lee mumbled and looks surprised about what I just said.

"Go over there. The walkers smelling my bleeding shoulder, I can't go with you and Clem." I explain. "Plus, I have to get to river and see if Cath is alright."

"No, Axel. Not you too?! We gotta stick together." Lee says with serious tones in his voice though it's weak. I sighed and groaning little to think over.

"I can't let put you and especially Clem in danger. Not after we came this far." I say gloomy. "You have to keep her safe."

Clementine looked so shock and sad that she don't wanna separate me from her and Lee like now in the middle of this chaos.

Then Lee closes his eyes and let a sigh out of his mouth.

He look at me now. "Okay... Just make sure Cath will be alright." Lee says as I nod.

I will.

"You betcha." I say. "Just try get out of Savannah right now. Let's meet outside, by the train."

Lee nod at me. "We will be there. Come, Clementine." Lee says when hold her hand.

"Please, don't go..." Clementine pleads so lowly as she walk away with Lee onto the store.

I sighed when I saw her sad eyes.

Then I turned around and don't look back while some walkers are almost there for me, but I walk away little faster than before.

While I still walking to the river street, I clutches my shoulder to try stop the bleeding.

* * *

 **Tim's POV**

"Get Cath to the boat before she will awakes up." Vernon says to his friend as I see his feet walk over to one of car's doors.

Okay... see if I can get to her, but I need to being un-watched and need a weapon too.

I pulled out my knife from the pocket. This is all I have now.

Then I see feet came out the car and their footsteps sounds little harder than before which the man must carry something or someone heavy.

I take a look behind the other side of the car and see three couple of feet which means Vernon must be there with his other two older friends.

Maybe that's the chance now. I start crawling to the left side of the car and leaned my head out to see clearly. I see the African man carry Cath who still look drugged as she didn't make a move yet. He has his rifle on his back. Then I see Benny who still hiding at the corner of the alleyway.

After three seconds later, he saw me and then gives me a thumb up to give that guy a surprise. When he has his eyes on Cath and the boat, I start crawling out and get up on my feet slowly.

I sneaking right to him carefully.

Almost there...

When I was right behind of him, he lay the girl down on one of seats of the boat.

NOW!

I grab his shoulder as he turned around to me and I give him a punch at his face. He grunts and stumbled back to the boat. He fell on his kneel as the man lost his balance and start huffing. Then he grab my legs and wrist it which I feel on the ground, but I quickly slash at his arm with my knife.

"Argh!" The man grunts in pain as he holding his arm.

Ouch.

He was going to react, but suddenly, he got another punch by Benny who appeared from nowhere and saved me. The man fell on the ground as Benjamin grab the rifle out of his back.

Then I see Vernon and two other came out the corner of the front of car and see what's going on.

He and his people widened their eyes in shock at me and Benny, and his friend is attacked by us.

Benny pointed at them with the rifle.

"Don't move!" Benny yelled.

Vernon and two other wave up their hands in the air.

"How the hell did you get out and got here all this way?" The older woman inquired in shock. "That is not your call. All we want now is the girl, and the car too, plus our supplies." Benny snap back at the old woman as Vernon just scowl at him.

The older man start take a step, but the other old man stop him and look at us.

"Just take the girl if that's really best for her." The old African man says as Vernon look at him in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you, Boyd? These people can't have her, she won't be safe with them." Vernon chided.

Boyd sighed and then look at Vernon with a snearl eyes.

"Yes she will. She won't be safe with you! You drugged her as I have never like that before which Crawford didn't never have done something like that before either. In the other word, you are worse than Crawford!" Boyd snapped at his friend who widened his eyes by that outburst.

Wow...

I just look at their little argument while keep focus at the man who still are on the ground and held on his injured his arm.

"What the hell, Boyd?!" The old woman exclaimed with a warning tone.

But Vernon glaring at Boyd and say, "I've kept you alive and this is how-"

"VERNON!" Vernon cut off by someone's yelled out in the air as I and Benny recognize that voice.

Was it...

We all look at on the left of the river street and saw someone dashing right to Vernon.

Axel! He doesn't looks happy now as he grabbed Vernon right at his throats and shoved him against the car before the old man or any of us could react about the angry teenager's arrival.

Vernon grunts when his back hit at the car and Axel still held his throat while start give him a lot of punches at his face.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And be careful on the next chapter cause it's gonna be a violent like it would probably mark as Rate M.**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	69. No Time Left: Penalty

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Penalty**

 **Axel's POV**

I gritted my teeth in anger and glaring at the guy who I beating him down.

AAARRGHH!

I still held that fucking mad scientist against the car and beating him down so really hard and painful for himself.

My left fist is little covered by the blood as Vernon's face got a lot of bruises.

I stop hitting him and stare at him so angry and hateful about what he did to Cath, stealing our stuff and attempt leaving us behind as the rest of us was locked in that shed. They could have STARVED OUT if we didn't come back to the house from the hospital and HE KNEW IT!

"DID CRAWFORD DRUGGED THE KIDS TOO IF OR WHEN EITHER THEY REFUSED TO LEAVE?!" I bellowed and continue to beating his face before he could answer back.

He grunts out in pain as some other start yelling at me to stop, but I ignored them and keep beating his face.

Then I heard a little crack sound from his nose which I broke it.

"WHERE YOU REALLY ATTEMPTED TO KILL US LIKE LEAVING US BEHIND IN A LOCKED SHED WITH NO FOOD?!" I bellowed again and keep beating him.

After several seconds later, I pinned Vernon down on the ground as his face looks swollen out and the eyes are not open which the blood almost covered over his face. Vernon try take some breaths, but I took a deep breath and that was enough for me to take a break before continue beat him again.

I punching at his face again while some of his friends screaming out to me.

"STOP! You killing him!" The older woman yelled out, but I just ignored her.

"Leave him alone!" The middle-old African-American man exclaimed that Benjamin still have his gunpoint at that guy.

I give punch at his face so hard, one more, one more, and one more.

I make sure he will feel so painful in the suffering...

Until then, I stop hitting him and huffing out while stare at Vernon who still laying on the ground so badly. He's still breathing, but weak and slow, and his face is almost mangled.

I have beaten him so hard and so bad.

That make me feel better now...

I've take some breaths and wave my hands around little in the air, front of my stomach.

Then I look at the brothers Rugby who looks shock and surprised about my actions on Vernon while his friends looked terrified and angry too, but I just ignored their gazes.

Vernon moaned out something, but I don't care when I grip his grey jacket to lift him up, face to face.

"You! YOU don't _ever_ take her or any children from anyone or you _won't_ take anyone again." I snarl right at his face as I lay him down on the ground and start to get up.

I start walking to the brothers, passed through the old man and the old woman and ignoring her glare.

"Is Cath alright?" I ask with a calm tone in my voice as Benjamin looks little disappointed at me for not killing Vernon, but truth is for me that I'm sure he won't make it out of this damn city when he's in that shape now.

Before when Tim was going as he open his mouth, Benjamin start held up the rifle and it seems like he aiming at me?!

What the-

BANG!

He fired the rifle, but I look around of me and find out that he didn't shot at me. I turned around and saw Vernon just standing right behind of me. He got bullet in his head and the blood splattered out from the hole!

Then he collapsed down and is dead.

I see he has a gun in his hand which I widened my eyes.

Was he going to shoot me?!

And Benjamin saved my life?

"Vernon!" The older woman exclaimed in horror to see her friend just died. Then she glaring at me and then at Benjamin. "You fucking monster! You just shot him!"

Benjamin did just sent a glance towards her as Tim was shock over his twin-brother's actions. But then, he sighed and understands that Vernon would have kill me if Benjamin didn't stepped up.

Then Tim jumped on the boat to check on Cath while I grab the middle-age man and he was trying shrugged off my grips, but it wasn't enough for me so I shoved him away to the other old people.

I pulled out my Desert Eagle and held the gunpoint on them.

The middle-age man turned to us and glare at me. "So what are you gonna do now? Are you going to kill us too?" The man inquired.

Wish I would do right now, but all I want to hurt somebody is Vernon and the guy on the radio, and both of them are dead.

"No." I reply. "But I'm not going to save any of you either. This boat... My friend who worked on that thing is dead. But at least he tried to fought back against monsters so valiant. See if you three can do it too." I pointed at the way to the city as they look at what I meant.

So many of walkers are attracted by the gunshot of rifle and heading for us.

The old people looks frightened by seeing so many of them as Tim and Benjamin carry an unconscious Cath from the boat and went back to their car.

Then I came up something in my head.

Wait? Where's Emily and the others?

"Didn't Emily and the rest arrived here before I showed up?" I ask while still keeping my eyes on the old people.

The brothers open the door and brought Cath in the car again. Then Tim came out the car and answer, "No, I'm sorry. We have waited for them a little while before..." But he trailed off.

Damn it. Where are they?

I still holding the gun at the old people.

"We have to get out of here, now." Benjamin says as I shook my head. "No, we have to wait for them." I objected.

"I'm sorry, dude. I wanna wait too, but those geeks are heading for us now and they will be top on us if we don't get out of here now." Benjamin says.

"I don't like this either, Axel. But I agree with him this time, we won't be able to get out of here with even a car." Tim agrees. "Think about Cath, after she has been through, you wanna put her life at the risk?"

After what he just said, I getting confused now, but I still keep the aim at Vernon's friends.

I sighed. He's right. I can't put Cath at this risk and I think that's Emily and Lee too want to, but Cath won't be happy about it later.

I lower my gun down and look at old people. "You better get out here before it's too late." I says as that middle age man glare at me. "Fine, because we'll take the boat." The middle man snap as I aim at him again.

"You don't that thing. Didn't I told you about the boat?" I snarl at him.

He and the others widened their eyes in horror by my statement about they'll try to get out of the city on their foot.

"You are a psycho! You leaving us with nothing!" The older woman exclaimed and glare at me and the brothers.

"You guys brought this onto on yourself! Considering for what just happened between us, you should being grateful to be alive and no locked up in a goddamn shed." Benjamin snap back.

"All what we did was just necessary, but still good things for the girl." The middle man retorts with a scowl.

"You wanna know about a thing what I believe?" I say with a threat look. "The thing is that sometimes good things can be bad things later, but the roles can still be switched, you fucker. And I am afraid that your own roles will not switch unless if you guys will make it out of the city."

I start take some steps back to the car while keep my gun at the old people.

Then the old moral man grab the man who still glare on his shoulder. "Come, Clive. We have to go."

"No... Not after what they did to Vernon and then screwing us." The man, Clive, snapped and looked angry at me. "Everything started when Vernon took vehicles and drugged that poor little girl. That is something like Crawford had never done that before. Vernon is gone and kill them will never get them back." The old man reason with Clive who just sighed and groaned out.

The three of them start rushing away to the way where I came from.

Finally that this conflict is over...

I put my gun on me and get in the car when Benjamin are sitting on the driver's seat and start the engine.

"You know how you drive a car?" I ask and close the door after before take a seat.

"My father had already teach us to drive a car, so little yeah." Benjamin replied and got the engine running on.

Little?! Oh great.

I roll my eyes and take a look at Cath who sleeping on the roar seat and still are unconscious, but breathing pretty well.

The anger filled me from inside when I saw the mark from the drug nail on her throat.

I can't really believe it why Vernon would do such like that...

Then I shook of those thoughts from my head and take a deep breath as the car start to move and swung around. We have passed through so many of walkers as they're no able to grab anything of the car because we're too fast and no edges of this vehicle except the handles and back mirrors.

And leaving Vernon's corpse along with the boat behind.

My hands are still covered by blood of Vernon after I beat him down. There was some bruises on my hands too because I beat him so really hard.

I sighed. What have I done...? Why do I have to do that again after Amanda?!

"Here, I... think you need this." Tim says as I look at him and saw he give me a blanket and a roll of bandage.

Just what I need.

"Thanks, dude." I accepted the blanket and the bandage.

I start clean the blood on my hands.

Ugh, that hurts... I couldn't really control myself back there.

When I was done, I roll the bandage around my hands and bruises.

Then I hear someone yawns and it wasn't Benjamin or Tim.

My eyes widened.

Cath!

I look behind and saw Cath's moving now while open her eyes.

"What... what happened? Dix? Is that you?" Cath moaned as I smile at her that she's okay.

"Slow down there, Cath. Don't worry, everything is okay for now." I explain. "You're still drugged. You'll be fine little later, I think."

Cath just looking at me so hesitant, but she just stop moving and take a breath.

"Where's Clem? And Emily? Lee? Where is everyone?" Cath asks as I close my eyes and sink my head down.

Dammit... I don't wanna talk about it to her right now in the middle of this disaster!

I open my eyes again.

"They're... huh, alright. We found Clementine and she's alright too. But she's not with us. She's with Lee. So don't worry about her. And Emily is with the others and we will meet them at a place where we heading to right now." I ensure Cath as she looked less worry and more calm.

I looking at the outside through the windows.

Please be alright, you guys.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

We have been running in the alleyway almost over ten minutes, luckily for us that it wasn't so much of walkers here.

"Over there!" Molly shouts and leading us to a street.

We six ended on a street, and then I see the water which means we're on the river street.

I look around to find the car as Omid spoke out, "Hey, there is the boat."

The boat?!

We find the boat on the left of the street, but no car or somebody there. Where's the car? And why is the boat left behind like that?!

"Cath!" I start running onto the boat as the others start yelling at me. "Em, wait!" Doug shouted, but I keep going for the boat.

"Come back here, girl! We don't know what-" Molly yelled, but cut off when several walkers came out from the corner of building when I was right close to the boat and then they attack me!

Oh my god!

Some of them have already grabbed me, but I trying to struggle off them from me!

I saw so many of walkers on the street in the city are heading for me.

Damn! They're too many!

"I coming, Emily!" Doug yelled as he running forward me and the walkers.

Carley pulled out her gun and start firing at some walkers before they could get me close.

Doug grabs my hand and trying to yank me off from walkers, but three of 'em trying to gets their teeth on me. I quickly pulled out a knife from my pocket that Ben give me and use it stab one of them.

Some more walkers approach Doug and grabbed his arms.

"Doug!" I yelled in horror.

"Hang on!" Molly exclaimed and stab two of walkers so fast like bullet in the speed.

Omid and Christa make a rush for me and Doug, and they grabs our hands to try pull us away from walkers while Carley firing with her gun at walkers and Molly fighting against them with her hook!

"I got you! I got you!" Omid repeat.

"Try to stab some of them to get yourself free!" Christa exclaimed.

Shit! This is getting terribly!

I see a walker came out from the alleyway and limping for Carley!

No! Carley!

"Carley! Behind you!" I yelled out as Carley turned around and got surprise by the walker. Carley manage to take some back steps from it, but she getting closer to us and the walkers.

"Em..." I heard Doug moans quickly something as he still try to struggle away from walkers's grips.

What?

Then Molly almost got surrounded in middle of walkers, but Carley keeps firing at them to try make a opening for the tough survivor. But the reporter herself got surrounded too.

I looking at Doug while Christa and Omid still trying pull us from walkers, he looks little sad about something.

What's wrong with him?

"Go. Save yourself. I'll found you." Doug said lowly as I widened my eyes.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Doug stab one of walkers as I feels they loosing their grip on me.

DOUG!

Then Omid has finally got me out of there, but Christa still tried to pull Doug from the walkers, but so many of them are too strong for her and Doug!

"Doug!" I scream and make a rush to him, but Christa lost her grip on Doug as the walker yank him away from us! NOOO!

I hear more of Carley's gunshots rang out and some of walkers got bullets in their head as Doug get up on his feet quickly, but still walkers has surrounded him, Carley and Molly too!

"Holy FUCK!" Omid exclaimed in horror.

"Oh my god! Get out of there, guys!" Christa shouts out.

Not him too!

Doug! Carley! Molly!

I'm trying to get them, but so many walkers has kind of circulate around them and can't see them from here anymore. But I still hear Carley's gunshots rang out and it seems they are behind of them boat

"Get out of here, Emily! Save you your-... ugh, aaahh!" I hear Doug's voice screaming out as I look at the walkers in the horror and shock.

No! Don't tell me he is...!

After several seconds, I see some of walkers raise up their arms up... and saw they holding pieces of a human like legs and arms...!

No, no, no... NO!

"NOOO!" I screamed out and have some tears in my eyes.

Why... how can this be?!

Then Christa and Omid grab on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but we gotta go now before they can get us too!" Christa begged as I still starring at the herd who got my Doug... Carley and Molly too...

"Emily, I'm really sorry too. But we have to go now. Think about Cath. The boat is still here and no sing of Vernon's group or the car either, what if Cath has manage to escape from them and out here somewhere." Omid ensure as I stop cry and clean the tears from my eyes, but still feels so sad.

They... maybe have right there, Cath is probably out here somewhere. Maybe Axel and the brothers saved her and then probably took the car too.

"Let's go and never look back too..." I sighed sadly as we three get out of the river street and heading back into the alleyway.

He sacrifice himself to save me...

Thank you, Doug. I'll never forget you.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, no offense to Vernon-fans, but YES! He got what he deserved!**

 **And, I'm so sorry that how this terrible tragic come... As we can say that Doug is dead, but Carley and Molly could be still alive or dead so their status are unknown for now. But they will never appear no more... I'm afraid. Poor Emily...**

 **I've just create my account in Deviantart where I'm going to draw my OCs and others's too. If you fans wanna see Axel's and some others's appearance, here's the address; TheGoodandTheBadXBOY**

 **See you all again on the next chapter. ;)**


	70. No Time Left: Countryside

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

 **Axel Dixon and Cath Carver belong to me**

 **Emily Carver belongs to HiddenTruthandLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Over 7100 views! Keep read! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Countryside**

 **Axel's POV**

My was closed and it was so dark... until a light streams over them through the windows.

I open them and see it's the next morning as the sun has raise up again.

Ugh... damn. What a clatter yesterday...

I hear the car's engine stopped running and saw the brothers has take a sleep for a while. I turn my face behind and see Cath's still sleeping too.

Wonder where we staying now.

I grab the handle of the door, and open it. I get out my seat and are outside of the car now. It appear we're on a countryside, there was high grass and some high hills. No trees and nobody here except we, at least not even a walker either thank god.

On the left, I see Savannah from here and looks it's no more than destiny land.

Okay, for now on, never enter into a big city like this one, especially not in New York City!

Then I heard someone yawns and some footsteps from inside of the car. I turned around and saw Cath step out of the car. She looks little alert right now.

"Hey, Cath." I say as she notice me and start rush at me. She give me a hug as I widened my eyes in surprise as I hear she starts sobbing little. I sighed and place my hand on her head. "There, there, it's okay now." I ensure her which she stop crying.

"Thank you..." Cath moaned as I smile at her.

Inside of me is filled of anger now. I really can't believe it about what Vernon did to her, well, he's dead and Cath's fine. That's all for matters now.

Cath separate from me and look at me. "What happened with Vernon?" Her voice sounds little cranky, but have anger tones in it which she's really upset at Vernon.

I sighed and lower my head.

"Vernon is... dead and his group will never hurt us anymore again. I beat him down, just like what I did to Amanda... but when I was done and go away, he was going to shoot me from behind, but Benjamin did to him before the old man could that to me." I explain as Cath looked surprised over my actions and about what Benjamin did to Vernon.

But then she huffs out and looks calm down now.

After a little moment, she got a questionable expression on her face and look around.

Oh no. She wonder where's Emily and the others...

"Where's Emily? Clementine? Lee? Where're the others? Shouldn't they be here?" Cath asks worriedly as I let a sigh out of my mouth and look away while pondered her words.

Ben, Kenny and... Lee probably are dead too if he lost too much blood. And Clementine... Emily, Carley, Doug, Christa, Omid and Molly weren't there when we face with Vernon and his group. They probably couldn't get to the river street on their own way or...

No, no, no, no way they could be dead!

"Dix, where are they?" Cath repeat her question again as I turned around and approach her. I bends down to her level and take a deep breath before I speak out.

Okay, here goes nothing...

"Look, Cath. I... There was too many of them and... I told Emily and the others to meet at the river street, but... after I and Rugby brothers saved you, there was too many of walkers in the street to wait for them..." I trailed off as Cath looked shock and then lower her head down sadly.

"And... Ben and... Kenny... they're dead." I confirmed as Cath look at me so shock by this terrible new. "Ben was messed up. We couldn't save him, we tried. We're really tried to save him, but we couldn't." I explain with a gloomy tone in my voice. "Then... Kenny make sure that Ben will never feels the pain before... you know." But trailed off as Cath looked still sad and shock.

"Clementine and Lee are alright, I hope. All we can do now is waiting for them." I say as Cath had been unresponsive now after learned about what happened the rest of us and turned around to watch at the city without saying a word back.

I sighed and stand up on my legs before turned around to the car. I see Rugby brothers are awake and are outside of the car. It seems like they have listened the conversation.

How long did they stay there?

I approach them slowly.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing?" I ask to the brothers, but they just starring around of me as I look on myself.

Oh, now I get it. I still covered by walker's guts on my clothes. I smells so foul.

"Fine. Just... whoa, what a hell night." Tim has finally answer back and then looked amazed as he gesture at the city now. "Yeah, but now I am glad we're not in that damn city anymore and at least we will never go back there again." Benjamin agreed as I glance at his words.

Never going back to the city... but Clementine, Lee or Emily could be still there...

We can't just walk away now. I know it's too risky to go back in the city, but we can't just forget the others.

"Look, I agree about the city, we can't just leave right now." I spoke up. "I'm just saying that..."

But I trailed off when I got instinct in my head from behind us.

I turned around and saw three dark figures on the top of one of hills. They're moving too fast for a walker. Who are they?

But they are far away from us and can't barely see, neither they didn't saw us... yet.

"Guys? We got company." I say while keeping my eyes on the three figures.

Tim and Benjamin looking at the direction where I looking at and saw the figures too. "Shit. Can't be geeks. Moving too fast." Benjamin say as he pulled out the rifle and aim at the figures.

"Cath!" I shouted out, but lowly so the figures can't hear me and anyone but themselves. Cath turned around and saw what we looking at. Her eyes widened. "Who are they? Walkers?" Cath asked.

"Too fast. But we stay low and see what will happen next." I state and grab my crossbow.

We all four be on our guard and keep quiet until we'll see if those figures will see us and the car at least or they just keep moving on their way.

The figures still keep moving to their own way. I trying to analyzing the figures, but not much details what I found about them. One of them looks shorter than two other. The two other looks taller and although their bodies looks little thin, skinny of course. One of tallest has a little bubble I can say on the top of head.

"What if it could be-" Cath say, but I cut off and make sure to have my back to her. "Wait, Cath. Not after what happened yesterday."

"Damn right, who knows it could be the lunatic doctor's friends? They were three left after I shot him." Benjamin suggests as I narrows my eyes.

It could probably be them, but one of them isn't short-lived like Omid and... Wait a minute?! Omid! That's right!

I lower my crossbow as the brothers notice it and looked disbelief on me. "Axel, what are you doing?" Tim asks while held his gun at the dark figures.

"I think I know who they are." I pointed out.

But I'm only sure that one of them is Omid, but not the two others...

Suddenly, the figures stop walking as we getting uptight now. Then it looks like they looking to another direction, on US!

Great! Now they see us!

"They see us now. Get ready..." I mumbled as Benjamin held his rifle and keep his aim at the figures while Tim holding his empty gun. He knows it's useless, but at least he can use it to threat them.

Now they start walking onto us as I held my crossbow so tightly, but not aim at them.

They getting closer and closer as the sun-shrines streaming over them which I can see their colors now.

Familiar clothes on them...

It really must be...

After a half minute, a familiar voice shout out in the air.

"Axel? Is that you?"

Emily?

I widened my eyes in shock and drop little my jaws as the brothers did too, but Cath got some tears in her eyes and looked really happy.

"Em?!" I gasped lowly.

Eventually, I see it's Emily, Christa and Omid... It is really them!

They saw us as Cath squeezed through between me and Tim.

"Emily!" Cath cried out and rushed forward her older sister as Emily squatted down to Cath's level and the sisters hugged each other.

I smile at their warm and happy reunion after they almost thought that they would never seen each other again.

"I thought when I couldn't..." But Cath trailed off when she start snob again as Emily hushing her. "It's okay, Cath. I'm glad that you're alright and with me." Emily holding a tear back in her left eye.

"Man, it's good to see you guys are alright. And I knew you got Cath back." Omid greeted us as he and Tim hold their hands to shake. "Same here, man. It was really tough and... intense out there."

Christa smiles at the sisters and then at us, but then she got a concern expression on her face.

What now?

"What happened with Vernon and his people?" Christa asked as I noticed Emily's eyebrows are frowned now at the mention of the doctor who drugged her little sister and try take her with him to the water. She still hold Cath tightly.

Probably she still holding a grudge at him, but then she sighed out.

I frowned not just about him, but me and my actions too as I lower my head down and starring at the ground.

"Vernon is... dead." Tim respond little speechlessly.

Christa, Omid and Emily widened their eyes in shock about the doctor's fate. Cath and Emily separate, but big sister still held her hands on her little sister's shoulders.

"What happened out there?" Omid asked.

"That fucking stubborn lunatic doctor refused the negotiate, and then Axel came from nowhere to apeshiting right on his fossil face, pretty hard. After that, Axel decided to leave him behind so badly, but that guy stepped up and pulled out his gun to shoot him so I shoot him before he could do it." Benjamin explained. "That's what happened. And about his people, they took on their foot away from us. Hope the geeks got them."

They looked shock and little horrified about my actions and then stare at me and my hands that they're covered by bandage, but I didn't bother their reactions or their gazes either.

I sighed. I know, I know, I have done a horrible thing, but I'm not sure if Vernon wouldn't still let me to take Cath back if I didn't as he still trying to shoot me before Benjamin did to him for me.

Then I look around and realize that Carley, Doug and Molly isn't with them?! Where the hell are they?!

"Where's Carley? Doug? Molly?" I ask which it make Emily lower her head down as Christa and Omid did the same thing. They looks sad now.

Wait... no, no... no!

"What are you...? What happened with Molly?" Benjamin exclaimed worriedly.

They didn't answer back, eventually Emily start snob little in Cath's shoulder as the little sister comfort her.

"They're... gone." Omid respond as I and the brothers widened our eyes in shock.

No... It... It can't be...?! How... Fuck...!

I lower my head and turned away from the others so they can not see my feelings.

Carley... Doug... and even Molly too...

"We found the boat, but not you guys or the car either until now. Then walkers came up from nowhere and grab Emily. But Doug sacrifice himself to save her. Then... Carley and Molly were surrounded in the meantime..." Christa explained about the whole story with gloomy tones in her voice.

The boat?! Oh no... If we didn't stay at the river street as longer as we could, they'd be still alive... Dammit!

I clenched my hands about myself.

"Are you sure Molly and Carley are really dead?" Tim asks and looked little questionable about their fates. Christa take a look at Emily who still snob little over her deceased boyfriend while Cath comfort her before the woman talk back. "We saw Doug were tearing into apart, but not them. Although, it was too many and it's impossible to get out of there."

"Molly is a tough one that I ever know. I'm sure she maybe is alright." Benjamin said, but not so confident about his own words.

I starring at the city again. Yeah, Molly is the toughest gal after Jessica, and Carley is a great sharpshooter, so they would be a good teamwork to get out that damn city.

I rubbed on my other hand and keep in my own distance from the others to have some space. It's sting little, but I hold my pain sigh back.

All we have to hope that Lee and Clementine did make it out from the city. Lee didn't look good when I saw him last time on the street outside of March House.

"Axel?" Christa's voice called me as I turned around and see she and Omid are standing right to me. They looked little worried, but it seems they got something to tell me.

"What is it?" I wonder.

"Look, I know Clementine is not your responsibility, but since Lee thinks that he probably's gonna make it so..." But she trailed off as I raise a eyebrow. Yeah, what? "Now Kenny, probably Carley and Lee too is gone, Omid and I will look after Clementine. For real." She continued as she and her boyfriend looked so confident.

I blinked with surprised at those words from her. Really?

But...? I don't know what I have to say back, but Clementine and Cath too likes Omid's humor and Christa looked after Clem when Carley where busy. They might be are new good guardians for her. That's what Lee would agree if he is here now.

Then I smile at them. "You know what? Thanks. You guys will be really good for her. Lee and Carley would really appreciated." I told them.

"We're doing our best to keep her safe." Christa said with a smile as Omid nodded.

I nod back, but then my smile feel down. Wait a minute, what about the baby?! Shouldn't Christa worry about it first to begin with?

"Are you really sure about this?" I ask.

"Axel, we're sorry about how we sink our guard down back in the mansion and let Vernon take Cath easily, but we'll never let that happened on her or Clementine too again." Christa said remorsefully.

Wow, that's not what I meant. There's no blame for that. It was just on that fucking doctor.

I shook my head. "It's okay, but that's not what I meant. I mean the little one inside of you." I refereed the baby as Christa frowned down. "Oh, it's... We'll figure out this later."

Which Omid look at her with a bit of surprise look. "Wait? Did you told him?" He asked.

Christa look at him and open her mouth to answer back, but I cut off. "I'm just figured out, Omid." I say immediately.

Omid just looked surprise at me. "But you two better tell them, especial Emily so she'll see what she can do or maybe we'll find a safe place where there's a doctor..." I suggest.

But it seems Christa looks disagree about my latest theory. "Look, I'm think we're going to tell them, but now. And I don't think we can take any chances for now, not after what happened with Cath. This is how we lost so many friends and barely got out from the city."

After she told me, she walked away to the others. I sighed. She has right there, we took the food back in the woods even how should we know that it wasn't abandoned, and then later the owner came seek for his revenge on us. But I'm afraid we can't change the past, so what's done is done.

I turned around, but before I could walk, I noticed Omid watching at something, far away from our distance.

Did he see someone or something?

"Omid? Where are you looking at?" I ask and he didn't respond back in the moment. He still watching at something... or someone. I stand right next to him and looking at the direction where his eyes aiming at.

Now I see another figure a little far away from us, down by a tree and a wrecked car.

Who is this now?!

I narrows my eyes so I can see clearly. This time I see the person is smaller than the others and held up something, probably a knife or a gun. And it seems like the person saw us first already.

But I didn't grab my crossbow or any weapon, but still keep my eyes on that figure.

"Axel, do you think who it is?" Omid asked and still looking at the figure, but I didn't respond back and keep looking.

After a moment, it feels now that I stop being wary now as my lips forms into a smile. Yeah... It could be...

"Guys!" I callled to the others at the car who got their attentions of me and then I let a little scoff out of my mouth. "Someone's coming..." I said gently.

 **To be** **continued**

 **End of No Time Left**

 **OBS! It's not the end of this story. It will come ten more chapters.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In the last ten chapters will focus on months of Christa's pregnancy. And I'm really so sorry about that I didn't spare Lee as some of authors just hope Lee will be spared. I'm so sorry, but Dixon Saga will have some big surprises that it maybe can cheer with you guys up.**

 **Oh, gotta tell you about ten last chapter will be so short like between 500-1500 words and have less details.**

 **So see y'all on the epilogue episode. ;)**


	71. Epilogue: November

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: November**

 **Cath's POV**

I watching around in the forest, right outside of a main road. Every leafs is getting orange and then brown later. Soon they will fall down off the trees. It's getting winter when the wind of the air blows so cold.

No one is there except us, not at least those bandits who attacked us back in the motor inn.

It has been almost two weeks after the incident back in Savannah. How we lost Ben, Kenny, Molly, Carley... Doug and... Lee.

My head lowered down sadly after remembered about our lost friends. We found Clementine back at the high grass in the countryside without Lee. She was really happy that she found us, but she refused or can't tell us about Lee's fate.

More likely he... didn't make it...

We both are sitting on seats in the car. The others are outside and arguing about something, it reminds little Lilly/Kenny thing even it's not so seriously.

Wonder about what they planning...

Emily came in the car to check on me and Clem.

"Hey, Cath. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Just... Can't believe how this happened with our friends..." I said sadly as Emily lower her down gloomy.

"I know... I know." Emily says and look at Clem who still looked quiet, either pay her attention by Emily. "How's with her?" She asked worriedly.

I look at her and thinking.

Honestly, I don't know how long she will get over with Lee's and the others's deaths.

"I won't lie, I've already tried to cheer her like playing something, but... It didn't never work." I replied sadly.

"Just give her a time. She has been through enough." Emily added and I nod.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I standing between in this argument because it's getting out of hands.

Will they ever stop with this shit?!

Argh! This is like when Kenny and Lilly arguing and never ends!

"Where the hell were you thinking?! You rather stay here when there's some geeks limping around and try to eat us?!" Benjamin exclaimed annoyance.

"I'm just saying we're not taking any chances for now. Not forever!" Christa hissed strictly.

Christa and Benjamin has been arguing about what next are we gonna do. Benjamin and Tim wanna try find any communities on the north later while Christa refusing take any chances to encounter some new people, in the other word; strangers.

I get between of them with a serious look.

"Alright, that's enough! This won't help anything good for us!" I exclaimed.

"He's right. It's not worth it." Omid agreed with me.

"We won't get anywhere by arguing each other." Tim said as Benjamin walk away and take his own distance from us while Christa huffed out her annoyance sigh.

I sighed. Phew, that wasn't so hard to deal with it.

Tim walk over to his twin brother to talk with him.

I turned to Christa and Omid and walk over to them.

"Alright then, Christa. Look, maybe we shouldn't take any chances for now, but the brothers and Molly has already planned this about find some community on the north. And we're stuck with them, we can't force them to change their plans like that." I tried to make some sense with her, but she shake her head.

"The reason why we are stuck with them is because we didn't have much options than go on our own foot after we got out Savannah. But now we're no more exhausted and we have opportunity to split up if this boy keep going with his shit on us." Christa shot back.

I widened my eyes of a bit surprised about split up. Seriously?!

"No way. I know I have tried to that too, but... it just I can't and so as you too. Not after Clementine lost someone who deeply cared about her." I explain.

Christa sighed and take a look at the car, it was gesture for Clementine. She doesn't wanna make her more sad.

"Besides, first we have to find a place, a good shelter for us from the cold. The winter is almost here." I make sense with her as she looked down and looks like she knows that I has right.

There's one place that I know it could be safe, if... someone isn't there now.

"And I think I know where we start." I guess as Christa and Omid widened their eyes in surprised and shock.

"Really?" Omid asks.

"Of course, I hope." I said as Christa shook her head.

"Axel, for real? Hope? I don't know what you got in your head, but hope is getting people so devastated and what happened next? Most of dies." Christa stated.

I looked down. True, but better than have no idea where we'll going.

"Better wandering around in the street and then later probably to die alone here. I mean have you better idea than this one?" I retort.

Christa opened her mouth to say back, but interrupted when Omid placed his on her shoulder.

"Christa. Axel's right. We've been so goddamn scared of strangers and I know that. But into this point, we gotta take this chance when the winter is coming." Omid ensures his girlfriend. "Think about the baby, honey. We, especially you won't be good in the winter."

Christa just look at her boyfriend and thinking about his words.

After a little moment, she sighed and looked defeated now. "Okay, but if there's getting worse, we'll change our minds." Christa said and walked away as Omid follow with her.

I just starring at Christa and her words. Well, I hope not we'll not change with our minds because of _him_ if he's still there.

Then I turned around and saw the twin still talking each other, probably about Christa's personally view.

"Hello, boys. Are you guys caught up something in your head?" I ask.

"What do you think? A woman who believed we will be fine in the road on our own. She need to learn one or two things about hope." Benjamin snap over Christa and her opinions.

I rolled my eyes and crosses my arms.

"It has almost been two weeks since we lost half of our people. I think Christa is just scared to take some chance." Tim added as Benjamin got a displeased expression on his face. "We all are scared. Don't act like I have wrong about her or anyone." Benjamin chimed.

I sighed and take a breath.

"Maybe you're right. But right now, we can't go to the north yet. It's getting cold now. The winter is almost on the next month and I don't think Cath and Clementine are not ready to handle that cold." I explain as the brothers start pay their attention from me.

"So what are you suggest?" Benjamin questioned and crosses arms over his chest.

"There's a old big ranch house somewhere on mountains of North Georgia where I grown up along with my relatives by grandfather and his goddamn cousins. We have plenty gas enough to get there. It will take 5, 6 or more hours if we got much trouble on our way." I replied which earned couple of disbelief glances from the brothers.

Tim has almost dropped his jaws while Benjamin holds it back, but still looked shock.

"No offense, but have you become homesick or something like?" Benjamin asked as Tim nod little. "Yeah, and besides, like you said that the winter is coming and every mountains has probably got snow now. In the other word, it's already cold there." Tim stated.

I hate to admit, but he's right. It's probably already cold there, but the shelter is not what I just focus on except what we need when we're hungry. There's a lot of wild animals that slow-ass walkers can't barely caught them just like back at the woods in Macon.

"There's more than shelter that we bother about. I might be miss that place, but that's the good spot where we can probably stay there until the winter move on." I said with a strict tone in my voice. "Besides, Christa has no ideas where we should go and then stay, but you two? Have you any better ideas?"

The brothers just look at me before they start pondered my words. They have been silent in a moment until Tim nod at Benjamin which they look at me again.

"We'll listening." Benjamin tell me to go on.

* * *

Later after I explained about my old family place on the mountains of North Georgia, we decided to try get there before the winter will come soon.

I'm the one who's driving the vehicle while Tim sitting next to me as the others are sitting behind of us two. I focus to drive and have my eyes on the road to be careful like don't hit a walker or some wreck vehicle.

Then I feel Emily grab my seat from behind, but I still keep my eyes on the road to focus.

"Axel? Are you sure about this? What if your grandfather and who knows what..." But she trailed off as she don't wanna talk about my grandfather right to me, but I wouldn't bother.

"Then I'll figure out with him." I say while keep driving.

"How?" Emily ask.

"I'll came up something better." I said so confident.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I forgot to mentioned that these last ten chapter will be time-skip too.**

 **I hope you fans are enjoyed of this little chapter. ;)**


	72. Epilogue: December

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 72: December**

 **Axel's POV**

I aiming at a deer who just eating its food and didn't noticed me.

My finger pulled the trigger and the bolt flew away to hit right through the skull.

The animal collapsed down as I approach it and tied it around of its antler to my red sleigh as it's winter now, and it's snow around here.

Then I running on the sleigh with the deer back to my grandfather's ranch.

We have been here two weeks and luckily for the group that no one was in the ranch, not even my grandfather or my eager and crazy third cousins. But some of 'em didn't make it when I found some bodies in the living room.

They were little nice to me or bother me sometime. Still, they were part of my family so I give them burial after that.

Me and the group have been stay almost three weeks. Clementine is getting little better as she and Cath made some snowman or playing with sledge on a small hill where is safe under Omid's watch.

When I was almost there to the house, I heard some scream.

My eyes is widened. Was that...

Clementine!

What's going on there?!

I jump off my sleigh and start running for the hill.

When I make it there, I see Cath and Clementine standing down of the hill right next to Omid who laying on the snow. They watching at something on the ground.

What the hell?

I start going down off the hill and get to them.

"Hey! What happened?" I ask, but non of them didn't answer me because they're still starring at a thing right next to them as I take a look at it.

It was a walker. A walker here?! Shit! They're getting everywhere. But this one didn't make a move and it looks like it's dead.

Then I heard Christa and the others entered in this scene.

"What happened here? Omid!" Christa called us and looked worried now when she see Omid laying on the snow. She coshed down and have her arms around of him. "Don't worry, honey. It just surprised me when I fell ." Omid explained.

Surprised him? By that thing? It looks dead.

Tim came closer to it.

"Hey, be careful." Benjamin warned worriedly.

"I'm just wanna search it." Tim said and leaned his face to the walker to take a closer look. "Are you sure it's alive? Looks pretty dead to me, or maybe frozen at least."

Suddenly, the mouth and jaws just moving when it got smell fresh meat of Tim which the black haired teenager was frightened and stumbled back from that thing.

Holy fuck! It's alive!

"Shit!" Tim exclaimed.

Then he lost his balance and fell down to the snow, right next to Omid.

We all starring at the walker again and just stop moving its face. Seems like it doesn't have condition left.

Then Tim jolt up and smirk at Omid. "Hey, that must have what and how happened pretty much to you, right?" Omid chuckled as Omid laugh over the teenager's joke. "Yeah, but it was funny to watch and not as painful." Omid smirked as his girlfriend sighed and rolled her eyes.

I grab my crossbow and aim at the walker who still laying on the snow. I shot it through the brain and then take the bolt off the head.

While I cleaning the bolt, I and Benjamin take a look at the dead walker for a moment until Emily joined with us.

"What are you think, guys? I think they don't have blood pumping through them." Emily theorized as I raised a eyebrow. "Yeah, they freeze faster than us even they starve slowly than us." I muttered.

Later that, we head back to the house.

* * *

The rest of us entered in the house, leaving me and Omid at the door outside.

"Man, that was unexpected." Omid stated and rubbed the top of his head. "I know the winter is hard and cool especially, but at least we'll be safe and less walkers-problem."

I nod at his and his words.

Yeah, no kidding.

"Yeah. We're really staying until the winter has moved on. This place might be are good spot to create a new life, but we need place of people to begin with. For your baby of course." I recalled.

"Yeah." Omid nodded, but his smile fell down. "Can't expected how she gonna be raised in this ugly world instead the one we used to live on."

I patted at his shoulder to encourage him.

"Don't worry, man. Your baby will not being fear of this world if he or she will get used it. Other wise, there's no other option for being raise to survive." I say.

Omid nodded slowly and have a worry expression about his baby's future.

It start snowing as it came from the sky, from the clouds.

Then, his smile appeared back and look at me now.

"You know what? In the next week, it will be Christmas. What do you think?" Omid said as I widened my eyes in surprised.

Christmas?! No! We can't have Christmas now. We have to focus on our survival now. Other words, I don't wanna upset the girls either!

I placed my hand on his shoulder again and give him a serious look.

"No. Don't tell anyone, especially the kids either. I know it'd fun for them, but who knows what if Clementine will wish or "tell to Santa" to give Lee or her parents back to the life which it will upset her later." I objected seriously. "Let's just skip Christmas this year, okay?"

Omid looked little surprised by my words, but start thinking about it. He's been silent in a moment.

"Yeah... you got that point. But you should know that Christa and I will tell the others about the baby tonight." Omid admitted as I nod with a grateful smile.

Good.

"Good and okay then." I said as my eyes wandered to the sleigh with the dead deer I've caught. "Need a little hand here."

"Sure thing." Omid accepted my help to carry the deer into the ranch house.

* * *

We all sitting in the dinner room or my grandfather called this "fucking surprise meat spot!".

We're eating the meat from the deer.

"Man, I've could eat even more than a horse." Tim enjoyed the meat. "Same here. Hey buddy, good hunt you have there." Benjamin praised for me and mine hunt which I'm surprised as it's unexpected words from him.

I give him a grateful nod.

"This taste good." Cath takes another piece.

"Yeah, I guess there's no wonder how you and your relatives could lived here with yours hunting-period." Emily teased little as I rolled my eyes.

Sort of, but it was a long time ago.

After twenty minutes, all of us were done with the dinner.

Then suddenly, Omid step up from his chair.

"Eh, guys. Me and Christa have got something what we probably should tell ya'll earlier." Omid spoke up as everyone got their attentions by him.

Okay, hold your thumbs...

"I'm..." Christa trailed off as she looked little embarrassing, but I can tell that she wasn't probably sure about to tell the whole group. After a little moment, "I'm pregnant. Me and Omid are gonna have a baby."

Everyone but me looked so amazed and shock by their new about the baby before they starring at Christa and her stomach which she look away and blushing.

Then Clementine smiled and looked happy for Christa and Omid.

"Congratulations, Christa, Omid." Clementine congrats as Cath nodded. "Yeah, congratulations you two. You'll be great parents."

"Thanks." Omid blushed little and rubbed the back of his neck while Christa held his other hand.

"So how long has you been pregnant?" Emily asked curiously. "Nearly 3 months, I think." Christa guessed.

Then I noticed Rugby brothers looks little speechless and don't really know how to say about the baby.

"Well, yeah. It's great. But..." Benjamin trailed off as Christa sent a glare towards him. "But what?" Christa inquired. "He means there's no doctors or hospitals either. How would we know this will work out when the time has come?" Tim explained.

Christa or Omid don't know how to answer which I step up off my seat.

"We'll cross over the bridge when we have to discuss about it, right now it's time to sleep." I spoke up as everyone nodded.

* * *

When I was on the bed in one of old bedroom, the sane one where I used to sleep there when I was little boy.

I take a look at the photo of me when I was seven years old along with grandfather, his best friend, Uncle Buck, my big brother, Davie and then Barwolf. I lay the photo down and look through the window.

I hope you're alright, Barwolf.

I turn off the light before take a sleep.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Eight chapters left.**

 **I hope you guys are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	73. Epilogue: January

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 73: January**

 **Cath's POV**

I looking through the window and it's snowing and snowing.

My hands held each other and the eyes wandered after some snow flakes. No sign of the sun as grey clouds blocked it in the sky.

It's getting colder outside every time, but at least we're fine in this house.

Then my head lower down and let a sign out of the mouth. I wonder how long will this keep going.

"Cath?" I heard Clementine called who is behind of me and came next to me. "Are you okay?"

My hands separated from each other when I start looking through the window again.

"I'm... fine. Just wonder how long will the walkers wander around and try to get rid of us, the living." I replied, without looking at Clem. "I hope everything will get back to normal. Katjaa mentioned me back at the farm that we'll be home soon, but..." She trailed off and looked sadly now. "Now she's dead..."

My eyes widened surprised by her words.

Yeah... Katjaa were nice woman who always hope to everything will get back to normal. I can't still believe it that how could she given up, leaving from Kenny like that... I know she can't stand anymore because of Duck, but that doesn't mean it's the answer to give up. Or she maybe she thought that Kenny would or should giving up after... but she knows Kenny is stubbornly like refusing to give up like we don't either.

She maybe is gone, but that doesn't mean we should join with her or give up her words either.

"She maybe is dead, Clem. But we're not. We gotta still fight to survive, right? That is what Lee want." I encourage her as she look at me with a smile. "Thanks Cath."

I nod at her.

Suddenly, a light started streams out of the clouds over us. Which the sun getting appear now while the clouds move away from the sky to another area. It has stop snowing out there too.

"Looks like the weather giving us another lucky and fun chance." I say as Clem nodded to agree with me.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Benjamin, Tim, Omid and I are heading back to the house after we got some firewood in the forest. We have just handle with four walkers where they were on that place where we get firewood from.

"Seems like things are looking for us." Tim said as we noticed the snowing has stops.

"I get it that. It was really cold and intense once we got out here." Omid agreed.

I smirk little over their comments while running on the sleigh with the firewood.

"You guys can't say twice today, because no one knows what weather will be tomorrow. No weather news anymore." Benjamin added.

He's got a point there. We don't even know what will be next weather tomorrow. But whatever it is, we're still have a house that it can never be beaten by any weathers.

Plus, I think at least we should be delighted of this weather now.

"We all always got shitting weather almost every days, at least we should be enjoy of this weather now." I ensure everyone.

They nodded at my words and keep walking for the house.

"How's with Christa and the baby? She didn't got any problem during the pregnancy, huh?" Tim asked as Omid shook his head. "No, she's doing fine, but... I think she's getting too weight on herself. Wonder why actually." Omid said and got a little worry expression on his face. I place a hand on his shoulder. "She's just worry about the baby, it's just... hormones. Pregnant women are always overprotective for their babies, probably worse than men..." I explained.

Omid's lips formed into a smile and look at me. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Axel."

I nodded to answer back.

No problem... Oh, I wonder if he and Christa has already pick up a name for their baby.

"By the way, have you decided what your child's name will be?" I ask.

I remember my mother and my father told me that they couldn't pick up a name for me even I was born. Dad has decided then that my real name is Daryl Dixon Jr until when I was three or four, I picked up my own name, Axel. Wonder if that will happen on them too.

"Yeah, I got it. But Christa didn't like it. Can't know why." Omid shrugged. "What name?" Tim asked curiously. "Omid Jr. Well, what do you think?" Omid said.

My eyes widened and chuckled little. Me and my bad thoughts this time.

"Seriously? Wouldn't be little confused?" Benjamin pointed up. "Plus, Omid sounds little funny for a man, but scary name for a kid."

I sighed out harshly.

Oh come on, Benny!

"Besides, what if it's a girl?" Benjamin asks.

"Then we name Christa." Omid said with a relief tone. My eyes wandered up to the sky. Okay, now that would be confused if it's a girl!

"Yeah, you can call Christa honey or baby while we can call her the mother or lady later." Benjamin mumbling. "Yeah, you know what, how about Genevieve then? I don't even care!" Omid said loudly with a hilarious tone.

Whoa ho, how can he and his humor character either not care?

"Man, I miss fireworks when it's the years eve." Tim sighed.

Yeah... it was kind of boring without the fireworks when it's the new year now.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Seven chapters left.**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed by this short chapter.**


	74. Epilogue: February and Dixon's Origin

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 74: February and Dixon's Origin**

 **Axel's POV**

I driving the SUV back to our house after we've been in some stores where we scavenged there along with Omid and Rugby brothers. We didn't got much supplies from there, but still I have at least many animals to hunt down in the forest.

"Shit man, that was close." Omid huffed.

"Yeah, but we didn't got not too much for everyone." Benjamin grumbled while he make a count of supplies in his pack. "It's better than nothing." Tim added as his brother just sighed.

I agree with that. Christa need something more than just meat from animals that I caught in the hunt.

"So, Axel? Can you tell little about you and your family?" Omid asked as he sitting next to me. "Yeah, it seems like you have been rough a long time with your grandfather, right?" Tim said and reminded how I mentioned little about my grandfather when we were stuck in that attic.

I sighed so annoyance because of their curiosity

Oh please, now?!

"Are we really gonna take this now?" I retort harshly.

"Come on, you know I love some war history as you do too." Omid tried encourage me as I'm not sure to tell about my family's history.

But I raised my head up and sighed. Fine...

"My family lived this place almost over 200 years with other old families. Most of my ancestors were not just hunters but soldiers. A few of 'em were marines too. They founded our house at the time of Napoleon." I tell the origin of Dixon as Omid widened his eyes. "Oh man, sound pretty cool!" Omid yelled in hilarious tone.

"Anyway, my great-great father were in the first war, and then in the second with his three sons. One of them, the oldest got a son already. The son was my grandfather, Will Dixon. He didn't have chance to meet his own father or his grandfather either anymore when his half-brother was born in the last years of second war, just his uncles who survived. After the war, my family don't ever communicate with other families."

"Sounds like your family has become paranoia or post traumatic stress, huh?" Benjamin theorized as I glare over his words.

"I'm rather not to talk about it." I snap lightly. "Then my grandfather become the head of family at his thirty year when the last of uncle of his died as he's the oldest of all his cousins. His half-brother, Jeff Collins was... I don't know, his second in command I guess. Grandpa was a sergeant once, but retired from the military not until he was 40 years old. Before the military, he gives got two sons, my crazy uncle, Merle, and then my father, Daryl. They got a lot of traumas from grandpa even they still respected their father very well."

Omid and the brothers widened their eyes in shock and looked frightened by learning what my grandpa was when he's mad.

"Did your grandpa... abused his children?" Tim asked little nervously.

"Yup. He was a sorts son of bitch anyway. Uncle Merle becomes just like him, but his loyalty is on my father's side. Those brothers always watch their backs from anyone, including their father." I explained as Tim cringed out little. "Later after that, both of them has becomes soldiers and they were in some wars somewhere in Asian."

"By the way, my great uncle, Jeff Collins was a carpenter and even a engineer in our family and built the generator that we using it to have right now in the house. After several years later, he died by the cancer already. After that, he's got a grandson. My only second cousin and closest family along with my parents and others... His name is Barwolf Dixon Collins. His parents are nowhere to be found so my grandfather took after for his brother and Jeff's unknown child."

"He didn't have any parents?" Omid looked concerned when he learned that Barwolf is kind of orphan child except grandpa and his cousins took after and raised him.

I shook my head. "I've already asked to my father or uncle Merle, but non of them doesn't wanna talk about them, but grandfather mentioned to me that he picked Barwolf who were just a infant baby. My guess is that his mother could be Jeff's daughter, but I'm not really sure about it."

"When I was born, my parents was so busy in their jobs. My mother's mother lived in Kentucky and father refused to let me being with her so far from Georgia. So he send me to grandpa when I was two years old and that's how I meet Barwolf."

"He and I came close together and stick each other in our hunt. During in the "raise" by my grandfather, my parents separated then, it wasn't pretty well but I was still little at that time to understand.

"I was six years old when I move back to mother's place, but I was quiet bonded with my other relatives, especially with Barwolf and even my father and uncle Merle in the hunt."

"You were already a hunter that young?" Tim looked shock. "Just a rookie class when I was just five before I've become a real hunter two years already. I know it's illegal, but it's my family we talking about now." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders while keep my eyes on the road.

"So how do you know Cath's and Emily's brother, Chris right?" Omid asked.

"I've meet him and another friend of him who becomes my best friend along with Chris, Megan Keller. I found them somewhere in this territory, they were lost in the forest at Chris birthday's vacation. They were just six years old and were scared until I found when they were hiding among of big stones. They were almost to get attacked by a wolf, but I scared it away when I was shooting a bullet in the air. Later after that, I help escort them back to their families and others at a camp. They even welcome me to their party for reciprocate me for saving their life."

"Whoa, that's really brave of you." Omid said.

I nodded.

"After that, Barwolf were kind of jealous of my and Chris new friendship but not for long when he learned about Chris's wish to find his bionically mother. Barwolf wanna find his parents too which that's why they start getting along with each other."

"So... how did you become a criminal?" Benjamin asked.

I wasn't so sure to talk about it, but lets just speak some details.

"There was some girl who wanna hurt or at least kill Chris, she and I have a serious fight. I've almost beat her down so hard, well... not so hard what I did to Vernon, but it was bad result for our principal who kick me out of the school completely." I replied as Omid and the brothers looked shock and little horrified by my actions back at that day in the school.

"Man... that's..." Omid trailed off and couldn't say about it no more.

"Damn..." Benjamin muttered.

"Well, she deserved it." I said angrily as how I held the steering wheel so tight while I got some horrified shock by Omid and the brothers. "Believe me. Go ask Emily or Cath about it. They have these same opinions about that bitch."

"Anyway, my mother got cancer when I was ten. So after the cutoff from the school, I've meet an older teenager, Joel Miller. He's a drug-dealer. I meet him outside of a bar. He's got a daughter named Sarah during his last year in high school. He and his girlfriend didn't had a chance to get college because of their newborn daughter. He learned me some stuff and give me some advice. After little while ago, I've meet a senior of criminal organization, Ray. Son of the leader of the Kings, Mr T. He brought me to his father and after that, I've become one of his drug-dealer."

"Wow... but how did you meet Clementine's older brother?" Omid asked.

"Well, when I become a drug-dealer, it wasn't enough with the reward from Mr T. I wanna do something more than that. Not violent or killing that I was just hoped. I've meet him in... well, I got another illegal job by a Armenian business man, Simeon Yetarian. He was a sort of son of bitch who accusing some people for racism about his race, even it was serious joke. Clem's brother, Chidike got job there too. That's how we meet, but we didn't any reward from him because we... well, we're not who ruined his business. It was Patrick Sawyer who have a gunpoint on me and Chi to make us to drive into the window of his business building. Then he and Simeon have a fight, and then Sawyer won. Later after that, we both got fired. But we found another job, from Patrick of course."

"Geez, wow, you got some bills for crashing through the window?" Omid joked as I chuckle little.

Haha, very funny.

"Nope. Anyway, Patrick contact one of his acquaintances, Jessica Jenkins. She and Patrick founded our group, Anti-JJ. We were five of us, Patrick, Jessica, me, Chi and Patrick's best friend, Lance B. After a while later, we got a new member who was classmate of Emily that I didn't knew in the beginning. Lauren Turner. We were all six now. We have business, missions, conflicts with other gangs. First Athens, Atlanta, then Jessica's family's home place, Alabama. Then after that, we were on "vacation" in Los Santos and then later in Liberty City. Got one of us jailed in the prison here Georgia. Made a Jail-Break time. Later after that, we got some problems and new enemies, and some old enemies who become new threat. At that time, my mother were dying and I was too late to say goodbye. I quiet after her dead, were going to break the last deal of the Kings when the dead starting showing up and eat people. Now here I am." I tell the last bit of my past.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry about your mom." Omid said sadly as the brothers just looked down little as they already know about my mother's dead.

"It's okay. What's done is done." I say.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Six chapters left**

 **I hope you guys are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	75. Epilogue: March and Happy Birthday Cath!

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 75: March and Birthday**

 **Cath's POV**

I opened my eyes from the sleep.

Ahhh... man, this isn't too softy and not comfortable either...

HOW come Dixons lived on these beds like this one?!

I raised up and put my feet on the floor off the bed. But now... I AM REALLY HAPPY THE SLEEP ON THIS DAMN BED IS FINALLY OVER!

But when I stand up on my feet off the bed, Emily isn't in the room no more? Where is Emily?

She shouldn't woke up earlier before me.

I running my hand in my hair. Maybe Christa got a problem with her baby? Better go and see if everything is alright.

After I put on my clothes, I heading for the door and I opened it.

"SURPRISE!"

I found everyone who yelled out and standing right front of me and the door as I jumped with surprise. Then it was quiet now as I just starring at them and everyone just smile at me.

WHAT?!

Wh-what is this about?

I'm getting curious and confused. Surprise for what?

"Happy Birthday, my little sister." Emily chimed gently and broke the silence.

My eyes widened. WHAT!? IS IT MY BIRTHDAY?! TODAY?!

"Happy birthday, Cath." Clem said happily.

I just smile at them back, but I was little confused. I can't believe it that I forgot my birthday, especially in March as it is now!

"Yeah, birthday girl. I hope it's really the best day for you." Omid added.

I running my hands over my cheeks and feel little shy, but I can't just help but thanks to everyone.

"Thank you everyone... It... I have never... feel so happy even after all what we have been through..." I tell to everyone as my voice was mixed of happy and sad.

I notice Christa just sitting on the coach as she was the only one who wasn't stand among with them and waiting for me. I guess she needs to rest for the baby. Her stomach has growing every months.

Then I look around and realize Dix isn't with them either. Huh? Where is he?

"Where's Dix?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's upstairs, in the kitchen and cooking some desert." Tim explained.

I caught up something about what Tim just said.

DESERT? SWEET!

"Sorry, kid. No birthday cake this time." Benjamin shrugged. "And barely no gifts either, I think.

I smile and shook my head. Who gives cake or gifts as long we got each other.

"So how old are you now?" Clem asked. "I'm eleven now." I replied.

But even I am eleven now, doesn't feel I've changed yet. But Tess mentioned me once I will when I'm thirteen.

I can still remember when I moved to my family after... my mother. A tear appear from my eye as I hold it as long as I can. I barely remember her though I was just five years old when she passed away. My father doesn't pay much attention on me or Chris either. Only on Emily and Tess too even she doesn't like him much like how he never believed about what happened with Chris. And Coleen... she was... I mean is really nice to me. She was like the real mother of me and Chris too. I wish all of them are here besides my goddamn old man...

Suddenly, Christa gasped which she placed a hand on her stomach. It must have be the baby kicking hard.

We approach her as Omid looked little pep and worry too.

"Are you okay, honey?" Omid asked.

Christa let a grunt off her mouth before she look at her boyfriend. "I'm fine, the baby kicked so hard than last time." Christa says and look at me and Clem. "You wanna hear it?"

My eyes widened. OF COURSE!

I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and walked straight to her. I leaned down to her stomach and have a ear to listened the baby who kicking from inside.

Sounds like the baby is healed or normal I guess.

I lay my ear off from the stomach.

Then we hear some steps from the upstairs which we turned around and see Dix came down to us. He's holding a big plate with his hand.

I sniffing a smell from the plate as it's covered by canvas. It's smells chocolate... What did he just baked?

"Hello, guys. Sorry for late." Dix excuses us and then looking at me with a smile. "Here you are, birthday girl."

I smirk little.

"What do you got in there?" Benjamin asked curiously and point with his finger at the plate. "Everyone, let's have little party!" Dix shouted out as he yank the canvas off the plate.

My eyes widened with surprise.

Oh whoa! Chocolate Balls!

He bend down to my level and have the plate with Chocolate Balls front of me. I take one and then take a taste of it.

IT'S SO DELICIOUS! I love these!

Dix continue to share the others with chocolate balls.

This is the best day among of all bad days in this year!

* * *

Later after the great day, everyone has just go to sleep in bedrooms.

When I was heading to my own where Emily is waiting for me.

"Cath." I hear Dix called me which turned to him. He's standing right front of me. "I got something for you. Something you maybe you and Emily will keep it for you two own from the others if you want." Dix pull out a book from inside of his black west. "Remember when I, Omid and the brothers were gone almost one day when we were scavenge for supplies? We were back to our homes."

He give me the book as I accepted and take a look inside of it. It was a lot of photos of me, Chris, Emily, Tess, Coleen and even father too. And some of my friends too. And then of Axel, Megan and the others.

Dix picked all these photos from my old home?! That's... I've never I wouldn't never seen these photos again.

Suddenly, I give Dix a tightly hug which it's shock him as well. But he couldn't help about it, and patted my head.

"Thank you so much." I said happily as I give me a smile. "Your welcome, go and show these photos to Emily before take a sleep. See tomorrow." Dix said and walk away to his own bedroom.

I nod. I will.

I went to my bedroom.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Five chapters left.**

 **Letter Hacks: Cath's birthday is March 23.**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	76. Epilogue: April-May

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 76: April-May**

 **Axel's POV**

I crossed my arms and looking through the window to the see the view.

We have been arguing about leave.

The winter has moved on and the snow has melted away.

It's not cold anymore and I think it's time to move on, but Christa were still stubborn never find more strangers or places like to help her baby. But she's actually agree to moving on.

I know she's just worry about her baby and all of us too, but for the cry's sake we need to get move on.

This house will not be safe forever.

But one problem is the walkers will walk so normal as they were freeze by the cold faster than we the living.

"Axel, I don't think we can't leaving yet, Christa's baby's birth will be on the next month or two or three months, and this place is a good place to deliver the baby in this world." Emily pleaded me.

I sighed. I know it might be good a good place to deliver a baby in this... unforgivable world, but who knows what will happen here before that. We can't stay here another winter. Benjamin would be more hard to insist to keep moving on.

"I'll be fine, Em. We always find a good place for my baby." Christa insisted.

Emily looked more concernedly at the woman.

"Emily, if she say we have to keep moving, then we do it. It's her own decision to make, not us." I pointed out as Emily sighed in defeated and then nodded.

"Okay, you're right. I'll go call the kids and the others that we have to pack our stuff." Emily said and went down to the previous floor.

* * *

 **Benjamin's POV**

I load the last pack of supplies in the SUV, and then close the tailgate.

Christa, Clem, Cath and Emily is already in the car. Which it's leaving me, Tim, Omid and Axel who knows what he's doing in the house as he told that he was going to do something.

"All right, everything is settled. Let's just..." But I trailed off when I saw a smoke from the distance, right next to the house of Dixon. What the hell?

"Hey." I paid Tim's and Omid's attentions. "You guys see that?" I pointed at the smoke.

"What?! A fire?" Tim suggested. "But... Axel is still there, what the hell is he doing?"

Good question, he was something little in the bad mood today. What the hell is he up to now?

I narrows my eyes at the smoke. "Stay here with the others. Tim and I go check out and see if Axel's alright." Me and Tim start rushing to the smoke and leaving Omid and the others behind with SUV.

* * *

When we came back to the house, I found Axel who just throw some papers with fire at a shed at the perimeter of the place.

I widened my eyes in shock. What the fuck?!

He's burning a shed?!

"Axel!" Tim yelled to him, but it seems like he just ignored us and continued to burning the shed which we looking at each other before we dashing straight to him.

Then he noticed us when we getting close to him as the teenager hunter throw another burning paper thing at the shed as it's firing so huge.

Okay... can he please tell what's going on between him and the shed?!

"Axel? What in the world are you doing?" Tim inquired as Axel just grumbled. "What it looks like?" He didn't even laid off his eyes from the burning shed.

Excuse me? I crossed my arms.

"Eh... burning a shed down into ashes?" Tim guessed.

"Yes and no." Axel throw another burning object at the burning shed even it's have already much fire to burn it down. "Yes, I burning it down into ashes. And no, it's not a shed. It's my fucking grandfather's stupid SHRINE!" Axel corrected angrily and just throw the last burning object.

Then he put hands on over his lap and take some breaths.

I raised a eyebrow.

Shrine?

Axel bends up again and glare at the burning shred.

"Sorry, I'm just... After all these years how he abused me and my other relatives sometime, I just wanna give him a lesson." He explained with a anger tone in his voice. "He always going in that little building when he's high and smoking so many cigarettes in there, drink many alcohol."

I and Tim are looking shock at him and then at the burning shed. I see... I guess he has finally give a lesson back to his gramps even that old man isn't around here anymore.

"Come, let's get the hell out of here." Axel ordered us to walk away as we follow him. After a moment, he turned around again to the shed as it's collapsing down and then, he give it a finger.

I smirk and rolled my eyes. Well, I guess relatives is the worst.

"What a Walpurgis Night." Tim joked as I chuckled and Axel smirk little.

Then we continued to walk back to the others, leaving the burning shed and the house of Dixon behind.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

It has been three weeks since when we left the house and... I held the wheel tightly of the anger.

After I burned that fucking shrine...

We running on 85 route. We have been passed so many walkers as I make sure that I won't hit any of them or something.

Then I heard something a small explosion from the car's hooded. What the fuck?!

The car is getting slowly even I pulled on the speed.

You got to kidding me!

"What happened?" Omid asked.

"The engine has screwed up or something. We gotta stop." I said and start parking where there's no walkers on this part of the main road.

When I stop the car, some of us get out of the car.

I went to the hooded and open it. I see the white smoke came from the solenoid. Oh please! Not now!

"Fuck!" I exclaimed. "What is it? How bad is it?" Benjamin asks and approach me. "It ain't gonna fix it anymore. All we need is just like what we need for that goddamn boat. The solenoid this time actually." I explained and suddenly, pondered my fist on the hooded after I closed it.

"Dammit. We're still in Georgia, not even in half-decent way to the north." Benjamin groaned.

I sighed. Looks like our lucky has ended for now.

I heading to the others who are still in the car.

"Everyone, let's go out now. The solenoid is broken, and we can't stay in the open here." I said as the girls jump out of the car while Christa gently step out off with Omid's and Emily's supports.

Then I saw a walker came out of the forest as I sighed and grabbed my crossbow. I aiming at it and shoot. The arrow stick through the skull.

I went to it and yank the arrow off the head.

"Let's go." Tim said to everyone as we start wander in the road and continue our trip.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Four chapters left.**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of the chapter. ;)**


	77. Epilogue: June

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Two special guests will make an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 77: June**

 **Axel's POV**

 _I feel something or... someone standing right front of me..._

 _So uncomfortable..._

 _"Dixon..." I hear a familiar voice called me, but little darkly, high and some cranky. That voice..._

 _It's... It's like I have never heard that voice since two or three years ago..._

 _Suddenly, I feel someone grabbed over my throat with a hand and shoved me to a tree. I... Why... Who... are you?_

 _I c-can't see... ugh, see the... argh... face..._

 _"Humph, you're no match anymore to me, now you and all of fucking of this world animals will die!"_

 _I see the person pulled out a knife and going to stab right in my stomach as I trying to struggle off, but no use!_

 _FUCK!_

 _He stab in my stomach as my vision of the eyes is getting fuzzy as I stop moving and then... it's getting dark..._

* * *

I gasped out and opened my eyes while still laying on the bed.

My sight is still little fuzzy and dazzle.

"Good morning, hunter." I heard someone called as I rolled back to the person who standing right forward me.

I couldn't see the face completely, but... blue eyes and... dark hair...

I frowned at the person. YOU!

I grabbed the person of his person. "YOU..." I groaned angrily.

"Whoa, Axel! What are you doing?! It's me, Tim!" The vision of my sight is completely perfect now as I stop held the person that it appear it's Tim instead... Steven...

I looking so shock how I tried to attack a friend of me. What the hell did I have done?! Was it because of the nightmare?

"Axel? Are you okay and what was that for?" Tim asked as I stand on the floor and walk away from him to take my own space.

Take a breath and close my eyes in several seconds before I can speak back.

"I'm... I'm sorry. It's just... I got a nightmare. I thought you were the guy that I hate." I finally replied back as Tim looked shock. "Whoa, who?"

"It... I rather not talk about him, I can say he has blues eyes and dark hair just like yours and Ben, but darker. His hair covered his right eye which it's scares his prey, including people too when he's getting angry." I finish the talking about Steven and pull my west and shows on me before get outside.

Tim was hesitant of my nightmare and my answers too, but he just follow with me.

After we have been wandered on the main road, one day we found this cottage and decided to stay for a while, for Christa's baby. There was a lake near of us that the girls could take a bath and no walkers there, not even in water either. When we got out, I see Christa and Omid are sitting on the grass while Ben check on the perimeter. Emily watch over the girls who playing in the water.

"I'll go and talk with Benny to see how's going." Tim suggested as I nod and he walked over to him at the distance.

I smile over this temporarily peace. Hope this peace will take too long for Christa and the baby.

* * *

 **No POV**

 **Unknown place**

A Mexican man standing at the window of a high building and watching over his people on the ground that they working on their place, build walls, secure, and more than that.

The man wears golden brown pinstriped outfit. Under it, he wears white shirt and has a red tie. He's holding a snake-cane. Truly it's a sword inside of it. His hands is covered by red brown gloves.

"What do you think about our fat friend, Mr T?" A voice got the golden outfit man, Mr T's attention as he turned around to his companion.

There was another guy who sitting on a chair. The other guy wears black clothes. Even wears black gloves too. But unlike Mr T, the guy wears a silver wolf mask with some red tats over the face. The guy with the silver mask calls himself, Silver Wolf.

Mr T just sighed and start walk to his own chair, right next to a table which it's between across to himself and Silver Wolf.

"I can say we totally completely have him and his smart crew under our control." Silver Wolf which Mr T start mocks little. "Your mean on our side, huh?" Mr T retort. "Look, you know he's smart and so useful which means we have to make sure that he won't any opportunity like turned against us, both of us. Which we must using his cowardly as advantage." Silver Wolf pointed out.

"Don't be so cocky, _senior_. He might knows we probably using his cowardly, but he knows we need him and skills and he need us, muscles and security. And even yours chemists too, to his new bombs for his glorious days. Our glorious days." Mr T said with a smugly tone.

Silver Wolf just lower his head, by judging that, he's sighing even he has the silver mask on his face.

"He has already earned our trust now. So please, don't be paranoia." Mr T pleaded humbly.

Silver shook his head. "Seems like he has earned more than our trust. Plus, you should be damn wary on it. Trust is double-edged sword if you put it in the wrong hands."

Mr T smile so delighted. "Indeed. But that goes on him too as you and me as well. We're all in the same. Plus, you and him have some common problem."

"I moved away from those 'common problems' since we meet each and working together. And there is no way that miserable bitch JJ and her crew still looking after me and Martin. Plus, JJ is probably in the prison and rotten along with weak criminals in the hellhole. It has almost been one year now since this shit started and no sign of them."

"Maybe, but this is JJ and her crew we talking about. Besides, you were worry about your new threat enemy, Black _Muerte_." Mr T pointed out. "One of my best men has just reported that Black Death is up to something which means it could be death of us at pivotal moment." Silver added.

Mr T pondered about Silver Wolf's words in a minute.

"Bingo. Your words are valid points. I see..." Mr T trailed off as he's gonna changed object. "By the way, did your dug up something new about that empire in South Carolina?"

It has been silence now as Silver Wolf just starring at Mr T in minutes.

"A lot of." Silver Wolf said sarcastically.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Mr T belongs to me.**

 **Silver Wolf belongs to Silverwolf1130**

 **Three chapters left.**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter.**


	78. Epilogue: July

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 78: July**

 **Axel's POV**

I starring at the sky and see some clouds while bunch of corps just fly away from where they have been.

The wind's blowing.

Finally left from where I used to live when I was little.

It has been almost one year since everything of all has started.

I sighed and stop looking up to the sky. Doesn't look like everything will be back to normal now, not even this year either...

Christa's baby will come soon or later.

Me and the girls who just been chatting about something, probably girl stuff... AGAIN.

"Omid, you can't be serious." Christa objected.

She, Emily and Omid are watching at a truck stop when we were wandering in the forest and end up there.

"I am." Omid retort and start laughing little while held his rifle and to see if there's any walkers at the truck stop.

"Are you two gonna start with that again?" Emily scoffed and get up on her feet as Christa did same.

"No, Emily. We're not gonna do that." Christa laughed little. "Why not?" Omid whined up with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. Please, don't start with this again!

"Because, they say so." I corrected with Omid who just stand up on his feet and follow with the woman.

Omid and Christa has been discussing about what name will be for the baby over almost two weeks now. It never ends.

Then brothers has finally came out of the forest and join with me and the girls.

"Have we missed something?" Tim asked.

We walked over the parking lot and then to the diner.

"They start with that again." I replied which Ben sulked little at those pair who are coming to be parents. "Will they ever stop? What the hell they think we are when they... that? Life security?" Ben complained little.

I waving up my and then shrugged shoulders. Probably, I don't know.

"What are they talking about?" Cath asked as I and the brothers caught our attention on her.

I rubbed over my neck. Shit. I wish she would never ask that.

"Eh... Something you or Clem shouldn't bother about it until you two get little older." I replied as Cath got a questionable expression on her face and Clem still looking at me and my answer with her weird look.

We heading up to the side of truck stop's diner. I see there was some trucks and many big boards has blocked openings to the main road. Some of them has fall down to the ground not so long time ago.

Wonder how was to live here? It wouldn't be easy to defend this place.

"Seems like someone has lived here, but failed to secure this place." I pointed out. "I guess so, but I doubt we will find any supplies here. Thought we can spend here a night." Benjamin suggested.

Sounds good idea. It's getting rain soon as I saw some dark clouds on the west are heading to this way, to us.

Then we're stopping right next to two door of bathrooms.

"Alright, you know what? I think I go to check out inside of this place while you two can have little 'Vegas weekend'." Emily joked little and start heading for the entrance of this building. "Hey, I told you that it was at Barstow, not in here Georgia." Omid correctly.

"I'll go with you." Tim decided to go with Emily as Ben stepped up. "Count me in."

When the tree went into the diner as Christa entered in the men's bathroom, Omid turned to the girls. "Eh, Clem? Cath? Why don't you, uh, get cleaned up in the girl's room?" Omid added as there's some muck on their faces.

Yeah, they looked dirty when they fell on mud puddle for two weeks ago and didn't found a place like this to clean up their faces.

"I hope the sink works there." Clem pleaded.

"Yeah. I'm still excited to have a lot of water over my face. Man, almost forgot how it feels before back to the shore." Cath agree.

I sighed. I don't think the water system isn't working anymore.

"Nah, I wouldn't count on that." I says as the girls sighed. Obs! Gotta cheer them up. "But at least you two got a real place to get cleaned up with your faces, right Omid?"

Omid nodded as he agreed with my statement.

"Me and Christa will be with you two in right next door." Omid said and the girls nodded. "Okay." Clem respond.

"I'll go check around of this area and clear out that there's no to worry about." I stated and held my crossbow.

"Good idea, Dixon." Omid supports my statement.

"Come on, Clem." Cath opened the door and they entered into the bathroom as Omid did the same thing to the another where Christa's there.

I turned around and then saw three walkers came out of the forest.

I sighed. Every time, they never give us a break once we found a place...

The walkers are limping forward me as I walked over parking lot, straight to them. I aiming one of them and shoot it. Then I make rush to another and stick through the head with my hidden blade. The last one are right behind me, but I already make a slide and kick right at torso which it lost its balance and fell on the ground. Then I heading for the bolt that's still stuck in the head of the first one while I hear the last walker growling and getting up on his feet.

I smirked sarcastic over that walker. You got sure time to get me, but I don't think so...

I grabbed the bolt from the head. Once the walker has stand up again, I take another bolt and loading crossbow with it.

In at the time, the walker start limping forward me as I start aim at it. I squeezed the trigger with my finger and then pull it on. The bolt hit right into the eye of walker as it collapsed down.

But then I heard a crack from behind which I turned around and saw the door of the bathroom where the girls are just moved little, but couldn't point out who just came in. Who was it or was it just the wind?

Before I could react, I see Omid came out his bathroom without Christa.

Well there he is... wait?

I see Omid stepped into the girl's bathroom carefully without waiting for Christa and it seems he didn't saw me as I'm little pretty far away from the bathrooms now. What's he doing in there?

I take a look around of this area-

 **BANG!**

WHAT THE FUCK?!

A gunshot rang out from... THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!

Shit! Shit! I gotta check out!

I make a rush towards the bathroom as Christa came out at last from her bathroom and looked worried now.

"What the hell happened?! Where's Omid?!" Christa exclaimed as Emily came out the corner of the diner and looked worry too. "What's going on? Where's the girls?!"

Something in there!

I bushed out to open the door hard while I still held the crossbow and enter in the bathroom...

My eyes widened in shock. I found Omid is laying on the ground and see some blood spreading out from him...

OMID!

I dropped my mouth as Emily has her hands over the mouth and looked horrified... "No... no..." Emily gasped.

Then Christa came right next to me and starring at her boyfriend who didn't make a move and his eyes is closed...

She looks horrified and brokenhearted too.

But... how could this...

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

Who...?!

A stranger voice shouted out as I turned my eyes to the left and found a African teenager girl who looked pretty shock and panic as well. Her outfit looks like Christa's, but hooded jacket and have white shirt under it.

Right almost behind of her, I see the girls just looked shock and horrified over whatever happened to Omid as Clementine whimper out. They looked alright... well... most of...

Then I noticed that the teenager holding a familiar gun... It's Clem's! Was she going to shoot them and take all what they have?!

I held my crossbow so tightly. My blood's boiling now as I start raised up my crossbow to aim at her.

"Wait!" Teenager girl has just dropped the gun and surrender now, but it didn't change in my mind and still aiming at that bitch!

"You were going to kill them!" I bellowed.

"No, please! I didn't really mean-" But another gunshot rang up and the teenager girl got the bullet in her stomach which she gasped out and stumbled back against the wall.

I wide my eyes in surprised as I look to the opposite direction and saw it was Christa who shot that teenager to avenge her boyfriend's death. I look at her eyes and they still looked horrified and sadly, but I can feel she's out of range at that teenager.

The teenager girl clutched her wound, but she slowly sitting down on the floor and then stop moving.

She's dead.

I feel so unsympathetic of that teenager.

After some seconds, Emily entered in the bathroom as Christa bends down and have Omid over her lab.

Emily join with them and grab Omid's hand to check on his pulse. After a moment, I see Emily looked sadly and gloomy too.

"I'm sorry, Christa..." Emily says as her voice sounds sounds sad.

I lower my head down and then sighed. No...

"No... No... Omid... Please... No..." Christa start sobbing over Omid's body and then, she starring at the gun on the floor before at Clem and Cath.

Oh no... I hope that wouldn't lead a blame on them later...

I paced over my scars on the forehead to remind that day I got it. Lilly. How I, Lee and Kenny have to kill Larry when he was going to come back as walker in the meat locker. And then, Lilly has become unhinged and try to kill Carley to blame for stealing supplies. I saved her and almost got me killed, but instead the bullet touched me at the side of it before hit into Travis's head.

All what Christa has left is her baby now. I hope everything will be alright.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **R.I.P. Omid :(**

 **Two chapters left and they are two endings. One for Cath and One for Axel.**

 **I hope you guys are not really enjoyed of this sad chapter. :l**


	79. Epilogue: Axel's Ending

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby and Timothy "Tim" Rugby belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Axel's Ending**

 **Axel's POV**

 **In the cottage**

I sitting on the chair along with the girls and the brothers.

Everything is so fucked up...

Everyone are in the gloom mood. Things has changed since we lost Omid for a couple weeks ago.

And then...

* * *

 _"AAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _"Keep going! It almost there!" Emily yelled as she helping Christa who's having the baby._

 _The girls are in the other room so they don't need to see this, even Cath though Emily learned her some medical experiences. But I got some too from my grandmother Shanna even it's not the strong side._

 _Meanwhile, Benjamin is outside and check out if there's some walkers are attracted by Christa's pain cry. But luckily there's no one appeared here yet._

 _I and Tim held Christa little up so she won't fell down to the bed while Emily help her to get the baby come out._

 _"Oh god... Oh god..." Christa panted and take many breaths._

 _"It's almost here! Make a big punch this time! Try it!" Emily yelled._

 _I stare at Christa and see how much pain is it. Jesus, now I wonder how my mother feel that pain. But my lips formed little a smile._

 _But I'm glad I am the man._

 _Then Christa take a another deep breath and push so hard as she can well._

 _"AAAAARGHH!" Christa screamed out in the pain. Then she huffed as I take a look at Emily and see she held up something now._

 _THE BABY! She did it!_

 _But after a moment, the infant doesn't make a move as Emily tried make the baby to breath, but no use._

 _Wait... I widened my eyes in shock as Tim looked the same while Christa start looking at Emily with her worry eyes._

 _"E-Emily..." Christa said as her sounds tired and weak, but truth is she sounds little sad now._

 _Then Emily sink her head down so sadness while still holding the baby in her hands and says, "It's... It's stillborn..."_

 _Everyone gasped including me too._

 _What?! No... No... Not the baby too! Not again..._

 _"No... NO! NO!" Christa whimpered in the tears now._

* * *

I stop remembering that horrible memory.

Can't believe it the baby is gone too... just like the father the same...

I look at Christa who still sitting on the same born where she tried to give the birth of her baby. She has her chin sitting on her knells while squeezed around the legs with her arms. It has been so quiet with her. Honestly, I can tell she's in depression now just like how Kenny was when lost his whole family at the same day.

I sighed. I can't believe either why did Ben have done to us when dealing and slipping our supplies to those assholes in the woods. He might was a good teenager, but stupid one I ever heard. It cost his best friend and then Kenny's family. Plus my scars above of my left eyebrow.

My thoughts interrupted when I saw Emily approach Christa. "Christa, you need eat something." She offer a can of food. But Christa didn't answer back in a several seconds.

"I'm not hungry, spare to the kids..." Christa said gloomy.

"Christa... I'm so sorry..." Emily sighed in defeat and walk away.

Now I wonder that tone from her. Will she still help us to look after Clementine as she and Omid promised us to look after her, after we lost Lee and Carley. I'm not really sure about it anymore, and I worry about if she's gonna blame Clementine and Cath because it was one of their guns that bitchy girl who used it to shot and killed Omid...

I rolling my thumbs to point out. Christa might is paranoia and simple strict sometimes just like Lilly was, but unlike from that dictator woman, she's not destructive even she shoot that teenager for revenge.

Now I take a look at Cath now who just sitting next to me and starring at her atmosphere just like Clem did the same. They all are sad too over Christa's baby.

I wonder if I need to tell the truth about what happened back in Atlanta. All I did said much nothing but nothing or nobody. Still... I am hunted by them and... her too. I clenched my hands of anger.

No! I gotta tell her and Emily the truth. If Lee can or could say about his secret than I can do too.

I stand up on my feet and turned to Cath. "Eh... Cath?" I say as she start look at me with her sad eyes. "Yes?" Her voice sounds gloomy too.

"I want you and Emily to talk, in the private." I said.

No doubt, she nodded and get off the coach as we both went to Emily who is in the kitchen and fixing something to eat later.

I and Cath stand right behind her as she noticed us which she gasped little.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice. I was in..." Emily tried to explain, but I has no time with it because I need to hurry before... I change my mind. "Em, it's okay. I... I wanna talk with you and Cath, alone." I talk her.

"Okay. Is it something about Christa?" Emily asked as I raised my hand to the table. "Just... sit down." I said as we three went to table and take our own seats.

"What is it, Dix?" Cath asked curiously.

I was silence in a minute before I take a breath. Okay... you can do this, Axel... You can do this... It's okay they will become angry for keeping this secret almost over one year.

"Emily, Cath... There's something I have to tell you like I should told earlier like last year ago, since weeks after everything started." I said while like I cringed little out. "What? Axel? Are you okay?" Emily asks as she noticed I breathing worriedly.

Come on... COME ON!

"When I told you two about finding after my sister, Emma in Atlanta, I found-"

Suddenly, several of windows breaks through by bunch of arms which interrupted me and we three got our attention on this.

What the hell?!

"Guys! Walkers!" We heard Christa screamed out.

What?! You kidding me?!

"We gotta get out of here! There're many of them! We'll be surrounded if we don't!" Benjamin exclaimed as he start running into kitchen with some packs.

"No shit!" I agreed.

Then Christa came to us with Tim and the girls. A loudly thump rang up which it came from the main entrance to this house.

They're heading into this house now?!

Damn!

"We gotta hold them back while the rest of us take Christa so far as you can." I planned out which some of us was shock about my plan. "What?!" Cath exclaimed.

"I'm stay here and holding them back. Christa, you're not in shape to run away from them." I explained. "Axel, I'll be fine..." Christa said stubbornly, but truth she looks no in good form now.

"I and Tim stay here and help him. You ladies get out of the place as fast as you can. Get to the main road, we'll meet you there." Benjamin stand up.

"Boys, this is suicide!" Emily objected.

"Please, come with us! This is too dangerous!" Cath pleaded. "Come with us! You just can't stay here!" Clementine agreed.

"We'll be FINE!" I yelled back as I see walkers are entered into the hall, to us in the kitchen.

Emily just looked down in some several seconds while the brothers start removed things against them from enter in the kitchen.

"Come, Christa. Give me your arm. Girls! Let's go!" Emily spoke up finally and get to the backdoor.

"Please be there, Dix!" Cath said as I nodded. She and Clementine start opened the backdoor and get out the house along with Emily and Christa.

I will...

I turned around to the walkers. The brothers has just blocked enough, but it wasn't enough already for so many of them. I walk straight to the pile of furniture.

"That's no gonna hold!" Tim stated.

Walkers start pull the pile off their way to the kitchen, but I and the brothers pull it back.

UGH! I gotta kill some of them!

I pulled out my arm with hidden blade, and manage to stick through one head. Then another and another.

But it was no use because I see more of them are entered in the house and join with the rest of them to pull of the pile.

"Ugh, there's no use! We gotta get out of here! NOW!" Benjamin demanded as I sighed while still struggle to hold against the pile.

I think that's enough for now.

"Okay then. On three! One... Two..." I counting while we tree have our backs against the pile. "THREE!"

We start rushing through the back door and got out the house, but there was several walkers outside too.

Still, there was opening among of them to the main road.

"Follow me!" I ordered to the brothers as we continue to run away. We passed through of them and heading for the road.

Please be there, Cath... We're coming now!

* * *

 **Next morning.**

Me and the brothers are walking straight in the road. We were barely sleep last night after we got out from the house. When we were ended in the main road, Cath and the others wasn't there then. I wish we could have stay little longer, but walkers got spot on us then. We have no choice than continue to walk away in the road.

I wonder they will be alright.

"Don't worry, Axel. I'm sure they will be alright." Tim ensure me.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"I'm not sure about Christa, I think she probably sacrifice herself to give the others a time." Benjamin suggested as I glare at him which he's cringed little out. "No one's pays to whatever you suggesting." I snap lightly.

Benjamin mumbled about something then.

But suddenly, I heard something, but I don't see anything or anyone around of this area.

I raised up a hand to signal the brothers to stop. "Hey, guys. You hear that?" I say while still listening that weird sound.

"Hear what?" Ben said with a sarcastic tone in his voice while waving his hands. "Yeah, I don't hear anything-" But Tim was interrupted when something came out the forest, a big cargo net right straight over us. It hit us as we stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"What the fuck is this?!" Benjamin exclaimed with surprise while trying to struggle off the net, but no use.

"Something like an animal-net!" Tim stated and trying to get out of net.

I trying to yank of this net from me, but it's over and covered us which we're trap now.

Then I heard some footsteps behind of me which I turned my face where the sound came from. I see a person walked straight to us and then standing right front of me. He bends down so he can take a better look at me.

But I can't see his face, truth is that he wear a cab and the sun is right behind of me which the sight of my eyes gets fuzzy by the sunshine.

Who the hell-

"Alright, boys. Looks like we got a jackpot!" The man yelled so creepy. And then looking at me. "We have waiting for you, stranger."

Jackpot? Waiting for me?!

Suddenly, he swing his arm right at my head and knocked me down.

I fell my head down on the ground... and everything gets dark...

What... the hell... is going...?

Darkness covered over my vision then...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that was the last time for Axel's appearance in this story. I will explain little more on the last chapter.**


	80. Epilogue: Cath's Ending

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Cath Carver**

 **Emily Carver belong to HiddenTruthandsLies2**

* * *

 **Chapter 80: Cath's Ending**

 **Cath's POV**

I and Emily still running from some walkers.

Hell, like we have been running over the night!

We got separated from Clementine and Christa because of the walkers and this damn forest too.

I'm getting tired now, but I can't take a rest.

We running through so many trees in the deep forest while walkers still limping after us.

"We gotta keep moving, Emily!" I exclaimed, but suddenly, Emily has fell on her knell to the ground. She looks exhausted now.

Emily!

"Emily, are y-you alright?" I asks quickly as Emily take some breaths and closed her eyes. "Go..."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Just go, I'll keep them busy..." Emily said as her voice sounds tired.

"NO! I don't leave you here! Not without you!" I groaned back to the walkers as I pulled out my gun.

I firing the at gun. Got four of them, three left.

Then Emily faint down, lost her conscious. "Emily!" I yelled out in horror. But I keep firing my gun and hit another one.

Two left...

But my gun is clicking. Oh shit!

I pulled out my yellow pocketknife and walk straight to closest one.

It try to be over me, but I stumbled back to avoid which it fell on the ground. Before it could react back, I stabbed right into the head.

But now... I feel... so tired too...

I start losing my balance. I turned back to Emily who is unconscious, I limping to her and have my arms around of her while the last walker approaching us.

A tear came out from my eye as I digging my face on her back...

I'm sorry, Em... Dix... Clem... I can't move anymore...

I hear walker right straight on us and going to grab as I gritted my teeth for my last moment, but...

Then I hear an animal-sound, a horse sounds like it...

A arrow stick through the walker's head before it has the chance to get me and Emily as I look at it when it's have collapsed down.

Whoa... that was close, but... who...

I slowly look to the direction where the arrow came from. I see a silhouette who were right little far away from us, behind of that person, there's a brown horse who standing right behind that person. It must be the one I heard earlier before the arrow...

But even the silhouette saved me and Emily, I am wary on that stranger though I can't even defend myself or Emily either.

The silhouette start take some steps to us slowly. I see the person holds a bow. It must be the weapon he or she used it to shoot the walker.

I take some breaths as the person is getting closer to us. I see the person wears red vest and matching long-sleeve shirt, jeans, boots that come up to her knees. She has a knife in a holster around the left leg. The horse followed with the person and it seems like the animal keep it's eyes on me like I am a threat or not.

The person stops walking and just starring at me and then at Emily. I couldn't see the face of person because he or she has hood over it. But it can see the person has two braided hair came out of the hood. By judging that, the person could be a girl...

I don't know what I'm gonna say to that girl.

Is she gonna help us?

 **THE END?!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now this story has ended it! =O**

 **It has been one year and one day when I start to write this story. It was supposed to be done for almost half year ago, but was little busy and some authors didn't respond back earlier.**

 **Cath and Emily seems to be fine now. But Axel and Rugby brothers are in trouble. Who are those people who caught them and what do they want with them? We will found out later on Gladiator Dead.**

 **Thanks for reading this story. Almost over 7,500 views. And thanks for asking through previews. Thanks for faves/follow/reading this story like Chris Rudy, AquaDestinysEmbrace, I heart Lyoko, OmnitrixWielder1124, Silverwolf1130,** **Jakius Emrys,** **C** **Red1988 and the others! :D**

* * *

 **Starrings**

 _ **The Good and The Bad X-Boy's OCs;**_

 **Axel Dixon**

 **Cath Carver**

 _ **HiddenTruthandsLies2's OC;**_

 **Emily Carver**

 _ **AquaDestinysEmbrace's OCs;**_

 **Benjamin "Ben" Rugby**

 **Timothy "Tim" Rugby**

 **Anne Marshall (just in chapter 2)**

 _ **Chris Rudy's OC;**_

 **Chris Carver**

* * *

 **SO PLEASE! If anyone wanna knows what's gonna happen on the next; Follow "Dixon Saga Arc 2: Gladiator Dead"!**

 **It will follow 400 days-lines in the beginning. And Jessica Jenkins and I heart Lyoko's three OCs will be main characters before Axel's return.**

 **See ya and please preview if you want. :)**


End file.
